Dame Rose of TARDIS
by KiaraNightstar
Summary: What if Rose Tyler was a Time Lord? What if the Doctor was stuck in the parallel world instead of Rose? Rewrite n progress. Don't worry, it's not much, just the writing format. And other stuff.
1. Doomsday

Dame Rose of TARDIS

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

A/N: First fic. Be nice.

Chapter 1: Doomsday

* * *

 _"And you'll keep on changing. And in forty years time, fifty, there'll be this woman, this strange woman... walking through the marketplace on some planet a billion miles from Earth. She's not Rose Tyler. Not anymore. She's not even human..."_

 _\- Jackie Tyler, Army of Ghosts_

* * *

The Doctor was slipping. It would only be a matter of time before he fell. " _Three, two, one._ " He counted down till he would be in hell. He looked toward Rose one more time. Rose screamed as he was sucked into the void. Suddenly there was a flash and Pete Tyler caught the Doctor in his arms. The Doctor looked at Rose before he disappeared.

The suction stopped and the breach closed itself. Rose let go of the Magnaclamp and slid down to the floor, her two hearts racing madly. She hadn't even told him she was a Time Lord. That she was his fiancée back on Gallifrey. That she was the Vixen, the girl who the Doctor stammered around. All for one reason, she was scared to how he would react.

* * *

In the parallel world, the Doctor got up and walked to the wall silently. "Pete, is the breach closed?" He asked quietly.

Pete pressed the yellow button on the Dimension Jumper and said, "It's not working. You closed it, Doctor." The Doctor said nothing, just pressed his cheek and hand to the wall. In the other world, Rose did the same.

Jackie touched the Doctor's arm. "Come on, honey let's get us a cuppa, eh?" she choked. The Doctor silently followed.

* * *

As Rose entered the TARDIS, she collapsed on the floor. And she did just what the Doctor told her on the spaceship with the droids. She waited. Five and a half hours. Which turned into five and a half days. Which changed into five and a half weeks. Now Time Lords can go for a weeks without food, but now Rose was getting weak. She hadn't slept or eaten in months, despite the TARDIS nagging her. Now she lay trembling on the floor with a high fever and a frail and pale body. The TARDIS couldn't do anything except take her to help. And help was in only one place now. The TARDIS took her to the only place she knew could help Rose. Sarah Jane Smith's house.

* * *

First of all, Sarah Jane was shocked to see the TARDIS materializing in her living room. Then she knew something was wrong when the Doctor didn't step out and the TARDIS swung her doors open.

Sarah Jane cried out and ran in the TARDIS to help Rose when she saw her on the floor, pale sweaty and unconscious. Sarah Jane dragged Rose out and put her in her bedroom. She checked her fever and was horrified to see it so high. K-9 came in and Sarah Jane said to him, "K-9, scan Rose."

A red beam of light flashed over Rose as K-9's robotic voice said, "Affirmative Mistress. Scanning, scans complete. Medical scans show the Vixen's binary vascular system is failing of starvation and exhaustion."

Sarah Jane stammered, "It can't be, she died in the war. Scan again, K-9." K-9 did so and the results were the same. Sarah Jane murmured in realization, "She made herself human." She checked Rose's chest with a stethoscope, stunned to hear the familiar sluggish double heartbeat of her best friend back during her days in the TARDIS. "K-9, what medications do i giver her?" She asked, trying to save the woman whom she had grown to adore.

"I suggest tea and rehydrating Mistress Vixen to keep her out of danger." K-9 said. Sarah Jane changed Rose into a pair of pyjamas and did what K-9 had said for four days.

When Rose came into consciousness, Sarah Jane instantly hugged her and murmured, "You're okay. You're fine." She pulled back. "I thought you died."

Rose replied, "I didn't. I became human. The Doctor found me." She laughed bitterly at the irony. "I finally got the guts up to tell him who I am and he gets himself stuck in a stupid parallel world." Tears streamed down her cheeks. Sarah Jane pulled her into her arms again and muttered soothing words in her ear as Rose sobbed into her shoulder.

After three weeks, much to Sarah Jane's insistence of her staying, Rose was up and about. She headed off to the TARDIS after asking Sarah Jane to come with her, who refused and ordered Rose to come to her every time she needed her. Rose hugged her and went into the TARDIS.

* * *

Rose ran her hand around the console as the TARDIS cried. "I'll look after you. Don't worry. Just us girls, like old times. Now let's see if we can find a gap. I think there's time for one final goodbye." She said to the TARDIS, tears running down her cheeks, as she started up the engines. Suddenly there was a whirring noise and a sonic screwdriver was placed in front of her.

' _The Doctor kept this for you. In case he ever found you again.'_ The TARDIS said in Rose's mind.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do this." Rose said with a sad smile, picking up her old screwdriver and running her finger over the gold part at the top of the black piece of metal. A small beeping was heard. "There it is there's still a gap. I'll have to orbit around a supernova to get it open enough that I can talk through it, though." There was a rattling in the TARDIS and Rose looked at the scanner and saw that the TARDIS was near a burning supernova.

' _Least I could do_.' Rose smiled again and started calling out to the Doctor.

* * *

A voice whispered, **_"Doctor."_** The Doctor was asleep in his bed in the guest room of the Tyler's mansion. **_"Doctor."_** He opened his eyes and bolted upright. _"Last night I had a dream. I heard a voice and it was calling my name." **"Doctor. Doctor**_ **... _Doctor... Doctor... Doctor."_ **

Still in their pyjamas, the Doctor, Jackie, Pete and Mickey sat around a roaring fire as the Doctor related his dream to them. "I had a dream, um..." _"I told Jackie and Pete and Mickey. Anyone else would think I was mad. But not those three. They believed it. Because they know Rose Tyler. So they listened to the dream. She was calling me."_ The three of them listened to him intently.

It was still dark when the four of them left the house, fully dressed. _"And that night, we packed up..."_ They loaded their luggage into the boot and jumped into the car. _"Got into Pete's old Jeep and off we went."_ They drove away into the night. _"Just like the dream said. Followed the voice... across the water... kept on driving hundreds and hundreds of miles. Because she's calling."_

* * *

Pete, Jackie and Mickey stood by the Jeep as the Doctor walked on the beach in blue pinstripes and looked to the sea. Suddenly a whooshing was heard and a faded figure of Rose appeared.

"Where are you?" The Doctor asked.

Rose replied, "Inside the TARDIS. She misses you."

"You look like a ghost." The Doctor said smiling.

"Hold on." Rose pointed her screwdriver at the projector and the image cleared a bit. The Doctor stared at it in shock. "Doctor, it's me. It's Vixen. You probably don't believe me. But on our first date, we went to the Medusa Cascade. You were stuttering when I asked you what you would do if I kissed you. You stammered and I shut you up with a kiss. You squeaked and smiled, blushing."

"It's you. I can't believe it. You were Rose Tyler all this time." The Doctor reached toward her. "Can I-"He asked looking hopeful.

"You know you can't Doctor. I'm still just an image." She replied sadly. They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds. "Where are we? Where did the gap come out?" She asked, painfully breaking away.

"We're in Norway." The Doctor said.

Rose looked thoughtful. "Norway. Right. Must have been one bloody hell of a journey." She said with that tongue between teeth smile of hers.

"Yeah. About fifty miles outside of Bergen. It's called Dårlig Ulv Stranden." He told her.

Rose asked surprised, "Dalek?"

The Doctor grinned. "Dår- _lig_. It's Norwegian for 'bad'. This translates to 'Bad Wolf Bay." The pair laughed at the irony. His face fell as he asked the next question. "How long have we got?"

"About two minutes." Her eyes shining with tears as she replied.

The Doctor asked, "You're alone, then?"

"Yeah. I asked Sarah Jane t come when I went to-"She decided not telling him about starving and waiting for five weeks. " To visit her." She finished." I might find somebody, though. You never know." She said.

The Doctor changed the subject. "There's five of us now, me, Jackie, Pete, Mickey- and the baby."

Rose looked at Jackie, "She's not-"

The Doctor replied, "Yes. Three months along. More Tylers on the way." His voice lowered to a whisper, "Bet you ten quid I'll have regenerated before the next six months are over."

Rose smiled. "So what are you going to do?"

The Doctor said, "Oh there's a Torchwood on this planet. I'm gonna be working there. Being the best alien expert on the planet. What about you?"

Rose replied, "Y'know, life in the TARDIS. Last of the Time Lords in the universe. I might save a few civilizations, help a few aliens, might even find a companion along the way."

The Doctor looked proud as he said, "The Vixen, Defender of the Universe."

Rose had a few tears rolling down her cheek. "Am I ever gonna see you again?"

The Doctor said regretfully, "You know you can't."

The tears were flowing freely now. "I lo-" she choked on her tears. "I love you." Rose says, heartbroken.

The Doctor smiled, "Quite right too. And I suppose if it's my last chance to say it, Vixen-" She then disappeared. Tears started falling heavily as he sank down on his knees. Jackie ran toward him to comfort him.

* * *

Rose rubbed her hands over her eyes, wiping the tears away. She took a deep breath and then turned her attention to the TARDIS console, pushing the buttons and levers as she walked slowly around it without any of her former enthusiasm. Suddenly, she looked up, eyes wide with shock. Standing by the door, with her back to her, was a bride.

"What?" Rose asked, astonished.

"Who are you?" The bride asked disdainfully.

"But-" Rose was dumbfounded as she looked around the TARDIS.

"Where am I?" The bride demanded.

"What?!"

"What the hell is this place?" The bride yelled.

"WHAT?!" Rose cried out.

A/N: So how'd I do? Please review. I'll try to upload as much as I can.


	2. The Runaway Bride

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, all content below is mine though. Except most dialogue.

Chapter 2: The Runaway Bride

* * *

Previously:

 _ **Rose rubbed her hands over her eyes, wiping the tears away. She took a deep breath and then turned her attention to the TARDIS console, pushing the buttons and levers as she walked slowly around it without any of her former enthusiasm. Suddenly, she looked up, eyes wide with shock. Standing by the door, with her back to her, was a bride.**_

" _ **What?" Rose asked, astonished.**_

" _ **Who are you?" The bride asked disdainfully.**_

" _ **But-" Rose was dumbfounded as she looked around the TARDIS.**_

" _ **Where am I?" The bride demands.**_

" _ **What?!"**_

" _ **What the hell is this place?" The bride yelled.**_

" _ **WHAT?!" Rose cried out.**_

* * *

"What? You can't do that. I wasn't- We were in flight! That is-that is physically impossible. How did-" Rose stammered, absolutely stumped. Being a Time Lord meant she had knowledge beyond humans. She knew every planet and star and galaxy by heart. But she didn't know how a human could enter the TARDIS when she was in flight.

The bride didn't pay any attention to what the stumped Time Lord was saying. "I demand you tell me right now, where am I?"

Rose answered, "Inside the TARDIS."

"The what?"

"The TARDIS." Rose repeated, trying to figure out what was going on.

"The what?"

Rose sighed. "It's called the TARDIS." This could go on all day.

The bride angrily said, "That's not even a proper word. You're just saying things."

Rose chose to ignore that. Instead she asked, "How did you get in here?"

The bride, now rigid with rage, started ranting, "Well, obviously, when you kidnapped me. Who was it? Is it Nerys? Oh my God, she's finally got me back. This has got Nerys written all over it."

Rose watched her rant, looking her up and down with utter confusion. "Who the hell is Nerys?" she asked.

The bride snapped, "Your best friend."

Rose noticed her dress. "Hold on, wait a minute… what're you dressed like that for?"

The bride replied, her voice laced with sarcasm, "I'm going ten-pin bowling." She yelled, "Why do you think, Blondie? I was halfway up the aisle!" Rose fiddled with the TARDIS controls while the bride walked around continuing her earlier rant. "I've been waiting my whole life for this. I was just seconds away! And then you… I dunno, you drugged me or something!"

Rose's ears were starting to hurt. She protested, "I haven't done anything!"

The bride payed no attention. "We're having the police on you! Me and my husband, as soon as he is my husband, we're gonna sue the living backside off ya!" She shouted as she noticed the doors and rushed down the ramp.

Rose looked up in alarm and ran after her. "No, wait a minute. Wait a minute! Don't-"

Too late. The bride opened the doors and looked at the supernova. Her mouth hung slightly open. Rose stood next to her. "You're in space. Outer-space. This is…my…spaceship. It's called the TARDIS." She said, still finding it hard to call the TARDIS just hers.

The bride snapped out of her trance and asked, "How are we breathing?"

Rose said, "The TARDIS is protecting us."

"Who are you?" The bride asked, now a little scared of the Time Lord.

Rose answered, choosing to use her human name, "My name's Rose, Rose Tyler. You?"

The bride replied, still stunned, "Donna Noble."

"Human?" Rose asked, thinking it impossible for a human to get into the TARDIS while it was in flight.

"Yeah. Is that an option?" Donna said, mesmerized by the burning supernova ahead.

Rose replied nonchalantly, "It is with me."

Donna realized what she was saying and said, "You're an alien."

"Yeah, pretty much."

Donna turned her attention back to the supernova. She shivered. "It's freezing with these doors open."

Rose slammed the doors shut and walked to the console and asked, "Right. Now where is this wedding?"

Donna walked over and snapped, "St. Mary's, Hayden Road, Chiswick, London, England, Earth, the Solar System." She then grabbed one of the Doctor's pinstriped coats off the railing. "I knew it! Acting all innocent. I'm not the first one, am I? How many people have you abducted?"

Rose looked at it. "It's my friend's."

Donna could swear she almost heard the blonde's voice crack. "Where is he then? Popped out for a spacewalk?"

Rose looked away as her eyes filled up with tears. "I lost him."

Donna snapped, "Well you can hurry up and lose me then." Her eyes softened as she saw a tear roll down Rose's cheek. "How do you mean 'lost'?" Rose quickly wiped it away and took the coat and flung it through a door.

"Right then, Chiswick, London." She said with a fake smile but Donna saw the broken look in her eyes.

* * *

Donna came out of the TARDIS, the right time, the right planet, but unfamiliar surroundings. She said "I said: Saint Mary's. What sort of Martian are you? Where's this?"

Rose stroked the TARDIS with concern. "Something's wrong with her," She said as Donna rolled her eyes. "It's like she's... recalibrating!" She rushed back into the TARDIS and over to the console. "She's digesting." Rose continued. Donna was standing outside with her mouth open. She'd finally noticed what she'd stepped out of and how small it was in comparison to its interior.

Rose, with one hand on the rotor, said, "What have you eaten? What's wrong? Donna?" She called. "You've really gotta think. Is there anything that might've caused this?" Donna wasn't listening, she wass pacing around the outside of the TARDIS, feeling the walls in bewilderment.

"Anything you might've done? Any sort of alien contacts? I can't let you go wandering off in case you're dangerous. I mean, have you... have you seen lights in the sky? Or... did you touch something? Something... something different? Something strange? Something made out of a sort of metal or... who're you getting married to?" Rose started ranting. All the while, Donna completed her circuit of the TARDIS and popped her head back inside, as if to check whether she wasn't just imagining how big it was. Having confirmed this, she stumbled backwards, hands over her mouth. "Are you sure he's human? He's not a bit overweight with a zip around his forehead, is he?" Rose asked in a panic.

The strangeness of the TARDIS was too much for Donna, she ran. Rose ran after her. "Donna!" She fell into step beside her. "Donna." She tried to get her attention.

"Leave me alone. I just want to get married."

"Come back to the TARDIS." Rose tried to persuade her.

Donna refused, "No way. That box is too... weird."

"It's... bigger on the inside, that's all." Rose said.

"Oh! That's all?" Donna said sarcastically and sighed as she checked her watch. Suppressing tears, she said, "Ten past three. I'm gonna miss it."

Rose handed Donna her phone and said, "You can phone them. Tell them where you are." Donna took it and made a call.

She talked for a bit and then Rose asked her, "This man you're marrying, what's his name?"

Donna, suddenly all lovey dovey, replied, "Lance."

Rose muttered, "Good luck Lance."

Donna, changing her manner with terrifying abruptness, said, "Oi! No stupid Martian is gonna stop me from getting married. To hell with you!" And she ran off.

Rose feebly said, "I'm... I'm not... I'm not... I'm not from Mars." Then realized something and she ran after her. "Oi! You still have my phone."

* * *

Rose was running after Donna, who was hopelessly trying to hail a taxi. She looked on the side and saw a brass band of Santas much like the one she and the Doctor had faced last Christmas. She saw them aiming their instruments at her and she sonicked an ATM machine. Bills of money came flying out and hordes of people rushed between Rose and the Santas to grab at them. Rose saw Donna getting into a taxi driven by a Santa.

"Thanks for nothing, Spacewoman! I'll see you in Court." She shouted out the window. Rose ran back to the TARDIS and made preparations to rescue Donna.

Rose pulled up alongside the taxi and shouted out to Donna, "Open the door!"

Donna shouted back, "Do you what?" Rose repeated, "Open the door!"

Donna said desperately, "I can't, it's locked!" Rose sonicked the door, allowing Donna to push the window down. Donna, like she didn't already know, shouted, "Santa's a robot."

Rose was getting impatient, "Donna, open the door."

Donna shouted, "What for?"

Rose explained, "You've got to jump!"

The robot driver turned his head slightly at this. Donna shrilly screamed, "I'm not bleedin' flip jumping, I'm supposed to be getting married!" The robot put his foot down and the taxi overtook the TARDIS.

Rose pulled on the string, causing random explosions from the console once more and the TARDIS banged the roof of the car of a distressed man before pulling itself back in line with the taxi. The children, still watching, muttered to each other excitedly. Rose struggled to regain her balance, then sonics the robot, disabling it. Rose yelled, "Listen to me, you've got to jump."

Donna obstinately yelled back, "I'm not jumping on a motorway."

Rose said, "Whatever that thing is, it needs you. And whatever it needs you for, it's not good. That I know. Now, come on!"

Donna yelled to match her, "I'm in my wedding dress!"

Rose was now exasperated, "Yes! You look gorgeous! Come on!"

Breathing heavily with fear, Donna opened the door and positioned herself ready to jump. Rose held out her arms to catch her. The children were chanting "Jump! Jump!" from inside their car.

Donna fearfully said, "I can't do it."

Rose calmly said, "Trust me, Donna. Trust me. You will be alright. Okay? Now, jump!"

Donna said, referring to the Doctor, "Is that what you said to him? Your friend? The one you lost? Did he trust you?"

Rose felt tears streaming down her face now. But she didn't care. All she wanted to do now was save this woman. It's what the Doctor would have done. She took a deep breath and said, "Yes, he did. And he is not dead. He is so alive. Now, jump!"

So Donna, with a scream, jumped and landed on top of Rose in a heap on the TARDIS floor. Rose groaned and smiled her signature smile up at Donna, "Hello."

* * *

On a rooftop, Donna looked at her watch. It had just gone half three. Rose had landed them on the roof of some high rise building and was now coughing and spluttering as she tried to extinguish the smoke billowing from the TARDIS doors.

Rose joined Donna and said, "The funny thing is, for a spaceship, she doesn't really do that much flying. We'd better give her a couple of hours. You all right?"

Donna shrugged, "Doesn't matter."

Rose said in sympathy, "Did we miss it?"

Donna replied, "Yeah."

Rose tried to comfort her, "Well, you can book another date,"

Donna agreed, "Course we can."

Rose continued, "Still got the honeymoon,"

Donna said, "It's just a holiday now."

Rose ashamed, blamed herself and said, "Yeah... yeah... sorry."

Donna comforted her, "Hey, it's not your fault."

Rose mumbled, "Oh. That's a change."

Donna said, "Wish we had a time machine. Then we could go back and get it right."

Rose, sheepishly said, "Yeah, yeah. But... even if I did, I couldn't go back on someone's personal timeline. Apparently." Donna gave her a suspicious glance before going to sit on the edge of the roof.

Rose sat next to her, giving her the coat Donna had found earlier in the console room and draped it around her shoulders. Donna, shocked, said, "God, your friend's skinny. This wouldn't fit a rat."

Rose laughed and said, "Oh and you'd better put this on." She brought out what looked like a wedding ring from her pocket.

Donna, exasperated, said, "Oh, do you have to rub it in?"

Rose explained, "Oi! I'm not like that! Those creatures can trace you. This is a bio-damper. Should keep you hidden." She slipped it onto her finger." Rose joked, "With this ring, I thee bio-damp."

Donna mumbled, "For better or for worse." Rose smiled at her. Donna changed the subject, "So, come on then. Robot Santas, what are they for?"

Rose rambled off, "Eh, your basic robo-scavenger. The Father Christmas stuff is just a disguise. They're trying to blend in. I met them last Christmas."

Donna, completely oblivious asked, "Why, what happened then?"

Rose was shocked that Donna didn't know about what happened last Christmas, "Great big spaceship? Hovering over London? You didn't notice?"

Donna dismissively said, "I had a bit of a hangover."

Rose decided not to pursue this. She scanned the landscape and noticed the Powell Estate. She nodded in the direction of it, "I spent Christmas Day just over there, the Powell Estate. With my... family. My friend, he was there, he had dinner with us." She paused for a moment, lost in thought. She snapped out of it and said, "Still... gone now."

Donna looked at her, "Your friend... who was he?"

Rose ignored the question and said, "Question is, what do camouflaged robot mercenaries want with you? And how did you get inside the TARDIS? I don't know," She contemplated Donna who rolled her eyes. Rose pulled out her sonic screwdriver out of her jacket pocket and tried to find out what happened. What's your job?"

Donna replied, "I'm a secretary."

Rose scanned her, "It's weird, I mean, you're not special, you're not powerful, you're not connected, you're not clever, you're not important."

Donna asked, "This friend of yours, did he leave because you're rude?"

'She's right. I sound like the Doctor.' Rose thought. Donna whacked the screwdriver aside and, now annoyed, said, "Stop bleeping me!"

Rose asked, "What kind of secretary?"

Donna explained, remembering everything, "I'm at HC Clements. It's where I met Lance. I was temping. I mean, it was all a bit posh really. I'd spent the last two years at a double glazing firm. Well, I thought, I'm never gonna fit in here. And then he made me a coffee. I mean, that just doesn't happen. Nobody gets the secretaries a coffee." She looked at Rose, who was listening intently and continued, "And Lance, he's the head of HR! He don't need to bother with me! But he was nice, he was funny. And it turns out he thought everyone else was really snotty too." "So that's how it started, me and him, one cup of coffee. That was it." She finished.

Rose asked, "When was this?"

Donna said, "Six months ago."

Rose said, "Bit quick, to get married, if you ask me."

Donna said, "Well... he insisted. And he nagged... and he nagged me. And he just wore me down and then finally, I just gave in."

Rose scoffed, compensating for it with a few forced coughs when Donna heard her and looked at her, something told her it was Donna who did the nagging. She asked, "What does HC Clements do?"

Donna said, "Oh, security systems, you know... entry codes, ID cards, that sort of thing. If you ask me, it's a posh name for "locksmiths"."

Rose murmured, trying to figure it out, "Keys..."

Donna continued, "Anyway, enough of my CV. Come on, it's time to face the consequences. Oh, this is gonna be so shaming. You can do the explaining, Martian-girl."

Rose said, "Yeah. I'm not from Mars." Donna nodded.

Rose stood up and lent Donna a hand to help her up, who said, "Oh, I had this great big reception all planned. Everyone's gonna be heartbroken."

* * *

However, it looked as though everyone had decided to go on with the reception without Donna. 'Merry Christmas Everybody' blared out at full volume, everyone was dancing, drinking, eating and laughing. Rose and Donna walked in. Donna looked around at the merriment, thunderstruck. She folded her arms.

Donna's mother, Sylvia, spotted her first and froze. The rest of the room soon followed suit until all was silent and all eyes were on Donna and Rose. Donna asked, "You had the reception without me?"

Lance asked, "Donna... what happened to ya?"

Donna asked again, raising her voice a notch, "You had the reception without me?!"

An awkward pause. Rose said cheerfully, "Hello! I'm the Vixen. But you can call me Rose."

Donna said, turning to her, "They had the reception without me."

Rose nodded, "Yes, I gathered."

A blonde said, "Well, it was all paid for, why not?"

Donna snapped, "Thank you, Nerys."

Sylvia approached Donna. "Well, what were we supposed to do? I got your silly little message in the end: 'I'm on Earth'? Very funny. What the hell happened? How did you do it? I mean, what's the trick because I'd love to know..."

The whole room started talking at the same time until all Donna could hear is an incomprehensible babble of voices, so she burst into tears, at which their anger melted into pity. Lance hugged her and she cried into his shoulder. Everyone applauded, and Donna winked at Rose through her fake tears. Rose smirked.

* * *

The reception party continued as before, except now Donna had joined in with the dancing. Rose, leaning against the bar, smiled slightly as she watched her. She noticed a man with a mobile phone and gestured to borrow it. The man nodded and handed it over. Rose did a WAP search for HC Clements. She cast a look around the room before using her sonic screwdriver to speed the process up; the result "Sole Prop. TORCHWOOD" was displayed on the screen.

Rose's eyes flashed as she closed the phone and gave it back to the man, memories now flooding back to her. The music became more prominent as she watched the dancing. Her eyes fell onto a couple dancing. The man threw the woman backwards over his arm and Rose was reminded briefly of the moment on New Earth when she fell into the Doctor's arms after Cassandra left her body. She swallowed thickly and looked away.

Rose noticed the cameraman in the corner, who was recording the proceedings. She went to the cameraman's side as he put a tape in the camera to show Rose. He said, "I taped the whole thing, they've all had a look. They said: "sell it to You've Been Framed". I said: "more like the News". Here we are..." He played the tape, the camera captured Donna as she seemingly disintegrated into golden particles with a scream.

Rose licked her lips. "Can't be! Play it again?"

"Clever, mind! Good trick, I'll give her that. I was clapping."

Rose watched the video again, brow furrowed incredulously. "But that looks like... Huon Particles!"

The camera man asked, "What's that?"

Rose said, "That's impossible, that's... ancient! Huon energy doesn't exist anymore, not for billions of years! So old that..." Her eyes were suddenly drawn to the ring/biodamper she earlier placed on Donna's finger. "...it can't be hidden by a biodamper!" She ran as fast as she could to a window, and sure enough, there were the Santas, making their way slowly to the house.

Rose rushed back to Donna and said, "Donna! Donna, they've found you."

Donna said, "But you said I was safe."

Rose said urgently, "The biodamper doesn't work. We've got to get everyone out."

Donna breathed, looking around at everyone, "Oh, my God, it's all my family..."

"Out the back door!" Rose and Donna ran out the back door, only to be confronted with two of the Santas. "Maybe not." They ran back inside.

Rose darted over to another window and saw two more Santas. Donna said, "We're trapped."

The Santas were holding some kind of remote control, which they raised. Rose looked at the Christmas tree in the middle of the room. She murmured, "Christmas trees..."

Donna asked, "What about them?"

"They kill." Rose ran into the crowd. "Get away from the tree!"

Donna said, "Don't touch the trees!"

Rose said, "Get away from the Christmas trees, everyone get away from them!" The Santas were at the ready with their remote controls.

Donna ushered a group of little girls away from the Christmas tree. "Out! Lance, tell them!"

Rose said, "Stay away from the tree! Stay away from the tree!"

Sylvia said, "Oh, for God's sakes, the woman's an idiot! Why? What's a Christmas tree gonna... oh!" She trailed off as she observed the baubles float away from the tree in some kind of weird dance.

Rose watched them mistrustfully as they hovered above everyone's heads. Everyone chattered excitedly until they started dive-bombing around the room and causing small explosions. Everyone started screaming and running for cover. Donna pulled Lance down to hide under a table with her.

Rose ran over to the DJ's stand. The Santas were lined up opposite. Rose called, "Oi! Santa! Word of advice: if you're attacking a woman with a sonic screwdriver..." She spoke into the microphone, "...don't let her near the sound system." She held her sonic screwdriver next to the amplifiers and it made a horrible, high-pitched screeching sound.

Everyone covered their ears and the Santas vibrated violently until they fell to pieces. Rose removed her sonic screwdriver and then ran to examine the mechanics of the Santas. Everyone began to get up off the floor. Rose picked up the consoles which the Santas were using. She murmured as Donna knelt by her, "Look at that, remote control for the decorations..." She showed Donna the hand that held the consoles. "...but there's a second remote control for the robots." She examined the head of one. "They're not scavengers anymore. I think someone's taken possession."

Donna said, "Never mind all that, people have been hurt."

Rose replied, "Nah, they wanted you alive, look," She threw her a bauble. "they're not active now."

Donna said, "All I'm saying, you could help."

Rose said, holding the head to her ear, "Gotta think of the bigger picture... there's still a signal!" And with that, she took off.

Donna made to follow her when Sylvia asked, scared, "Donna... who is she? Who is that woman?"

Donna didn't have an answer for her. She followed Rose, leaving Sylvia and Lance staring after her.

* * *

Donna followed Rose outside where she stood scanning the helmet with her sonic screwdriver. "There's someone behind this, directing the robo-force."

Donna asked, "But why is it me? What have I done?"

"If we find the controller, we'll find that out. Oh!" Rose raised her sonic screwdriver into the air. "It's up there. Something in the sky." Her screwdriver beeped. "Crap, I've lost the signal. Donna, we've got to get to your office, HC Clements. I think that's where it all started." Lance came out. "Lance, is it Lance? Can you give me a lift?" She darted off without waiting for an answer.

Rose, Donna and Lance arrived at HC Clements. They ran into the building and then into Donna's office. Rose went straight to a computer and said, "This might just be a locksmiths, but HC Clements was brought up twenty three years ago by the Torchwood Institute."

Donna asked, "Who are they?"

Rose replied, "They were behind the battle of Canary Wharf." Blank silence from Donna. "...Cyberman invasion." Donna looked at her inquiringly. Rose asked, "Skies over London full of Daleks?"

Donna said, "Oh, I was in Spain."

"They had Cybermen in Spain."

Donna explained, "Scuba diving."

Rose sighed, "That big picture, Donna, you keep on missing it." She darted over to another computer. "Torchwood was destroyed, but HC Clements stayed in business. I think... someone else came in and took over," She whacked the monitor. "the operation."

Donna asked, "But what do they want with me?"

Rose turned to her, giving Donna her full attention. "Somehow you've been dosed with Huon energy. And that's a problem because Huon energy hasn't existed since the Dark times. The only place you'd find a Huon particle now is a remnant in the heart of the TARDIS. See? That's what happened. Say... that's the TARDIS," She showed Donna a mug. "And that's you." Rose picked up a pencil. "The particles inside you activated. The two sets of particles magnetised and whap!" She threw the pencil into the mug. "You were pulled inside the TARDIS."

Donna asked, weakly, "I'm a pencil inside a mug?"

Rose replied, "Yes, you are. 4H. Sums you up." She turned to Lance. "Lance? What was HC Clements working on? Anything top secret? Special operations? Do not enter?"

Lance replied defensively, "I don't know, I'm in charge of personnel. I wasn't project manager." Rose held her sonic screwdriver to the screen and it instantly displayed the page she was looking for. "Why am I even explaining myself? What the hell are we talking about?"

Rose said, "They make keys, that's the point. And look at this..." A 3D plan of the building came up on the screen. "... we're on the third floor."

* * *

Rose, Lance and Donna waited for the lift to come down to their floor. "Underneath reception, there's a basement, yes?" The doors pinged open and Rose went inside and looked at the controls. "Then how come when you look on the lift, there's a button marked "lower basement"? There's a whole floor which doesn't exist on the official plans. So what's down there, then?

Lance asked, "Are you telling me this building's got a secret floor?"

Rose replied, "No, I'm showing you this building's got a secret floor."

Donna said, "It needs a key."

"I don't." Rose sonicked the lock. "Right then, thanks you two, I can handle this. See you later."

Donna said, "No chance, Martian. You're the woman who keeps saving my life, I ain't letting you out of my sight." She joined Rose in the lift.

Rose sighed, "Going down."

Donna said pointedly, "Lance?"

Lance stammered, "Maybe I should go to the police."

"Inside." Lance meekly joined them in the lift.

Rose smirked and asked, "To honour and obey?"

Lance agreed, "Tell me about it, love."

Donna snapped, "Oi!" The doors closed and the lift descended.

The lift pinged when it reached the lower basement and Rose, Donna and Lance stepped out into a long, dark, dank corridor, dimly lit with an eerie green light. Donna asked, "Where are we? Well, what goes on down here?"

Rose replied, "Let's find out..."

Donna asked, "Do you think Mr. Clements knows about this place?"

Rose shrugged, "The mysterious H C Clements? I think he's part of it." Her eye was caught by something. "Oh, look, transport."

* * *

Rose, Donna and Lance trundled down the corridor each standing on their own electric scooters, all looking extremely comical. Donna looked at Rose and Lance and burst out laughing. Rose joined in, but Lance didn't get it. They came to a door which said "Torchwood - authorised personnel only", so naturally they abandoned their scooters as Rose turned the wheel that would open the door to reveal a ladder. She peered upwards and pointed at them both sternly and said, "Wait here. Just need to get my bearings. Don't... do anything." She started up the ladder.

Donna said, "You'd better come back."

Rose smiled at her cheekily and said, "I couldn't get rid of you if I tried."

Donna smiled. She and Lance watched Rose climb the ladder. Lance said, "Donna... have you thought about this? Properly? I mean, this is serious! What the hell are we gonna do?"

Donna, who wasn't really listening, replied, "Oh, I thought July." She smiled brightly at him and then turned her attention back to Rose climbing the ladder.

Rose reached the top of the ladder where she was confronted with the underside of a manhole. She used her sonic to open it and climbed out into daylight, she was overlooking the Thames Flood barrier. Rose went back in and climbed back down quickly. She jumped off the last rung of the ladder and said, "Thames flood barrier! Right on top of us. Torchwood snuck in and built this place underneath."

Donna asked, "What, there's like a secret base hidden underneath a major London landmark?"

Rose got excited and said with a smile, "I know! Unheard of."

They entered some kind of laboratory, full of massive test tubes bubbling away and chemistry equipment. Rose, glad to get her understanding of science back again, happily said, "Oh, look at this! Stunning! Particle extrusion!"

Donna asked, "What does it do?"

Rose said, "Particle extrusion. Hold on," She darted over to one of the bubbling tubes and tapped it and said, "Brilliant. They've been manufacturing Huon particles. In case my people got rid of Huons, they unravelled the atomic structure."

Lance, who was confused, asked, "Your people? Who are they? What company do you represent?"

Rose realized what she said and quickly covered it up, "Oh, I'm a freelancer. But this lot are rebuilding them. They've been using the river! Extruding them through a flat hydrogen base so they've got the end result, Huon particles in liquid form." She picked up a small test tube full of the Huon particles.

Donna asked, "And that's what's inside me?" Rose looked at her and gently turned a knob at the top of the test tube, making the contents glow gold, and Donna with it. Donna panicking, shrieked, "Oh, my God!"

Rose explained, "Because the particles are inactive, they need something living to catalyse inside and that's you. Saturate the body and then... Ha!" Donna jumped out of her skin as Rose figured it out. "The wedding! Yes, you're getting married, that's it! Best day of your life, walking down the aisle, oh, your body's a battleground! There's a chemical war inside! Adrenaline, acetylcholine, wham go the endorphins, oh you're cooking! Yeah, you're like a walking oven! A pressure cooker, a microwave, all churning away, the particles reach boiling point, SHAZAM!" Donna slapped her. Rose indignantly asked, "What did I do this time?"

Donna asked, "Are you enjoying this?" Rose relaxed, ashamed of herself.

Donna walked towards her, breathing heavily in her distress. "Right, just tell me, these particles, are they dangerous? Am I safe?"

Rose sincerely said, "Yes! No! I don't know. Huon particles haven't been around for a long time."

Donna asked, "Rose... if your lot got rid of Huon particles... why did they do that?"

Rose quietly said, "Because they were deadly."

Donna, shocked, gasped, "Oh, my God..."

Rose comforted her, "I'll sort it out, Donna. Whatever's been done to you, I'll reverse it. I've lost everyone, I'm not about to lose someone else."

They were distracted by crashes and bangs that seem to come from all around them. A voice said, "Oh, she is long since lost." One of the walls slid upwards to reveal a secret chamber with an enormous round hole in the floor. The voice said, "I have waited so long, hibernating at the edge of the universe..."

Lance's eyes widened in horror and he hurriedly retreated through the door. The voice continued, "Until the secret heart was uncovered and called out to waken!" The walls of the chamber were lined with the armed robots wearing black hoods. Lance ran as fast as he could down the corridor back to the door concealing the ladder, he opened it.

Rose peered down the hole and said, "Someone's been digging... oh, very Torchwood. Drilled by laser. How far down does it go?"

The voice said, "Down and down, all the way to the centre of the Earth!"

Rose, surprised, asked in disbelief, "Really? Seriously? What for?"

Donna shuffled forwards and answered, "Dinosaurs."

Rose asked, "What?"

Donna answered, "Dinosaurs?"

Rose asked, "What are you on about, dinosaurs?"

Donna said, "That film, Under the Earth, with dinosaurs. Trying to help!"

Rose whispered, "Donna, not right now. That's not helping."

The voice spoke again and said, "Such sweet friends."

Rose said, "Only a madman talks to thin air and trust me, you don't want to make me mad. Where are you?"

The voice said, "High in the sky, floating so high on Christmas Night."

Rose said, "I didn't come all this way to talk on the intercom! Come on, let's have a look at you!"

The voice asked, "Who are you with such command?"

Rose said, "I'm Rose Tyler. The Vixen. Also known as Bad Wolf. I'm sure you've heard of me."

The voice said, "Howl your last cry then, Bad Wolf, for you will be sick at heart." Donna swore she heard some fear in that last sentence. She looked at Rose. Who could she be? That even creatures from beyond were afraid of her.

A giant spider-humanoid creature teleported herself into the chamber, snarling and growling. Rose's eyes widened as she murmured, "The Racnoss... but that's impossible, you're one of the Racnoss!"

The Racnoss corrected, "Empress of the Racnoss."

Rose said, "If you're the Empress, where's the rest of the Racnoss? Or... are you the only one?"

The Empress talked, ignoring Rose's question, "Such a sharp mind in such a young child."

Rose said, "That's it, the last of your kind." She turned to Donna and explained. "The Racnoss come from the Dark Times, billions of years ago, billions. They were carnivores, omnivores, they devoured whole planets."

The Empress said, "Racnoss are born starving, is that our fault?"

Donna said in disbelief, "They eat people?"

Rose asked, "HC Clements, did he wear those... those erm, black and white shoes?"

Donna answered, "He did! We used to laugh, we used to call him the fat cat in spats." Rose nodded and pointed to a web on the ceiling. A pair of black and white shoes still attached to the unfortunate HC Clements could just be seen poking out.

Donna cried out, "Oh, my God!"

The Empress licked her lips and said, "Mm, my Christmas dinner." She cackled.

Rose said, "You shouldn't even exist! Way back in history, the Fledgling Empires went to war against the Racnoss, they were wiped out." Lance appeared on a balcony above the Racnoss, unbeknownst to her. Donna spotted him and Lance motioned for her to stay silent.

The Empress explained with pride, "Except for me."

Donna, in a bid to distract her, said, "But that's what I've got inside me, that Huon energy thing. Oi! Look at me, lady, I'm talking. Where do I fit in? How comes I get all stacked up with these Huon particles?" Lance descended the stairs, axe at the ready. Donna continued, "Look at me, you! Look me in the eye and tell me."

The Empress said, "The bride is so feisty!"

Donna said, "Yes, I am! And I don't know what you are, you big... thing. But a spider's just a spider and an axe is an axe! Now, do it!" Lance swung the axe, the Empress swung around and hissed at the last moment, then he stopped. He glanced round at Donna and started to laugh and the Empress laughed with him.

Lance said to the Empress, "That was a good one. Your face!"

The Empress said, "Lance is funny."

Donna shouted, "What?"

Rose realizing what happened quietly said, "I'm sorry. Donna, I'm so, so sorry."

Donna asked her, "Sorry for what? Lance, don't be so stupid! Get her!"

Lance stared at her pityingly and said, "God, she's thick." Donna looked right back at him, so confused. Lance continued, "Months I had to put up with her. Months. A woman who can't even point to Germany on a map."

Donna said not understanding, "I don't understand."

Rose asked, "How did you meet him again?"

Donna replied, "In the office. I told you that."

Rose said, "He made you coffee."

Donna stared at her, "What?"

Lance said as though addressing an idiot, "Every day, I made you coffee."

Rose explained, "You had to be dosed with liquid particles over six months."

Donna asked, "He was poisoning me?"

Rose said, "It was all there in the job title, the Head of Human Resources."

Lance said, "This time, its personnel." He and the Racnoss laughed.

Donna said, on the verge of tears, "But... we were getting married."

Lance said, "Well, I couldn't risk you running off. I had to say yes. And then I was stuck with a woman who thinks the height of excitement is a new flavour Pringle. Oh, I had to sit there and listen to all that yap yap yap..."oh, Brad and Angelina... is Posh pregnant?" X Factor, Atkins Diet, Feng Shui, split ends, text me, text me, text me, dear God, the never ending fountain of fat, stupid trivia."

Donna listened to this torrent of abuse with an expression of increasing hurt and confusion. Lance spat, "I deserve a medal."

Rose asked, "Oh, is that what she's offered you? The Empress of the Racnoss? What are you? Her consort?"

Lance sneered, "It's better than a night with her."

Donna, now with tears streaming down her face, looked up and said, "But I love you."

Lance nastily said, "That's what made it easy. It's like you said, Rose, the big picture, what's the point of it all if the Human Race is nothing? That's what the Empress can give me. The chance to... go out there. To see it. The size of it all. I think you understand that, don't you, Rose?"

Rose spoke, "Well, I'm sort of homeless, but I do know one thing, and that's the fact that you're not hurting anyone while I'm here."

The Empress asked, "Who is this girl?"

Lance answered, "What she said, Martian."

Rose said, eyes flashing, "My name's the Vixen. And I'm Bad Wolf, Defender of the Universe." The Empress flinched. "A little child? Easy. The protector of the Universe? Now you're scared. Now answer me, what's down here? The Racnoss are extinct. What's gonna help you four thousand miles down? That's just the molten core of the Earth."

Lance said, "I think she wants us to talk."

The Empress said, "I think so too."

Lance said, "Well, tough! All we need is Donna!"

The Empress hesitated a bit before saying, "Kill this chattering child!"

Donna stood in front of Rose and said, "Don't you hurt her!"

Rose gently said, "No, no, it's all right. Donna, look at me, standing in front and protecting the Universe is most probably my job, not yours, okay?"

Donna, despite being frightened, shook her head and said, "No, I won't let them!"

The Empress ordered, "At arms!"

The robots pointed their guns at Rose. Rose calmly put Donna behind her and said, "Ah, now. Except."

The Empress continued, "Take aim!"

Rose said, "I just want to point out the obvious..."

The Empress said, "They won't hit the bride. They're such very good shots."

Rose said, "And even if they were going to, I would take a bullet for her and anyone in the universe any day. Just... just... just... hold on, just a tick, just a tiny... just a little... tick. If you think about it, the particles activated in Donna and drew her inside my spaceship. So, reverse it... the spaceship comes to her." She tweaked the tube of Huon particles which caused both the particles in the tube and inside Donna to glow.

The Empress shouted, "Fire!" The robots fired their guns, but too late, the TARDIS had already materialised around them and Rose and Donna were safe inside. Rose darted to the console and said, "Off we go!"

* * *

Rose caught Donna looking at her and asked, "What?" Donna hugged her and said, "I can't believe you were going to protect me, even if it killed you."

Rose pulled away and said, "Oh, you know what I said before about time machines? Well, I lied. And now we're gonna use it." The TARDIS spun through the vortex. Rose said, "We need to find out what the Empress of the Racnoss is digging up. If something's buried at the planet core, it must've been there since the beginning. That's just brilliant. I've always wanted to see this. Donna, we're going further back than I've ever been before." It's only then that she notices Donna's shoulders are shuddering with the silent tears pouring down her cheeks.

The TARDIS having arrived at her destination, clicked quietly as she cooled down. Rose peered around the console as a miserable Donna sat in one of the chairs. Rose said, quietly, "We've arrived... want to see?"

Donna unenthusiastically replied, "I s'pose."

Rose swung the monitor round and said, "Oh, that scanner's a bit small. Maybe your way's best." She went to the door and waited for Donna and said, "Come on." Donna stood resignedly and joined her. Rose said, "No human's ever seen this. You'll be the first."

Donna said, "All I want to see is my bed."

Rose said, "Donna Noble, welcome to the creation of the Earth." She opened the doors onto a spectacular sight. Donna's mouth fell open. The sun shined through beautiful coloured dust and gas clouds, enormous rocks floating around. "We've gone back 4.6 billion years. There's no solar system, not yet. Only dust and rocks and gas." She pointed. "That's the Sun over there, brand new. Just beginning to burn."

Donna asked, "Where's the Earth?"

Rose replied, "All around us... in the dust."

Donna muttered, "Puts the wedding in perspective. Lance was right. We're just... tiny."

Rose said, "No, but that's what you do. The human race. Making sense out of chaos. Marking it out with weddings and Christmas and calendars. This whole process is beautiful, but only if it's being observed."

Donna asked, "So, I came out of all this?"

Rose said, smiling, "Isn't that amazing?" A massive chunk of rock floated lazily past the TARDIS.

Donna joked, "I think that's the Isle of Wight." They laughed.

Rose explained, "Eventually, gravity takes hold. Say, one big rock, heavier than the others, starts to pull other rocks towards it. All the dust and gas and elements get pulled in, everything, piling in until you get the…"

Donna finished for her, "Earth."

Rose said, "But the question is... what was that first rock?" A star shaped rock emerged through the clouds.

Donna pointed it out, "Look."

Rose breathed, "The Racnoss..." She rushed back to the console and turned a wheel frantically. Rose warned, "Hold on, the Racnoss are hiding from the war! What's it doing? The rocks, the particles of dust and gas, they're all zooming towards the Racnoss as though drawn by a magnetic force."

Donna said, "Exactly what you said."

Rose ran back to the door to look, realization dawning on her face as she said, "Oh, they didn't just bury something at the centre of the Earth... they became the centre of the Earth. The first rock." The TARDIS suddenly shuddered violently and they were nearly knocked off their feet.

Donna asked, "What was that?"

Rose replied with a grim face, "Trouble." She slammed the doors shut.

Rose and Donna struggled to keep their balance as the TARDIS shuddered and tipped. Donna said, yelling over the noise, "What the hell's it doing?"

Rose said, "Remember that little trick I pulled, particles pulling particles. It works in reverse, they're pulling us back!" She desperately tried to pilot the TARDIS but it was beyond het control as they whirled through the vortex.

Donna asked, "Well, can't you stop it? Hasn't it got a handbrake? Can't you reverse or warp or beam or something?"

Rose said, "Backseat driver. Oh! Wait a minute!" She pulled out the extrapolator from underneath the console. Rose continued, "The extrapolator! Can't stop us, but it should give us a good bump!" The TARDIS materialised back in the chamber.

Rose whacked the extrapolator and said, "Now!"

* * *

The TARDIS disappeared and reappeared down the corridor. Rose and Donna emerged. Rose said, "We're about 200 yards to the right. Come on!" They ran.

Rose and Donna arrived at the doorway leading up to the Thames Flood Barrier. Donna asked out of breath and scared, "But what do we do?"

Rose who was listening behind the door with a stethoscope said, "I don't know! I make it up as I go along! But trust me, I've got friend who's got a history."

Donna said, "But I still don't understand. I'm full of particles, but what for?"

Rose explained, "There's a Racnoss web at the centre of the Earth, but my people unravelled their power source. The Huon particles ceased to exist but the Racnoss are stuck."

A robot grabbed Donna for behind, covered her mouth so she can't scream and dragged her away. Rose, who hadn't noticed, continued, "They've just been in hibernation for billions of years. Frozen. Dead. Kaput! So you're the new key. Brand new particles, living particles! They need you to open it and you have never been so quiet." She finally looked behind her and noticed that she had gone. She sighed and looked up and down the empty corridor. She opened the door with her sonic screwdriver, only to be confronted with an armed robot.

* * *

Donna who had joined Lance tied up in the web on the ceiling said, "I hate you."

Lance said, "Yeah, I think we've gone a bit beyond that now, sweetheart."

The Empress said, "My golden couple. Together at last, your awful wedded life. Tell me; do you want to be released?"

Donna and Lance said together, "Yes!"

The Empress said, "You're supposed to say "I do."

Lance scoffed and said, "Ha. No chance."

The Empress shrieked, "Say it!" Lance looked at Donna fearfully and said, "I do."

Donna opened her mouth and said, "I do."

The Empress said, "I don't." She cackled. "Activate the particles. Purge every last one!" Donna and Lance both began to glow again. The Empress ordered, "And release!" The particles extracted themselves from Donna and Lance and zoomed down the hole in the ground.

The Empress said, "The secret heart unlocks. And they will waken from their sleep of Ages."

Donna asked, "Who will? What's down there?"

Lance asked, "How thick are you?"

The Empress said, "My children, the long lost Racnoss. Now will be born to feast on flesh!" The chirping of the spiders and the patters of their feet could be heard coming up the hole. The Empress said, "The web-star shall come to me. My babies will be hungry. They need sustenance. Perish the web."

Lance pleaded, "Use her! Not me! Use her!"

The Empress laughed and said, "Oh, my funny little Lance! But you are quite impolite to your lady-friend. The Empress does not approve." The web around Lance loosened and he tumbled down the hole.

Donna screamed, "Laaaaaance!"

The Empress shouted, "Harvest the humans! Reduce them to meat." One of the robots ascended the stairs and ran up the side of the chamber. The Empress continued, "My children are climbing towards me and none shall stop them!" She hissed and turned to the robot. "So you might as well unmask, you clever little girl.

Rose said, removing the mask and the cloak, "Oh well. Nice try. I've got you, Donna!" She aimed her sonic screwdriver up at Donna and the web loosened.

Donna screeched, "I'm gonna fall!"

Rose replied, "No! You're gonna swing!" Sure enough, Donna swung right over the hole on one of the strands of web and towards Rose. Donna screamed and swung right underneath Rose and smashed into the wall with a dull bang.

The Empress smirked. Rose apologized, "Oh. Sorry."

Donna was sprawled out on her back below her. Donna said, "Thanks for nothing."

The Empress said, "This Fox-girl amuses me."

Rose faced the Empress and snarled, eyes glowing gold, "Empress of the Racnoss, I give you one last chance. I can find you a planet. I can find you a place in the universe to coexist. Take that offer and end this now."

The Empress laughed, "This child is so funny."

Rose asked, "What's your answer?"

The Empress said, "Oh, I'm afraid I have to decline." She laughed again.

Rose said, "What happens next is your own doing."

The Empress shouted, "I'll show you what happens next." She hissed. "At arms!" The robots raised their guns. The Empress ordered, "Take aim!" The robots aim. "And..."

Rose said quietly, "Relax." The robots went limp.

Donna asked, "What did you do?"

Rose said, "Guess what I've got, Donna?" She pulled out the remote control from one of her pockets. "Pockets."

Donna, amazed, asked, "How did that fit in there?"

Rose grinned and replied, "They're bigger on the inside."

The Empress said, "Robo-forms are not necessary. My children may feast on Martian flesh."

Rose said, "Oh, but I'm not from Mars."

The Empress inquired, "Then where?"

Rose said, "My home planet is far away and long-since gone. But its name lives on. Gallifrey!"

The Empress shrieked, suddenly full of anger, "They murdered the Racnoss!"

Rose spoke with a dark look in her gold eyes, "I warned you. You did this." She brought out a handful of baubles.

The Empress, panicking, yelled, "No! No! Don't! No!" Rose threw several handfuls of the baubles into the air.

Some surrounded the Empress and some smashed into the walls of the corridor, destroying them and letting the water from the Thames rush through in torrents. Another bauble exploded causing a fire at the Empress' feet. She wailed as water flooded into the chamber and down the hole. The Empress screamed, grief-stricken, "My children!" Rose stood watching in silence, surrounded by fire and water, while the river swirled down the hole like a plughole.

The Empress, now hysterical and in torturous pain as she is consumed by flame, wailed, "No! My children! My children!"

Donna saw the dark look in Rose's eyes and said, "Rose! You can stop now!"

But Rose couldn't stop, she watched the Racnoss writhe and wail in agony with dark eyes, full of some secret pain and then, Rose said to Donna, "Come on! Time I got you out!" The two girls ran up the stairs, soaking wet. The Empress wailed behind them, "Transport me!"

* * *

The TARDIS materialised across the road from Donna's house. She and Rose stepped outside. Rose said, "There we go. Told you she'd be all right. She can survive anything."

Donna said, "More than I've done."

Rose scanned her and said, "Nope. All the Huon particles have gone. No damage, you're fine."

Donna said, "Yeah, but apart from that... I missed my wedding, lost my job and became a widow on the same day. Sort of."

Rose enveloped Donna in a hug and said, "I'm sorry, so sorry, I couldn't save him."

Donna pulled back and unfeelingly said, "He deserved it." Rose raised her eyebrow. Donna's face softened. "No, he didn't." She looked round at the house and said, "I'd better get inside. They'll be worried."

Rose said, "Best Christmas present they could have." They watched Sylvia and Geoff embrace each other through the window. "Oh, no, I forgot, you hate Christmas."

Donna said, "Yes, I do."

Rose looked at the sky and asked, "Even if it snows?" She tweaked a hidden switch on the TARDIS and a ball of light shot out of the top and exploded like a firework in the sky into softly falling snow.

Donna laughed with delight. "I can't believe you did that!"

Rose replied casually, "Oh, basic atmospheric excitation." She grinned at her and Donna smiled back.

Donna said, "Merry Christmas."

Rose smiled and said, "And you. So... what will you do with yourself now?"

Donna answered, "Not getting married for starters. And I'm not gonna temp anymore. I dunno... travel... see a bit more of planet Earth... walk in the dust. Just... go out there and do something."

Rose started to say something, "Well, you could always..."

Donna asked, "What?"

Rose tentatively finished, "... come with me..."

Donna smiled and said, "No."

The Time Lord answered quickly, "Okay."

Donna tried to explain, "I can't..."

Rose said with false indifference, "No, that's fine."

Donna spoke, overwhelmed. "No, but really... everything we did today... do you live your life like that?"

Rose unconvincingly said, "... Not all the time."

Donna put a hand on Rose's shoulder and said, "I think you do. And I couldn't."

Rose said, "But you've seen it out there. It's beautiful."

Donna added, "And it's terrible. That place was flooding and burning and they were dying and you were stood there like... I don't know... a stranger. And then you made it snow. I mean, you scare me to death!"

Rose spoke after a short silence, "Well then."

Donna spoke up, "Tell you what I will do though, Christmas dinner. Oh, come on."

Rose said, "I don't do that sort of thing."

Donna pointed out, "You did it last year, you said so. And you might as well because Mum always cooks enough for twenty."

Rose gave in, "Oh, all right then. But you go first, better warn them. And... don't say I'm a Martian." She indicated the TARDIS. "I just have to park her properly, she might drift off to the Middle Ages. I'll see you in a minute." She disappeared inside the TARDIS and it began to dematerialise, and that's when Donna realised she's never going to see her again.

Donna yelled, "Rose! Rose!" The engines stopped and the Rose popped her head outside the door. Rose said, "Blimey, you can shout."

Donna took a deep breath and asked, "Am I ever gonna see you again?"

Rose answered, "If I'm lucky."

Donna said, "Just... promise me one thing, find someone."

Rose said stubbornly, "I don't need anyone."

Donna replied quietly, "Yes, you do. Because sometimes, I think you need someone to stop you."

Rose answered just as quietly, "Yeah." She paused. "Thanks then, Donna, good luck, and just... be magnificent."

Donna smiled and laughed, "I think I will, yeah." Rose smiled and retreated back into the TARDIS. Donna called, "Rose?"

Rose opened the door and said, "Yeah?"

Donna started, "That friend of yours... what was his name?"

Rose answered with a lump in her throat, "The Doctor, just the Doctor, and I loved him." She closed the door for the last time, and instead of its usual dematerialisation, the TARDIS shot up into the night sky. Donna watched with a sad smile and then walked back home.

A/N- Done finally, Next chapter, Tyler and Jones. Please Review.


	3. Tyler and Jones

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who

Chapter 3: Tyler and Jones

* * *

Previously:

 _ **Rose smiled and retreated back into the TARDIS. Donna calls, "Rose?" Rose opened the door and said, "Yeah?" Donna starts, "That friend of yours... what was his name?" Rose answered with a lump in her throat, "The Doctor, just the Doctor, and I loved him." She closed the door for the last time, and instead of its usual dematerialisation, the TARDIS shot up into the night sky. Donna watched with a sad smile and then**_ _ **walked back home.**_

* * *

Martha Jones walked along Chancery Street on her way to the hospital in the morning. She was listening to the radio, and the announcer was saying: "What can happen on an average beautiful day, you never know. Celebrate seasonal changes...On a beautiful sunny day." Her phone rang. She answered it and said, "You're up early! What's happening?"

Her sister, Tish said, "It's a nightmare, because Dad won't listen, and I'm telling you, Mum is going mental. Swear to God, Martha, this is epic. You've got to get in there and stop him."

Martha asked, "How do I do that?"

Tish answered, "Tell Dad he can't bring her!"

Martha's phone rang again, she looked at it and said to Tish, "Hold on, that's Leo. I'll call you back".

Leo said to Martha, "Martha, if Mum and Dad start to kick off, tell them I don't even want a party. I didn't even ask for one. They can always give me the money instead."

Martha sighed as she tried to solve the family crisis, "Yeah, but why do I have to tell them? Why can't you?" Her phone rang again and she said, "Hold on, that's Mum. I'll call you back."

Martha's mother, Francine said, "I don't mind your father making a fool of himself in private, but this is Leo's 21st, everyone is going to be there, and the entire family is going to look ridiculous."

Martha tried to reason with her mum, "Mum, it's a party, I can't stop Dad from bringing his girlfriend." Her phone rang. "Hold on, that's Dad, I'll call you back."

Her dad, Clive said, "Martha? Now, tell your mother, Leo is my son, and I'm paying for half that party. I'm entitled to bring who I like."

Martha sighed and said, "I know, but think what it's going to look like for Mum, if you're standing there with Annalise."

Clive argued, "What's wrong with Annalise?"

A voice, most probably Annalise, asked, "Is that Martha? Say hi. Hi, Martha, hi!"

Martha greeted in mock cheeriness, "Hi, Annalise."

Annalise said, "Big kiss, lots of love, see you at the party, Babes." She said to Clive, "Now take me shopping, big boy." Clive laughed.

Martha closed her phone and shook her head as Rose stepped in front of her. The blonde said, "Like so!" as she took off her watch, gave it to Martha and said, "See? Put it on tonight. And I want it back." Martha looked puzzled and a little amused as she accepted the watch, then continued to the Royal Hope Hospital.

* * *

Thunder could be heard. A person clad in black leather and shiny helmet pushed her aside. Martha, annoyed, said, "Hey! Watch, it mate!" The man looked at Martha, then entered the hospital. She hesitated, a little nonplussed, then went inside herself.

The medical students' mentor, Mr Stoker, asked a blonde woman in bed, "Now then, Ms. Smith, a very good morning to you. How are you today?"

Rose replied, "Oh, not so bad, still a bit, you know. Ugh."

Mr. Stoker explained to his students, "Rose Smith, admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains. Jones, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me."

Martha whispered to Rose, "That wasn't very clever, running around outside, was it?"

Rose stared at her and said, "Sorry?"

Martha explained, "On Chancery Street this morning. You came up to me and gave me your watch."

Rose said, "But I have my watch." She motioned to the watch next to her clothes by the bed.

Martha held Rose's watch up and asked, "So this isn't your watch? You gave it to me this morning. I don't know why, you just did."

Rose said, "Not me. I was here, in bed. Ask the nurses."

Martha said, "Well, that's weird, cause it looked like you. Have you got a sister?"

Rose wistfully said, "No, not any more. Just me."

Mr. Stoker impatiently said, "As time passes and I grow ever more infirm and weary, Miss Jones."

Martha said, "Sorry. Right. Tell me, Miss Smith, could you be pregnant?"

Rose said, "No, I don't think so, I haven't had a relationship in over a year." Martha put her stethoscope to the Rose's chest, she heard her double heartbeat and looked puzzled. She moved the stethoscope to the other heart. She looked at Rose, stunned, who winked at her.

Mr. Stoker said. "I weep for further generations. Are you having trouble locating the heart, Miss Jones?"

Martha decided to keep her discovery to herself, "Um. I don't know. Stomach cramps?"

Mr. Stoker said, "That is a symptom, not a diagnosis. And you rather failed basic techniques by not consulting first with the patient's chart." He picked up the chart, received an electric shock, and dropped it.

Martha said, "That happened to me this morning."

Morgenstern put in, "I had the same thing on the door handle."

Swales said, "And me, on the lift."

Mr. Stoker said, "That's only to be expected. There's a thunderstorm moving in and lightning is a form of static electricity, as was first proven by, anyone?"

When no one answered, Rose said, "Benjamin Franklin."

Mr. Stoker said to her, "Correct!" he turned and told his students, "Moving on,"

* * *

Martha was on the phone with her sister, she said, "No, listen, I've worked out a plan. We tell Annalise that the buffet tonight is one hundred per cent carbohydrate, and she won't turn up."

Tish said on phone, "I wish you'd take this seriously. That's our inheritance she's spending. On fake tan. Tell you what, I'm not that far away, I'll drop by for a sandwich and we can draw up a plan."

Martha looked at the torrential rain outside the window and said, "In this weather? I'm not going out, it's pouring down."

Tish said, "It's not raining here. That's weird. It's sitting right on top of you, I can see it, but it's dry where I am."

Martha said, "Well, you just got lucky."

Tish argued. "No, but it's like in cartoons, you know, when a man's got a cloud over his head."

Martha ignored her and changed the subject, "But listen, I tell you what we'll do." Rose walked by the room in her dressing gown. She glanced in and continued on. Martha looked at her and continued, "We tell Dad and Annalise to get there early, for about 7:30, for Leo to do his birthday stuff. We tell Mum to come about 8:30 or nine, and that gives me time to have a word with Annalise, and..." Swales interrupted Martha by touching her arm, looking out the window. Martha asked her, "What?"

Swales said in horror, "The rain."

Martha said gently, "It's only rain."

Tish asked on the phone "Martha! Have you seen the rain?"

Martha was confused and said, "Why's everyone fussing about rain?"

Swales looked at the window and said, "It's going up."

Tish said, "The rain is going up."

Martha looked. The rain was going up. Then the building shook, Martha and Swales fell, as did most of the things on the counters and in the cupboards. When it stopped, Martha got up and said, "What in hell was that?"

Swales asked in concern, "Are you all right?"

Martha dusted herself off and answered, "I think so, yeah. It felt like an earthquake, or..."

Swales looked outside in fear and said, "Martha? It's night. It was lunchtime."

Martha replied, "It's not night."

Swales said, "It's got to be. It's dark."

Martha looked out the window and said, "We're on the moon."

Swales argued, "Don't be daft, we can't be."

Martha repeated, "We're on the moon. We're on the bloody moon."

* * *

Martha ordered all the patients, "All right, everyone back to bed, we've got an emergency but we'll sort it out." Rose watched her. She pulled the curtain around her bed shut. Martha went to the window, followed by Swales. Martha murmured to herself, "It's real. It's really real. Hold on!" She reached for the window-latch.

Swales sobbed as she begged, "Don't! We'll lose all the air!"

Martha argued, "But they're not exactly air tight. If the air was going to get sucked out it would have happened straight away, but it didn't. So how come?"

Rose pulled aside the bed-curtain, now fully dressed in a blue leather jacket and black jeans, and said, "Very good point! Brilliant, in fact. What was your name?"

Martha answered, "Martha. Martha Jones."

Rose asked, "Well then, Martha Jones, the question is, how are we still breathing?"

Swales said, "We can't be!"

Rose snapped, "Obviously we are so don't waste my time. Martha, what have we got? Is there a balcony on this floor, or a veranda, or...?"

Martha replied, "By the patients' lounge, yeah."

"Fancy going out?" Rose asked, knowing the answer.

Martha breathed, "Okay."

Rose warned, "We might die." Martha shot back, "We might not."

The two women stared at each other for a few moments before Rose said, "Alright! C'mon. Not her, she'd hold us up." Swales sobbed as they left.

* * *

Martha and Rose went to the patients' lounge and pushed open the doors. They stepped out onto the balcony. Martha asked, amazed, "We've got air! How does that work?"

Rose, knowing the answer, said, "Just be glad it does."

Martha said, "I've got a party tonight. It's my brother's twenty-first. My mother's going to be really... really..."

Rose asked, "You okay?"

Martha replied, "Yeah."

Rose asked, "Sure?"

Martha repeated, "Yeah."

Rose asked, "Want to go back in?"

"No way." Martha refused, "I mean, we could die any minute, but all the same, it's beautiful."

Rose smiled, "You think?"

Martha continued, "How many people want to go to the moon? And here we are!"

Rose added quietly, "Standing in the earthlight."

Martha asked, "What do you think happened?"

Rose asked back, "What do you think, Martha Jones?"

Martha confidently answered, "Extra-terrestrial. It's got to be. I don't know, a few years ago that would have sounded mad, but these days? That spaceship flying into Big Ben, Christmas, those Cybermen things. I had a cousin. Adeola. She worked at Canary Wharf. She never came home."

Rose apologized, knowing why Martha's cousin never came back, "I'm sorry."

Martha said, distractedly, "Yeah."

Rose told her, "I was there. In the battle. Lost my family. Lost my boyfriend." Her eyes filled up with tears. Martha saw the tears and felt for the girl.

"I'm sorry, but I promise you, Ms. Smith, we will find a way out. If we can travel to the moon, then we can travel back. There's got to be a way."

Rose was impressed by the woman's confidence and said, "It's not Smith, that's not my real name."

Martha asked, "Who are you, then?"

Rose replied, "I'm the Vixen. Rose Tyler. Better known as Bad Wolf. Let's have a look then." She picked up a pebble and threw it up. "There must be some sort of force field keeping the air in."

Martha asked, "If that's like a bubble sealing us in, that means this is the only air we've got. What happens when it runs out?"

Rose asked softly, "How many people in this hospital?"

Martha said starting to panic, "I don't know, a thousand?"

Rose said, "One thousand people. Suffocating."

Martha asked in disgust, "Why would anyone do that?"

Rose saw some ships and said, "Why don't you ask them yourself." The ships landed. The aliens came out and marched to the hospital.

Martha muttered, "Aliens. That's aliens. Real, proper aliens."

Rose said, "Judoon."

* * *

Rose and Martha hid behind some potted plants as they watched the Judoon scan the people in the hospital. "Oh look down there, you've got a little shop. I had a friend who liked a little shop." Rose said.

Martha told her, annoyed, "Never mind that. What are Judoon?"

Rose answered. "Galactic police. But the Judoon are like police for hire. More like interplanetary thugs, I say."

Martha said in disbelief. "And they brought us to the moon?"

Rose replied, "Neutral territory. According to galactic law, they've got no jurisdiction over the Earth, and they isolated us. That rain? Lightning? That was them, using an H2O scoop." She then murmured in surprise, "My God, I haven't spoke like that in centuries. Feels... sort of nice."

Martha asked, "What's that about 'galactic law'? Where'd you get that from? If they're police, are we under arrest? Are we trespassing on the moon or something?"

Rose answered, "No. No, of course not, they brought us on the moon. But I like that. Good thinking. No, it's simpler. They're making a log, it means they're after something non-human, which is very bad news for me."

Martha asked, "Why?" Rose looked at her. "Oh, you're kidding me." Rose raised an eyebrow. Martha continued, "Don't be ridiculous. Stop looking at me like that."

Rose said, "Come on, then." Rose and Martha left.

* * *

Rose was examining a computer with her sonic screwdriver. Martha came into the room and said, "They've reached third floor. What's that thing?"

Rose replied simply, "Sonic screwdriver."

Martha scoffed, "Well, if you're not going to answer me properly!"

Rose said, "No, really, it is. It's a screwdriver, and it's sonic. Look."

Martha asked, "What else have you got? A laser spanner?"

Rose responded, "No, my friend who did, though, but it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst, cheeky woman." She hit the computer and rambled off, "Oh, this computer! The Judoon must have locked it down. I was just travelling past, I swear, I was just wandering, I wasn't looking for trouble, honestly, I wasn't, but I noticed these plasma coils around the hospital, and that lightning, that's plasma coils, been building up for two days now, so I checked in, I thought something was going on inside, it turns out the plasma coils were the Judoon up above."

Martha asked, not understanding a word of what Rose said, "But what were they looking for?"

Rose replied, "Something that looks human, but isn't."

Martha said, "Like you. Apparently."

Rose agreed, "Like me. But not me."

Martha asked, "Haven't they got a photo?"

Rose said, running her hand through her hair, "Probably is a shape-changer."

Martha asked, "Whatever it is, can't you just leave the Judoon to find it?"

Rose answered, "If they declare the hospital guilty of harbouring a fugitive, they'll sentence it to execution."

Martha asked in disbelief, "All of us?"

Rose replied, "Yeah. If I can find this thing first..." The computer sparked. "Oh! They're thick! Judoon are thick! They are completely thick! They wiped the records. Oh, that's clever."

Martha asked, "What are we looking for?"

Rose mumbled, "I don't know. Any patient admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms. Maybe there's a back-up."

"Just keep working. I'll go ask Mr Stoker, he might know." Martha told her as she left.

* * *

Martha ran down the hall and knocked on the door to Stoker's office and entered without waiting for an answer. She called out, "Mr Stoker!" She saw his feet sticking out around the desk, and the two people in leather outfits and bike helmets.

Florence Finnegan arose, straw in hand. Martha ran for it. Florence ordered the leather-clad men, "Kill her!"

* * *

Martha met up with Rose. "I've restored the back-up." Rose said as Martha said at the same time "I found her."

Rose asked in confusion, "You what?" She turned her head and saw the men in leather. "Run!" she said to Martha. She took Martha's hand and the two woman ran.

Rose and Martha ran down the stairs, followed by the leather-men. Then they saw the Judoon coming up, and dodged out a doorway on the fourth floor. They ran, leather men hot on their tails, skidding around corners and then into the radiology room.

Rose closed and locked the door in the face of a leather–man. "When I say "now", press the button." Rose told Martha.

Martha shouted, "I don't know which one."

Rose shot back, "Find out!" She used her sonic screwdriver on some of the machinery as Martha got the Operator's Manual. The man in leather broke down the door. Rose shouted, "Now!" She zapped the leather-man with radiation, his skeleton visible and then he fell down.

Martha asked, from behind the glass, "What did you do?"

Rose replied, "Increased the radiation by five thousand per cent. Killed him dead."

Martha asked, "Isn't that likely to kill you?"

Rose replied, "Nah, its roentgen radiation. We used to play with roentgen bricks in the nursery. It's safe for you to come out, I've absorbed it all. All I need to do is expel it." She started bouncing and hopping as she continued, "If I concentrate I can shake the radiation out of my body and into one spot. It's in my left shoe. Here we go, here we go, easy does it..." She shook her foot and said, "Out, out, out, out, out. Out, out, ah, ah, ah, ah. It is, it is, it is, it is, it is hot. Ah, hold on." She took off her shoe and threw it into the dustbin. "Done." She said.

Martha said, "You're completely mad."

"Right. I look daft with one shoe." Rose replied as she removed and discarded the other one and wiggling her toes, said, "Barefoot on the moon!"

Martha went to the leather-man and asked, "So what is that thing? And where's it from? The planet Zovirax?"

Rose said, "It's just a Slab. They're called "Slabs". Basic slave drones, see? Solid leather, all the way through. Someone has got one hell of a fetish."

"It came with that woman, Mrs. Finnegan. It was working for her. Just like a servant." Martha told the blonde.

Rose took what remained of her sonic screwdriver out of the x-ray machine and cried out, "My sonic screwdriver." To be honest, you could see where the charred part began and where the actual screwdriver ended. They were both black.

Martha continued, "She was one of the patients, but..."

Rose moaned, "My sonic screwdriver!"

Martha ignored Rose and continued, "She had a straw like some kind of vampire."

Rose whined, "I loved my sonic screwdriver!"

Martha shouted, "Rose!"

"Right. Sorry." Rose said as she tossed the sonic screwdriver away and smiled.

Martha continued, "Anyway! Miss Finnegan is the alien. She was drinking Mr. Stoker's blood."

Rose said, "Funny time to take a snack. You'd think she'd be hiding. Unless, no, wait a minute. Yes! Shape-changer. Internal shape-changer. She wasn't drinking blood, she was assimilating it. If she can adapt Mr Stoker's blood, mimic the morphology, she can register as human. We've got to find her and show the Judoon. Come on!" She ran.

* * *

A Slab walked down a hallway, past Rose and Martha, who were hiding behind a water cooler. Rose said, "That's the thing about Slabs. They always travel in pairs."

Martha asked her, "What about you?"

Rose asked, "What do you mean 'what about me'?"

Martha queried, "Haven't you got back-up? You must have a partner or something?"

Rose groaned, "Ugh. Humans. We're stuck on the moon running out of air with Judoon and a bloodsucking criminal, you're asking personal questions. I can't believe I ever survived as one of you. Come on."

Martha scoffed, "I like that. 'Humans.' I'm still not convinced you're an alien."

They stepped in front of a Judoon, who shined his blue light on Rose's face. The Judoon said, "Non-human."

Martha said in shock, "Oh my God, you really are!"

Rose said, as she took Martha's hand and ran, "And again!" The Judoon shot after them. They went upstairs, and managed to lock a door behind them, emerging in a corridor where people were falling to the ground, gasping for breath. Rose said, "They've done this floor. Come on. The Judoon are logical and just a little bit thick. They won't go back to check a floor they've checked already. If we're lucky."

Martha saw Swales and stopped by her and asked, "How much oxygen is there?"

Swales replied, worriedly, "Not enough for all these people. We're going to run out."

Rose asked Martha, "How are you feeling? Are you all right?"

Martha smiled and said, "I'm running on adrenaline."

Rose grinned at her and said, "Welcome to my world."

Martha asked, "What about the Judoon?"

Rose replied, "Oh, great big lung reserves, it won't slow them down. Where's Mr Stoker's office?"

"It's this way." Martha said as she led Rose down the corridor.

* * *

The girls entered and Martha said, "She's gone! She was here."

Rose examined Mr Stoker and said, "Drained him dry. Every last drop. I was right. She's a plasmavore."

Martha asked, "What was she doing on Earth?"

Rose replied, "Hiding, probably. On the run. Like Ronald Biggs in Rio de Janeiro. What's she doing now? She's still not safe. The Judoon could execute us all. Come on."

"Wait a minute." Martha said as she went to Mr Stoker and closed his eyes, then left with Rose.

Out in the corridor, Rose muttered, "Think, think, think. If I was a plasmavore surrounded by police, what would I do?" She looked at the MRI sign and said, "Aah. She's as clever as me. Almost." Judoon voices could be heard. Rose looked at Martha and said, "Stay here. I need time. You're going to have to hold them up."

Martha asked, exasperated, "How do I do that?"

Rose said, "Martha, forgive me for this. It's to save a thousand lives, it means nothing. Honestly, nothing." She snogged Martha and then ran off. Martha stared after her.

* * *

Rose went into the MRI room, where the machine was making strange noises and Florence Finnegan was working with the controls. Rose put on her best scared face and whimpered, "Have you seen, there are these things, those great big space rhino things, I mean rhinos from space. And we're on the moon. Great big space rhinos with guns on the moon. And I only came in for my blisters, look." She showed her feet. "They're all right now, perfectly good treatment, I said to my husband, I'd recommend this place to anyone, but then we end up on the moon. And did I mention the rhinos?"

Florence shouted, "Hold her!" The Slabs took hold of Rose.

Florence Finnegan was fussing with the MRI machine. Rose said, "That thing, that big machine thing, is it supposed to be making that noise?"

Florence said, "You wouldn't understand."

Rose asked, "Isn't that a magnetic resonance imaging thing? Like a ginormous sort of a magnet? I did magnets at GCSE. Well, I failed, but all the same."

Florence answered, "The magnetic setting is now set to 50,000 Tesla."

Rose remarked, "Ooh. That's a bit strong, innit?"

Florence explained, "I can send out a magnetic pulse that will fry the brain-stems of every living thing within 250,000 miles. Except me, safe in this room."

Rose said, "But... hold on, hold on, I did geography for GCSE, I passed that one, doesn't that distance include Earth?"

Florence said sweetly, "Only the side facing the moon. The other half will survive. Call it my little gift."

Rose said, "I'm sorry, you'll have to forgive me, I'm a little out of my depth. I've spent the past few years working as a shop girl, hence the blisters. Why would you do that?"

Florence said casually, "With everyone dead, the Judoon ships will be mine, to make my escape."

Rose said, "Now, come on, that's weird. You're talking like you're some sort of an alien."

Florence said, "Right-o."

Rose gasped, "No! Really?"

The old woman answered, "Oh, yes."

Rose said, acting amazed, "You're kidding me."

Florence gritted her teeth and said, "I am not."

Rose asked, "I'm talking to an alien? In hospital? What, has this place got an ET department?"

Florence said, "It's the perfect hiding place. Blood banks downstairs for a midnight feast, and all this equipment I'm ready to arm myself with should the police come looking."

Rose said, "So, those rhino things, they're looking for you?"

Florence showed Rose her hand and said, "Yes. But I'm hidden."

Rose murmured, "Oh. Right! Maybe that's why they're increasing their scans."

Florence asked, shocked, "They're doing what?"

Rose looked at her, "Big chief rhino boy, he said, no sign of a non-human, we must increase our scans... up to setting two?"

Florence said to herself, "Then I must assimilate again."

Rose asked, "What does that mean?"

Florence explained, "I must appear to be human."

Rose smiled and said, "Well, you're welcome to come home and meet the family. They'd be honoured. We can have cake."

Florence asked, "Why should I have cake? I've got my little straw." She pulled out a white straw.

Rose grinned, "That's nice. Milkshake? I like chocolate, I had a friend who likes banana. Obsessed with it, really."

Florence chuckled, "You're quite the funny child. And yet, I think, laughing on purpose at the darkness. I think it's time you found some peace. Steady her!"

Rose asked, "Hold on. What are you doing?"

As the Slabs held her, Florence approached Rose with her straw and said, "I'm afraid this is going to hurt. But if it's any consolation, the dead don't tend to remember."

* * *

The Judoon made a cross on Martha's hand. Chief Judoon said, "Confirmed: human. Traces of facial contact with non-human. Continue the search." He said to Martha as he handed her a slip of paper, "You will need this."

Martha asked, "What's that for?"

Chief Judoon replied, "Compensation."

* * *

Florence drank Rose's blood with her straw. The Judoon entered the room and Florence pulled away. She accused them, "Now see what you've done. This poor child just died of fright."

Chief Judoon ordered, "Scan her!" The device beeped. "Confirmation: deceased."

Martha shouted, "No, she can't be. Let me through, let me see her."

Chief Judoon said, "Stop. Case closed."

Martha argued, "But it was her. She killed her. She did it. She murdered her."

Chief Judoon said, "The Judoon have no authority over human crime."

Martha cried out, "But she's not human."

Florence showed them her hand and said slyly, "Oh, but I am. I've been catalogued."

Martha argued, "But she's not! She assimil... Wait a minute. You drank her blood? Rose's blood?" She grabbed a Judoon scanner.

Florence said, "Oh, all right. Scan all you like."

Chief Judoon said, "Non-human."

Florence asked in horror, "What?"

Chief Judoon said, "Confirm analysis."

Florence argued, "Oh, but it's a mistake, surely. I'm human. I'm as human as they come."

Martha said, with tears in her eyes, "She gave her life so they'd find you."

Chief Judoon said, "Confirmed: Plasmavore. I charge you with the crime of murdering the princess of Patrival Regency Nine."

Florence said, "She deserved it! Those pink cheeks and those blond curls and that simpering voice. She was begging for the bite of a plasmavore."

Chief Judoon asked, "Do you confess?"

Florence proudly stated, "Confess? I'm proud of it! Slab, stop them!" The Slab shot. The Judoon shot. The Slab disintegrated.

Chief Judoon said, "Verdict: guilty. Sentence: execution." The warning sign lit up: MAGNETIC OVERLOAD.

Florence sneered, "Enjoy your victory, Judoon, because you're going to burn with me. Burn in hell!" She screamed as they disintegrated her. Martha rushed over to Rose.

Chief Judoon said, "Case closed."

Martha asked, "What did she mean, "burn with me"? The scanner shouldn't be doing that. She's done something."

Chief Judoon said, "Scans detect lethal acceleration of monomagnetic pulse."

Martha shouted, "Well, do something! Stop it!"

Chief Judoon said, "Our jurisdiction has ended. Judoon will evacuate."

Martha yelled at him, "You can't just leave it. What's it going to do?"

Chief Judoon ordered, "All units withdraw." They departed.

The sign continued to flash: MAGNETIC OVERLOAD. Martha shouted after them, "You can't go. That thing's going to explode and it's all your fault." Martha ran to Rose and started to apply pulmonary resuscitation techniques. Martha breathed as she performed CPR, "One, two, three, four, five. One, two, three, four, five." She murmured in realization, "Two hearts!" She did CPR on both sides of Rose's chest. "One, two, three, four, five. One, two, three, four, five." Martha was running out of air as she gave Rose her last breath. Rose gasped and started to cough as Martha fell to the ground. She muttered, "The scanner. She did something." Coughing, Rose crawled and staggered to the MRI machine, and unplugged

* * *

Rose carried Martha down a corridor where patients and doctors alike were either very weak or unconscious due to oxygen starvation. Rose looked out of the window at the Judoon ships. "Come on, come on, come on. Come on, Judoon, reverse it." She muttered as it started to rain. She smiles and said, "It's raining, Martha. It's raining on the moon." In a flash of white light, they disappeared.

* * *

Annalise stormed out the pub and said, "I am not prepared to be insulted!"

Clive said, "She didn't mean it, sweetheart. She just said you look healthy."

Francine argued, "No, I did not. I said orange".

Annalise shrieked, "Clive, that woman is disrespecting me. She's never liked me."

Francine scoffed, "Oh, I can't think why, after you stole my husband."

Annalise retorted, "I was seduced. I'm entirely innocent! Tell her, Clive!"

Francine continued, "And then she has a go at Martha, practically accused her of making the whole thing up."

Martha said, "Mum, I don't mind. Just leave it."

Annalise mocked Martha and said, "Oh. 'I've been to the moon!' As if. They were drugged. It said so on the news."

Francine scoffed, "Since when did you watch the news? You can't handle 'Quiz Mania'."

Tish said to Martha, "Annalise started it. She did. I heard her."

Leo said, "Tish, don't make it worse."

Tish shot back, "You're talking, Leo. What did she buy you, soap? A seventy-five pence soap?"

Annalise said, "Oh, I'm never talking to your family again!" She stormed off. They all talked over each other. Martha, distressed, saw Rose, standing on the corner, looking at her. She smiled and gave her a "follow me" look. She followed her around the building.

* * *

She found her standing and leaning against the TARDIS. Martha said, quietly, "I went to the moon today."

Rose said, with a smile, "A bit more peaceful than down here."

Martha whispered, "You never even told me who you are."

"Rose Tyler. Or the Vixen, at your service." She did a curtsy.

Martha giggled. She then asked, unsatisfied, "What sort of species? It's not every day I get to ask that."

Rose replied, "I'm a Time Lord." Martha quipped, "Right! Not pompous at all, then."

Rose said to her, "I just thought, since you saved my life and all and," She held up a new screwdriver, black with purple at the top. "I've got a brand new sonic screwdriver which needs road testing, you might fancy a trip."

Martha asked, "What, into space?"

Rose grinned and said, "Yeah."

Martha said, "I can't. I've got exams. I've got things to do. I have to go into town first thing and pay the rent, I've got my family going mad."

Rose said, "If it helps, I can travel in time, as well."

Martha said, in disbelief, "Get out of here."

Rose laughed, "I can."

Martha said, "Come on now, that's going too far."

Rose looked at her and said, "I'll prove it." She went into the TARDIS, and it made TARDIS noises, and then disappeared while Martha watched in awe.

She waved her hand in the spot where it was and she jumped back as it came back. Rose stepped out, holding out her hand. "Told you! Can I have my watch back now?"

Martha handed her the watch and said, "I know, but... that was this morning! But, did you... Oh, my God! You can travel in time!" Rose put her watch on again. Martha continued, "But hold on, if you could see me this morning, why didn't you tell me not to go in to work?"

Rose explained, "Crossing into established events is strictly forbidden. Except for cheap tricks."

Martha asked, "And that's your spaceship?"

Rose replied, "It's called the TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space."

Martha commented, "Your spaceship's made of wood. There's not much room. We'd be a bit intimate."

Rose pushed the door open with her signature smile and said, "Take a look."

Martha went in, Rose followed her. She looked around and ran out again. Martha said in astonishment, "Oh, no, no. But it's just a box. But it's huge. How does it do that? It's wood." She knocked on it and continued, "It's like a box with that room just rammed in. It's bigger on the inside."

Rose, after mouthing this last sentence with her with a smile, asked, "Is it? I hadn't noticed." She shut the door behind her and said, "All right, then, let's get going."

Martha asked in amazement, "But is there a crew? Like a navigator and stuff? Where is everyone?"

Rose said, "Just me."

Martha asked, "All on your own?"

Rose said, "Well, she's not really just mine. She's mine and my boyfriend's. And we sometimes had friends, travelling alongside. His name was the Doctor. And... we were together. Anyway."

Martha asked, "Where is he now?"

Rose said, "With my family. Happy. He's fine. He's in a parallel world. Not that you're replacing him."

Martha replied, "Never said I was."

Rose continued, "Just one trip to say "thanks", you get one trip, then back home. I'd rather be on my own." They smiled at each other and Rose said, "Well, then. Close down the gravitic anomalizer. Fire up the helmic regulator. And finally, the hand brake. Ready?"

Martha said, "No."

Rose grinned at her and said, "Off we go." She pulled the hand brake. The TARDIS jolted and shook as she fell.

Martha remarked, "Blimey, it's a bit bumpy."

Rose laughed and said, "Welcome aboard, Miss Jones." She shook her hand.

Martha smiled and said, "It's my pleasure, Ms. Tyler."

A/N: Man, this takes a long time to write. I'll try to upload one chapter every day. Next chapter: The Shakespeare Code. Please review.


	4. The Code of Shakespeare

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

Chapter 4: The Shakespeare Code

* * *

Now, one of my very treasured readers has just pointed out something important, so I just changed that. Thank you for the help, Ulimo

* * *

Previously:

 _ **The TARDIS jolted and shook as the girls fell. Martha remarked, "Blimey, it's a bit bumpy."**_

 _ **Rose laughed and said, "Welcome aboard, Miss Jones." She shook her hand.**_

 _ **Martha smiled and said,**_

 _ **"It's my pleasure, Ms. Tyler."**_

* * *

Inside the TARDIS Rose turned a wheeled control while Martha held on to the console to remain steady. Martha asked curiously, "But how do you travel in time? What makes it go?"

Rose replied, "That takes the fun and mystery out of everything. Martha, you don't wanna know. It just does. Hold on tight!" Martha was knocked to the floor and Rose fell off the console.

Martha stood up and asked, "Blimey! Do you have to pass a test to fly this thing?"

Rose answered with a grin, "Yes, and I think I failed it." She took her blue leather jacket and continued, "Now make the most of it."

She handed Martha's jacket to her. "I promised you one trip and one trip only. Outside this door..." she stopped at the door and faced her and continued, "Bright new world."

Martha asked, "Where are we?"

Rose replied with a smile, "Take a look." She opened the door and continued, "After you."

Martha walked outside and onto an Elizabethan street at night with people milling about. Rose followed her out. Martha said in disbelief, "Oh, you are kidding me. You are so kidding me. Oh, my God! We did it. We travelled in time. Where are we? No, sorry. I gotta get used to this whole new language. When are we?"

Rose looked up and pulled her back as from a first floor window and a man dumped the contents of a bucket. "Somewhere before the invention of the toilet." She muttered and turned to Martha and said, "Sorry about that."

Martha replied, "I've seen worse. I've worked the late night shift at A&E." Rose started to walk away as Martha continued, "But are we safe? I mean, can we move around and stuff?"

Rose said casually, "Of course we can. Why do you ask?"

Martha replied as if it was obvious, "It's like in the films. You step on a butterfly: you change the future of the human race. "

Rose said uneasily, "Well, tell you what then, don't step on any butterflies. What have butterflies ever done to you?"

They continued walking as Martha asked questions. "What if, I dunno, what if I kill my grandfather?"

Rose turned to her and asked, "You planning to?"

Martha said, "No." Rose turned back around as Martha continued, "This is London."

Rose replied, "Think so. Right about 1599."

Martha stopped worriedly and asked, "Oh, but hold on. Am I all right? I'm not gonna get carted off as a slave, am I?"

Rose asked, "Why would they do that?"

Martha replied pointedly, "Not exactly white, in case you haven't noticed."

Rose answered, "I'm not even human. Just walk about like you own the place. Worked for my boyfriend. Works for me. Besides, you'd be surprised. Elizabethan England, not so different from your time. Look over there." She pointed, "They've got recycling." A man shoveled manure. "Water cooler moment." Two men conversing at a water barrel. They walked past a man preaching about the end of the world. Rose continued, "Global warming. Oh, yes, and... entertainment! Popular entertainment for the masses. If I'm right, we're just down the river by Southwark right next to..." Rose took Martha's hand and they ran around a corner. "Yes, the Globe Theatre! Brand new. Just opened. Through, strictly speaking, it's not a globe; it's a tetra decagon — 14 sides — containing the man himself." Rose grinned.

Martha asked her in amazement, "Whoa, you don't mean... is Shakespeare in there?"

Rose said, "Yep." She grinned and held out her arm, "Miss Jones, will you accompany me to the theatre?"

Martha linked her arm in hers and said, "Yes, Ms. Tyler, I will."

* * *

Martha said, "That's amazing! Just amazing. It's worth putting up with the smell. And those are men dressed as women, yeah."

Rose replied, "London never changes."

Martha asked her, "Where's Shakespeare? I wanna see Shakespeare." She chanted with her fist in the air, "Author! Author!" Rose looked at her curiously. Martha asked her, "Do people shout that? Do they shout 'Author'?" A man in crowd by Martha picked up the chant and it soon spread.

Rose looked around and said, "Well... they do now."

Shakespeare came out and took an exaggerated bow and blew kisses. Audience went wild and cheered even louder. "He's a bit different from his portraits." Martha commented.

Rose murmured, "Genius. He's a true genius - THE genius. The most human Human that's ever been. Now _we're_ gonna hear him speak. Always, he chooses the best words. New, beautiful, words."

"Shut your big fat mouths!" Shakespeare shouted. The audience laughed.

Rose mumbled, "Oh."

Martha laughed and told her, "You should never meet your heroes."

Shakespeare continued, "You have excellent taste! I'll give you that." He pointed to a man in the audience, "Oh, that's a wig!" He continued, "I know what you're all saying. 'Loves Labour's Lost', that's a funny ending, isn't it? It just stops! Will the boys get the girls? Well, don't get your hose in a tangle, you'll find out soon. Yeah, yeah. All in good time. You don't rush a genius." He bowed. And said, "When? Tomorrow night." The audience cheered while the cast was stunned. Shakespeare continued, "The premiere of my brand new play. A sequel, no less, and I call it 'Loves Labour's Won'!" Audience applauded loudly and Rose remained quiet.

* * *

Rose and Martha left the theatre with the rest of the crowd. Martha said, "I'm not an expert, but I've never heard of 'Loves Labour's Won'."

Rose replied, "Exactly — the lost play. It doesn't exist — only in rumours. It's mentioned in lists of his plays but never ever turns up. No one knows why."

Martha asked, "Do you have a mini disk or something? We could tape it. We could flog it. Sell it when we get home and make a mint."

Rose muttered, "I'm regretting taking you along now." She gave Martha a look.

Martha said, "That would be bad."

"Yeah. Yeah. Very."

Martha asked, "So, how come it disappeared in the first place?"

Rose answered, "Well, I was just gonna give you a quick little trip in the TARDIS but I suppose we could stay a bit longer. Come on. I think it's time we pay Mr. Shakespeare a little visit."

* * *

Rose said, "Hello!" she knocked on the open door and asked, "Excuse me! I'm not interrupting, am I? Mr. Shakespeare, isn't it?"

Shakespeare closed his eyes and groaned, "Oh no, no, no, no. Who let you in? No autographs. No, you can't have yourself sketched with me. And please don't ask where I get my ideas from. Thanks for the interest. Now shove-" He opened his eyes and saw Rose standing in the doorway, Martha standing behind her. "Hey, nonny nonny. Sit right down here next to me." He turned to the two boys at his table and said, "You two get sewing on them costumes. Off you go."

The landlady ordered them, "Come on, lads. I think our William's found his new muses."

Shakespeare mumbled, "Sweet ladies." Martha sat down at the table. "Such unusual clothes. So… fitted."

Martha said, "Um, verily, forsooth, egads."

Rose gave her a warning look and murmured, "No, no, don't do that. Don't." She held out her psychic paper to Shakespeare. "I'm Dame Rose Tyler of TARDIS and this is my companion, Miss Martha Jones."

Shakespeare stared at it and pointed out, "Interesting, that bit of paper. It's blank."

Rose's mouth fell open as she muttered, impressed, "Oh, that's... very clever. That proves it. Absolute genius."

Martha peered at the paper and said, "No, it says so right there. Dame Rose Tyler, Martha Jones. It says so."

Shakespeare argued, "And I say it's blank."

Rose whispered to Martha, "Psychic paper. Um, long story. I hate starting from scratch." She put the psychic paper away.

Shakespeare said, "Psychic. Never heard that before and words are my trade. Who are you exactly? More's the point, who is your delicious blackamoor lady?"

Martha asked, offended, "What did you say?"

Shakespeare asked, "Oops. Isn't that a word we use nowadays? An Ethiop girl? A swarth? A Queen of Afric?"

Martha scoffed, offended, "I can't believe I'm hearing this."

Rose explained, "Um, Martha's from a far-off land. Freedonia."

Suddenly a man burst into the room and said, "Hold hard a moment. This is abominable behaviour. A new play with no warning? I demand to see a script, Mr Shakespeare. As Master of the Revels, every new script must be registered at my office and examined by me before it can be performed."

Shakespeare, frustrated, said, "Tomorrow morning, first thing, I'll send it 'round."

Lynley argued, "I don't work to your schedule, you work to mine. The script, now!"

Shakespeare shot back, "I can't."

Lynley declared, "Then tomorrow's performance is cancelled."

Martha whispered, "It's all go, 'round here, isn't it?"

Lynley told him, "I'm returning to my office for a banning order. If it's the last thing I do, 'Love's Labours Won' will never be played." He stormed out.

Martha said, "Well, then... mystery solved. That's 'Love's Labours Won' over and done with. Thought it might be something more, you know... more mysterious."

Rose murmured, "Maybe it is." They heard screaming from outside.

* * *

The three rushed out to the street where Lynley was spitting up water. Martha cried out, "It's that Lynley bloke."

Rose asked the people, "What's wrong with him? Never mind. Leave it to us. Martha's a doctor." She went to Lynley's side.

Martha said as she went next to Rose, "Near enough to one." Lynley fell to the ground. Rose stood up and ran to look down the street.

Martha listened for his heartbeat as she said, "Gotta get the heart going. Mr Lynley, c'mon, can you hear me? You're gonna be all right." She prepared to start mouth-to-mouth as Rose returned and water gushed from Lynley's mouth. Martha asked, "What the hell is that?"

Rose muttered, "I've never seen a death like it. His lungs are full of water — he drowned and then... I dunno, like a blow to the heart, an invisible blow." She stood and addressed the landlady, "Miss, this poor fellow has died from a sudden imbalance of the humours. A natural if unfortunate demise. Call a constable and have him taken away."

The landlady replied, "Yes ma'am. Right away, ma'am."

The maid joined them and said, "I'll do it, ma'am." She walked away with a satisfied smirk.

Rose crouched back down beside the body. Martha asked quietly, "And why are you telling them that?"

Rose replied softly, "This lot still have got one foot in the Dark Ages. If I tell them the truth, they'll panic and think it was witchcraft."

Martha asked, "Okay, what was it then?"

Rose replied, "Witchcraft."

* * *

The landlady said, "I got you a room, Dame Tyler. You and Miss Jones are just across the landing." She left.

Shakespeare said, "Poor Lynley. So many strange events. Not least of all, this land of Freedonia where a woman can be a doctor?"

Martha said crossly, "Where a woman can do what she likes."

Shakespeare turned to Rose and asked, "And you, Dame Tyler. How can a child so young have eyes so old?"

Rose replied, "I do a lot of reading."

Shakespeare said, "A trite reply. Yes, that's what I'd do." He said to Martha, "And you, you look at her like you're surprised she exists. She's as much of a puzzle to you as she is to me."

Martha said, "I think we should say good night." She left.

Shakespeare said, "I must work. I have a play to complete. But I'll get my answers tomorrow, Dame Rose, and I'll discover more about you and why this constant performance of yours."

Rose walked to the door and stopped in the doorway and said, "All the world's a stage."

Shakespeare said, "Hm, I might use that. Good night, Miss Tyler." He gave a short bow.

Rose smiled and replied, "Good night, Shakespeare." She left.

Martha was examining their room when Rose entered. Martha said, "It's not exactly five-star, is it?"

Rose grinned and said, "It'll do. I've seen worse."

Martha said, "I haven't even got a toothbrush."

Rose patted the pockets of her leather jacket, pulled out a toothbrush and said, "Contains Venusian spearmint."

Martha asked, "So, who's going where? I mean, there's only one bed."

Rose replied, "We'll manage. C'mon." She flopped down onto the bed.

"So, magic and stuff. That's a surprise. It's a little bit 'Harry Potter'." Martha commented.

Rose grinned and said, "Wait till you read book seven. It was beautiful. I cried. Not as much as my..." She stopped and swallowed thickly. "My boyfriend." She remembered how the Doctor had cried after finding out Dobby had died.

Martha asked, "But is it real, though? I mean, witches, black magic and all that, it's real?"

Rose replied, "Course it isn't!"

"Well, how am I supposed to know? I've only just started believing in time travel. Give me a break."

Rose said, "Looks like witchcraft, but it isn't. Can't be." She turned to Martha. "Are you gonna stand there all night?"

Martha sat on the bed next to Rose and ordered, "Budge up a bit, then." Rose moved over. "Sorry, there's not much room."

Rose mumbled, not really listening, "There's such a thing as psychic energy but a human couldn't channel it like that. Not without a generator the size of Taunton and I think we'd have spotted that." She turned on her side facing Martha and said, "No. There's something I'm missing, Martha." Martha lied down so they were face-to-face. "Something really close, staring me right in the face and I can't see it." She sighed. "The Doctor would know. That daft old boyfriend of mine, the Doctor. He was always so much better at this than me. Right now, he'd say exactly the right thing." She lied on her back and said, "Still, can't be helped. You're a beginner, never mind. I'll take you back home tomorrow."

Martha, annoyed by this, said, "Great!" She turned her back on her and blew out the candle.

* * *

Martha was asleep and Rose lay on the bed, wide awake, trying to figure the whole thing out. A scream rang out and awoke Martha. Rose jumped up and ran to aid followed by Martha.

Shakespeare woke with a start when they entered and stopped to examine the landlady's body. He asked groggily, "Wha'? What was that?"

Martha ran to the window where she saw the silhouette of a witch on a broom flying in the sky. Rose murmured, "Her heart gave out. She died of fright."

Martha called, "Rose?"

Rose joined her at the window and asked, "What did you see?"

Martha looked at her and said, "A witch."

* * *

At dawn, Rose and Martha sat at Shakespeare's desk while the writer lamented, "Oh, sweet Dolly Bailey. She sat out three bouts of the plague in this place. We all ran like rats. But what could have scared her so?She had such enormous spirit."

Rose muttered, quoting Dylan Thomas, "'Rage, rage against the dying of the light.'"

Shakespeare said, "I might use that."

Rose replied, "You can't. It's someone else's."

Martha pointed out, "But the thing is, Lynley drowned on dry land, Dolly died of fright and they were both connected to you."

Shakespeare asked, "You're accusing me?"

Martha replied, "No, but I saw a witch, big as you like, flying, cackling away, and you've written about witches."

Shakespeare asked, "I have? When was that?"

Rose told Martha in a quiet voice, "But not yet."

Shakespeare said, "Peter Streete spoke of witches."

Martha asked, "Who's Peter Streete?"

Shakespeare explained, "Our builder. He sketched the plans to the Globe."

Rose pondered in a quiet voice, "The architect. Hold on. The architect! The Globe! Come on!" She rushed off, followed by Martha and Shakespeare."

* * *

Rose was in the pit while Martha and Shakespeare stood onstage. She asked, "The columns there, right? 14 sides. I've always wondered but I never asked... tell me, Will, why 14 sides?"

Shakespeare replied, "It was the shape Peter Streete thought best, that's all. Said it carried the sound well."

Rose mumbled, "That rings a bell. 14…"

"There are 14 lines in a sonnet." Martha offered.

Rose paced and said, "There are. Good point. Words and shapes following the same design. 14 lines, 14 sides, 14 facets…Tetradecagon. Words, letters, numbers, lines!"

Shakespeare reasoned, "This is just a theatre."

Rose said, "But a theatre's magic, yeah? You should know. You stand on this stage, say the right words with the right emphasis a the right time... You can make men weep, or cry with joy, change them. You can change people's minds just with words in this place. And if you exaggerate that..."

Martha said, "It's like your police box. Small wooden box with all that POWER inside."

Rose smiled and said, "Martha Jones, I like you. Tell you what, though. Peter Streete would know. Can I talk to him?"

Shakespeare said, "You won't get an answer. A month after finishing this place... lost his mind."

Martha asked, "Why? What happened?"

Shakespeare replied, "Started raving about witches, hearing voices, babbling. His mind was addled."

Rose asked, "Where is he now?"

Shakespeare replied grimly, "Bedlam."

Martha asked, "What's Bedlam?"

"Bethlem Hospital. The madhouse." Shakespeare explained.

Rose said, "We're gonna go there. Right now. C'mon." She headed out.

Martha followed as did Shakespeare as he said, "Wait! I'm coming with you. I want to witness this at first hand!" Two young actors entered. Shakespeare instructed them, "Ralph, the last scene as promised. Copy it, hand it round. Learn it. Speak it. Back before curtain up. Remember, kid, project. Eyes and teeth. You never know — the Queen might turn up." He walked out and muttered, "As if. She never does."

* * *

In the street, Martha and Shakespeare followed Rose. Shakespeare said, "So, tell me of Freedonia, where women can be doctors, writers, actors."

Martha argued, "This country's ruled by a woman."

Shakespeare said, "Ah, she's royal. That's God's business. Though you are a royal beauty."

Martha stopped and said, "Whoa, Nelly! I know for a fact you've got a wife in the country."

Shakespeare persisted, "But Martha, this is Town."

Rose groaned and said, "Come on. You two can have a flirt later." She muttered, "Rassilon, you and Harkness would hit it off."

Shakespeare asked cheekily, "Is that a promise, Rose?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "No. Now come on!"

* * *

Loud screams and moans sounded as Rose, Martha and Shakespeare were led through the halls. The jailer said, "Does m'lady wish some entertainment while she waits? I'd whip these madmen. They'll put on a good show for ya. Bandog and Bedlam!"

Rose angrily said, eyes blazing, "No, I don't!"

The jailer flinched and said as he walked away, "Wait here, my lord, while I make him decent for the ladies."

Martha asked, sickened, "So this is what you call a hospital, yeah? Where the patients are whipped to entertain the gentry? And you put your friend in here?"

Shakespeare said mockingly, "Oh, and it's all so different in Freedonia."

Martha argued, "But you're clever! Do you honestly think this place is any good?"

Shakespeare said, "I've been mad. I've lost my mind. Fear of this place set me right again. It serves its purpose."

Martha asked, "Mad in what way?"

Rose said softly, "You lost your son."

Shakespeare grieved, "My only boy. The Black Death took him. I wasn't even there."

Martha apologized, "I didn't know. I'm sorry."

Shakespeare continued, "It made me question everything. The futility of this fleeting existence. To be or not to be... oh, that's quite good."

Rose suggested, "You should write that down."

Shakespeare debated, "Hmm, maybe not. A bit pretentious?"

The jailer called, "This way, m'lady!" They walked down the hall to Peter Streete's cell. The jailer unlocked the door and said, "They can be dangerous, m'lady. Don't know their own strength."

Rose snapped, "Maybe it'll help if you wouldn't whip them!" The jailer left and Rose approached Peter slowly and asked, "Peter Streete?"

Shakespeare reasoned, "He's the same as he was. You'll get nothing out of him."

Rose ignored him and laid a hand on Peter's shoulder and asked, "Peter?"

Peter's head jerked up and he looked at Rose with wild, glassy eyes and seemed like he wanted to speak. Rose placed her fingertips along Peter's face and said, "Peter, I'm Rose. Go into the past, one year ago. Let your mind go back, back to when everything was fine and shining. Everything that happened in this year since happened to somebody else. It was just a story. A winter's tale. Let go. Listen. That's it, just let go." She lied Peter down on his cot and continued, "Tell me the story, Peter. Tell me about the witches."

Peter trembled and said, "Witches spoke to Peter. In the night, they whispered. Got Peter to build the Globe to their design. THEIR design! The 14 walls — always 14. When the work was done," he laughed, "they snapped poor Peter's wits."

Rose asked, "Where did Peter see the witches? Where in the city?" she crouched beside Peter and said, "Peter, tell me. You've got to tell me where were they?"

Peter hesitated then replied, "All Hallows Street."

A witch appeared beside Rose and cackled, "Too many words."

Rose stood up and went to stand by Martha who said, "What the hell?"

The witch said, "Just one touch of the heart." She laid her hand on Peter's chest.

Rose cried out, "No!"

"Ahhhh!" Peter screamed before he died.

Shakespeare yelped, "Witch! I'm seeing a witch!"

The witch asked, "Who would be next, hmm? Just one touch. Oh, oh, I'll stop your frantic hearts. Poor, fragile mortals."

Martha shouted at the door, "Let us out! Let us out!"

Shakespeare told her, "That's not gonna work. The whole building's shouting that."

The witch asked, "Who will die first, hmm?"

Rose said, "Well, if you're looking for volunteers." She walked towards the witch.

Martha shouted, "No! Don't!"

Shakespeare asked, "Rose, can you stop her?"

The witch boasted, "No mortal has power over me."

Rose replied, "But there's a power in words. If I can find the right one — I can just know you..."

The witch said, "No one on earth has knowledge of us."

Rose retorted, "Then it's a good thing I'm here. Now... Humanoid female, uses shapes and words to channel energy... 14! That's it. 14! The 14 stars of the Rexel planetary configuration! Creature, I name you Carrionite!"

The witch wailed and disappeared. Martha asked, "What did you do?"

Rose replied, "I named her. The power of a name. That's old magic."

Martha said, "But there's no such thing as magic."

"Well, it's just a different sort of science. You lot, you chose mathematics. Given the right string of numbers, the right equation, you can split the atom. Carrionites use words instead." Rose explained.

Shakespeare asked, "Use them for what?"

Rose replied quietly, "The end of the world."

* * *

Back in Shakespeare's room, Rose explained, "Thing is, the Carrionites vanished way back at the dawn of the universe. Nobody was sure if they were real or legend."

Shakespeare said, "Well, I'm going for real."

Martha asked, "But what do they want?"

Rose replied, "Probably, a new empire on Earth. A world of bones and blood and witchcraft."

Martha asked, "But how?"

Rose answered, "I'm looking at the man with the words, Miss Jones."

Shakespeare said, "Me? But I've done nothing."

Martha asked him, "Hold on, though. What were you doing last night, when that Carrionite was in the room?"

Shakespeare replied, "Finishing the play."

Rose asked, "What happens on the last page?"

Shakespeare answered, "The boys get the girls. They have a bit of a dance. It's all as funny and thought provoking as usual — except those last few lines. Funny thing is... I don't actually remember writing them."

Rose realized it and said, "They used you. They gave you the final words. Like a spell. 'Love's Labours Won' — it's a weapon. The right combination of words, spoken at the right place with the shape of the Globe as an energy converter! The play's the thing!" Shakespeare opened his mouth. "Yeah, you can have that."

* * *

Rose looked at a map and said, "All Hallows Street. There it is. Martha, we'll track them down. Will, you get to the Globe. Whatever you do, stop that play!"

Shakespeare said, "I'll do it." He kissed her hand. "All these years I've been the cleverest man around. Next to you, I know nothing."

Martha said, "Oh, don't complain."

Shakespeare smiled and said, "I'm not. It's marvellous. Good luck, Rose."

Rose nodded, "Good luck, Shakespeare." She headed to the door and said, "Once more unto the breach!"

Shakespeare smiled and said, "I like that. Wait a minute... that's one of mine."

Rose poked her head around the door and said, "C'mon."

* * *

Rose and Martha stood in the street, looking at the houses and Rose muttered, "All Hallows Street, but which house?"

Martha asked, "The thing is, though... am I missing something here? The world didn't end in 1599. It just didn't. Look at me — I'm living proof."

Rose sighed and said, "How to explain? Yes. 'Back to the Future'! It's like 'Back to the Future'!"

Martha asked, "The film?"

Rose replied sarcastically, "No, the novel. Yes, the film. Marty McFly goes back and changes history."

"And he starts fading away." Martha realized what Rose was saying and asked, "Oh my God, am I gonna fade?"

Rose said, "You the entire future of the human race. Probably me. Don't know. I wasn't born human but I was still part of the history. It ends right now in 1599 if we don't stop it. But which house?" A door to a house slowly opened.

Martha said, "Make that WITCH house." As they went inside.

* * *

They walked inside where the maid from the inn was waiting.

Rose said, "I take it we're expected."

The maid replied, "Ah, I think Death has been waiting for you a very long time."

Martha stepped forward, pointed and said, "Right then, it's my turn. I know how to do this. I name thee, Carrionite!" The maid gasped dramatically. Martha asked Rose, confused, "What did I do wrong? Was it the finger?"

The maid said, "The power of a name works only once. Observe." She pointed at Martha and said, "I gaze upon this bag of bones and now I name thee Martha Jones."

Martha collapsed and Rose lowered her to the ground. She asked, "What have you done?"

The maid said, "Only sleeping, alas. Curious, the name has less impact. She's somehow out of her time. And as for you, Dame Rose!" She pointed, expecting a reaction. "Fascinating. There is no name. Why would a child hide their title in such despair? How can it be hidden? Oh, but look. There's still one word with the power that aches."

Rose, not really worried about what the maid had said about her name being hidden, declared, "You already tried. You know the naming won't work on me."

The maid said, "But your heart aches. You wait for him as your memories are uncovered. Tell me milady, do you need a… Doctor?"

Rose stood up and snarled, eyes glowing, "Big mistake 'cos that word keeps me fighting! The Carrionites vanished! Where did you go?"

The maid answered, "The Eternals found the right word to banish us into deep darkness."

Rose asked, "Then how did you escape?"

The maid replied, "New words. New and glittering from a mind like no other."

Rose mumbled, "Shakespeare."

The maid said, "His son perished. The grief of a genius. Grief without measure. Madness enough to allow us entrance."

Rose asked, "How many of you?"

The maid said, "Just the three. But the play tonight shall restore the rest. Then the human race will be purged as pestilence. And from this world we will lead the universe back to the old ways of blood and magic."

Rose said, "Busy schedule... but first you're gonna get past me. And I won't let you."

She stood face to face with the maid, who replied seductively, "Oh that should be a pleasure considering my enemy has such a gorgeous shape." She ran her fingers along Rose's face.

Rose scoffed, "Now, that's one form of magic that's definitely not gonna work on me."

The maid said, "Oh, we'll see." She yanked a lock of hair from Rose's head and backed away.

Rose fingered her head and asked, "What did you do?"

The maid replied, "Souvenir."

Rose retorted, "Well, give it back!" The maid threw up her arms and the window behind her opened as she flew out backwards, levitating outside. "That's just cheating."

The maid said, "Behold, Dame. Life forms to Carrionites are nothing but puppets." She pulled out a doll and wrapped Rose's hair about it.

Martha woke slowly. Rose said, "See, you might call that magic... Me and my boyfriend, we both call that a DNA replication module."

The maid asked mockingly, "What use is your science now?" She stabbed the doll.

Rose let out a cry and fell to the floor as the maid cackled and flew away. Martha rushed over to Rose and said, "Oh my God! Rose! Don't worry, I've got you." She rolled her around and listened for a heartbeat. Then smiled and said, "Hold on, missy. Two hearts?"

Rose opened her eyes and said, "We keep finding ourselves like this, Miss Jones." She stood up and nearly fell down before Martha caught her. "I've only got one heart working. How the hell did I live before? I've got to get the other one started. Hit me. Hit me on the chest." Martha hit her. Rose cried out and said, "Other side!" Martha hit her again. "On the back! On the back!" Martha hit her. Rose stood up and cracked her neck. "There we go. Well, what're you standing there for? C'mon! To the Globe!" She rushed out followed by Martha.

* * *

Martha and Rose ran through the streets. Martha called, "We're going the wrong way!"

Rose denied, "No, we're not." A minute later, they ran back the way they came and Rose shouted, "We're going the wrong way!"

Running in the streets, Rose and Martha heard screaming and saw a red glow of energy pouring from the Globe. The preacher from when they first arrived was there. He shouted, "I told thee so! I told thee!"

Rose shouted, "Stage door!" Rose rushed off, Martha behind her. Thunderclouds and lightening formed over the Globe mixing with the red glow. Rose and Martha burst in backstage to see Shakespeare nursing his head. Rose snapped, 'Stop the play!' Yeah, that was it, right Martha? 'Stop the play'!"

Shakespeare retorted, "I hit my head."

Rose replied, "Don't rub it, you'll go bald." They heard screams from out front and Rose told Martha, "I think that's our cue!" She ran out. Martha grabbed Shakespeare's hand and they followed.

The Carrionites shrieked, "Now begins the millennium of blood!" They cackled.

Rose ran onstage with Martha and Shakespeare behind her. The maid shouted, "The Dame! She lives! Then watch this world become a blasted heath! They come! They come!" The remaining Carrionites freed from the crystal flew about the Globe.

Rose touched Shakespeare's arm and said, "Come on, William! History needs you!"

Shakespeare asked, "But what can I do?"

Rose replied, "Reverse it!"

Shakespeare asked urgently, "How am I supposed to do that?"

Rose said, "The shape of the Globe gives words power, but you're the wordsmith, the one true genius. The only man clever enough to do it!"

Shakespeare asked, "But what words? I have none ready!"

Rose retorted, "You're William Shakespeare! You don't need any ready."

Shakespeare said, "But these Carrionite phrases, they need such precision!"

Rose said, "Trust yourself. When you're locked away in your room, the words just come, don't they? Like magic. Words of the right sound and the right shape, the right rhythm — words that last forever! That's what you do, William! You choose perfect words. Do it. Improvise!"

Shakespeare hesitated then narrated, "Close up this den of hateful, dire decay! Decomposition of your witches' plot! You thieve my brains, consider me your toy. My dear Rose tells me I am not!"

The maid cried out, "No! Words of power!"

Shakespeare continued, "Foul Carrionite spectres, cease your show! Between the points..."

He looked to Rose, who shouted, "7-6-1-3-9-0!"

Shakespeare repeated, "7-6-1-3-9-0! And banished like a tinker's cuss, I say to thee..."

Again, he looked to Rose who was at a loss. She looked to Martha who shouted out, "Expelliarmus!"

Rose repeated, "Expelliarmus!"

Shakespeare shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

Rose laughed, "Good old JK!"

The Carrionites screamed. "The deep darkness! They are consumed!" They got sucked up into the cloud, tornado fashion, as did all copies of the play.

Rose said, "Love's Labours Won'. There it goes." The cloud dissipated and the audience sighed in relief then began applauding. Rose ducked out as actors took their bows.

Martha said, "They think it was all special effects."

Shakespeare flirted, "Your effect is special indeed."

Martha said, "It's not your best line." Martha and Shakespeare took their bows as well. Rose went to the witch's box where she found the crystal within which the three were trapped. She took it with her.

* * *

Martha and Shakespeare were sitting at the edge of the stage. Shakespeare said, "And I say, a heart for a hart and a dear for a deer."

Martha said, "I don't get it."

Shakespeare said, "Then give me a joke from Freedonia."

Martha replied, "OK, Shakespeare walks into a pub and the landlord says "oi, mate, you're bard"."

Shakespeare laughed and said, "It's brilliant! Doesn't make sense, mind you, but never mind that." He wrapped his hand around her waist and said, "Come here."

Martha refused and said, "I've only just met you. I don't know how to tell you this, oh great genius, but your breath doesn't half stink."

Rose emerged from backstage carrying a ruff collar and an animal skull. "Good props store back there!" She looked at the skull and continued, "I'm not sure about this though. Reminds me of a Sycorax."

Shakespeare said, "Sycorax. Nice word. I'll have that off you as well."

Rose joked, "I should be on 10%. How's your head?"

Shakespeare replied, "Still aching."

Rose said, "Here, I got you this." She gave him the collar and said, "Neck brace. Wear that for a few days till it's better, although you might wanna keep it. It suits you."

Martha asked, "What about the play?"

Rose replied, "Gone. I looked all over — every single copy of 'Love's Labours' Won went up in the sky."

Shakespeare sighed, "My lost masterpiece."

Martha suggested, "You could write it up again."

Rose replied, "Yeah, about that, better not, William. There's still power in those words. Maybe it should best stay forgotten."

Shakespeare answered, "Oh, but I've got new ideas. Perhaps it's time I wrote about fathers and sons. In memory of my boy — my precious Hamnet."

Martha asked, "Hamnet?"

Shakespeare replied, "That's him."

Martha asked again, "Ham-NET?"

Shakespeare asked, offended, "What's wrong with that?"

Rose said, "Anyway, time we were off. I've got a nice attic in the TARDIS where this lot," She held up the crystal. "can scream for all eternity and I've gotta take Martha back to Freedonia."

Shakespeare said, "You mean travel on through time and space."

Rose looked at him stunned, "You what?"

Shakespeare said, "You're from another world like the Carrionites and Martha is from the future. It's not hard to work out."

Rose stared at him, open mouthed, "That's... incredible. You are incredible."

Shakespeare said, "We're alike in many ways, Rose. Martha, let me say goodbye to you in a new verse. A sonnet for my Dark Lady. Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate-"

Kempe called, "Will! Will! You'll never believe it! She's here! She's turned up!"

Dick said, "We're the talk of the town. She heard about last night! She wants us to perform it again."

Martha asked in confusion, "Who?"

Dick replied, "Her Majesty! She's here!" Fanfare as Queen Elizabeth the First entered.

Rose grinned, "Queen Elizabeth I!"

Elizabeth said angrily, "Vixen!"

Rose asked in confusion, "What?"

Elizabeth growled, "My sworn enemy!"

Rose asked, "What?"

Elizabeth ordered, "Off with her head!"

Rose asked again, "What?"

Martha pulled her and said, "Never mind "what", just run! See you, Will! And thanks!" The two women ran off.

Elizabeth said, "Stop that pernicious child!" Shakespeare laughed.

* * *

Martha and Rose ran through the streets to the TARDIS. A soldier ordered, "Stop in the name of the Queen!"

Martha asked, "What have you done to upset her?!"

Rose asked, "How should I know? I've done lots of things to upset the Royal Family. Probably haven't even met her yet. That's time travel for you." She unlocked the TARDIS and Martha ran in. She ducked inside as the archers fired, embedding an arrow in the door as the TARDIS dematerialized.

A/N: Done. Please Review. Next chapter: Gridlock.


	5. Gridlock on New Earth

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

Chapter 5: Gridlock

Previously:

 _ **Martha and Rose ran through the streets to the TARDIS.**_ _ **A soldier ordered, "Stop in the name of the Queen!"**_

 _ **Martha asked, "What have you done to upset her?!"**_

 _ **Rose asked, "How should I know? I've done lots of things to upset the Royal Family. Probably haven't even met her yet. That's time travel for you." She unlocked the TARDIS and Martha ran in. She ducked inside as the archers fired, embedding an arrow in the door as the TARDIS dematerialized.**_

* * *

Rose and Martha laughed over tea and Martha asked, "So you pissed off Queen Victoria?"

Rose replied laughing, "Yeah. And _then_ she banished us."

"Wait, wait, wait, let me get this straight. You helped her not get killed by a werewolf, killed the werewolf and she banished you?"

"Yep." Rose said, popping the 'p'.

"Talk about ungrateful." Martha muttered.

"Well, she rewarded us. And then she banished us. The Doctor and I thought she was a werewolf. She probably was, you know, unknown mystery blood disease an' all that. She saw what we could do to her if we found out. She was probably just scared or somethin'." Rose explained. She then lit up and said, "Just one trip. S'what I said. One trip, in the TARDIS, and then home. Although, I suppose we could, stretch the definition. Try one trip to the past, one trip to the future. How do you fancy that?"

Martha was thrilled, "No complaints from me!"

Rose asked, "So, where do you wanna go? How about a different planet?"

Martha asked, "Can we go to yours?"

Rose's excitement receded almost immediately. She turned away from her and replied, "Oh, there's plenty of other places!"

Martha asked, completely oblivious, "Come on, though! I mean, Planet of the Time Lords, that's got to be worth a look! What's it like?"

Rose said, "Well, it's beautiful, yeah."

Martha asked, "Is it like, you know, outer space cities, all spires and stuff?"

Rose replied, "Suppose it is."

Martha said, "Great big temples and cathedrals!"

Rose said, "Yeah."

Martha asked, excitedly, "Lots of planets in the sky?"

When she became a Time Lord again, she got her memories of the Time War and the planet back. She remembered them and replied, "The sky's a burnt orange, with the Citadel enclosed in a mighty glass dome, shining under the twin suns. Beyond that, the mountains go on forever, slopes of deep red grass, capped with snow." She remembered her parents and her little sister. All that had died in the war. She couldn't save them. Rose felt her eyes tearing up and she bent down to hide them as she wiped her eyes. She came back up and said, "It was beautiful."

Martha was utterly fascinated as she asked, "Can we go there?"

Rose snapped out of her daze and said, "Naah! Where's the fun for me? I don't wanna go home!" She began to dance around the main console, tweaking settings as she went. "This is much better. Year five billion and fifty-three, planet New Earth! Second hope of mankind! Fifty thousand light years from your old world, and we're slap bang in the middle of New New York. Although, technically it's the fifteenth New York from the original, so it's New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York. One of the most beautiful cities ever built." Rose threw on her leather jacket, and lead Martha out of the TARDIS into a pouring rain shower. Martha scowled and hurriedly zipped up her jacket.

Martha shrieked, "Oh, that's nice! Time Lord version of beautiful."

Rose replied, "Nah, bit of rain never hurt anyone. C'mon, let's get under cover!." They dashed through a junk-ridden street, past what looked like giant dumpsters and old laundry swinging from a line.

Martha said, "Well, it looks like the same old Earth to me. On a Wednesday afternoon."

Rose said, "Hold on, hold on. Let's have a look." She went over to a dead screen on the wall.

Once static appeared, Rose banged on the top of the screen herself, and Sally Calypso flickered into view and said, "... and the driving should be clear and easy, with fifteen extra lanes open for the New New Jersey expressway." The image on the screen shifted to reveal the New New York above ground, a gorgeous spired city on the coast of a large river, with sleek flying vehicles zooming in the air.

Rose smiled and said, "That's more like it! That's the New New York we had last time. This must be the lower levels. Down in the base of the tower, some sort of under-city."

Martha asked, sounding irritated, but smiling in spite of herself, "You've brought me to the slums?"

Rose replied, "S'much more interesting! It's all cocktails and glitter up there. This is the real city." She looked around. "Oh who am I kiddin. This's awful."

Martha couldn't help liking her, "You'd enjoy anything."

Rose said, "That's me. The rain's stopping! Better and better!"

Martha asked, "When you say "last time", was that you and the Doctor?"

Rose replied, "Um, yeah. Yeah, it was, yeah."

Martha asked, "You're taking me to the same planets that he took you?"

Rose asked, "What's wrong with that?"

Martha, a bit miffed, muttered, "Nothing. Just... ever heard the word "rebound"?" As she pushed past Rose, vexed, a man suddenly flipped open the top of the large green boxes to reveal a street vendor's cart.

Around Rose and Martha, many others did the same, appearing and shouting out their wares. "Oh! You should have said. How long you been there?"

"Happy! You want Happy!"

"Customers! Customers! We've got customers!"

"We're in business! Mother, open up the Mellow, and the Read!"

"Happy, Happy, lovely happy Happy!"

"Anger! Buy some Anger!"

"Get some Mellow, makes you feel all bendy and soft all day long!"

"Younger, them. They'll rip you off. Do you want some happy?"

Rose frowned and said, "No, thanks."

Martha whispered, "Are they selling drugs?"

Rose whispered back, "I think they're selling moods."

"Same thing, isn't it?" Martha muttered as other, more bedraggled-looking people walked into the alleyway behind Rose and Martha.

The newcomers drew more cries from the pharmacists. A pale woman dressed in very dark clothes walked with intent toward the stalls. A pharmacist said, "Over here, sweetheart! That's it, come on, I'll get you first!"

Another pharmacist shouted, "Oy! Oy, you! Over here! Over here! Buy some Happy!"

Another one shouted, "Come over here, yeah. And what can I get you, my love?"

The woman replied, "I want to buy Forget."

The pharmacist said, "I've got Forget, my darling. What strength? How much you want forgetting?"

The woman replied, "It's my mother and father. They went on the motorway."

The pharmacist said, "Oh, that's so sweet." She reached behind her into the stall, pulled out a small circular token, and held it out to the pale woman. "Try this. Forget Forty-three. That's two pence."

The pale woman payed the pharmacist and turned away, the token still in her hand. Before she could do anything with it, Rose stopped her and asked, "Sorry, but, hold on a minute. What happened to your parents?"

The woman replied, "They drove off."

Rose said, "They might drive back."

The woman shook her head and said, "Everyone goes to the motorway in the end. I've lost them."

Rose argued, "But they can't have gone far. You could find them." The pale woman just looked at her, then looked down with a sigh. She stuck the circular token to her neck. Rose cried out, "No, no, no, don't!" She was too late.

Once the token had been applied, the pale woman's expression changed almost instantly as she asked, "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

Rose explained, "Your parents. Your mother and father. They're on the motorway."

The woman asked, "Are they? That's nice." Martha made a disbelieving face, and looked to Rose. She was disturbed, but not surprised." The woman said, "I'm sorry. I won't keep you."

They watched her go with frowns on their faces, Rose pensive, Martha upset and a little scornful said, "So that's the human race five billion years in the future. Off their heads on chemicals." As she said this, two figures sprung out from behind her, carrying guns and dressed in dark clothing.

One man grabbed her from behind, throwing an arm around her neck and dragging her off, as his wife stood in front of them pointing her gun at Rose. Martha screamed and struggled, but they were quick, they retreated, taking Martha with them. The man shouted, "I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry. We just need three, that's all."

Rose desperate, snarled, eyes glowing, "No, let her go! I'm warning you, let her go! Whatever you want, I can help. Both of us, we can help. But first you've got to let her go!"

The woman said, "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Sorry." She repeated her apologies, almost crying, until the couple had disappeared with Martha in their clutches, slamming a large green door behind them. Rose tried to open the door.

* * *

The couple pushed Martha down a shadowy corridor. Rose used the sonic screwdriver and yanked the door open, running after the kidnappers. The kidnappers and Martha emerged in daylight, running down a fire escape. The man had Martha by the arm, and the woman was behind them, still holding out the gun. Martha shrieked, "Rose is so gonna kill you, and never mind her, I'm gonna kill you myself! Let go of me!"

She broke free of the man's grip, but he grabbed her again, pulling her closer and looking to the woman. They had stopped in front of a large black car. "Give her some Sleep." He said.

Martha shouted, "Don't you dare! Don't put that stuff in me, don't! Get off me!"

The woman said, "It's just Sleep Fourteen." She reached into the vehicle behind her and pulled out another token, just like the one Martha and Rose saw the pale woman use, and made to press it into Martha's neck. Martha was screaming and the woman looked upset, but purposeful as she said in a reassuring voice, "No, baby, don't fight it."

"I'm telling you, don't!" With the man holding her, however, Martha couldn't resist for long, and once the token touched her neck she fell into an instant sleep.

The woman said, "That's it. Come on. That's it."

"Get on board." The man told her. They began to load Martha into their car. Rose dashed through the corridor where the couple just took Martha. The man's hands flicked on the switches inside the vehicle as he said, "Engaging anti-gravs. Hold on." The woman, having laid Martha down on a long table, reached to the top of the car for support. The car rose into the air and the engines powered up, just as Rose rushed out onto the fire escape.

Rose shouted frantically, "Martha!"

The vehicle speeded off down a small alleyway and out of sight.

Inside the vehicle, everything was suffused with a mechanical green light. The woman felt Martha's cheek as she slept as she said, "She's all right. She's breathing, pulse is fine, and no harm done. She looks rich. She must have got lost."

The woman pulled off her jacket and settled in beside her husband in the front, who said, "Yeah, well, she's worth her weight in gold to us." He pulled out a vocal transmitter and spoke into it, "This is car four six five diamond six. We have three passengers, repeat three. Request access to the fast lane." An electronic voice replied, "Access granted." The man muttered, "Oh, yes." They smiled excitedly at each other and kissed.

* * *

Rose, back in the alleyway where she and Martha met the pharmacists, pounded on the door of one of the now-closed stalls. It flipped up quickly; behind it was the one who sold the token to the pale woman. Seeing Rose, she grinned broadly and leant toward her over the countertop and said, "Thought you'd come back! Do you want some happy happy?"

Rose furiously asked her, "Those people, who were they? Where did they take her?"

Another pharmacist emerged as well and replied, "They've taken her to the motorway."

The first pharmacist continued, "Looked like carjackers to me."

A dark skinned pharmacist said, "I'd give up now, darling. You won't see her again."

Pharmacist 2 said, "Used to be thriving in this place. You couldn't move. But they all go to the motorway in the end."

Rose whirled, grilling them all at once, and asked, "He kept on saying three, we need three. What did he mean, three?"

Pharmacist 1 replied, "It's the car-sharing policy, to save fuel. You get special access if you're carrying three adults."

Rose asked, "This motorway, how do I get there?"

Pharmacist 1 answered, "Straight down the alley, keep going to the end. You can't miss it. Rose strode off in the direction she indicated, not losing a second. "Tell you what, how 'bout some happy happy? Then you'll be smiling, my love!"

At this, Rose turned back and ordered, "Word of advice, all of you. Cash up. Close down. And pack your bags."

Pharmacist 1 asked, confused, "Why's that, then?"

Rose replied, eyes glowing, "Because as soon as I've found her, alive and well...and I will find her, alive and well, then I'm coming back. And this street is closing. Tonight!" The pharmacists glanced at each other, uneasy.

* * *

In a dilapidated corridor, near an old sign reading "MOTORWAY ACCESS," Rose's black sonic screwdriver buzzed in the dim light. She forced open a large door; the lock opened with a loud clang and she steps through onto a platform. She coughed, now in an atmosphere of heavy smoke. Right in front of Rose, the door to one of the floating vehicles opened, and a large figure covered in protective gear leant out and shouted, "Hey! You daft little missy! What are you doing, standing there? Either get out or get in! Come on!" Coughing fit to burst, Rose jumped through the open door into the car.

The figure asked, "Did you ever see the like?"

A dark-haired woman in the car, handed Rose an oxygen mask, and she took it gratefully. The woman said, "Here you go."

The figure told the woman, "Just standing there, breathing it in!" He pulled off his goggles, cap, and scarf, revealing himself to be a cat, and said, "There's this story says back in the old days, on Junction Forty-Seven, this woman stood in the exhaust fumes for a solid twenty minutes. By the time they found her, her head had swollen to fifty feet!"

The woman said, "Oh, you're making it up."

The cat-man now headed to the front of the car, getting in the driver's seat, and said, "A fifty-foot head! Just think of it. Imagine picking that nose."

The woman, disgusted, said, "Stop it. That's disgusting."

The cat man asked, "What? Did you never pick your nose?"

All joking forgotten, the woman suddenly sat up straight and tapped the cat on the arm and said, "Bran, we're moving!"

The cat said, "Right. I'm there. I'm on it." He pulled a lever on the console, and the engines in the back of the car spewed out smoke. As they went forward, the other cars moved into place around them; horns beeped in every corner. After a couple of seconds the cat man drew the lever back and said, "Twenty yards! We're having a good day." The woman smiled, and both of them turned back to regard Rose, who was standing behind them and pulling off her oxygen mask. The cat asked, "And who might you be, ma'am? Very well-dressed for a hitchhiker."

Rose replied, "Thanks. Sorry, I'm Rose."

The cat man said, "My name's Thomas Kincade Brannigan, and this is the bane of my life, the lovely Valerie."

Valerie said, "Nice to meet you."

Brannigan, gesturing, said, "And that's the rest of the family behind you."

Rose turned and drew a curtain behind her, revealing a basket of mewling kittens. Rose gasped and cooed, "Aww, that's adorable. Hello." She reached gently out to them as the parents of the kittens shared a glance, and Rose turned back to Brannigan and Valerie with a tiny black cat in her hands and asked, "They're beautiful. How old are they?"

Valerie replied, "Just two months."

Brannigan continued, "Poor little souls. They've never known the ground beneath their paws." Seeing Rose's puzzled look, he explained, "Children of the motorway."

Rose, stunned, asked, "What, they were born in here?"

Valerie said, "We couldn't stop. We heard there were jobs going, out in the laundries on Fire Island. Thought we'd take a chance."

Rose asked, "What? You've been driving for two months?"

Brannigan asked, "Do I look like a teenager? We've been driving for twelve years now."

"I'm sorry?" Rose asked.

Brannigan continued, "Yeah! Started out as newlyweds! Feels like yesterday."

Valerie muttered, "Feels like twelve years to me."

Brannigan said, "Ahh, sweetheart, but you're still lovely." He tickled her, and she giggled, their troubles forgotten.

Rose asked, "Sorry to break the moment, but, twelve years?! How far did you come? Where did you start?"

Brannigan said, "Battery Park. It's five miles back."

Rose, skeptical, asked, "You travelled five miles in twelve years?"

Brannigan said, "I think she's a bit slow." Rose reached behind her and put the kitten back with its siblings.

Valerie asked, "Where are you from?"

Rose replied, "Never mind that, I've got to get out. My friend's in one of these cars. She was taken hostage. I should get back to the TARDIS." She pulled open the door next to her, but emerged into nothing but a cloud of smoke.

Brannigan said, "You're too late for that. We've passed the lay-by." Rose coughed and closed the door again. Brannigan continued, "You're a passenger now, ma'am!"

Rose urgently asked, "When's the next lay-by?"

Brannigan considered and said, "Oh... six months?"

* * *

The sonic screwdriver shone and buzzed in front of a screen with the insignia of the New New York Police Department. Rose was reflected in the screen, holding a vocal transmitter. She said, into the transmitter, "I need to talk to the police."

An electronic voice said, "Thank you for your call. You have been placed on hold." As these words were spoken, they also appeared typed on the screen.

Rose said, "But you're the police! You don't put folks on hold!"

The electronic voice continued, "Thank you for your call. You have been placed on hold."

Rose scrambled up to the front of the car where Brannigan and Valerie were still sitting. She asked desperately, "Is there anyone else? I once met the Duke of Manhattan; is there any way of getting through to him?"

Brannigan said, "Oh, now, ain't you noble?"

Rose gritted her teeth and said, "I've got to find my friend."

Valerie replied, "You can't make outside calls. The motorway's completely enclosed."

Rose asked, "What about the other cars?"

Brannigan said, "Oh, we've got contact with them, yeah. Well, some of them, anyway. They've got to be on your friends list. Now, let's see, who's nearby? Ahh! The Cassini sisters!" He held up his transmitter and said, "Still your hearts, my handsome girls. It's Brannigan here."

An old woman's voice replied, "Get off the line, Brannigan. You're a pest and a menace."

Brannigan, hearing the smile in her voice said, "Oh, come on, now, sisters. Is that any way to talk to an old friend?"

The old woman's voice said over the transmitter, "You know full well we're not sisters. We're married."

Brannigan said, "Oooh, stop that modern talk! I'm an old-fashioned cat. Now, I've got a hitchhiker here, calls herself Rose."

He handed the transmitter over to Rose, who grabbed and said, "Hello. Sorry. I'm looking for someone called Martha Jones. She's been carjacked. She's inside one of these vehicles, but I don't know which one."

Another woman's voice came on, "Wait a minute. Could I ask, what entrance did they use?"

Rose asked quietly, "Where were we?"

Brannigan whispered, "Pharmacy Town."

Rose replied into the transmitter, "Pharmacy Town, about twenty minutes ago."

The woman said, "Let's have a look."

They could hear the first old lady muttering, "Just my luck, to marry a car-spotter."

The second old woman's voice came on again, "In the last half hour, fifty-three new cars joined from the Pharmacy Town junction."

Rose sighed, "Anything more specific?"

The old woman said, "All in good time, my dear. Was she car-jacked by two people?"

Rose said, "Yes, she was, yeah."

The old woman said, "There we are. Just one of those cars was destined for the fast lane. That means they had three on board. And car number is four six five diamond six."

Rose said in relief, "That's it! So how do we find them?"

The old woman said, "Ah. Now, there I'm afraid I can't help."

Rose said to Brannigan, "Call them on this thing. We've got their number. Diamond six."

Brannigan replied, "Not if they're designated fast lane. It's a different class."

The old woman chimed in, "You could try the police."

Rose replied. "They put me on hold."

The first old woman said, "You'll have to keep trying. There's no one else."

Rose replied, "Thank you." She handed Brannigan back the transmitter and said, "We've got to go to the fast lane. Take me down."

Brannigan scoffed, "Not a million years."

Rose said, "You've got three passengers!"

Brannigan argued, "I'm still not going."

Rose tried to convince him, "She's alone, and she's lost. She doesn't belong on this planet, and it's all my fault. I'm begging you, Brannigan, please, take me down."

Valerie put in, "That's a no. And that's final. I'm not risking the children down there."

Rose asked, "Why not? What's the risk? What happens down there?"

Valerie snapped, "We're not discussing it! The conversation is closed!"

Rose asked, "So we keep on driving."

Brannigan replied, "Yes, we do."

Rose asked, "For how long?"

Brannigan answered stubbornly, "'Till the journey's end."

Rose reached over him to snatch the vocal transmitter and spoke into it, "Mrs. Cassini, this is Rose. Tell me, how long have you been driving on the motorway?"

The old woman replied, "Oh, we were amongst the first. It's been twenty-three years now."

Rose asked, suspicious, "And in all that time, have you ever seen a police car?" Valerie and Brannigan looked at him, disquieted that she was bringing this to light.

The second old woman replied uncomfortably, "I'm not sure."

Rose said, "Look at your notes. Any police?"

The old lady, upset, replied, "Not as such."

Rose asked, "Or an ambulance? Rescue service? Anything official? Ever?"

The old lady stammered uneasily, "I can't keep a note of everything."

Rose asked, "What if there's no one out there?"

Brannigan reached up and angrily took the transmitter away from Rose and barked, "Stop it. The Cassinis were doing you a favor."

Rose retorted, "Someone's got to ask. 'Cause you might not talk about it, but it's there. In your eyes. What if the traffic jam never stops?"

Brannigan said, "There's a whole city above us. The mighty city-state of New New York. They wouldn't just leave us."

Rose said, "In that case, where are they? What if there's no help coming, not ever? What if there's nothing? Just the motorway, with the cars going round and round and round, never stopping? Forever?"

Valerie shouted, "Shut up! Just shut up!"

The screen at the front of the car blared into life. The reporter said, "This is Sally Calypso, and it's that time again. The sun is blazing high in the sky over the New Atlantic, the perfect setting for the daily contemplation."

Brannigan said, "You think you know us so well, Rose. But we're not abandoned. Not while we have each other." Valerie smiled a bit at this.

Sally Calypso continued, "This is for all of you out there on the roads. We're so sorry. Drive safe."

Valerie and Brannigan started to sing while Rose watched them. "On a hill, far away, Stood an old, rugged cross, The emblem of suffering and shame-And I love that old cross, Where the dearest and best, For a world of lost sinners was slain, So I'll cherish the old, rugged cross, rugged cross, Till my trophies at last I lay down, I lay down, I will cling to the old, rugged cross, rugged cross, And exchange it someday for a crown."

* * *

Rose declared, "If you won't take me, I'll go down on my own." She scrambled to the middle of the car, pulling out the sonic screwdriver and inspecting the floor.

Brannigan and Valerie turned, shocked. Brannigan asked, "What do you think you're doing?"

Rose replied, "Finding my own way. My boyfriend did. I usually do."

The electronic voice said, "Capsule open."

Valerie and Brannigan looked on in horror as a door in the floor of the car opened. One pulled up right underneath the opening, and Rose prepared to jump down and said, "Here we go."

Valerie objected, "But you can't jump!"

Rose replied, "If it's any consolation, right now, I'm havin kittens."

Brannigan said, "This Martha, she must mean an awful lot to you."

Rose stopped and said, "Hardly know her. But s'my fault she's here. I lied to her. Couldn't help it, just lied. I have to save her." She looked up and said, "Bye then!" She jumped down, landing on top of the next car and coughing from the fumes.

Valerie said, "She's completely insane!"

Brannigan, in awe, said, "That, and a bit magnificent!"

* * *

Rose drew the sonic screwdriver across the top of the car she landed on, opening its top door. She dropped into the car, finding a man dressed all in white and looking very pale. The electronic voice said, "Capsule open."

The man asked, annoyed, "Who the hell are you?"

Rose replied, "Sorry, Motorway Foot Patrol. I think I'm doing a survey. How are you enjoying your motorway?" She turned to the floor, opening the bottom door.

Whitey relaxed and replied, "Well, not very much. Junction Five's been closed for three years!"

Rose said, "Thank you. Your comments have been noted. Have a nice day!" She leapt through the bottom of that car, continuing down into the next one. She was still coughing.

The electronic voice announced, "Capsule open."

The sonic screwdriver was quickly opening the bottom door of the car. Rose looked up at two very startled Asian girls in the front and said, "Thank you for your cooperation. Your comments have been noted." She picked up a blue handkerchief and started to tie it over her mouth to stop herself coughing. Rose asked, "Do you mind if I borrow this? Not my colour, but thanks."

She jumped into the next car, which had two very naked drivers, who looked at her in utter shock. The electronic voice said, "Capsule open."

Rose looked at them and said, "Oh! Don't mind me."

She jumped into the next one, which was lit all in red, with a very large man in the front. The electronic voice stated, "Capsule open."

Rose saluted him and jumped through that car as well.

A businessman in pinstripes leant against his steering wheel, staring out at the gridlock. The electronic voice said, "Capsule open."

Behind him, Rose jumped down. The businessman whirled to face her and asked, "'Scuse me, is that legal?"

Rose replied in a raspy voice, "Sorry, Motorway Foot Patrol." She was coughing too hard to finish her spiel. "Don't care. Have you got any water?"

The businessman replied, "Certainly. Never let it be said I've lost my manners towards a lady."

He reached over to a water cooler, filling a cone-shaped clear plastic cup and handing it to Rose, who drained it immediately and asked, "Is this the last layer?"

The businessman answered, "Ah, we're right at the bottom. Nothing below us but the fast lane."

Rose asked, "Can we drive down?"

The businessman said, "There's only two of us. You need three to go down."

She exasperatedly asked, "Couldn't we just cheat?"

The businessman replied, "Well, I'd love to, but it's an automated system. The wheel would lock."

She said, "If you'll excuse me." Rose ran over to the door in the bottom of the car, using her sonic screwdriver to flip it open.

The businessman said, "You can't jump. It's a thousand feet down!"

Rose said, "No, I just want to look." She stared out into a thick, murky fog, dotted with tiny lights. Faintly, from the distance, came a screeching roar. Rose asked, "What's that noise?"

The businessman replied, "I try not to think about it."

Rose muttered, "What're all those lights? What's down there?" She coughed again, waving a hand in front of her face to sweep away the smoke as she said, "I just need to see." She ran up to the screen in the front of the car and pointed the sonic screwdriver at the display, rambling, "There must sort of ventilation. If I could just transmit a pulse through this thing, maybe I could trip the system, give us a bit of a breeze."

Rose played with the wiring of the front console, helped by the sonic screwdriver. One of the wires snapped in her fingers. Rose cried out, "That's it! Might shift the fumes a bit, give us a good look." The two stared out from the bottom of the car.

The businessman asked, "What are those shapes?" As they spoke, huge snapping claws materialized in the fading smoke.

Rose mumbled, "They're alive."

The businessman asked, "What the hell are they?"

Rose muttered, "Giant claws. Crabs. Crabs that live on dirty gas…" Her eyes widened with deadly recognition as she said, "Macra. There's Macra on the fast lane. The Macra used to be the curse of this galaxy. Gas. They fed off gas, the grubbier the better. They built up this sort of small empire using humans as slaves and mining gas for food."

The businessman said, "They don't exactly look like empire-builders to me."

Rose said, "That was probably billions of years ago. They must've devolved down the years and now they're just beasts. But they're still hungry and my friend's down there."

A clank was heard at the top of the businessman's car. Both of them looked up. The businessman complained, "Oh, it's like New Times Square in here, for goodness's sake!"

Novice Hame's feet dangled down, and she dropped into the vehicle with them. Rose mumbled, "I've invented a sport!"

Novice Hame sighed and said, "Rose! Thank the Goddess Santori I found you. Where is the Doctor?"

Rose said, "He's gone. For good. It's just me now. But do I know you?"

Novice Hame hugged her and said, "Oh my poor child. You haven't aged at all. Time has been less kind to me."

Rose sighed. She had not felt comfort like this since she left Sarah Jane's. Then her eyes lit up as she realized who it was, "Novice Hame!" she grinned. Rose then remembered something and said, "No, hold on, get off. Last time we met, you were breeding humans for experiments. I was possessed but all the same, I was conscious. "

Novice Hame said, "I've sought forgiveness, Rose, for so many years, under his guidance. And if you come with me, I might finally be able to redeem myself."

Rose scoffed and said, "I ain't going anywhere. You got Macra living underneath this city. And if my friend's still alive, she's stuck down there!"

Novice Hame said urgently, "You've got to come with me right now!"

Rose said, "No, no, no, you're coming with me. We've got three passengers now."

Novice Hame said, "I'm sorry, Rose. But the situation is even more dire than you can imagine." She takes her wrist, and pressed a button on the green-lit metal wristband she was wearing. "Transport." Novice Hame commanded.

Rose snapped, "No, don't you dare!"

* * *

Rose and Novice Hame picked themselves up off the floor as Rose muttered, "Rough teleport. Ow. But you can go straight back down and teleport people out, starting with Martha."

Novice Hame replied, "I'm sorry, child, but I only had the power for one trip."

Rose asked, "Then why can't you get some more? Where are we?"

Novice Hame replied, "High above, in the over-city."

Rose said, "Good! 'Cause you can tell the Senate of New New York I want a word. They've got thousands of people trapped on the motorway! Millions even!"

Novice Hame said, "But you're inside the Senate, right now." Rose looked around to see the room filled with withered bodies. "May the goddess Santori bless them. They died, Rose. The city died."

Rose asked, "How long's it been like this?"

Novice Hame answered quietly, "Twenty-four years."

They walked towards a skeleton, lying on the ground, and Rose knelt next to it. Her anger forgotten, she was now profoundly disturbed as she asked, "All of them? Everyone? What happened?"

Novice Hame replied, "A new chemical. A new mood. They called it Bliss." She knelt next to her and reached down, picking up a small circular token just like the ones the vendors were selling when Rose and Martha first arrived. "Everyone tried it. They couldn't stop. A virus mutated inside the compound and became airborne. Everything perished, even the virus, in the end. It killed the world in seven minutes flat. There was just enough time to close down the walkways and the flyovers, sealing off the under-city. Those people on the motorway aren't lost, Rose. They were saved." They were both standing now, struck by the urgency of the situation.

Rose asked, "So the whole thing down there is running on automatic?"

Novice Hame said, "There's not enough power to get them out. We did all we could to stop the system from choking."

Rose asked inquisitively, "Who's "we"? How did _you_ survive?"

Novice Hame brightened as she said, "He protected me. And He has waited for you and the Doctor, these long years."

Not far off, a low, grumbling voice spoke, "Vixen."

Rose turned and dashed over to the Face of Boe, kneeling in front of it as the Doctor did in the hospital where they last met. Novice Hame followed. Rose muttered, "The Face of Boe!"

"I knew you would come. You look as beautiful as the day I first saw you. Standing in the light of the clock tower." Rose furrowed her brow. "Where is the Doctor?"

Novice Hame explained, "Back in the old days, I was made his nurse, as penance for my sins."

Rose asked, "He's trapped in a parallel universe. What about you? What happened to you?"

The Face of Boe said, "Failing."

Novice Hame said, "He protected me from the virus by shrouding me in his smoke. But with no one to maintain it, the City's power died. The under-city would have fallen into the sea."

Rose mumbled, "So he saved them."

Novice Hame explained, "The Face of Boe wired himself into the mainframe. He's giving his life force just to keep things running."

Rose argued, "But there are planets out there. You could have called for help."

Novice Hame said, "The last act of the Senate was to declare New Earth unsafe. The automatic quarantine lasts for one hundred years."

Rose looked back at the Face of Boe, concerned, and then got up and said, "So the two of you stayed here, on your own, for all these years."

Novice Hame replied, "We had no choice."

Rose reached out to her and touched her shoulder. Rose quietly said, "Yes, you did."

The Face of Boe pleaded, "Save them, Vixen. Save them." Rose was taken aback to how the Face of Boe knew her name, then she remembered he was telepathic.

* * *

Rose was staring into a screen as she said, "Car Four Six Five Diamond Six, it still registers! That's Martha. I knew she was good. Novice Hame, hold that in place." She jumped back from the screen and handed her a piece of thick tubing. Once she got it, she ran along its length, jumping over a box of lights and buttons. Rose muttered. "Take the residual energy, invert it, feed it through the electricity beds."

Novice Hame said, "There isn't enough power."

Rose reached her destination: a far wall with two screens, lots of wiring, and even more buttons. "Oh, you've got power! You've got me! I think I'm brilliant with computers, you just watch." She turned around and pointed to her, shouting orders, "Hame, every switch on that bank, up to maximum!" Rose rotated a knob in a console on the floor, aiming the sonic screwdriver at it as well. She groaned, "I can't power up the city, but all the city needs is people." She banged her fist against the console and jumped up.

Novice Hame asked, "So what are you going to do?"

Rose replied, the gears in her mind turning, "This!" She flipped a two-metre-long switch on the floor, and all the lights on the consoles went out. Rose groaned, "No, no no no no, no!" Rose, kneeling on the floor again, was waving her sonic screwdriver at another set of controls. "The transformers are blocked. The signal can't get through."

The Face of Boe gasped, "Rose…I give you my last..." he let out a long, rasping breath, and every console switched back on.

Rose leapt up again, and shouted, "Hame, look after him! Don't you go dying on me, you big old face. You're gonna live to see this." She flicked the huge switch again. Novice Hame was busily turning a wheel next to the Face of Boe. Rose shouted, "The open road. Hah!"

* * *

Valerie and Brannigan, still in their car, heard a loud crack and bang. Brannigan asked, "What in Jehovah was that?"

Valerie said, "It's coming from above!"

Brannigan asked, "What is it? What's happening?!" Valerie hurriedly covered the mewling kittens. Brannigan said, "By all the cats in the kingdom!" A gap was forming at the top of the gridlock, above the lanes and lanes of cars, doors to the over-city were opening. Each crashing sound signified another barrier falling away.

Valerie asked, "What is it?" The doors were almost all the way open now. There was a long pathway of light above the traffic. Valerie asked again, "What is it?" Brannigan began to laugh like crazy. Valerie, realizing what it was, said, "It's the sun! Oh, Brannigan!" She reached out to him, and then pulled the blanket off of her kittens and said, "Children, it's the sunlight!" Her white kitten purred happily, flooded by sun.

Rose's face buzzed into life on the screen at the front of the car as she said, "Sorry, no Sally Calypso, she was just a hologram. My name's Rose. Rose Tyler.

Brannigan said, in awe, "She's a magician."

Rose continued, "And this is an order. Everyone drive up. Right now."

Brannigan asked, "Is she serious?" Valerie laughed in elated disbelief.

Rose said, "I've opened the roof of the motorway. Come on. Throttle those engines. Drive up. All of you, the whole under-city. Drive up, drive up, drive up! Fast!"

Brannigan said, "Here we go."

Rose continued, "We've got to clear that fast lane. Drive up and get out of the way." All of the cars soared up to the opening, heading for the open sunlight as fast as they could.

* * *

The screen in Martha's car was getting Rose, too, who on monitor, said, "Oi! Car Four Six Five Diamond Six! Martha! Martha Jones! Drive up!"

Martha said, "That's Rose!"

Milo said, "We can't go up! We'll hit the layer!"

Martha snapped, "Just do as she says! Go up!"

Rose said, "You've got access above! Now go!" The car swung free of the last of the snapping claws and burst up out of the fog, heading for the opening like everybody else. Cheen, Martha, and Milo gazed up, the sunlight hitting their faces. Martha was beside herself with joy.

Cheen laughed, "It's daylight! Oh my God. That's the sky, the real sky!"

Martha squealed, "She did it!" She screamed with laughter, clapped, and gave Cheen a hug and said, "I told you, she did it!" Milo and Cheen kissed.

* * *

Valerie cuddled her kittens. Brannigan said, "Did I tell you, Rose? You're not bad, ma'am. You're not bad at all!" Valerie and Brannigan laughed, and kept driving up. Brannigan cheered, "Oh, yee-hah!"

* * *

Rose, holding a microphone, was watching the proceedings from a viewscreen in the Senate room. Novice Hame continued to twirl a wheel next to the Face of Boe. Rose said, "You keep driving, Brannigan, all the way up! 'Cause it's here, just waiting for you." She walked over to a window to look out at the over-city and continued, "The city of New New York. And it's yours. And Car Four Six Five Diamond Six, I've sent you a flight path. Come to the Senate."

Martha replied over transmitter, "On my way!"

Rose smiled and said, "It's been quite a while since I saw you, Martha Jones."

Novice Hame called her desperately, "Rose!" Novice Hame leant desperately over the Face of Boe, as the case that enclosed him began to crack. Rose looked to them, her face falling.

* * *

Martha leapt happily into the Senate room, but was a bit subdued by the skeleton lying on the floor in front of her. She shouted, "Rose"

"Over here."

Martha said, "Rose!" Smiling again, she ran to her and asked, "What happened out there?" She found her kneeling, with Novice Hame, in front of the dying Face of Boe. She frowned and asked, "What's that?"

Rose replied, "It's the Face of Boe. It's all right. Come and say hello. And this is Hame. She's a cat. Don't worry." Martha approached the Face of Boe. Rose continued, "He's the one that saved you, not me."

Novice Hame said, "My lord gave his life to save the city." Martha knelt next to Novice Hame, reverent. "And now he's dying."

Rose argued softly, "No, don't say that. Not old Boe. Plenty of life left."

The Face of Boe sighed, "It's good to breathe the air once more."

Martha whispered, "Who is he?"

Rose replied sincerely, "I don't even know. Legend says the Face of Boe has lived for billions of years. Isn't that right? And you're not about to give up now."

The Face of Boe said, "Everything has its time. Everything turns to dust. You know that, Bad Wolf, better than most."

Novice Hame persuaded, "The legend says more."

Rose said, "Don't. That's for the Doctor. Not me. "

The Face of Boe said, "If he is not here then I will tell you. Know this, Time Lord. You are not alone. The Children will be by your side. But you are not alone."

Though before it seemed as though Rose would weep, now she was astounded, she stared, uncomprehending, as the Face of Boe's eyes closed for the last time. Martha looked on with respect, and Novice Hame began to sob. Martha was the first to stand, and Rose got up after a moment to put an arm around her shoulders.

* * *

Back in the alley where Martha and Rose first met the pharmacists, the two travellers sauntered through again. It was deserted. Rose said, "All closed down."

Martha asked, "Happy?"

Rose grinned and said, "Happy happy." Martha laughed softly. Rose inspected one of the empty booths and said, "New New York can start again. And they've got Novice Hame. Just what every city needs, cats in charge! C'mon, time we went."

She began to stroll away, but Martha stayed put. "But what did he mean, the Face of Boe?" She asked. Rose stopped and turned around. "You're not alone."

Rose said sincerely, "I don't know." Martha stepped toward her, smiling. Rose said, "Doesn't matter. Back to the TARDIS, let's go." As Rose turned away and headed off again, Martha grabbed a fallen chair next to her and pulled it up, sitting primly and folding her arms. Rose heard and turned around again and asked, "All right, you staying?"

Martha retorted, "'Till you talk to me properly, yes. He said 'you are not alone' What does that mean?"

Rose said, "It really doesn't matter."

Martha, now angry, asked, "You don't talk. You never say! Why not?" Around them, the sound of music was rising. Instantly, Martha was enchanted as she said, "It's the city. They're singing."

Rose looked at her and said, "I lied to you, 'cause I liked it. I could pretend. Just for a bit, I could imagine they were still alive, underneath a burnt orange sky." Martha was shocked, and so sad for her. Rose continued, "I'm not just a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. The Face of Boe was wrong. There's no one else."

Martha shook her head slightly and asked, "What happened?"

Rose stood for a moment, and then grabbed her own chair so she could sit across from her. The singing continued behind them. Rose explained, "There was a war. A Time War. The last Great Time War. My people fought a race called the Daleks, for the sake of all creation. And they lost. They lost. Everyone lost. Only one of them came out alive. My fiance, the Doctor. I died in the war saving him, he in turn, made me human. I found him again and became a Time Lord again, regaining my memories. Oh, you should have seen it, that old planet. The second sun would rise in the south, and the mountains would shine. The leaves on the trees were silver, and when they caught the light every morning, it looked like a forest on fire. When the autumn came, the breeze would blow through the branches like a song..."

* * *

After she explained everything and they got back to the TARDIS, Rose went off to her room after putting the TARDIS in the vortex. Rose lay on her bed, holding a picture frame of her and the Doctor at Christmas after he regenerated and defeated the Sycorax. Silent sobs racked her body. She had a thought and went to the console room and punched in the coordinates of a particular place.

* * *

Martha came out and asked, "Rose? What are you doing?"

Rose replied quietly, "It's alright Martha. We're not going on an adventure yet. I just need to…go somewhere."

Martha said nothing but sat down on the jumpseat. When the TARDIS signalled they arrived, Rose went out the door and Martha could hear a comforting woman's voice and sobs. She walked to the door and went out.

Martha walked into a homey attic with a sofa in the centre and posters taped to the walls. On the sofa there sat an elderly woman holding Rose in her arms as she muttered soothing words in her ear. Martha walked over. The elderly woman looked at her and put a finger to her lips and patted the chair next to her. Martha sat down. Rose's sobs grew quieter as the elderly woman put her sleeping head in her lap and lay Rose down. "Sarah Jane Smith. I used to travel with the Doctor and the Vixen. Rose is the Vixen." She said.

Martha replied, "Martha Jones. So, I hope you don't mind me asking, but why did Rose come to you in the middle of the night?"

Sarah Jane stroked Rose's hair and said, "She's lost so much. At such a young age too. She may be one of the bravest and strongest person you've ever known, but inside she is still a child. Her friends. Her family. Even lost the man she adored. I'm basically the only family she's got. I first met her when I was travelling with her and the Doctor. We fought like cats. Then we saved each other's lives." Sarah Jane stopped to put a blanket on Rose. "I told her to come to me when she needed me. Then around seven months later, the TARDIS showed up in my living room. At first I thought there was some alien problem, because the Doctor never came to me otherwise. Then the doors opened and I found Rose on the floor, unconscious, starving and exhausted. She had been waiting for the Doctor to come back for months and K-9's scans showed she was a Time Lord and that she hadn't eaten or slept in five and a half weeks." Martha gasped. Her eyes shining with tears. "I got her to my room and gave her tea and whatever K-9 said would make her better. I love her and would die before I let anything happen to her. But she seems to think she needs to die for the universe now that it has no one left to protect it. When she got better, she left. I told her to come visit when she could. But I thought she would act like the Doctor. Stay away and all. Then when I heard the TARDIS, I thought she was just coming for a visit. I was up here reading a book and when she came out with that look in her eyes, I knew something was wrong."

Martha nodded. A voice came from the doorway, "Mum?"

Sarah Jane looked at the boy standing there and said, "Luke. What are you doing up here?"

"I heard you talking so I came up. Why's Rose here? What happened?" He replied when he saw Rose in his mother's arms.

"I'll tell you later. Go back to bed. It's late." Luke nodded and said, "Goodnight, Mum." He left the room as Martha looked after him.

"He loves Rose like an older sister. Took care of her when she was sick. When she had nightmares at night, he would be next to her before I even got out of bed." Sarah Jane explained.

Martha averted her gaze to the peacefully sleeping Rose. She wondered how a young child barely in her twenties could have suffered so much like that. "Well, better get her to bed." Sarah Jane said, carefully picking Rose up with the help of Martha and taking her to the guest bedroom. "So, why isn't she sleeping in the TARDIS?"

Martha asked, "When Rose was…ill, the TARDIS sent me this list of instructions of what to do when she had one of her attacks. One of them was to never let her sleep in the TARDIS. No idea why though. Anyway, there we go." They gently put her down on the bed and undressed her. "Alright Martha, where do you want to sleep?"

Martha smiled and said, "I'll just stay in the TARDIS."

"Fine, goodnight then." They went to sleep.

* * *

At around three o'clock in the morning, Luke, Sarah Jane and Martha were woken up by screaming. Luke rushed to Rose's bedroom and held her in his arms while she wept. By the time Martha and Sarah Jane got there, Rose was wrapped protectively in Luke's arms, mumbling, "Please. Don't leave me." In her sleep.

"Told you." Sarah Jane whispered to Martha.

A/N: I just HAD to write that little part at the end. I just thought it was adorable. I had a dream about that. Please review on what you think. Especially for that last part at the end. I'll post faster if you review!


	6. Daleks in Manhattan

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

Chapter 6: Daleks in Manhattan

* * *

Previously:

 _ **At around three o'clock in the morning, Luke, Sarah Jane and Martha were woken up by screaming. Luke rushed to Rose's bedroom and held her in his arms while she wept. By the time Martha and Sarah Jane got there, Rose was wrapped protectively in Luke's arms, mumbling, "Please. Don't leave me." In her sleep.**_

" _ **Told you." Sarah Jane whispered to Martha.**_

* * *

In the morning, Rose and Martha left after thanking Sarah Jane, who ordered Rose to come back soon.

"Right, then. Where do you wanna go next?" Rose asked, as if the events the night before never happened. Martha stayed silent looking at her with her arms crossed. Rose stopped her rambling and asked her, "What?"

"Sarah Jane told me everything. Last night." Martha said quietly. Rose stayed quiet as Martha continued, "You didn't eat. Or sleep. For more than five weeks. I know you're a Time Lord, Rose, but you still need to eat!"

Rose said, "I know. I didn't have anyone left and I didn't think.. I didn't what to do."

Martha replied, "You had Sarah Jane."

"I know." They stayed silent for a few moments then Rose said, "Alright, next trip." She punched in the coordinates as they went flying to the floor.

* * *

The TARDIS materialized in front of a white stone wall and Martha stepped out first followed by Rose. Martha asked, "Where are we?"

Rose replied, "Smell that Atlantic breeze. Nice and cold. Beautiful. Martha, have you met my friend?"

They looked up to see the Statue of Liberty and Martha asked, "Is that...? Oh my God! That's the Statue of Liberty!"

Rose rattled off, "Gateway to the New World. 'Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses yearning to break free...'"

Martha said, "That's so brilliant. I've always wanted to go to New York. I mean the real New York, not the new, new, new, new, new..." They walked to the edge of the island with a view of the Manhattan skyline.

Rose replied, "I mean, there's the genuine article. So good, they named it twice. It was New Amsterdam originally. Harder to say twice. Now wonder it didn't catch on. New Amsterdam, New Amsterdam."

Martha said, "I wonder what year it is 'cause look, the Empire State Building's not even finished yet."

Rose muttered, "S'work in progress. Still got a couple floors to go, and if I know my history, don't think I do, I was very bad at it at the Academy, then that makes the date somewhere around..."

Martha read off the newspaper, "November 1, 1930."

Rose said, "You're getting good at this."

Martha mumbled, "Eighty years ago." Rose took the paper. "It's funny 'cause you see all those old newsreels in black and white like it's so far away, but here we are. It's real. It's now." She laughed then looked at Rose and said, "Come on, you. Where do we go first?"

Rose showed her the headline, "I think our detour just got longer."

Martha read, "'Hooverville Mystery Deepens'. What's Hooverville?"

* * *

Rose and Martha strolled through the park. Rose said, "Herbert Hoover, 31st President of the USA, came to power about year ago. Up till then New York was a boom town, the Roaring Twenties, and then..."

Martha finished, "The Wall Street Crash, yeah? When was that, 1929?"

Rose replied, "Yeah. Whole economy wiped out overnight. Thousands of people unemployed. Huddled masses doubled in number with nowhere to go. Ended up here in Central Park."

Martha asked skeptically, "What? They actually live in the park? In the middle of the city?"

They arrived at Hooverville; a collection of quickly put together shacks and tents with random fire barrels placed throughout. Rose said, "Ordinary people. Lost their jobs. Couldn't pay the rent and they lost everything. There are places like this all over America. You only come to Hooverville when there's nowhere else to go."

They heard shouting and stood near a group of people. A dark skinned man said, "Now think real careful before you lie to me."

A man said, "I'm starvin', Solomon."

Solomon held out his hand and the man reached under his coat and pulled out the bread, handing it over to Solomon, who said, "We're all starvin'." He broke the bread in half. "We all got families somewhere." He handed each man a half. "No stealin' and no fightin'. You know the rules. Thirteen years ago I fought in the Great War. A lot of us did. And the only reason we got through was because we stuck together! No matter how bad things get, we still act like human beings. It's all we got."

The men went their own way. Rose whispered to Martha, "Come on." She said to Solomon, "I suppose that makes you the boss around here."

Solomon asked, "And, uh, who might you ladies be?"

Rose said, "I'm Vi... Rose Tyler, this is Doctor Martha Jones."

"A doctor." Solomon scoffed, "Well, we got, uh, stockbrokers, we got a lawyer, but you're the first doctor. Neighbourhood gets classier by the day." He warmed his hands over a fire.

Martha asked, "How many people live here?"

"At any one time, hundreds. No place else to go. But I will say this about Hooverville. We are a truly equal society, black, white, all the same. All starving." He laughed, "So you're welcome. Both of you. But tell me, doctor, you're a woman of learning, right? Explain this to me." He pointed to the Empire State Building, "That there's going to be the tallest building in the world. How come they can do that, and we got people starving in the heart of Manhattan?"

* * *

Solomon threw coffee remains onto the fire as Rose and Martha approached. Rose said, "So... men are going missing. Is this true?" She held up a newspaper.

Solomon took the newspaper, "It's true all right." He went inside his tent.

Rose stood at the opening of tent and asked, "But what does missing mean? Men must come and go here all the time. S'not like anyone's keeping a register."

Solomon sat down and said, "C'mon in." Rose and Martha entered and sat down and Solomon continued, "This is different."

Martha asked, "In what way?"

"Someone takes them. At night. We hear something. Someone calls out for help. By the time we get there, they're gone. Like they vanish into thin air." He said.

Rose asked, "And you're sure someone's taking them?"

"Ma'am, when you got next to nothing, you hold on to the little you got. Your knife, blanket, you take it with you. You don't leave bread uneaten, fire still burning." Solomon said.

Martha asked, "Have you been to the police?"

Solomon replied, "Yeah, we tried that. Another deadbeat goes missing, big deal."

Rose asked, "The question is, who's taking them and what for?"

A young man stuck his head inside the tent and announced, "Solomon, Mr. Diagoras is here."

They walked outside to where Diagoras was talking to the men of Hooverville. "I need men. Volunteers. I got a little work for you and you sure look like you can use the money."

The young man asked, "Yeah. What is the money?"

Diagoras replied, "A dollar a day."

The men grumbled and Solomon asked, "What's the work?"

"A little trip down the sewers. Got a tunnel that collapsed needs clearing and fixing. Any takers?"

Solomon asked, "A dollar a day? That's slave wage. Men don't always come back up, do they?"

Diagoras retorted, "Accidents happen."

Rose asked, "What do you mean? What sort of accidents?"

Diagoras ignored her. "You don't need the work? That's fine. Anybody else?" Rose raised her hand as Diagoras snapped, "Enough with the questions."

Rose said, "Oh, n-n-no. I'm volunteering."

Martha raised her hand and looked at Rose, "I'll kill you for this." Solomon and the young man they saw before raised their hands as well.

* * *

Diagoras explained, "Turn left. Go about half a mile. Follow Tunnel 273. Fall's right ahead of you. You can't miss it."

The young man asked, "And when do we get our dollar?"

Diagoras replied, "When you come back up."

Rose asked, "And if we don't come back up?"

Diagoras shot back, "Then I got no one to pay."

Solomon said, "We'll be back."

"Let's hope so." Martha muttered. They started down the tunnel.

Rose just stared at Diagoras before turning and joining them. The young man explained, "We just gotta stick together. It's easy to get lost. It's like a huge rabbit warren. You could hide an army down here."

Martha asked, "So what about you, Frank? You're not from around these parts, are you?"

"Oh, you could talk. No, no, I'm from Tennessee, born and bred." He replied.

Martha asked, "So how come you're here?"

Frank explained, "Uh, my daddy died. Mama... couldn't afford to feed us all. So, I'm the oldest, up to me to feed myself, so put on my coat, hitched up here on the railroads. There's a whole lot of runaways in camp younger than me. From all over; Missouri, Oklahoma, Texas... Solomon keeps a lookout for us. So, what about you? You're a long way from home."

Martha chuckled and said, "Yeah, I'm just a hitcher too."

Frank offered, "You stick with me, you'll be all right."

Rose asked Solomon, "So this Diagoras bloke, who's he then?"

"A couple of months ago, he was just another foreman. Now it seems like he's running most of Manhattan." Solomon replied.

Rose asked, "How'd he manage that?"

Solomon explained, "These are strange times. A man can go from being King of the Hill to the lowest of the low overnight. It's just for some folks it works the other way 'round."

Rose stopped, "Whoa!" A blob was lying on the ground giving off a sick green light.

Martha came forward and asked, "Is it radioactive or something?" Rose set down her torch and crouched beside it. Martha covered her nose and mouth, "It's gone off, whatever it is." Rose carefully prodded the slimy blob. Martha continued, "And you've got to pick at it."

Rose sniffed it, "Shine your torch through it." Martha did what she said. "Composite organic matter. Martha? Medical opinion?"

Martha said, "It's not human. I know that."

Solomon and Frank looked on, puzzled. Rose agreed, "No, it's not. And I'll tell you something else. We must be at least half a mile in and I don't see any sign of a collapse, do you? So why'd Mr Diagoras send us down here?"

Martha asked, "So where are we now? What's above us?"

Rose muttered, "Well... we're right underneath Manhattan."

Solomon said, "We're way beyond half a mile. There's no collapse, nothing."

Martha asked, "That Diagoras bloke, was he lying?"

Rose replied, "Looks like."

Frank asked, "So why did he want people to come down here?"

Rose commanded, "Solomon, I think it's time you took these two back. I'll be much quicker on my own."

They heard squealing echo in the tunnels. Solomon asked, "What the hell was that?"

"Hello?!" Frank called. Martha shushed him. Frank asked, "What if it's one of the folk gone missing? You'd be scared, half-mad down here on your own."

Rose asked, "Do you think they're still alive?"

Frank said, "Heck, we ain't seen no bodies down here. Maybe they just got lost."

They heard more squealing. Solomon remarked, "I know I never heard nobody make a sound like that." Rose walked a little ahead of them.

Frank said, "Sounds like there's more than one of 'em."

Rose said, "This way."

Solomon shone his light down another tunnel and said, "No, that way."

The light of Solomon's torch caught a huddled figure on the ground. Martha looked back at her, "Rose..." Rose rejoined them.

Solomon asked, "Who are you?"

Frank asked, "Are you lost? Can you understand me? I've been thinkin' about folks lost..."

He started to walk forward but Rose stopped him and said, "It's all right, Frank. Just stay back. Let me have a look." She walked toward the figure and said to it, "He's got a point, though, my mate Frank. I'd hate to be stuck down here on my own." The creature squealed as Rose continued, "We know the way out. Daylight. If you want to come with us." She squatted and shone a light on the creature's face and muttered, "But what are you?"

Solomon asked uneasily, "Is, uh, that some kind of carnival mask?"

Rose replied, "No, it's real." She turned back to the creature, "I'm sorry. Now listen to me. I promise I can help." Shadows fell on the wall but she didn't notice them. "Now, who did this to you?"

"Rose," Martha called, "I think you'd better get back here." More creatures had filled the opposite end of the tunnel. Martha shouted, "Rose!"

Rose stood up and said, "Good point." She backed up towards the others.

Martha said, "They're following you."

Rose retorted, "Yeah, I noticed that, thanks." She reached them and said, "Well then, Martha, Frank, Solomon..." M

artha asked, "What?"

Rose continued, "Um, basically..." She shouted, "Run!"

They raced down the tunnel to a cross-section where Martha stopped in confusion and asked, "Where are we going?!"

Rose shouted, "This way!" They turned right as the pig men kept chasing. Rose stopped at the mouth of a joining tunnel and said, "There's a ladder!" She climbed the ladder and used her sonic screwdriver on the lid. Martha followed.

Solomon hesitated when he saw Frank pick up a metal rod to try and hold them off. Solomon shouted, "Frank!" He climbed the ladder. Seeing that the others were safe, Frank ran for the ladder and started climbing. Rose and Solomon reached down their hands. Solomon urged, "C'mon, Frank! C'mon!"

Rose said, "I've got ya. C'mon!" The pig men pulled Frank out of their grasp and down into the sewer.

Solomon shouted after him, "Frank! No!" Solomon shoved Rose aside and closed the lid before one of the pig men limbed up. "We can't go after him." He said.

Rose argued "We gotta go back down! We can't just leave him!"

Solomon said, "No, I'm not losing anybody else! Those creatures were from Hell! From Hell itself! If we go after them, they'll take us all! There's nothing we can do. I'm sorry."

A woman stepped out from behind a shelf in the prop room, a gun pointed at them. "All right then." She ordered, "Put 'em up." Martha put her hands up. The woman cocked the gun and ordered, "Hands in the air and no funny business." Rose and Solomon put their hands up. "Now tell me, you schmucks, what've you done with Laszlo?" She asked.

Martha asked, "Uh, who's Lazlo?"

* * *

The woman still had the gun aimed at them as she explained, "Laszlo's my boyfriend, or was my boyfriend until two weeks ago. No letter, no good-bye, no nothin'. And I'm not stupid." She waved the gun as she talked, "I know some guys are just pigs but not my Laszlo. I mean, what kinda guy asks you to meet his mother before he vamooses?"

Rose said uneasily, "It might just help if you put that down."

The woman asked, confused, "Hunh?" She realized she had a gun and said, "Oh, sure." She tossed the gun to a chair and said, "Oh, c'mon. It's not real. It's just a prop. It was either that or a spear."

Martha asked, "What do you think happened to Laszlo?"

The woman said, "I wish I knew. One minute he's there, the next, zip, vanished."

Rose asked, "Listen, um, what's your name?"

The woman replied, "Tallulah. 3 Ls and an H."

Rose said, "Right. Um, we can try to find Laszlo, but he's not the only one. There are people disappearing every night."

Solomon said, "And there are creatures. Such creatures."

Tallulah asked, "Whaddaya mean "creatures"?"

Rose replied, "Look. Listen, just trust me. Everyone is in danger. I need to find out exactly what this is." She removed the paper wrapped blob from her pocket and continued, "Because then I'll know exactly what we're fighting."

Tallulah recoiled in disgust, "Yech!"

* * *

Rose was scavenging for pieces of equipment. Solomon held up a radio and asked, "How about this? I found it backstage."

Rose examined it and said, "Perfect. It's the capacitors I need. I'm just rigging up a basic DNA scan for this thing. If I can get a chromosomal reading, I'll find out where it's from." Rose used the sonic screwdriver on the radio's insides.

Solomon asked, "How about you, Rose? Where are you from? I've been all over. I've never heard anybody talk like you. Just exactly who are you?"

Rose took out a piece from the radio and blew on it and said, "Oh, I lost my home and my family so I'm just sort of passing by."

Solomon said, "I'm not a fool, Rose."

Rose replied, "No. Sorry."

Solomon walked over to the sewer lid and looked down at it and said, "I was so scared, Rose. I let them take Frank 'cause I was just too scared. I gotta get back to Hooverville. With these creatures on the loose, we gotta protect ourselves. Ain't no one else gonna help us."

Rose looked at him and said, "Good luck."

Solomon replied, "I hope you find what you're looking for. For all our sakes." He left.

* * *

Tallulah was in costume, putting on her makeup for the performance. Martha was sitting in a chair, watching. Tallulah said, "Laszlo... He'd wait for me after the show, walk me home like I was a lady. He'd leave a flower for me on my dressing table. Every day, just a single rose."

Martha stood and walked over beside her and asked, "Haven't you reported him missing?"

"Sure. He's just a stagehand. Who cares? The management certainly don't."

Martha asked, "Can't you kick up a fuss or something?"

Tallulah said, "Okay, so then they fire me."

Martha argued, "But they'd listen to you. You're one of the stars."

Tallulah scoffed, "Oh, honey, I got one stone in a back street revue and that's only because Heidi Chicane broke her ankle; which had nothin' to do with me whatever anybody says. I can't afford to make a fuss. If I don't make this month's rent, then before you know it, I'm in Hooverville."

Martha said, "Okay, I get it."

Tallulah continued, "It's the Depression, sweetie. Your heart might break, but the show goes on and if it stops, you starve. Every night I have to go out there, sing, dance, keep goin'. Hoping he's gonna come back." She broke down.

Martha hugged her and said, "I'm sorry."

Tallulah pulled out of the hug and wiped her eyes and said, "Hey, you're lucky, though. You got yourself a forward thinking sister with that girl."

Martha said, "Uh, she's not, we're not... sisters."

Tallulah asked, "You're not? Cause I've seen the way you look at her. With so much respect and awe."

Martha replied, "Not to her." She shook her head.

Tallulah misunderstood and said, "Still, ya gotta live in hope. It's the only thing that's kept me going 'cause..." She lifted a white rose from her dressing table, "Look. On my dressing table every day still."

Martha took the rose and asked, "You think it's Laszlo?"

Tallulah said, "I don't know. If he's still around, why's he bein' all secret like he doesn't want me to see him?"

* * *

Rose was up in the balcony with the blob hooked up to her hand-made scanner. She set the beam from one of the stage lights on it and muttered, "That's it. Let's warm you up." She started to examine it. "This is artificial." Rose mumbled. "Genetically engineered. Whoever this is, oh, you're clever." Rose put a stethoscope on the blob as she muttered, "Fundamental DNA type 467-989. 989. Hold on, that means planet of origin." A look of disbelief crossed her face as she whispered, "Skaro." She rushed off.

* * *

Tallulah whispered to Martha, "Get off the stage! You're spoilin' it!"

"But look." Martha pointed to the wings, "Over there!" The pig man realized he'd been spotted and was startled.

Tallulah screamed and he ran. Martha shouted, "Hey!" She ran after him. The pig man ran through the halls, Martha still following. "Wait!" She shouted, "But you're different than the others! Just wait!

Martha heard a clanging but the pig man was gone.

* * *

Tallulah was with the chorus girls. One of them said, "It was like something out of a movie show. Oh, that face. I ain't never gonna sleep."

Rose arrived and asked, "Where is she? Where's Martha?"

Tallulah replied, "I don't know. She ran off the stage."

Rose heard a scream and ran to save Martha followed by Tallulah. They reached the prop room, but no one was there. Rose called, "Martha!" She noticed the sewer lid was crooked so she grabbed her jacket and put it on.

"Oh, where are you goin'?" Tallulah asked.

Rose replied, "They've taken her."

Tallulah asked, confused, "Who's taken her?" Rose began to climb down into the sewer. Tallulah continued, "What're y'doin'? I said, what the hell are ya doin'? Crazy woman." Tallulah found a long coat to put on over her costume and followed.

Rose groaned, "No, no, no, no, no way. You're not coming."

Tallulah asked indignantly, "Tell me what's going on."

Rose said, "There's nothing you can do. Go back."

Tallulah said, "Look, whoever's taken Martha, they could've taken Laszlo, couldn't they?"

"Tallulah," Rose tried to persuade her, "You're not safe down here."

Tallulah shot back, "Then that's my problem. Come on. Which way?" She walked down a tunnel to the left.

Rose sighed, "This way." She went down the tunnel in front of them and Tallulah followed.

* * *

Martha was being held by two pig men. "No! Let me go!" She shouted. They pushed her against a wall.

More pig men come by with humans in a line, one of who was Frank. "Martha." He said.

Martha cried out, "You're alive!" She hugged him.

Frank said, "Hey."

Martha said, "I thought we'd lost you." A pig man pushed them to keep moving. Martha snapped, "All right! All right, we're moving."

Frank asked, "Wait. Where are they taking us?"

Martha replied, "I don't know, but we can find out what's going on down here."

* * *

Rose and Tallulah were walking when Tallulah asked, "When you say 'They've taken her', who's they exactly? And who are you anyway? I never asked." Rose shushed her. Tallulah said, "Okay. Okay."

Rose said, "Shh, shh, shh." In the weak light of the tunnel in front of them, the shadow of a Dalek was approaching.

Tallulah continued, "I mean you're gorgeous and all..."

Rose put her hand over her mouth and pulled her back down the tunnel into a crevice. The Dalek passed by without seeing them. Rose came out and muttered, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no. They survived. I lost everything. And for nothing."

Tallulah asked, "That metal thing? What was it?"

Rose replied fiercely, eyes glowing in the dark, "It's called a Dalek. And it's not just metal, it's alive."

Tallulah laughed, "You're kidding me."

Rose asked, "Does it look like I'm kidding?" She turned on her and she sobered. "Inside that shell is a creature born to hate, whose only thought is to destroy everything and everyone that isn't a Dalek as well. It won't stop until it's killed every human being alive."

Tallulah said, "But if it's not a human being, that kinda implies it's from outer space." Rose looked at her. "Yet again, that's a "no" with the kidding. Boy... Well, what's it doin' here, in New York?"

Rose pulled Tallulah by the arm and said, "Every second you're down here, you're in danger. I'm taking you back right now."

They turned a corner a see a pig man, the one that was at the theatre. Tallulah screamed and the pig man tried to hide. Rose approached it and asked, "Where's Martha? What have you done with her? What have you done with Martha?"

The pig man replied, "I didn't take her."

"Can you remember your name?" Rose asked, surprised.

The pig man cried out, "Don't look at me."

Tallulah moved forward and asked, "Do you know where she is?" "

Stay back!" He snapped, "Don't look at me!"

Rose asked, "What happened to you?"

The pig man said, "They made me a monster."

Rose asked quietly, "Who did?"

He replied, "The masters."

Rose said, "The Daleks. Why?"

"They needed slaves." He replied, "They needed slaves to steal more people so they created us. Part animal, part human. I escaped before they got my mind, but it was still too late."

Rose asked, "Do you know what happened to Martha?"

The pig man said guiltily, "They took her. It's my fault. She was following me."

Tallulah asked, "Were you in the theatre?"

"Yes."

"Why? Why were you there?"

"I never wanted you to see me like this."

Tallulah asked, "Why me? What do I gotta do with this? Were you following me? Is that why you were there?"

The pig man turned to face Tallulah and replied, "Yes."

Tallulah asked, "Who are you?"

"I was lonely."

"Who are you?" Tallulah asked again.

"I needed to see you."

"Who are you?" Tallulah repeated.

"I'm sorry." He said as he turned away.

Tallulah said, "No, wait." She grabbed his arm. "Let me look at you." She placed him under the light and asked, "Laszlo?" He nodded. "My Laszlo?" Her voice broke, "Oh, what have they done to you?"

Laszlo said, "I'm sorry. So sorry."

Rose asked, "Laszlo, can you show me where they are?"

Laszlo protested, "They'll kill you."

Rose shot back, "If I don't stop them, they'll kill everyone."

Laszlo gave in, "Then follow me."

* * *

Martha, Frank, and the other prisoners were being kept in a section of tunnel by the pig men. Frank whispered, "What are they keeping us here for?"

Martha replied, "I don't know. I've just got a nasty feeling that we're being kept in the larder."

* * *

Laszlo lead Rose and Tallulah through the tunnels and took them to where they could see Martha and Frank. The pig men guarding the prisoners started squealing nervously. Frank asked, "What're they doing? What's wrong? What's wrong?"

A Dalek glided into the tunnel and ordered, "Silence. Silence."

Lazlo ducked back out of sight. Martha asked, "What the hell is that?"

Rose watched as the Dalek said, "You will form a line. Move."

The pig men pushed everyone into line. Martha said, "Just do what it says, everyone, okay? Just obey."

The Dalek screamed, "The female is wise. Obey!"

A second Dalek arrived and said, "Report."

The first Dalek replied, "These are strong specimens. They will help the Dalek cause."

Martha softly muttered, "Dalek?"

The first Dalek asked, "What is the status of the Final Experiment?"

The second Dalek said, "The Dalekanium is in place. The energy conductor is now complete."

"Then I will extract prisoners for selection." A pig man brought an older black man forward. The Dalek extended his sucker towards the man's face and said, "Intelligence scan. Initiate. Reading brain waves. Low intelligence."

The man asked, "You calling me stupid?"

The first Dalek said, "This one will become a pig slave."

Two pig men pulled him away. The man shouted, "No, let go of me! I'm not becoming one of them!"

The Dalek moved to the next in line and said, "Intelligence scan. Initiate."

Laszlo said, "They're divided into two groups: high intelligence and low intelligence. The low intelligence are taken to become pig slaves like me."

Tallulah argued, "Well, that's not fair." Rose shushed them. Tallulah whispered, "You're the smartest guy I ever dated."

Rose asked, "And the others?"

Laszlo said, "They're taken to the laboratory."

Rose asked, "But why? What for?"

Laszlo replied, "I don't know. The masters only call it the Final... Experiment."

The Dalek was scanning Frank. It said, "Superior intelligence." It turned to Martha. "Intelligence scan. Initiate. Superior intelligence. This one will become part of the Final Experiment."

Martha cried out, "You can't just experiment on people! It's insane! It's inhuman!"

The first Dalek said, "We are not human. Prisoners of high intelligence will be taken to the transgenic laboratory."

Rose warned, "Look out, they're moving!" She flattened herself against the wall. Laszlo took Tallulah and headed down the tunnel.

Laszlo whispered, "Rose. Rose! Quickly!"

Rose said, "I'm not going. I've got an idea. You go."

Tallulah said, "Laszlo, c'mon!"

Laszlo asked her, "Can you remember the way?"

Tallulah said, "Yeah, I think so."

Laszlo pleaded her, "Then go. Please."

Tallulah said, "But Laszlo, you gotta come with me."

Laszlo asked, "Where would I go? Tallulah, I'm beggin you, save yourself. Just run. Just go. Go." Tallulah left and Laszlo rejoined Rose.

The Daleks passed by and Rose fell in line between Martha and Frank while Laszlo acted like one of the guards. Rose whispered, "Just keep walking."

Martha said, 'I'm so glad to see you."

Rose replied, "Yeah, well, you can kiss me later. You too, Frank, if you want."

* * *

The prisoners were brought in. Dalek 1 spoke, "Report."

Dalek 3 reported, "Dalek Sec is in the final stage of evolution."

Dalek 1 ordered, "Scan him. Prepare for birth."

Rose murmured, "Evolution?"

Martha asked, "What's wrong with old Charlie boy over there?"

Rose said, "Ask them."

Martha asked in disbelief, "What me? Don't be daft."

Rose said, "They have my records. I don't exactly want to get noticed. Ask them what's going on."

Martha took a deep breath and spoke up, "Daleks, I demand to be told. What is this Final Experiment? Report!"

Dalek 1 explained, "You will bear witness."

Martha asked, "To what?"

Dalek 1 continued, "This is the dawn of a new age."

Martha asked, "What does that mean?"

Dalek 1 answered, "We are the only four Daleks so the species must evolve a life outside the shell. The Children of Skaro must walk again."

Dalek Sec's shell powered down and the casing opened to reveal a human-dalek hybrid. Martha asked, "What is it?"

Dalek Sec slowly said, "I am a human Dalek. I am your future."

* * *

A/N: I've got a lotta time to kill so I'm just gonna try to write the second part as well. Please Review.


	7. Evolution of the Daleks

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

Chapter 7: Evolution of the Daleks

* * *

Previously:  
 _ **Dalek Sec's shell powered down and the casing opened to reveal a human-dalek hybrid. Martha asked, "What is it?"**_

 _ **Dalek Sec slowly said, "I am a human Dalek. I am your future."**_

* * *

Dalek Sec said, "These... humans will become like me." Rose slipped unnoticed behind some machinery. Dalek Sec ordered, "Prepare them for hybridisation."

The pig slaves closed in on Martha, Frank and the other prisoners. Martha shouted, "Leave me alone! Don't you dare!"

A song began playing and everyone stopped, wondering where it's coming from. Dalek Sec asked, "What is that sound?"

Rose stepped out, a radio in her hands. "That would be me." She said, setting the radio down. "Hello. Remember me?"

Dalek Sec breathed, "Bad Wolf."

Dalek 1 said, "It is the Abomination."

Dalek 2 screamed, "Exterminate."

Dalek Sec ordered, "Wait."

Rose said, "That isn't a nice way to welcome an old friend." She walked forward. "Interesting and very clever."

Dalek Sec sneered, "The Cult of Skaro escaped your slaughter. Where is the Doctor?"

Rose said, "He's gone. How did you end up in 1930?"

Dalek Sec replied, "Emergency Temporal Shift."

Rose scoffed, "Oh, that must have roasted up your power cells, yeah?" She strode away, looking about. "What does it feel like? You can talk to me, Dalek Sec. It is Dalek Sec, isn't it? That's your name? You've got a name and a mind of your own. A human mind. Tell me what you're feeling right now."

Dalek Sec slowly said, "I... feel... humanity."

Rose replied, "Good. That's good."

Dalek Sec continued, "I... feel... everything we wanted from mankind, which is ambition, hatred, aggression and war. Such... a genius for war."

Rose shook her head and said, "No, that's not what humanity means. Humanity is like music. What's the point of that? Cos with music, you can dance to it, sing with it, fall in love to it. Unless you're a Dalek of course. Then it's just noise. For example…" Rose aimed the sonic screwdriver at the radio and a high pitch wail sprang from it. Sec held his head in pain while the other Daleks act erratically. Rose turned to the prisoners. "Run!" She shouted.

The prisoners escaped and Rose followed them. Dalek 1 ordered, "Protect the hybrid!"

The Daleks screamed, "Protect. Protect. Protect."

* * *

Martha led the prisoners running through the sewers, Rose last. Martha stopped, unsure of which way to go. Rose rushed past and urged, "Come on! Move, move, move, move, move!" They ran down a tunnel to find Tallulah. Rose said to her, "And you, Tallulah! Run!"

Tallulah asked, bewildered, "What's happened to Laszlo?"

The pig slaves and two Daleks were following. Laszlo slipped away. Rose led everyone to a ladder and ordered, "C'mon! Everyone up!"

* * *

The escapees gathered around a fire, Martha and Tallulah sitting on crates. Solomon asked, "These Daleks, they sound like the stuff of nightmares. And they wanna breed?"

Rose explained. "They're splicing themselves into human bodies. If I'm right, they've got a farm of breeding stock right here in Hooverville. We've got to get everyone out."

Solomon said, "Hooverville's the lowest place a man can fall. There's nowhere else to go."

"I'm sorry, Solomon." Rose apologized. "You've got to scatter. Go anywhere. Down to the railroads, travel across state, just get out of New York."

Solomon asked, "There's got to be a way to reason with these things."

Martha replied, "There's not a chance."

Frank agreed, "You ain't seen 'em, boss."

Rose said, "Daleks are bad enough at any time, but right now they're defenceless and that makes them more dangerous than ever."

The sentry posted on the edge of Hooverville saw the pig slaves coming and blew his whistle in warning as he ran to tell everyone. Solomon said, "A sentry. Must have seen something."

The sentry shouted, "They're here! I seen 'em! Monsters! They're monsters!"

Rose mumbled, "It's started."

Solomon shouted, "We're under attack! Everyone to arms!" The men started passing out the guns and other weapons they had collected.

Frank said, "I'm ready, boss, but al o' you! Find a weapon! Use anything!"

Some of the residents ran off. Solomon yelled at them, "Come back! We gotta stick together! It's not safe out there! Come back!"

The pig slaves invaded Hooverville, attacking those who tried to escape. Martha said, "We need to get out of the park."

Rose replied, "We can't! They're on all sides. They're driving people back towards us."

Tallulah cried out, "We're trapped."

Solomon said, "Then we stand together. Gather 'round. Everybody come to me. You there, Jethro, Harry, Seamus, stay together." The pig slaves had forced everyone into a tight circle by the fire. Solomon said, "They can't take all of us." He started firing.

Martha said, "If we can just hold them off till daylight."

Rose looked up and said, "Martha, they're just the foot soldiers."

Everyone turned and looked up. Martha mumbled, "Oh, my God."

A Dalek was flying above, heading towards them. Solomon said, "What in this world..."

The sentry shouted, "It's the devil. A devil in the sky. God save us all. It's damnation."

Frank said, "Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" He fired at the Dalek but the bullets did no damage.

Rose pushed his rifle down and said, "That's not gonna work."

Martha said, "There's more than one of them."

The Daleks began to attack, firing upon the settlement causing explosions and starting fires. Dalek 1 ordered, "The humans will surrender."

Rose shouted, "Leave them alone! They've done nothing to you!"

Dalek 2 screamed, "We have located the Abomination!"

Solomon stepped forward and Rose grabbed him by the arm and said, "No, Solomon. Stay back."

Solomon ignored her and said, "I'm told that I'm addressin' the Daleks, is that right? From what I hear, you're outcasts, too."

Rose pleaded, "Solomon, please, don't."

Solomon said, "Rose, this is my township, you will respect my authority. Just let me try." He pushed Rose away. She stepped back, shaking her head. Solomon announced, "Daleks... ain't we all the same? Underneath, ain't we all kin?" He set the rifle on the ground. "'Cause, see, I've just discovered this past day God's universe is a thousand times the size I thought it was. And that scares me. Oh, yeah. Terrifies me. Right down to the bone. But it's got to give me hope... hope that maybe together we can make a better tomorrow. So I... I beg you now if you have any compassion in your hearts then you'll meet with us and stop this fight. Well... what do you say?"

Dalek 2 screamed, "Exterminate!" It fired upon Solomon, killing him.

Frank cried out, "Oh, no!" The inhabitants of Hooverville screamed. Frank rushed to Solomon's side and cried, "No! Solomon!"

Martha said, her voice breaking, "They killed him. They just shot him on the spot."

Rose snarled, eyes glowing, "Daleks!" She was pissed off. She moved forward, arms out to her side, and confronted the Daleks. "All right, so it's my turn! Then kill me! Kill me if it'll stop you attacking these people!"

Dalek 1 declared, "I will be the destroyer of our greatest enemy."

Rose snarled, "Then do it! You've already taken everything from me! What do I have to live for? Do it! Just do it! Do it!"

Dalek 1 started, "Extermin..." Then stopped, "I do not understand. It is the Abomination. The urge to kill is too strong. I... obey."

Rose asked, "What's going on?"

Dalek 1 said, "You will follow."

"No! You can't go!" Martha cried out.

Rose looked at her reluctantly, "I've got to go. The Daleks just changed their minds. Daleks never change their minds."

Martha asked, "But what about us?"

Rose looked back at the people of Hooverville before facing the Dalek and shouting, "One condition! If I come with you, you spare the lives of everyone here! Do you hear me?"

Dalek 1 said, "The humans will be spared. Vixen... follow."

Martha said, "Then I'm coming with you."

Rose replied, "Martha, stay here. Do what you do best. People are hurt. You can help them. Let me go." Martha looked at Rose as she looked at the Daleks before striding off to follow them. Rose paused and looked back. She hugged her and said, "Oh, and can I just say, thank you very much." Rose gripped Martha's hand with both of hers and winked. As she walked off, Martha saw that she had given her the psychic paper.

* * *

Martha was applying a bandage to a man's arm when Tallulah walked in with a pot of water and said, "Here you go. I got some more on the boil."

Martha smiled, "Thanks." She said to the man, "You'll be all right. It's just a cut. Try and keep it clean."

The man thanked her and left and Tallulah leant against the wall and asked, "So what about us? What do we do now?" "

Rose gave me this." Martha replied, "She must have had a reason."

She pulled out the psychic paper and showed Tallulah, who asked, "What's that for?"

Martha replied, "Gets you into places, buildings and things. But where? She must want me to go somewhere but what am I supposed to do?"

* * *

Rose arrived in the Dalek lab and immediately started in on Dalek Sec, "Those people were defenceless! You only wanted me, but no, that wasn't enough for you! You had to start killing 'cause that's the only thing a Dalek's good for!"

Dalek Sec said, "The deaths... were wrong."

Rose asked, confused, "I'm sorry?"

Dalek Sec explained, "That man, their leader Solomon, he showed courage."

Rose asked, "And that's good?"

Dalek Sec replied, "That's excellent."

Rose asked, "Is it me or are you just becoming a little bit more human?"

Dalek Sec said, "You are the last of your kind and now I am the first of mine."

Rose asked, "What do you want me for?"

Dalek Sec explained, "We tried everything to survive when we found ourselves stranded in this ignorant age. First we tried growing new Dalek embryos but their flesh was too weak."

Rose said, "Yeah, I found one of your experiments. Just left to die out there in the dark."

Dalek Sec continued, "It forced us to conclude what is the greatest resource of this planet, its people." He lifted a giant switch on the wall and the ceiling above them lit up to show hundreds of human bodies lying suspended. Dalek Sec lifted another switch and one of the bodies lowered. Dalek Sec said, "We stole them. We stole human beings for our purpose. Look... inside." Rose opened the shroud to reveal a man. Dalek Sec said, "This... is the extent of the Final Experiment."

Rose asked, "Is he dead?"

Dalek Sec replied, "Near death with his mind wiped ready to be filled with new ideas."

Rose looked at him and corrected, "Dalek ideas."

Dalek Sec said, "The Human-Dalek race."

Rose asked, "All of these people. How many?"

Dalek Sec answered, "We have caverns beyond this storing more than a thousand."

Rose asked, "Is there any way to restore them? Make them human again?"

Dalek Sec said, "Everything they were has been lost."

Rose said, "So they're like shells. You've got empty human beings ready to be converted. That's going to take hell of a lot of power. This planet hasn't even split the atom yet. How're you gonna do convert thousands of human beings?"

Dalek Sec ordered, "Open the conductor plan."

* * *

Tallulah was searching through papers as Martha paced, tapping the psychic paper in her hand. "Wait a minute." She said, "Down in the sewers the Daleks mentioned this... energy conductor."

Tallulah asked, "What does that mean?"

"I don't know. Maybe like a... lightening conductor or... Dalekanium!"

Tallulah blankly said, "Oh."

Martha explained, "They said the Dalekanium was in place."

Tallulah asked, "In place where?"

Martha thought a bit and said, "Frank might know." Martha and Tallulah left Solomon's tent and found Frank grieving. Martha called, "Frank?" F

rank wiped his eyes. "Hm?"

Martha continued, "That Mr. Diagoras, he was like some sort of fixer, yeah? Get you jobs all over town?"

Frank replied, "Yeah. He could find a profit anywhere."

Martha pressed, "But where, though? What sort of things?"

"You name it." He answered, "We're all so desperate for work, you just hoped Diagoras would pick you for something good. Building work. That pays the best."

Martha asked, "But what sort of building work?"

"Mainly building that." He said, pointing to the Empire State Building.

* * *

Dalek Sec was showing Rose an animated graphic of their plan. Rose said, "Yeah. The Empire State Building. We're right underneath that. I worked that out already, thanks. But what, you hijacked the whole building?"

Dalek Sec said, "We needed an energy conductor."

Rose asked, "What for?"

Dalek Sec replied, "I... am the genetic template. My altered DNA was to be administered to each human body. A strong enough blast of gamma radiation can splice the Dalek and human genetic codes and wake each body from its sleep."

"Gamma radiation?" Rose asked, "What are... Oh, the sun. You're using the sun."

Dalek Sec said, "Soon... the greatest solar flare for a thousand years will hit the Earth. Gamma radiation will be drawn to the energy conductor and when it strikes..."

Rose finished, "The army wakes. I still don't know what you need me for."

Dalek Sec replied, "You're the Vixen. You're a genius. Consider a pure Dalek, intelligent but emotionless."

Rose said, "Removing the emotions makes you stronger. That's what your creator thought all those years ago."

Dalek Sec objected, "He was wrong."

Rose asked, "He was what?"

Dalek Sec said, "It makes us lesser than our enemies. We must return to the flesh." The other Daleks seemed concerned at this statement. Dalek Sec continued, "And also... the heart."

Rose told him, "You wouldn't be the supreme beings anymore."

Dalek Sec said, "And that is good."

Dalek 1 interrupted, "That is incorrect."

Dalek 2 agreed, "Daleks are supreme."

Dalek Sec said, "No, not anymore."

Dalek 2 argued, "But that is our purpose."

Dalek Sec said, "Then our purpose is wrong! Where has our quest for supremacy led us? To this. Hiding in the sewers on a primitive world. Just four of us left. If we do not change now then we deserve extinction."

Rose said, "So you want to change everything that makes a Dalek a Dalek."

Dalek Sec said, "If... you can help me."

* * *

Martha, Tallulah and Frank were in a service lift of the Empire State Building. Martha said, "I always wanted to go to the Empire Stat e Building. Never imagined it quite like this, though."

Frank asked, "Where are we headed anyway?"

Martha replied, "To the top where they're still building."

Tallulah asked, "How come those guys just let us through? How's that thing work?"

Martha answered, "Psychic paper. Shows them whatever I want them to think. According to this, we're two engineers and an architect." Frank took the psychic paper and flipped the empty paper over in his hands.

* * *

Dalek Sec said, "Your knowledge of genetic engineering is even greater than ours. The new race must be ready by the time the solar flare erupts."

Rose replied, "But you're the template. I thought they were getting a dose of you."

Dalek Sec said, "I want to change the gene sequence."

Rose asked, "To make them even more human?"

"Humans are the great survivors." Dalek Sec approved, "We need that ability."

Rose said, "Hold on a minute. There's no way this lot are gonna let you do it."

Dalek Sec replied, "I am their leader."

Rose turned to the other Daleks and asked, "And that's enough for you, is it?"

Dalek 2 replied, "Daleks must follow orders."

Dalek 1 agreed, "Dalek Sec commands, we obey."

Dalek Sec said to Rose, "If you don't help me... nothing will change."

"There's no room on Earth for another race of people." She said.

"You have your TARDIS." Dalek Sec replied, "Take us across the stars. Find us a new home and allow the new Daleks to start again."

Rose asked, "When's that solar flare?"

Dalek Sec replied, "Eleven minutes."

Rose grinned and said, "Right then. Better get to work."

* * *

Frank, Martha and Tallulah entered the top floor, "Look at this place."

Tallulah said, "Top of the world."

Martha spotted the architectural plans and said, "Okay, now this looks good."

Frank joined her and said, "Hey, look at the date. These designs were issued today. They must've changed something last minute."

Martha asked, "You mean the Daleks changed something?"

Frank replied, "Yeah, could be."

Martha said, "The ones underneath, they're from before. That means that whatever they changed must be on this top sheet but not this one. We need to check one against the other."

Tallulah said in awe, "The height of this place! This is amazing!"

Martha called, "Careful, we're a hundred floors up. Don't go wandering off."

Tallulah shot back, "I just wanna see." She walked to the open area overlooking the city and muttered, "New York City. If aliens had to come to Earth, no wonder they came here."

* * *

Rose was checking the equipment and readouts. "There's no point in chromosomal grafting." She said, "It's too erratic. You need to split the genome and force the Dalek-human sequence right into the cortex."

Dalek Sec ordered, "We need more chromatin solution."

Dalek 1 replied, "The pig slaves have it."

The pig slaves walked into the room carrying a large crate. Laszlo was one of them. Rose asked, "These pig slaves, what happens to them in the grand plan?"

Dalek Sec replied, "Nothing. They're just simple beasts. Their lifespan is limited. None survive beyond a few weeks. Power up the engine feeds."

Rose spotted Laszlo and walked over and whispered, "Laszlo, I'm sorry, I can't undo what they've done to you, but they won't do it to anyone else."

Laszlo asked, "Do you trust him?"

Rose replied, "I don't know. But I know that one man can change the course of history. Right idea in the right place at the right time is all it takes. I've got to believe it's possible."

* * *

Martha had the plans spread out on the floor and was knelt down, studying them. Frank and Tallulah were standing nearby. Frank said, "I'll go and keep an eye out, make sure we're safe up here. Don't want nobody buttin' in." He walked out a side door.

Tallulah said, "There's a hell of a storm movin' in."

Martha muttered, "I wish Rose was here. She'd know what we're looking for."

Tallulah knelt down beside Martha and asked, "So tell me, where you and her first meet up?"

Martha replied, "It was in a hospital, sort of. I'm a doctor. Well, kind of. And she was… acting like a patient."

Tallulah asked, "You're a physician?" Martha nodded. "Really?"

Martha replied, "I was training. Still am, if I ever get back home."

Tallulah said, "You could be best friends after this. Oh, it's such a shame. If only she wasn't so... different. You know what I mean?"

Martha scoffed, "Oh, you have no idea how different he really is."

Tallulah said, Yeah, she's a kid, sweetheart. That's different enough."

Martha said, "She was this... traveler a while back. With her boyfriend. And she lost him. Ever since then she's been on her own. But you know, sometimes I say something or do something and she looks at me, and I just sort of think... that she's not seeing me. She's just remembering."

Tallulah looked at her, "Aw, listen sweetheart. You wanna get all sad? You wanna have a contest with me and Laszlo?"

Martha said, "No. But listen, if Rose's with Laszlo now, there's every chance that she could get him out."

Tallulah asked, "And then what? Don't talk crazy. There's no future for me and him. Those Dalek things took that away. The one good thing I had in my life and they destroyed it." She stood up and walked back to the open area.

* * *

Dalek 1 said, "The line feeds are ready."

Rose rushed up to a bunch of tubes and extracted the solution inside with a syringe and said, "Then it's all systems go."

Dalek Sec replied, "The solar flare is imminent. The radiation will reach Earth in a matter of minutes."

Rose said, "Then we'll be ready for it." She inserted the syringe into one of the main feeding tubes and injected the solution and said, "That compound will allow the gene bonds to reconfigure in a brand new pattern. Power up!"

One of the pig slaves turned on a power switch as did Laszlo. Dalek Sec ordered, "Start... the line feeds."

One of the Daleks started the machinery and solution started moving through the tubes. Rose said, "There goes the gene solution."

Dalek Sec agreed, "The life blood." The solution started coursing up to the bodies.

* * *

"Gotcha!" Martha cried out, "Look!" Tallulah joined her looking at the plans. Martha pointed, "There, on the mast. Those little lines? They're new. They've added something, see?"

Tallulah asked, "Added what?"

They looked at each other and said at once, "Dalekanium!" Martha laughed.

* * *

A klaxon sounded and red warning lights flashed. Rose asked, "What's that?"

Dalek Sec ordered, "What's happening? Is there a malfunction? Answer me!"

Rose shouted, "No, no, no. The gene feed! They're overriding the gene feed!" Rose rushed to the controls in an attempt to fix it.

Dalek Sec said, "Impossible. They cannot disobey orders."

Dalek 2 ordered, "The Abomination will step away from the controls." Rose backed away.

Dalek Sec ordered, "Stop! You will not fire."

Dalek 1 said, "She is an enemy of the Daleks."

Dalek 2 finished, "And so are you." The Daleks had their weapons aimed at Rose and Dalek Sec.

Dalek Sec said, "I am your commander. I am Dalek Sec."

Dalek 3 said, "You have lost your authority."

Dalek 2 agreed, "You are no longer a Dalek."

Rose asked, "What have you done with the gene feed?"

Dalek 3 said, "The new bodies will be 100% Dalek."

Dalek Sec said, "No. You can't do this!"

Dalek 2 ordered, "Pig slaves, restrain Dalek Sec and the Abomination."

Two pig slaves grabbed Dalek Sec and one of the pig slaves that grabbed Rose was Laszlo. Dalek Sec ordered, "Release me. I created you. I am your master." Dalek 2 ignored him and stated, "Solar flare approaching."

Dalek 3 ordered, "Prepare to intercept." The Daleks turned towards the machinery.

The lift bell pinged. Laszlo whispered to Rose, "There's the lift."

"After you." Rose replied. Rose and Laszlo pushed their way clear and headed for the lift.

Dalek 2 ordered, "The Abomination is escaping! Stop her! Stop her!"

The pig slaves followed but the lift doors closed. Inside the lift, Laszlo was leaning against the side, panting heavily. Rose said, "We've only got minutes before the gamma radiation reaches the Earth. We need to get to the top of the building. Laszlo, what's wrong?"

Laszlo replied, "Out of breath. It's nothing. We've escaped them, Rose. That's all that matters."

* * *

The lift doors opened and Martha turned to see Rose and Laszlo. "Rose!" Martha cried out.

Rose said, "Top floor, perfumery."

Tallulah said, "I never thought I'd see you again." Tallulah rushed over to hug him.

Laszlo replied, "No stopping me."

Martha led Rose over to the plans and explained, "We worked it out. We know what they've done. There's Dalekanium on the mast. And it's good to see you too, by thy way."

Rose grinned and grabbed Martha in a big hug. She let go of her shortly as the bell dinged and the lift doors closed. She ran to try and stop it. "No, no, no." She muttered, "See, never waste time with a hug." She used the sonic screwdriver on the panel and declared, "It's a deadlock seal. I can't stop it."

Martha asked, "Where's it going?"

Rose replied, "Right down to the Daleks. And they're not going to leave us alone up here. What's the time?"

Frank replied, "11:15."

"Six minutes to go. I've got to remove the Dalekanium before the gamma radiation hits." She said.

Tallulah asked, "Gammon radiation? What the heck is that?"

Martha led Rose outside, Tallulah and Laszlo following. Rose looked out on the city and said, "That's high. That's very... Blimey, that's high."

Martha said, "And we've got to go even higher. That's the mast up there, look. There's three pieces of Dalekanium at the base. We've got to get 'em off."

Rose replied, "That's not "we". That's just me."

Martha argued, "I won't just stand here and watch you."

Rose retorted, "No, you're gonna have your hands full, anyway. I'm sorry, Martha, but you've got to fight."

* * *

Martha, Laszlo, Frank and Tallulah had picked up makeshift weapons and were facing the lift. Martha said, "The lift's coming up."

Frank muttered, "I shoulda brought that gun."

Laszlo said, "Tallulah, stay back. You too, Martha. If they send pig slaves, they're trained to kill."

Martha argued, "Rose needs me to fight. I'm not going anywhere!"

Laszlo protested, "They're savages. I should know. They're trained to slit your throat with their bare teeth." He collapsed to the floor.

Tallulah cried out in worry, "Laszlo? What is it?"

Laszlo struggled to stand and said, "No, it's nothing. I'm fine. Just leave me." He fell back to the floor and leant against the wall.

Tallulah knelt beside him and put her hand to his forehead and said, "Oh, honey, you're burnin' up. What's wrong with you? Tell me."

Frank whispered to Martha, "One man down and we ain't even started yet."

Martha said, "It's not looking good, Frank."

Frank agreed, "Nope." Hearing the storm through the open end of the room gave Martha an idea and she said, "Wait a minute. Lightning." She ran to the other end of the room.

* * *

Rose struggled with the Dalekanium. She pulled off one panel and moved to the second.

* * *

Martha and Frank arranged long metal rods from the outside across the room to the lift, making sure they didn't touch the floor. Tallulah was with Laszlo, sweetly soothing him, "Aw, you'll be all right, sweetheart. Don't you worry." She shouted to Martha and Frank, "What the hell are you two clowns doin'?"

Martha explained, "Even if Rose stops the Dalekanium, this place is still gonna get hit. Great big bolt of lightening, electricity all down this building. Connect this to the lift and they get zapped."

Tallulah said, "Oh my God, that could work."

Frank snapped, "Then give us a hand."

* * *

Rose was still working on the second panel when the sonic screwdriver slipped from her fingers and over the edge. She leant over and saw that it was gone.

* * *

Martha and Frank finished their handiwork and Tallulah asked, "Is that gonna work?"

Martha replied, "It's got to."

Frank said, "I've got it all piped up to the scaffolding outside."

Martha told them, "Come here, Frank and sit in the middle and don't touch anything metal."

* * *

Rose tried to pull off the panel with her bare hands, grunting with effort. Then, knowing there was no way she could get the panels off in time, stood up and looked up to the sky.

* * *

Martha, Frank, Tallulah and Laszlo huddled in the corner of the room. The lift with the pig slaves passed the 95th floor.

* * *

Rose climbed the mast and wrapped her arms about it, clinging tight. A bolt of lightning struck the mast coursing down it and through Rose who screamed. The lightening passed along the pipes to the lift, striking the pig slaves. Rose clung to the mast, still screaming.

* * *

Martha, Frank, Tallulah and Laszlo opened their eyes and saw the dead pig slaves in the lift. Martha was the first to run over. Frank put his arm over her shoulders.

Tallulah said in awe, "You did it, Martha."

Martha said, "They used to be like Laszlo. They were people and I killed 'em."

Laszlo objected, "No, the Daleks killed them. Long ago."

Martha asked, "What about Rose?" She rushed outside.

* * *

Up by the mast, Rose was lying on her back unconscious when Martha and Frank found her. Martha cried out, "Rose! Rose!" She knelt beside her. "Look what we found halfway down." She had the sonic screwdriver. "You're getting careless."

Rose groaned, "Oh my head."

Martha relieved said, "Hiya."

Rose replied, "Hi. You survived then."

Martha shot back, "So did you. Just about. I can't help noticing... There's Dalekanium still attached." Rose got up.

Rose said, "The Daleks will have gone straight to a war footing. They'll be using the sewers, spreading their soldiers out underneath Manhattan."

Laszlo asked, "How do we stop them?"

Rose replied, "There's only one chance. I got in the way. That gamma strike went zapping though me first." Martha asked, "But what does that mean?"

Rose said, "We need to draw fire. Before they can attack New York, I need to face them. Think. We need some sort of space, somewhere safe, somewhere out of the way. Tallulah!"

Tallulah said, "That's me. Three L's and an H."

Rose asked, "The theatre! It's right above them, and, what, it's gone midnight? Can you get us inside?"

Tallulah replied, "Don't see why not."

Rose asked, "Is there another lift?"

Martha piped up, "We came up in the service elevator."

Rose replied, "Yeah. That'll work. Allons-y!"

* * *

Rose, Martha, Frank, Tallulah and Laszlo arrived at the darkened theatre. Rose said, "This should do it. Here we go." She switched on the sonic screwdriver.

Tallulah said, "There ain't nothin' more creepy than a theatre in the dark. Listen, Rose, I know you got a thing for showtunes, but there's a time and place, hunh?"

Laszlo fell into one of the chairs beside her. Tallulah asked him, concerned, "Laszlo, what's wrong?" She sat next to him.

Laszlo replied, "Nothing. It's just so hot."

Tallulah said, "But... it's freezing in here. Rose, what's happening to him?"

Rose was listening to the sonic screwdriver, checking its frequency. "Not now, Tallulah."

"Sorry."

Martha asked, "What are you doing?"

Rose replied, "If the Daleks are going to war, they'll wanna find their number one enemy. I'm just telling them where I am." Rose held up the sonic screwdriver and turned it on.

* * *

Rose told Martha, "I'm telling you to go. Frank can take you back to Hooverville."

Martha retorted, "And I'm telling you I'm not going. You need someone to keep you safe."

Rose got upset and snarled, "Martha, that's an order."

Martha asked, "Who are you, then? Some sort of Dalek?"

The doors to the theatre burst open and the human Daleks arrived, flanking them. Tallulah cried out, "Oh, my God! Well I guess that's them then, hunh?"

Martha muttered, "Humans... with Dalek DNA."

Frank moved to attack them but Rose pulled him back and said, "It's all right. Just stay calm. Don't antagonize them."

Laszlo asked, "But what about the Dalek masters? Where are they?"

There was an explosion on stage and Rose and the others ducked behind the seats for cover. Rose peered over the seats, and, as the smoke cleared, they saw Daleks 1 and 3 with Dalek Sec chained and walking on all fours. Rose stood up slowly and the others peeked over the chairs. Dalek 1 ordered, "The Abomination will stand before the Daleks." Rose stepped over a chair and walked forward on the backs of the rows until she reached the front row. Dalek 1 continued, "You will die, Bad Wolf. It is the beginning of a new age."

Dalek 3 continued, "Planet Earth will become New Skaro."

Rose said, "And what a world. With anything just the slightest bit different ground into the dirt. That's Dalek Sec. Don't you remember? The cleverest Dalek ever and look what you've done to him. Is that your new empire? Hmm? Is that the foundation for a whole new civilization?"

Dalek Sec said, "My Daleks... just understand this. If you choose death and destruction, then death and destruction will choose you."

Dalek 1 objected, "Incorrect. We will always survive."

Dalek 3 said, "Now we will destroy our greatest enemy, the Vixen."

Dalek Sec protested, "But she can help you."

Dalek 1 said, "The Abomination must die."

Dalek Sec begged, "No, I beg you, don't." He crawled in front of Dalek 1.

Dalek 3 said, "Exterminate!" Dalek Sec stood up just as Dalek 1 fired. He died instantly.

Rose, disgusted, snarled, eyes glowing, "Your own leader. The only creature who might have led you out of the darkness and you destroyed him." She turned to the human Daleks. "Do you see what they did? Huh? You see what a Dalek really is?" She turned back to the Daleks, "If I'm gonna die, let's give the new boys a shot. What do you think, huh? The Dalek-Humans. Their first blood. Go on, christen them." Rose held her arms out to her sides.

Dalek 1 ordered, "Dalek-Humans, take aim."

The Dalek-Humans cocked their weapons and aimed them at Rose, who asked, "What are you waiting for? Give the command!"

Dalek 3 ordered, "Exterminate!" Rose closed her eyes and Martha ducked her head against Frank's chest. Nothing happened. Dalek 3 ordered again, "Exterminate!" Still nothing happened.

Dalek 1 ordered, "Obey. Dalek-Humans will obey."

Martha said, "Not firing." She asked Rose, "What have you done?"

Dalek 3 ordered, "You will obey. Exterminate."

The foreman asked, "Why?"

Rose looked at the former foreman. Dalek 1 said, "Daleks do not question orders."

The foreman asked again, "But why?"

Dalek 1 ordered, "You will stop this."

The foreman repeated, "But... why?"

Dalek 1 ordered, "You must not question."

The foreman said, "But you are not our master. And we... we are not Daleks."

Rose said, "No, you're not, and you never will be." She said to the Daleks, "Sorry, got in the way of the lightning strike. Time Lord DNA got all mixed up. Don't worry, just that little bit of freedom, nothing else."

Dalek 3 stated, "If they will not obey, then they must die." Dalek 3 shot the foreman.

Rose shouted, "Get down!" They all ducked behind the seats and both sides fired on each other.

The Daleks screamed, "Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" Dalek 3 blew up.

Dalek 1 started, "Extermin..." Dalek 1 blew up.

The human Daleks stopped firing. Frank, Martha, Tallulah and Laszlo stood up. Rose went over to one of the hybrids and said, "It's all right. It's all right. It's all right. You did it. You're free." All the hybrids gripped their heads and screamed in pain. "No!" Rose shouted. The human Daleks crumbled to the ground. Rose cried out, "They can't! They can't! They can't!"

Martha joined her beside one of the bodies and asked, "What happened? What was that?"

Rose mumbled, "They killed 'em. Rather than let them live. An entire species. Genocide."

Laszlo said, "Only two of the Daleks have been destroyed. One of the Dalek masters must still be alive."

Rose stood up and said, "Yeah. In the whole universe, just one."

* * *

Rose entered at the other end of the room and asked, "Now what?"

The dalek stated, "You will be exterminated."

Rose said, "Yeah, yeah. Just think about it, Dalek... What was your name?"

The dalek replied, "Dalek Caan."

Rose walked forward and said, "Dalek Caan. Your entire species has been wiped out. And now the Cult of Skaro has been destroyed. Leaving only you. Right now you're facing the only being in the universe who might show you some sympathy. 'Cause I've just seen one genocide. I won't cause another. Caan... let me help you, please. What do you say?"

Dalek Caan said, "Emergency Temporal Shift!" He disappeared leaving wires hanging and a very angry Rose.

Martha and Tallulah entered supporting Laszlo. Martha called, "Rose! Rose! He's sick." Laszlo was breathing heavily, wheezing. They lowered him to the floor, Tallulah cradling him on her lap. Martha soothed, "Its okay. You're all right." Rose approached them and knelt. Martha explained, "It's his heart. It's racing like mad. I've never seen anything like it."

Tallulah asked, "What is it, Rose? What's the matter with him? He says he can't breathe? What is it?"

Laszlo replied, "It's time, sweetheart."

Tallulah asked, "What do you mean "time"? What are you talking about?"

Laszlo replied, "None of the slaves... survive for long. Most of them only live a few weeks. I was lucky. I held on 'cause I had you. But now... I'm dyin', Tallulah."

Tallulah said, "No you're not. Not now, after all this. Rose, can't you do somethin'?"

Rose grinned and said, "Tallulah... just you watch me." She stood up and said, "What do I need? Oh, I don't know. How about a great big genetic laboratory? Oh look, I've got one. Laszlo, just you hold on." She ran about the lab, mixing up a solution, talking all the while. "There's been too many deaths today. Way too many people have died. Brand new creatures and wise old men and age-old enemies. And I'm tellin' you, I'm tellin' you right now, I am not having one more death! Got that? Not one! Tallulah, out of the way." Rose took a stethoscope out of her pocket and put it on.

* * *

Rose, Martha, Tallulah, and Laszlo,who was in an overcoat and hat, were waiting by a park bench. Frank joined them and said, "Well I talked to 'em and I told 'em what Solomon would've said and I reckon I shamed one or two of 'em."

Rose asked, "What did they say?"

Frank smiled and replied, "They said yes." Tallulah hugged Laszlo. Frank continued, "They'll give you a home, Laszlo. I mean, uh, don't imagine people ain't gonna stare. I can't promise you'll be at peace but, in the end, that is what Hooverville is for, people who ain't got nowhere else."

Laszlo said, "Thank you. I... I can't thank you enough."

* * *

Back on Liberty Island, Martha and Rose were looking out at the Manhattan skyline. Martha asked, "Do you reckon it's gonna work, those two?"

Rose smiled and said, "I don't know. Anywhere else in the universe, I might worry about them, but New York, that's what this city's good at. Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses, and maybe the odd pig-slave-Dalek-mutant-hybrid too."

Martha laughed, "The pig and the showgirl."

Rose laughed and repeated, "The pig and the showgirl."

Martha said, "Just proves it, I suppose. There's someone for everyone."

Rose's smile disappeared and she muttered, "Maybe." She walked to the TARDIS and Martha followed.

Martha sighed, "Meant to say... sorry."

Rose asked, "What for?"

Martha replied, "Just 'cause that Dalek got away. I know what that means to you. Think you'll ever see it again?"

Rose unlocked the TARDIS and said, "Yep. By the way Martha Jones, would you like to become a permanent companion?"

Martha looked at Rose and asked, "Really?"

Rose said, "Yeah. Sure. Like you said, I need someone to keep me safe. You were right."

Martha hugged her and said, "Yes! Yes!" She then entered the TARDIS and Rose followed and closed the door.

A/N: Done. Next chapter: The Lazarus Experiment. Please review.


	8. The Lazarus Experiment

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it.

Chapter 8: The Lazarus Experiment

* * *

Martha and the Rose were at the console, with Rose handling them. "Perfect landing, which isn't easy in such a tight spot. Pretty good considering I failed the driving test." Rose said.

Martha retorted, "You should be used to tight spots by now. We're home?"

"Yep." Martha rushed towards the doors. "No place like it."

Martha asked, "So, give me two minutes and I'll pack a bag, yeah?"

Rose replied, "Right. You know, you've only been gone about 12 hours. I double checked. No time at all, really." She began looking about at her photos.

Martha asked in amazement, "But all the stuff we've done: Shakespeare, New New York, old New York?"

Rose replied, "Yep, all in one night, relatively speaking. Everything should be just as it was... Books, CDs," She picked up underwear drying on a rack and smirked, "Laundry." Martha blushed and snatched the lingerie from her fingertips. Rose said, "So, go on pack a bag."

Martha asked, "Really? You want me along?"

Rose smiled and said, "Yeah. C'mon, pack your bag, we've got places we gotta be."

Martha's phone rang and the answering machine picked up. The answering machine clicked on, "Hi! I'm out! Leave a message!" The machine beeped before the message.

Francine's voice was heard, "Martha, are you there? Pick it up, will you?"

Martha said to Rose, "It's Mum. It'll wait."

Francine huffed, "All right then, pretend that you're out if you like." Rose and Martha giggled. "I was only calling to say that your sister's on TV. On the news of all things. Just thought you might be interested."

Martha picked up the remote control and turned on the TV. An elderly man informed a journalist, "The details are top secret..."

Martha mumbled, "How could Tish end up on the news?"

Tish was standing behind him. "Tonight, I will demonstrate a device..."

Francine's voice continued, "She's got a new job. PR for some research lab."

The man said, "...with the push of a single button, I will change what it means to be human."

Martha switched off the TV and said, "Sorry. You were saying I should...?"

Rose snapped out of her daze and said, "Yeah, yeah, you should." Martha went off to pack a bag. "Did he just say he was going to change what it means to be human?" Rose muttered, then looked up and called, "Martha, may want to put the packing off for a minute."

* * *

Rose and Martha walked down the street. Rose fussed with the straps of her dress and muttered, "Oh, fancy dress. Whenever I wear this, something bad always happens."

Martha said, "It's not the outfit, that's just you. Anyway, I think it suits you. In a female James Bond kind of way."

Rose asked disbelievingly, "Female James Bond? Really?" Martha chuckled as they approached a building.

* * *

Tish joined Martha and Rose, smiling, "Hello."

Martha grinned, "Tish." They hugged.

Tish said, "You look great. So, what do you think? Impressive, isn't it?"

Martha nodded and said, "Very."

Tish continued, "And two nights out in a row for you, that's dangerously close to a social life."

Martha joked, "If I keep this up, I'll end up in all the gossip columns."

Tish said, "You might, actually. Keep an eye out for photographers. And Mum, she's coming too, even dragging Leo along with her."

Martha asked, "Leo in black tie? That I must see." Tish glanced at Rose. Martha caught the sign and said, "This is, uh, Rose. Rose Tyler."

Rose shook Tish's hand and smiled, "Hello."

Tish asked Martha, "Is she with you?"

Martha replied, "Yeah."

Tish said, "But she's not on the list. How did she get in?"

Martha paused and replied, "She's my plus one."

Rose put in, "So, this Lazarus bloke, he's your boss?"

Tish replied, "Professor Lazarus, yes. I'm part of his executive staff."

Martha said, "She's in the PR department."

Tish said proudly, "I'm head of the PR department, actually."

Martha said, "You're joking."

Tish replied, "I put this whole thing together."

Rose asked, "So do you know what the professor's going to be doing tonight? That looks like it might be a sonic microfield manipulator."

Tish whispered to Martha, "She's a science geek. I should've known. Gotta get back to work now. I'll catch up with you later." Tish left to mingle.

Rose asked, "Science geek? What does that mean?"

Martha replied, "That you're obsessively enthusiastic about it."

Rose mumbled, "She should've seen the Doctor."

Francine entered and called, "Martha."

Martha turned and looked at her mother as if she hadn't seen her in years and said, "Mum!" She gave her mother a big hug."

Francine asked, "Oh. All right, what's the occasion?"

Martha asked, "What do you mean? I'm just pleased to see you, that's all."

Francine said dryly, "You saw me last night."

Martha faltered, "I know. I just... miss you. You're looking good, Leo."

Leo said, "Yeah. If anyone asks me to fetch 'em a drink, I'll swing for him."

Francine noticed Rose standing a bit behind Martha and said, "You disappeared last night."

Martha replied, "I... just went home."

Francine asked, "Alright. And who's this?"

Martha said, "This is a friend of mine, Rose Tyler. We've been doing some work together."

Rose shook Leo's hand and Francine's hand and said, "Lovely to meet you, Mrs Jones." Then Rose turned to Martha and asked, "Have you told her yet?"

Francine asked, "Told me what?"

Rose winced and replied, "Oh, you know, that we're going travelling together."

Martha glared daggers at Rose as Francine asked, "Travelling? Where, exactly?"

Rose replied, "Oh... you know... here and there."

Their conversation was cut short, as they heard a tapping on glass. Lazarus announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, I am Professor Richard Lazarus and tonight I'm going to perform a miracle. It is, I believe, the most important advance since Rutherford split the atom, the biggest leap since Armstrong stood on the moon. Tonight, you will watch and wonder. Tomorrow, you'll awake to a world which will be changed forever." He entered a cabinet.

Two female technicians started the machinery from a bank of instruments behind the cabinet. There was a high-pitched whir and a bright blue light as four pillars began to spin individually creating an energy field. They began to rotate around the cabinet, going faster and faster. A warning klaxon went off.

Rose said, "Something's wrong. It's overloading."

The technicians tried to stop it, but some of the panels exploded, sending off sparks. Rose leapt over a desk and aimed her sonic screwdriver at the controls. An old lady ordered, "Somebody stop her! Get her away from those controls!"

Rose said, "If this thing goes off, it'll take the whole building with it. Is that what you want?" She pulled one of the main wires that connected to the cabinet and it slowly stopped spinning. Martha ran to the door and Rose ran to join her. "Get it open!" Rose said.

They opened the door and watched as, through the smoke, Lazarus emerged looking 40 years younger. Photographers snapped away as Martha and Rose looked on amazed. Lazarus touched his face, realizing it worked. He stepped completely out and stood before his machine and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, I am Richard Lazarus. I am 76 years old and I am reborn!" He held his arms up in triumph as everyone clapped.

The old lady said, "He did it. He actually did it." People were taking the opportunity to have their photograph taken with Lazarus.

* * *

Martha watched as Rose studied the machine. Martha said, "It can't be the same guy. It's impossible. It must be a trick."

Rose said, "Oh, it's not a trick. I wish it were."

Martha asked, "What just happened, then?"

Rose said, "He just changed what it means to be human."

Rose and Martha walked up behind Lazarus and Lady Thaw, the old lady from before. Rose, seeing that Lazarus was ravenous, said, "Energy deficit. Always happens with this kind of process."

Lazarus said, "You speak as if you see this every day, Ms...?"

Rose replied, "Rose Tyler. And, well, no, not every day, but I have some experience in this kind of transformation."

Lazarus said, "That's not possible."

Rose rambled off, "Using hypersonic sound waves to create a state of resonance. That's... that's brilliant."

Lazarus said, "You understand the theory, then."

Rose replied, "Enough to know that you couldn't have allowed for all the variables."

Lazarus said, "No experiment is entirely without risk."

Rose said, "That thing nearly exploded. You may as well have stepped into a blender."

Lady Thaw put in, "You're not qualified to comment."

Rose said, "If I hadn't stopped it, it would have exploded."

Lazarus said, "Then I thank you, Rose, my dear. But that's a simple engineering issue. What happened inside the capsule was exactly what was supposed to happen. No more, no less."

Martha said, "You've no way of knowing that until you've run proper tests."

Lazarus laughed, "Look at me! You can see what happened. I'm all the proof you need."

Lady Thaw said, "This device will be properly certified before we start to operate commercially."

Martha asked, "Commercially?! You are joking. That'll cause chaos."

Lazarus corrected, "Not chaos. Change. A chance for humanity to evolve, to improve."

Rose said, "This isn't about improving. It's about you and your customers living a little longer."

Lazarus said, "Not a little longer, Rose. A lot longer. Perhaps indefinitely."

Lady Thaw said, "Richard, we have things to discuss. Upstairs." She walked away and Lazarus moved to follow her.

"Goodbye, Rose." He said, "In a few years, you'll look back and laugh at how wrong you were." He reached out and one after another took their hands, kissing the back of them before leaving.

Rose said, "Well, he's not out of his depth at all. No idea of the damage he might have done."

Martha asked, "So what do we do now?"

Rose replied with a smirk, "Now... well, this building must be full of laboratories. I say we do our own experiments."

Martha looked at their hands and said, "Lucky we've just collected a DNA sample then, isn't it?"

Rose beamed, "Oh, Martha Jones, you're a star." They headed off.

* * *

Martha and Rose were in a lab looking at the results of the DNA test on a computer screen. Rose mumbled, "Oh, Rassilon."

Martha asked, "What?"

Rose replied, looking up, "Lazarus's DNA."

Martha said, "I can't see anything different."

Rose said, "Look at it!" The image on the screen flickered.

Martha asked, "Oh, my God! Did that just change? But it can't have!"

Rose said, "But it did."

Martha argued, "It's impossible."

Rose said, "And that's two impossible things we've seen tonight. I hate it when that happens. Always means something bad."

Martha said, "That means Lazarus has changed his own molecular patterns."

Rose rattled off, "Hypersonic sound waves to destabilize the cell structure then a mutagenic program to manipulate the coding in the protein strands. Basically, he hacked into his own genes and instructed them to rejuvenate."

Martha said, "But they're still mutating now."

Rose replied, "'Cause he missed something. Something in his DNA's been activated and won't let him stabilize. Something that's trying to change him."

Martha asked, "Change him into what?"

Rose shrugged, "Dunno but I think we need to find out."

Martha said, "That woman said they were going upstairs."

Rose grinned, "Let's go!" They left the lab.

* * *

Rose and Martha stepped out of the lift and into Lazarus's office. Rose turned on the lights as Martha said, "This is his office, all right."

Rose asked, "So, where is he?"

Martha said, "Dunno. Let's try back at the reception." Sticking out from behind the desk, Martha spotted a pair of skeletal bones, wearing high heels. They rushed over to see the desiccated remains of Lady Thaw. Martha asked, "Is that Lady Thaw?"

Rose said, "Used to be. Now s'just a shell. Had all the life energy drained out. Like squeezing the juice out of an orange."

Martha said, "Lazarus."

Rose replied, "Could be."

Martha said, "So he's changed already."

Rose replied, "Not necessarily. You saw the DNA. It was shifting. The process must demand energy. This might not have been enough."

Martha asked in horror, "So he might do this again?"

Rose nodded grimly. They dashed back to the lifts.

* * *

Martha and Rose arrived back at the reception. Martha said, "I can't see him."

Rose said, "He can't be far. Keep looking." She walked on.

Leo strolled up to Martha and asked, "Hey, you all right, Martha? I think Mum wants to talk to you."

Martha asked, "Have you see Lazarus anywhere?"

Leo replied, "Yeah. He was getting' cosy with Tish a couple of minutes ago."

Rose joined them moments before Francine. Martha asked, "With Tish?!"

Francine said, "Ah, Ms Tyler."

Rose asked, "Where did they go?"

Leo replied, "Upstairs I think, why?"

Francine tried to get Rose's attention, "Rose..." Rose rushed past, spilling Francine's drink. Francine called, "I'm speaking to you!"

Martha followed Rose, stopping a moment to talk to her mother, "Not now, Mum!"

* * *

Rose and Martha arrived back at Lazarus's office. Martha asked, "Where are they?"

Rose took out the sonic screwdriver and said, "Fluctuating DNA will give off an energy signature. I might be able to pick it up." She held her sonic screwdriver out at arm's length and slowly turned in a circle. Its beeping increased. Rose said, "Got him."

Martha asked, "Where?" Rose ended up pointing the sonic screwdriver at the ceiling. Martha said, "But this is the top floor!" Roe gave her a look. "The roof!" They ran for the stairs.

* * *

Up on the roof, Tish stood beside Lazarus as they looked out over London. Tish remarked, "That clock tower's beautiful all lit up like that."

Lazarus said, "It's Southwark Cathedral. One of the oldest churches in London. Been around longer than I have."

Tish teased, "Well, you're looking pretty good for your age."

"Thank you."

Tish asked, "Can I?" She reached a hand out tentatively.

Lazarus smiled, "Of course."

Tish ran the back of her hand along Lazarus's cheek and he turned into the caress. Tish whispered, "Still can't take it in."

Lazarus agreed, "I'm still adjusting myself. I've been working toward it for too many years, it's hard to believe the moment's finally arrived."

Tish asked, "And is it like you expected?"

Lazarus replied, "I find that nothing's ever exactly like you expect. There's always something to surprise you. 'Between the idea and the reality, between the motion and the act...'

Rose's voice came from behind as she completed the quote, "'Falls the shadow'."

Lazarus turned to see Rose and Martha and commented, "So the mysterious Rose Tyler knows her Eliot. I'm impressed."

Tish asked, "Martha, what are you doing here?"

Martha ordered, "Tish, get away from him."

Tish said, "What? Don't tell me what to do."

Rose stated, "I wouldn't have thought you had time for poetry, Lazarus, what with you being busy defying the laws of nature and all."

Lazarus said, "You're right, Rose. One lifetime's been too short for me to do everything I'd like. How much more would I get done in two or three or four?"

Rose said, "Doesn't work like that. Some people live more in 20 years than others do in 80. It's not the time that matters; it's the person."

Lazarus said, "But if it's the right person, what a gift that would be."

Rose argued, "Or what a curse. Look at what you've done to yourself."

Lazarus asked, "Who are you to judge me?"

Martha called, "Over here, Tish."

Tish walked over to Martha and said, "You have to spoil everything, don't you? Every time I find someone nice, you have to go and find fault."

Behind Tish, Lazarus was having another attack. Martha said, "Tish, he's a monster!"

Tish argued, "I know the age thing's a bit freaky, but it works for Catherine Zeta-Jones."

At the sound of growling, Tish slowly turned her head and saw a monster looking a cross between and human skeleton and a scorpion. It reared up. Rose shouted, "Run!" Rose, Martha and Tish raced inside and Rose sealed the lock with her sonic screwdriver.

Martha pressed the call button for the lift and asked Tish, "Are you okay?"

Tish said in horror, "I was gonna snog him."

Lazarus banged on the door, alerting the buildings automatic security. Sirens began to go off and a computerised warning came over the PA, "Security breach. Security breach. Security beach."

Martha asked, "What's happening?"

Tish replied, "Uh, an intrusion. It triggers a security lockdown. Kills most of the power. Stops the lifts. Seals the exits."

Rose said, "He must be breaking through that door. The stairs, come on!" As they ran down the stairs, they heard the door crash open.

Martha shouted, "He's inside!"

Rose said, "Haven't got much time!"

* * *

Martha, Rose and Tish returned to the reception. Rose asked, "Tish! Is there another way out of here?"

Tish replied, "There's an exit in the corner, but it'll be locked now."

Rose tossed the sonic screwdriver to Martha and said, "Martha, setting 54. Hurry."

Martha rushed off followed by Tish. Rose jumped on the platform in front of Lazarus's machine and announced, "Listen to me! You people are in serious danger! You need to get out of here right now!"

A woman scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous. The biggest danger here is choking on an olive."

Glass shattered and Lazarus appeared on the landing above before leaping down to the reception floor. Martha and Tish rushed to open the door as everyone ran for the exits. Leo shouted, "Mum, get back!" He was hit by a table the monster sent flying.

Francine screamed, "Leo!"

Martha got the door open and called, "Over here! This way! Everyone downstairs now! Hurry!"

Lazarus closed in on the woman who wouldn't believe Rose and she just stood there. Rose yelled at him, "No! Get away from her!" The woman screamed and Rose heard the sound of her being sucked dry before her shell fell to the floor. Francine was with Leo who slowly came to as Lazarus approached. Rose shouted, "Lazarus! Leave them alone!"

Martha went to help Leo. Francine called tearfully, "Martha."

Martha told Leo, "C'mon, stay with me." She took Francine and Leo to safety.

Rose asked, "What's the point if you can't control it? The mutation's too strong. Killing those people won't help you. You're a fool, a vain old man who thought he could defy Nature. Only Nature got her own back, didn't she? You're a joke, Lazarus! A footnote in the history of failure!" Rose ran away from the reception hall and up through the hallways, Lazarus following.

* * *

Rose ran into a dark service hall filled with all sorts of pipes. She darted through quietly. Lazarus hissed, "It's no good, Rose. You can't stop me."

Rose asked, "Yeah? Is that the same arrogance you had when you swore nothing had gone wrong with your device?"

Lazarus said, "The arrogance is yours. You can't stand in the way of progress."

Rose asked, "You call feeding on innocent people progress? You're delusional!"

Lazarus replied, "It is a necessary sacrifice."

Rose said, "That's not your decision to make."

The power suddenly came on as the lights returned in the service hall and Rose was no longer hidden as she once was. Lazarus called, "Peek-a-boo."

Rose looked up to see Lazarus on the ceiling and said, "Oh, hello." She ran from the room.

* * *

Rose entered a lab. She fiddled with the battery of a light fixture, leaving wires exposed. She then turned on all the gas jets. She ducked down when she heard Lazarus, who asked, "More hide-and-seek, Rose? How disappointing. Why don't you come out and face me?"

Rose asked, "Have you looked in the mirror lately?" She stood up, "Why would I wanna face that, huh?" Rose ran from the room, slicking a switch as she left, causing the room to explode behind her. Martha heard the crash and changed direction, running into Rose as she reached a corner. Rose asked, "What are you doing here?"

Martha said, "I'm returning this." She held out the sonic screwdriver, "I thought you might need it."

Rose took it and asked, "How did you...?"

Martha replied, "I heard the explosion. Guessed it was you."

Rose answered, "I think I just blasted Lazarus."

Martha asked, "Did you kill him?" Lazarus came crashing down the hall.

Rose turned back to Martha, "Maybe more sort of annoyed him, I'd say."

* * *

Rose and Martha were back in the reception room. Martha asked, "What now? We've just gone 'round in a circle!"

Lazarus burst in and Rose headed for the device and said, "We can't lead him outside. C'mon, get in." They both hid in the device where they were pressed together like sardines.

Martha asked, "Are we hiding?"

Rose replied, "No, he knows we're here. But this is his masterpiece. I'm betting he won't destroy it, not even to get at us."

Martha said, "But we're trapped!"

Rose mumbled, "Yeah, that's a slight problem."

Martha asked, "You mean you don't have a plan?"

Rose said, "Yes, the plan was to get inside here!"

Martha asked, "Then what?"

Rose replied, "Well... then I'd come up with another plan."

Martha said, "In your own time, then."

In the tight quarters, Rose had a hard time reaching into her pocket. Martha cried out, "Hey!"

Rose muttered, "Sorry, sorry, sorry." She pulled out the sonic screwdriver. "Here we are."

Martha asked, "What're you gonna do with that?"

Rose grinned, "Improvise." She slid down slowly to the floor and popped open a panel.

Martha said, "I still don't understand where that thing came from. Is it alien?"

Rose replied, "No, don't think so, for once it's human in origin." She used the sonic screwdriver on the wires attached to the panel.

Martha asked, "Human? How can it be human?"

Rose replied, "Probably from dormant genes in Lazarus's DNA. The energy field in this thing must have reactivated them. And it looks like they're becoming dominant."

Martha said, "So it's a throwback."

Rose said, "Some option that evolution rejected for you humans millions of years ago, but the potential is still there. Locked away in your genes, forgotten about until Lazarus unlocked it by mistake." Rose continued to work on the wires.

Martha said, "It's like Pandora's box."

Rose replied, "Exactly. Nice shoes, by the way."

A blue light filled the capsule. Martha asked in fear, "Rose, what's happening?"

Rose said, "Sounds like he's switched the machine on."

Martha asked, "That's not good, is it?"

Rose replied, "I was hoping it was gonna take him a little bit longer to work that out."

The machine began to spin. Martha said, "I don't want to hurry you, but..."

Rose said, "I know, I know. Nearly done."

Martha asked, "What're you doin'?"

Rose replied, "Trying to set the capsule to reflect energy rather than receive it."

Martha asked, "Will that kill him?"

Rose said, "When he transforms, he's three times his size, cellular triplication, so he's spreading himself thin."

Martha cried out, "We're gonna end up like him!"

Rose mumbled, "Just one more!" Rose pulled a wire and the energy field changed, moving out from the capsule, knocking Lazarus away. Rose opened the door and stepped out, Martha right behind her.

Martha said in relief, "I thought we were gonna go through the blender then."

Rose said, "Really shouldn't take that long just to reverse the polarity. I must be a bit out of practice."

Lazarus was lying in human form, naked, on the floor. Martha said, "Oh God. He seems so... human again. It's kind of pitiful."

Rose replied, "Eliot saw that, too. 'This is the way the world ends, not with a bang, but with a whimper.'"

* * *

Medical services came to take the body, carrying it out on a gurney in a bag. Martha and Rose watched from the steps. The first to see them was Tish, who said, "She's here. Oh, she's all right." Tish hugged Martha.

Rose smiled, "Mrs Jones, we still haven't finished our chat."

Francine tried to slap her on the face but Rose caught her hand before she could, eyes glowing. Francine pulled it out of Rose's grip and said, "Stay away from my daughter!"

Martha asked, "Mum, what are you doing?"

Francine told her, "She is dangerous! I've been told things."

Martha asked, "What are you talking about?"

Francine took Martha by the shoulders and said, "Look around you! Nothing but death and destruction!"

Martha said, "This isn't her fault. She saved us, all of us!"

Leo said, "It was Tish who invited everyone to this thing in the first place. I'd say technically, it's her fault." Tish elbowed Leo in the side.

There was a crash and Rose looked at Martha before running off. Martha went to follow but Francine held her back and said, "Leave her."

Martha shook her head and ran after Rose. Tish called, "Martha?"

Francine said, "Not you, too?"

Tish said, "Sorry." She joined up with Rose and Martha as they ran down the street where they saw the ambulance, the doors open and the medics merely husks.

Rose said, "Lazarus, back from the dead. Should've known, really." She took out the sonic screwdriver and searched for Lazarus like she did earlier.

Martha asked, "Where's he gone?"

Rose replied, "That way. The church."

Tish said, "Cathedral. It's Southwark Cathedral. He told me."

* * *

Inside the cathedral, they proceeded up the nave, Rose in front with the sonic screwdriver held out in front of her. Martha asked, "Do you think he's in here?"

Rose asked, "Where would you go if you were looking for sanctuary?" They moved forward through the empty cathedral to the open space behind the altar and underneath the bell tower.

Lazarus sat there gasping, a red blanket from the ambulance wrapped about him. "I came here before." He said, "A lifetime ago. I thought I was going to die then. In fact, I was sure of it. I sat there, just a child... the sound of planes and bombs outside."

Rose whispered, "The Blitz."

Lazarus said, "You've read about it."

Rose replied, "I was there. Hung from a barrage balloon a Union Jack across my chest."

Lazarus scoffed, "You're too young."

Rose retorted, "So are you."

Lazarus laughed but it soon turned to gasps of pain as he fought the mutation. Lazarus said, "In the morning, the fires had died, and I was still alive. I swore I'd never face death like that again." Rose walked around Lazarus slowly, looking up at the bell tower. Martha watched, knowing she was planning something. Lazarus continued, "So defenceless. I would arm myself, fight back, defeat it."

Rose said, "That's what you were trying to do today."

Lazarus corrected, "That's what I did today."

Rose asked, "What about the other people who died?"

Lazarus replied, "They were nothing. I changed the course of history."

Rose said, "Any of them might have done, too. You think history's only made with equations? Facing death is part of being human. You can't change that."

Lazarus said, "No, Rose. Avoiding death. That's being human. It's our strongest impulse, to cling to life with every fibre of being. I'm doing what everyone before me has tried to do. I've simply been more... successful." Lazarus groaned in pain as his body tried to change.

Rose said, "Look at yourself! You're mutating! You've no control over it! You call that a success?"

Lazarus said, "I call it progress. I'm more now that I was. More than just an ordinary human."

Rose said, "There's no such thing as an ordinary human."

Martha whispered, "He's gonna change again at any minute."

Rose whispered back, "I know. If I can get him up into the bell tower somehow, I've an idea that might work."

Martha whispered, "Up there?" Rose nodded.

Lazarus said, "You're so sentimental, Rose. Maybe you are older than you look."

Rose said, "I'm old enough to know that a longer life isn't always a better one. In the end, you just get tired. Tired of the struggle. Tired of losing everyone that matters to you. Tired of watching everything turn to dust." She squatted beside Lazarus. "If you live long enough, Lazarus, the only certainty left is that you end up alone."

Lazarus replied, "That's a price worth paying."

Rose asked, "Is it?"

Lazarus felt the change again and he said, "I will feed soon."

Rose retorted, "And I'm not gonna let that happen."

Lazarus said, "You've not been able to stop me so far."

Martha came up behind Lazarus and said, "Leave her, Lazarus! She's old and bitter. Thought you had a taste for fresher meat."

Rose whispered, "Martha, no."

Lazarus snarled and chased after Martha. Tish ran with her. Martha asked, "What are you doing?"

Tish replied, "Keeping you out of trouble!"

Martha called, "Rose! The tower!" Martha and Tish ran up the narrow spiral staircase that lead to the upper level. Lazarus followed and began screaming.

Tish asked, "Did you hear that?"

Martha said, "He's changed again. We've got to lead him up."

Down below, Rose looked for them. "Where are they? Martha?!"

Martha peered out of one of the archways in the upper level and shouted, "Rose!"

Rose said, "Take him to the top, the very top of the bell tower, d'you hear me?!"

Martha leant out from a stone passageway and shouted, "Up to the top!"

Tish whispered, "Martha..."

Lazarus was making his way along the passage. Martha shouted to Rose, "Then what?"

Tish said, "Martha, come on!" The two sisters ran.

Rose ran to the large pipe organ and sat on the bench. She then pulled out the sonic screwdriver and grinned, "Hypersonic sound waves. Brilliant." She jammed the screwdriver into a slot in the organ and began to pull out all the stops.

Martha and Tish arrived at the top of the bell tower, which was a circular walkway with wooden rails. Tish cried out, "There's nowhere to go! We're trapped!"

Martha said, "This is where she said to bring him."

Tish said, "All right, so we're not trapped. We're bait."

Martha argued, "She knows what she's doing. We have to trust her."

Lazarus hissed, "Ladies." He entered, blocking the only doorway.

Martha said, "Stay behind me. If he takes me, make a run for it. Head down the stairs, you should have enough time."

Tish said, "But..."

Martha ordered, "Just do it, Tish!"

Lazarus attacked, swinging down his tail.

Down at the organ Rose heard the commotion and looked up. One of the girls screamed. Rose muttered, "I hope its good acoustic in here."

As Lazarus continued his attack, Rose began playing the organ. Lazarus knocked away part of the wall. Martha was hit by his tail and fell over, clinging to the edge. Tish shouted, "Martha!" Lazarus leapt across to stand over Martha. Tish said, "Hold on! Get away from her!"

Rose played more frantically but it wasn't having the desired effect. She pulled out the sonic screwdriver and reset the volume of the organ. Rose said, "We need to turn this up to 11." She resumed playing.

Up in the bell tower, Tish held her head in agony as the sound waved from the organ resonate in the tight space. Lazarus began to writhe. Martha tried to hold on. Lazarus toppled over the edge and fell to the floor below. Rose stopped and looked down. Lazarus returned to human form. As Martha was about to fall, Tish grabbed her arm and said, "I've got you. Hold on."

Rose called, "Martha?!"

Tish pulled Martha back onto the walkway and they both sobbed in relief. Martha called, "I'm okay! We're both okay!" She said to Tish, "Thanks."

Tish said, "It's your Rose you should be thanking."

Martha smiled and said, "Told you she'd think of something."

Tish laughed shakily, "She cut it a bit fine there, didn't she?"

Martha replied, "She always does. It's more fun that way."

Tish asked, "Who is she?"

Martha replied, "She's... she's Rose Tyler."

Rose knelt by Lazarus's body. As she closed Lazarus's eyes, the body became old again. She then ran to the stairs where she hugged Martha. Martha said, "I didn't know you could play?"

Rose laughed, "Well, if you hang around Beethoven, you're bound to pick somethin' up."

* * *

Martha and Rose were standing in front of the TARDIS in Martha's flat. Rose said, "Alright, you ready?"

Martha hefted her bag and said, "Yep. Thank you so much for letting me come."

Rose grinned, "Well, you were never really just a passenger, were you?" They entered the TARDIS and it dematerialized.


	9. 42

Disclaimer: (Insert hilarious ownership joke here.) But I still don't own it.

A/N: I read it. And I think it's crappy. So you tell me how it is.

Chapter 9: 42

* * *

The TARDIS flew through the Time Vortex, going forwards in time. Inside, Rose was using the sonic screwdriver on Martha's phone, while she stood nearby, watching. She began to walk around the centre console, still working. "There we go!" Rose said, "Universal Roaming. Never have to worry about a signal again."

Rose threw the phone back to Martha, who caught it one-handed. Indeed, the screen now displayed "Universal Roaming Activated". She began to press buttons on the console. Martha stuttered, "No way! But it's... too mad! You're telling me I can call anyone, anywhere in Space and Time on my mobile?!"

Rose replied, "Long as you know the area code." Martha looked stunned. Rose smiled and said, "Frequent Fliers' privilege." Martha smiled back. "Go on. Try it." Martha began to dial. Suddenly the TARDIS jolted, throwing Rose and Martha to the floor. The monitor flashed red. Rose cried out, "Distress signal! Locking on!" She activated a switch on the console. "Might be a bit of..."

Another violent jolt sent them both flying again. Then, all was still. Rose sat up, "Turbulence. Sorry!" She ran towards the doors, while Martha found her feet, looking annoyed. "C'mon Martha! Let's take a look!" Martha ran after her.

* * *

The TARDIS landed in what looked to be an engine room, which was glowing red from extreme heat. The TARDIS doors opened, and Rose leant out. "Now that is hot!" She muttered, walking out of the TARDIS.

Martha stepped out and remarked, "It's like a sauna in here!" She took her jacket off and said, "Aren't you hot in that?"

Rose looked at pieces of equipment and replied, "Time Lord biology, much cooler skin level. Look at this. Venting systems. Working at full pelt. Trying to cool down..." She stood up straight again. "Where-ever it is we are. Well! If you can't stand the heat..." She walked towards a heavy-duty door, opened it, and walked through. Above the door was a sign, saying "Area 30". "That's better..."

Three people, two men and a woman, came running towards her from the opposite direction. They all looked very hot. A man said, "Oi! You two!"

The woman, McDonnell, ordered, "Get out of there!"

The man pointed at the door and said, "Seal that door! Now!"

Rose looked on stunned and confused. The two men quickly sealed the door, just after Martha stepped out. The woman asked, "Who are you? What are you doing on my ship?"

The first man asked, "Are you police?"

Rose asked, "Why would we be police?"

Martha said, "We got your distress signal."

Rose asked, "If this is a ship, why can't I hear any engines?"

The woman replied, "It went dead four minutes ago."

The other man said, "So maybe we should stop chatting and get to engineering. Captain."

The computer announced, "Secure closure active."

The captain looked behind her, as a loud clang sounded, "What?!"

The second man said, "The ship's gone mad."

Another woman was running down the corridor, this time with doors slamming shut just behind her. "Who activated secure closure?" She demanded, "I nearly got locked in to area 27." The closest door slammed shut locking the group into area 29. The woman, noticing Rose and Martha, asked, "Who are you?"

Rose started to answer, but Martha cut her off, sounding distracted, "She's Rose and I'm Martha. Hello." She began to walk forward, looking like she had been possessed.

The computer announced, "Impact projection: 42 minutes."

Martha headed for a small window, which appeared to have golden light shining in. The captain said, "We'll get out of this. I promise."

Martha shakily called, "Rose..."

Rose asked, "Forty-two minutes 'til what?"

Martha called again, "Rose! Look."

Rose ran over and looked out of the window with her. "Oh." They saw the sun. With the ship a little too close to it.

The captain said, "Forty-two minutes until we crash into the sun."

Rose ran away from the window, over to the captain and grabbed her arm. Sounding jumpy, Rose asked, "How many crew members on board?"

The captain replied, "Seven, including us."

The second man said, "We transport cargo across the galaxy. Everything's automated. We just keep the ship..."

Rose ran back towards the door where they came from and said, "Call the others, I'll get you out!" She went to open the door.

The crew members rushed to stop her. The first man asked, "What's she doing?!"

The captain cried out, "No! Don't!"

Rose opened the door. The heat knocked Rose backwards and off her feet. She shrieked as she fell. Martha automatically came to her aid, but she was alright. One of the crew members shut the door, dressed in breathing apparatus, whilst the others crowded around Rose. Rose panted, "But my ship's in there!"

The first man asked, "In the vent chamber?"

The Crew member who shut the door took their breathing apparatus off. It was the female crew member. She stood beside the door, and read off of the gauges there. Rose argued, "It's our lifeboat!"

The second man said, "Its lava."

The woman said, "The temperature's going mad in there! Up 3000 degrees in ten seconds, and still rising."

The first man said, "Channelling the air. The closer we get to the sun, the hotter that room's gonna get." Martha asked scornfully, "We're stuck here." Rose replied, "So? We fix the engines, we steer the ship away from the Sun! Simple! Engineering down here, innit?!" She began running down a corridor.

Rose, followed by McDonnell and the rest of the crew ran down a set of stairs. Rose stopped suddenly, bemused. "Blimey!" She said, "Do you always leave things in such a mess?"

McDonnell gasped, "Oh my god!"

Scannel asked, "What the hell happened?!"

They all walked over to what looked like a completely wrecked engine. Wires, springs and casing were all over the place, all steaming. They walked round the piece of machinery, surveying the damage. Riley said, "It's wrecked."

Rose muttered, "Pretty professionally too. Someone knew what they were doing." Rose wandered over to a computer terminal, attached to the wreckage.

McDonnell, looking round, asked, "Where's Korwin? Has anyone heard from him or Ashton?"

Scannel replied, "No."

Martha asked, "You mean someone did this on purpose?"

McDonnell ran over to an intercom system and spoke into it, "Korwin? Ashton? Where are you? Korwin, can you answer?!" Hearing no answer, McDonnell left the intercom. "Where the hell is he? He should be up here!"

Rose ran a scan on the sonic screwdriver to find out where they were. Behind her, the crew rushed about, trying to find Korwin, and trying to repair the ship. Rose said, "We're in the Torajji system! You're a long way from home, Martha. Half a universe away." She left the terminal.

Martha sarcastically muttered, "Yeah. Feels it."

Rose said to McDonnell, "And, you're still using energy scoops for fusion? Hasn't that been outlawed yet?"

The crew looked at each other, guiltily. McDonnell dismissively replied, "We're due to upgrade next docking." She walked away from Rose. "Scannell, engine report."

Scannell walked over to the computer terminal Rose was at before. He scanned, with everyone looking anxiously over his shoulder. The machine beeped several times. Scannel sighed, "No response." He ran over to the wrecked engine.

McDonnell asked, "What?!"

Scannel examining pieces of wire protruding from the wreck explained, "They're burnt out. The controls are wrecked. I can't get them back online."

Rose exasperatedly said, "Oh come on! Auxiliary engines! Every craft's got auxiliaries!"

McDonnell said, "We don't have access from here. The auxiliary controls are in the front of the ship."

Scannel finished, "Yeah, with 29 password sealed doors between us and them. You'll never get there in time."

Martha asked, sounding slightly put out, "Can't you override the doors?"

Scannel replied, "No. Sealed closure means what it says. They're all dead-lock sealed."

Rose disappointedly muttered, "So a sonic screwdriver's no use..."

Scannel corrected, "Nothing's any use. We've got no engines, no time, and no chance."

Rose said, "Oh listen to you! Defeated before you've even started! Where's your Dunkirk spirit?! Who's got the door passwords?"

Riley interrupted, "They're randomly generated. Reckon I know most of 'em. Sorry. Riley Vashtee."

Rose taking command, said, "Then what're you waiting for Riley, get on it."

Riley said, "Well, it's a two-person job" He fetched what looked to be a huge magnetic clamp, and a huge backpack. "One, it takes to answer the questions, and the other to carry this." Putting the kit on his back he said, "The oldest and cheapest security system around, eh captain?"

McDonnell said, "Reliable and simple, just like you, eh Riley?"

Riley mumbled, "Try and be helpful, get abuse. Nice!"

Martha, taking equipment from Riley's hands, offered, "I'll help you. Make myself useful."

Riley said, "It's remotely controlled by computer panel. That's why it needs two." He turned, and headed away from the group.

Martha made to follow him. Rose stopped her and whispered, "Oi." Martha turned to face her. "Be careful."

Martha smiled and gave her a hug. "You too." She turned, and followed Riley away.

Suddenly, a man's voice came on over the comm, "McDonnell? It's Ashton."

McDonnell ran back over to the intercom panel and asked, "Where are you? Is Korwin with you?"

Ashton, replied, sounding deadly serious, "Get up to the med-centre now!" McDonnell left the intercom and ran. Rose followed her. Outside the engine room, Martha and Riley were just setting up for their attempt at opening the doors, as McDonnell and Rose ran past.

* * *

In the med-centre, a man, Korwin, thrashed about in agony on a bed, by what looked to be an MRI scanner, his eyes tight shut. Ashton, and a woman were trying to restrain him. Korwin cried out in agony, between spasms of pain, "Argh! Stop it!"

The woman, struggling to restrain him, said, "Korwin! It's Abi! Open your eyes, I need to take a look at you!"

McDonnell and Rose ran in. McDonnell cried out, "Korwin! What's happened?! Is he OK?!" Rose ran to the foot of the bed.

Korwin, still thrashing about, pleaded, "Oh God! Help me! It's burning me!"

Rose asked, "How long's he been like this?!"

Abi replied, "Ashton just brought him in."

Rose got her sonic screwdriver out, and began to scan Korwin. McDonnell panicked and asked, "What are you doing?!"

Korwin gave another shriek of pain. Rose muttered, "Sonic impulse."

McDonnell, pushing past Ashton to the head of the bed, said, "Don't be so stupid, that's my husband!"

Ashton said, "And he's just sabotaged our ship!"

McDonnell turned to face Ashton, "What?!"

Ashton explained, "He went mad. He set the ship to secure closure, then he set the heat pulse to melt the controls."

McDonnell protested, "No way! He wouldn't do that!"

Ashton said, "I saw it happen, Captain."

Rose finished scanning Korwin and tried to talk to him, "Korwin? Korwin, open your eyes for me a second."

Korwin screamed through the pain, "I can't!"

Rose said, "Yeah, course you can. Go on."

Korwin pleaded, "Don't make me look at you! Please!"

Rose moved down the bed again, and picked up a sedative dart gun off a tray. "Alright, alright, alright." She said, "Just relax." She held the gun up to Abi and asked, "Sedative?"

Abi replied, "Yes."

Rose pressed the gun up against Korwin's neck, and administered the sedative. Korwin gave one final shout, then fell silent and still. Rose replaced the gun on the tray. She perched on the bed and crossed her arms, analysing, "Rising body temperature, unusual energy readings..." She pointed to the MRI scanner, "Stasis chamber. Keep him sedated in there. Regulate the body temperature." Abi looked at her questioningly, but rushed to do what she said. Ashton also looked at her, out of breath from the struggle of restraining Korwin. "And run a bio-scan and tissue profile on a metabolic detail."

Abi looking around from what she was doing replied, "Just doing them now."

Rose smiled, "You're good. Anyone else presenting these symptoms?"

Abi replied, "Not so far."

Rose muttered, "Well, that's something."

McDonnell continued to stand by Korwin's bed, looking down on him. McDonnell asked, "Will someone tell me what the matter with him is?!"

Rose replied, "Some sort of infection. We'll know more after the test results. Now, Allons-y, back downstairs. See about those engines. Go." Ashton made to leave. McDonnell remained still. "Go." She too left reluctantly. Rose said to Abi, "Call us if there's news!" She began to run out of the med-centre. "Any questions?"

Abi scoffed, "Yeah. Who are you?"

Rose, sticking her head back through the plastic curtains at the door, replied, "I'm Rose Tyler!" Rose ran out, following McDonnell and Ashton, leaving Abi alone in the med-centre.

* * *

Martha and Riley were at the first locked door. Riley typed something on a keypad. He turned to Martha, who stood by the locked door, looking bored. "Hurry up, will you?"

Riley said. "Alright." He finished typing and ordered, "Fix the clamp on!"

Martha lifted the clamp, and attached it firmly to the door. She turned to see Riley typing more. Martha asked, "What are you typing?"

Riley replied, "Each door's trip code is the answer to a random question set by the crew. Nine tours back, we got drunk, thought 'em up. Reckoning was if we're hijacked, we're the only ones who know all the answers."

Martha said, "So you type in the right answer..."

Riley, tapping the backpack that he bought along, finished, "This, sends an unlock pulse to the clamp. But we only get one chance per door. Get it wrong, the whole system freezes."

Martha dryly said, "Better not get it wrong then."

Riley, sounding slightly excited, said, "OK." He shifted over to a readout screen, where the first question appeared. As it did, he read it out, "Date of SS Pentallian's first flight? That's alright!" He typed in the answer to the question, and yelled to Martha, "Go!"

Martha pressed the "trigger" on the clamp, it beeped a few times, the lights on the top of the clamp turned green, and the door opened. Martha cried out, "Yes!"

Riley, running for the door, said, "Only twenty-eight more to go!" They both ran through the door, and on to the next one.

* * *

Rose talked into the intercom to Abi in the med-centre, "Abi, how's Korwin doing? Any results from the bio-scan?"

Abi's voice came over the intercom, "He's under heavy sedation. I'm just trying to make sense of this data. Give me a couple of minutes and I'll let you know."

* * *

Martha and Riley ran down a corridor, when they came to another sealed door. Rose now called them over the intercom, "Martha? Riley? How're you doing?"

Martha replied into the comm, "Area twenty-nine, at the door to twenty-eight!"

Rose said, "You've gotta move faster!"

Martha retorted, "We're doing our best!"

Riley read the question aloud, "Find the next number in the sequence: 313, 331, 367... What?"

Martha, scared, said, "You said the crew knew all the answers."

Riley replied, "The crew's changed since we set the questions."

Martha muttered, "You're joking..."

Rose's voice came over the comm, "379!"

Martha asked, "What?!"

Rose replied, "It's a sequence of happy primes. 379."

Martha asked, "Happy what?"

Rose said exasperatedly, "Happy primes. Never mind. Just enter it!"

Riley asked, "Are you sure? We only get one chance!"

Rose, annoyed now, speaking like the Doctor's trademark 100mph, said, "Any number which reduces to one when you take the sum of the square of its digits and you continue iterating until it yields one is a happy number. Any number that doesn't, isn't. A happy prime is a number which is both happy and prime, now type it in!"

In the engine room she turned to McDonnell, who was climbing down a ladder and giving Rose a dirty look. Rose said to her, "What? I dunno, talk about dumbing down! Don't they teach recreational mathematics anymore?"

Riley types in the answer Rose had given him. There was a slight build up, the lights on the clamp turned green, and the door opened. Martha said on the comm, "We're through!"

Rose's voice came over the intercom, "Keep moving. Fast as you can. And, Martha, be careful. There may be something else on board this ship."

Martha said sarcastically, "Any time you wanna unnerve me, feel free!"

Rose replied and Martha could hear the smile in her voice "Will do, thanks."

* * *

Martha, preparing the next door with Riley, said, "I can't believe our lives depend on some stupid pub quiz!" Then sounding shocked, she asked, "Is that the next one?"

Riley, putting his head in his hands, sounding downtrodden, said, "Oh, this is a nightmare!" He read off the screen, "Classical music. Who had the most pre-download number ones, Elvis Presley or The Beatles? How're we supposed to know that?"

* * *

Back in the engine room, Rose was looking at a piece of broken equipment, with the remaining crew stood around, watching her. Rose mumbled, "We need a backup in case they don't reach the auxiliary engines in time. Come on! Think! Resources, what have we got?!"

Martha's voice came over the intercom, "Rose?"

Rose asked, "Yeah?"

Martha asked, "Who had the most number ones, Elvis, or the Beatles. That's pre-download."

Rose confidently said, "Elvis. No! The Beatles! No! Wait! Um... um... Argh! What was that remix? Um... I don't know! I wasn't even born then! Well I was but on a different planet."

Martha sounding put out said, "Fine. I'll ask someone else!"

Rose turned back to the crew, "Now, where was I? Here comes the sun. No, resources. So, the power's still working, the generator's going. If we can harness that."

McDonnell said, "Use the generator to jump-start the ship."

Rose grinned, "Exactly! At the very least, it'll buy us some more time."

McDonnell said, "That... is brilliant."

Rose said, "I know! See! Tiny glimmer of hope!" Most of the crew smiled, knowing that there may be a way out.

Scannel put in, "If it works."

McDonnell ordered, "Oh, believe me. You're gonna make it work."

Scannel walked off, looking dejected. Ashton and Rose looked at McDonnell with respect, whilst still smiling. Rose said, "That told him!"

* * *

Martha called someone on her phone, "Mum? It's me, it's Martha. Wow!"

Francine slightly angrily asked, "Where are you? Don't you check your messages? I've been calling you."

Martha replied, "Actually, bit busy. Need you to do something for me."

Francine argued, "No. Listen to me. We have to talk about this Rose."

Martha protested, "Mum! Please not now! I need you to look something up on the internet!"

Francine retorted, "Do it yourself. You've got a computer."

Martha shouted down the phone, "Oh just do it will you!" Both Riley and Martha looked stunned at what she has just done. She gave a slight laugh and faltered, "Please."

Francine crossly asked, "When did you get so rude? I'll tell you when. Ever since you met that woman."

Martha, totally down to business, said, "I need to know who had more number ones; the Beatles or Elvis?"

Francine replied, "Hang on. The mouse is unplugged." Martha half screamed, half growled down the phone to illustrate her annoyance. Francine's voice came on again, "OK, I'm on. What is this? Pub quiz?"

Martha replied, "Yeah, a pub quiz."

Francine criticized, "Using your mobile is cheating."

Martha, ignoring her, asked urgently, "Have you found it?!"

Francine said, "There's over four hundred thousand results. Give me a minute." Riley looked impatient.

* * *

In the engine room, Abi's voice came over the intercom, "Rose, these readings are starting to scare me."

Rose asked, "What d'you mean?"

Abi started, "Well," Rose and the rest of the crew listened intently. "Korwin's body's changing! His whole biological make-up, it... it's impossible." Then suddenly there was a bang and Abi's frightened voice came over, "This is med-centre. Urgent assistance requested. Urgent assistance!"

Rose ran off, yelling to the crew, "Stay here! Keep working!" McDonnell stopped what she was doing, and begin to follow her. Ashton and Scannell both looked at her as she went. Erina ran in the opposite direction to get to a comm.

Rose and McDonnell ran towards the med-centre, when Rose suddenly slowed, noticing that Scannell had followed them as well. Scannel asked, "Captain?!"

Rose said, "I told you to stay in engineering!"

Scannel retorted, "I only take orders form one person round here."

Rose once again looked shocked as she asked McDonnell, "Oh, is he always this cheery?"

* * *

Francine's voice came on the phone, "Elvis."

Martha had completely forgotten why she was on the phone as she asked, "What?!" She suddenly realised, "Really?" She pointed Riley over to the computer. "Elvis."

* * *

In the corridor, Martha and Riley made it through the door, and were now running for the next one. Martha was still on the phone to her mum as she said, "Mum, you're a star!"

Francine said, "Now, we need to have a serious..."

A screaming came over the intercom, Martha and Riley heard this, and stopped in their tracks. Even Francine heard it over the phone. Francine asked, "What was that?"

Martha, shaken, said, "I've gotta go." She put the phone down.

Martha and Riley made it to a comm. station, where they were getting in contact with Rose. Martha asked, "Rose, what were those screams?"

Rose, still running for the med-centre, yelled, "Concentrate on those doors! You've gotta keep moving forward!" They did so.

Martha ran to attach the clamp to the next door.

* * *

Rose and McDonnell burst through the plastic sheeting to the med-centre. Scannell was already there, looking round. They all noticed the bed where Korwin was laid down was now empty. McDonnell slightly shaken said, "Korwin's gone..."

Scannell turned around, and stopped in his tracks and breathed, "Oh my God..."

Both Rose and McDonnell turned to look in the same direction, and saw what Scannell had spotted, a charred, black shape on a wall, in the shape of a person with one hand in the air. They realised that this charred shape was once Abi. Rose walked towards it. Scannel pleaded, "Tell me that's not Lerner."]

Rose, running her fingers round the outline of the shape, said, "Endothermic vaporisation. I've never seen one this ferocious." She mumbled, "Burn with me."

Scannel said, "That's what we heard Korwin say."

McDonnell asked, "What?! D'you think... no way! Scannell, tell her! Korwin is not a killer! He can't vaporise people! He's human!"

Rose noticed something on the floor. She walked over, and picked up the x-rays and bioscan results that Abi was looking at before. Rose mumbled, "His bioscan results... internal temperature, one hundred degrees! Body oxygen replaced by hydrogen! Your husband hasn't been infected, he's been overwhelmed!"

McDonnell, snatching the bioscan results out of Rose's hand, snapped, "The test results are wrong!"

Rose asked, "But what is it though? Parasite? Mutagenic virus? Something that needs a host body. But how did it get inside him?!"

McDonnell, slightly hysterical, ordered, "Stop talking like he's some kind of experiment!"

Rose asked, "Where's the ship been? Have you made planet-fall recently?" McDonnell looked at her blankly while Rose continued, "Docked with any other vessels? Any kind of external contact at all?"

McDonnell asked, "What is this? An interrogation?!"

Rose said, "We've got to stop him before he kills again."

McDonnell replied, "We're just... a cargo ship." She turned away from Rose, looking distraught.

Scannell tried to comfort her as he said to Rose, "Rose, if you give her a minute..."

Rose looked on, as Scannell faced McDonnell. McDonnell recovering quickly said, "I'm fine. I need to warn the crew." As Rose continued to puzzle over the bioscan results, McDonnell walked over to the intercom and spoke into it, "Everybody listen to me!"

The rest of the crew, including Riley and Martha, heard her, stopped what they were doing, and looked up.

McDonnell's voice continued, "Something has infected Korwin. We think..." She paused, Rose looked at her. "He killed Abi Lerner. None of you must go anywhere near him, is that clear?"

Ashton's voice came over the intercom, "Understood Captain."

* * *

Rose, Scannell and McDonnell were still in the med-centre, with Rose pouring over the bioscan results. McDonnell sat, and Scannell stood close by. McDonnell asked, "Is the infection permanent? Can you cure him?"

Rose seriously replied, "I dunno."

McDonnell said grimly, "Don't lie to me, Rose. Eleven years we've been married. We chose this ship together. He keeps me honest. So I don't want false hope."

Rose sighed and to the point replied, "The parasite's too aggressive. Your husband's gone. There's no way back. I'm sorry."

McDonnell, nodding, taking it in, quietly said, "Thank you."

Rose suddenly seemed to spring into life again. She walked towards McDonnell and asked, "Are you... certain nothing happened to provoke this? Nobody's working on anything secret, 'cause it's vital that you tell me."

McDonnell said, "I know every inch of this ship. I know every detail of my crew's lives. There is nothing."

Rose stared at her harshly and asked softly, "Then why is this thing so interested in you?"

McDonnell, shaking her head slightly, replied, "I wish I knew..."

* * *

Riley and Martha made it to the door to area 17. They managed to open the door, burst through it, and ran for the next one. Martha knew what to do now, and so, without being asked, she went to the door and held the clamp up to it. Martha said over the intercom, "Rose, we're through to area 17."

Rose's voice replied, "Keep going. You've got to get to area one and reboot those engines."

Riley was having trouble getting the latest computer terminal to work. Hitting the terminal he growled, "Come on!" He said to Martha, who stopped to see what's wrong, "Everything on this ship is so cheap!" They both heard a bang, and looked in the direction it came from. Riley called out, "Who's there?!" The banging continued, so they both put down their tools, and went to investigate. As they got closer to the door, through the smoke, they made out a figure.

Martha quietly asked, "Is that Korwin?"

Riley whispered, "No, wait a minute..." The figure came forward, and he was wearing a space helmet. However, Riley recognized him as he said, "Oh, Ashton, what're you doing?"

Ashton, in a similar, deeper voice to Korwin, said, "Burn with me."

Riley, completely oblivious, said, "Well, if you wanna help..."

Ashton continued, "Burn with me! Burn with me!" His hand moved up, to remove the eye shield.

Riley and Martha realized that Ashton had been possessed. Martha, slapping the button that opened a nearby door, shouted, "Move!" As it began to slide open, Martha squeezed through the gap. "Come on!" She entered a small room, and cowered in the far corner. Riley followed her, and, next to them, punched the keypad that once again closed the door. The door began to slide shut. Once the door was fully closed, Riley and Martha heaved a sigh of relief.

However, they quickly saw Ashton's helmet through the porthole, and he began to pound on the door. Riley pressed another combination on the keypad that opened a hatch next to them; an escape pod. They climbed inside, and shut the door. Riley asked, "What is happening on this ship?!"

Martha said, "Never mind that. Where are we?"

Before Riley could answer, the computer's voice made an announcement, "Airlock sealed. Jettison escape pod."

Martha, still unsure of where they were, questioned Riley, angrily and full of fright, "That doesn't mean us?" Realising that it does, and seeing Riley lunge for the internal keypad, she screamed at the top of her lungs, "Rose!"

The computer said, "Pod jettison initiated."

Riley was frantically typing on the keypad inside the pod. Outside the airlock, Ashton stood, watching. The small screen by the keypad showed the status of the pod. Martha tried the small comm. unit, next to where Riley was working. "Rose!" She spoke into it, "We're stuck in an escape pod off the area seventeen airlock."

Rose, running down a corridor, heard Martha's voice, and stopped in her tracks as Martha's voice continued, "One of the crew's trying to jettison us! You've gotta help us!" She said to Riley, breathing heavily, "Tell me you can stop it."

* * *

In engineering, Rose was looking at something. McDonnell and Scannell were watching her. McDonnell asked, "Why is this happening?"

Rose ordered, "Stay here! I mean it this time!" As she ran off she yelled back, "Jump start those engines!"

McDonnell and Scannell started to walk towards the engines. Through the smoke, they saw the ominous charred shape on a wall. They slowly began to realise... McDonnell whispered, "It's picking us off... one, by one."

* * *

In the escape pod, Riley was still frantically trying to reverse the jettisoning process. The computer announced, "Jettison held."

Both Riley and Martha heaved a sigh of relief. Riley whispered, "Thank you..."

The computer's voice came on again, "Jettison reactivated."

Martha screamed and began to hit the door wildly. Behind her, Riley once again started tapping wildly on the keypad, muttering, "Come on..."

Rose was running down through the corridor, to try and reach Martha in time.

Inside the pod, Riley came up with an idea. "Geovinsci sequence." He said, "This'll get him."

The computer announced, "Jettison held. Escape pod stabilised."

Both Riley and Martha breathed a sigh of relief. Again. Martha quietly said, "You're pretty good."

Rose was running at full pelt. In the escape pod, Riley was tapping to keypad, but outside, just as quickly, Ashton was following suit. Suddenly, Rose appeared through the door from area 17 and shouted, "That's enough!" Ashton turned to look at Rose, who continued, "What do you want? Why this ship? Tell me!" Rather than answer her, Ashton turned and put his fist through the keypad.

Inside the pod, a series of sirens began to sound, and the computer gave a warning, "Jettison activated."

Riley, numb to their peril, said, "He's smashed the circuit. I can't stop it." Suddenly beginning to panic. "I can't stop it!"

* * *

Back in area 17, Rose and Ashton were still at a stand-off, while the pod was preparing to jettison. Rose whispered, "C'mon. Let's see you."

Ashton advanced on Rose, until they were almost nose to nose. "I wanna know what you really are..." Ashton lifted his hand to his visor. He suddenly doubled up and backed away from Rose. However, this only lasted a few seconds, before he stood upright again, and once again, headed straight for Rose. Though, instead of resuming his attack on Rose, Ashton jostled past her, and headed out of area 17. Rose skidded over to the nearest comm. Unit and said, "McDonnell! Ashton's heading in your direction! He's been infected, just like Korwin!"

Scannel's voice came on, "Korwin's dead, Rose."

* * *

Inside the pod, Martha was still hopelessly tapping on the porthole. "This thing's locked!" Over the siren, the computer gave another warning, "Airlock decompression completed. Jettisoning pod."

Rose looked up, and realised that Martha was still inside. She skidded over to the airlock door, where she could see Martha, just a few feet away, tapping on the glass, and calling her name, although she could hear nothing.

Martha screamed, "Rose!"

Rose shouted inaudibly, "I'll save you!"

Riley was resigned to his fate as he said, "Martha, it's too late."

Martha ignored him, and continued to shout and tap on the window, "Rose!"

Rose shouted back, "I'll save you!"

"I can't hear you!" As the pod disengaged, Martha saw Rose mouth the words 'I'll save you!' over and over, as she got smaller and smaller. Martha looked at her, distraught. The pod slowly moved out into space, and towards the sun.

* * *

Rose ordered into an intercom, "Scannell! I need a spacesuit in area 17, now!"

Scannel's voice came on, "What for?"

She yelled at the top of her voice, "Just get down here!" She stood upright, and stalked over to the airlock door.

Inside the escape pod, still falling towards the sun, Martha and Riley seemed incredibly calm. They were both looking out of the porthole, out at space. Riley whispered, "The wonderful world of space travel. The prettier it looks, the more likely it is to kill you."

Martha objected, "She'll come for us."

Riley shook his head and said, "Nah, it's too late. Our heat shields will pack in any minute, then we go into free fall. We'll fall into the sun way before she has a chance to do anything."

Martha argued, "You don't know Rose Tyler. I believe in her."

Riley said, "Then you're lucky. I've never found anyone worth believing in."

Martha turned to face him and asked, "No girlfriend? Boyfriend?"

Riley replied, "The job doesn't lend itself to stable relationships."

Martha asked, "Family then?"

Riley scoffed, "My dad's dead. And I haven't seen my mum in... six years. She didn't want me to sign up for cargo tours. Things were said, and since then... all silent. She wanted to hold on to me, I know that. She's so stubborn!"

Martha, slightly upset, with a quiver in her voice, laughed weakly, "Yeah well, that's family."

Riley asked, "What about you?"

Martha said, "Full works. Mum, dad. Dad's girlfriend. Brother, sister. No silence there. So much noise. Oh god!" Tears began to fall, as she realised. "They'll never know! I... I'll just have disappeared. And they'll always be waiting."

Riley suggested, "Call them." Martha looked at him, slightly stunned.

* * *

In area 17, Rose was now dressed in a space suit. Scannell was trying to talk her out of whatever she had planned, "I can't let you do this."

Rose retorted, "You're wasting your breath, Scannell. You're not gonna stop me."

Scannel said, "You wanna open an airlock in flight on a ship spinning into the sun. No-one can survive that!"

Rose grinned, "Oh, just you watch."

Scannel warned, "You open that airlock, it's suicide. This close to the sun, the shields will barely protect you."

Rose replied, "If I can breach the magnetic lock on the ship's exterior, it should remagnetise the pod. Now, while I'm out there, you have got to get the rest of those doors open. We need those auxiliary engines."

Scannel said, "Rose, will you listen! They're too far away, it's too late!"

Rose said, "I've lost my family. I'm not gonna lose her. She's still got hers." Rose completed her outfit by putting her helmet on. She walked past Scannell to the airlock door, which slid open. She walked inside, looking intense. Out of the window in the exterior door, the sun blazed.

* * *

Martha called her mum and said, "Me again. Sorry about earlier."

Francine asked, "Is everything alright?"

Martha replied, trying to stop her voice from cracking. "Yeah. Course."

Francine asked in concern, "Martha?"

Martha asked, "Mum, I... you know I love you, don't you?"

Francine chuckled, "Course I do. What's bought this on?"

Martha replied, "I never say it. Never get the time. I never think of it, and I..." Her voice broke. "I really love you. Tell dad, Leo and Tish that I love them."

Francine asked, "Martha, what's wrong?"

Martha said, "Nothing. Promise."

"Where are you?"

"Just out."

"With anyone nice?"

Martha replied, "Some mates."

Francine asked, "What mates?"

Martha with a slight pause asked, "Mum, can we not just talk?"

Francine replied, "Of course. What do you want to talk about?"

Martha said, "I dunno, anything! What you had for breakfast. What you watched on telly last night. How much you're gonna kill Dad next time you see him. Anything."

Francine asked suspiciously, "Is Rose with you? Is she there, now?"

Martha, with tears rolling down her cheeks, said, "Mum, just leave it."

Francine replied, "It's a simple enough question."

Martha said, "I'd better go."

Francine protested, "Um, no Martha, wait!"

Martha said, "See you, mum." She hung up. Martha turned to Riley, and he enveloped her in a hug, and kissed her forehead.

* * *

As Rose walked towards the exterior airlock door, the computer warned, "Heat shield failing. At ten percent." Rose pressed a button on a keypad, which opened the exterior door. She recoiled slightly from the heat and brightness of the sun, but soon recovered. Grabbing hold of the frame, and, battling against the vacuum, she began to clamber out onto the outer hull of the ship. She was almost swept away a couple of times, before she got herself in the right position, and swung her hand out to try and reach a column of buttons, just to the right of the airlock.

She hissed first time, but continued to stretch out, trying to get there. Rose, in anger and desperation, through gritted teeth, muttered, "Come on!" She managed to press the right button and exclaimed, "Yes!" She still had more work to do, and now tried to reach the box just to the right of the buttons.

Scannell's voice suddenly came over her personal comm, "Rose! How're you doing?"

Rose, stretching as far as she could to reach the handle that will open the box, grunted, "I can't! I can't reach!" Beginning to become overwhelmed by everything, she continued, "I don't know how much longer I can last!"

Scannel urged, "Come on! Don't give up now!"

These words boosted Rose, and she continued to stretch, until she finally managed to grab the handle and yank the cover off of the box. Inside was a lever, which with a scream of pain and strength, Rose grabbed hold of, and tried with all her might to pull down.

* * *

Inside the pod, Martha and Riley were knocked backwards with an invisible force, and the display showed the single word "Remagnetising". Riley exclaimed, "We're being pulled back!"

Martha, knowing exactly who made it happen, said, "I told you!" She half laughed, half screamed, "It's Rose!"

* * *

As Rose struggled back inside the airlock, the pod slowly but surely headed back to its docking point, with Martha and Riley looking excitedly out of the porthole. Rose, even though she was now inside, clambered to her knees, so she could see over the bottom lip of the airlock, and out to the sun. She looked confused and frightened, as the light reflected intensely off her helmet, and seeing the swirling molten surface. Rose whispered, "It's alive... It's alive?..."

With realisation she said, "It's alive!" Rose removed her helmet. She seemed to be in a lot of pain, on her knees with her eyes clamped tight shut.

The computer announced, "Airlock recompression completed." Rose literally fell out of the airlock back into the corridor of the spaceship, still on her knees.

Martha and Riley clambered out of the escape pod, and ran to Rose, who was writhing with pain on the floor. Martha shouted, "Rose! Rose!" As she reached Rose, she realised that something was wrong. She crouches beside her and asked, "Are you OK?" Martha flipped Rose onto her back, so she could sit up.

However, as she did so, Rose opened her eyes, and revealed that whatever infected Korwin and Ashton now had got her too. Rose, trying to fight whatever it is that had her and sounding angry, shouted, "Stay away from me!" She closed her eyes again, and continued to writhe with pain.

Martha quickly did what she said, and backed away. Behind them, McDonnell appeared and asked, "What's happened?"

Rose, in a deeper voice, replied, "It's your fault, Captain McDonnell!"

McDonnell looking shocked, but quickly regaining composure, ordered, "Riley! Get down to area 10 and help Scannell with the doors. Go!" Riley did as she said.

Rose shouted, "You mined that sun! Stripped its surface for cheap fuel! You should have scanned for life!"

McDonnell stuttered, "I don't understand."

Martha asked, "Rose, what are you talking about?!"

Rose, trying to fight the pain, screamed, "That sun is alive! A living organism! They scooped out its heart, used it for fuel, and now it's screaming!"

McDonnell, panicking, asked, "What do you mean? How can a sun be alive? Why's she saying that?!"

Rose replied painfully, "Because it's living in me."

McDonnell, realising what she had done, whispered, "Oh my god..."

Rose screamed, "Humans! You grab whatever's nearest and bleed it dry!" Screaming in agony and anguish, she continued, "You should have scanned!"

McDonnell protested, "It takes too long! We'd be caught! Fusion scoops are illegal."

Rose, still crying out in pain, ordered Martha, "You've got to freeze me, quickly!"

Martha rushed back to her side and asked, "What?!" Rose shouted, "Stasis chamber! You gotta keep me... below minus 200. Freeze it out of me!" She screamed again. Martha looked at McDonnell in disgust. Rather than anguish, Rose now sounded and looked scared as she said, "It'll use me to kill you if you don't! The closer we get to the sun, the stronger it gets! Med-centre! Quickly! Quickly!"

Martha ordered McDonnell, "Help me!" McDonnell rushed over to help. She grabbed her free arm, and between them, Martha and McDonnell half carried, half dragged Rose towards the med-centre.

* * *

Riley sprinted into area 10, finally catching up with Scannell. Scannell quickly threw him a component of the unlocking system, and they got to work. Scannel asked, "What's your favourite colour?!"

Riley asked, "You what?"

Scannel explained, "It's the question!"

Riley replied, "Purple!" He ran to the door, and placed the clamp onto it as Scannell began to type in the answer. Riley turned suddenly and asked, "Or did I say orange?"

Scannel angrily urged, "Come on!"

* * *

Martha and McDonnell were still taking Rose to the med-centre. As they broke through the plastic, she screamed. Martha ran forward to the stasis chamber, and grabbed the instruction manual and whispered to herself, "I can do it!"

Rose, reaching out blindly, called, "Martha, where are you?!"

Martha reassured her, "It's alright! I'm here!" She ran back and grabbed Rose and said, "It's me! Here I am! Stasis chamber, minus 200, yeah?"

The two women lifted Rose onto the stasis chamber bed. McDonnell said, "No, you don't know how this equipment works! You'll kill her! Nobody can survive those temperatures!"

Martha snapped, "She's not human! If she says she can survive, then she can."

McDonnell said, "Let me help you then!"

Martha angrily and full of hate, growled, "You've done enough damage." Martha went back to working out how the chamber worked.

Rose said, "Ten seconds. That's all I'll be able to take. No more!" She screamed, "Martha!"

Martha asked, "Yeah?" Rose gurgled and retched, "It's burning me up. I can't control it. If you don't get rid of it, I could kill you. I could kill you all." She screamed, now she sounded like a child, genuinely frightened, "I'm scared! I'm so scared!"

Martha said, "Just... stay calm. You saved me, now I return the favour. Just... just believe in me."

Rose screamed, "It's bloody killing me! Then what'll happen?!"

Martha, trying to soothe her, said, "That's enough! I've got you!"

Rose tried to explain the regeneration, "There's this process. This... this thing... that happens... if I'm about to die."

Martha shushed her, "Shhh... quiet now. Cause that is not gonna happen. You ready?"

Rose shouted, "No!" Looking upset, Martha left her side, and pushed the lever that slid Rose back into the stasis chamber. She typed in "200", and pressed the button to start the process. Inside, Rose screamed continuously. Martha watched as the readout showed the temperature inside the machine rapidly dropping.

The stasis chamber hit minus 70 degrees, but then shut off. Rose was still whimpering in chamber. Martha and McDonnell looked shocked. Inside the stasis chamber, Rose was covered in ice crystals. "No!" She shouted, "Martha you can't stop it! Not yet!"

Martha asked, "What's happened?!"

McDonnell said, "Power's been cut in engineering."

Martha asked, "But who's down there?"

McDonnell said grimly, "Leave it to me." Martha watched as McDonnell ran from the room. Behind her, Rose let out another round of screams.

* * *

Scannell and Riley made it to area 4. They sprinted through the door, and straight over to the next one. Scannell dealt with the backpack, while Riley held the clamp to the door. Scannel asked, "Reckon we'll do it in time?" Riley looked on, with a resigned look on his face.

* * *

In the med-centre, Martha was still trying to get the stasis chamber working again. Martha growled, "Come on! You're defrosting."

Rose cried out in pain once again, "Martha! Listen!" Martha peered inside the chamber as Rose continued, "I've only got a moment. You've gotta go!"

Martha objected, "No way!"

Rose screamed, "Get to the front! Vent the engines! Sun particles in the fuel! Get rid of them!"

Martha said, "I am not leaving you!"

Rose, crying, screamed, "You've got to! Give back what they took!"

Martha started, "Rose!"

Rose screamed, "Please! Go!"

Martha gave in and said, "I'll be back for you."

Martha ran to try and get to the front of the ship in time. She passed through area 21, and continued.

* * *

Korwin was stalking the corridors of the ship, looking for McDonnell. She was hidden in a corner, which was inside the airlock. Korwin reached the interior airlock door, and looked through the porthole, only to see the sun out of the exterior hatch. Korwin opened the interior door, and walked inside. He looked down, and saw McDonnell crouched in her corner. Slowly, she stood and walking towards the exterior hatch, said, "I didn't know. I really didn't know." Korwin began to advance on her. She put out her hand to try and stop him. "Korwin, please stop." She was now stood right in front of the exterior hatch.

Korwin said, "Everyone. Must. Burn!"

McDonnell reached out, and pressed the button that first closed the interior door, and then pressed the comm. Button and said, "Riley, Scannell. I'm sorry."

Hearing their names, the two boys rushed over to a comm. unit. Scannel shouted, "McDonnell! McDonnell!"

Korwin looked at McDonnell, who pressed the big red button that opened the exterior hatch. She put her hands on Korwin's helmet, and moved in close and whispered, "I love you." Entwined in each other's embrace, McDonnell and Korwin were dragged out into space, and they fell towards the sun.

The computer gave a message, "Exterior airlock opened."

Scannell and Riley looked at one another, realising what McDonnell had done. Riley said, "It's the last door. We've gotta keep going!" He rushed back over to the sealed door.

* * *

In the med-centre, Rose fell out of the stasis chamber.

Meanwhile, Martha was still running towards the front of the ship.

Rose was still fighting the sun inside her, and was thrown over the controls of the stasis chamber, before being hurled back onto the floor by an invisible force. She was still crying out in pain, while trying to pull herself upright. The computer gave a warning.

As Martha entered area 4, Rose, now out of the med-centre, crawled along the floor in an attempt to follow her. "Martha!" She rasped.

Martha stopped when she heard her and cried out, "Rose! What are you doing?"

Rose stopped crawling, and with her last reserves of energy said, "I can't fight it. Give it back or..." But it was too late. Her eyes opened, glowing with the heat of the sun as she snarled, "Burn with me. Burn with me, Martha!"

Martha realised that Rose had been taken over, and so continued running. Rose screamed, glowing with the hue of the sun around her.

Scannell and Riley heard this over the intercom, but kept working, trying to get the last door open. They finally succeeded. Riley shouted as the door swung open, "Got it!" Both he and Scannell ran through the door into area 1.

The computer was giving other warnings about the state of the ship, but Riley and Scannell didn't hear them. They rushed over to two separate keypads, and typed as fast as they could, trying to boot up the auxiliary engines. Done with typing, the two boys moved over to a wall covered in switched, buttons, and controls. They both begin frantically pulling, pressing, and realigning controls. Riley, looking at a screen, expecting to see a positive result, but instead receives only static, said, "It's not working. Why's it not working?!"

Suddenly Martha rounded the bend into area 1. She launched straight into it giving them Rose's instructions, "Vent the engines. Dump the fuel."

Both Riley and Scannell looked questioningly at her. Scannel asked, "What?"

Martha explained, "Sun particles in the fuel. Get rid of them. Do it. Now!" The boys sprang into action. They headed to two practically identical walls, and began turning dials, which in turn released the fuel. Martha muttered, "Come on Rose, hold on." Once all the dials had been turned, one of the boys twisted the 'fuel dispersal' dial, which caused the ship to lurch, and for them all to be flung about. However, the readout showed that the fuel was successfully leaking out of the bottom of the ship.

As Martha held on, and Rose continued to scream, the ships fuel fell back into the sun, causing Rose's eyes to stop glowing. She turned onto her back, her eyes returned to normal. As more and more fuel was released, the lurching got more and more violent, until Martha was thrown from where she stood. Scannel said, "There! How're we gonna fly?!"

As the countdown hit zero, the computer gave a final message, "Impact averted. Impact averted."

Riley was breathing heavily on the floor, having been thrown about. Martha, looking around, pulled herself into a sitting position. Scannell popped up to his feet. Riley said, "We're clear! We've got just enough reserves."

With beaming smiles, Scannell and Riley embraced. Martha smiled too for a few seconds, but realising somebody was missing, whispered, "Rose..." She turned and ran from the scene to find her. As she ran towards her, Rose pulled herself to her feet. When Martha reached her, she pulled Rose into a hug. She hugged her back and they both shared a laugh of happiness.

* * *

As the ship flew through space, everything returned to normal on the inside, apart from the distinct lack of crew members. Riley and Scannell stood, admiring the TARDIS, while Rose and Martha walked round it, checking to see that she was OK. Scannel said disbelievingly, "This is never your ship!"

Rose grinned, "Compact! And another good word, robust! Barely a scorch mark on the Old Girl."

Martha, concerned about the boys, whispered, "We can't just leave them drifting with no fuel."

Riley said, "We've sent out an official mayday. The authorities will pick us up soon enough."

Scannel started, "Though how we explain what happened..."

Rose, opening the door to the TARDIS, suggested, "Just tell them. That sun needs care and protection, just like any other living thing." Scannell nodded.

Rose stepped inside the TARDIS, and Martha made to follow her, but before she could do so, Riley grabbed her arm and said, "So... uh, you're off then." Martha nodded. "No chance I'll see you again?"

Martha replied, "Not really. It was nice... not dying with you." They both gave a half hearted laugh. Martha said, "I reckon you'll find someone worth believing in."

Riley said, "I think I already did."

Unsure of what to do for a second, Martha decided, and launched herself onto Riley, and kissed him. He was very pleasantly surprised. Scannell looked on. Martha, unsure of what to say, said, "Well done. Very hot." Riley gave a little laugh. Martha stepped into the TARDIS, and shut the door.

* * *

As she walked up the ramp to the centre console, she was beaming. Martha said, "So! Didn't really need you in the end, did we?!" But rather than her usual beaming self, Rose looked sad and distant. Martha noticed and said, "Sorry. How're you doing?"

Instead of answering her, Rose became business like, "Now! What do you say? Ice skating on the mineral lakes of Cuhlhan. Fancy it?"

Instead of smiling, Martha looked disappointed, wishing Rose would open up to her. "Whatever you like." Martha said unenthusiastically.

Rose looked at her and realised as she said, "By the way, you'll be needing this." She pulled a TARDIS key on a long chain out.

Martha unbelievingly asked, "Really?!"

Rose beamed, "Told you, Frequent Flier's Privilege." She slowly fed it into her hand, and looked at her properly and said sincerely, "Thank you."

Martha laughed, "Don't mention it." Rose gave her a weak smile, and continued to tinker with the TARDIS. Martha realised something, and felt about for her mobile and cried out, "Oh no! Mum!" Rose looked at her as she dialled.

Francine picked up at the other end and said, "Hello?"

Martha said happily, "Me again!"

Francine, slightly sarcastic, said, "Three calls in one day."

Martha stammered, "Sorry about earlier. Over emotional, mad day!"

Francine asked, "What are you doing tonight? Why don't you come round? I'll make something nice and we can catch up."

Martha agreed, "Yeah! Tonight. Do my best. Um, just remind me, what day is it again?"

Francine replied, "Election day."

Martha said, "Right. Course. I'll be round for tea. Roughly."

Francine started, "And what about..." but she was interrupted.

Martha said, "Anyway, gotta go! See you later! Love you!" She hung up, smiling

* * *

A/N: There we go. So sorry for not posting before. Please review. By the way, Rose had a fob watch. There's a reason it's called fanfiction. Uggh, you'll find out in later chapters.


	10. Back to Human Nature

Disclaimer: Sorry, still don't own it.

Chapter 10: Human Nature

* * *

The central console of the TARDIS sparked crazily as Martha and Rose started to pick themselves up off the floor. Rose dashed to Martha, grabbing her hand and pulling her to up, then pulled her eye to eye and asked, urgently, "Did they see you?"

Martha stuttered, "I don't know!"

Rose asked again, "Did they see you?"

Martha retorted, "I don't know, I was too busy running!"

Rose said, "Martha, it's important... Did they see your face?"

Martha hesitated and then replied, "No, they couldn't have!"

Rose ran round the console and started playing with controls. Martha came to stand next to her as she watched the time rotor intently. As a warning beep cut in, Rose, clearly very annoyed, groaned, "Ahhh!" She grabbed the console screen and read it and said, "They're following us." She went back to the controls.

"How can they do that?" Martha asked. "You've got a time machine.

Rose replied, "Stolen technology, they've got a Time Agent's vortex manipulator. They can follow us wherever we go, right across the universe..." She paused, "They're never going to stop." She brushed her hair aside nervously and stared, then she said quietly, "Unless... I'll have to do it again..." She stared into Martha's eyes and asked, "Martha, you trust me don't you?"

Martha replied, "Of course I do."

Rose said, "Cause it all depends on you." She dove below the console to retrieve something.

Martha watched on in confusion. "What does, what am I supposed to do?" She asked.

Rose reappeared holding a black and gold ornate pocket watch aloft. "Take this watch, 'cause my life depends on it." She said, "The watch, Martha, the watch is..."

* * *

Rose Smith lay in a bed sporting a blue nightdress. Her eyes flicked open suddenly. She blinked in confusion a few times. After a couple of seconds, she pushed herself to sit up, feet on the floor. As she rubbed her eyes, she heard a knock. Rose called, "Come in."

Martha entered, wearing a Victorian maid's uniform and carrying a tray of breakfast. As she saw Rose sitting on her bed, her eyes widened and she turned back and said, "Pardon me, Ms Smith, you're not dressed yet. I can come back later."

She turned to go as Rose stood, pulling and tying a dressing gown around herself. "No, it's alright." She assured, "It's alright. Put it down." Martha walked to a table in the middle of the room and set the tray down, keeping her eyes lowered. Rose watched her thoughtfully as she said, "I was, um..." She paused. "Sorry, sorry." She said thoughtfully, "Sometimes I have these extraordinary dreams."

Martha crossed to the window and pulled the curtains open. "What about, ma'am?" She asked.

Rose replied, "I dream I'm this..." She searched for the right term, "Explorer. This... daredevil. "Bad Wolf" or 'The Vixen', I'm called. And last night I dreamt that you were there, as my... companion."

Martha crossed back to the tray on the table. Rose's eyes had been following her across the room. Martha asked, "A professor and a housemaid, ma'am? That's impossible."

Rose replied, "Ah no, a woman from another world, though..."

Martha chuckled, "Well it can't be true because there's no such thing." Rose moved to the fireplace and looked at the mantle- where the black and gold watch was sitting. Rose murmured, "This thing..." She picked up the watch. Martha watched her, hopeful, but after holding it for a second she placed it on the mantle with a sigh. "Ah, it's funny how dreams slip away." She turned back to Martha and grinned, "But I do remember one thing, it all took place in the future. In the year of Our Lord two thousand and seven."

Martha said, "I can prove that wrong for you miss, here's the morning paper." She handed it to Rose and said, "It's Monday, November tenth, nineteen thirteen, and you're completely human, ma'am." She smiled at her. "As human as they come."

Rose mumbled, "Mmm, that's me; completely human." She flashed her a smile as Martha headed out.

* * *

Rose, in a grey dress, mortar board and teacher's gown, walked past a group of students before turning into the main door. A boy greeted her, "Morning, Miss."

She passed a young boy in the corridor. "Morning, Miss Smith." He said.

A bell rang, calling the start of school. Further into the building, Rose passed more teachers and nodded to one who was heading for a flight of stairs. "Headmaster." She greeted.

* * *

A little later Rose was giving an English lesson, book in hand. The neat copperplate writing on the chalkboard read "Romeo and Juliet, 1597". Rose was reading aloud from the book while the class looked on attentively

* * *

Martha and Jenny, another maid, were on their hands and knees scrubbing the tiled floor. Rose walked past, making Martha smile. Her eyes followed her as she passed. Martha greeted, "Morning, Miss Smith."

Rose slowed down a little and answered distractedly, "Yes, hi." She disappeared up the stairs.

Jenny remarked, "Head in the clouds, that one. Don't know why you're so sweet on her." She smiled slyly then they both carried on scrubbing.

Martha replied, "She's just kind to me, that's all. Not everyone's that considerate, what with me being..." She pointed to her face.

Jenny smiled and asked, "A Londoner?"

"Exactly." Martha grinned. "Good old London town!"

Two senior boys, Baines and Hutchinson walked over the area Martha and Jenny were cleaning, and looked back as the girls laughed. Baines authoritatively said, "Ah, now then, you two." Martha and Jenny stopped laughing and looked up. Baines continued, "You're not paid to have fun, are you. Put a little backbone into it."

Jenny apologized, "Yes Sir, sorry, Sir."

Hutchinson, looking at Martha, asked, "You there, what's your name again?"

Martha replied, "Martha, Sir. Martha Jones."

Hutchinson asked mockingly, "Tell me then, Jones. With hands like those, how can you tell when something's clean?" The two boys laughed cruelly and left. Martha and Jenny watched them.

Martha deadpanned, "That's very funny, Sir."

Jenny warned, "Careful now, don't answer back."

Martha retorted, "I'd answer back with my bucket over his head."

Jenny laughed as they both went back to scrubbing. Jenny said, "Oh I wish! Just think though. In a few years' time boys like that will be running the country."

Martha quietly muttered, "Nineteen thirteen. They might not."

* * *

The history teacher, James Griffin passed a student, who said, "Excuse me, sir." Rose was overloaded with a stack of books as the professor approached and greeted, "Oh, good morning, Ms Smith." Rose fumbled with the top book and it fell to the floor. She quickly stepped on it to stop it falling away. James offered, "Let me help you."

Rose said, "No, no, I've got it, no... Um... ah... Just to... retrieve... ah... If you could take these..." She handed her the stack of books, then bended to pick up the book.

James said, "Good." He smiled warmly.

Rose replied, "No harm done." She smiled back at him and asked, "So, um, how was Jenkins?"

James replied, "Oh just a cold, Matron tells me, nothing serious. I think he's missing his mother, more than anything."

Rose sympathetically said, "Aw, can't have that."

James continued, "He received a letter this morning so he's a lot more chipper." He looked down at the stack of books he was still holding and said, "I appear to be holding your books."

Rose was still staring at James' face, then suddenly snapped back to life and blushed, "Yes, so you are! Sorry, sorry." She started to relieve James of the books awkwardly. Rose mumbled, "Just let me..."

James grinned, "No, why don't I take half?"

Rose stuttered, "Um, okay. Perfect. Division of labour."

James remarked, "We make quite a team."

Rose said, "Don't we just." She was still all smiles.

James asked, "So, these books. Were they being taken in any particular direction?"

Rose replied, "Yes. Um..." She looked up the corridor, thinking- then turned to the other direction and said, "This way." Ever the gentleman, James let Rose lead on.

* * *

In another corridor, she had finally settled into a coherent conversation. Rose said, "I always say so, Professor."

James whispered, "Truth be told, when it's just you and me, I'd much rather you call me James. 'Professor' sounds rather... well, strict."

Rose smiled, "Well, James it is then."

James asked, "And it's Rose, isn't it?"

Rose replied, "Yes, yes it is." A wooden noticeboard was on one wall of the landing. Rose spotted a particular notice and headed towards it and asked, "Have you seen this, James? The annual dance at the village hall tomorrow. It's nothing formal, but rather fun by all accounts."

"Do you think you'll go?" James asked hopefully.

Rose stammered for a moment, unsure how to answer. "I hadn't thought about it."

James laughed, "It's been ages since I've been to a dance, I never asked anyone."

Rose stuttered, "Well, I should imagine that you would be... um... I mean I never thought you'd be one for... I mean there's no reason why you shouldn't... if you do, you may not... I probably won't, but even if I did then I couldn't... um, I mean I wouldn't want to..."

James warned, "The stairs."

Rose asked, confused, "It... what about the stairs?"

James said, "They're right behind you."

Rose turned to see and overbalanced, falling backwards down the stairs and sending the books flying.

* * *

A little later, the school Matron was cleaning a cut on the back of Rose's head with James sitting in the desk chair. Rose groaned against the pain, "Dying is better than this. How much longer, Matron? It hurts."

The matron, failing to hide a smile at the young professor, criticized, "Stop it. I get boys causing less fuss than this." She was quite fond of the young teacher.

James put in, "It can't be that bad."

Rose sulkily repeated, "But it hurts!"

Martha burst in, concerned, and asked, "Is she alright?"

The Matron, annoyed, said, "Excuse me, Martha. It's hardly good form to enter a mistress's study without knocking."

Martha said, a little miffed, "Sorry, right, yeah." She ran back to the door and knocked it before returning and asking, "But is she alright?" She looked at Rose and said, "They said you fell down the stairs, miss."

Rose grinned, "No, it was just a tumble, that's all." Then she cried out in pain, "Ow!"

The matron said warningly, "Stop it. You're not going to get any better like that, groaning around."

Martha asked the matron, "Have you checked for concussion?"

"I have. And I daresay I know a lot more about it than you."

Martha remembered her place and nodded. Martha stuttered, "Sorry. I'll just..." She looked at Rose and moved towards the desk. "Tidy your things."

Rose told her, "I was just telling James... Professor Griffin, um, about my dreams."

James commented, "They are quite remarkable tales."

Martha looked up in interest as Rose explained to James, "I keep imagining that I'm someone else, and that I'm hiding..."

James asked, "Hiding? In what way?"

Rose laughed nervously, "Um... er... almost every night... This is going to sound silly..."

James urged, "Tell me."

Rose continued, "I dream, quite often, that I have two hearts."

The matron chimed in, "Well then, I can be the judge of that." Reaching into a battered doctor's bag, she drew out a stethoscope with a smile. Martha had been watching, but turned and walked away as Matron placed the stethoscope against Rose's chest and said, "I can confirm the diagnosis, just one heart, singular."

Martha seemed a little disappointed, but Rose laughed at her silliness and said, "I have written down some of these dreams in the form of fiction... um... not that it would be of any interest."

James said, "I'd be very interested." Rose looked in amazement, and James nodded.

Matron then said to her, "You'll be fine, watch where you're going next time. I'll take your leave now." With that she left.

Rose stood up and moved to the desk and said, "Well... I've never shown it to anyone before." She handed him a black leather-bound journal, and he read the handwritten title on the first page, "Journal of Impossible Things".

He turned the pages, and saw they were covered in both writing and ink pictures. The central console is sketched on the first page, then the monitor screen section, a detailed sketch of a gas-mask victim from her earlier encounter with the nanogenes. James remarked, "Just look at these creatures!" He turned the page again to reveal a Dalek in all its inked glory. James muttered, "Such imagination."

Rose agreed, "Mmm. It's become quite a hobby."

More pages, more sketches and pages of writing. The face of the Moxx of Balhoon gave way to a sketch of two Autons, then to the face of one of the clockwork robots that had tried to take the brain of Madame de Pompadour. James looked at her and said, "It's wonderful. And quite an eye for the gentlemen."

In the centre of the next page was a sketch of the Doctor's face. Rose said, "Oh no no, he's just an invention. This character, Theta or the Doctor, I call him." Rose thoughtfully said, "Seems to disappear later on..."

Another page, another sketch; this time of a quartet of Cybermen, and in the top corner on the next page, a small sketch of the TARDIS. As Rose explained it, there was a bigger, more detailed sketch further down the page. "Ah, that's the box, the blue box, it's always there. Like a... like a magic carpet, this funny little box that transports me to faraway places."

James asked, "Like a doorway?"

Rose grinned, "Not quite." The next page was a mess of writing, but the pictures stood out brightly; Galifrey, two boys and a girl in robes, [1]. Rose said, "I sometimes think how magical life would be if things like this were true."

James mumbled, "If only."

"It's just a dream." Rose gave a short, quiet laugh. The next page was a familiar picture, Rose's watch, inside and out.

* * *

A school bell rang, and James was leaving Rose's quarters with the journal. Martha ran to follow him. "Sir!" She called, "That book..."

James turned round, stopped and said, "Oh I'll look after it, don't worry. She did say I could read it." He made to leave.

Martha said, "But it's silly, that's all." James turned back. Martha continued, "Just stories."

James seriously asked, "Who is she, Martha?"

"I'm sorry?"

"It's like she's left the kettle on. Like... she knows she has something to get back to, but she can't remember what."

Martha laughed nervously, "That's just her."

James asked, "You arrived with her, didn't you? She found you employment here at the school, isn't that right?"

Martha replied, "I used to work for her family, after she lost them, she just sort of inherited me."

James said, "Well, I don't feel like it's my place, but I'd be careful, if I were you. If you don't mind my saying, you sometimes seem a little familiar with her. Best remember your position." With a nod, he left.

Martha looked unimpressed and said, "Yes Sir." James headed down the stairs while Martha strode back to Rose's quarters.

* * *

Out in the night, Jenny was sitting on a bench outside the village pub. Martha came out carrying two pints, wrapped up tightly in coat, hat and gloves. Martha said, "Ooh, it's freezing out here! Why can't we have a drink inside the pub?"

Jenny said, "Now don't be ridiculous, you do get these notions! It's all very well those Suffragettes; but that's London, that's miles away."

Martha asked, "But don't you want to scream sometimes, having to bow and scrape and behave, don't you just wanna tell them?"

Jenny smiled, "I dunno. Things must be different in your country."

Martha replied, "Yeah, well they are. Thank God I'm not staying."

Jenny said, "You keep saying that."

"Just you wait. One more month and I'm as free as the wind. I wish you could come with me, Jenny - you'd love it!"

Jenny asked, "Where are you gonna go?"

Martha, looking up at the stars, replied dreamingly, "Anywhere. Just look up there. Imagine you could go all the way out to the stars."

Jenny laughed, "You don't half say mad things!"

Martha replied, "That's where I'm going. Into the sky, all the way out."

Jenny laughed again, but Martha was fixed on the stars. Suddenly, a green light flared into and out of existence in the night sky. Martha, surprised, asked, "Did you see that?"

"See what?"

Martha asked, "Did you see it though?" She stood up. "Right up there, just for a second."

Jenny replied, "Martha, there's nothing there."

Martha was unconvinced. She saw James coming and stood up and asked, "Professor, are you alright?"

James breathlessly said, "Did you see that? There was something in the woods... this light..."

Rose emerged from the pub and approached the party and asked, "Anything wrong? Far too cold to be standing around in the dark, don't you..."

"There!" James interrupted, pointing into the night sky, the light flew over again, like a shooting star. James repeated, "There, look in the sky!"

Jenny breathed, "That's beautiful."

Rose put in, "Commonly known as a meteorite. It's just rocks falling to the ground, that's all."

James said, "It came down in the woods."

"No, no no, they always look close, when actually they're miles off. Nothing left but a cinder."

James relaxed, smiled and turned to her, "Alright then. Now, I should escort you back to the school." He turned to Martha and Jenny, "Ladies?"

Martha replied, still staring at the sky, "No, we're fine, thanks."

"Then I shall bid you goodnight."

Rose waved, "Night."

Putting on his hat, James and Rose walked away back towards the school. Martha waited until they were out of earshot then asked, "Jenny, where was that? On the horizon, where the light was headed."

Jenny replied, "That's by Cooper's Field." Martha started to run in the same direction. Jenny called after her, "You can't just run off! It's dark, you'll break a leg!" She sighed, stood up and ran after Martha.

* * *

Martha was still running, heading through the woods. Jenny was right behind, and slowly gratefully stopped as Martha stopped. They were in the same clearing as the craft, but there was nothing to be seen. Jenny, breathlessly said, "There y'are... Nothing there. I told you so."

Martha asked, "And that's Cooper's Field?"

Jenny replied, "As far as the eye can see, and no falling star. Now come on, I'm frozen to the bone, let's go. As your Ms Smith says, "Nothing to see"." Jenny turned and strode away, but Martha gave one last look before following.

* * *

The next day, Martha was riding a bike towards an old stone barn near the wood. Pushing open the door, she smiled as she entered.

Reaching around her neck, she withdrew something on a long chain round her neck, a TARDIS key, as the TARDIS itself stood further inside the barn. Martha unlocked the door and went in- the console room was mostly in darkness. Martha smiled, "Hello." Shaking her head, she muttered, "I'm talking to a machine..." Taking off her gloves, she headed for the console. Sighing, she looked up at the time rotor, dormant. Closing her eyes, she remembered how they all came to be there.

* * *

 _Rose shouted, "Look out!" Martha dove to the floor as a bolt flashed past, creating a fountain of sparks to erupt from the console._

* * *

In real time, Martha walked round the console towards the console screen.

* * *

 _Rose growled in anger, "They're following us! They can follow us wherever we go. Right across the universe. They're never going to stop... Martha, you trust me don't you?"_

 _Martha replied, "Of course I do."_

 _Rose said, "'Cause it all depends on you."_

* * *

Back in real time, Martha reached the console.

* * *

 _Rose held her pocket watch in front of her. Rose said, "Martha, this watch is me."_

 _Confused, Martha took it from her as she ran round the console and said, "... Right, okay, gotcha... No, hold on! Completely lost!"_

 _Rose replied, "Those creatures are hunters, they can sniff out anyone- and me being a Time Lord; well, I'm unique. Plus, adding Bad Wolf, the scent just increases. They can track me down across the whole of time and space."_

 _Martha laughed, "And the good news is?"_

 _Rose said, "They can smell me, they haven't seen me. And their life's bound to be running out, so, we hide, wait for them to die."_

 _Martha protested, "But they can track us down."_

 _Rose stopped and looked at her, serious, "That's why I've got to do it again. I have to stop being a Time Lord. I'm gonna become human."_

* * *

In real time, Martha looked up at the TARDIS ceiling- where a strange headset hung from a cable.

* * *

 _In her memory, Rose did the same as it lowered into her reach. "Never thought I'd use this again." She said. "Never wanted to. All the times I've wondered."_

 _Martha asked, "What does it do?"_

 _Rose replied, "Chameleon Arch. Re-write my biology. It's had to do it once before. Literally changes every single cell in my body. I've set it to human." Taking the pocket watch back off Martha, she fitted it into a section of the headset and instructed, "Now, the TARDIS will take care of everything. Invent a life story for me, find me a setting and integrate me. Can't do the same for you... you'll just have to improvise. I should have just enough residual awareness to let you in."_

 _Martha asked, "But... hold on, if you're going to rewrite every single cell, isn't it going to hurt?"_

 _Rose replied, "Oh yeah. It hurts. Hurts like hell. Just have to bear it." Rose wore it, power passing through it and making her scream in pain as Martha could only watch in horror._

* * *

Martha activated a few of the controls on the console. The screen fizzed from its normal display to show Rose, addressing the camera. Rose asked, _"This working?"_ She tapped the camera. _"Martha, before I change here's a list of instructions for when I'm human. One, don't let me hurt anyone. We can't have that, but you know what humans are like. Two, don't worry about the TARDIS, I'll put it on emergency power so they can't detect it, just let it hide away. Three, no getting involved in big historical events. Four, you. Don't let me abandon you. And fi…"_

Twisting a dial, Martha speeded through more of Rose's speech and asked desperately, "But there was a meteor, a shooting star, what am I supposed to do then?" She let go of the dial at the last item on Rose's list.

 _"And lastly, if anything goes wrong, if they find us, Martha, then you know what to do. Open the watch. Everything I am is kept safe in there. Now, I've put a perception filter on it so the human me won't think anything of it, to her it's just a watch. But don't open it unless you have to. Because once it's open, then the Family will be able to find me. It's all down to you, Martha. Your choice."_ She walked off-screen, then returned and said, _"Oh, and, thank you. I know you can do this."_ With a reassuring smile, the recording stopped and the screen returned to its usual display.

Martha whispered, "I wish you'd come back."

* * *

Latimer was outside a door marked "R. Smith". He knocked, the door opened, and Rose looked at him. "You told me to come and collect that book, Miss."

Rose smiled, "Yes. 'Little Women' by Louisa May Alcott, where did I put it?" She walked to her desk, Latimer following slowly behind. Rose said, "And I wanted a little word, your marks aren't quite good enough."

Latimer asked, "I'm top ten in my class, ma'am."

Rose chuckled, "Now, be honest, Timothy. You should be the very top. You're a clever boy, but you seem to be hiding it." She muttered, "Where is that book..." With no luck finding the book on her desk, Rose walked into an annexe library off the main room and said, "And I know why. Keeping your head low avoids the mockery of your classmates. But no man should hide himself, don't you think?"

Latimer heard something and distractedly replied, "Yes miss..." The watch on the mantlepiece seemed to be drawing his attention.

Rose called, "You're clever, be proud of it. Use it."

Over the top of all this, Latimer heard whispering voices emanating from the watch, "Time Lord...Timothy, hide yourself... I'm trapped, kept inside the cogs..." Latimer pressed the watch's release button- and it opened, releasing wisps of golden energy.

As Rose came back into the room, Latimer quickly closed and pocketed the watch. Rose said, "Fascinating book, really quite remarkable, are you alright?"

Latimer replied timidly, "Yes Miss. Fine, Miss."

Rose said, "Right then. Good. And remember, use that brain of yours!"

Rose held out the book and Latimer went to take it- but as soon as he touched it, he saw a vision of Rose as a different woman to the teacher. The voices spoke again, "Power of a Time Lord." Rose appeared in black jeans, t shirt and leather jacket and wielding her sonic screwdriver. The vision faded as Rose released the book, leaving Latimer shaken. Rose asked, concerned, "You're really not looking yourself, Timothy, anything bothering you, or...?"

Latimer, in shock, said, "No Miss... Thank you, Miss." Walking quickly, he exited, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Latimer stood for a moment, before running up the stairs to the dormitory. Sitting on his bed, he had taken the watch out again and could hear the voices. He opened it again, letting out more of the golden light and louder voices, "You are not alone... Keep me hidden..." More images came to Latimer's mind: Daleks, Cybermen, Ood, the werewolf from the Torchwood Estate, the Emperess of the Racnoss, Lazarus, the Sycorax..." He snapped the watch shut again.

* * *

The boys were doing target practice, a machine gun set up behind a bunker of sandbags. James barked, "Concentrate."

Rose appeared from one of the school doors, watching. The gun was being fired by Hutchinson, the rounds being fed in a steady stream by Latimer. Baines was one of the boys watching the targets, with James standing a few paces behind. As Rose approached, she frowned, not happy with what she saw.

James commented, "Hutchinson, excellent work!"

The Headmaster appeared and ordered, "Cease fire!" Hutchinson obeyed.

James greeted, "Good day to you, headmaster."

The headmaster remarked, "Your crew's on fine form today, Mr Griffin."

Hutchinson chimed in, "Excuse me, Headmaster, we could do a lot better. Latimer is being deliberately shoddy."

Latimer protested, "I'm trying my best."

The headmaster said, "You need to be better than the best. Those targets are tribesmen from the Dark Continent."

Latimer said, "That's exactly the problem, sir. They only have spears."

The headmaster sighed, "Oh dear me. Latimer takes it upon himself to make us realise how wrong we all are. I hope, Latimer, that one day you may have a just and proper war in which to prove yourself. Now, resume firing." Hutchinson did so Latimer feeding the ammunition again.

As the firing rang out, Latimer heard a different kind of warfare, the sound of a falling bomb. Another vision took over. Two young soldiers struggled through the dark, one supporting the other, who was injured. A watch was opened. Latimer said, "One minute past the hour. It's now. Hutchinson, this is the time. It's now." He looked up as another sound of a bomb heading straight for them sounded.

Back in real time, the gun stopped firing. Hutchinson said, "There's a stoppage, immediate action." He looked at Latimer to assist and said, "Didn't I tell you, Sir, this stupid boy is useless! Permission to give Latimer a beating, Sir?"

The headmaster said, "It's your class, Mr Griffin."

James replied, "Permission granted."

Hutchinson growled, "Right, come with me, you little oiyk." He grabbed Latimer's wrist and pulled him up. He and most of the other boys escorted Latimer away to be beaten.

Baines remained standing next to James, and turned to Rose standing at the side- and sniffed loudly. James turned and looked him up and down and asked, "Anything the matter, Baines?"

Baines turned and replied, "I thought... No sir. Nothing, sir." Turning sharply, he headed off to join the beating.

Rose was still watching. The headmaster said, "As you were, Mr Griffin."

James said, "Ah... Pemberton, Smythe, Wicks, take post." As three more boys took up positions at the gun, James spotted Rose and walking to her, said, "Ah, Ms Smith. Um... I'll give you back your journal when next I see you."

Rose said, "No, no, no, you don't have to." Rose looked a little troubled and said icily, "If you'll excuse me, Mr Griffin, I was just thinking about the day I lost my mother." She glared at the boys firing the gun and James thought he saw an angry glow in her gold eyes. As the gunfire rang out, she turned and walked quickly away, leaving James a little more understanding.

* * *

In the village, a piano was being winched up outside a building in a rope sling. Two men were straining with the rope. James and Rose walked through the village. Rose said, "Her name was Jacqueline. She died in the battle of Spy-On-Cope. Raised me on her own... But you see, I was angry with the army for such a long time."

James said, "You still are."

Rose said, "I find myself as part of that school watching boys learn how to kill."

James asked, "Don't you think discipline is good for them?"

Rose asked, "Does it have to be such military discipline? I mean, if there's another war those boys won't find it so amusing."

James said, "Well... Great Britain's at peace, long may it reign. In your journey, in one of your stories, you wrote about next year. Nineteen fourteen."

Rose said, "That was just a dream."

James replied, "All those images of mud and wire. You told of a shadow, a shadow falling across the entire world."

Rose murmured, "Well, then we can be thankful it's not true. And I'll admit mankind doesn't need warfare and bloodshed to prove itself; everyday life can provide honour and valour and... let's hope that from now on this, this country can... can find its heroes in smaller places..." She was distracted as she saw two things. First, a woman and a stroller coming round the corner by the shop building. Second, the rope sling holding the piano aloft was breaking outside the same shop. The two men holding it desperately tried to steady it and hold it, but the woman didn't notice and continued into its path. Rose continued, "In the most..." A young boy tossed a cricket ball up and down in his hand. Rose looked from the ball to the rope; the second strand was almost completely broken, and the piano lurched alarmingly. Rose went on, "Ordinary..." The rope was almost cut. And the woman was almost beneath the piano. Rose finished, "Of deeds!" She snatched the cricket ball from the young boy and pitched it at a bundle of spare scaffolding poles standing outside the ironmongers.

The poles fell, hitting a plank of wood with a brick on the end. The brick flew into the air, up and over the piano- just as the rope snapped and it started to hurtle to the ground. The brick hit a milk churn on a cart, sending it falling into the path of the stroller and stopping it in its tracks. The woman screamed and the piano hit the floor and smashed. James looked, amazed at Rose, while Rose herself looked amazed by her own skill. As the baby in the pram started to cry, the two workmen rushed to see if the woman was alright. Rose and James stood stunned for a moment.

Rose muttered, "Lucky..."

James asked, "That was luck?" Then, plucking up his courage asked, "Ms Smith, will you come to the village dance this evening? As my guest?"

Rose replied sincerely, smiling, "I would love to." The both laughed and viewed the near fatal scene again.

* * *

Later on, they were passing fields, one of which had a scarecrow. James said, "It's all becoming clear now, Rose Tyler is the woman you'd like to be, doing impossible things with cricket balls."

Rose said, "Well, I discovered a talent, that's certainly true!"

James teasingly said, "But Rose has an eye for the ladies!"

Rose gasped, "The devil!"

James grinned, "A girl at every fireplace."

Rose laughed, "Now, there I have to protest, James, that's hardly me!"

James retorted, "Says the girl dancing with me tonight!"

Rose spied the scarecrow hanging oddly and said, "That scarecrow's all skewed." They crossed the furrows to reach it, and Rose started stretching it across its frame again.

James commented, "Ever the artist. Where did you learn to draw?"

Rose replied, not thinking, "Galifrey."

James asked, "Is that in Ireland?"

Rose, a little unsure, replied, "Yes, it must be, yes."

James asked, "But you're not Irish?"

Rose replied, "Not at all, no. My father Peter was a professor from Nottingham and my mother Jaqueline was... um... well, she didn't do anything, actually."

James said, "Oh, we make such good husbands!"

Rose, a little uncomfortable, asked, "Really? Right. Yes. Well, my work is done, what do you think?" She stood back.

James looked at the scarecrow and said, "Masterpiece."

Rose said, "All sorts of skills today!" Laughing, they headed back onto the road- and the scarecrow turned its head to follow them.

* * *

In Rose's study later in the day, Rose was sketching a young man, James.

As she finished and lowered the book, James asked, "Can I see?" Rose moved to sit next to him on the sofa, showing him the book. He laughed in delight and said, "Oh, goodness... Do I look like that? Are you sure that's not me?" There was a sketch of a Slitheen on the opposite page, and he pointed to it.

Rose laughed, "Most definitely this page, I should think." She pointed back to her sketch of him.

James said, "You've made me far too handsome."

Rose replied, "Well that's how I see you."

James said, "I don't care if you see me like this or not but I see you as a very beautiful woman, Rose. Is that fair?"

Rose whispered, "It's fair enough." James fondly brushed the side of her hair. Slowly, he leant in towards her; she returned the movement, and the two kissed. Rose whispered, "I've never, um..." She ran out of words, and chose to kiss James again instead, a long and loving kiss.

The door rattled open and they heard a gasp, and they broke apart, blushing. Rose asked, stuttering, "Yes, Martha, what do you need?"

Martha mumbled, "Um… never mind, I can come back later." She scurried back out of the door and closed it behind her, leaning against it in shock and whispered, "That wasn't on the list."

* * *

The TARDIS still hid in the barn, and Martha was going through Rose's recording again, _"Four, you. Don't let me abandon you."_

Martha muttered, "That's no good. What about the stuff you didn't tell me, what about men? Oh no, you didn't think of that. What in hell am I supposed to do then?" She fast-forwarded to the end.

Rose said, _"Thank you. I know you can do this."_

Martha said, frustrated, "You had to, didn't you? Had to go and fall in love with a human."

* * *

Latimer was toying with the pocket watch as he sat on a bench in the school grounds. The voices were whispering again, "The darkness is coming... keep me away from the force and empty man... the last of the Time Lords, the last of a wise and ancient race..." Latimer saw Baines heading through the ground to meet with Mr Clarke. Then, a red balloon bobbed its way along on the other side of the wall as the little girl joined them. As Latimer watched, all three of them turn to look at him. As one, they tilted their heads to the side curiously, and sniffed deeply.

* * *

In the school, Rose turned round in her dress to show James, who smiled, "You look wonderful."

Rose said, "You'd best give me some warning, um, can you actually dance?"

James thinking said, "I'm very certain...You?"

Rose blushed, "Um, I'm not sure."

James teased, "There's a surprise. Is there anything you're certain about?"

Rose replied, "Yes." She stepped towards James. "Yes."

* * *

In the maid quarters, the door opened and Jenny entered. Martha was making a pot of tea on an elaborate tray and smiled as she saw Jenny, "There you are! Come and look what I've got. Mr Poole didn't want his afternoon tea so cook said I could have it. And there's enough for two."

Jenny was still standing in the doorway and Martha asked, "What are you standing there for?" Jenny sniffed loudly. Martha asked, "Are you alright?"

Jenny replied, "I must have a cold coming on." She joined Martha sitting at the small table.

Martha sighed, "Problem is, I keep thinking about them but I don't know what to do."

Jenny asked, "Thinking about who?"

Martha replied, "Ms Smith and Mr Griffin. Cause it's never gonna last, she's gonna leave in a few weeks."

"Why?"

Martha replied, "It's like her contract comes to an end. And Mr Griffin's gonna be heartbroken."

"Leave for where?"

Martha said, "All sorts of places. I wish I could tell you Jenny, but it's complicated."

"In what way?"

Martha sighed again, "I just can't."

Jenny urged, "It sounds so interesting. Tell me. Tell me now."

There was something in Jenny's voice that Martha didn't think was right. Frowning, she changed the subject, "Would you like some tea?"

Jenny replied, "Yes thanks."

Martha said, "I could put a nice bit of gravy in the pot. And some mutton. Or sardines and jam, how about that?"

Jenny smiled, "I like the sound of that."

Martha replied, "Right... hold on a tick." She knew something was wrong now, and moved to the door. Closing it on her way out, she walked to the stairs- then started to run.

Jenny's head turned, she knew Martha was getting away. She pulled an alien gun from under her coat.

Martha was out of the building, Jenny went to the window, aimed, and fired her gun at the retreating Martha. Narrowly missing, Jenny headed off.

* * *

Rose and James were sharing a loving kiss which was quickly broken as the door burst open and a breathless Martha ran in and up to Rose and said, "They've found us."

James scoffed, "This is ridiculous..."

Rose calmly asked, "Martha, what's wrong?"

Martha repeated, "They've found us, and I've seen them. They look like people, like us, like normal. I'm sorry, but you've got to open the watch." She looked to the mantlepiece, and the watch was missing. Martha asked, "Where is it?" She shuffled through the things on the mantlepiece. Martha asked, "Oh my god, where's it gone? Where's the watch?"

Rose asked, "What are you talking about?"

Martha urgently replied, "You had a watch, a black and gold fob watch. Right there!"

Rose asked, "Did I? I don't remember."

James said, "I can't see what concern it is of yours."

Martha groaned, "But we need it... oh my god, Rose we're hiding from aliens, and they've got Jenny and they've... possessed her or copied her or something and you've got to tell me, where's the watch?"

Rose picked up her journal and said, "Oh Martha, this is what we call a story."

Martha grumbled, "Oh you complete... This" she waved her finger to indicate Rose, "Is not you, this is nineteen thirteen."

Rose smiled, "Good. This is nineteen thirteen."

Martha sighed, "I am sorry, I'm really sorry, Rose, but I've got to snap you out of this." She pulled her into a kiss and then slapped her after pulling back.

James cried out, shocked, "Martha!"

Martha shouted, "Wake up! You're coming back to the TARDIS with me!" She grabbed her hands and tried to pull her along.

Rose stuttered, "Um… I'm not entirely sure what just happened but Martha you are dismissed, you can leave now. And maybe get a bit of rest." She led Martha to the door. As she closed the door she sighed, "Poor Martha! She's been working too hard, contrary to my instructions."

James crossed his arms and said, "The funny thing is, you did have a fob watch. Right there. Don't you remember?"

* * *

Martha was running into the night again, and bumped into Latimer. "Oh, sorry!" She said. As she carried on, Latimer stopped and watched her. He had a flash memory of a strange time; it was back around the 2000's, and Martha in her usual clothes bumped into him as she ran past.

Latimer asked, "Martha?"

Back to the present, Martha turned her head to call back, "Not now, Tim, busy!"

Latimer watched her for a while longer, then turned and walked away.

Martha closed the TARDIS door and ran to where Rose's leather jacket was lying over a forked beam. She searched through her pockets, looking for something.

* * *

James and Rose were arriving at the village hall for the dance laughing. They didn't see Latimer hiding round a corner of the building. A man said, "Spare a penny for the veterans of the Crimea, sir?"

James replied, "Yes, of course." He dug in his pocket and pulled out a coin or two. "There you are."

As Rose and James went inside, Latimer came out of his hiding place and crept to the doors. As the man collecting money had his back turned counting the donations, Latimer hurried in. Inside, people were milling about, getting drinks from a beer keg, laughing and talking. Latimer walked in slowly, looking around.

The anchor announced, "Ladies and gentlemen! Please take your partners for a waltz."

Rose and James took their places, and started to dance as the music starts. James said, "You can dance."

Rose laughed, "I've surprised myself." They danced into another pair. "Sorry."

* * *

The collector man rattled his tin as he saw Martha approaching stormily. "Ooh, staff entrance I think, miss!" He said.

Martha retorted, "Yeah, well think again mate." She walked past him into the hall.

Rose was sitting down now, waiting for James to return with drinks. She spotted him, and he motioned that he was still waiting. Rose smiled. James smiled back but his smile faded as he saw a familiar figure stood next to him, Martha. James pleaded, "Please, don't. Not again."

Martha said, "She's different from any other girl you've ever met, right?"

"Yes."

Martha went on, "And sometimes she says these strange things, like people and places you've never heard of, yeah? But it's deeper than that. Sometimes when you look in her eyes you know; you just know that there's something else in there. Something hidden. Right behind the eyes, something hidden away. In the dark."

James stuttered, "I don't know what you mean, I..."

Martha cut him off, "Yes, you do. You see that glow of gold in her eyes when she's angry. I don't mean to be rude, but the awful thing is it doesn't even matter what you think. But you're nice. And you're lucky. And I just wanted to say sorry for what I'm about to do."

Rose walked over to them and looked none too pleased to see Martha there. "Oh, now really, Martha." She said, "This is getting out of hand. I told you get some rest."

Martha held out Rose's sonic screwdriver and asked, "Do you know what this is? Name it. Go on, name it."

James asked, "Rose, what is that silly thing? Rose?"

Rose slowly took it from Martha and turned it over in her hands. Martha said, "You're not Rose Smith. You're called Rose Tyler. Bad Wolf. The Vixen. The girl in your journal, she's real. She's you."

* * *

The collector man rattled his tin again as more people arrived and said, "Evening all! Spare a penny, sir?"

Baines said, "I didn't spare you." Without even looking at him, Baines pulled out a gun like Jenny had earlier, and fired it at the man. As he disintegrated into nothing, Baines, Jenny and Clarke all walked on into the hall. Latimer was still inside, walking to a window and pulling back the curtains. The face of a scarecrow popped up and made him jump back. When he looked back again, it was gone. He let the curtain fall back.

In the dance hall, Clarke entered first, gun in hand. Knocking over a hat stand as he strode in, the people shrieked and moved away. Clarke shouted, "There will be silence! All of you!" Scarecrows filed in after Baines and Jenny. Clarke barked again, "I said silence!"

The announcer asked, "Mr Clarke! What's going on?"

Clarke turned and fired at the announcer, dissolving him into nothing. Rose's hand stifled a shriek. Latimer, in a corner, stood up. Martha said, "Ms Smith, everything I told you, just forget it! Don't say anything."

Baines shouted, "We asked for silence! Now then. We have a few questions for Ms Smith."

The little girl chimed in, "No, better than that." She joined Baines and Clarke and said, "The teacher. She's Rose Tyler. I heard them talking."

Baines said, "You took human form."

Rose said, "Of course I'm human, I was born human! As were you, Jeremy. And Jenny, and you, Mr Clarke! What is going on, this is madness!"

Baines remarked, "And a human brain, too! Simple, thick and dull."

Jenny said, "She's no good like this."

Clarke said, "We need a Time Lord."

Baines replied, "Easily done." Stepping forward, he raised his gun and aimed it at Rose. The crowd gasped and Rose recoiled backwards. Baines ordered, "Change back."

Rose said quietly, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Baines ordered again, "Change back!"

Rose snarled, eyes flashing gold, "I don't know..."

Jenny grabbed Martha, holding a gun to her head, Martha screamed, "Get off me!"

Jenny asked, "She's your friend, isn't she? Doesn't this scare you enough to change back?"

Rose snapped, "I don't know what you mean!"

Jenny said, "Wait a minute... The maid told me about Smith and the professor... that man, there!"

Clarke said, "Let's have you!" He grabbed James and held him hostage, as Jenny was with Martha.

Baines asked, "Have you enjoyed it, Vixen? Being human again? Has it taught you wonderful things, are you better, richer, wiser? Then let's see you answer this. Which one of them do you want us to kill? Maid or professor? Your friend, or your lover? Your choice."

To be continued...

* * *

A/N: [1] I told you Rose had a fob watch, right? So the two boys and girl are Rose, Koschei and Theta. Please review on what you think.


	11. Family of Blood

Disclaimer: I still don't own Doctor Who.

Chapter 11: Family of Blood

* * *

Jenny said, "Make you decision, Ms Smith."

Latimer reached into his jacket pocket and slowly pulled out the watch. Baines suggested, "Perhaps if that human heart breaks, the Time Lord will emerge."

Latimer opened the watch which said, hushed, "Time Lord..."

Baines shouted, "It's her!"

Using the distraction, Martha turned the tables on Jenny, holding a gun to her. "One more move and I shoot." She said.

Baines remarked, "Oh, the maid is full of fire!"

Martha snapped, "And you can shut up!" She fired the gun into the ceiling.

Clark warned, "Careful, Son of Mine. This is all for you so that you can live forever."

Baines gritted his teeth, "Shoot you down!"

Martha replied, "Try it. We'll die together."

Baines asked, "Would you really pull the trigger? Looks too scared."

Martha retorted, "Scared and holding a gun. It's a good combination. You wanna risk it?" Baines looked at Rose, who was completely out of her depth, before lowering the gun. James went to stand beside Rose. Martha ordered, "Rose, get everyone out. There's a door at the side. It's over there. Go on!" Rose stood hesitant. Martha shouted, "Do it, Ms Smith. I mean you!"

James said, "Do what she said. Everybody out now." He began to usher everyone out. "Don't argue, Mr Jackson. They're mad. That's all we need to know. Susan, Miss Cooper, outside, all of you!"

The villagers exited the hall through the front door, screaming. Rose said to Latimer, "C'mon Timothy. Back to the school, quickly."

Martha said, "And you. Go on. Just shift." Rose asked, "What about you?"

Martha called, "Mr Griffin, I think you should escort your lady to safety, don't you?"

Rose looked to the door, where James was standing, to Martha, back to the door then Martha again before running out with James. Rose arrived outside and began directing people, "Mr Hicks, go to the village. Get everyone out. Timothy, get back to the school. Tell the headmaster..."

Latimer interrupted, recoiling, "Don't touch me! You're as bad as them!" He ran off.

Martha pushed Jenny away and held the gun with both hands and said, "Don't try anything. I'm warning you, or sonny boy gets it."

Baines remarked, "She's almost brave, this one."

The Family slowly advanced and Jenny said, "I should have taken her form. Much more fun. So much spirit."

Martha backed away and demanded, "What happened to Jenny? Is she gone?" Jenny snickered, "She is consumed. Her body's mine."

Martha corrected, "You mean she's dead."

Jenny replied, "Yes. And she went with precious little dignity. All that... aah... screaming." A scarecrow grabbed Martha from behind.

Baines ordered, "Get the gun!"

Martha ducked under the scarecrow's arm and ran outside. She ran out the door of the hall and saw Rose and James still there. "Don't just stand there, move!" She said, "God, you're rubbish as a human! I don't know how you ever were before. Come on!" Martha ran and Rose took James's hand and they followed. Latimer ran along a road through the woods towards the school and in the distance heard the villagers screaming.

* * *

Rose, Martha and James arrived breathless at the school. James closed the heavy wooden main door behind them. Once inside the school's front hall, he immediately began ringing a bell. Martha asked, "What're you doing?"

"Maybe one man can't fight them, but this school teaches us to stand together. Take arms! Take arms!" James said.

Martha protested, "You can't do that!"

James asked, "You want us to fight, don't you? Take arms! Take arms!"

Boys began rushing down the stairs, including Hutchinson, who asked, "I say sir, what's the matter?"

James replied, "Enemy at the door, Hutchinson. Enemy at the door. Take arms!"

Baines, Jenny and Lucy approached the school with a few scarecrows in attendance. Baines said, "They're sounding the alarms."

Jenny scoffed, "I wouldn't be so pleased, Son of Mine. These bodies are silly and hot. They can damage and die. That's why we need the Time Lord."

Baines said, "Indeed. They will have guns. Perhaps a little caution. Sister of Mine, you're such a small little thing. Find a way in and spy on them." Lucy skipped away down a path.

* * *

Inside the school, the boys were loading machine guns and other weapons. Martha said, "You can't do this, Sir. Mr Griffin!"

James ignored her and told the boys, "Maintain position over the stable yard."

Martha said, "They're just boys! You can't ask them to fight!"

James went on, "Faster now! That's it."

Martha tried to get him to listen, "They don't stand a chance!"

James replied, "They're cadets, Miss Jones. They are trained to defend the King and all his properties."

The Headmaster entered the room and asked, "What in thunder's name is this? Before I devise an excellent and endless series of punishments for each and every one of you, could someone explain very simply and immediately exactly what is going on?"

Rose replied, "Headmaster, I have to report the school is under attack."

The headmaster asked, "Really? Is that so? Perhaps you and I should have a word in private."

Rose insisted, "I promise you, sir. I was in the village with Mr Griffin. It's Baines, sir. Jeremy Baines and Mr Clarke from Oakham Farm. They've gone mad, sir. They've got guns. They've already murdered people in the village. I saw it happen."

Headmaster asked, "Professor Griffin, is that so?"

James said, "I'm afraid it's true, sir."

Headmaster asked in disbelief, "Murder on our own soil?"

James replied, "I saw it, yes."

Headmaster said, "Perhaps you did well then, Mr Griffin. Ms Smith, what makes you thing the danger's coming here?"

Rose tried to reply, "Well, sir, they said, um..."

James chimed in, "Baines threatened Ms Smith, sir. Um, said he'd follow her. We don't know why."

Headmaster said, "Very well. You boys, remain on guard. Mr Snell, telephone the police. Mr Philips, with me. We shall investigate."

Martha stood in front of the Headmaster to stop him and said, "No, it's not safe out there."

Headmaster said, "Ms Smith, it seems your favourite servant is giving me advice. You will control her, ma'am." He left.

Martha sighed and said, "I've gotta find that watch." She headed out of the room and Rose followed.

Running down the hallway, they passed Latimer who was hiding in a small alcove. Rose's voice was speaking from the watch, "Hold me. Keep me safe. Keep me dark. Keep me closed. The time is not right." Lucy entered the hallway from the other end. The watch whispered, "Not yet. Not while the Family is abroad. Danger!"

* * *

The Headmaster and Mr Philips strode outside to confront Baines and Jenny.

Headmaster said, "So, Baines and one of the cleaning staff. There's always a woman involved. Am I to gather that some practical joke has got out of hand?"

Baines said, "Headmaster, sir. Good evening, sir. Come to give me a caning, sir? Would you like that, sir?"

Headmaster warned, "Keep a civil tongue, boy."

Philips said, "Now, come now everyone. I suspect alcohol has played its part in this." Rose watched from one of the windows as Philips continued, "Let's all just calm down. And who are these friends of yours, Baines? In fancy dress."

Baines asked, "Do you like them, Mr Philips? I made them myself." He walked to one of the scarecrows. "I'm ever so good at science, sir. Look..." He pulled the arm off the scarecrow. "Molecular fringe animation fashioned in the shape of straw men. My own private army, sir. Ever so good, sir."

Headmaster ordered, "Baines, step apart from this company and come inside with me."

Baines said, "No, sir. You, sir...You will send us Ms Rose Smith. That's all we want, sir, Ms Rose Smith and whatever she's done with her Time Lord consciousness. Then we'd be very happy to leave you alone."

Headmaster said, "You speak with someone else's voice, Baines. Who might that be?"

Baines replied, "We are the Family of Blood."

Headmaster said, "Ms Smith said there had been deaths."

Baines replied, "Yes, sir! And they were good, sir!"

Headmaster warned, "Well, I warn you, the school is armed."

Baines said, "All your little tin soldiers. But tell me, sir, will they thank you?"

Headmaster asked, "I don't understand."

Baines asked, "What do you know of history, sir? What do you know of next year?"

Headmaster said, "You're not making sense, Baines."

Baines replied, "1914, sir. Because the Family has travelled far and wide looking for Ms Smith and, oh, the things we have seen. War is coming. In foreign fields, war of the whole wide world, with all your boys falling down in the mud. Do you think they will thank the man who taught them it was glorious?"

Headmaster warned, "Don't you forget, boy, I've been a soldier. I was in South Africa, I used my dead mates as sandbags, I fought with the butt of my rifle when the bullets ran out, and I would go back there tomorrow for King and Country!"

Baines said, "Et cetera, et cetera." He turned and fired on Mr Philips, disintegrating him. In the window, Rose visibly gulped. Baines continued, "Run along, headmaster. Run back to the school, and send us Ms Smith!" Jenny laughed as the Headmaster ran back inside. Rose left the window.

* * *

Inside, Rose looked up when the Headmaster entered the room and said, "Mr Philips has been murdered, Ms Smith. Can you tell me why?"

Rose replied, "Honestly, sir, I have no idea. And the telephone line's been disconnected. We're on our own."

Headmaster said, "If we have to make a fight of it, then make a fight we shall. Hutchinson, we'll build a barricade within the courtyards, fortify the entrances, build our defences. Gentlemen, in the name of the King, we shall stand against them."

The boys chorused, "Yes, sir!"

The Headmaster walked out of the room and the boys filed out to help with the defences. One of them said, "Right. Get on. Let's get moving."

Three boys lowered a wooden bar across the heavy main doors. He said, "Hurry, get back."

Another one said, "Drop!"

Inside, Hutchinson was delegating. He said, "Barricade the kitchens. Secure the passageway to the stables." He spotted Latimer and grabbed him by the arm. "You coward! You'll do your duty, Latimer, with the rest of us!"

* * *

Outside, the teachers were directing the boys as they prepared for the attack. Headmaster said, "Sandbags to the north and west."

Rose said, "... stables in case of..."

Headmaster continued, "Load the spare magazines with bullets."

Hutchinson ordered, "Quickly now! Take the magazine cut-off out!"

The Headmaster said, "That's it. We need water for the Vickers gun. See to it. Faster! All of you, faster!"

Rose said, "Lockley, when firing commences, you're in charge of the gallery."

Headmaster ordered, "Peterson, that is not acceptable. Report to your senior officer."

* * *

Martha was searching "Rose Smith's office" with James. Martha said, "I know it sounds mad, but when Rose became human, she took the alien part of herself and stored it inside the watch. It's not really a watch, it just looks like a watch."

James said, "And alien means... not from abroad, I take it."

Martha said, "The woman you call Rose Smith... she was born on another world. She turned human before. She became alien again and now she's human. Again."

James muttered, "A different species."

Martha said, "Yeah."

James asked, "Then tell me, in this fairy tale... who are you?"

Martha replied, "Just a friend. I'm not... I mean you haven't got a rival. Just her friend.

" James asked, "You're human I take it?"

Matron burst in as Martha chuckled, "Human, don't worry, and more than that, I just don't follow her around. I'm training to be a doctor... not an alien doctor, a proper doctor, a doctor of medicine."

Matron spoke up, "Well that certainly is nonsense. Women might train to be doctors, but hardly a skivvy and hardly one of your colour."

Martha asked, "Oh, d'you think?" She paused, trying to figure out how to prove it. "Bones of the hand." James watched them both as Martha held up her left hand and pointed to each. "Carpal bones, proximal row; scaphoid, lunate, triquetrum, pisiform. Distal row; trapezium, trapezoid, capitate, hamate. Then the metecarpal bones extending in three distinct phalanges; proximal, middle, distal."

Matron said disbelievingly, "You read that in a book."

Martha laughed, "Yes, to pass my exams. Can't you see this is true?"

James said, "I must go. Coming Matron?" Matron followed him as he headed for the door.

Martha said, "If we find that watch we can stop them."

James said, "Those boys are going to fight. Matron might not be a doctor, but she's still their nurse. And I'm their teacher. They need us." He walked out with Matron in tow, leaving Martha alone.

* * *

Rose walked into a room with two boys where Matron, now in uniform, was preparing for after the battle. James said to the boys, "You're with Armitage and Thwaites. They know the drill."

Rose went to James. "James, it's not safe."

James replied, "I'm doing my duty, just as much as you." He paused. "Fine evening we've had together."

Rose chuckled, "Not quite as planned."

James suddenly said, "Tell me about Nottingham."

Rose asked, confused, "Sorry?"

James explained, "That's where you were brought up. Tell me about it."

Rose said, "Well, it lies on the River Leen, its southern boundary following the course of the River Trent which flows from Stoke to the Humber."

James said, "That sounds like an encyclopaedia. Where did you live?"

Rose replied, "Broadmoor Street, adjacent to Hotley Terrace in the district of Radford Parade."

James urged, "But more than facts. When you were a child, where did you play? All those secret little places... dens and hideaways that only a child knows? Tell me, Rose. Please tell me."

Rose asked tearfully, "How can you think that I'm not real? When you kissed me, was that a lie?"

James replied, "No, it wasn't. No."

Rose said, "But this Rose Tyler sounds like some... some lost rebel princess. Would you rather that? Am I not enough?"

James said, "No, that's not true. Never."

Rose said, "I've got to go."

James said, "Rose, you and Martha was right about one thing, though. Those boys, they're children. Rose Smith wouldn't want them to fight, never mind Rose Tyler. The Rose Smith I was getting to know, she knows it's wrong, doesn't she?"

Headmaster called, "Mr Griffin, if you please!"

James chuckled, "Who am I to talk? What choice do I have?" He kissed her then left.

* * *

The teachers and the boys were in the courtyard making final preparations. Hutchinson and Latimer were teamed at a gun. Hutchinson ordered, "Get those bags piled up, filth. Gonna mean the difference between life and death for us."

Latimer replied, "Not for you and me."

Hutchinson asked, "What are you babbling about?"

Latimer said, "We're going to battle together. We fight alongside. I've seen it. Not here, not now."

Hutchinson asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Latimer replied, "It means you and I both survive this. And maybe..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the watch. "Maybe I was given this watch so I could help. I'm sorry." He ran off.

Hutchinson called after him, "Latimer, you filthy coward!"

Latimer called back, "Oh yes, sir. Every time!"

* * *

Martha was still searching. She screamed in aggravation and throwed papers into the air before running out of the room.

* * *

Latimer was sitting alone in the hallway holding the watch in his hands. He asked, "What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?"

The watch whispered, "Beware..."

Latimer asked, "Beware of what?"

The watch said, "Her."

Lucy was standing at the opposite end of the hall. Latimer stood to face her, hiding the watch. Lucy sniffed. Latimer ordered, "Keep away."

Lucy asked, "Who are you?"

Latimer said, "I saw you at the dance. You were with that family. You're one of them."

Lucy asked, "What are you hiding?"

Latimer replied quickly, "Nothing."

"What have you got there?"

"Nothing."

Lucy sneered, "Show me, little boy."

Latimer said, "I reckon whatever you are, you're still in the shape of a girl. How strong is she, do you think? Does she really want to see this?" Latimer opened the watch in Lucy's direction, sharing some of Rose's memories, especially her confrontation with the Racnoss. Lucy ran off.

Baines and Jenny had seen it all through their telepathic connection. Baines said, "Time Lord."

Jenny said, "Inside the device."

Baines continued, "Everything she is concealed away in the hands of a schoolboy. Now we know that's all we need to find the boy and the watch. What are we waiting for? Attack!" The scarecrows began to move forward.

Inside the courtyard, the boys were at their guns watching the main doors. Headmaster said, "Stand to!" The scarecrows pounded on the door. Headmaster ordered, "At post!"

Everyone aimed their guns, including James. A boy said, "Enemy approaching, sir."

Headmaster said, "Steady! Find the biting point." The wood bar across the gate cracked apart and the scarecrows entered. Headmaster ordered, "Fire!" The boys fired and some of the scarecrows fell but other kept coming. James did not fire.

Headmaster ordered, "Cease fire!" He walked to the bodies. "They're straw. Like he said. Straw!"

Hutchinson said to James, "The no one's dead, sir? We killed no one?"

Footsteps were heard and the Headmaster headed back behind the guns and ordered, "Stand to!" Martha and Rose watched from inside. Martha ran from the window as Lucy approached. Headmaster said, "You child, come out of the way. Come into the school. You don't know who's out there. It's the Cartwright girl, isn't it? Come here. Come to me."

Martha said, "Mr Rocastle, please. Don't go near her.

" Headmaster barked, "You were told to be quiet."

Martha shouted, "Listen to me, she's part of it! Professor, tell him."

James said, "I think... I don't know. I think you should stay back, Headmaster."

Martha pleaded, "Ms Smith."

Rose came out and said, "She was... she was with... with Baines in the village."

Headmaster said, "Ms Smith, I've seen many strange sights this night but there is no cause on God's earth that would allow me to see this child in the field of battle, sir." He spoke to Lucy, "Come with me."

Lucy said, "You're funny."

Headmaster chuckled, "That's right. Now take my hand."

Lucy repeated, "So funny." She reached into her coat, pulled out a gun and shot the Headmaster. "Now who's going to shoot me, any of you, really?"

Rose said to boys, "Put down your guns." James lowered his own rifle.

Hutchinson argued, "But Miss, the Headmaster..."

Rose said, eyes flashing gold every so often,, "I'll not see this happen. Not anymore. You will retreat... in an orderly fashion back through the school. Hutchinson, lead the way."

Hutchinson tried to argue again, "But miss..."

Rose faced him and her eyes glowed with authority. "I said, lead the way. Please." Hutchinson found himself nodding.

Baines arrived and said, "Go on, then, run!" He fired his gun into the air. There was screaming and panic as the boys retreated.

Martha shouted, "Come on!"

Baines ordered the scarecrows, "Reanimate!"

The boys ran back into the school chased by the scarecrows. Latimer ran upstairs. Rose, Martha and James took the boys out via the passage through the stables. Rose shouted, "Let's go! Quick as you can!"

Martha said, "Don't go to the village! It's not safe!"

James said, "And you, ladies!"

Rose replied, "Not until we get the boys out."

* * *

Inside the school, Baines and Jenny brought captured boys in front of Lucy. Jenny said, "One of these boys has got the watch. This one?"

Lucy replied, "No."

Baines asked, "This one?"

"No."

Jenny asked, "This one?"

"No."

The scarecrows brought Hutchinson forward who shouted, "Let go! I said get off me!"

Baines grabbed him by the arm and said, "Ah! This one... Is that him?"

Lucy replied, "No."

Baines ordered, "Right. Kill this lot."

Weapons were raised but up in the dorm room, Latimer opened the watch, which said, "Lady of Time..."

The Family sensed it and Baines whispered, "That's him."

Jenny shouted, "Upstairs!" The Family went upstairs followed by the scarecrows. Hutchinson and the others were left alone.

Hutchinson ordered, "Don't just stand there, outside! Come on!" They ran out the door.

* * *

Outside the stable, James paused before heading back. Martha and Rose were there waiting. He said, "Now, I insist. The pair of you just go. If there are any more boys inside, I'll find them." He opened the door to the passage and saw scarecrows. He slammed it shut and locked it. "I think... retreat." Rose, James and Martha ran.

* * *

Latimer was running outside. The Family arrived in the room to find it empty. They left.

* * *

Rose, Martha and James were in the woods near the school and heard Clarke saying in a sing song voice, "Vixen! Vixen!" Martha, James and Rose stopped and looked. Clarke was standing in front of the TARDIS. "Come back, Vixen." He said, "Come home. Come and claim your prize."

Baines said, "Out you come, Vixen! There's a good girl. Come to the Family."

Jenny shouted, "Time to end it now!"

Martha softly said, "You recognise it, don't you?"

Jenny shouted again, "Come out, Vixen! Come to us!"

Rose said, "I've never seen it in my life."

Martha asked, "Do you remember its name?"

James said, "I'm sorry, Rose, but you wrote about it. The blue box. You dreamt of a blue box."

Rose, voice breaking, argued, "I'm not... I'm Rose Smith. That's all I want to be. Rose Smith, with her life... and her job... and her love. Why can't I be Rose Smith? Isn't she a good woman?"

James replied, "Yes. Yes, she is."

Rose asked tearfully, "Why can't I stay?"

Martha replied, "Because we need Rose Tyler."

Rose asked her, "So what am I then, nothing? I'm just a story." She ran off and James went after her. Martha followed after a pause.

Baines said, "One more phase and we won't have to hunt. Rose Tyler, Ms Smith, the boy, the watch, they will come to us. Soldiers! Guard this thing!" The Family left.

* * *

Rose, Martha and James were rushing down a country road. They stopped to get their bearings. James said, "This way. I think I know somewhere we can hide."

Rose said, "We've got to keep going."

James said, "Just listen to me, Rose. Follow me." Martha looked between them before following James. Rose followed after a pause.

* * *

James, Martha and Rose arrived at a dark house. James, breathing heavily, said, "Here we are. It should be empty. Oh, it's a long time since I've run that far."

Martha asked, "But who lives here?"

James replied, "If I'm right, no one." They walked slowly to the front door and James entered first. It was a simple cottage kitchen with tea set on the table. James called, "Hello? No one home. We should be safe here."

Martha asked again, "Whose house is it, though?"

James replied, "Um, the Cartwrights. That little girl at the school... she's Lucy Cartwright, or she's taken Lucy Cartwright's form. If she came home this afternoon and if the parents tried to stop their little girl, then they were vanished." He put his hand on the teapot on the table. "Stone cold. How easily I accept these ideas."

Rose sat on one of the chairs at the table and looked as if she was carrying the weight of the world again. She said, "I must go to them before anyone else dies."

James said, "You can't." He sat beside her. "Martha, there must be something we can do."

Martha shook her head and said, "Not without the watch."

Rose snapped, her Bad Wolf side showing, "You're this Rose Tyler's companion! Can't you help? What exactly do you do for her? Why does she need you?"

Martha replied sadly, "Because she's lonely. She's lost so many people. Over and over and over again."

Rose asked, "And that's what you want me to become? A heartless and cold alien?"

There was a knock on the door and they all turned to face it. James asked, "What if it's them?"

Martha replied softly, "I'm not an expert like Rose Tyler, but I don't think scarecrows knock."

She walked to the door and opened it to reveal Latimer, who said, "I brought you this."

He held out the watch, which whispered, "Martha."

* * *

Inside, Martha held out the watch in her palm in front of Rose and begged, "Hold it."

Rose replied, "I won't."

Martha pleaded again, "Please, just hold it."

Latimer put in, "It told me to find you. It wants to be held."

James asked, "You've had this watch all this time? Why didn't you return it?"

Latimer replied, "Because it was waiting. And because I was scared of Rose Tyler."

James asked, "Why?"

Latimer replied, "Because... I've seen her. She's... like golden fire and golden ice and golden rage. She's like the night and the storm in the heart of the sun."

Rose hissed, "Stop it."

Latimer went on, "She's ancient and forever. She burns at the centre of time with her Doctor and she can see the turn of the universe."

Rose snarled, "Stop! I said stop it."

Latimer finished, "And she's wonderful."

James reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the journal. James said, "I've still got this. The journal."

Rose said, "Those are just stories."

James replied, "Now we know that's not true. Perhaps there's something in here."

There was an explosion outside and they all gasped. Martha asked, "What the hell?"

They all looked out the window to see what could pass for meteorites falling to the ground. James said, "They're destroying the village."

Rose softly said, "Watch." She picked it up.

James said, "Rose, don't."

The watch whispered, "Come closer."

Latimer asked, "Can you hear it?"

It whispered again, "Closer. Closer."

Rose said, "I think she's asleep. Waiting to awaken."

Latimer asked, "Why did she speak to me?"

Rose replied in the 100 miles per hour way of hers and the Doctor's, "Oh, low-level telepathic field. You were born with it. Just an extra synaptic engram causing..." She stopped and inhaled deeply. "Is that how she talks?"

Martha, excited, said, "That's her! All you have to do is open it and she's back."

Rose stuttered, "You knew this all along and yet you watched while Professor Griffin and I..."

Martha came forward and said, "I didn't know how to stop you! She gave me a list of things to watch out for but that wasn't included." James scanned the journal.

Rose asked exasperated, "Falling in love? That didn't even occur to her?"

Martha replied, "No."

Rose asked, "Then what sort of woman is that? And now you expect me to die?" Explosions continued outside.

Martha said, "It was always going to end, though! Rose Tyler said the Family's got a limited lifespan. That's why they need to consume a Time Lord. Otherwise, three months and they die. Like mayflies, she said."

Rose laughed dryly, "So your job was to execute me."

Martha shouted, "People are dying out there! They need her and I need her. 'Cause you've got no idea of what she's like. I've only just met her. It wasn't even that long ago, but she is everything... she's just everything to me and she doesn't even look at me, but I don't care... 'cause I adore her and I respect her to bits even if she doesn't. And I hope to God she won't remember me saying this." The house rocked with the explosions.

Latimer said, "It's getting closer."

Rose said, "I should have thought of it before... I can give them this. Just the watch. Then they can leave and I can stay as I am!"

Martha protested, "You can't do that!"

Rose said, "If they want Rose Tyler, they can have her."

Martha said, "She'll never let you do it."

Rose went on, "If they get what they want, then... then..."

James finished, "Then it all ends in destruction. I never read to the end but those creatures would live forever to breed and conquer. War across the stars... for every child." Rose was on the verge of tears. James said quietly, "Martha, Timothy, would you leave us alone, please?" Rose sobbed as Martha and Latimer leave. Once they were gone, Rose broke down and James hugged her. The Family kept firing on the village.

Martha and Latimer sat on a bench outside the house. Martha pulled Latimer into her arms and just held him tight.

Back inside the house, Rose and James were sitting side by side, Rose holding the watch in one hand, staring at it. James said, "If I could do this instead of you, then I would. I'd hoped... but my hopes aren't important."

Rose turned to look at him and said, "She won't love you."

James said softly, "If she's not you, then I don't want her to. I had one wife, and she died... I never thought... ever again. And then you... you were so..."

Rose said, "It was real. I wasn't... I really thought..."

James inhaled sharply, "Let me see." He took the watch. "Blasted thing." He turned it over with his fingers. "Blasted, blasted thing. Can't even hear it. It's nothing to me." Rose reached out and held James's hand, the watch touching both of them. Rose gasped and experienced visions of what her life could be with James: _their wedding, the birth of their first child, walking in the park with James and their three children, and finally her husband's peaceful death in bed. James said in the vision, "They're all safe, aren't they? The children... the grandchildren... everyone's safe?"_

 _The alternate Rose replied, "Everyone's safe. They all send their love, James."_

 _James chuckled, "It's done. Thank you." He closed his eyes and died._

Rose said to James, "Did you see?"

James said, "The Time Lord has such adventures but she could never have a life like that."

Rose cried out, "And yet I could!" She looked at the watch once again.

James asked, "What are you going to do?" Rose turned to James, breathing heavily, but did not answer.

* * *

In his ship, Baines said, "We'll blast them into dust, fuse the dust into glass, then shatter them all over again!"

There was a slight metal twang and the Family turned as one to see Rose enter the ship. "Just..." She said, giving a clumsy lurch and leaning against the side of the ship, hitting a few buttons. "Just stop the bombardment. That's all I'm asking. I'll do anything you want, just stop."

Baines said, "Say please."

Rose begged, "Please."

After a slight pause, Jenny turned a switch and there was a hiss as the ship responds. Jenny said, "Wait a minute." She inhaled deeply. "Still human."

Rose said, "Now I can't... I can't pretend to understand, not for a second, but I want you to know that I'm innocent in all this. She made me Rose Smith. It's not like I had any control over it." She fumbled with more buttons.

Jenny scoffed, "She didn't just make herself human, she made herself an idiot."

Baines sneered, "Same thing, isn't it?"

Rose said, "I don't care about this Rose Tyler and your family, I just want you to go. So, I've made my choice." She held out the watch. "You can have her. Just take it, please! Take her away."

Baines breathed, "At last." He took the watch. As he gazed at it, he reached out with his other hand and grabbed Rose by the collar. "Don't think that saved your life." He pushed Rose away and, as she fell, she hit some more buttons. Baines said, "Family of Mine, now we shall have the lives of a Time Lord." He opened the watch. The Family all breathed deep. Baines shouted, "It's empty!"

He turned on Rose, who asked, "Well, where's it gone?"

Baines said, "You tell me." He threw the watch and Rose caught it one-handed.

Rose said with a grin, "Oh, I think the explanation might be you've been fooled by a simple olfactory misdirection... little bit like magic of the nose. It's an elementary trick in certain parts of the galaxy. But it has got to be said... I don't like the looks of that hydroconometre. It looks to be indicating you've got energy feedback all the way through the retrostabilisers feeding back into the primary heat converter... oh." She whistled through her teeth, "'Cause if there's one thing you shouldn't have done, you shouldn't have let me press all those buttons. But, in fairness, and cause I'm really nice, I will give you one word of advice..." She grinned, "Run." She ran out of the ship.

Baines ordered, "Get out! Get out!" The Family ran out of the ship and across the field behind Rose before the ship exploded, throwing them to the ground. The Family looked up to see Rose standing over them.

(It'll be Baines POV in clips now and it'll be in bold whenever it is.)

 **She never raised her voice. That was the worst thing. The fury of a Time Lord. And then we discovered why. Why this Rose Tyler, this, Bad Wolf, this Vixen who had fought gods and demons alongside her Doctor, why she'd run away from us and hidden: she was being kind.**

 **She wrapped my father in unbreakable chains, forged in the heart of a dwarf star.**

 **She tricked my mother into the event horizon of a collapsing galaxy to be imprisoned there... forever.**

Rose watched coldly, no emotion on her face, as Jenny was pulled out of the TARDIS.

 **She still visits my little sister once a year every year.** Rose looked into an ornate mirror where a door was cracked open and Lucy peered out. **I wonder if one day she might forgive her, but there she is... can you see? She trapped her inside a mirror, every mirror. If ever you look at your reflection and see something move behind you, just for a second, that's her. That's always her.** Baines was dressed as a scarecrow out in a field. **As for me, I was suspended in time. And Rose put me to work...** Rose placed the hood over his head. **...standing over the fields of England... as their protector**. Rose walked away. **We wanted to live forever, so Rose Tyler made sure that we did.**

* * *

Rose returned to the Cartwright's house in her regular gear. James was there, waiting. Looking out window, he asked, "Is it done?"

Rose replied, "It's done."

"Police and the arm are at the school. The parents have come to take the boys home. I should go. They'll have so many questions. I'm not sure what to say." He turned around. "Oh, you look the same. Goodness, you must forgive my rudeness. I... find it difficult to look at you. Vixen, must call you Vixen. Where is she? Rose Smith?"

Rose replied, "She's in here somewhere."

James chuckled, "Like a story. Could you change back?"

Rose said, "Yes."

James asked hopefully, "Will you?"

Rose replied, "No."

James said, "I see. Well then. She was braver that you, in the end. That ordinary woman. You chose to change. She chose to die."

Rose said, "Come with me."

James asked, "I'm sorry?"

"Travel with me."

James laughed, "As what?"

Rose replied, "My companion."

James said, "But that's not fair. What must I look like to you, Vixen? I must seem so very small."

Rose replied, "No. We could be friends. I can't love you, but we can be friends."

James replied, "I can't."

Rose begged, "Please come with me."

"I can't."

Rose asked, "Why not?"

James said, "Rose Smith is dead and you look like her."

Rose said, "But she's here." She walked to James. "Inside. If you look in my eyes."

James said, "Answer me this, just one question. That's all. If Rose Tyler had never visited us, if she'd never chosen this place on a whim... would anyone here have died?" Rose didn't answer. "You can go." Rose left and James slowly walked to the table, picking up the journal and holding it to himself, crying.

* * *

Martha was waiting by the TARDIS in a field and watched as Rose approached. "All right."

Rose said, "Molto bene!"

Martha asked, "How was he?"

Rose said, "Time we moved on."

"If you want, I could go and..."

Rose repeated, "Time we moved on."

Martha stammered, " I meant to say back there, last night... I would have said anything to get you to change. I mean, I wasn't really..." She rambled on.

Rose grinned, "Martha, I do respect you. You're the only family I have left. If you want to be."

"Really?"

Rose nodded and said, "And I never said thanks for lookin' after me." She wrapped Martha in a hug.

Latimer called, "Rose, Martha."

Rose pulled away and smiled, "Timothy."

Latimer said, "I just wanted to say good-bye. And thank you, because I've seen the future and I now know what must be done. It's coming, isn't it? The biggest war ever."

Martha said, "You don't have to fight."

Latimer smiled, "I think we do."

Martha protested, "But you could get hurt."

Latimer retorted, "Well, so could you, travelling around with her, but it's not going to stop you."

Rose put in, "Tim, I'd be honoured if you'd take this." She gave him the black and gold watch.

Latimer said, "I can't hear anything."

Rose gave him a hug and said, "No, it's just a watch now. But keep it with you. For good luck."

Martha hugged Latimer as Rose pulled away and said, "Look after yourself." She kissed him on the cheek before going into the TARDIS.

Rose grinned, "You'll like this bit." She went inside and the TARDIS dematerialised. Latimer smiled and walked away.

* * *

Years after the war a Remembrance Sunday service was being held. An older man sat in a wheelchair, others standing behind him. A female vicar was reading For the Fallen by Laurence Binyon, "...They mingle not with laughing comrades again, They sit no more at familiar tables of home, They have no lot in our labour of the day-time, They sleep beyond England's foam. They went with songs to the battle," As the old man pulled out a black and gold fob watch and revealed that was in fact he was Latimer. "... they were young, Straight of limb, true of eye, steady and aglow. They were staunch to the end against odds uncounted," Latimer's head turned and he saw Martha attaching a poppy to Rose's leather jacket. Latimer smiled. "... They fell with their faces to the foe. They shall grow not old, as we that are left grow old, Age shall not weary them, nor the years condemn. At the going down of the sun and in the morning. We will remember them".

* * *

A/N: By the way, I'm not doing Blink. The Doctor's not in it much so I don't know how to add Rose. Let's go straight to Utopia shall we?


	12. Utopia

Disclaimer: Nah. Still don't own it.

Chapter 12: Utopia

A/N: By the way, in the last chapter when I said in Baines' POV: 'The Vixen' I figure if Rose is from Galifrey, she needs a Title, right. So, Vixen. Ta-Da! Anyway, moving on.

* * *

"Cardiff."

Martha asked in disbelief, "Cardiff?"

Rose said, "Thing about Cardiff is that it's built on a rift in time and space-just like California and the San Andreas Fault. The rift literally bleeds energy. Every now and then we just gotta open up the engines, soak up the energy and use it as fuel."

Martha said, "So it's a pit stop."

Rose replied, "Exactly."

 _Someone ran through the Plass._

Martha asked, "Wait a minute. They had an earthquake in Cardiff a couple years ago. Was that you?"

Rose grinned, "Yep! Bit of trouble with the Slitheen."

 _The runner was a certain Captain Jack Harkness._

Rose remembered her adventures with Jack and the Doctor and said, "Long time ago. Lifetimes. I was human back then."

 _Jack shouted, "Doctor!" He neared the TARDIS._

Rose grinned again, snapping out of her trance, "Finito. All powered up." She started the TARDIS, not seeing Jack on the monitor.

 _Jack leapt._

Inside the TARDIS the console sparked and Rose and Martha were thrown to the floor. Martha, clinging to console, asked, "What's that?"

Rose replied, "We're rushing into the future. The year one billion. Five billion. Five trillion. 50 trillion. What? The year 100 trillion. That's impossible!"

Martha asked, "Why? What happens then?"

Rose said, "We're going to the end of the universe."

 _Jack clung to the TARDIS. As it travelled through the vortex he yelled, "Doctor!"_

* * *

The TARDIS arrived with a thud and Rose looked at Martha questioningly. Rose said, "Well, we've landed."

Martha asked, "So what's out there?"

Rose admitted, "I don't know."

Martha teased, "Say that again. That's rare."

Rose said, "I don't think even the Time Lords came this far. We should leave. We should go. We should really, really... go." She looked at Martha and grinned before heading for the door, grabbing an extra jacket and putting it on over her leather one. Outside was a bleak landscape.

As they stepped out, Martha saw Jack on the ground and cried out, "Oh my God!" She tapped Rose's arm before rushing over with her. "Can't get a pulse. Hold on, you've got that medical kit thing." She ran into the TARDIS.

Rose whispered tearfully, "Hello again, Captain Jack Harkness." She looked away. "Oh, what have I done to you? I'm so sorry." She could feel him. She could feel what he was.

Martha rushed back and said, "Here we go. Out of the way." She shoved Rose out of her way. "It's a bit odd, though. Not very 100 trillion, that coat's more like World War II."

Rose wiped her tears and said, "I think he came with us."

Martha asked, "How d'you mean? From Earth?"

Rose said, "Must've been clinging to the outside of the TARDIS all the way through the vortex." She laughed sadly, "That's very him."

Martha asked, "What? Do you know him?"

Rose replied, "Friend of mine. Kind of a brother actually. Used to travel with me and the Doctor. Back in the old days."

Martha said, "But he's, I'm sorry, there's no heartbeat. There's nothing. He's dead." Jack gasped as he came back to life, grabbing Martha who screamed and said, "Oh well, so much for me. It's all right. Just breathe deep. I've got you now."

Jack flirted, "Captain Jack Harkness. And who are you?"

Martha replied shyly, "Martha Jones."

Jack said, "Nice to meet you, Martha Jones."

Martha blushed and helped Jack stand, only for him to be knocked over by a blonde blur zipping past Martha. Jack and Rose lay on the ground while Rose sobbed into his shoulder, "I'm sorry, Jack. It's all my fault."

Jack helped her stand up and shushed her. When she stopped crying he asked, "Where's the Doctor?"

Rose sadly replied, "He's gone, Jack."

Jack changed the subject, sort of, "Just gotta ask. The Battle of Canary Wharf. I saw the list of the dead. It said Mickey Smith."

Rose grinned, not a tear to show she had been crying, "Oh no! Sorry! He's alive!"

Jack laughed, "You're kidding?!"

Rose replied laughing, "Parallel world, safe and sound. And the Doctor's there, too! And Mum!"

Jack laughed again, "Oh yes!" He hugged Rose, twirling her around as they laughed.

Martha was none too happy to hear the Doctor's name again and see what he meant to both of them. She softly said, "Good old Doctor."

* * *

Jack was walking alongside Martha, Rose in front of them. Jack said, "So there I was, stranded in the year 200,100, ankle-deep in Dalek dust, and he goes off without me. But I had this." He tapped the machine on his wrist. "I used to be a Time Agent. It's called a vortex manipulator. She's not the only one who can time travel."

Rose chimed in, "Jack, I'm sorry about whatever happened to you but, that is not time travel. It's like I've got a sports car and you've got a space hopper."

Martha laughed, "Ohoho! Kids and their toys."

Jack said, "All right, so I bounced. I thought: 21st century, best place to find Rose and the Doctor, except that I got it a little wrong. I arrived in 1869 and this thing burnt out so it was useless."

Rose scoffed, "Told you."

Jack went on, "I had to live through the entire 20th century waiting for a version of you and the Doctor that would coincide with me."

Martha said, "That makes you more than 100 years old."

Jack grinned flirtatiously, "And looking good, doncha think? So I went to the time rift, based myself thing 'cause I knew you'd come back to refuel. Until finally I get a signal on this detecting you and here we are."

Martha asked, "But the thing is, how come the Doctor left him behind, Rose?"

Rose replied, "I don't know actually. He tried to send me back as well. I came back, of course."

Martha asked, "Is that what happens, though? Seriously? Do you Time Lords just get bored with us one day and disappear?"

Jack asked, "Hold on, what do you mean Time LORDS?"

Martha replied, "Oh, what a surprise. You don't know? Rose is a Time Lord."

Jack stopped, "No she's not. She's perfectly human."

Martha explained, "She was born a Time Lord. Turned herself human and then found this fob watch thing which contained her Time Lord consciousness, she opens it: Poof! She's a Time Lord again. Her name isn't even Rose Tyler."

Jack stared open mouthed after Rose, who scolded, "You two! We're at the end of the universe. All right? We're at the edge of knowledge itself and you're busy... gossiping! Come on." She walked to the edge of a canyon that looked like it once held a city of some sort.

Martha asked, "Is that a city?"

Rose replied, "A city or a hive. Or a nest. Or some kind of conglomeration. Looks like it was grown. But look there. That's like pathways, roads... Must have been some sort of life. Long ago."

Martha asked, "What killed it?"

Rose replied sadly, "Time. Just time. Everything dies. Everything turns to dust. All the great civilizations have gone. This isn't just night. All the stars have burned up and faded away into nothing."

Jack said, "It must have an atmospheric shell. We should be frozen to death."

Rose said, "Martha and I, maybe. M'not so sure about you, Jack." She looked knowingly at Jack.

Martha asked, "What about the people? Does no one survive?"

Rose said, "We have to hope. Life will find a way."

Jack pointed out, "Well, he's not doin' too bad." He pointed to a man, Padra, who was running along one of the pathways barely ahead of the Futurekind.

Rose asked, "Is it me, or does that look like a hunt? Come on!"

Padra ran as the Futurekind chased him. Rose, Martha and Jack ran along a roadway. Jack laughed gleefully, "Oh, I've missed this!" They reached Padra and Jack got a hold of him and reassured, "I've got you."

Padra said, "We've gotta run! They're coming! They're coming!"

Jack passed Padra to Rose then pulled out his revolver and aimed it at the Futurekind. Rose warned, "Jack, don't you dare!" Jack fired into the air and the Futurekind stopped.

Martha asked, "What the hell are they?"

Padra replied, "There's more of them. We've got to keep going."

Rose said, "I've got a ship nearby. It's safe. It's not far, it's just over there." She looked back the way they came to see more of the Futurekind. "Maybe not."

Padra said, "We're close to the silo. If we get to the silo, then we're safe."

Rose asked Jack and Martha, "Silo?"

Jack agreed, "Silo."

Martha said, "Silo for me."

The four ran to the silo followed by the Futurekind. They arrived at a gated area with watchtowers and guards. Padra said, "It's the Futurekind! Open the gate!"

A guard commanded, "Show me your teeth! Show me your teeth! Show me your teeth!"

Padra ordered, "Show them your teeth."

Rose, Martha, Jack and Padra gritted their teeth. The guard said, "Human! Let 'em in! Let 'em in!" They opened the gate and the four ran inside. The guard ordered, "Close! Close! Close!" He fired his gun at the ground in front of the Futurekind.

The chieftain said, "Humans. Humani. Make feast."

The guard ordered them, "Go back to where you came from. I said go back! Go back!" He aimed his gun.

Jack whispered to Rose, "Oh, don't tell him to put down his gun."

Rose whispered back, "He's not my responsibility."

Jack asked, "And I am?" He scoffed. "That makes a change."

The chieftain continued, "Kind watch you. Kind hungry." The chieftain signaled the others and they backed away.

Rose said to the guard, "Thanks for that."

The guard said, "Right. Let's get you inside."

Padra said, "My name is Padrafet Shafekane. Please tell me, can you take me to Utopia?"

The guard chuckled, "Oh yes, sir. Yes, I can." The guard led them into a large tunnel carved into a mountain, the silo.

* * *

Yana and Chantho were working in his lab when Atillo's voice comes over the tannoy, "Professor! We've got four new humans inside. One of them, Rose Tyler, is calling herself a scientist."

Yana jumped up, excited, "A scientist! Oh my word! Just... just, Chantho... oh, I don't know! I'm coming!" He left.

* * *

Rose, Martha, Jack and Padra were standing with LT Attilo. Rose described the TARDIS, "It's a box, a big blue box. I'm sorry, but I really need it back. It's stuck out there."

Padra said, "I'm sorry, but my family were heading for the silo. Did they get here? My mother is Kistane Shafekane. My brother is Beltone."

Attilo said, "The computers are down but you can check the paperwork. Creet!" A young boy of about 10 stuck his head around a corner. "Passenger needs help."

Creet came out, "Right. What d'you need?" Padra walked over to Creet and looked at his clipboard.

Attilo turned to Rose, "A blue box, you said."

Rose replied, "Yeah. Big, tall, wooden. Says "Police"."

Attilo said, "We're driving out for a last water collection. I'll see what I can do."

Rose sighed, "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Creet said to Padra, "Come on."

Martha asked, "Sorry, but how old are you?"

Creet replied, "Old enough to work. This way." They followed Creet through corridors lined with people camping. Creet called, "Kistane Shafekane. Kistane Shafekane. Kistane and Beltone Shafekane? Looking for a Kistane and Beltone Shafekane."

Padra called, "The Shafekanes anyone?"

"Anyone? Kistane and Beltone Shafekane? Anyone know the Shafekane family? Anyone called Shafekane?"

Martha said, "It's like a refugee camp."

Jack remarked, "Stinking." He passed a rather large man who stared at him. "Ooh, sorry. No offence."

Rose said, "Don't you see? Humans! Humans! You survived. Oh, much better than a million years evolving into clouds of gas. And then another million as downloads, but you always return to the same basic shape. The central humans."

Creet called, "Kistane Shafekane."

Rose went on, "End of the universe and here you are. Invincible! That's the word! Invincible!"

Creet went on calling, "Is there a Kistane Shafekane?"

Kistane stood up, "That's me." She gasped when she saw Padra.

Padra said, "Mother?"

"Oh my God."

"Beltone?" He ran to embrace his family.

Martha said, "It's not all bad news."

As Jack walked down the corridor, a good-looking man passed by. Jack smiled flirtatiously, "Captain Jack Harkness." He shook the man's hand. "And who are you?"

Rose, who examining a door, using her sonic screwdriver to try and open it, warned, "Stop it. Give me a hand with this." Jack reluctantly let go of the man's hand before he and Martha joined Rose. "It's half deadlocked. See if you can overwrite the code." Jack set to work on the keypad while Rose continued to use her sonic screwdriver. "Let's find out where we are." The door slid open and Rose almost fell into the silo.

Jack grabbed Rose before she fell, "Gotcha."

Rose said, "Thanks."

Jack asked, "How did you cope without me?"

Rose grinned, "Who said I did?"

Martha said, "Now that is what I call a rocket."

Rose said, "They're not refugees, they're passengers."

"He said they were going to Utopia."

Rose mumbled, "The perfect place. 100 trillion years, it's still the same old dream. Do you recognize those engines?"

Jack replied, "Nope. Whatever it is, it's not rocket science. But it's hot, though."

Rose agreed, "Boiling." They stepped back and Jack closed the door. "But if the universe is falling apart, what does Utopia mean?"

Yana ran up to them and looked between Rose and Martha. He asked Martha, "Rose Tyler?"

Rose grinned, "That's me."

Yana took Rose's hand and led her away muttering, "Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good. Good."

Rose looked back to the others and grinned, "I'm good apparently." As Rose, Jack and Martha followed Yana, they don't notice one woman at the wall baring her teeth revealing herself to be one of the Futurekind.

* * *

In the lab, Chantho welcomed them, "Chan, welcome, tho."

Yana, showing Rose everything, explained, "This is the gravitissimal accelerator. It's part of the..."

Chantho said again, "Chan, welcome, tho."

Yana went on, "And over here is the footprint impellor system. If you know anything about endtime gravity..."

Martha smiled, "Hello. Who are you?"

Chantho replied, "Chan, Chantho, tho."

"But we can't get it to harmonize!"

Jack flirted, "Captain Jack Harkness."

Rose warned, "Stop it."

Jack protested, "Can't I say hello to anyone?"

Rose sighed, "Jack, you and I both know, that 'Hello' is Captain Jack Harkness for: 'Hey gorgeous, how bout I show you some of my moves.'"

Martha bit her tongue to try and hold her laughter in, failing miserably, as Chantho giggled, "Chan, I do not protest, tho."

Jack said, "Maybe later, Blue." He winked. "So, what have we got here?"

Martha followed Jack, curious about a sound coming from his pack. Rose asked Yana, "And all this feeds into the rocket?"

Yana replied, "Yes, except without a stable footprint we'll never achieve escape velocity. If only we could harmonize the five impact patterns and unify them, well, we might yet make it. What do you think, Rose? Any ideas?"

Rose stuttered, "Well, um, basically... sort of... not a clue."

Yana asked, "Nothing?"

Rose replied, "I'm not from around these parts. I've never seen a system like it. Sorry."

Yana, dejected, said, "No, no. I'm sorry. It's my fault. There's been so little help."

In the sitting area, Martha was examining Jack's bag and pulled out a bubbling container with a hand in it and cried out, "Oh my God." She set the hand on a table and the others came over. "You've got a hand. A hand in a jar. A hand in a jar in your bag."

Rose, disgusted, said, "Come on, Jack! How much more help could you possibly need in a bedroom?"

Jack argued, "It's not for me. I know how to satisfy my ladies. That's the Doctor's hand."

Rose asked, "The Doctor's hand?"

Jack shrugged, "I said I had a Doctor detector."

Chantho uneasily asked, "Chan, is this a tradition amongst your people, tho?"

Martha replied, "Not on my street. What d'you mean that's the Doctor's hand? I've seen pictures of the Doctor. He has both his hands. And might I add, he is impossibly skinny."

Rose argued, "Oi!" She then said, "Long story. The Doctor lost his hand Christmas Day. In a swordfight."

Martha asked in disbelief, "What? And he grew another hand?"

Rose replied, "Um yeah. Yeah he did. He's like me, remember? I can heal myself with regeneration energy. So can he. Only I can alo heal myself with other stuff than regeneration energy. Like golden dust.

Yana asked, "Might I ask what species are you?"

Rose replied, "Time Lord. Last of. Heard of them? Legend or anything?" Chantho and Yana just stared blankly. "Not even a myth? Blimey, end of the universe is a bit humbling."

Chantho chimed in, "Chan, It is said that I am the last of my species too, tho."

Rose turned to her, "I'm sorry. And what was your name again?"

Yana replied, "My assistant and good friend, Chantho. A survivor of the Malmooth. This was their planet, Malcassairo, before we took refuge."

Rose asked, "The city outside, that was yours?"

Chantho replied, "Chan, the conglomeration died, tho."

Rose grinned, "Conglomeration! That's what I said!"

Jack whispered, "You're supposed to say sorry."

Rose said, "Oh, yes. So very sorry."

Chantho said, "Chan, most grateful, tho."

Martha, still taking in everything, asked, "He grew another hand?"

Rose replied, "I did too once."

Martha turned to her, "You grew another hand?"

Rose said, "No! Course not! I grew another thumb. It's surprising how toddlers don't leave you alone even after you regenerate." Martha stared at her hand in disbelief. Rose grinned and wiggled her fingers, "Hello. It's fine. Look. Really, it's me." She held out her hand and wiggled her fingers again before shaking Martha's hand.

Martha laughed nervously, "All this time and you're still full of surprises."

Rose clicked her tongue and winked. Chantho remarked, "Chan, you are most unusual, tho."

Rose grinned, "I know. I've been told."

Jack asked, "So what about those things outside? The Beastie Boys. What are they?"

Yana replied, "We call them the Futurekind. Which is a myth in itself, but, uh, it is feared they are what we will become. Unless we reach Utopia."

Rose asked, "And Utopia is..."

Yana replied, "Oh, every human knows of Utopia. Where have you been?"

Rose replied, "Bit of a wanderer. Like a hermit."

Yana inquired, "A hermit with friends?"

Rose grinned, "Hermits United. We meet up every ten years. Swap stories about caves. It's all good fun... for a hermit. So, um, Utopia?"

Yana crooked his finger and led them to a computer that showed a navigational chart with a blinking red dot. He explained, "The call came from across the stars over and over again. Come to Utopia. Originated from that point."

Rose asked, "Where is that?"

Yana replied, "Oh, it's far beyond the Condensate Wilderness. Out towards the wildlands and the dark matter reefs. Calling us in. The last of the humans. Scattered across the night."

Rose asked, "What do you think's out there?"

Yana said, "I don't know. A colony, a city, some sort of haven? The Science Foundation created the Utopia Project thousands of years ago to preserve mankind, to find a way of surviving beyond the collapse of reality itself. Now perhaps they found it. Perhaps not. But it's worth a look, don't you think?"

Rose said, "Yep. And the signal keeps modulating, so it's not automatic. There's a good sign. Someone's out there. And that's... oh, that's a navigation matrix, isn't it? So you can fly without stars to guide you." She noticed something was wrong with Yana. "Professor? Professor?"

Yana snapped out of his daze and said, "I... Right, that's enough talk. There's work to do. Now if you could leave. Thank you." He walked away.

Rose asked, "You all right?"

Yana replied, "Yes. I'm fine! And busy!"

Rose said, "Except that rocket's not going to fly, is it? This footprint mechanism thing, it's not working."

"We'll find a way!"

Rose went on, "You're stuck on this planet. And you haven't told them, have you? That lot out there, they still think they're gonna fly."

"Well, it's better to let them live in hope."

Rose said, "Quite right, too. And I must say, Professor..." She removed her extra jacket and Jack took it as she passed. "Um, what was it?"

Yana replied, "Yana."

Rose grinned, "Professor Yana. This new science is way beyond me, but all the same, a boost reversal circuit, in any time frame, must be a circuit which reverses the boost. So, I wonder, what would happen if I did this?" She picked up the circuit and used the sonic on it before switching it on giving them power.

Chantho gasped, "Chan, it's working, tho!"

Yana asked, "But how did you do that?"

Rose grinned, "Oh, we've been chatting away. I forgot to tell you, I'm brilliant."

* * *

Attilo announced, "All passengers prepare for immediate boarding." Families were getting their items together. "I repeat, all passengers prepare for immediate boarding."

In the lab, everyone was working away at different controls. "Destination: Utopia." In the engine control room, Atillo hit some switches on the banks of machinery. Above, the gates opened to allow the water tanker in. "All troops fall back to the silo. I repeat, all troops fall back to the silo."

Outside the gates, the Futurekind watched. A guard ordered, "Inside! Everyone inside! C'mon! Move, move, move!"

Down in the engine room, Atillo looked into a second room containing five cylinders. Padra and his family were in a queue heading for the rocket. "I repeat, all passengers prepare for immediate boarding."

Martha and Chantho were heading in the opposite direction from the queues carrying circuit boards. Martha asked, "Excuse me. Hey, what was your name? Creet."

Creet replied, "That's right, miss."

"Who are you with, Creet? You got family?"

"No, miss. There's just me."

Martha said, "Well, good luck. What do you think it's going to be like in Utopia?"

Creet grinned, "My mum used to say the skies are made of diamonds."

Martha smiled, "Good for her. Go on, off you go. Get your seat." Creet continued on. After Martha and Chantho passed, the Futurekind infiltrator stepped out and watched them leave.

* * *

Rose and Yana were working on either side of a large clear circuit board in the centre of the lab. Rose sniffed the cord in her hands and asked, "Is this...?"

Yana replied, "Yes, gluten extract. Binds the neutralino map together."

"But that's food. You've built this system out of food and string and staples. Professor Yana, you're a genius."

Yana scoffed, "Says the woman who made it work."

Rose said, "Ooh... it's easy coming in at the end but... you're stellar. This is... this is magnificent."

Yana said, "Well, even my title is an affectation. There hasn't been such a thing as a university for over a thousand years. I've spent my life going from one refugee ship to another."

Rose commented, "If you had been born in a different time, you'd be revered." Yana chuckled. "I mean it. Throughout the galaxies."

"Oh, those damned galaxies. They had to go and collapse. Some admiration would have been nice. Just a little. Just once."

Rose grinned, "Well you've got it now. But that footprint engine thing. You can't activate it from onboard. It's gotta be from here. You're staying behind."

Yana replied, "With Chantho. She won't leave without me. Simply refuses."

"You would give your life so they could fly."

Yana said, "Oh, I think I'm a little too old for Utopia. Time I had some sleep."

Attilo spoke over tannoy, "Professor, tell Rose we've found her blue box."

Jack called, "Rose."

Rose and Yana joined Jack by the monitor that showed the TARDIS safely inside the silo. Rose laughed, "Professor, it's a wild stab in the dark, but I may just have found you a way out." She headed into the TARDIS. Rose brought out a long power line from the TARDIS out into the lab and said, "Extra power." She inserted it into outlet. "Little bit of a cheat, but who's counting? Jack, you're in charge of the retro-feeds."

Martha and Chantho returned. Martha, on seeing the TARDIS, said, "Oh, am I glad to see that thing."

Chantho went to Yana who was sitting down and asked, "Chan, Professor, are you all right, tho?"

Yana replied, "Yes, I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine. Just get on with it."

Jack ordered, "Connect those circuits into the spar, same as that last lot. But quicker."

Martha scoffed, "Yes, sir."

Rose went to Yana and said, "You don't have to keep working. We can handle it."

Yana said, "It's just a headache. Just... Just noise inside my head, Rose. Constant noise inside my head."

Rose asked, "What sort of noise?"

Yana replied, "It's the sound of drums. More and more as though it's getting closer."

Rose's eyes showed pain as she said softly, "Koschei?"

Yana looked at her in confusion, "I'm sorry?"

Rose shook her head and replied, "Nothing. When did it start? The drumming?"

Yana replied, "Oh, I've had it all my life. Every waking hour. Still, no rest for the wicked." He stood and went back to work.

Martha and Chantho were working on the circuits. Martha asked, "How long have you been with the professor?"

Chantho replied, "Chan, 17 years, tho."

Martha muttered, "Blimey. A long time."

Chantho said, "Chan, I adore him, tho."

"Oh right, and he..."

Chantho replied, "Chan... I don't think he even notices, tho." Martha let out a small laugh. "Chan, but I am happy to serve, tho."

Martha asked, "Do you mind if I ask? Do you have to start every sentence with "Chan"?"

Chantho replied, "Chan, yes, tho."

"And end every sentence with..."

Chantho replied, "Chan, tho, tho."

Martha asked, "What would you happen if you didn't?"

Chantho replied, "Chan, that would be rude, tho."

"What, like swearing?"

"Chan, indeed, tho."

Martha urged, "Go on, just once."

Chantho, nervously, said, "Chan, I can't, tho."

Martha begged, "Oh, do it for me."

Chantho said, "No." They giggled like two schoolgirls.

* * *

Atillo was in the control room. He called, "Professor!" No connection. "Systems are down." He typed Yana into the system. "Professor, are you getting me?"

Yana came into focus and said, "I'm here! We're ready! Now all you need to do is connect the couplings. Then we can launch." He lost connection with Atillo. "God sakes! This equipment! Needs rebooting all the time!"

Martha asked, "Anything I can do? I've finished that lot."

Yana said, "Yes, if you could." He got up so Martha could have his seat. "Just press the reboot key every time the picture goes out."

Martha replied, "Certainly, sir. Just don't ask me to do shorthand."

Attilo spoke onscreen, "Are you still there?"

Yana replied, "Ah, present and correct. Send your man inside. We'll keep the levels down from here."

* * *

In the control room, Atillo slid open the door for one of his men in a hazmat suit, Jate. Attilo reported, "He's inside. And good luck to him."

Yana said to Jack, "Captain, keep the levels below the red."

Rose asked, "Where is that room?"

Yana replied, "It's underneath the rocket. Fix the couplings and the footprint can work. But the entire chamber is flooded with stet radiation."

"Stet? Never heard of it."

Yana chuckled, "You wouldn't want to. But it's safe enough. We can hold the radiation back from here." They watched on the monitor as Jate worked on the couplings. Atillo watched through the window in the door. An alarm began to sound. Yana said, "It's rising... 0.2. Keep it level!"

Jack replied, "Yes, sir!"

Jate moved on to the second coupling. The Futurekind woman found the power room and switched off fuses causing more alarms to go off. Chantho said, "Chan, we're losing power, tho!"

The Futurekind woman found a weight and threw it at the fuse box causing irreparable damage. Rose said, "Radiation's rising!"

Jack reported, "We've lost control!"

Yana said, "The chamber's going to flood."

Rose ordered, "Jack! Override the vents!"

Jate kept working. Attilo ordered, "Get out! Get out of there!

Jate!" The woman laughed at the flames. Two armed guards found her. Guard 1 shouted, "Oi! You!" The woman turned. "Go!" They fired their weapons.

* * *

In the lab, Jack took hold of two live cables and said, "We can jump start the override!" He held both cables together.

Rose snapped, "Jack, no! Don't! It's going to flare!"

Jack screamed as the power coursed through him. The others watched helpless as he then fell to the floor.

Attilo shouted, "Jate, get out of there! Get out!" Within the suit, Jate's body disintegrated and the suit fell to the floor. Attilo screamed, "No!"

Martha rushed to Jack and said, "I've got him."

Chantho warned, "Chan, don't touch the cables, tho." She pushed them aside. Everyone rushed to check on Jack.

Yana said, "Oh, I'm so sorry."

Rose said, "The chamber's flooded with radiation, yeah?" Martha started mouth-to-mouth on Jack.

Yana replied, "Without the couplings, the engines will never start. It was all for nothing!"

Rose stood up and said, "I don't know about that." She walked forward. "Martha, leave him." She pulled her up gently.

Martha said, "You've gotta let me try."

Rose said, "Come on. Come on. Just listen to me. Now leave him alone. It strikes me, Professor, you've got a room a man can't enter without dying. Is that right?"

Yana replied, "Yes."

Rose grinned, "Well..." Jack gasped for breath as he came back to life. "I've got just the man."

Jack asked, "Was someone kissing me?"

* * *

Jack and Rose raced through the silo to the control room. Rose told Atillo, "Lieutenant, get onboard the rocket! I promise you're gonna fly."

"The chamber's flooded!"

Rose said, "Trust me. We've found a way of tripping the system. Run!" Atillo left while Jack removed his shirt. "Wh... What are you taking your clothes off for?"

Jack replied, "I'm going in."

Rose said, "Well by the looks of it, I'd say that stet radiation doesn't affect clothing, only flesh."

Jack grinned, "I look good though."

Rose slapped his are playfully and rolled her eyes. "You're impossible."

Jack stopped at door and asked, "How long have you known?"

Rose replied, "Ever since I became a Time Lord again. Good luck." Jack entered the room and went straight to the couplings. Rose watched from the window.

Martha sat at the computer, "We lost picture when that thing flared up. Rose, are you there?"

Rose replied, "Receiving, yeah. He's inside."

Martha asked, "And still alive?"

Rose replied, "Yep."

Yana said, "But he should evaporate. What sort of a man is he?"

Martha replied, "I've only just met him. Rose sort of travels through time and space and picks people up. God, I make us sound like stray dogs. Maybe we are."

Yana asked, "She travels in time?" He looked away distractedly.

Martha replied, "Don't ask me to explain it. That's a TARDIS. The sports car of time travel, she says."

Yana heard Martha's voice echoing in his head, "That's a TARDIS. That's a TARDIS. That's a TARDIS."

* * *

Rose asked, "When did you first realize?"

Jack replied, "Earth 1892. Got in a fight in Ellis Island. A man shot me through the heart. Then I woke up. Thought it was kinda strange. But then it never stopped. Fell off a cliff, trampled by horses, World War I, World War II, poison, strangulation, a stray javelin..." Rose winced. "In the end, I got the message, I'm the man who can never die. And all that time the Doctor knew."

Rose said, "That's probably why he left you behind. It's not easy even just... just looking at you Jack, 'cause you're wrong."

"Thanks."

"You are, I can't help it. I'm a Time Lord. It's instinct. It's in my guts. You're a fixed point in time a space. You're a fact. That's never meant to happen. Even the TARDIS reacted against you, tried to shake you off. Flew all the way to the end of the universe just to get rid of you."

Jack said, "So what you're saying is that you're, uh," He finished third coupling. "Prejudiced?"

Rose grinned fondly, "I never thought of it like that."

Jack chuckled, "Yeah." In the lab, Martha and Chantho were listening, Yana standing behind them, staring at the TARDIS. Jack said, "Last thing I remember back when I was mortal... I was facing three Daleks. Death by extermination. And then I came back to life. What happened?"

Rose replied, "Me."

Jack said, "I thought he sent you back home."

Rose replied, giving a small laugh, "You think I would just stay there? I came back. Opened the heart of the TARDIS and absorbed the time vortex."

Jack asked, "What does that mean, exactly?"

Rose replied, "No one's ever meant to have that power. If a Time Lord did that, he'd become a god, a vengeful god. But I was human back then. Everything I ever did was too human. I'm a Time Lord now, but back then, I was too human, Jack. I was the perfect cross of a human and a Time Lord. I could bear the vortex but my intentions stayed the same. I brought you back to life but I couldn't control it. I brought you back forever. It's my fault." She chuckled, "That's something, I suppose. The final act of the Time War was life. And I did it."

Yana paled, "Time War" echoing in his head.

Jack asked, "Do you think you could change me back?"

Rose replied, "The Doctor took the power out of me. And if I tried, Jack. If I tried, I'd turn vengeful. And the Doctor wouldn't be there to stop me. He's not just living on a parallel world, he's trapped there. The walls have closed."

Jack said, "I'm sorry."

Rose sighed, "Yeah."

"I went back to your estate, in the 90s, just once or twice. Watched you growing up. Never said hello, timelines and all that."

Rose asked, "Do you wanna die?"

Jack, struggling with coupling, said, "Oh, this one's a little stuck."

"Jack?"

Jack replied, "I thought I did. I dunno. But this lot, you see them out here surviving and that's fantastic." He moved onto last coupling.

Rose said, "You may be out there somewhere."

Jack laughed, "I could go meet myself."

Rose teased, "The only man you're ever gonna be happy with."

Jack laughed, "This new Time Lord you, it's kinda cheeky."

Yana paled again, "Time Lord" echoing in his head. Martha said, "I never understand half the things she says." She turned and saw Yana. "What's wrong?"

Chantho asked, "Chan, Professor, what is it, tho?"

Yana said, "Time travel. They say there was time travel back in the old days. I never believed. But what would I know? I'm just a stupid old man. Never could keep time. Always late, always lost. Even this thing never worked." He pulled out a fob watch from his waistcoat pocket. "Time and time and time again. Always running out on me."

Martha paled at seeing it and asked, "Can I have a look at that?"

Yana replied, "Oh, it's only an old relic." He chuckled. "Like me."

Martha asked, "Where did you get it?"

"Hm? I was found with it."

"What do you mean?"

Yana replied, remembering, "An orphan in the storm. I was a naked child found on the coast of the Silver Devastation. Abandoned with only this."

Martha asked, "Have you opened it?"

Yana replied, "Why would I? It's broken."

Martha asked, "How do you know it's broken if you never opened it?"

"It's stuck. It's old. It's not meant to be. I don't know." Martha took the watch and turned it over. It beared the same engravings as Rose's. She stepped back and breathed nervously. Yana asked, "Does it matter?"

Martha replied, "No. It's... nothing. It's... Listen, everything's fine up here. I'm gonna see if Rose needs me."

* * *

Jack released the last coupling. "Yes!"

Rose said, "Now get out of there! Come on!"

Martha ran through the corridors. Jack re-entered the control room as Rose called Atillo, "Lieutenant, everyone on board?"

Attilo said, "Ready and waiting."

"Stand by! Two minutes to ignition." She hung up.

Attilo announced, "Ready to launch. Outer doors sealed. Countdown commences T minus 99... 98..."

Jack and Rose were at the controls when Martha ran in. Rose said, "Nearly there. The footprint is a gravity pulse. It stamps down, the rocket shoots up. Bit primitive. It's gonna take the both of us to keep it stable."

Martha moved in front of her as she worked and said, "Rose, it's the professor. He's got this watch. He's got a fob watch. It's the same as yours. Same writing on it. Same... everything. Except it's not black like yours, it's just gold."

Rose said, "Don't be ridiculous."

"I asked him. He said he's had it all his life."

Jack said, "So he's got the same watch. Big deal."

Martha argued, "Yeah, but it's not a watch. It's this chameleon thing."

Rose, flustered, said, "No, no, no. It's this... This thing, this device, it rewrites biology, changes a Time Lord into a human."

Martha said, "And it's the same watch."

Rose replied, "It can't be." An alarm blared and Rose tried to fix it.

Jack said, "That means he could be a Time Lord. You might not be the last one."

Rose ordered, "Jack, keep it level!"

Martha asked, "But that's brilliant, isn't it?"

Rose replied, "Yes, it is. Course it is. Depends which one. Brilliant, fantastic, yeah. But they died, the Time Lords. All of them, they died. The Doctor killed them."

"Not if he was human."

Rose snarled, eyes glowing, "What did he say, Martha? What did he say?"

Martha gasped, "He looked at the watch like he could hardly see it. Like that perception filter thing."

Rose asked with frightened eyes with just a little bit of hope, "What about now? Can he see it now?"

The countdown continued, "13, 12, 11, 10..." '

Jack said, "If he escaped the Time War then it's the perfect place to hide. The end of the universe."

Martha said, "Think of what the Face of Boe said. His dying words. He said..."

Rose launched the rocket. Up in his lab, Yana opened the watch and released its contents. In the control room, Rose knew what happened. She muttered, "Oh, Koschei, what have you done?" She remembered the Face of Boe's words and made the connection. The Face of Boe's last words on New Earth echoed in Rose's mind, _"You" Y typed into the computer, "are" A, "not" N, "alone" A._ "Yana" blinked on the computer screen. The Futurekind watched as the rocket lifted off and howled.

* * *

Rose, who was on the phone to rocket, asked, "Lieutenant, have you achieved velocity? Have you done it? Lieutenant! Have you done it?"

Attilo replied, "Affirmative. We'll see you in Utopia."

Rose said, "Good luck." She hung up the phone and ran from the control room. Martha and Jack followed.

Yana threw a lever that closed and locked a main door before Rose got there. Chantho said, "Chan, but you've locked them in, tho."

Rose got out her sonic screwdriver while Jack tried the keypad. Rose shouted, "Get it open! Get it open!"

Yana said, "Not to worry, my dear. As one door closes, another must open." He threw another switch. The power went down at the main gate and the Futurekind realised they could get in.

Chantho pleaded, "Chan, you must stop, tho!" Yana ignored her as he worked various controls around the lab. "Chan, but you've lowered the defences! The Futurekind will get in, tho!"

The Futurekind rushed the gates. Jack got the door open and they ran through. Chantho said, "Chan, Professor, I'm so sorry but I must stop you. You're destroying all our work, tho."

Yana turned and saw Chantho holding a gun on him and said, "Oh... now I can say I was provoked." He held out one of the live cables.

Going down the halls, Rose, Jack and Martha ran into the Futurekind forcing them to backtrack.

Yana, still holding the sparking cable, asked, "Did you never think, in all those years standing beside me, to ask about that watch? Never? Did you never think, not ever, that you could set me free?"

Chantho whimpered, "Chan, I'm sorry, tho. Chan, I'm so sorry."

Yana spat, "And you with your "chan" and your "tho" driving me insane."

"Chan, Professor, please..."

Yana shouted, "That is not my name! The Professor... was an invention. So perfect a disguise that I forgot who I am."

Chantho asked fearfully, "Chan, who are you, tho?"

Yana said in a low whisper, "I am the Master." He thrust the cable forward.

* * *

The Futurekind chased Rose, Martha and Jack through the corridors. Jack stopped at an intersecting hallway and shouted, "This way!"

The Master knelt and reached out to take the canister containing the Doctor's hand. Rose, Martha and Jack arrived at the locked lab door. Jack worked on the keypad. Rose looked through the window and shouted, "Professor!" She pounded on window. "Professor, let me in! Let me in! Jack, get the door open!"

The Master walked to the computer displaying the navigational chart for Utopia. Rose kept on shouting, "Professor! Professor, where are you?! Professor! Professor, are you there?! Please, I need to explain! Whatever you do, don't open that watch!"

The Master removed the circuit board and said, scornfully, "Utopia."

Martha yelled. "They're coming!"

Rose shouted, "Professor!" The Master pulled the cables from the TARDIS. Rose pleaded, "Open the door, please! I'm begging you, Professor! Please! Listen to me!" Chantho, lying on the floor, reached for her gun. "Open the door, please!"

The Master turned and Chantho fired. The Master groaned and staggered back against the TARDIS. Jack hit the keypad with the butt of his revolver and the door opened. Rose rushed inside and stopped, facing the Master. She moved forward but the Master backed into the TARDIS, locking it. Rose tried her key but the Master flicked a switch so a key wouldn't work. He then headed up to the console. Rose pulled out the sonic screwdriver. Inside, the Master pressed a button on the console to prevent that from working as well and said, "Deadlocked."

Rose pounded on the TARDIS and shouted, "Let me in! Let me in!"

Martha knelt by Chantho and said, "She's dead."

Jack was at the door, "I've broken the lock! Give me a hand!"

Rose shouted, "I'm begging you! Everything's changed! It's only the two of us! We're the only ones left!" Martha went to help Jack at the door. "Just let me in!"

The Master sneered, "Killed by an insect! A girl! How inappropriate. Still, if the Vixen, Rose Tyler, can be young and strong, then so can I. The Master... reborn."

The Master stood in front of the console, head and arms flung back, and the regeneration started. Bright golden lights poured out from his neck and arms. He screamed. Outside, Rose could see the light and hear the scream. The Futurekind arrived at the door and Martha and Jack tried to hold them back as the door wasn't fully closed. Jack shouted, "Rose! You'd better think of something!"

Inside the TARDIS, a younger Master, looking to be in his early 30s, woke next to the Doctor's hand. He stood slowly, amazed and laughed, "Ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha!" He ran about the console. "Ha, ha, ha!" He opened the speaker. "Rose... ooh, new voice." Low, "Hello," High, "Hello," Normal, "Hello. Anyway, why don't we stop and have a nice little chat while I tell you all my plans and you can work out a way to stop me? I don't think!"

Martha said, "Hold on! I know that voice!" The Futurekind Chieftain reached an arm through the door.

Rose said, "I'm asking you really properly! Just stop! Just think! Please, Koschei."

The Master snarled, "Use my name."

Rose breathed, "Master. I'm sorry."

"Tough!" He started the controls.

Rose held out her sonic screwdriver. Jack shouted, "I can't hold out much longer, Rose!"

The console sparked. The Master said, "Oh, no you don't!" He got the control column moving again. "End of the universe. Have fun. Bye bye!"

Martha yelled, "Rose, stop him!"

Martha and Jack fought off the Futurekind while Rose could only watch as the TARDIS dematerialised. She whispered, "Oh Koschei, what have you become?"

* * *

So, that's done with. Please review. I'll try to do the sound of drums today as well. No promises though.


	13. Sound of Drums

Chapter 13: Sound of Drums

Disclaimer: I don't own DoctorWho.

* * *

The quiet of an alleyway was disturbed as the time vortex opened and Rose, Martha and Jack appeared groaning. Martha moaned, "Oh, my head!"

Rose shook her head, "Time travel without a capsule. That's a pest."

Jack cracked his neck before they left the alley. They walked along a main street taking in their surroundings. Jack said, "Still, at least we made it. Earth, 21st century by the looks of it. Ha, ha, talk about lucky."

Rose replied, "That wasn't luck, that was me." She flashed back to their last moments of Malcassairo.

* * *

 _Back on Malcassairo, Rose used her sonic screwdriver on Jack's vortex manipulator as he and Martha tried to keep the Futurekind out. Rose ordered, "Hold still! Don't move! Hold it still!"_

 _Jack said, "I'm telling you, it's broken! It hasn't worked for years!"_

 _Rose snapped, "That's because you didn't have me. Martha, grab hold!" She took Martha's hand and placed it on top of the manipulator. "Now!" They disappeared._

* * *

Rose, Martha and Jack were sitting in an area in the middle of a pedestrian-only road. Jack said, "The moral is, if you're gonna get stuck at the end of the universe, get stuck with an ex-Time Agent and his vortex manipulator."

Martha chimed in, "But this Master bloke, he's got the TARDIS. He could be anywhere in time and space."

Rose replied, "No, he's here. Trust me." She looked around and saw Saxon campaign posters plastered everywhere.

Martha asked, "Who is he, anyway? And that voice at the end, that wasn't the professor."

Jack replied, "If the Master's a Time Lord, he must have regenerated."

Martha asked, "What does that mean?"

"Means he's changed his face, voice, body, everything. New man." Rose noticed a homeless man tapping a repeating rhythm on an enamel mug.

Martha asked, "Then how are we gonna find him?" The tapping echoed.

Rose snapped out of her daze and replied, "I'll know him, the moment I see him. Time Lords always do."

Martha said, "But hold on." She noticed the posters. "If he could be anyone... We missed the election. But it can't be..." Rose stood slowly, as did Jack. They walked towards a giant screen showing the news. Martha followed.

A newscaster said, "Mr Saxon has returned from the Palace and is greeting the crowd inside Saxon Headquarters." The screen showed Saxon walking downstairs with an entourage, Lucy, his wife, at his side.

Martha went on, "I said I knew that voice. When he spoke inside the TARDIS. I've heard that voice hundreds of times. I've seen him. We all have. That was the voice of Harold Saxon."

Rose mumbled, "That's him. He's Prime Minister."

A photographer said on screen, "Mr Saxon, this way, sir. Come on, kiss for the lady, sir."

"The Master is Prime Minister of Great Britain." Saxon kissed the woman at his side. "The Master and his wife, apparently!"

Saxon stepped forward to speak to the press, "This country has been sick. This country needs healing. This country needs care to bloom it back to a true old English Rose." He smiled into the camera.

* * *

Martha took Rose and Jack to her flat. Rose asked, "What have you got? Computer, laptop, anything?" Jack tried to make a call on his mobile. "Jack, who are you phoning? You can't tell anyone, we're here!"

Jack replied, "Just some friends of mine, but there's no reply..."

Martha asked, handing Rose the laptop, "Here you go. Any good?"

Jack took the laptop and said, "I can show you the Saxon websites. He's been around for ages." He sat at the desk.

Martha said, "That's so weird though. It's the day after the election. That's only four days after I met you."

Rose muttered, "We went flying all around the universe while he was here the whole time. Mind you, it's better than when I was whisked away as a human."

Martha asked, "You gonna tell us who he is?"

"He's a Time Lord."

Martha asked, "What about the rest of it? I mean, who'd call himself the Master?"

Rose mumbled to herself, "My best friend." She said to Jack, "Come on, show me Harold Saxon."

Martha checked her answering machine. There was one from Tish, "Martha, where are you? I've got this new job. You won't believe it. It's weird, they just phoned me up out of the blue. I'm working for..."

Martha shut off the machine and scoffed, "Oh, like it matters."

A campaign commercial for Saxon played with noteworthy supporters, _"I'm voting Saxon. He can tick my box any day."_

" _Vote Saxon! Go Harry!"_

" _I think Mr Saxon is exactly what this country needs. He's a very fine man. And he's handsome too."_

Jack stopped the commercial on the website and said, "Former Minister of Defence. First came to prominence when he shot down the Racnoss on Christmas Eve." He turned to Rose, "Nice work on that, by the way."

Rose, who was sitting on the couch arm, grinned, "Oh, thanks."

Martha said, "He goes back years. He's famous. Everyone knows his story. Look. Cambridge University, Rugby blue, won the Athletics thing, wrote a novel, went into business, marriage, everything. He's got a whole life."

Jack was making tea in the kitchen and he said, "But he's got the TARDIS. Maybe the Master went back in time and has been living here for decades."

Rose was sitting at the desk and replied, "No."

Jack asked, "Why not? Worked for me."

Rose replied, "When he was stealing the TARDIS, the only thing I could do was fuse the coordinates. I locked them permanently. From Utopia. He can only travel between the year 100 trillion and the last place the TARDIS landed. Which is right here, right now."

Jack asked, "Yeah, but a little leeway?"

Rose grinned sheepishly, "Well... 18 months, max. The most he could have been here is 18 months. So how has he managed all this? The Master was always sort of... hypnotic but this is huge."

Martha said, "I was gonna vote for him."

Rose asked in surprise, "Really?"

Martha replied, "Well, it was before I even met you. And I liked him."

Jack put in, "Me too."

Rose asked, "Why do you say that? What was his policy? What did he stand for?"

Martha dreamily replied, "I dunno. He always sounded... good." Her fingers started tapping. "Like you could trust him. Just nice. He spoke about... I can't really remember, but it was good. Just the sound of his voice."

"What's that?"

Martha snapped out of her trance and asked, startled, "What?"

Rose replied, "That! That tapping, that rhythm! What are you doing?"

Martha stammered, "I dunno. It's nothing. It's j... I dunno!"

A tune played from the website. "Saxon Broadcast All Channels" appeared onscreen. Rose turned on the TV and said sarcastically, "Oh joy. Our lord and master is speaking to his kingdom."

Onscreen Saxon was sitting in front of the ornate fireplace in the Cabinet Room and said, "Britain, Britain, Britain. What extraordinary times we've had. Just a few years ago, this world was so small. And then they came, out of the unknown, falling from the skies." Clip of the Slitheen ship. "You've seen it happen... Big Ben destroyed, a spaceship over London." Clip of the ghostly Cybermen. "All those ghosts and metal men." Clip of the Racnoss ship. "The Christmas star that came to kill. Time and time again the government told you nothing. Well not me. Not Harold Saxon. Because my purpose here today is to tell you this... citizens of Great Britain... I have been contacted. A message, for humanity, from beyond the stars." He nodded to someone off camera.

A video played of one of the spheres delivering the message in a female voice, "People of the Earth, we come in peace. We bring great gifts. We bring technology and wisdom and protection. And all we ask in return is your friendship."

Saxon pouted, "Ooh, sweet. And this species has identified itself. They're called the Toclafane."

Rose stood up and asked in disbelief, "What?!"

Saxon went on, "And tomorrow morning they will appear. Not in secret, but to all of you. Diplomatic relations with a new species will begin. Tomorrow, we take our place in the universe. Every man, woman and child. Every teacher and chemist and lorry driver and farmer. And every... oh, I don't know... medical student?"

Rose whipped around to look at Martha before turning the TV around to find a bomb ready to go off. She grabbed the laptop as they rushed out into the street just as the front window of her flat exploded. Rose asked, shaken, "All right?"

Jack replied, "Fine, yeah, fine."

Rose asked, "Martha?" Martha was using her mobile. "What are you doing?"

Martha replied, "He knows about me. What about my family?"

Rose warned, "Don't tell them anything!"

Martha snapped, "I'll do what I like! Mum? Oh my God, you're there."

Francine replied, "Course I'm here, sweetheart. You all right?"

Martha said, "I'm fine. I'm fine. Mum, has there been anyone asking about me?"

Francine said, "Martha, I think perhaps you should come 'round."

Martha replied, "I can't! Not now!"

Francine pleaded, "No, but it's your father. We've been talking and we thought we might give it another go."

Martha scoffed, oblivious to the truth, "Don't be so daft! Since when?"

Francine pleaded, "Just come 'round. Come to the house, we can celebrate."

Martha said, "You said you'd never get back with him in a million years."

"Ask him yourself."

She apparently handed the phone to Clive, who said, "Martha, it's me."

Martha asked in shock and disbelief, "Dad? What are you doing there?"

Clive replied, "Like your mother said, come 'round. We can explain everything."

Martha looked at Rose and saw the icy look on her face. She hesitantly asked, "Dad? Just say yes or no. Is there someone else there?"

Clive paused and shouted, "Yes! Just run!" There was the sound of a scuffle as Martha stared at the phone in shock. "Listen to me! Just run! I don't know who they are!"

Francine shrieked in the background, "We're trying to help her! Martha, don't listen to him!"

Martha asked, "Dad! What's going on? Dad?" Francine and Clive yelled at each other as the three looked to each other. Martha said, "I gotta help them!" She ran to her car.

Rose grabbed her shoulders and said, "That's exactly what they want! It's a trap!"

Martha snapped, "I don't care!"

Rose growled and got into the front passenger seat while Jack took the back. Martha started the car and drove recklessly down the road. Rose shouted, gripping on to her seat, "Corner!" Martha took the corner tightly, tyres squealing.

Martha was waiting for a call to connect on her mobile. She muttered, "C'mon, Tish. Pick up."

Tish picked up the phone and said, "Martha, I can't talk right now. We just made first contact. Did you see..." She was interrupted by someone. "What are you doing?!" There was then the sound of Tish dropping her phone and yelling, "Get off! Linda, tell them!"

Martha, Jack and Rose heard it all. Martha asked, "What's happening?! Tish!" She glanced at Rose. "It's your fault! It's all your fault!" Martha came around the corner and stopped the car.

Francine shouted, "Martha, get out of here! Get out!"

A blonde woman said, "Target identified." The police took position.

Rose ordered, "Martha, reverse." The police aimed their weapons at the car. Rose shouted, "Get us out of here, Martha, now!" Martha reversed into a 3-Point turn. The woman gave the word and the police opened fire.

Jack shouted, "Move it!" As they took off down the road, bullets shattered the rear window.

Martha, upset and sarcastic, said, "The only place we can go... planet Earth. Great."

Rose shouted, as Martha narrowly missed a corner, "Careful!"

Jack said carefully, "Now, Martha, listen to me. Do as I say. We've gotta ditch this car. Pull over. Right now!" They left the car and headed off on foot.

Rose said, "Martha, come on!"

Martha, who was on mobile, spoke up, "Leo! Oh, thank God! Leo, you gotta listen to me. Where are you?"

Leo replied, "I'm in Brighton. We came down with Boxer. Did you see that Saxon thing on telly?"

Martha said, "Leo, just listen to me. Don't go home, I'm telling you. Don't phone Mum or Dad or Tish. You've gotta hide."

"Shut up."

Martha pleaded, "On my life. You've gotta trust me. Go to Boxer's. Stay with him. Don't tell anyone! Just hide!"

Saxon's voice came on, "Ooh, a nice little game of hide-and-seek. I love that. But I'll find you, Martha Jones. Been a long time since we saw each other. Must be, what, one hundred trillion years?"

Martha said through gritted teeth, "Let them go, Saxon." Rose paced about. "Do you hear me?! Let them go!"

Rose took the phone from Martha and said softly, "I'm here."

Saxon, serious, took the phone off speaker and said, "Rose."

"Koschei."

Saxon shouted, "That's not my name!"

"Yes it is. What happened?"

Saxon ordered with gritted teeth, "Use. My. Name."

Rose sighed sadly, "Master."

Saxon smiled, satisfied, and said, "I like it when you say my name."

Rose whispered, "You chose it. Psychiatrist's field day."

Saxon said, "As the Doctor chose his, with you coming along a little after. The man who makes people better and the woman who makes scoundrels cower in fear. How pompous is that? Where is he? Where is good ol' Theta?"

Rose replied, "He's gone." She paused. "So... Prime Minister." She laughed slightly. Saxon laughed with her and Rose's hearts leapt for joy because of how easy it was to be with him, like when they were friends back on Gallifrey.

"I know. It's good, isn't it?"

Rose asked, "Who are those creatures? 'Cause there's no such thing as the Toclafane. It's just a made-up name like the Bogeyman."

Saxon said, "Do you remember all those fairy tales about the Toclafane when we were kids? Back home. Where is it, _Vixen_?" He spat her name like it was filth.

Rose replied, "Gone."

Saxon scoffed, "How can Gallifrey be gone?"

"It burnt."

"And the Time Lords?"

Rose answered shortly, "Dead. And the Daleks... more or less. What happened to you?"

Saxon said, "The Time Lords only resurrected me because they knew I'd be the perfect warrior for a Time War. I was there when the Dalek Emperor took control of the Cruciform. I saw it. I ran. I ran so far. Made myself human so they would never find me because... I was so scared."

Rose was on the verge of tears, "I know."

Saxon asked, "All of them? But now you and the Doctor, which must mean..."

"He was the only one who could end it. I gave him the location of the device before I died and he tried. He did. He tried everything."

Saxon asked, "And you?"

"The Doctor sent me away. Made me human. He found me again two years ago. Talk about luck." She chuckled dryly.

Saxon asked, "What did it feel like, though? You become a Time Lord again and your home's gone. Oh, tell me, how did it feel, Nixei?"

Rose whispered, "Stop it!"

Saxon said mockingly, "You must have been broken."

Rose said, "I became Time Lord again before the Doctor left. I've been alone ever since. But not anymore. Don't you see, all we've got is each other."

Saxon said, "You're right. We could play the Adam and Eve card."

Rose asked, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"Sure."

"You could stop this right now. We could leave this planet. We could fight across the constellations if that's what you want. But not on Earth."

"Too late."

Rose asked, "Why do you say that?"

Saxon replied, "The drumming. I thought it would stop but it never does. Never ever stops. Inside my head, the drumming, Rose. The constant drumming. Why don't you hear it?"

Rose pleaded, "I could help you. Please, let me help."

"It's everywhere. Listen, listen, listen. Here come the drums. Here come the drums." A man leaning on a building by Rose began tapping his hands against his legs.

Rose asked, "What have you done? Tell me how you've done this. What are those creatures? Tell me!"

Saxon said mockingly, "Ooh, look. You're on TV."

"Stop it! Answer me!"

Saxon said, "No, really. You're on telly! You and your little band, which, by the way, is ticking every demographic box. So, congratulations on that. Look, there you are! Ha!"

Rose saw a TV in a shop window. A BBC Newscaster said, _"They are known to be armed and extremely dangerous."_

"You're public enemies number one, two and three. Oh, and you can tell handsome Jack that I've sent his little gang off on a wild goose chase to the Himalayas so he won't be getting any help from them." He switched on CCTV outside the shop in time to see Martha and Jack joined Rose. "Now, go on, off you go. Why not start by turning to the right?"

Rose turned and noticed the camera and shouted, "He can see us." She used her sonic screwdriver on the camera.

Saxon scolded, "Ooh, you public menace. Better start running. Go on. Run!"

Rose said, "He's got control of everything."

Martha asked, "What do we do?"

Jack put in, "We've got nowhere to go."

Martha asked again, "Rose, what do we do?"

Saxon shouted, "Run for your life, Rose!"

Rose replied grimly and fiercely, "We run." Rose, Martha and Jack ran through a shopping arcade.

* * *

Martha walked into a disused warehouse, a carrier bag of takeaway in her hand. Rose was still on the laptop while Jack used his manipulator and asked, "How was it?"

Martha replied, "I don't think anyone saw me. Anything new?"

Jack answered, "I've got this tuned into the government wavelength so we can follow what Saxon's doing."

Martha said, miffed, "Yeah, I meant about my family."

Rose replied solemnly, "Sorry, it still says the Jones family taken in for questioning. Tell you what, though, no mention of Leo."

Martha chuckled, "He's not as daft as he looks." She turned serious. "I'm talking about my brother on the run. How did this happen?"

Jack sat down, "Nice chips."

Rose grinned "I know. S'been ages since I had chips." She popped one into her mouth.

Martha sat down. She and Jack exchanged looks and she nodded her head in Rose's direction. Jack asked, "So, Rose, who is he? How come the ancient society of Time Lords created a psychopath?"

Martha asked, "And what is he to you? Like a colleague..."

Rose replied, "My best friend."

Martha breathed a sigh of relief, "I thought you were gonna say he was your secret brother or something."

Rose and Jack stared at her and the former remarked with a grin, "You've been watching too much TV." Martha chuckled half-heartedly. "But he was like my brother."

Jack said, "But all the legends of Galifrey made it sound so... perfect."

Rose replied, "Well, perfect to look at, maybe. And it was, it was beautiful." She leant back. "They used to call it the Shining World of the Seven Systems. And on the Continent of Wild Endeavour, in the Mountains of Solace and Solitude, stood the Citadel of the Time Lords..." She reminisced after her lost home. "The oldest and vastest race in the universe... looking down on the galaxies below... sworn to never interfere... only to look. Us children of Gallifrey, we were taken from our families when we were just eight years old to enter the Academy." She chuckled. "To be honest, it was like a war. You're whisked off to the army as soon as you're of age. Some say that's when it all began. When the Master was a child... that's when he saw eternity. As a novice, he was taken for initiation, it's like a gap, in the fabric of reality through which the whole of the vortex could be seen. You stand there, eight years old... staring at the raw power of time and space, just a child. Some would be inspired... some would run away... and some would go mad."

Martha asked, "What about you?"

Rose replied, "Oh, the ones that ran away. I ran away with the Doctor. We never stopped."

Jack's manipulator beeped and he said, "Encrypted channel with files attached. Don't recognise it."

Rose said, putting her chips down, "Patch it through to the laptop."

Jack stuttered, "Um, since we're telling stories, um, there's something I haven't told you."

The Torchwood logo appeared onscreen. Rose said quietly, "You work for Torchwood."

Jack said, "I swear to you, it's different. It's changed. There's less than half a dozen of us now."

Rose hauled him up and shoved him up against the wall. She growled, eyes blazing, "Everything Torchwood did and you're part of it?!" Martha looked at her in horror, never seeing Rose this angry.

Jack protested, "The old regime was destroyed at Canary Wharf. I rebuilt it, I changed it. And when I did that, I did it for you and the Doctor, in your honour."

Rose only glared at him before letting him go. She sat down and opened the file. It was a video of a woman named Vivien Rook… _"If I haven't returned to my desk by 2200 hours, this file will be emailed to Torchwood. Which means, if you're watching this, then I'm... Anyway, the Saxon files are attached. But take a look at the Archangel document. That's when it all started. When Harry Saxon became Minister in charge of launching the Archangel Network."_ The screen changed to show a graphic of a spinning Earth with satellites.

Rose asked Martha, "What's the Archangel Network?"

Martha pulled out her mobile and said, "I've got Archangel. Everyone's got it."

Jack put in, "It's the mobile phone network. 'Cause, look, it's gone worldwide. They've got 15 satellites in orbit. Even the other networks, they're all carried by Archangel."

Rose used her sonic screwdriver on Martha's phone and said, "It's in the phones! I said he was a hypnotist! Wait a sec. Hold on." She tapped the phone against the table and it began to beep in the same rhythm. "There it is. That rhythm, it's everywhere. Ticking away in the subconscious."

Martha asked, "What is it, mind control?"

Rose scoffed, "No. Course not. More delicate than that. Any stronger and people would question it. But contained in that rhythm, in layers of code... 'Vote Saxon. Believe in me.' Whispering to the world. Oh! That's how he hid himself from me. 'Cause I should have sensed there was another Time Lord on Earth. So should've the Doctor. He should have known way back. The signal cancelled him out."

Jack asked, "Any way you can stop it?"

Rose replied, "Not from down here. But now we know how he's doing it."

Martha chimed in, "And we can fight back."

Rose grinned, "Yep!" She took apart the mobile and the laptop then took Martha and Jack's TARDIS keys. She used the sonic screwdriver to weld circuitry to the keys then tied them to string so they could be worn around the neck. Rose said, "Three TARDIS keys, three pieces of the TARDIS with low-level perception properties because the TARDIS is designed to blend in. Well, sort of, but... Never mind, the Archangel Network's got a second low-level signal. Weld the key to the network and... Martha," She stepped back. "Look at me. You can see me, yeah?"

Martha replied, "Yep!"

Rose asked, "What about now?" She slipped the key over her neck.

Martha's vision veered off and she blinked. Jack chuckled. Rose spoke, "No, I'm here. Look at me."

Martha said, "It's like... I know you're there but I don't want to know."

"And back again." Rose took off the key. "See? It just shifts your perception a tiny little bit. Doesn't make us invisible, just unnoticed." She walked off then came back, looking pointedly at Jack. "I know what it's like. It's like... it's like when you fancy someone and they don't even know you exist. That's what it's like. Come on!" She ran off.

Martha looked at Jack and raised an eyebrow, who asked, "You too, hunh?" Martha just shook her head with a laugh. They walked out onto the streets.

Rose instructed, "Don't run. Don't shout. Just keep your voice down. Draw attention to yourself and the spell is broken. Just keep to the shadows."

Jack put in, "Like ghosts."

Rose grinned, "Yeah, that's what we are. Ghosts." They each placed a key around their necks before heading into the city.

* * *

Saxon and Lucy arrived with an escort to greet President Winters on the tarmac. Saxon saluted and said, "Mr President, sir!"

Winters said, "Mr Saxon. The British Army will stand down. From now on, UNIT has control of this operation."

Saxon frowned, "You make it sound like an invasion."

Winters said, "First contact policy was decided by the Security Council in 1968. And you've just gone and ignored it."

"Well, you know what it's like. New job, all that paperwork. I think it's down the back of the settee. I did have a quick look. I found a pen, a sweet, a bus ticket and uh... have you met the wife?"

Winters glared at him, "Mr Saxon, I'm not sure what your game is but there are provisions at the United Nations to have you removed from office unless you are very, very careful. Is that understood?" Saxon mimed zipping his lips. "Are you taking this seriously?" Saxon nodded. "To business. We've accessed your files on these...Toclafane." Rose, Martha and Jack stood in the background. "First contact cannot take place on any sovereign soil. For that purpose, the aircraft carrier Valiant is en route. The rendezvous will take place there at 8:00 am." Saxon tried to talk through his zipped lips. "You're trying my patience, sir."

Saxon unzipped his lips and asked, "So America is completely in charge?"

Winters shot back, "Since Britain elected an ass, yes. I'll see you on board the Valiant." He turned to leave.

Saxon called after him, "It still will be televised, though, won't it? Because I promised, and the whole world is watching."

Winters replied, "Since it's too late to pull out, the world will be watching. Me." He walked to the waiting car.

Saxon said to Lucy, "The last President of America. We have a private plane ready and waiting. We should reach the Valiant within the hour." He motioned for Lucy to go first. "My darling." Saxon turned to watch Winters drive away. Turning back he looked at the area with Rose, Martha and Jack were standing. They heard a siren and a police van pulled up. The Jones family were taken out. Saxon ran over like greeting old friends. He laughed, "Hi, guys! All will be revealed!"

Martha murmured, "Oh my God."

Rose said quietly, "Don't move."

"But..."

"Don't." The Jones family was transferred to a Land Rover.

Martha growled, "I'm gonna kill him."

Jack snarled, "Say I use this perception filter to walk up behind him and break his neck?"

Rose slapped his arm and said, "Now that sounds like Torchwood."

Jack said, "Still a good plan."

Rose said, "He's a Time Lord, which makes him my responsibility. I'm not here to kill him. I'm here to save him. Now, what's the Valiant?"

Jack used his manipulator and reported, "Aircraft carrier Valiant. It's a UNIT ship at 28.2N and 10.02E."

Martha asked, "How do we get on board?"

Rose asked Jack, "Does that thing work as a teleport?"

Jack replied, "Since you revamped it, yeah. Coordinates set."

Rose made sure they were all touching the manipulator before activating it.

* * *

They arrived in one of the Valiant's engine rooms. Martha and Jack groaned. Martha said, "Oh, that thing is rough."

Jack grinned, "I've had worse nights." He cracked his neck. "Welcome to the Valiant."

Martha said, "It's dawn." She walked to a porthole. "Hold on, I thought this was a ship. Where's the sea?"

Jack replied, "A ship for the 21st century. Protecting the skies of planet Earth." They looked out the porthole. The Valiant was a massive aircraft carrier in the sky with three landing strips.

* * *

Saxon and Lucy arrived at the bridge/conference room of the Valiant. There were secret service agents, various military personnel as well as camera crews preparing for the event. Winters ordered, "I want the whole thing branded in my sort of honest, not the United Nations. Got that?"

Saxon walked up to Winters and asked, "Anything I can do? I could make tea or isn't that American enough? I don't know, I could make grits. What are grits, anyway?"

Winters scowled, "If you could just sit."

Saxon turned and made a face, "Misery guts. What do you think? It's good, isn't it?"

He pulled out a chair for Lucy, who said, "It's beautiful."

Saxon said, "Some of my best work." He whispered, "Ministry of Defence. I helped design this place." He sat beside her. "Every detail."

* * *

Rose, Martha and Jack ran through the maintenance corridors. Rose stopped suddenly and cocked her head to the side as Jack said, "We've no time for sightseeing!"

Rose shushed him, "No, no. Wait. Can't you hear it?"

Jack asked, "Hear what?"

Martha said, "Rose, my family's on board."

Rose grinned, "Brilliant! This way!" They changed direction and ran through more corridors. Rose opened a set of doors to reveal the TARDIS and said, "Oh, finally!"

Martha laughed, "Oh, yes!"

Jack asked, "What's it doing on the Valiant?" They opened the doors to the TARDIS to see a very different interior bathed in red. "What the hell's he done?"

Rose warned, "Don't touch it."

Jack muttered, "I wasn't going to."

Martha asked, "What's he done though? Sounds like it's... sick." The console was stripped of certain parts and caged off.

Rose murmured, "It can't be. No, no, no, no, no, no, it can't be."

Martha asked again, "Rose, what is it?"

Rose growled, "He's cannibalised the TARDIS."

Jack asked, "Is that what I think it is?"

Rose turned to him and confirmed his thoughts. "It's a paradox machine."

* * *

Winters said, "Two minutes, everyone!" He climbed the steps. "According to the treaty, all armed personnel are requested to leave the flight deck immediately. Thank you."

Saxon and Lucy were watching like it was all entertainment. Saxon asked Lucy, holding out a packet full, "Jelly baby?"

Winters went on, "Broadcasting at 7:58 with the arrival timed at 08:00 precisely. And, uh, good luck to all of us."

* * *

Rose said, "As soon as this hits red, it activates. At this speed, it'll trigger" She looked at Jack's watch. "At two minutes past 8:00."

Jack informed, "First contact is at 8:00 and then two minutes later..."

Martha asked, "What's it for? What's a paradox machine do?"

Jack asked, "More importantly, can you stop it?"

Rose replied, "Not until I know what it's doing. Touch the wrong bit and we blow up the solar system."

Martha said, "Then we've got to get to the Master."

Jack agreed, "Yeah. How do we stop him?"

Rose replied, "I've got a way." Martha and Jack stared at her as she turned around. "Sorry, didn't I tell you?" She grinned.

* * *

Winters started his speech, "My fellow Americans, patriots, people of the world... I stand before you today as an ambassador for humanity, a role I will undertake with the utmost solemnity. Perhaps our Toclafane cousins can offer us much, but that is important is not that we gain material benefits, but that we learn to see ourselves anew."

Rose, Jack and Martha entered the room and Saxon's smile disappeared. Winters continued, "For as long as man has looked to the stars, he has wondered what mysteries they hold. Now we know we are not alone..."

Jack asked, "This plan, you gonna tell us?"

Rose replied softly, "If I can get this," She held out her key. "Around the Master's neck... cancel out his perception, they'll see him for real. It's just hard to go unnoticed with everyone on red alert. If they stop me... you've got a key."

Jack replied, "Yes, ma'am."

Martha growled, "I'll get him."

Winters said, "And I ask you now, I ask of the human race, to join with me in welcoming our friends. I give you the Toclafane." The spheres appeared around him. "My name is Arthur Coleman Winters, President-Elect of the United States of America and designated representative of the United Nations. I welcome you to the planet Earth and its associated moon."

Toclafane 1 said in a male voice, "You're not the Master."

Toclafane 2 said in a female voice, "We like the Mr Master."

Toclafane 3 said in a male voice, "We don't like _you_."

Winters stammered, "I... can be Master, if you so wish. I will accept mastery over you if that is God's will."

Toclafane 3 scoffed, "Man is stupid."

Toclafane 1 said, "Master is our friend."

Toclafane 2 asked, "Where's my Master, pretty please?"

Saxon jumped in, "Oh, all right then. It's me." He stood up. "Ta-da! Sorry. Sorry, I have this effect. People just get obsessed. Is it the smile? Is it the aftershave? Is it the capacity to laugh at myself? I don't know. It's crazy!"

Winters asked, "Saxon, what are you talkin' about?"

Saxon, serious, faced Winters and replied, "I'm taking control, Uncle Sam. Starting with you." He ordered the Toclafane, "Kill him." One of the Toclafane shot Winters with a laser and he disintegrated. Chaos erupted as everyone tried to leave the room. Saxon's people pulled out their weapons. Saxon laughed, "Guards!"

A guard ordered, "Nobody move! Nobody move!"

Saxon spoke into the camera, "Now then, peoples of the Earth, please attend carefully." Rose rushed forward.

The guard ordered, "Stop her!" Two guards grabbed Rose and forced her to kneel on the floor.

Saxon said, "We meet at last, Rose Tyler." He giggled gleefully. "Oh, ho! I love saying that!"

Rose shouted, "Stop this! Stop it now!"

Saxon sneered, "As if a perception filter's gonna work on me. Oh, and look, it's the girlie and the freak. Although, I'm not sure which one's which." Jack rushed him and Saxon fired a laser and Jack fell to the floor. "Laser screwdriver, who'd have sonic? And the good thing is, he's not dead for long. I get to kill him again!" Martha went to Jack.

Rose said, "Master, just calm down. Just look at what you're doing. Just stop. If you could see yourself..."

Saxon sighed, and said to the camera, "Oh, do excuse me, a little bit of personal business. Back in a minute." He ordered the guards, "Let her go."

The guards pushed Rose to the floor. She said, "It's that sound, the sound in your head. What if I could help?"

Saxon sighed, "Oh, how to shut her up? I know. Look at this!" He sat on the steps facing Rose. "Remember the Doctor? Of course you do. What if I could bring him back?"

Rose whispered, "You can't. No one can."

"But what about a human clone of the Doctor? Oh but if only I had a bit of DNA of him. Oh, wait a minute. I do!" He ran to a silver case and opened it. "I've got his hand!" Saxon flipped a lever and the wires connecting to the hand sparked. Golden energy surrounded the hand and a body formed and sat up wearily. Saxon's guards didn't waste any time in stripping the Doctor down to his underwear and binding him up in chains.

Saxon grinned evilly and said, "Rose, look at this. Human Doctor. One heart. He can only stand so much pain you know."

The Doctor shared a look with Rose that said: Don't do anything he says. Saxon raised his screwdriver at him and it whirred to life as the Doctor screamed as he went into convulsions as he was tortured as Rose could do nothing but watch with tears streaming down her face. Jack revived and handed Martha his manipulator and said, "Teleport."

Martha whispered, "I can't."

Jack said, "We can't stop him. Get out of here. Get out." Saxon stopped and the Doctor fainted with burns on his chest.

Martha crawled to a crushed Rose's side and murmured, "Rose, I've got you."

Saxon pouted, "Aw, she's a would-be doctor. But tonight, Martha Jones, we've flown 'em in all the way from prison."

The door slid open and guards escorted in Francine, Clive and Tish. Martha whispered, "Mum."

Francine sobbed, "I'm sorry."

Rose got up slowly and asked, "The Toclafane, who are they? Who are they?"

Saxon aimed the screwdriver at her and she fell down again. He replied, "Rose, if I told you the truth, your hearts would break."

Toclafane 1 asked, "Is it time?"

Toclafane 3 asked, "Is it ready?"

Toclafane 2 asked, "Is the machine singing?"

Saxon checked his watch, "Two minutes past." He mounted the steps and stood by Lucy. "So! Earthlings. Basically, um, end of the world." He held up the screwdriver. "Here... come... the drums!" Rogue Trader's "Voodoo Child" played. The paradox machine activated. Saxon looked out the window as above the Valiant, a rift tore open in the sky. Toclafane by the thousands exited the rift. Saxon and Lucy watched from the bridge. Saxon asked, "How many do you think?"

Lucy replied, "I don't know."

"Six billion." He switched on the outside speaker. "Down you go, kids!" The Toclafane swarmed down to Earth, zeroing in on Manhattan, Tokyo and London. Saxon asked, "Shall we decimate them? That sounds good. Nice word, decimate." He ordered the Toclafane, "Remove one-tenth of the population!"

Martha could only cry as she listened to the messages coming in from the surface. Message 1 said, "Valiant, this is Geneva! We're getting slaughtered down here!" Martha stood up, leaving Rose.

Message 2 said, "Help us, for God's sake! Help us! They're everywhere!"

Message 3 said, "This is London, Valiant! This is London calling! What do we do?!" Martha looked at her family.

Message 4 said, "They're killing us! The Toclafane are killing us!"

With a last look at Rose, Martha activated the teleport. Rose and Jack exchanged a look before Rose turned to look at Saxon. Martha arrived in a field overlooking the destruction of London. She said, "I'm coming back." Martha took one last look at London and ran off.

Saxon forced Rose to watch the fall of Earth from a window. He said, "And so it came to pass... that the human race fell and the Earth was no more. And I looked down upon my new dominion as Master of all and I thought it... good." Rose looked on, helplessness evident on her face.

A/N: Done! Finally. Sorry for no posting for so long. Please review. You know you wanna.


	14. Last of the Time Lords

Chapter 14: Last of the Time Lords

Disclaimer: No ownership at all.

* * *

An old fashioned lantern was held by a man somewhere in his late twenties with a scruffy beard. A boat offshore answered with a light of its own. A figure dressed in black waded ashore and strode up the beach. The figure's name was Martha Jones. Martha asked, "What's your name, then?"

The man replied, "Tom Milligan. No need to ask who you are, the famous Martha Jones." Martha grimaced. "How long since you were last in Britain?"

"365 days. It's been a long year."

Martha and Tom walked up the beach as Tom asked, "So what's the plan?"

Martha replied, "This Professor Docherty. I need to see her. Can you get me there?"

"She works in a repair shed, Nuclear Plant 7." replied Tom. "I can get you inside. What's all this for? What's so important about her?"

Martha answered shortly, "Sorry, the more you know, the more you're at risk."

Tom said, "There's a lot of people depending on you. You're a bit of a legend."

Martha asked, "What does the legend say?"

Tom replied, "That you sailed the Atlantic, walked across America. That you're the only person to get out of Japan alive. Martha Jones, they say: She's gonna save the world. Bit late for that."

Martha saw his truck and asked, "How come you can drive? Don't you get stopped?"

Tom replied, "Medical staff. Used to be in paediatrics back in the old days. But that gives me a license to travel so I can help out at the labour camps." They both got into the truck. "Story goes, that you're the only person on Earth who can kill him. That you, and you alone, can kill the Master stone dead."

Martha remembered Rose whispering in her ear. "Let's just drive."

* * *

The Valiant sailed above the clouds. The Master said, "Citizens rejoice. Your lord and master stands on high playing Track 3." The door to the conference room/bridge opened and the Master spun around. "I Can't Decide", by Scissor Sisters played and the Master sung along.

He strutted in then slid to Lucy who was wearing a red gown. He gave her a long kiss then sat in one of the chairs at the table and spun around as Francine, in a maid's uniform, served him tea. He ran up onto the bridge, unlocked a door and began knocking on it.

Rose came out in her tattered clothes with her wrists in chains. The Master said mockingly, "There she is. Little Nixei. Not so little anymore though, is she?"

Rose snapped, "Leave me alone."

The Master smirked and said, "Oh, but are you going to leave your Doctor all alone? I can do anything I like to him."

Rose looked at the Doctor, still in chains, and said, "I just want to see Jack."

She started to leave when the Master said, "Oh no you don't. Sit, or your precious _Theta_ gets it. I want to show you something." She stopped and sat down next to a window while the Doctor watched her. The Master pointed his screwdriver at the Doctor's legs and said, "Too bad. I lied."

The Doctor's knees buckled and Rose tried to get up to help him. The Master pointed his screwdriver at her and she sat down again with a cry, clutching her leg. The only thing preventing the Doctor from falling completely was the chains. The Master started his screwdriver again and the cuffs unlocked. The Doctor went down and the Master forced him into a wheelchair. Rose watched tearfully, unable to do anything. He pushed the Doctor around the room in the wheelchair ending up by the window where Rose was sitting and said, "It's ready to rise, Rose, Doctor. The new Time Lord Empire."

Some Toclafane spheres floated by. "It's good, isn't it? Isn't it good? Anything? No? Anything?" He waved his hands in front of Rose's and the Doctor's face. "Oh, but they broke your hearts, didn't they? Those Toclafane, ever since you worked out what they really are." He smirked. "They say Martha Jones... has come back home. Now why would she do that?"

Rose gritted her teeth and snapped, "Leave her alone."

Master asked, "But you said something to her, didn't you? On the day I took control. What did you tell her?"

Rose shared a look with the Doctor and replied, "I have one thing to say to you. You know what it is."

"Oh, no you don't!" The Master got up and pushed the Doctor away until he hit a wall.

The P.A. system blared to life. _"Valiant now entering Zone One airspace. Citizens rejoice."_

The Master clapped his hands and shouted, "Come on, people! What are we doing? Launch Day in 24 hours!"

Rose pressed three fingers against her thigh. The Doctor saw it and nodded. He pressed three fingers against his shoulder. Francine saw them and walked by and out into a corridor past Clive, who was now a janitor. She held up three fingers and kept walking. When Tish, also a maid, passed Clive, he signalled her with three fingers. Tish approached a gated area and a guard let her in.

Jack cheerfully said, "Morning, Tish. Where's Rosie? She visits me every day. Took a day off, did she?" His wrists were manacled like the Doctor's. Arms outstretched, the chains attached to the wall on either side. "Ah, smell that sea air. Makes me long for good old fish and chips." He laughed. "Yeah. What do I get? Cold mashed swede. Some hotel. Last time I book over the Internet." Tish fed him a spoonful then held three fingers against the tray where he could see it. Jack winked.

* * *

In a rocky valley, there was a monumental stature of the Master carved in rock. Martha said, "All over the Earth, those things. He's even carved himself into Mount Rushmore." Tom said, "Best to keep down. Here we go." They peered over rocks. "The entire south coast of England... converted into shipyards. They bring in slave labour every morning." The ships in question were rocket ships, silos as far as the eye could see. "Break up cars, houses, anything, just for the metal. Building a fleet out of scrap."

Martha murmured, "You should see Russia. That's Shipyard Number One. All the way from the Black Sea to the Bering Strait. There's 100,000 rockets ready for war."

Tom asked, "War? With who?"

Martha replied, "The rest of the universe. I've been out there, Tom. In space. Before all this happened. And there's a thousand different civilizations all around us with no idea of what's happening here. The Master can build weapons big enough to devastate them all."

Tom asked, "You've been in space?"

Martha quirked an eyebrow. "Problem with that?"

"No. No, just uh... Wow. Anything else I should know?" Martha replied nonchalantly, "I've met Shakespeare."

Two Toclafane came up behind them. Tom turned and faced them. Martha stayed still. Toclafane 1 said, "Identify, little man."

Tom stammered, "I... I've got a license. Thomas Milligan, Peripatetic Medical Squad. I'm allowed to travel." He held up the licence. "I was just checking f..."

Toclafane 2 said, "Soon the rockets will fly and everyone will need medicine. You'll be so busy." They laughed and flew away.

Tom said, "But, they didn't see you."

Martha took out her TARDIS key and asked, "How do you think I travelled the world?" They walked back to the truck. Martha explained, "'Cause the Master set up Archangel, that mobile network, 15 satellites around the planet, but really it's transmitting a low-level psychic field. That's how everyone got hypnotised into thinking he was Harold Saxon."

Tom said, "Saxon. Feels like years ago."

Martha went on, "But this key's tuned into the same frequency. Makes me sort of... not invisible, just unnoticeable."

Tom said, "But I can see you."

"That's 'cause you wanted to." She laughed.

Tom said, "Yeah, I suppose I did."

Martha asked, "Is there a Mrs Milligan?"

Tom asked, "No. No. What about you?"

Martha replied, "Nope. Now, come on. I've got to find this Docherty woman." She got into the truck.

Tom said, "We'll have to wait until the next work shift. What time is it now?" Martha replied, "Nearly 3:00."

* * *

A clock on the bridge read 14:58. Rose looked over at Francine and Tish. Clive and Jack could both see the time. Jack began to pull on his chains.

The Master walked into the room followed by Lucy and said, "Time for my massage. Who shall I have today? Tanya. Come on, sweetheart. Lucy, have you met Tanya? She's gorgeous." He took off his jacket and threw it onto the table. "Tanya, when we get to the stars, I'm gonna take you to Katria Nova. Whirlpools of gold."

The bolts holding Jack's chains slowly came free of the wall. The Master sat down and said, "You two should get to know each other. That might be fun." Tanya began to massage his shoulders.

Jack groaned as he pulled the chains free. He then pulled out a steam hose and turned it on his guard. At the same time, Clive threw water on some exposed wiring, starting a fire. The PA system announced, "Condition red!"

The Master asked, "What the hell?" He went up the stairs to the bridge.

" _Repeat: condition red."_

Francine grabbed the Master's jacket and threw it to Tish who handed it to the Doctor. He took out the laser screwdriver and aimed it at the Master, who said, "Oh, I see. Puts hands up."

Rose said, "I told you. I have one thing to say."

The Doctor pressed a button but screwdriver didn't work and the Master laughed. Clive was caught and armed guards stopped Jack, who groaned, "Oh, here we go again." He put out his arms and the men fired.

The Doctor kept trying the screwdriver. The Master leant over and whispered, "Isomorphic controls." He took the screwdriver then turned to Rose and slapped her. "Which means they only work for me. Like this." He shot the wall beside Francine. "Say sorry!"

Francine cried out, "Sorry. Sorry. Sorry!"

Tish shouted, "Mum!" She ran to her.

The Master asked, "Didn't you learn anything from the blessed Saint Martha?" He turned back to Rose and said, "You've been a very bad girl, Rose."

He slapped her again and the Doctor shouted, "Leave her alone! Whatever you want to do, do it to me, just leave her alone!"

The Master asked, "Oh, you mean like this?" He shot the Doctor with the screwdriver. The Doctor screamed and fell out of his wheelchair. Lucy ran over, picked up the Master's jacket, and helped put it on. "Siding with Rose Tyler and the Doctor is a very dangerous thing to do. Take them away."

A guard yelled, "Move! Come on." He forced Francine and Tish out.

The Master said, "Okay. Gotcha." He lifted the Doctor into a chair. "There you go." He sat on the edge of the table, next to the chair Rose was in. "Oh, do you know, I remember the days when the Doctor and the Vixen, oh, the famous duo, were waging a time war. Battling Sea Devils and Axons. They sealed the rift at the Medusa Cascade unassisted. Ooh. And look at them now. Stealing screwdrivers. How did they ever come to this? Oh yeah. Me!" He laughed.

Rose whispered, "Koschei, please. I just need you to listen."

"No, it's my turn. Revenge! Best served hot. And this time... It's a message for Miss Jones."

* * *

Tom cut a hole in a chain-link fence large enough for both the two of them to squeeze through. They then ran across an open area of the compound before reaching their destination. Professor Docherty, an older woman, was hitting an old monitor when they found her. Tom asked, "Professor Docherty?"

Docherty replied, "Busy."

"They, uh, they sent word ahead. I'm Tom Milligan. This is Martha Jones."

Docherty said, "She can be the Queen of Sheba for all I care. I'm still busy."

Martha chimed in, "Televisions don't work anymore."

Docherty sighed, "Oh, God, I miss Countdown. Hasn't been the same since Des took over. Both Deses. What's the plural of Des? Desii? Deseen? But we've been told there's gonna be a transmission." She hit the monitor. "From the man himself." Static appeared onscreen. "There!"

A grainy black and white shot of the Master appeared. He said, _"My people. Salutations on this, the eve of war. Lovely woman. But I know_ there's _all sorts of whispers down there. Stories of a child, walking the Earth, giving you hope."_ The Master walked to stand beside Rose and the Doctor. _"But I ask you... how much hope has this woman got? Say hello, honey."_ Rose glared at him. _"Except she's not that hopeful. She's tired. But she's not breaking. What if I bring her more pain? Will she break if I do this?"_ He used his screwdriver on the Doctor again. _"Pain and pain and pain again."_ Everyone watched as the Doctor writhed in agony and collapsed. He then aimed the screwdriver at Rose and said, _"Still nothing. Here's what we'll do."_ He turned to her. _"You are going to do what I say or your Doctor dies, got that?"_ Rose said nothing. _"Let's try this again, have you got that?"_ He fired the screwdriver and Rose fell to the floor but said nothing. He shot the screwdriver again and Rose crumpled as he said, _"Down, down, down you go."_ He stopped and there was silence. _"Rose."_ He bent down to Rose and held her roughly by her chin. _"I'll ask one more time. You obey or he dies, got it?"_ Rose nodded, trying not to cry. The Master smiled and walked back to the camera. _"Received and understood, Miss Jones?"_ He ended the transmission.

Tom said, "I'm sorry."

Martha's heart broke to see her like that. She said, "Rose's still alive. That's what matters the most."

Docherty said, "Obviously the Archangel Network would seem to be... the Master's greatest weakness. 15 satellites all around Earth, still transmitting. That's why there's so little resistance. It's broadcasting a telepathic signal that keeps people scared."

Tom suggested, "We could just take them out."

Docherty said sarcastically, "We could. 15 ground-to-air missiles. You got any on you? Besides, any military action, the Toclafane descend."

Martha argued, "They're not called Toclafane. That's a name the Master made up."

Docherty asked, "Then what are they, then?"

Martha replied, "That's why I came to find you. Know your enemy. I've got this." She pulled out a computer CD. "No one's been able to look at a sphere close up. They can't even be damaged. Except once. The lightning strike in South Africa brought one of them down. Just by chance. I've got the readings on this."

Docherty put the disc into the computer. She banged on it a few times before it worked. She sighed again, "Oh, whoever thought we'd miss Bill Gates."

Tom asked, "So is that why you travelled the world? To find a disc?"

Martha replied, "No. Just got lucky."

Docherty said, "I heard stories that you walked the Earth to find a way to build a weapon." Martha again remembered Rose whispering to her before Docherty's voice pulled her out of her daze. "There! A current of 58.5 kilo amperes transferred charge of 510 megajoules precisely."

Tom asked, "Can you recreate that?"

"I think so. Easily, yes."

Martha grinned, "All right then, Dr Milligan, we're gonna get us a sphere."

* * *

Tom was outside the plant, gun in hand, waiting. He fired three times then took off running, a sphere following. Martha was watching for him while Docherty made the final preparations. Martha shouted, "He's coming! You ready?!"

Docherty shouted back, "You do your job, I'll do mine!"

Tom yelled, "Now!" Docherty turned on the power and the sphere was caught in an electrical field. It dropped to the ground.

The three approached, Tom with his gun aimed at it. Docherty said, "That's only half the job. Let's find out what's inside."

* * *

The Master took a somewhat timid Lucy into the Valiant's conference room and said, "Tomorrow, they launch." He walked into the room, Lucy clinging to his arm. "We're opening up a rift in the Braccatolian space. They won't see us coming. Kinda scary."

Rose pleaded from her spot next to the Doctor, who was now awake, "Then stop."

The Master went on, "Once the empire is established and there's a new Gallifrey in the heavens, maybe then... it stops." He looked at Rose. "The drumming. The never-ending drumbeat. Ever since I was a child. I looked into the vortex. That's when it chose me. The drumming, the call to war. Can't you hear it? Listen, it's there now. Right now. Tell me you can hear it, Rose. Tell me."

Rose gritted her teeth, "It's only you."

"Good."

The door opened and a sphere entered and said, "Tomorrow, the war. Tomorrow we rise. Never to fall."

Master chuckled, "You see? I'm doing it for them! You should be grateful! After all, you love them. So very, very much."

* * *

Docherty was working on opening the sphere. She said, "There's some sort of magnetic clamp. Hold on, I'll just trip the..." The clamp opened and Docherty opened the sides like petals. "Oh my God!" Martha and Tom peered inside. There was a withered human head attached to machinery. Lights came on and it opened its eyes. The three jumped back, startled. Docherty whispered, "It's alive."

The head said, "Martha. Martha Jones."

Tom said, "It knows you."

The head went on, "Sweet, kind Martha Jones. You helped us to fly."

Martha asked, "What do you mean?"

The head replied, "You led us to salvation."

"Who are you?" asked Martha.

The head said, "The skies are made of diamonds."

Martha gasped, "No." She backed away. "You can't be him." She remembered the little boy on Malcassairo, no more than ten, so full of dreams and hope of a new world.

"We share each other's memories. You sent us to Utopia."

"Oh my God!"

Tom asked, "What's it talking about? What's it mean?"

Docherty asked, "What are they?"

Tom urged, "Martha. Martha, tell us. What are they?"

Martha replied, "They're us. They're humans. The human race from the future."

* * *

Martha explained, "I'd sort of worked it out, with the paradox machine. Because Rose said, on the day before the Master came to power, she said... when the Master was stealing the TARDIS, the only thing she could do was fuse the coordinates. She locked them permanently. He can only travel between the year 100 trillion and the last place the TARDIS landed. Which is right here, right now. The Master had the TARDIS, this time machine, but the only other place he could go was the end of the universe. So he found Utopia. The Utopia Project was the last hope. Trying to find a way to escape the end of everything."

The head said, "There was no solution, no diamonds. Just the dark and the cold. We made ourselves so pretty. But then the Master came with his wonderful time machine to bring us back home."

Docherty said to the head, "But that's a paradox. If you're the future of the human race, and you've come back to murder your ancestors, you should cancel yourselves out. You shouldn't exist."

Martha said, "And that's the paradox machine."

Tom asked, "What about us? Why kill us?"

The head laughed madly, "Because it's fun!" Tom then raised his gun and shot it.

* * *

Martha, Tom and Docherty were in the latter's living quarters. Docherty said, "I think it's time we had the truth, Miss Jones. The legend says you've travelled the world to find a way of killing the Master. Tell us, is it true?"

Martha replied, "Just before I escaped, Rose told me something. Rose and the Doctor and the Master, they've been coming to Earth for years. And they've been watched." She took a case from her pack. "There's UNIT and Torchwood, all studying Time Lords in secret. And they made this. The ultimate defence." She opened the case to reveal a special gun.

Tom scoffed, "All you need to do is get close. I can shoot the Master dead with this." He held up his gun.

Docherty put a hand on it and said, "Actually, you can put that down now, thank you very much."

Martha went on, "Point is, it's not so easy to kill a Time Lord. They can regenerate; literally bring themselves back to life."

Docherty said sarcastically, "Ah, the Master's immortal. Wonderful."

"Except for this." Martha picked up the gun in the case. "Four chemicals, slotted into the gun, inject him... kills a Time Lord permanently."

Tom asked, "Four chemicals? You've only got three."

Martha replied, "Still need the last one 'cause the components of this gun were kept safe, scattered across the world. And I found them. San Diego, Beijing, Budapest and London."

Tom asked. "Then where is it?"

Martha said, "There's an old UNIT base, north London. I've found the access codes. Tom, you've got to get me there." She gave him a look that said clearly that she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

Tom and Martha took their leave. Tom said, "We can't go across London in the dark. It's full of wild dogs; we'd get eaten alive. We can wait till the morning, then go with the medical convoy."

Docherty offered, "You can spend the night here, if you like."

Tom replied, "No, we can get halfway, stay at the slave quarters in Bexley. Professor, thank you." He shook her hand.

Docherty said, "Good luck."

Martha said, "Thanks." She kissed Docherty on the cheek.

Docherty asked, "Martha, could you do it? Could you actually kill him?"

"Got no choice."

Docherty said to Martha, "You might be many things, but you don't look like a killer to me." Martha looked away and took off behind Tom.

* * *

Martha and Tom crept down a dark street of row houses. They snuck past the guards and up to one of the houses. Tom knocked on the door and whispered, "Let me in. It's Milligan." The door opened and he and Martha rushed in. The house was crowded with people, barely room to move.

A woman asked, "Did you bring food?"

Tom replied, "Couldn't get any. And I'm starving."

The woman said, "All we've got is water."

Martha said sympathetically, "I'm sorry."

Tom explained, "It's cheaper than building barracks. Pack them in, 100 in each house, ferry them off to the shipyards every morning."

A boy asked, "Are you Martha Jones?"

Martha replied, "Yeah, that's me."

"Can you do it? Can you kill him? They said you can kill the Master, can you? Tell us you can do it. Please tell us you can do it."

A woman asked, "Who is the Master?" Everyone started talking at once.

Tom said, "Come on, just leave her alone. She's exhausted."

Martha put a hand on his arm and said, looking at the others, "No, it's all right. They want me to talk and I will."

Martha sat on the staircase surrounded by everyone in the house and said, "I travelled across the world. From the ruins of New York to the fusion mills of China, right across the radiation pits of Europe. And everywhere I went, I saw people just like you, living as slaves. But if Martha Jones became a legend, then that's wrong because my name isn't important. There's someone else. The woman who sent me out there. The woman who told me to walk the Earth. Her name is Rose Tyler. She has saved your lives so many times, and you never even knew she was there. She never stops. She never stays. She never asks to be thanked. But I've seen her. I know her. I know what she can do. And I love her so much because she's _my_ family."

The woman who greeted them at the door pushed her way forward and whispered, "It's him! It's him! Oh my God, it's him! It's the Master! He's here!"

Martha stood up as a boy said, "But he never comes to Earth! He never walks upon the ground!"

The woman hissed, "Hide her!"

Tom threw what looked to be a blanket or tarp and said, "Use this."

The Master walked down the street outside, flanked by armed guards. There were also spheres present. Inside, Tom cocked his gun and squatted by the mail slot to look outside. The boy went on, "He walks among us, our lord and master."

The Master called, "Martha. Martha Jo-hones." His voice turned high-pitched. "I can see you!" Normal voice. "Come out, come out wherever you are. Come and meet your master. Anybody? Nobody? No? Nothing? Positions! I'll give the order unless you surrender. Ask yourself... what would Rose Tyler do?"

Martha removed her TARDIS key and shook off the cover. Everyone looked in her direction. Outside, the Master was still waiting. Martha stood by Tom at the door and put her hand on the gun. He slowly stood. With a little smile for everyone inside, Martha opened the door and stepped out. Master clapped, "Oh, yes! Oh, very well done! Good girl! Rose trained you well." Martha walked into the street. "Bag. Give me the bag. No, stay there. Just throw it."

Martha took off her pack and threw it onto the ground. The Master fired his laser at it, destroying everything inside. "And now, good companion, your work is done." He held out his laser.

Tom ran into the street, gun aimed at the Master. "No!"

The Master shot Tom instead and he fell to the ground. Martha could only glare as the Master chuckled and said, "But you... when you die, Rose should bewitness, hm?" He inhaled deeply. "Almost dawn, Martha. And planet Earth marches to war."

* * *

On the Valiant, the Master said, "Citizens of Earth, rejoice and observe." The door to the conference room opened and two guards escorted in Martha. She walked forward alone. To one side she saw her family and to the other side was Jack. At the base of the stairs to her right was Rose next to the Doctor, who were both still chains.

Rose smiled softly and nodded in greeting. Jack moved to go to her but stopped when his guard motioned with his gun. The Master ordered, "Your teleport device. In case you thought I'd forgotten." Martha reached into a pocket in her pants and threw him the manipulator. "And now... kneel." Martha did what he said. "Down below, the fleet is ready to launch. Two hundred thousand ships set to burn across the universe." He went to a comm. Link. "Are we ready?"

A man's voice came on the link, "The fleet awaits your signal. Rejoice!"

The Master said, "Three minutes to align the black hole converters. Counting down!" A clock on the wall counted down the seconds. "I never could resist a ticking clock. My children, are you ready?"

There were billions of spheres waiting above the Earth. They chanted, "We will fly and blaze and slice! We will fly and blaze and slice!"

The Master said, "At zero, to mark this day, the child, Martha Jones, will die. Ha, my first blood. Ha, any last words? No?" He looked at Rose and the Doctor. "Such a disappointment, this one. Days of old, Doctor, you had companions who could absorb the time vortex. This one's useless!" He ordered Martha, "Bow your head." He chuckled. "And so it falls to me, the Master of all, to establish from this day, a new order of Time Lords! From this day forward..." Martha giggled. "What? What's so funny?"

Martha asked, "A gun?"

The Master asked, "What about it?"

"A gun in four parts?"

The Master replied, "Yes, and I destroyed it."

Martha asked again as Rose smiled, "A gun in four parts scattered across the world? I mean, come on. Did you really believe that?"

The Master asked, "What do you mean?"

Rose chimed in as she glanced at the Doctor. "As if I would ever ask her to kill."

The Master said, "Oh, well, it doesn't matter. I've got her exactly where I want her."

Martha said, "But I knew what Professor Docherty would do. The Resistance knew about her son. I told her about the gun, so she'd get me here. At the right time."

The Master scoffed, "Oh, but you're still gonna die!"

Martha raised an eyebrow, "Don't you wanna know what I was doing? Travelling the world?"

The Master sat down on the stairs, "Tell me."

Martha replied, "I told a story, that's all. No weapons, just words. I did just what Rose said." Rose grinned and looked at Martha feeling extremely proud of her. "I went across the continents all on my own. And everywhere I went, I found the people, and I told them my story. I told them about Rose Tyler. And I told them to pass it on, to spread the word so that everyone would know about her."

The Master sneered, "Faith and hope? Is that all?"

"No, 'cause I gave them an instruction. Just as Rose said." She stood up. "I told them that if everyone thinks of two words, at one specific time..."

The Master mocked, "Nothing will happen! Is that your weapon?! Prayer?!"

Martha went on, "Right across the world. Two words, just one thought, at one moment... but with 15 satellites!"

"What?"

Jack whispered, "The Archangel Network."

Martha said, "A telepathic field binding the whole human race together, with all of them, every single person on Earth, thinking the same thing at the same time. And those words... are Bad Wolf." The countdown reached zero and a gold field rung around Rose.

The Master ordered, "Stop it. No, no, no, no, you don't!" Jack closed his eyes and muttered, "Bad Wolf."

Francine said with her eyes closed, "Bad Wolf." Large plasma screens on the walls showed crowds of people across the world gathered in public places all saying "Bad Wolf".

The Master ordered, "Stop this right now! Stop it!"

Lucy closed her eyes and whispered, "Bad Wolf."

The Doctor closed his eyes and whispered, "Bad Wolf."

Martha muttered, "Bad Wolf."

Still with an energy field about her, Rose waved her hand and her eyes flashed gold as she disintegrated hers and the Doctor's chains. Her eyes glowing more gold than ever, she said in what sounded like a double voice, "I've had a whole year to tune myself into the psychic network and integrate with its matrices."

"I order you to stop!"

All over the world people said, "Bad Wolf" including the people who sheltered Martha and Tom. Lucy whispered, "Bad Wolf."

Rose said, "The one thing you can't do. Stop them thinking."

The Doctor, Martha and Jack laughed as the Master was shocked. Using the telepathic field, Rose levitated up and said, "Tell me the human race is degenerate now when they can do this."

Martha ran to her family and hugged Francine. Tish hugged them both.

Master shouted, "No!" He fired a laser at Rose but the field deflected it.

Rose said, her eyes shining sympathetically, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

That Master snapped, "Then I'll kill them!" He aimed the laser at Martha and her family but Rose waved her hand again and threw it across the room telekinetically. Unarmed, the Master panicked, "You can't do this! You can't do... It's not fair!"

Rose whispered, "And you know what happens now."

"No!" Rose floated to the Master who backed away down the stairs. "No! No! No!"

Rose said, "You wouldn't listen, Koschei."

The Master shouted, "No!"

Rose whispered, "Because you know what I'm going to say." The Master curled into a foetal position. Rose landed and walked over to the whimpering Master and wrapped his arms around him and whispered, "I forgive you, Koschei."

Master shouted, "My children!"

The spheres screamed, "Protect the paradox! Protect the paradox! Protect the paradox!"

Rose shouted, "Jack! The paradox machine!"

Jack ordered some of the soldiers, "You men! With me! You stay here!"

The Master pulled out the manipulator and activated it. Rose shouted, "No!" She put her hands on it as the Doctor lunged for them and the three disappeared.

* * *

The Master, the Doctor and Rose materialised on a rocky cliff. Master spread his arms and said, "Now it ends,Nixei, Theta." Thunder rolled. "Now it ends." Alarms sounded at the nearby shipyard.

Jack raced through the corridors of the Valiant, guards with him. Martha, on the bridge, said, "We've all 6 billion spheres heading straight for us!"

The Doctor said to the Master, "We've got control of the Valiant. You can't launch."

The Master smirked, "Oh, but I've got this." He held up a small device. "Black hole converter inside every ship. If I can't have this world, then neither can you. We shall stand upon this Earth, together, as it burns! The three of us!"

Jack reached the TARDIS but there were three spheres guarding it. The other spheres raced back to the Valiant. Jack and the guards fired at the spheres. A guard said, "Can't get in. We'd get slaughtered!"

Jack grinned, "Yeah. Happens to me a lot." He went in firing.

Martha and Tish watched on the bridge as the spheres got closer.

Rose said, "Weapon after weapon after weapon. All you do is talk and talk and talk. But over all these years... and all these disasters, I've always had the greatest secret of them all. I know you. Explode those ships, you kill yourself. That's the one thing you can never do." She held out her hand. "Give that to me." The Master hesitated then slipped the device into her hand.

Jack made it inside the TARDIS. He fired at the casing, causing sparks and destroying the paradox machine.

The Doctor, Rose and the Master fell to the ground as the Earth shook. They fought for control of the manipulator. Rose took them back to the Valiant. Just as they were about the reach the ship, the spheres disappeared. The ship rocked as the paradox was destroyed and Martha was thrown back only to be caught by Rose who grinned at her proudly.

The Doctor shouted, "Everyone down! Time is reversing!" He fell to the floor, holding Rose's hand who lay face-to-face with Martha. The three of them laughed.

Francine spotted a gun on the floor that must have fallen unnoticed from one of the guards. She looked over at the Master as he clung to the railings. Time rolled back and on Earth, people were screaming, not knowing what was going on.

They then disappeared as did the statue of the Master and the shipyards. Time slowed and the Valiant stilled. The major cities on Earth were all back to normal. Rose noticed that the Doctor fell limp and checked on him. She gasped when she saw that the only thing left of him now was a hand. She carefully put it back in its jar.

Rose wiped her tears and checked the controls and said, "The paradox is broken. We've reverted back, one year and one day. Two minutes past 8:00 in the morning." She turned on the comms.

A male voice spoke on the comms, "This is UNIT Central. What's happened up there? We just saw the President assassinated!"

Rose said, "You see? Just after the President was killed, but just before the spheres arrived. Everything back to normal. Planet Earth restored. None of it happened. The rockets, the terror. It never was." Then said quietly, "He never was."

Martha, not hearing her, asked, "What about the spheres?"

Rose replied, "Trapped at the end of the universe."

Francine said, "But I remember it."

"We're in the eye of the storm. The only ones who'll ever know."

The Master made a break for it but was stopped by Jack as he returned and said, "Whoa, big fella! You don't want to miss the party." He ordered a guard, "Cuffs." He cuffed the Master's hands behind his back. "So, what do we do with this one?"

Clive said, "We kill him."

Tish growled, "We execute him."

Rose said, "No, that's not the solution." They heard a gun cocking.

Francine aimed a gun at the Master and said, "Oh, I think so. 'Cause all those... things, they still happened because of him. I saw them."

The Master shouted, "Go on! Do it!"

Rose whispered. "Francine, you're better than him." She reached out and took her hand.

Francine dropped the gun and Rose took her in a hug. Martha then took her as Rose faced the Master, who said, "You still haven't answered the question. What happens to me?"

Rose replied, "You're my responsibility from now on. The only other Time Lord left in existence."

Jack went to Rose and said, "Yeah, but you can't trust him."

Rose replied, "No. The only safe place for him is the TARDIS."

The Master scoffed, "You mean you're just gonna... keep me?"

"Hmm. If that's what I have to do." She looked to Jack. "It's time to change. Maybe I've been wandering alone for too long. Now I'll have someone to care for." A gunshot rang out and the Master staggered backwards. Lucy was holding the gun. Jack took the gun from Lucy as Rose ran to the Master.

Jack coaxed, "Put it down."

Rose whispered, "I've got you. I've got you." She lowered him gently to the floor.

The Master said, "Always the women."

"I didn't see her."

The Master asked, "Dying in your arms, Nixei. Happy now?"

Rose tried hard not to cry and said, "You're not dying, don't be stupid. It's only a bullet. Just regenerate."

The Master whispered, "No."

"One little bullet. Come on."

The Master scoffed, "I guess you don't know me so well. I refuse."

Rose pleaded, her voice breaking, "Regenerate. Just regenerate. Please! Please! Just regenerate! Come on!"

The Master asked, "And spend the rest of my life imprisoned with you?"

Rose whimpered, "You've got to. Come on. It can't end like this. You and me, all the things we've done. Axons? Remember the Axons? And the Daleks? We're the only two left, there's no one else. The Doctor's gone, so please, please. Regenerate!"

The Master asked, "How about that? I win." He paused, "Will it stop, Nixei? The drumming. Will it stop?"

Rose's eyes flashed gold as she held two fingers to his forehead. The Master whispered, "Thank you." Rose held the Master close, rocking back and forth as she cried. She screamed in despair and loss as the others simply looked on.

* * *

That night on Earth, Rose lit the Master's funeral pyre. She had put the Doctor's hand in a bundle next to him as well. She watched for a bit before walking away, sadness on her face.

* * *

Back in Cardiff, Martha and Jack were standing at the rails while Rose sat on the rail looking out over the bay.

Martha said, "Time was, every single one of these people knew who you were. Now they've all forgotten you."

Rose replied, "Good."

Jack clapped his hands, jumping over the railing, "Back to work."

Rose smiled, "I really don't mind, though. Come with me."

Jack said, "I had plenty of time to think that past year, the Year That Never Was. And I kept thinking about that team of mine. Like you said, Rosie, responsibility."

Rose laughed, "Defending the Earth. Can't argue with that." She hugged him and nicked his manipulator.

Jack yelped, "Hey, I need that!"

Rose scolded, "I can't have you walking around with a time-travelling teleport." She used her sonic screwdriver. "You could go anywhere, twice. The second time to apologise."

Jack asked, "And what about me? Can you fix that? Like the Master? Will I ever be able to die?"

Rose replied, "Nothing I can do. What I did with the Master was an after effect of the telepathic power. You're an impossible thing, Jack."

Jack laughed, "Been called that before." He started to leave then turned back and saluted. "Ma'am." He turned to leave again and stopped. "But I keep wondering... what about ageing? 'Cause I can't die but I keep getting older. The odd little grey hair, you know? What happens if I live for a million years?"

Rose laughed, "Jack, I really don't know."

Jack chuckled, "Okay, vanity. Sorry. Yeah, can't help it. Used to be a poster boy when I was a kid back on the Boeshane Peninsula. Tiny little place. I was the first one ever to be signed up for the Time Agency. They were so proud of me. They Face of Boe they called me." Rose almost fell down off her spot on the railing as she and Martha were caught by surprise. "Hmm, I'll see you." He ran across the Plas towards the water tower.

Martha muttered, "Can't be."

Rose gapedafter him, "No, definitely not. No." Martha laughed. "No." Rose laughed genuinely for the first time in days.

* * *

The Jones family was back home and together. Rose watched from outside as she leant against the TARDIS. Francine looked out at her before she went inside. The TARDIS was back to normal. She reclined on the jump seat and put her feet up on the console as she waited for Martha. Martha entered the TARDIS and Rose peered around the central column and seeing Martha's face said quietly, "Okay."

Martha said, "I just can't."

Rose said, "Yeah."

"Spent all these years training to be a doctor. Now I've got people to look after. They saw half the planet slaughtered and they're devastated. I can't leave them."

Rose smiled, "Of course not. Thank you." She hugged her and murmured. "Martha Jones, you saved the world."

Martha laughed, "Yes, I did. I spent a lot of time with you thinking I was second best. But you know what? I am good. You gonna be all right?"

Rose pulled back, "Always. Yeah."

"Right, then." Martha gave her another hug and walked out. She started off then turned and went back inside the TARDIS. Inside, she reached into her pocket and tossed her mobile to her, "Keep that."

Rose tossed it back to her and smiled, "Got my own. And my number's in yours. Put it in when I zapped it."

Martha smiled, "Good. 'Cause I'm not having you disappear. If that rings, when that rings, you better come running. Got it?"

"Got it."

Martha said, "I'll see you again, missy." She smiled and turned to leave.

Rose called her back before she could walk out the door. "Hey, Martha." Martha turned back and hummed. "I am so proud of you. Don't you ever doubt that, alright?" Martha beamed and nodded before walking out as Rose started up the TARDIS.

* * *

Rose put in the coordinates and showed up at a certain doorstep in Cardiff. She pressed the buzzer and Ianto opened the door, beaming with a cup of coffee in his hand. Rose asked, "Is Jack in?"

Ianto nodded and went inside as Jack came out. Rose put her hand out and asked, "How about one more adventure? For old time's sake?" Jack grinned, closed the door, took Rose's hand and they ran across the Plass to the TARDIS.

* * *

In the TARDIS, Jack sat on the jumpseat watching Rose dance around the console. He asked, "So, where we going? One adventure, better make it good."

Rose grinned and worked a few of the controls when a ship's horn was heard and something crashed into the TARDIS throwing Rose and Jack to the floor. Jack looked up to see the bow of an ocean liner had broken through the wall. Rose asked, "What?!" She coughed. "What?!" Jack picked up a life preserver that read "TITANIC" and tapped Rose on the shoulder. When she saw the life preserver, her exact words were, "What?!"

* * *

A/N: There we go. That's done, then. Please review.


	15. Voyage of the Damned

Disclaimer: Nada ownership of Doctor Who.

A/N: There you are. Early Christmas present. Oooh, it's what, 15 days early? Well, still, enjoy.

* * *

Previously:

 _Rose put in the coordinates and showed up at a certain doorstep in Cardiff. She pressed the buzzer and Ianto opened the door, beaming. Rose asked, "Is Jack in?"_

 _Ianto nodded and went inside as Jack came out. Rose put her hand out and asked, "How about one more adventure? For old time's sake?" Jack grinned, closed the door, took Rose's hand and they ran across the Plass to the TARDIS._

 _In the TARDIS, Jack sat on the jumpseat watching Rose dance around the console. He asked, "So, where we going? One adventure, better make it good."_

 _Rose grinned and worked a few of the controls when a ship's horn was heard and something crashed into the TARDIS throwing Rose and Jack to the floor. Jack looked up to see the bow of an ocean liner had broken through the wall. Rose asked, "What?!" She coughed. "What?!" Jack picked up a life preserver that read "TITANIC" and tapped Rose on the shoulder. When she saw the life preserver, her exact words were, "What?!"_

* * *

Rose and Jack got up, dusting themselves off, and, using various controls on the console, Rose closed the TARDIS, pushing out the ship. She then materialized it within the Titanic. Jack asked, "So, we're on the Titanic?"

Rose replied, "Yep. The one and only." She stepped out and looked around, seemingly in a supply closet. Jack followed, closed the TARDIS door behind him, wiped his hands together and stepped out of the room.

They emerge in a wood-panelled room decorated with potted palms and Christmas decorations. People dressed in early 20th century dress milled about as waiters passed hors d'oeuvres and champagne. The band was playing a sedate version of "Jingle Bells". Rose and Jack approached two golden angels garbed in white.

They moved mechanically and Jack said, "Robots. Bit modern for the early 20th century, dontcha think?" Rose had wandered to the window and was looking out. "Rosie?"

Rose called, "Jack, come take a look at this."

Jack came over and said, "Oh. Space. Well, that explains the robots."

A man announced over the P.A., "Attention all passengers. The Titanic is now in orbit above Sol 3, also known as Earth. Population: Human. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Christmas."

* * *

Rose in a black dress and Jack in a dinner jacket, watched a commercial as Jack fiddled with his tie. They walked towards reception with Christmas decorations, tables and booths with guests, milling around; dotted about, heavenly host, standing perfectly still; then a dance floor, couples dancing, then a stage, with singer and band, performing "Winter Wonderland ". Crowd Replication, all having a good time.

Jack and Rose strolled through, looking round. A steward greeted them as he passed by. "Merry Christmas, sir, ma'am."

Jack whistled, "It certainly is."

Rose pinched him and forced a smile, "Merry Christmas."

Once inside the same room from earlier, they mingled. They passed another man, Rickston Slade, talking into a futuristic mobile. He said, "It's not a holiday for me, not while I've still got my vone. Now do as I say and sell." He walked off.

Rose approached a robotic angel, Jack in tow. Rose said, "Evening. Passenger 57 and 58. Terrible memory. Remind me. Uh, you would be..."

Its voice was calm, posh, neutral, movements smooth and controlled, rather than robotic, as it said, "Information: Heavenly Host supplying tourist information."

Jack chimed in, "Good, so, um... tell me, cause I'm an idiot, where are we from?"

The Host said, "Information: The Titanic is en route from the planet Sto in the Cassavalian Belt. The purpose of the cruise is to experience primitive cultures."

Rose asked, "Titanic. Um... who... thought of the name?"

The Host replied, "Information: it was chosen as the most famous vessel of the planet Earth."

Jack scoffed, "Did they tell you why it was famous?"

"Information: all designations are chosen by Mr Max Capricorn, president of Max- Max- Max..." The Host kept repeating the name becoming higher in pitch. He was broken, stuck, jerked his head with every 'Max'.

Rose winced, "Bit of a glitch." She reached into her purse and was about to sonic the Host, but three stewards rushed in.

The chief steward hurried over and said, "Ma'am, we can handle this." He waved to the others for assistance. Two other stewards arrived and switched off the host, taking it away. "Software problem, that's all. Leave it with us, ma'am. Merry Christmas." He pressed a button on the back of the Host's neck. It snapped rigid, upright, a statue and toppled to the side. One Steward caught its torso, the other picked up its legs, and they carried it out, like a dummy.

* * *

In Reception, Rose saw a waitress, Astrid Peth, drop her tray of drinks after bumping into Rickston, who shouted, "For Tov's sake, look where you're going! This jacket's a genuine Earth antique."

Astrid said, "I'm sorry, sir." She got down to pick up the broken glass.

Rickston snapped, "You'll be sorry when it comes off your wages, sweetheart."

Rose tapped Jack on the arm, went over to help her and said, "Careful. There we go."

Astrid smiled, "Thank you, miss. I can manage."

Rose smiled back, "I never said you couldn't. I'm Rose, by the way."

Jack walked over and smiled at Astrid, "Captain Jack Harkness. And who are you?"

Rose sighed, "Stop it."

Jack defended himself, "I was only saying hello."

Astrid giggled, "I'm Astrid. Astrid Peth."

Rose said, "Nice to meet you, Astrid. Merry Christmas."

Astrid said, surprised, "Merry Christmas, ma'am."

Rose shook her head kindly. "Just "Rose", never "ma'am"."

Astrid asked, "You enjoying the cruise?"

Rose replied, "Yeah. Aren't we, Jack?"

Jack nodded, "Yep."

Astrid stood up and said, "Alright then. Have fun Mr and Mrs Harkness."

Rose stood up as well and said, "No, no. We're not together."

Astrid said, blushing furiously, "Oh I am so sorry. I-I didn't realize."

Jack said, "No it's fine. Really."

Rose asked, "So, you're from Planet Sto. Long way from home, huh?"

Astrid replied, "Doesn't feel that different. I spent three years working at the spaceport diner, travelled all the way here... and I'm still waiting on tables." She walked away.

Rose and Jack followed and Rose asked, "No shore leave?"

Astrid cleared a table by a window and answered, "We're not allowed. They can't afford the insurance. I just wanted to try it, just once." Saying that, the trio went to the window. Earth below them. "Never stood on another world. I used to watch the ships heading off to the stars and I always dreamt of..." She shook her head. "It sounds daft."

Rose smiled knowingly. "You dreamt of another sky. New sun, new air, new life. A whole universe teeming with life." She whispered. "Why stay in one place when there's all that life out there?"

Astrid sighed dreamily, "...yeah." She snapped out of her trance and asked, ""So... you travel a lot?"

Rose replied, "All the time. Just for fun. Well, that's the plan. Never quite works. Always get into trouble, honestly."

Astrid remarked, "Must be rich."

Jack laughed, "Haven't got a penny." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Stowaway."

Astrid gaped, "Kidding."

Rose said, "Seriously."

"No!"

Jack grinned, "Oh, yeah."

Astrid laughed quietly, "How did you get on board?"

Rose replied, "Accident. I've got this, sort of, ship thing."

Jack chimed in, "We were just rebuilding her. Bumped into the Titanic cause _someone_ left the defences down."

Rose ignored his glare and continued, "Here we are. Bit of a party, Jack thought "Why not?" And of course he had to drag me along."

Astrid said, "I should report you."

Rose replied, "Go on then."

Astrid paused and said, "I'll get you some drinks..." She whispered, "on the house." She walked away.

Jack whispered to Rose, "Nice bum." Rose slapped his arm.

* * *

Astrid passed a group of first-class passengers, glamorous people, cruel, who were laughing and pointing at a heavyset couple, Morvin and Foon Van Hoff, dressed in purple country-western outfits sitting and eating a basket of chicken wings. With dignity. Morvin said to Foon, "Just ignore 'em."

Rose and Jack slid in to join them. Jack remarked, "Something's tickled them."

Foon replied, "They told us it was fancy dress. Very funny, I'm sure."

Morvin said, "They're just pickin' on us because we haven't paid. We won our tickets in a competition."

Foon smiled, "I had to name the five husbands of Joofie Crystalle in "By the Light of the Asteroid". Did you ever watch..."

Jack asked, "Is that the one with the twins?"

Foon gasped, "That's it. Oh, it's marvellous."

Morvin scoffed, "Probably not good enough for that lot." He motioned to the laughing crowd. "They think we should be in steerage."

Rose grinned and reached into her purse and said, "Can't have that, can we?" She held her sonic screwdriver at her side and aimed behind her. The champagne on the table popped its cork, spraying all over those at the table.

Morvin and Foon hooted and Foon asked, "Did... Did you do that?"

Rose grinned at Jack slyly, "Maybe." She put the screwdriver away.

Foon smiled, "We like you."

Morvin agreed, "We do." He reached out his hand to Jack. "I'm Morvin van Hoff." They shook hands. "This is my good woman, Foon."

Jack kissed Foon's hand and said, "Hello, I'm Captain Jack Harkness. And this is _my_ good woman, Rose."

Rose slapped his arm again and said, "I am _not_ your woman."

Foon remarked, "Ooh, I'm gonna need a doctor by the time I'm finished with this buffet. Have a buffalo wing. They must be enormous, these buffalo, so many wings." Rose took a buffalo wing.

The PA system blared, "Attention please. Shore leave tickets Red 6-7 now activated. Red 6-7."

Foon took out a ticket and said, "Red 6-7. That's us." She stood up. "Are you Red 6-7?"

Rose and Jack shared a glance and Jack grinned, "Might as well be."

Morvin said, "Come on." He put an arm around Foon. "We're going to Earth."

An older man, Mr Copper, dressed in a tweed suit held up a red sign bearing "6-7". He announced, "Red 6-7. Red 6-7. This way, fast as you can."

The Van Hoffs rushed over, Rose and Jack following. Astrid approached and said, "I got you those drinks."

Jack said, "And I got you a treat. Come on." He took the tray from her and set it on a table.

Rose smiled at Astrid, "Hi. Coming along for the ride?"

Astrid replied, looking to Jack, "Apparently so."

Mr Copper announced again, "Red 6-7 departing shortly."

Rose held up her psychic paper and said, "Red 6-7 plus two."

Mr Copper said, "Uh, quickly, ma'am, and please take three teleport bracelets if you would."

Astrid whispered to Jack, "I'll get the sack."

Rose handed Jack a bracelet and whispered back to Astrid, slipping her a bracelet and putting one on herself, "Brand new sky."

Mr Copper announced, "To repeat, I am Mr Copper, the ship's historian, and I shall be taking you to old London town in the country of U.K. ruled over by good King Wenceslas." Jack and Rose shared a look. "Now human beings worshipped the great god Santa, a creature with fearsome claws, and his wife Mary." Jack put his fist in his mouth as Mr Copper continued, "And every Christmas Eve the people of U.K. go to war with the country of Turkey. They then eat the Turkey people for Christmas dinner... like savages."

Rose and Jack burst out laughing and Jack asked, "Excuse me, sorry, sorry, but, um... where did you get all this from?"

Mr Copper replied, "Well, I have a first class degree in Earthonomics. Now stand by..."

A high pitched voice shouted, "And me! And me! Red 6-7!" The owner of the voice was a small red-skinned alien with short spikes along his head.

Mr Copper said, "Well, take a bracelet, sir?"

Rose chimed in, "Uh, but, um, hold on, hold on. What was your name?"

The red alien replied, "Bannakaffalatta."

Rose nodded, "Ok, Bannakaffalatta. But it's Christmas Eve down there. Late-night shopping, tons of people. He's like a walking conker. No offence, but you'll cause a riot 'cause the streets are going to be packed with shoppers and parties..."

The group was teleported down to Earth and arrive on an empty street. Rose, Jack, Astrid, Mr Copper, Morvin and Foon, Bannakaffalatta and the four guests appeared. Rose looked around and muttered, "Oh."

Mr Copper announced, "Now, spending money. I have a credit card in Earth currency if you want to buy trinkets or, uh, stockings or the local delicacy, which is known as "beef" but don't stray too far, it could be dangerous. Any day now they start boxing."

While Mr Copper was talking, Rose and Jack looked around, confused by the empty street. Astrid was in awe. Jack said, "Rose, look at this. It should be full. It should be busy. Something's wrong."

Astrid breathed, "But it's beautiful."

Rose asked, "Really? Do you think so? It's just a street. The pyramids are beautiful, and New Zealand..."

Astrid breathed, "But it's a different planet. I'm standing on a different planet. Th- there's concrete... and shops, alien shops, real alien shops! Look, no stars in the sky. And it smells. It stinks!" She gasped. "This is amazing! Thank you!" She hugged Rose and Jack.

Rose pulled away and grinned. "Yeah? C'mon then, let's have a look." The trio crossed the street to a newsagent's booth. Inside was an older man, bundled in winter clothes.

Jack said, "Hello there! Sorry, uh, obvious question, but where's everybody gone?"

The old man snorted, "Oh-ho, scared!"

Rose said like she understood. "Right, yeah. Scared of what?"

The old man asked, "Where have you been living? London at Christmas? Not safe, is it?"

Jack asked, "Why?"

The old man replied, "Well, it's them, up above," He pointed skywards. "Look, Christmas before last we had that big bloody spaceship, everyone standing on a roof. And then last year, that Christmas Star electrocuting all over the place, draining the Thames."

Astrid said, "This place is amazing."

The old man went on, "And this year, Lord knows what. So everybody's scarpered, gone to the country. All except me... and Her Majesty." He stood proudly and looked at the TV.

A television reporter said, "Her Majesty the Queen has confirmed that she will be staying in Buckingham Palace throughout the festive season to show the people of London, and the world, that there's nothing to fear."

The old man saluted, "God bless her! We stand vigil."

Rose smiled reassuringly. "Well, between you and me, I think her Majesty's got it right. Far as I know, this year, nothing to worry about."

Jack, Rose and Astrid were teleported back to the ship leaving the old man standing there, mouth open. He fell into his seat and sighed, "Then again..."

The group arrived back in Reception on the Titanic. Rose, annoyed, said, "I was in mid-sentence."

Mr Copper said, "Yes, I'm sorry about that. A bit of a problem. If I could have your bracelets..."

The chief steward joined them and announced, "Apologies, ladies and gentlemen, Bannakaffalatta, we seem to have suffered a slight power fluctuation. If you'd like to return to the festivities. And on behalf of Max Capricorn Cruiseliners, free drinks will be provided." The ticket holders departed.

Astrid said to Rose hugging her, "That was the best, the best!" She smiled at Rose then picked up her tray and scurried off.

Jack approached the chief steward. Rose followed. Jack asked him, "What sort of power fluctuation?"

* * *

The Van Hoffs were eating at their table, the chief steward warily eyed the host, Rickston was winning at roulette, Bannakaffalatta was dancing and Astrid smiled at Rose and Jack while serving drinks. All the while, the band played. Rose saw a framed screen showing a video loop of Max Capricorn and pulled Jack over. Capricorn said, "... and I should know because my name is Max."

Jack scoffed, "Talk about a self-publicist."

Rose took out her screwdriver, which she used on the frame. Capricorn went on, "The fastest, the furthest, the best... my name is Max."

Rose opened the frame and changed some settings until the screen showed the Titanic and her immediate surroundings. Jack saw that the shields were offline ad pointed it out. They peered out the window and saw the meteors approaching.

Rose said over the comms, "Is that the bridge? I need to talk to the captain. You've got a meteoroid storm coming in West 0 by North 2."

The captain asked, "Who is this?"

Jack snapped, "Never mind that. Your shields are down. Check your scanners, Captain. You've got meteoroids coming in and now shielding!"

The captain retorted, "You have no authorization. You will clear the comms at once."

Rose asked, "Yeah? Just look starboard!"

Two stewards came to escort Rose and Jack out of reception. The chief steward said, "Come with me, sir, ma'am." They were led away through Reception, still arguing.

Rose snapped, "You've got a rock storm heading for this ship and the shields are down!"

Jack broke free from the stewards and pulled Rose with him. He ran to the stage where the band was playing and said, "Everyone, listen to me! This is an emergency! Get to the lifeb..."

A host covered Rose's mouth and pulled her away. Another one did the same to Jack. Astrid, the Van Hoffs and Bannakaffalatta looked on in surprise. The duo was taken out of the room more forcibly this time. They passed a small gathering, one of which was Rickston.

Jack ordered, "Look out the windows!" Astrid, Rickston and the Van Hoffs slowly went to the windows.

Bannakaffalatta excused himself from a conversation and said, "Them, friends." Rickston looked out a window and saw the meteoroids.

The stewards were dragging Rose and Jack out. Rose shouted, "If you don't believe us, check the shields yourself!"

Astrid chimed in, "Sir, I can vouch for them!"

Morvin said, "Look, Steward, they've just had a bit too much to drink."

Mr Copper said, "Sir, something seems to have gone wrong. All the teleports are down."

The chief steward snapped, "Not now!" A small piece of rock broke through a window and landed at Rickston's feet.

The computer announced, "Oxygen membrane holding. Oxygen membrane holding."

Rickston turned to a host and asked, "You there. Has anyone checked the external shielding?"

The Host replied, "Information: you are all going to die."

Rickston asked a steward, "Where's the Chief Steward?"

The steward pointed, "That way, sir." Rickston rushed off.

The chief steward was taking Rose and Jack through maintenance corridors. Astrid, Mr Copper, Bannakaffalatta and the Van Hoffs followed them. Rose said, "The shields are down, we're going to get hit."

Everyone began talking at once. Rickston caught up to the others and shouted, "Oi! Steward! I'm telling you the shields are down!"

Jack shouted, "Listen to him! Listen to him!"

There was a sudden and huge jerk and everyone fell to the floor. Jack threw his arms around Rose and Astrid and pulled them close as they were thrown to the floor. Rose was the first to stand. She shushed everyone and listened. "Its stopping."

The Titanic creaked and groaned as bits of it floated off in space. Jack helped Astrid stand and asked, "You all right?"

Astrid replied, "I think so."

Rose mumbled, "Bad name for a ship."

Jack chimed in, "Either that or this suit is really unlucky."

Rose knelt to examine one of the stewards. The man was dead. The chief steward said, "Ev... everyone... Ladies and gentlemen, Bannakaffalatta, I must apologize on behalf of Max Capricorn Cruiseliners. We seem to have had a small collision."

Jack found a comms panel and waved Rose over as Morvin asked indignantly, "Small?"

Rickston snapped, "You know how much I paid for my ticket?"

The chief steward announced, "If I could have silence, ladies, gentlemen..." They ignored him and continue arguing. The chief steward shouted, "Quiet!" They stopped. "Thank you. I... I'm sure Max Capricorn Cruiseliners will be able to reimburse you for any inconvenience. But first I would point out that we are very much alive."

Astrid asked Mr Copper, "Are you all right?" She helped dab the cut on his head.

Rose and Jack walked over to the others. The chief steward went on, "She is, after all, a fine, sturdy ship. If you could all stay here while I ascertain the exact nature of the... the situation." He went to open a hatch.

Jack shouted, a second too late, "Don't open it!"

The hatch was opened and the chief steward was sucked out into space by the vacuum. Everyone grabbed hold of any piping near them.

Rose crawled over to the comms and used her sonic screwdriver on the computer to replace the shield. The computer announced, "Oxygen shield stabilized."

Rose asked, "Everyone all right? Jack? Astrid?" Astrid panted.

Jack said, "Yeah."

Rose asked, "Foon? Morvin? Mr Copper? Bannakaffalatta?"

Bannakaffalatta replied, "Yes."

Rose asked, pointing at Rickston, "You, what was your name?"

Rickston replied, "Ah, Rickston Slade."

Rose asked, "You all right?"

Rickston sneered, "No thanks to that idiot."

Astrid said, "The steward just died."

Rickston retorted, "Then he's a dead idiot."

Astrid gasped and took a step towards Rickston. Jack pulled her back as Rose said, "All right, calm down. Just stay still, all of you. Hold on." She walked to the hatch opening.

Jack and Astrid joined her and Astrid asked, "What happened? How come the shields were down?"

Rose murmured, "I don't think it was an accident."

Astrid looked out into space and saw bodies among the flotsam and jetsam floating above Earth and asked, "How many dead?"

Jack said, "We're alive, just focus on that. I will get you out of here, Astrid. I promise." He turned Astrid around. "Look at me. I promise." She nodded. "Good."

Rose said, "Now." She looked around. "If we can get to Reception, Jack and I've got a spaceship tucked away. We can all get on board..." Jack tapped her shoulder and gestured her to look outside. "Oh."

Astrid asked, "What is it? What's wrong?"

Jack replied, "That's our spaceship over there."

Astrid asked, "Where?"

Rose replied, "There, that box. That little blue box." The TARDIS floated in space.

Astrid asked incredulously, "That's a spaceship?"

Rose said, offended, "Oi, don't knock it."

Astrid remarked, "It's a bit small."

Jack corrected, "A bit distant."

Rose said, "Trouble is, once it's set adrift, it's programmed to lock onto the nearest centre of gravity and that would be... the Earth." The TARDIS headed down to Earth.

Rose spoke into a comms device, "Deck 22 to the bridge. Deck 22 to the bridge. Is there anyone there?"

A man, Midshipman Frame's voice came on, "This is the bridge."

Jack said, "Oh hello, sailor. Good to hear you. What's the situation up there?"

Frame replied, "We've got air. The oxygen field is holding. But the captain... He's dead. He did it. I watched while he took down the shields. There was nothing I could do. I tried. I did try."

Rose said, "All right. Just stay calm. Tell me your name. What's your name?"

Frame replied, "Midshipman Frame."

Rose said, "Nice to meet you, sir. I'm Rose Tyler. What's the state of the engines?"

Frame said, "They're um... Hold on." He groaned.

Rose asked suspiciously, "Have you been injured?"

Frame replied, "I'm all right. Oh my vot. They're cycling down."

Jack said, "That's a nuclear storm drive, yes?"

"Yeah."

Rose said, "The moment they're gone, we lose orbit."

Frame said, "The planet."

Rose breathed, "Oh. If we hit the planet, the nuclear storm explodes and wipes out life on Earth. Midshipman, I need you to fire up the engine containment field and feed it back into the core."

Frame groaned, "This is never going to work."

Rose said, "Trust me, it'll keep the engines going until I can get to the bridge." She switched off the comms and she and Jack faced the others.

Foon cried out, "We're going to die!"

Mr Copper asked, "Are you saying someone's done this on purpose?"

Astrid said, "We're just a cruise ship!"

Jack tried to calm everyone down and said, "Okay, okay. Tch, tch. First things first. One: we're going to climb through this ship. Two: we're going to reach the bridge. Three: we're going to save the Titanic. And four: we're going to save the Earth."

Rose said, "Right then, follow us."

Rickston asked, "Hang on a minute. Who put you two in charge and who the hell are you anyway?"

Rose gritted her teeth and replied, "I'm Rose Tyler. The Vixen. I'm a Time Lady. I'm from the planet Galifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I'm 883 years old. This is Captain Jack Harkness. He's an immortal from the 51st century. He's 300 years old. And we're the people who are gonna save your lives and all six billion of the people on the planet below. You got a problem with that?"

Rickston replied awkwardly, "No."

Rose grinned, "In that case, allons-y!" She ran off, Jack and Astrid in hot pursuit with everyone following closely behind.

* * *

Jack slowly pushed open a metal door that led into a stairwell littered with debris and sparking cables.

Rose followed and said, "Careful. Follow me." Jack and Rose went ahead, clearing the way. Astrid followed then Mr Copper, Rickston and the Van Hoffs.

Mr Copper said, "Rather ironic when this is very much in the spirit of Christmas. It's a festival of violence. They say that human beings only survive depending on whether they've been good or bad. It's barbaric."

Rose said, "Actually, that's not true. Christmas is a time of-of peace and thanksgiving and... oh, what am I on about? My Christmas is always like this."

Jack uncovered a dormant host and called, "We've got a Host. Strength of ten. If we can mend it, we can use it to fix the rubble."

Morvin offered, "We can do robotics, both of us."

Foon explained, "We worked on the milk market back on Sto. It's all robot staff."

Rose said, "See if you can get it working, yeah?" She turned to Astrid and Jack. "Let's have a look."

Everyone but the Van Hoffs climbed the stairs and found their path blocked by wreckage. Astrid said, "It's blocked."

Jack asked, "So what do we do?"

Astrid grinned, "We shift it."

Rose grinned in approval and said, "That's the attitude. Jack, you better keep this one. I like her." Astrid blushed. "Rickston, Mr Copper, and you, Bannakaffalatta... look, can I just call you Banna? It's gonna save a hell of a time."

Bannakaffalatta said, "No! Bannakaffalatta!"

Rose sighed, "All right then, Bannakaffalatta, there's a gap in the middle. See if you can get through."

Bannakaffalatta nodded, "Easy. Good." He squeezed through the opening. The ship lurched again sending loose debris falling in them.

Rickston said, "This whole thing could come crashing down any minute!"

Rose and Jack shared a look and Jack asked, "Oh, Rickston, I forgot. Did you get our message?"

Rickston asked in confusion, "No. What message?"

Rose and Jack shouted in unison, "Shut up!"

Bannakaffalatta reported from the other side of the wreckage, "Bannakaffalatta made it."

Astrid offered, "I'm small enough, I can get through." She made her way through the hole.

Jack warned, "Careful."

"I'm fine."

Rickston asked, "Thing is, how are Mr and Mrs Fatso gonna get through this gap?"

Rose snapped, "We make the gap bigger. So start." She handed him a piece of metal.

The Van Hoffs' suddenly laughed and the sound floated up to where Rose, Jack and Mr Copper were clearing debris while Rickston looked on. He sneered, "What happened? Did they find a donut?"

Astrid said, "I can clear it from this side. Just tell me if it starts moving." She saw Bannakaffalatta lying down. "Bannakaffalatta, what's wrong?"

Bannakaffalatta shushed her, "Sshhh."

Astrid asked, "What is it?"

Bannakaffalatta replied, "Can't say."

Astrid moved to his side and asked, "Are you hurt?"

"Ashamed."

Astrid asked in confusion, "Of what?"

"Poor Bannakaffalatta." He lifted his shirt to reveal cybernetic components.

Astrid breathed, "You're a cyborg."

Bannakaffalatta said, "Had accident. Long ago. Secret."

Astrid said, "No, but everything's changed now. Cyborgs are getting equal rights. They passed a law back on Sto. You can even get married."

Bannakaffalatta asked, "Marry you?"

Astrid chuckled, "Well, you can buy me a drink first. Come on. Let's recharge you." She pressed a button on his torso. "Just stay there for a bit." She went back to clearing the metal.

Bannakaffalatta pleaded, "Tell no one."

"I promise."

Jack called, "What's going on up there?!"

Astrid smiled down and called back, "I think Bannakaffalatta and I just got engaged."

Morvin called, "Almost done!"

Jack said, "Good, good, good."

Rose said into the comms, "Mr Frame, how's things?"

Frame replied, "Rose, I've got life signs all over the ship but they're going out one by one."

Rose asked, confused, "What is it? Are they losing air?"

Frame answered, "No. One of them said it's the Host. It's something to do with the Host."

Rose looked down in alarm to where the Van Hoffs were working just as the host resumed function. Morvin called again, "It's working!"

Jack and Rose rushed down. The host took Morvin by the throat and chanted, "Kill. Kill. Kill."

Jack jumped down the rest of the stairs and ordered, "Turn it off!"

Foon tried to shut it off and said, "I can't, Captain!"

Rose arrived and shouted, "Go!" Foon backed away up the stairs. Rose used her sonic screwdriver on the host and groaned, "Double deadlock!" She put away her sonic and tried to help Jack to pry Morvin free. "Okay, go upstairs!"

Foon said, "Run, darling, run!" And Morvin did.

The Host chanted, eerily calm, "Information: kill, kill, kill..."

Morvin shouted, "Foon! Foon!"

Rose ordered, "Rickston! Get them through!"

Rickston shot back, "No chance!" He went through the narrow opening himself.

Foon said in despair, "I'll never get through there."

Mr Copper assured her, "Yes, you will. Let me go first."

The host went after Rose who ran up to the comms. Jack tried to hold it back but it just threw him off. He banged his head on a piece of metal and passed out. Rose shouted into the comms, "It's the Host! They've gone berserk! Are you safe up there?"

Mr Copper and Astrid were helping Foon, who said, "No, I'm stuck!"

Jack regained consciousness and helped Rose keep the Host away from the others. Astrid urged, "Come on, you can do it!"

Mr Copper used a metal pole as a lever to widen the space and warned, "It's going to collapse!" Foon made it through. "Rickston, vot damn it, help me!"

Rickston replied, "No... way."

Jack and Rose came rushing up the stairs. Jack said, "Rosie, get through. Morvin, you're next!"

Rose argued, "Like hell I'm gonna go through without you!" Jack groaned and ushered Morvin through. Morvin tried to go through the opening but had a tougher time than Foon. The host was still following. Jack came up behind Morvin.

Astrid said, "Captain, Rose, he's stuck!"

Jack hesitantly put his hands on Morvin's rear and said, "Mr Van Hoff, I know we've only just met but you'll have to excuse me." He shoved. Morvin made it through.

Astrid reassured him, "That's it. We've got you. Rose, Captain, come on, get through."

The Host was right behind Rose. She turned to it and said, "Information override! You will tell me the point of origin of your command structure!"

Mr Copper strained and groaned, "I can't hold it!"

The Host replied, "Information: Deck 31."

Rose grinned, "Thank you."

Jack grabbed her and scrambled through the hole. "Let go!"

Mr Copper released his grip on the pole and the beam crashed onto the Host's head.

* * *

Rose, Jack, Astrid, the Van Hoffs, Mr Copper and Rickston found themselves in another open room. Foon looked to a table and said, "Morvin, look, food."

Rickston said sarcastically, "Oh great. Someone's happy."

Morvin said to him, "Don't have any then."

Rose and Jack headed for the comms. Rose spoke into them, "Mr Frame, you still there?"

Frame replied, "Yes, ma'am, but I've got Host outside. I sealed the door."

Rose asked, "They've been programmed to kill. Why would anyone do that?"

Frame said, "That's not the only problem, Rose. I had to use a maximum deadlock on the door, which means... No one can get in. I'm sealed off. Even if you can fix the Titanic, you can't get to the bridge."

Jack said, "Yeah, right, fine. One problem at a time. Tell us, what's on Deck 31?"

Frame replied, "Um, that's down below. It's nothing. It's just the Host storage deck. That's where we keep the robots."

Rose looked at the scanner and asked, "What's that? See that panel? Black. It's registering nothing. No power, no heat, no light."

Frame replied, "Never seen it before."

Jack asked, "100% shielded. What's down there?"

Frame said, "I'll try intensifying the scanner."

Rose said, "Let us know if you find anything. And keep those engines going!" They went and sat down.

Astrid walked over to where Jack and Rose were sitting with some food and said, "Saved you some. You might be a Time Queen from wherever but you need to eat. So do you, Mr Immortal."

Jack chuckled, "Yeah, thanks." They took the food.

Astrid sat next to Jack and remarked, "So, you look good for 300."

Jack replied with his mouth full, "You should see me in the mornings."

Astrid said, "Okay." They stared at each other and Rose cleared her throat. They both realized what was said and looked away from each other.

Mr Copper joined them and said, "Rose, Captain, it must be well past midnight, Earth time. Christmas Day."

Rose grinned, "So it is. Merry Christmas."

Astrid asked, "This Christmas thing, what's it all about?"

Jack replied, "Long story. We should know, we were there, weren't we Rosie?" Rose nodded. "That didn't take long."

Mr Copper asked, "But if the planet's waking up, can't we signal them? They can send up a rocket or something."

Rose said, "They don't have spaceships."

"No, I read about it. They have shuffles, space shuffles."

Jack glanced at Rose and cleared his throat. He asked, "Mr Copper, this degree in Earthonomics,... where's it from?"

Mr Copper asked, "Honestly?"

Rose winked and whispered, "Just between us."

Mr Copper replied, "Mrs Golightly's Happy Travelling University and Dry Cleaners." He mopped his brow with his hankie and sat.

Astrid stammered, "You... you lied to the company... to get the job?"

Mr Copper explained, "I... I wasted my life on Sto. I was a travelling salesman, always on the road and I reached retirement with nothing to show for it. Not even a home. And Earth sounded so exotic."

Jack mused, "Hm, I suppose it is, yeah."

Astrid asked, "How come you two know it so well?"

Rose replied, "I was sort of... a few years ago, was sorta... well, sort of abandoned, lost if you will, and, um, there was the Earth. And Jack's a human. Well, as close to one as somebody can be on this ship."

Mr Copper said, "Thing is, if we survive this, there will be police and all sorts of investigations. Now the minimum penalty for space-age fraud is ten years in jail. I'm an old man. Well, I won't survive ten years."

There was a banging on the door and Rose dropped her food and rushed to the opposite door. "A Host! Move! Come on!"

The pounding continued on the door, which dented from the force. Astrid screamed and Jack pulled her along as they all followed Rose to the opposite side. Rose used the sonic screwdriver on the door and it opened to reveal a space that ran the height of the ship. The only way across was a makeshift bridge, created by a fallen strut below which were the engines.

Rickston asked, "Is that the only way across?"

Rose muttered, "On the other hand, it _is_ a way across."

Astrid said, "The engines are open."

Jack explained, "Nuclear storm drive. Soon as it stops, the Titanic falls."

Morvin said, "But that thing, it'll never take our weight."

Rickston sneered, "You're going last, mate."

Rose reassured the group, "It's nitrofine metal. It's stronger than it looks."

Morvin said, "All the same, Rickston's right. Me and Foon should..." He stepped on a weak piece of metal near the edge, the railing gave away and Morvin fell towards the engines with a scream.

Foon screamed, "Morvin!" The others watched in shock and horror.

Rickston shouted, "I told you! I told you!"

Mr Copper yelled at him, "Just shut up! Shut up!"

Foon hysterically sobbed, "Bring him back! Can't you bring him back? Bring him back, Rose!"

Rose sadly replied, holding Foon's shoulders, "I'm sorry, I can't."

Foon cried, "You promised me!"

Rose said, "I know. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Mr Copper called, "Rose, I rather think those things have got our scent."

Rickston said, "I'm not waiting." He started across the bridge.

Jack warned, "Careful! Take it slowly!" There was a rumbling as the ship rocked and Rickston was nearly knocked off.

Rose said, "You're okay. One step at a time. Come on, you can do it."

The host chanted repeatedly, "Kill. Kill. Kill." Mr Copper warned, "They're getting nearer!"

Rose muttered, "Seal us in." She used the sonic screwdriver in the door.

Mr Copper asked, "Leaving us trapped, wouldn't you say?"

Rose grinned, "Never say trapped, just inconveniently circumstanced."

"Oh."

Rickston was halfway across. He shouted, "I'm okay!"

Foon said, hopefully, "Maybe he's all right. Maybe... Maybe there's a gravity curve down there or something. I don't know. Maybe he's unconscious."

Astrid hugged her and said, "I'm sorry, Foon. He's gone."

Foon cried, "What am I going to do without him?"

Rickston reached the other side and cheered, "Yes! Oh yes! Who's good?!"

Rose said, "Bannakaffalatta, you go next."

Bannakaffalatta agreed, "Bannakaffalatta, small."

Rose warned, "Slowly!" The host were pounding on the door from the other side.

Mr Copper said, "They've found us!"

Jack ordered, "Astrid, get across right now."

Astrid asked, "What about you?"

Rose said, "Just do it. Go on." Astrid started across. "Mr Copper, we can't wait. Don't argue." Mr Copper followed. "Foon, you've got to get across right now."

Foon asked, sobbing, "What for? What am I gonna do without him?"

Rickston shouted, "Rose, Captain! The door's locked!"

Jack asked, "Just think... what would he want, eh?"

Foon sobbed, "He don't want nothing, he's dead!"

Rickston shouted, "Rose, I can't open the door. We need the whirring key thing of yours!"

Rose shouted back, "We can't leave her!"

Rickston said, "She'll get us all killed if we can't get out!"

Rose hesitated and said, "Mrs Van Hoff, I am coming back for you, all right?"

Foon nodded and Rose started across. "Come on, Jack."

Jack said, "Um. About that. Hey, Rosie, I'm gonna stay here."

Rose whipped around in surprise and asked, "What?!"

Jack replied, "See, I can't die, so I'll be fine. Plus, Mrs Van Hoff needs someone to protect her."

Rose nodded, hugged him and said, "I'll see you soon, yeah?"

Jack chuckled, "Ain't getting rid of me that easily. See you on the other side, Rosie. And be careful."

Rose nodded again and started across the bridge. The metal creaked at the weight of the four of them. Bannakaffalatta cried out, "Too many people!"

Rose snapped, "Oi! Don't get spiky with me! Keep going!"

Astrid said, "It's gonna fall!"

Rose said, "It's just settling! Keep going!" It became quiet as the pounding stopped.

Astrid said, "They've stopped."

Bannakaffalatta asked, "Gone away?"

Rose muttered, "Why would they give up?"

Rickston said, "Never mind that. Keep coming!"

Jack called to them, "Where have they gone? Where are the Host?" He then looked up. "Oh."

Mr Copper looked up with Jack and said, pointing, "I'm afraid... we forgot the tradition of Christmas that angels have wings!"

The Host glided down from above and encircled them. "Information: kill." They reached for their halos.

Rose shouted, "Arm yourselves! All of you!" They all reached for pipes or bits of metal to defend themselves as the host threw their halos. They kept batting them away. One grazed Rose's arm and another Mr Copper's leg.

Astrid fell to her knees and panted, "I can't."

Bannakaffalatta shouted, "Bannakaffalatta stop! Bannakaffalatta proud! Bannakaffalatta, cyborg!" He lifted his shirt and discharged the energy, disabling the host and all but one fell toward the engines.

One fell onto the strut behind Rose, who said, "Electromagnetic pulse took out the robotics. Bannakaffalatta, that was brilliant!"

Bannakaffalatta fell down as Astrid went to him and said, "He's used all his power!"

Bannakaffalatta asked, "Did good?"

Astrid replied, "You saved our lives."

"Bannakaffalatta happy."

Astrid said, hopeful, "We can recharge you, get you to a power point and just plug you in!"

Bannakaffalatta said, "Too late."

"No, but... you gotta get me that drink, remember?"

He smiled as he took his last breaths and said, "Pretty girl."

Astrid went to button his shirt when Mr Copper reached for his power source and said, "I'm sorry. Forgive me."

Astrid snapped, "Leave him alone."

Mr Copper explained, "It's the EMP transmitter. He-he'd want us to use it." He removed it. "I used to sell these things. They'd always give me a bed for the night in the cyborg caravans. They're good people. But if we can recharge it, we can reuse it as a weapon against the rest of the Host. Bannakaffalatta might have saved us all."

Rickston pointed behind them and asked, "Do you think? Try telling him that."

They turned to see the host that had landed on the bridge begin to move. It said, "Information: reboot."

Rickston shouted, "Use the EMP!"

Mr Copper said, "It's dead!"

Astrid took the EMP from Mr Copper and said, "It's gotta have emergency..."

Rose stepped in front of the host and held up a finger. "No, no, no. Hold on. Override loophole security protocol... Ten! 666! Oh. 21, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. Um, I dunno, 42! Uh, one!"

The Host stopped mid-motion stood passively and said, "Information: state request."

Rose said, "Good... right. You've been ordered to kill the survivors, but why?"

The Host replied, "Information: no witnesses."

Rose asked, "But this ship's gonna fall on the Earth and kill everyone. The human race have nothing to do with the Titanic so that contravenes your orders, yes?"

The Host answered, "Information: incorrect."

Rose asked, "But why do you want to destroy the Earth?"

"Information: it is the plan."

"What plan?"

The Host replied, "Information: protocol grants you only three questions. These three questions have been used."

Rose huffed, "Well, you could have warned me."

The Host said, "Information: now you will die." The host prepared to strike Rose with its halo when a lasso was thrown over its head and tightened around its body by someone.

Jack gaped at Foon as she said, "You're coming with me." She closed her eyes and jumped over the side, pulling the host with her.

Rose and Jack rushed to the side and shouted, "No!" They all watched helplessly as Foon fell to her death. Jack pulled Rose away from the edge and said, "Come on. There are still three people we need to keep safe."

* * *

The group made it out and into another set of maintenance halls. Rose gave out instructions. "Right. Get up to Reception One. Once you're there, Mr Copper. You've got staff access to the computer. Try and find a way of transmitting an SOS. Astrid, you're in charge of this," She held out the EMP. "Once it's powered up, it'll take out Hosts within fifty yards but then it needs sixty seconds to recharge. Got it? Rickston, take this," She gave him the sonic screwdriver. "I've pre-set it. Just hold down that button. It'll open doors. Do not lose it! You got that? Now go and open the next door. Go on! Go!"

Rickston said, "All right!" He left.

Jack took down the First Aid kit and handed it to Mr Copper and said, "Mr Copper, we need you fighting fit.

Rose asked, "Astrid, where's the power point?"

Astrid replied, "Under the comms."

Rose, Jack and Astrid ran to the power point and Jack and Rose showed her how to recharge the EMP. Rose said, "When it's ready, that blue light comes on there."

Astrid looked up and said, "You're talking as if you're not coming with us."

Rose whispered, "There's something down on Deck 31. Jack and I are gonna find out what it is."

Astrid asked, "What if you meet a Host?" Jack grinned, "Well, then we'll just... have some fun, eh Rose?" Rose grinned as well.

Astrid said, "Sounds like you do this kind of thing all the time."

Rose replied, "Not by choice. All I do is travel. That's what I am, just a traveller. Imagine it. No tax, no bills, no boss, just the open sky. Jack's the one who does this every day. And he's travelling with me right now. "

Astrid said, "I'm sort of... unemployed now and I was thinking the blue box is kinda small, but I could kinda squeeze in. Like a stowaway."

Rose said, "It's not always safe."

Astrid said, "So you need someone to take care of you. I've got no one back on Sto, no family, just me. So what do you think? Can I come with you?"

Jack smiled, "Yeah, we'd like that. Yes."

The ship lurched again and Rose stood and spoke into the comms, "Mr Frame, you still with us?"

Frame's voice came on, "It's the engines, ma'am. Final phase. There's nothing more I can do. We've got only eight minutes left!"

Rose said, "Don't worry, I'll get there."

Frame said, "The bridge is sealed off!"

Jack said, "Yeah, yeah, working on it. We'll get there, Mr Frame, somehow."

The EMP was ready and Rose asked, "All charged up? Mr Copper, look after her. Astrid, look after him. Rickston, um... look after yourself. And we'll see you again, promise." She and Jack started to leave.

Astrid grabbed Jack's sleeve and said, "Hold on! There's an old tradition on Planet Sto..."

Rose said, "We've really got to go."

Astrid said, "Just wait a minute!" She grabbed the First Aid kit from Mr Copper, set it on the floor in front of Jack, stood on it and kissed him. Rose looked on in amazement.

Jack said, bemused, "Yeah, that's a very old tradition, yeah." He ran off.

Rose grinned and said to Astrid, "I like you." She ran off to follow Jack.

Astrid called, "See you later!"

They stopped and turned and Jack said, "Oh, yes!" They left and headed back the way they came while Astrid, Mr Copper and Rickston continued upward to Reception.

* * *

Jack and Rose ran into a small kitchen and were soon surrounded by four Host. Jack grabbed a pot by the handle, prepared to use it as a weapon. Rose said, "Wait, wait, wait, wait! Security protocol one! Do you hear me? One! One!" The Host stopped advancing. "Okay, that gives us three questions. Three questions to save our lives, am I right?"

The Host replied, "Information: correct."

Rose groaned, "No, that wasn't one of them. I didn't mean it. That's not fair. Can I start again?"

The Host answered, "Information: no."

Rose protested, "No, no! No, no, no. That wasn't one either. Blimey. One question left. One question." She turned to Jack who shrugged. "So, you've been given orders to kill the survivors but survivors must therefore be passengers or staff, but not us. We're not passengers. We're not staff. Go on, scan us. You must have bio records. No such people on board. We don't exist therefore... you can't kill us. Therefore, we're stowaways and stowaways should be arrested and taken to the nearest figure of authority. And I may be going out on a limb here but I reckon the nearest figure of authority is on Deck 31. Final question: am I right?"

The Host replied, "Information: correct."

Jack stared at her in awe and said, "Brilliant."

Rose smiled at him and said, "I know." She turned back to the host. "Take us to your leader." She squealed softly as she turned to Jack, "I've always wanted to say that." Jack put an arm around her, grinning.

* * *

Rose and Jack were escorted to the Host storage facility on Deck 31. There was much structural damage as well as small fires. Jack said, "Now that is what you call a fixer-upper. Come on then, Host with the most, this ultimate authority of yours, who is it?"

Two doors slid open behind them and they spun around and Rose said, "That's clever. That's an omnistate impact chamber. Indestructible. You can survive anything in that, huh?" A vehicle started wheeling out. "Sit through a supernova or a shipwreck. Only one person can have the power and the money to hide themselves onboard like this and I should know, 'cause..."

The vehicle was revealed to be a giant life-support system for Max Capricorn who was now just a head. Capricorn said, "My name is Max." His gold tooth glinted.

Jack remarked, "It really does that. Hey, Rose, maybe I should get one."

Rose made a face. "No, I think it wouldn't suit you."

"No?"

Rose replied, touching her hairline, "No, your hair's too dark. Plus, you actually have hair."

Capricorn asked exasperatedly, "Who the hell are these people?"

Rose said, "I'm Rose. This is Jack. Hello." Jack waved.

The Host said, "Information: stowaways."

Capricorn said, "Kill them."

Jack said, "Oh, no, no! Wait, but you can't. Not now. Come on, Max... You've given us so much good material like... How to get ahead in business." Rose face palmed herself. "See "head"? Head in business? No?"

Capricorn said, "Oh, ho ho, the office joker. I like a funny man. No one's been funny with me for years."

Rose said, "I can't think why."

Capricorn said, "176 years of running the company have taken their toll."

Jack whistled, "Yeah, but... nice wheels."

Capricorn replied, "No, a life-support system in a society that despises cyborgs. I've had to hide away for years. Running the company by hologram. Host, situation report."

The Host replied, "Information: Titanic is still in orbit."

Capricorn said, "Let me see." He moved forward and Rose and Jack stepped out of his way. "We should have crashed by now. What's gone wrong?" He went to the edge and looked down on engines. "The engines are still running! They should have stopped!"

Rose said, "When they do, the Earth gets roasted. I don't understand. What's the Earth got to do with it?"

Capricorn said, "This interview is terminated."

Jack said, "No, no, no, no, no, no!" Unknown to Jack and Rose, Astrid had arrived and peeked from around a corner. "Hold on! Hold on! Hold on! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Rose can work it out. It's like a task. She's your apprentice. Just watch her." Rose pinched his arm. "Ow!"

Rose said, "Anyway, might as well, cos of this idiot I don't exactly have a choice."

"Hey!"

Rose ignored the immortal next to her. "So... Business is failing and you wreck the ship so that makes things even worse. Oh! No. Yes. The business isn't failing, it's failed."

Jack caught up with her and said, "Past tense."

Capricorn said, "My own board voted me out. Stabbed me in the back."

Jack muttered, "If you had a back."

Rose ignored him once more and said, "So..." Astrid moved closer unseen. "You scupper the ship, wipe out any survivors in case anyone's rumbled you and the board find their shares halved in value. But that's not enough. No, 'cause if a Max Capricorn ship hits the Earth, it destroys an entire planet. Outrage back home. Scandal! The business is wiped out."

Capricorn said, "And... the whole board thrown in jail for mass murder."

"While you sit there, safe inside the impact chamber."

Capricorn said, "I have men waiting to retrieve me from the ruins and enough off-world accounts to retire me to the beaches of Pentaxico Two where the ladies, so I'm told, are very fond of... metal."

Rose incredulously said, "So that's the plan. A retirement plan. 2000 on this ship, 6 billion underneath us, all of them slaughtered. And why? Because Max Capricorn is a loser."

Capricorn snarled, "I never lose."

Rose taunted, "You can't even sink the Titanic."

Capricorn said evilly, "Oh, but I can, Rose. I can cancel the engines from here." Alarms sounded.

Jack shouted, "You can't do this!"

Capricorn ordered, "Host, hold them." Four Host held Rose and Jack by the arms and pulled them away. "Not so clever now, Rose. A shame we couldn't work together. You're rather good. All that banter yet not a word wasted. Time for me to retire. The Titanic is falling. The sky will burn. Let the Christmas inferno commence. Oh! Oh, Host! Kill them."

The two Host not holding Rose and Jack removed their halos preparing to follow orders when suddenly Astrid shouted from inside a forklift, "Mr Capricorn! I resign." She started the forklift and rushed towards Capricorn.

Rose shouted, "Astrid, don't!"

Astrid lifted the front of Capricorn's life support just enough so the tires had no purchase. His rear tires had enough traction to cause a standoff. The Host who was about to kill Rose threw his halo at Astrid but missed, hitting something else.

Jack said, "He's cut the break line!"

Astrid looked at Rose who mouthed, "No!" Jack stared meaningfully at Astrid before she turned back to Capricorn. She raised the fork higher, lifting Capricorn fully off the ground and stepped on the gas. They both went over the edge.

Jack shouted, "Astrid!" He ran to the edge and saw Astrid falling towards the engines, her hands reaching for him.

The computer announced, "Titanic falling. Voyage terminated."

Rose pulled Jack away from the edge and they walked away as sparks fall behind them and fires burnt. Jack held Rose in his arms as Rose snapped her fingers. A Host stood on either side. Rose snapped her fingers again and the Host held her and Jack by the arms and flew upwards, gaining speed.

* * *

With arms raised the host broke through the floor of the bridge causing Frame to shout. Jack climbed through and helped Rose up, who said, "Midshipman Frame at last!"

Frame stuttered, "Uh, but... but the Host!"

Rose explained, "Controller dead, they divert to the next highest authority and that's me."

Frame said, "There's nothing we can do. There's no power. The ship's gonna fall."

Rose took the wheel and said, "Jack, do exactly as I say." She turned to Frame. "You, what's your first name?"

Frame replied, "Alonzo."

Rose looked at him surprised, "You're kidding me."

Frame asked, puzzled, "What?"

Rose said, "Oh the Doctor's gonna kill me for this but here goes. Allons-y Alonzo! Whoa!" The ship lurched dramatically as Rose tried to steer. They fell straight towards the Earth's atmosphere and Frame screamed. An alarm sounded on the bridge and Rose said, "Jack, be a dear and get that will you?"

Jack saluted to her, "Yes, ma'am. The computer shows the impact zone to be somewhere in London."

Rose sighed, "Contact Buckingham Palace."

Jack used the comms to "dial out" and said, "Hello, yes, um... could you get me Buckingham Palace? Yes, this is Captain Jack Harkness. Oh, listen to me! This is not a plot to seduce Lizzy again this is Security Code 771! Now get out of there!"

Rose looked at him in disbelief, "You slept with the Queen?"

Jack waved his hand, "There was a lot of alcohol."

The computer announced, "Engine active. Engine active."

Rose pulled back on the wheel sending Frame and Jack back against the wall. Straining and bent over backwards, Rose regained control. The ship barely missed Buckingham Palace. At the wheel, Rose gasped, unable to believe her luck. Once out of danger, Rose began to enjoy steering and laughed. Frame rang the ship's bell and shouted, "Whoo-hoo!"

Jack kissed Frame and cheered, "Whoo-hoo-hoo!" The framed picture of Capricorn sparked and fell to the floor.

Sometime later, Frame was sitting on the floor and Rose joined him and said, "Used the heat of re-entry to fire up the secondary storm drive. Unsinkable, that's me."

Frame sighed, "We made it."

Jack joined them and sighed, "Not all of us."

Rose looked at him in sympathy and then suddenly said, "Teleport!" She jumped up. "She was wearing a teleport bracelet! C'mon, Jack!" She rushed out the door. Frame and Jack followed. Rose ran into Reception, her hand out, and shouted, "Rickston! Sonic!" Rickston threw it and she caught it. "Mr Copper, the teleports, have they got emergency settings?"

Jack realized what Rose was getting at and said, "She was wearing a teleport."

Mr Copper answered Rose's question, "I don't know. They should have."

Jack said, "She fell, Mr Copper. She fell. What's the emergency code?" Mr Copper stuttered, "Uh, let me see..."

Frame ran into the room and asked, "What the hell are you doing?"

Jack replied excitedly, "We can bring her back." He began to work on the teleport with Rose.

Mr Copper explained, "If a passenger has an accident on shore leave and they're still wearing their teleport, their molecules are automatically suspended and held in stasis so that we can just trigger the shift."

Rose finished and said, "There!"

Jack stood and turned around.

A glowing, transparent Astrid appeared, saying, "I'm falling."

Jack turned back around and said to Rose, "Only halfway there. Come on, Rosie. You can do this." Rose adjusted the inner workings of the teleport.

Astrid said, "I keep falling."

Jack guided Rose through the procedure, "Feed back the molecule grid, boost it with the restoration matrix." The teleport sparked. "No, no, no, no! Need more phase containment."

Rose sighed and said, "Jack..."

Jack said, "No! If we can just link up the surface suspension..."

Rose stood up and put a hand on Jack's shoulder and whispered, "Jack, she's gone."

Jack shook his head, "You just need to override the safety. You can do it."

Rose said, "Jack, let her go."

Jack turned to face Astrid's ghost-like figure. He kicked the teleport in frustration and shouted, "You can do this! You can do anything!" Rose looked at him sympathetically as he destroyed the teleport.

Astrid pleaded, breaking Jack out of his anger, "Stop me falling."

Jack walked towards her while the others watched. Rose stood beside him and said, "There's not enough left. The system was too badly damaged. She's just atoms, Jack. An echo with the ghost of consciousness. She's stardust."

Jack walked closer and said, "Astrid Peth... citizen of Sto... the woman who looked at the stars and dreamt of travelling. There's an old tradition." He leant down and kissed her. "Now you can travel forever." Rose opened a window behind Astrid with the sonic screwdriver and she turned into motes of light. "You're not falling, Astrid, you're flying." The lights went out the window leaving Rose, Jack, Rickston, Mr Copper and Frame.

Later, Frame updated the others, "The engines have stabilized. We're holding steady till we get help and I've sent the SOS. A rescue ship should be here within twenty minutes. And they're digging out the records of Max Capricorn. It should be quite a story."

Mr Copper said, "They'll want to talk to all of us, I suppose."

Frame replied, "I'd have thought so, yeah."

Mr Copper wandered over to Rose and Jack who were staring straight ahead, Jack's face expressionless. He said, "I think, uh, one or two inconvenient truths might come to light. Still, it's my own fault, and ten years in jail is better than dying."

Rickston came over and said, "Rose... I never said... thank you." He hugged her. "The funny thing is... I said Max Capricorn was falling apart. Just before the crash, I... sold all my shares, transferred them to his rivals. It's made me rich. What do you think of that?" Rose's look at this comment seemed to say 'How can you still be thinking of money after what just happened?' Rickston's vone rang and he said, "Salvain? Those shares, I want them triple-bonded and locked."

Mr Copper said to Jack, "Of all the people to survive, he's not the one you would have chosen, is he?" Jack remained emotionless. "But if you could choose, Captain, if you decide who lives and who dies..." He shrugged. "That would make you a monster."

Rose looked at Mr Copper, curious at the insight and sighed, "Mr Copper..." She turned to the teleport and took three bracelets. "I think you deserve one of these."

Mr Copper smiled and put on a bracelet. Rose handed one to Jack and put one on herself. Frame saw and mouthed "Hey" as he stood. Mr Copper chuckled and Rose started the machine. Before they disappeared, Frame saluted and Rose and Jack saluted back.

* * *

Somewhere in an open space in London the TARDIS was waiting. Rose, Jack and Mr Copper walked across in what appeared to be falling snow. Mr Copper said, "So, Great Britain is part of, uh, "Europee" and just across the British Channel you've got Great France and Great Germany."

Jack replied, "No, no, it's just... it's just France and Germany. Only Britain is great."

Mr Copper asked, "Oh, and they're all at war with the continent of Ham-erica?"

Rose replied, "No, well... not yet, uh... could argue that one." They arrived at the TARDIS. "There she is." Jack patted it. "Survive anything."

Mr Copper said, "You know, between you and me, I don't even thing this snow is real. I think this is the ballast from the Titanic's salvage entering the atmosphere."

Rose looked up and sighed, "Yeah. One of these days it might snow for real."

Mr Copper stuttered, "So, I- I suppose you'll be off."

Rose said, "Yep. The open sky."

"And, uh, what about me?"

Rose replied, "Jack's gonna leave. He only came along for this trip. I travel alone. It's best that way."

Mr Copper asked, "What- what am I supposed to do?"

Jack said, "Give me that credit card."

Mr Copper handed it over and said, "Well, it's just petty cash, spending money. It's all done by computer. I... I didn't really know the currency so I thought a million might cover it."

Rose looked at him and asked, "A million? Pounds?"

Mr Copper asked sheepishly, "That enough for trinkets?"

Jack chuckled, "Mr Copper, a million pounds is worth 50 million credits."

Mr Copper asked, "How much?"

Rose said, mentally calculating, "50 million and 56."

Mr Copper said, "I... I've got money!"

Jack grinned, "Yes, you have." He handed back the card.

Mr Copper gasped, "Oh my word. Oh my vot! Oh my goodness me! I... Ya-ha!"

Rose said, "It's all yours, Planet Earth. Now that's a retirement plan. But just you be careful, though."

Mr Copper said, "I will. I will. Oh, I will."

Jack warned, "No interfering. We don't want any trouble."

Rose smiled, "Just... just have a nice life."

Mr Copper said, "But I can have a house, a proper house, with a garden, and-and a door, and... Oh, Rose, I will made you proud." He hugged Rose and Jack. "And- and I can have a kitchen with chairs, and windows, and lace..." He skipped off laughing.

Rose unlocked the TARDIS and asked Jack before going in, "Coming?"

Jack replied, "Yeah."

Rose realized something and called after Mr Copper, "Um, where are you going?"

Mr Copper chuckled, "Why, I have no idea!"

Rose muttered, "No, me neither." She went inside the TARDIS.

Mr Copper said to Jack, "But, Jack... I won't forget her." At the door, Jack nodded, looked up at the sky and saw a blue streak of light zigzag across. He looked back at Mr Copper skipping away. He said, "Merry Christmas, Mr Copper." He stepped inside and the TARDIS dematerialised.

* * *

At Cardiff, Rose asked, "So, are you really gonna leave?"

Jack replied, "Yeah. Kinda have to. Got my team to look after." Rose nodded. "Hey. I'm gonna be around for a long time. You're not gonna be alone."

Rose smiled and said, "Yeah. See ya, Jack."

Jack gave her a hug and said, "You better come soon. And next time try and come for tea and biscuits, yeah? Not for an alien invasion."

Rose laughed, "Yeah. Sure."

Jack said, before running off, "Merry Christmas, Rosie."

Rose said, "Merry Christmas." After he left she said to the TARDIS, before going inside, "Merry Christmas, Old Girl." The TARDIS rumbled in response.


	16. Partners in Crime

Chapter 16: Partners in Crime

Disclaimer: I don't own Rose Who.

* * *

Rose was staying with Sarah Jane and Luke for a bit. One day over breakfast Rose handed Sarah Jane a file. Sarah Jane frowned, "A diet pill? I'm sorry, Rose, are you trying to say I'm fat?"

Rose shook her head violently, eyes wide, as Luke snickered. Rose said, "No no. Of course not, Sarah."

Sarah Jane said, "Ohh. For you? Oh, Rose you look perfectly fine." Milk came out of Luke's nose as he snorted. Sarah Jane glared at him and he tried to cover it up with a cough, which wasn't hard.

Rose explained, "Sarah Jane, I haven't been as idle as you may think. I went on the internet and found this Adipose thing. I think its alien." Sarah Jane looked at the papers and hummed in agreement. "Do you think I should check it out?"

Sarah Jane said, "Oh yes. Of course. Please."

Rose asked, "Um are you trying to get me out of your house?"

"No of course not. I love having you here, Rose, but I'm concerned about you. You haven't gone to do anything in weeks. I just think it would be good for you if you checked this out. If it's nothing then you can always come back."

Luke asked eagerly, "Can I go with Rose?"

Rose and Sarah Jane both said in unison, "No!"

Sarah Jane said, "Absolutely not. You're too young."

Luke said to Rose, disappointed, "Why not? You and the Doctor started when you were teenagers."

Rose explained, "On Galifrey, a teenager means ninety years. Plus we're Time Lords, if something happens to us, we can regenerate."

"Fine."

Rose bumped his shoulder and said, "Hey. Give us a smile. You can help me out sometime else."

Luke finished his breakfast and said, "Okay. Mum, I'll be in my room."

Sarah Jane said to Rose, "Rose, if you are going to take this up you have to be careful. UNIT and Torchwood aren't the only ones in knowledge of you. Someone's searching for you."

Rose nodded and went up to Luke's room to say goodbye. She knocked on the door and went in. Luke was at his desk, he asked, "So you're going?"

Rose replied, "Yep." She saw Luke's forlorn face and said sarcastically, "Well, don't jump for joy about it." Luke cracked a smile and stood up. Rose gave him a hug and said, "I'll come back soon, yeah?"

"Okay."

Rose went downstairs and gave Sarah Jane a hug and said, "Alright. Bye."

Sarah Jane said, "Come again, alright? Whenever you need to." Rose nodded and went outside. She walked out of the drive and to the TARDIS across the road. Sarah Jane watched from the window as the TARDIS dematerialized.

* * *

Rose walked on a crowded street in a blazer and skirt. She looked up to a building and went to the side. She opened a fire exit with her sonic screwdriver and entered the building, walking on a deserted corridor. She flashed the psychic paper to the security guard and said, "Rose Tyler, Health and Safety."

* * *

About three dozen people were sitting in a lecture room listening to Miss Foster. Ms Foster said, "Adipose Industries. The 21st century way to lose weight. No exercise, no diet, no pain. Just lifelong freedom from fat. The Holy Grail of the modern age. And here it is. You just take one capsule, one capsule, once a day, for three weeks. And the fat, as they say..."

She gestured with her hand and a computer voice said, "The fat just walks away."

A reporter said, "Excuse me, Miss Foster, if I could? I'm Penny Carter, science correspondent for The Observer. There are a thousand diet pills on the market, a thousand con men stealing people's money. How do we know the fat isn't going straight into your bank account?"

Ms Foster purred, "Oh Penny, if cynicism burnt up calories, we'd all be as thin as rakes. But if you want the science, I oblige."

The computer voice spoke again, "Adipose Industries. The Adipose capsule is composed of a synthesised mobilising lipase, bound to a large protein molecule." Rose was watching the demonstration from the projector room. "The mobilising lipase breaks up the trigycerides stored in the adipose cells, which then enter..."

Rose noticed someone next to her and she showed the psychic paper to the man who had just come in to handle the projector. "Health and Safety." She realized what was said and added, "Film department."

Ms Foster went on, "100 percent legal, 100 percent effective."

Penny asked, "But, can I just ask, how many people have taken the pills to date?"

Ms Foster replied, "We've already got one million customers within the Greater London area alone. But from next week, we start rolling out nationwide. The future starts here. And Britain will be thin."

* * *

In the call centre of Adipose Industries, phones kept ringing. The employees said, "Good morning, I represent Adipose Industries."

Rose went to an employee named Clare. Clare said on the phone, "We deliver within three working days."

Rose whispered, "Rose Tyler, Health and Safety. Don't mind me."

Clare kept speaking on the phone but looking at Rose, "It is made of 18 carat gold, and it's yours for free. No, we don't give away pens, sorry. No, I can't make an exception, no."

Rose picked up the pendant and pocketed it. She said, "Can you print out the customer list?"

Clare replied, "Yeah. Printer's back there."

Rose stood and asked, "That's the printer there?"

"By the plant, yeah."

Rose sat down again but then stood up again. She asked, "Has it got paper?"

Clare replied, "Yeah, Jimbo keeps it stocked."

Miss Foster walked in, two bodyguards in tow, and announced, "Excuse me, everyone, if I could have your attention." Everyone stood up, except Rose, who looked up and hid as Miss Foster turned to different sides of the room. "On average, you're each selling forty Adipose packs per day. It's not enough. I want one hundred sales per person per day. And if not, you'll be replaced. Cos if anyone is good in trimming the fat, it's me. Now. Back to it." She left.

Rose turned back to Clare and said, "Anyway, if you could print that off. Thanks." Clare nodded. "Thanks, then. Oh, what's that?"

Clare replied, "My brother's telephone number."

Rose asked, confused, "What for?"

"Health and Safety. You be health, he'll be safety."

Rose smiled guiltily and quickly switched the ring on her finger, saying, "Um sorry, I'm taken. Sorry." She stood up and pointed to the printer, making sure to flash the ring. "That's the printer, yeah?" She walked over to it. But something was wrong with the printer, so she went back to Clare and smiled at her sheepishly. "Me again."

* * *

Knocking on a door, a man answered it. Rose said, "Mr Roger Davey, I'm calling on behalf of Adipose Industries," She flashed the psychic paper. "Just need to ask you a few questions."

* * *

Roger said, sitting in the living room, "I've been on the pills two weeks now, I've lost fourteen kilos."

Rose asked, "That's the same amount every day?"

"One kilo exactly. You wake up, and it's disappeared overnight. Well, technically speaking, it's gone by ten past one in the morning."

Rose asked, confused, "What makes you say that?"

Roger said, "That's when I get woken up. Might as well weigh myself at the same time." Rose looked at him suspiciously.

Roger said to her as they moved outside to look at the alarm, "It is driving me mad. Ten minutes past one, every night, bang on the dot without fail, the burglar alarm goes off. I've had experts in, I've had it replaced, I've even phoned Watchdog. But no, ten past one in the morning, off it goes."

Rose asked, "But with no burglars?"

Roger replied, "Nothing. I've given up looking."

Rose asked, "Tell me Mr Davey, have you got a cat flap?"

* * *

The two knelt by the cat flap. Roger said, "It was there when I bought the house. Never bothered with it. I'm not a cat person."

Rose muttered, "No, I've met cat people. You look nothing like them."

"It's that what it is then? Cats getting inside the house?"

Rose said, "Well, thing about cat flaps is that they don't just let things in, they let things out as well."

Roger asked, "Like what?"

Rose recited, "The fat just walks away." She stood up and said, "Well, thanks for your help. Tell you what, maybe you could lay off the pills for a week or so." A device beeped. "Oh, gotta go, sorry." She ran away, following the signal.

Rose ran along street holding up the device in front of her. She stopped, looked at the device, whacked it, blew on it, then held it out in front of her again and ran off. She ran along another street. She stopped, waved the device around, looking for a signal. It dinged and she ran on. A van passed Rose who ran out into the street. The car honked and passed her. The device dinged as the car drove away. Rose started running after it, but the car turned a corner and disappeared. She held up the device looking disappointed. A taxi drove past her she walked away.

* * *

Rose was in her usual attire and in the TARDIS looking at the golden Adipose Industries capsule through a magnifying glass. She muttered, "Oh, fascinating. Seems to be a bio-flip digital stitch, specifically for..." She looked up. No one was there in the TARDIS. "Jack? Martha?"

The TARDIS said, " _They're not there, Nixei._ " Rose nodded and stood up, looking lonely.

* * *

A while later, Rose ran around the TARDIS pulling and pushing buttons. The TARDIS materialized a few meters behind a blue car. Rose sonicked the fire exit door of Adipose Industries again and went inside. She walked along a deserted corridor and opened a storage closet. She went inside and sonicked the door shut.

* * *

After a few hours, Rose sonicked the door open and walked out, cracking her neck. She went up to the roof, got into a window cleaner's cradle and switched it to descend. Rose was in the cradle outside Ms Foster's office, where Penny and Ms Foster were having a conversation. She used a stethoscope to hear the conversation inside.

Penny was saying, "This is ridiculous."

Ms Foster ordered, "Sit there."

Penny threatened, "I'm phoning my editor."

Ms Foster said again, "I said sit."

Penny was pushed down to the chair and tied to it by a bodyguard. Penny said, "You can't tie me up. What sort of a country do you think this is?"

Ms Foster replied, sitting down herself, "Oh, it's a beautifully fat country. And believe me, I've travelled a long way to find obesity on this scale."

Penny asked, "So come on then, Miss Foster, those pills. What are they?"

Ms Foster replied, "Well, you might just as well have a scoop, since you'll never see it printed. This," She lifted a capsule. "Is the spark of life."

Penny asked, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Ms Foster explained, "Officially, the capsule attracts all the fat cells and flushes them away. Well, it certainly attracts them, that part's true. But it binds the fat together and galvanises it to form a body."

Penny asked, "Well, what d'you mean "a body"?"

Ms Foster said, "I am surprised you never asked about my name. I chose it well. Foster, as in foster mother. And these," She put an Adipose to the table. "Are my children."

Penny gasped, "You're kidding me. What the hell is that?" Rose stood up to look in through the window.

Ms Foster replied, "Adipose. It's called an Adipose. Made out of living fat. Stripped from ordinary human..."

Rose glanced at the door and caught a flash of red hair. She looked back to see Donna Noble, redhead extraordinaire. Donna looked at Rose with an open mouth. Both were stunned and at the same time, delighted. Rose mouthed through the window, "Donna?"

Donna mouthed as well, "Rose!"

Rose mouthed, confused, "But... what? Wha... What?!"

Donna mimed, totally ecstatic, "Oh my God!"

"But... how?"

Donna pointed to herself and mouthed, "It's me!"

Rose pointed to her eyes and then Donna, "Well, I can see that!"

Donna held up her thumbs and mouthed, "Oh this is brilliant!"

Rose asked, "But what are you doing there?"

Donna replied, "I was looking for you!"

"What for?!"

Donna mimed, "I, came here, trouble, read about it, internet, I thought, trouble = you! And this place is weird! Pills! So I hid. Back there. Crept along. Heard this lot. Looked. You! 'Cos they..." She gestured and looked toward Miss Foster, who was staring at her. Just like Penny and the guards. She froze.

Ms Foster asked, "Are we interrupting you?"

Rose mouthed, "Run!"

Ms Foster ordered, as Donna ran away, "Get her!" Rose locked the office door with the sonic screwdriver, then used it to elevate the cradle back to the roof. "And her!"

* * *

Donna ran up the stairs. Rose entered the building and headed downstairs. The guards ran after Donna, followed by Miss Foster. Rose and Donna met on the stairs. Rose swept Donna up in a huge hug. Donna pulled away and squealed, "Oh my God! I don't believe it! You've changed so much!" She looked at Rose's black leather jacket, dark jeans and dark green t-shirt ensemble. "I mean, you're pulling the whole combat/army girl look perfectly."

Rose said sarcastically, "Yeah thanks, Donna, let's leave the fashion gossip for after we're done running from murderous guards." She looked down and saw the guards coming. "Just like old times!" They headed upstairs and went out to the roof.

Donna chatted on, excited, "Cos I thought, how do I find Rose Tyler? And then I just thought, look for trouble and then she'll turn up! So I looked everywhere, you name it: UFOs, sightings, crop circles, sea monsters. I looked, I found them all. Like that stuff about the bees disappearing, I thought, I bet she's connected. Cos the thing is, Rose, I believe it all now. You opened my eyes. All those amazing things out there, I believe them all. Well, apart from that replica of the Titanic flying over Buckingham Palace on Christmas Day, I mean that's gotta be a hoax!"

During this, Rose was busy working on the cradle controls with the sonic. She said, "The Titanic was actually me. What d'you mean, the bees are disappearing?"

Donna replied, "I don't know. That's what it says on the internet." Rose climbed into the cradle. "Well on the same site, there was all the conspiracy theories about Adipose Industries, I thought let's take a look!"

Rose said, "In you get!"

Donna asked in disbelief, "What, in that thing?"

Rose replied, "Yes, in that thing! Would you like to parachute down instead?"

Donna huffed and climbed in, asking, "But if we go down in that, they'll just call us back up again."

Rose replied, "Nah, cos I've locked the controls with a sonic cage. I'm the only one who can control it. Not unless she's got a sonic device of her own. Which is very unlikely."

A way down, the cradle accelerated. Rose stopped it with the screwdriver. She and Donna fell to the floor, then got up. Rose tried to open the nearest window with the sonic and said, "Hold on. We can get in through the window." She groaned, "Can't get it open!"

Donna lifted a huge spanner from the cradle and said, "Well smash it then!" But they couldn't break the safety glass. The cradle's cable started to sparkle and smoke. Donna looked up and shouted, as the cable gave way, "Cutting the cable!"

Rose managed to hold inside the cradle, but Donna fell out. Rose shouted, "Donna!"

Donna shouted back, "Rose!" She was clinging to the broken cable, hanging high in the air.

"Hold on!"

Donna snapped, "I am!" Rose tried to pull her up by the cable, but she couldn't. Donna shouted, "Rose!"

Rose pointed her screwdriver to Ms Foster's hand, the sonic pen sparkled and she dropped it. Rose caught the second sonic, then climbed up the cable to another window and managed to open it with two sonic devices. Donna shouted, "I'm going to fall! This is all your fault. I should've stayed at home!"

Rose called to Donna, "I won't be a minute!" She climbed into the building and ran downstairs into Miss Foster's office and opened the window.

Penny asked, "Is anyone gonna tell me what's going on?"

Rose asked, "What, you're a journalist?"

Penny replied proudly, "Yes."

Rose snapped, "Well, make it up!"

She tried to grab Donna's legs, who snapped, "Get off!"

Rose said, "I've got you! I've got you. Geez, Donna, stop kicking!" She managed to pull her inside.

Donna breathed, "I was right. It's always like this with you, innit?"

Rose said with a huge grin, "Yep! And off we go!" They grinned at each other and ran out, leaving Penny behind.

Penny shouted, "Oi!"

Rose popped her head back in and said, "Sorry!" She used the sonic to release her and ran off again. Then popped her head back again. "Now do yourself a favour, get out."

She and Donna ran across the call center area - meeting Miss Foster and the guards. Ms Foster took off her glasses and said, "Well then, at last."

Donna waved and said, "Hello."

Rose said, "Nice to meet you, I'm Rose."

Donna smiled, "And I'm Donna."

Ms Foster mused, "Partners in crime. And evidently off-worlders, judging by your sonic technology."

Rose said, "Oh yeah, I've still got your sonic pen." She pulled it out of her pocket. "Nice, I like it. Sleek, it's kinda sleek." She showed it to Donna, who agreed, "Oh it's definitely sleek."

Rose said, "Yeah, and if you were to sign your real name that would be...?"

Ms Foster replied, "Matron Cofelia of the Five-Straighten Classabindi Nursery Fleet. Intergalactic Class."

Rose said, "A wet nurse, using humans as surrogates."

Ms Foster said, "I've been employed by the Adiposian First Family to foster a new generation after their breeding planet was lost."

Rose asked, "What do you mean lost? How the hell do you lose a planet?"

Ms Foster scoffed, "Oh, politics are none of my concern. I'm just here to take care of the children on behalf of the parents."

Donna asked, "What, like an outer space super-nanny?"

Ms Foster replied, "Yes, if you like."

Donna asked, "So... so those little things they're, they're made out of fat yeah, but that woman, Stacy Campbell, there was nothing left of her."

Ms Foster said, "Oh, in a crisis the Adipose can convert bone and hair and internal organs. Makes them a little bit sick, poor things."

Donna asked in horror, "What about poor Stacy?"

Rose's golden eyes glowed with anger as she calmly stated, "Seeding a level 5 planet is against galactic law."

Ms Foster asked, trying not to flinch, "Are you threatening me?"

Rose corrected, "I'm trying to help you, Matron. This is your one chance; cos if you don't call this off, then I'll have to stop you."

Ms Foster scoffed, "I hardly think you can stop bullets." The bodyguards aimed.

Rose said, "No, hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, one more thing, before... dying. Do you know what happens if you hold two identical sonic devices against each other?"

Ms Foster said after a short pause, "No."

Rose grinned, "Me neither, let's find out!" She pointed the sonic screwdriver and the sonic pen at each other. It created an awful, screeching noise as Miss Foster and her guards squirmed in agony and a glass pane shattered.

Donna pushed Rose so that she stopped. Donna said, "Come on!" They ran off again.

* * *

Rose and Donna ran along a deserted corridor. They arrived at the storage cupboard and Rose started throwing the supplies out. Donna said sarcastically, "Well, that's one solution. Hide in a cupboard. I like it."

Rose opened the back of the cupboard to reveal a big green machine built into the wall and said, "Hacking in to this thing, cos the matron's got a computer core running through the center of the building. Triple deadlocked. And now I've got this," She held up the sonic pen. "I can get into it. She's wired up the whole building. I hate to do this but we need a bit of privacy." She reluctantly held two sparking plugs together and lightning came out of the walls and stunned the guards.

Donna asked, "Did you just electrocute those guards?"

"Just enough to stop them."

Donna nodded, "Okay."

Rose asked, "Why's she wired up the tower block? What's it all for?" She started fiddling with cables.

Donna said, "You look older."

Rose scoffed and looked up for a moment, "Thanks."

Donna asked, "Still on your own?"

Rose replied, "Yep. Well no, sort of, I had this friend, Martha she was called. Martha Jones. She was brilliant... and I destroyed half her life. But she's fine. She's good. She's gone."

Donna asked, "What about the Doctor?" She had a feeling that this Martha's departure had taken a huge toll on the blonde.

Rose replied, "Still lost. I thought you were going to travel the world?"

"Easier said than done. It's like I had that one day with you and I was gonna change. I was gonna do so much. Then I woke up next morning, same old life. It's like you were never there. And I tried. I did try, I went to Egypt. I was gonna go barefoot and everything. And then it's all bus trips and guidebooks and don't drink the water and two weeks later you're back home. It's nothing like being with you. I must have been mad turning down that offer."

Rose asked, "What offer?"

Donna replied, "To come with you."

Rose stood up and said, "If you want, I'll ask again. Come with me?"

Donna gasped, "Oh yes, please!"

Rose grinned as the computer announced, "Inducer activated."

Donna asked, "What's it doing now?"

Rose replied, "She's started the program. So far they're just losing weight, but the Matron has gone up to emergency pathogenesis."

Donna said, "That's when they convert..."

"Skeletons, organs, everything. A million people are gonna die! I gotta cancel the signal!" She pulled out the golden capsule and took off one end to reveal a chip. "This contains the primary signal. If I can switch it off the fat goes back to being just fat." She hooked the capsule up to the machine. "No no no no no, she's doubled it, I need... Haven't got time! It's too far, I can't override it! They're all gonna die!"

Donna asked, "Is there anything I can do?"

Rose said, panicking, "Sorry, Donna, this is way beyond you! Gotta double the base pulse, I can't..."

Donna asked sternly, "Rose, tell me what do you need."

Rose said, running her fingers through her hair, "I need a second capsule to boost the override, but I've only got the one. I can't save them!" She fiddled with the switches.

Donna held up her gold capsule. Rose looked at her in shock. They both burst out laughing. She took it and plugged it in and the green lights went off. A loud horn sounded. Donna asked, "What the hell was that?"

Rose breathed, "It's the nursery."

Donna said, "Fine. When you say nursery you don't mean a creche in Notting Hill."

"Nursery ship."

The computer unit lit up as the computer said, "Incoming signal." It started to talk in an alien language.

Donna asked, "Hadn't we better go and stop them?"

Rose said, "Hang on, instructions from the Adiposian First Family. She's wired up the tower block to convert it into a levitation post." She listened to the computer instructions. "Oh no. We're not the ones in trouble now. She is!" She ran up to the roof, followed by Donna.

* * *

Rose and Donna reached the roof and watch the Adipose babies flying toward the nursery ship. Donna asked, "What you gonna do then? Blow them up?"

Rose said, "No! They're just children. They can't help where they come from."

"Oh, that makes a big change from last time. That Martha must've done you good."

Rose smiled, "Ah, she did, yeah. Yeah, she did."

An Adipose waved at them and they waved back. Donna said as if she was just realizing it, "I'm waving at fat."

Rose remarked, "Actually, as a diet plan, it sort of works. There she is!" They ran to the edge. Miss Foster was now soaring in the air, the same height as they were. "Matron Cofelia, listen to me!"

Ms Foster said, "Oh, I don't think so, Rose. And if I never see you again, it will be too soon."

Rose groaned, "Oh, why does no one ever listen? I'm trying to help! Just get across to the roof. Can you shift the levitation beam?"

Ms Foster asked, "What, so that you can arrest me? No thank you."

Rose said, "Just listen. I saw the Adiposian instructions, they know it's a crime, breeding on Earth. So what's the one thing they want to get rid of? Their accomplice!"

Ms Foster laughed, "I'm far more than that. I'm nanny to all these children." In the meantime, the baby Adipose had all reached the ship, it was only Miss Foster who was still in the air.

Rose said, "Exactly! Mummy and Daddy have got the kids now, they don't need the nanny anymore!" Suddenly, the blue light vanished. Bewildered, Miss Foster looked down, and she fell with a scream. Donna and Rose hid their faces in each other's shoulders. Then they looked up again and saw the Adipose waving goodbye through the windows of the leaving ship.

* * *

Down on the street there were sirens, an ambulance, police tapes. Rose, lost in thoughts, threw the sonic pen into a bin. Penny shouted, "Oi, you two!" They turned to look at Penny. She crept out of the building, still tied to the chair and screeched, "You're just mad. Do you hear me? Mad! And I'm gonna report you... for madness!" She crept away.

Donna said, "You see, some people just can't take it."

Rose agreed, "Nope."

Donna said, "But some people can. So, then, TARDIS! Come on!" She grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her away. They walked to the alley where the TARDIS and the blue car were.

Donna said, "That's my car! That is like destiny! And I've been ready for this." She opened the boot which was full of suitcases. "I packed ages ago, just in case. Cos I thought, hot weather, cold weather, no weather..." She started to load her luggage to the arms of the stunned Rose. "...she goes anywhere, I've gotta be prepared." She threw a striped hatbox on top of the rest.

Rose asked, "You've got a... a... hatbox?!"

Donna threw her hands out and said, "Planet of the Hats, I'm ready!"

Rose stood in front of the TARDIS surrounded by suitcases, quite serious.

Donna was babbling in the door, beaming, oblivious of her mood, "Do I need injections though, do I? Like when you go to Cambodia, is there any of that? Cos my friend Veena went to Bahrain, and..." She suddenly noticed that Rose didn't look happy. "You're not saying much."

Rose said, "No, it's just... It's a funny old life, in the TARDIS."

Donna said, quiet, and very sad, "You don't want me."

"I'm not saying that."

Donna said, "But you asked me." Rose just stared at her sadly. "Would you rather be on your own?"

Rose said, "No. Actually, no. But...The last time, with Martha, like I said it... it got complicated. And that was all my fault. She got hurt and I don't want that to happen to you. I just want a mate."

Donna asked in shock and disgust, "You just want to mate?"

Rose said, her face red, "I just want a mate!"

Donna said, "You're not mating with me, sunshine!"

Rose enunciated, "A mate, I want a friend!"

Donna nodded, "Well just as well, because I'm not having any of that nonsense. I mean I'm on the right bus. And you're you know, alien."

Rose said, "There we are, then. OK." Donna asked, "I can come?"

Rose replied, grinning, "Yeah. Course you can, yeah. I'd love it."

Donna said, "Ohh, that's just..." She ran to hug her, but then stopped. "Car keys!"

Rose asked, "What?"

Donna said, "I've still got my mum's car keys! I won't be a minute!" She ran away. Rose looked after her, then chuckled and started to carry her luggage to the TARDIS.

* * *

Donna walked back to the crowded street with police cars and co, talking on the phone, "I know, Mum, I saw it, little fat people. Listen, I've got to go. I'm going to stay with Veena for a bit. Yeah. I know. Spaceship. But, I've still got the car keys. Look. There is a bin on Brook Street, about thirty feet from the corner, I'm going to leave them in there." She threw the keys into the bin. "Yes, that's it, a bin. Oh, stop complaining, the car's just down the road a bit. Got to go, really got to go. Bye." She hung up.

Several people were standing by a fence, Donna started talking to one of them, a tall, skinny, dark haired man, "Listen, there is this woman that's going to come along, a tall blond woman called Sylvia, tell her that bin there. Right, it'll all make sense. That bin there." She headed back to the TARDIS, happiest woman in the world.

The man she was talking to turned back towards the crime scene. He's the Doctor. Looking worn, depressed, he walked away several steps and then simply vanished into thin air.

* * *

Donna entered to the TARDIS and said, "Off we go, then!"

Rose smiled and gestured around them, "Here it is, the TARDIS. It's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside..."

Donna said, "Oh, I know that bit. Although frankly, you could turn the heat up."

Rose asked, "So, whole wide universe, all of space and time, where do you want to go?"

Donna said, "Oh, I know exactly the place."

"Which is?"

Donna pointed and said, "Two and a half miles, that way."

* * *

Wilf was on the hill again. Suddenly he froze, as he saw the TARDIS flying above his head. He shouted, "There! Donna! It's... it's the flying blue box!" He looked into the telescope and saw his granddaughter waving from the open TARDIS door! "Huh, what?! That's Donna! Yeah, that's Donna." Standing behind Donna, Rose was waving too. "And that's her! That's her! Hey! That's her! Ha-ha-ha! Go on girl! Go on, get up there! Hey!" He did a merry little dance as he watched the TARDIS zooming away.


	17. Fires of Pompeii

Chapter 17: The Fires of Pompeii

Disclaimer: Sorry, still don't own it.

* * *

Rose got out of the TARDIS, pulled away a curtain and smiled. Donna stepped out beside her. Rose said, "Ancient Rome. Well, not to them, obviously. To all intents and purposes, right now, this is brand new Rome."

Donna breathed, "Oh my God, it's... It's so Roman! This is fantastic!" She hugged Rose, who laughed. "I'm here, in Rome, Donna Noble, in Rome. This is just weird! I mean, everyone here's dead."

Rose said, "Well, don't tell them that."

Donna then pointed to a board advertising 'Two amphoras for the price of one' and said accusingly, "Hold on a minute, that sign over there's in English. Are you having me on, are we in Epcot?"

Rose replied, "No, course not, that's the TARDIS translation circuits, just makes it look like English. Speech as well, you're talking Latin right now. The whole of time and space and you think I'll take you to Epcot?"

Donna asked, "Seriously?"

"Uh huh."

Donna squealed, "I just said "seriously" in Latin."

"Yeah."

Donna asked, "What if I said something in actual Latin? Like, "Veni, vidi, vici"? My dad said that when he came back from football. If I said "Veni, vidi, vici" to that lot, what would it sound like?"

Rose replied, "Don't know. You have to think of difficult questions, don't you?"

"I'm gonna try it."

She walked to a stallholder, who asked, "Afternoon sweetheart. What can I get you, my love?"

Donna replied, "Ehm... Veni, vidi, vici."

The stallholder asked, confused, "Huh? Sorry? Me-no-speak-Celtic. No-can-do-missy."

"Yeah." Donna walked back to Rose. "How's he mean, Celtic?"

Rose replied, "Welsh. You sound Welsh. Didn't know that."

As they walked away, Donna asked, "Don't our clothes look a bit odd? I mean, leather and jeans in Ancient Rome?"

Rose answered, "Nah. Ancient Rome, anything goes. It's like Soho, but bigger."

Donna asked, "You've been here before then?"

Rose replied, "Mm. Ages ago. Became a statue. Before you ask, that fire had nothing to do with me. All the Doctor's fault. But I haven't got the chance to look around properly. Colosseum, Pantheon, Circus Maximus... you'd expect them to be looming by now. Where is everything?" She looked up, then headed to a different alley, followed by Donna. "Try this way." They reached a wide street.

Donna glimpsed something and said, "Not an expert, but there's Seven Hills of Rome, aren't there?" They both looked at the one, huge mountain towering over the town. "How come they've only got one?" There was a loud roar and an earthquake began. "Wait a minute. One mountain. With smoke. Which makes this..."

Rose finished, "Pompeii. We're in Pompeii. I told the Doctor not to joke around about volcano day with Jack! He's jinxed us!"

* * *

Rose ran back, Donna in tow. They reached the place where they left the TARDIS. Rose pulled away the curtain, but saw nothing. Donna arrived beside her and said, "You're kidding. Don't tell me the TARDIS has gone?"

Rose breathed, "OK."

Donna asked, "Where is it then?"

Rose looked at her and panted, "You... told me not to tell you."

Donna scolded, "Oi. Don't get clever in Latin."

Rose said, "Hold on." She ran to the stallholder Donna had talked with before. "'Scuse me, 'scuse me, there was a box, big blue box, big blue wooden box, just over there, where is it gone?"

The stallholder replied smugly, "Sold it, didn't I?"

Rose said, "But... it wasn't yours to sell!"

"It was on my patch, weren't it? I got 15 sesterce for it, lovely jubbly."

Rose asked, "Who did you sell it to?"

"Old Caecilius. Look, if you want to argue, why don't you take it out with him? He's on Foss Street, big villa, can't miss it."

Rose nodded, "Thanks." She and Donna ran away. Then Rose ran back, bemused. "What the hell did he buy a big wooden box for?"

* * *

Rose ran down the street and collided with Donna who was approaching from the opposite direction. Rose said, "I've got it. Foss Street, this way." She made to turn around and drag Donna with her.

Donna said, "No! Well, I found this big sort of amphitheatre thing, we should start there, we can gather everyone together, maybe if we got a great big bell or something we could ring it, have they invented bells yet?"

Rose asked, "What do you want a bell for?"

Donna replied, "To warn everyone! Start the evacuation! What time does Vesuvius erupt, when's it due?"

Rose replied, "It's 79AD, 23rd of August, which makes volcano day tomorrow!"

"Plenty of time! We could get everyone out, easy!"

Rose said, "Yeah, except we're not going to."

Donna said, "But that's what you do, you're Rose Tyler, you save people!"

Rose explained, "Not this time; Pompeii is a fixed point in history, what happens happens, there is no stopping it."

She moved to go again but Donna pulled her back and asked, "Says who?"

Rose replied, "Says me!"

Donna asked, "What, you're in charge?!"

Rose lifted her hands and brought them together, saying, "TARDIS, Time Lord, yeah, pretty much!"

Donna retorted, "Donna, human, no! I don't need your permission, I'll tell them myself!"

Rose warned her, "You sound about the place, announce the end of the world, and they'll just think you're a mad old soothsayer, now come on! TARDIS, we are getting out of here!" She walked hurriedly away.

Donna said, "Well I might just have something to say about that, Spacewoman!"

Rose called back, "Oh, I bet you will!" Donna followed after her.

* * *

Rose and Donna arrived at Caecilius' house just in time to catch a statue. The earthquake stopped. Rose said, "There you go."

Caecilius said, "Thank you, kind ma'am. I'm afraid business is closed for the day. I'm expecting a visitor."

Rose beamed, "But that's me, I'm a visitor. Hello." She shook his hand and dashed into the room.

Caecilius asked, "Who are you?"

Rose replied, "I am... Spartacus."

Donna said, "And so am I."

Caecilius asked, "Sisters? Yes of course! You look very much alike."

Rose and Donna looked at each other and asked in unison, "Really?"

Caecilius said, "I'm sorry, but I'm not open for trade."

Rose asked, "And that trade would be?"

Caecilius replied, "Marble. Lobus Caecilius. Mining, polishing and design thereof. If you want marble, I'm your man."

Rose said, taking out her psychic paper, "That's good. That's good, cos we're marble inspectors."

Metella took the cup of wine away from Quintus and said, "By the gods of commerce, an inspection! I'm sorry, ma'am. I do apologise for my son."

Caecilius said, "And this is my good wife, Metella. I... I must confess, we're not prepared for..."

Rose said, "Nothing to worry about, I'm, I'm sure you've nothing to hide. Although, frankly," She pointed to the TARDIS. "That object looks rather like wood to me."

Metella hissed, "I told you to get rid of it."

Caecilius apologised, "I only bought it today!"

Rose said, "Oh, well... Caveat emptor."

Caecilius smiled, "Oh, you're Celtic. There's lovely."

Rose went on, "I'm sure it's fine, but I might have to take it off your hands, for a proper inspection."

Donna asked, "Although while we're here, wouldn't you recommend a holiday, Spartacus?"

Rose gave a Donna a pointed look and said, "Don't know what you mean, Spartacus."

Donna said, "Oh, this lovely family. Mother and father and son. Don't you think they should get out of town?"

Caecilius asked, "Why should we do that?"

Donna said, "Well, the volcano, for starters."

"What?"

Donna repeated, "Volcano."

Caecilius asked, confused, "What-ano?"

Donna explained, "That great big volcano right on your doorstep..."

Rose sighed dramatically and said, "Oh, Spartacus, for shame, we haven't even greeted the household gods yet." She dragged Donna away to the shrine and told her in a quiet voice, "They don't know what it is. Vesuvius is just a mountain to them, the top hasn't blown off yet. The Romans haven't even got a word for volcano. Not until tomorrow."

Donna sarcastically said, "Oh, great, they can learn a new word. As they die."

Rose snapped, "Donna, stop it."

Donna said, "Listen, I don't know what sort of kids you've been flying round with in space, but you're not telling me to shut up. That boy, how old is he? Sixteen? And tomorrow, he burns to death."

Rose asked, "And that's my fault?"

Donna replied, "Right now, yes."

Rose sighed again, "Donna, I want to save them, I do. Under different circumstances, I would. But this is a fixed, important point in time. I change it, and you probably won't even be born."

A servant announced, "Announcing Lucius Petrus Dextrus, Chief Augur of the City Government."

Caecilius said, "Lucius. My pleasure, as always."

Metella hissed, "Quintus, stand up!"

Caecilius went on, "A rare and great honour, sir, for you to come to my house..."

He reached out his hand, but Lucius kept his right hidden under his cloak and said, "The birds are flying north, and the wind is in the west."

Caecilius said, puzzled, "Quite. Absolutely. That's good, is it?"

Lucius went on, "Only the grain of wheat knows where it will grow."

Caecilius hummed, "There now, Metella. Have you ever heard such wisdom?"

Metella said, "Never. It's an honour."

Caecilius said, "Pardon me, sir, I have guests, this is Spartacus and... Spartacus."

Rose and Donna waved at Lucius, who said, "A name is but a cloud upon a summer wind."

Rose retorted, "But the wind is felt most keenly in the dark."

Lucius took it as a challenge and said, "Ah. But what is the dark, other than an omen of the sun?"

"I concede that every sun must set..."

Lucius scoffed, "Hah!"

Rose went on, "... and yet the son of the father must also rise."

Lucius made to say something but found no counter, "Damn. Very clever, miss. Evidently, a woman of learning."

Rose said, "Yeah. But don't mind me, don't want to disturb the status quo."

Caecilius whispered, "She's Celtic."

Rose said, "We'll be off in a minute."

Donna said to Rose, "I'm not going."

Rose turned to Donna, serious, "You've got to."

Donna shot back with a glare, "Well, I'm not."

Caecilius said, "The moment of revelation." He uncovered something that looked like a tile-sized circuit board, made of marble. "And here it is! Exactly as you've specified. It pleases you, sir?"

Lucius said, "As the rain pleases the soil."

Rose said, breaking away from her quarrel with Donna, "Oh, now that's... different. Who designed that, then?"

Caecilius said, "My Lord Lucius was very specific."

Rose asked, "Where did you get the pattern?"

Lucius replied, "On the rain and mist and wind."

Donna whispered to Rose, "But that looks like a circuit."

Rose replied, "Made of stone."

Donna asked, "Do you mean you just dreamt that thing up?"

Lucius replied, "That is my job. As City Augur."

Donna asked, "What's that, then, like the mayor?"

Rose covered Donna's mouth and pulled her away before saying, "Oh! You must excuse my sister, she spent the last five years in... Barcelona." She spoke in a quiet voice to Donna, "Not, but this is an age of superstition, of official superstition. The Augur is paid by the city to tell the future. "The wind will blow from the west", that's the equivalent of Ten O'Clock News."

Evelina entered the room, looking pale and sick. She said, "They're laughing at us. Those two, they use words like tricksters, they're mocking us."

Rose said, "No, no. I meant no offence."

Metella said, "I'm sorry, my daughter's been consuming the vapours."

Quintus said, "Oh for gods, mother, what have you been doing to her?"

Caecilius said, "Not now, Quintus."

Quintus argued, "Yeah, but she's sick, just look at her!"

Lucius spoke up, "I gather I have a rival in this household. Another with the gift."

Metella replied, proudly, "Oh, she's been promised to the Sibylline Sisterhood. They say she has remarkable visions."

Lucius said, "The prophecies of women are limited and dull, only the menfolk have the capacity for true perception."

Rose held Donna back as the fiery redhead muttered, "I'll tell you where the wind's blowing right now, mate." There was another loud roar from the mountain.

Lucius said, "The Mountain God marks your words. I'd be careful, if I were you."

Rose asked, "Consuming the vapours, you said?"

Evelina said, "They give me strength."

Rose said, "Doesn't look like it to me."

Evelina asked, "Is that your lost friend's opinion... as a doctor?"

Rose asked in shock, "Pardon?"

Evelina replied, "Doctor, that's your friend's name. The name you take is Rose."

Rose asked, taken aback, "How did you know that?"

Evelina turned to Donna, "And you... you call yourself Noble."

Metella scolded, "Now then, Evelina, don't be rude."

Rose stopped her. "No, no, no, no, let her talk."

Evelina went on, "You both come from so far away."

Lucius said, "The female soothsayer is inclined to invent all sorts of vagaries."

Rose said, "Oh, not this time, Lucius. No, I reckon you've been out-soothsayed."

Lucius asked, "Is that so... woman from Galifrey?"

Rose asked, turning to him in a state of panic and shock, "What?"

Lucius replied, "Strangest of images... your home is lost in fire, is it not?"

Donna asked, "Rose, what are they doing?"

Lucius said, "And you, daughter of... London."

Donna asked, "How does he know that?"

Lucius replied, "This is the gift of Pompeii. Every single oracle tells the truth."

Donna breathed, "That's impossible." Lucius said, "Rose... he is returning."

Rose's hearts skipped beats as she asked, "Who is? Who's he?"

Lucius turned to Donna, "And you, daughter of London... there is something on your back."

Donna asked, scared, "What's that mean?"

Evelina said, "Even the word "Rose" is false. Your real name is hidden. It burns in the stars, in the Cascade of Medusa herself. You are a Lady, ma'am. A Lady... of Time." She collapsed and Rose and Metella rushed to catch her.

Metella cried out, "Evelina!"

* * *

Evelina was in bed, still unconscious. Her mother and Donna were with her. Metella said, "She didn't mean to be rude, she's ever such a good girl. But when the gods speak through her..." She unwrapped the bandage on Evelina's arm, revealing grey skin beneath.

Donna asked, "What's wrong with her arm?"

Metella replied, "Irritation of the skin. She never complains, bless her. We bathe it in olive oil every night."

Donna asked, "What is it?"

Metella said, "Evelina said you'd come from far away. Please, have you ever seen anything like...?"

Donna went to touch it and gasped, "Its stone."

* * *

Rose pulled away the grille of the hypocaust, revealing the chasm below, and said, "Different sort of hypocaust."

Caecilius said, "Oh, yes. We're very advanced in Pompeii. In Rome, they're still using the old wood-burning furnaces. But we've got hot springs, leading from Vesuvius itself."

Rose asked, "Who thought of that?"

Caecilius replied, "The soothsayers. After the great earthquake, 17 years ago. An awful lot of damage. But we rebuilt."

Rose asked, "Didn't you think of moving away? No, then again, San Francisco..."

Caecilius said, "That's a new restaurant in... Naples?"

A howling sound came from below and Rose asked, "What's that noise?"

Caecilius answered, "Don't know. Happens all the time. They say the gods of the Underworld are stirring."

Rose asked, "But after the earthquake, let me guess... that's when the soothsayers started making sense?"

Caecilius replied, "Oh, yes, very much so. I mean, they'd always been, shall we say, imprecise? But then, the soothsayers, the augurs, the haruspex, all of them, they saw the truth, again and again. It's quite amazing. They can predict crops and rainfall with absolute precision."

Rose asked, "Haven't they said anything about tomorrow?"

Caecilius replied, "No. Why, should they? Why d'you ask?"

Rose replied, "Nothing, I'm just asking. But the soothsayers, they all consume the vapours, yeah?"

Caecilius replied, "That's how they see." Rose muttered something. "Look you..."

Rose said, "They're all consuming this." She rubbed something between her fingers, then tasted it.

Caecilius asked, "Dust?"

Rose replied, "Tiny particles of rock. They're breathing in Vesuvius."

* * *

Quintus was lying on a sofa, drinking wine, bored. Rose said, "Oi! Quintus. This Lucius Petrus Dextrus, where does he live?"

Quintus said, "It's nothing to do with me."

Rose said, "Let me try again. This Lucius Petrus Dextrus..." She pulled out a coin from behind Quintus' ear. "Where does he live?" That got Quintus interested.

* * *

He led Rose to Lucius' house. Quintus said, "Don't tell my dad."

Rose climbed in through the window and said, "Only if you don't tell mine. Pass me that torch!" After a moment of hesitation, Quintus followed her into the house.

They looked around and saw some drapes. Rose pulled it away to reveal six stone circuits similar to the one Caecilius had made.

Quintus spat, "The liar! He told my father it was the only one."

Rose said, "Well, plenty of marble merchants in this town. Tell them all the same thing, get all the components from different places, so no-one can see what you're building."

Quintus asked, "Which is what?"

Lucius appeared, followed by two armed guards and said, "The future. Rose, we are building the future. As dictated by the gods."

* * *

Evelina was sitting on her bed, laughing as she watched Donna pose in a purple toga. Donna said, "You're not supposed to laugh. Thanks for that. What d'you think? The Goddess Venus."

Evelina laughed, "Oh, that's sacrilege."

Donna said, "Nice to see you laugh, though." She sat beside Evelina. "What d'you do in old Pompeii, then, girls your age? You got... mates? D'you go hanging about round the shops? TK Maximus?"

Evelina replied, "I am promised to the Sisterhood for the rest of my life."

Donna asked, "D'you get any choice in that?"

Evelina said, "It's not my decision. The Sisters chose for me. I have the gift of sight."

Donna asked, "Then... what can you see happening tomorrow?"

Evelina asked, "Is tomorrow special?"

Donna said, "You tell me. What d'you see?"

Evelina closed her eyes, smiling, and said, "The sun will rise. The sun will set. Nothing special at all."

Donna whispered, "Look, don't tell Rose I said anything cos she'll kill me, but I've got a prophecy too." Evelina, looking worried, covered her eyes with her hands, creating a link to the Sisterhood so they could also hear Donna. Donna said, "Evelina, I'm sorry, but you've got to hear me out. Evelina, can you hear me? Listen..."

Evelina said, "There is only one prophecy."

Donna said, "But everything I'm about to say to you is true. I swear. Just listen to me. Tomorrow, that mountain is gonna explode. Evelina, please listen. The air is gonna fill with ash and rocks, tons and tons of it, this whole town is gonna get buried."

Evelina argued, "That's not true."

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. But everyone's gonna die. Even if you don't believe me, just... tell your family to get out of town. Just for one day, just for tomorrow. But you've got to get out. You've got to leave Pompeii!"

Evelina said in despair, "This is false prophecy!"

* * *

Rose was arranging the stone circuits on the shelf. She said, "Put this one... there. This one... there. Er, keep that one upside down, and what we got?"

Lucius said, "Enlighten me."

Rose asked, "What, the soothsayer doesn't know?"

Lucius said, "A seed may float on the breeze in any direction."

Rose said, rolling her eyes, "Yeah, I knew you would say that. But it's an energy converter."

Lucius asked, "An energy converter of what?"

Rose grinned and said, "I don't know. Isn't that lovely? I love not knowing. It's boring knowing everything. It must be awful being a prophet, though, waking up every morning, 'Is it raining? Yes it is, I said so.' Takes all the fun out of life. But who designed this, Lucius? Hm? Who gave you these instructions?"

Lucius said, "I think you've babbled enough."

Rose said, "Lucius, really, tell me, honestly I'm on your side. I can help."

Lucius snarled, "You insult the gods. There can be only one sentence. At arms!"

Rose sighed, "Oh, morituri te salutant."

Lucius said, "Celtic prayers won't help you now."

Quintus pleaded, "But it was her sir, she made me do it. Mr Dextrus, please, don't."

Rose groaned, "Come on now, Quintus, dignity in death. I respect your victory, Lucius." She reached out her hand. "Shake on it? Come on. Dying woman's wish?" She grabbed Lucius' right beneath the cloak, and broke it off.

Lucius shouted in agony, "Aargh!"

Quintus said, "But he's..."

Rose ordered, "Show me."

Lucius threw back the cloak, revealing the stump of his right hand, all stoned and said, proudly, "The work of the gods."

Quintus said, "He's stone!"

Rose said, "'Armless enough, though. Whoops!" She threw the arm at Lucius. "Quintus!" Quintus threw the torch at the guards, Rose used the sonic screwdriver to push the circuits off the shelf, then she and Quintus jumped out through the window.

Lucius said, "The carvings!"

Rose shouted, "Run!" Rose and Quintus ran on the street. Some way away Rose and Quintus stopped running. Rose panted, "No sign of them. Nice little bit of allons-y. I think we're all right."

Quintus said, "But his arm, Rose. Is that what's happening to Evelina?" They heard a deep, loud bang.

Rose asked, "What was that?"

Quintus offered, "The mountain?" They heard the bang again, and then over and over again. It shattered the ground.

Rose said, "No, it's closer." They heard footsteps.

Quintus said, "It can't be."

"Footsteps underground."

Quintus asked, "What is it? What is it?"

Rose grabbed him and they ran.

In Caecilius' villa they could hear and feel it as well. The family and servants rushed together. Metella asked, "What is it? What's that noise?"

Caecilius said, "Doesn't sound like Vesuvius!"

Rose and Quintus arrived and Rose shouted, "Caecilius, all of you! Get out!"

Donna asked, "Rose! What is it?"

Rose replied, "I think we're being followed. Just get out!" But they stood there, stunned, watching as the grille of the hypocaust flew away and a huge creature emerged from beneath.

Evelina said, "The gods are with us."

Rose ordered, "Water! We need water! Quintus, all of you, get water! Donna!" Donna, Quintus and most servants obeyed.

But one servant just stepped in front of the stone creature and said, "Blessed are we to see the gods." In return, the creature blew fire at him, burning him to dust.

Rose stepped between the family and the creature, trying to negotiate. She said, "Talk to me, that's all I want! Talk to me, you just tell me you are. Don't hurt these people!"

In the meantime, Donna fetched a bucket, but she was kidnapped by the Sibylline Sisters before she could return to help. She tried shouting but her mouth was covered, "Rose! Rose!"

Rose ordered, "Talk to me! I'm the Vixen, just tell me who you are." Quintus and a servant returned and poured water on the creature. That put its fire out and the whole thing collapsed, shattering to pieces of rock.

Caecilius asked, "What was it?"

Rose said, "Carapace of stone, held together by internal magma, not too difficult to stop. But I reckon that's just the foot soldier."

Metella said, "Rose, or Vixen, or whatever your name is, you bring bad luck on this house."

Rose interrupted, "Wait a minute, I thought your son was brilliant, aren't you gonna thank him?" Metella and Caecilius hugged Quintus. "Still... If there are aliens at work in Pompeii, it's a good thing we stayed. Donna!" But she was nowhere. Rose called, "Donna? Donna?"

* * *

Donna was tied to a stone altar, Spurrina stood beside her with a huge knife, the other Sisters in a circle around them. Donna sighed, "You have got to be kidding me. And on my first trip, too."

Spurrina said, "The False Prophet will surrender both her blood and her breath."

Donna retorted, "I'll surrender you in a minute. Don't you dare!"

Spurrina ordered, "You will be silent."

Donna snapped, "Listen, sister, you might have eyes on the back of your hands, but you'll have eyes in the back of your head by the time I've finished with you! Let me go!"

Spurrina announced, raising the knife, "This prattling voice will cease forever!"

Rose's voice spoke from behind them, "Oh, that'll be the day." The sisters were shocked by her appearance.

Donna smiled at her and said, "About time."

Spurrina said, "Only sacrifices and the Sibylline Sisters are allowed to enter the Temple of Sibyl."

Rose said, "Well, that's all right, just us girls. Do you know, I met the Sibyl once, yeah, hell of a woman. Blimey, she could dance the Tarantella! Nice teeth. Truth be told, I think she had a bit of a thing for my boyfriend. I said it would never last, she said, "I know". Well, she would." She asked Donna, "You all right there?"'

Donna sarcastically replied, "Oh, never better. I'm just dandy."

Rose commented, "I like the toga."

Donna smiled sarcastically, "Thank you. And the ropes?"

Rose frowned, "Yeah, not so much." She freed her with the sonic.

Spurrina asked, "What magic is this?"

Rose said, "Let me tell you about the Sibyl, the founder of this religion. She would be ashamed of you. All her wisdom and insight turned sour. Is that how you spread the word, hey? On the blade of a knife?"

Spurrina hissed, "Yes, a knife that now welcomes you!" She lifted the knife at her.

The High Priestess' voice ordered, "Show me this woman!"

The sisters turned toward her bed and knelt down, except Spurrina who still stood behind the altar. She said, "High Priestess, the stranger would defile us."

The High Priestess said again, "Let me see. This one is different. She carries starlight in her wake."

Rose and Donna stepped closer to the bed. Rose said, "Very perceptive. Where do these words of wisdom come from?"

The High Priestess said, "The gods whisper to me."

Rose scoffed. "They've done far more than that. Might I beg audience? Y'know, look upon the High Priestess?"

The curtains of the bed were drawn aside, revealing the High Priestess, a former human by now almost entirely turned to stone. Donna gasped, "Oh, my God. What's happened to you?"

The High Priestess replied, "The heavens have blessed me."

Rose said, "If I might..." She stepped closer, touching the priestess' hand. "Does it hurt?"

The High Priestess said, "It is necessary."

Rose asked, "Who told you that?"

The High Priestess replied, "The voices."

Donna asked, "Is that what's gonna happen to Evelina? Is this what's gonna happen to all of you?"

Spurrina showed her her hand, which was turning to stone like Evelina's. Spurrina said, "The blessings are manifold."

Donna said, "They're stone."

Rose replied, "Exactly. The people of Pompeii are turning to stone before the volcano erupts. But why?"

The High Priestess asked, "This word, this image in your mind. This volcano... what is that?"

Rose asked, "More to the point, why don't you know about it? Who are you?"

The High Priestess replied, "High Priestess of the Sibylline."

Rose sighed, "Not you, no, I'm talking to the creature inside you. The thing that's seeding itself into a human body, in the dust, in the lungs, taking over the flesh and turning it into... what?"

The High Priestess said, "Your knowledge... is impossible."

Rose said, "But you can read my mind, you know it's not. I demand you tell me who you are!"

The High Priestess' voice changed to a deeper voice as she said, "We... are... awakening."

Spurrina gasped, "The voice of the gods!"

The sisters chanted, "Words of wisdom, words of power. Words of wisdom, words of power..."

Rose ordered, "Name yourself! Planet of origin. Galactic coordinates. Species designation according to the universal ratification of the Shadow Proclamation."

"We... are... rising."

Rose shouted, "Tell... me... your name!"

The High Priestess screamed, "Pyrovile."

The sisters chanted, "Pyrovile, Pyrovile, Pyrovile..."

Donna asked, "What's a Pyrovile?"

Rose replied, "That's a Pyrovile, growing inside her. She's a halfway stage."

Donna said, "What, and that turns into..."

Rose finished, "That thing in the villa, that was an adult Pyrovile."

The High Priestess said, "And the breath of a Pyrovile will incinerate you, Rose."

Rose pulled out a small yellow water pistol and said, "I warn you, I'm armed! Donna, get that grille open."

Donna asked, "What for?"

Rose said, "Just do it..." She asked the priestess, "What are the Pyrovile doing here?"

The High Priestess replied, "We fell from the heavens. We fell so far and so fast, we were rendered into dust."

Rose nodded, "Right, creatures of stone, shattered on impact. When was that, 17 years ago?"

The High Priestess corrected, "We have slept beneath for thousands of years."

Rose said, "OK, so 17 years ago woke you up, and now you're using human bodies to reconstitute yourselves, but why the psychic powers?"

"We opened their minds and found such gifts."

Rose said, "OK, get that fine, so you force yourself inside a human brain, use the latent psychic talent to bond, I get that, I get that, yeah. But seeing the future, that is way beyond psychic, you can see through time. Where does the gift of prophecy come from?"

Donna called, "Got it!"

Rose ordered, "Now get down!"

Donna asked, "What, down there?"

Rose said, "Yes, down there. Would you like to fly out instead?"

Donna huffed. "Why can't this lot predict a volcano? Why is it being hidden?"

Spurrina said, "Sisters, I see into her mind. The weapon is harmless!"

Rose grinned and said, "Yeah, but it's got a sting." She sprayed the High Priestess with water, who screamed in pain. Rose shouted to Donna, "Get down there!" They jumped down, while the Sisters ran to help their High Priestess.

Donna asked, "You fought her off with a water pistol?"

Rose replied, "Pretty much, yeah."

Donna said in awe, "I bloody love you!"

Rose answered, "I know you do." She led Donna down a passageway. "This way!"

Donna asked, "Where are we going now?"

Rose replied nonchalantly, "Into the volcano."

Donna said in shock, "No way."

Rose replied, "Yes way!"

* * *

As they emerged into a cavern Donna asked, "But if it's aliens setting off the volcano, doesn't that make it all right, for you to stop it?"

Rose replied, "Still part of history."

Donna said, "But I'm history to you. You saved me, in 2008, you saved us all. Why's that different?"

Rose explained, "Some things are fixed, some things are in flux. Pompeii is fixed."

Donna asked, "How do you know which is which?"

Rose clenched her teeth and replied, "Because that's how I see the universe. Every waking second, I can see what is, what was, what could be, what must not. That's the burden of the Time Lord, Donna. And I'm the only one left now."

Donna asked, "How many people died?"

"Stop it."

Donna asked again, "Rose, how many people died?"

Rose paused and replied, "20,000."

Donna asked, "Is that what you can see, Rose? All 20,000? And you think that's all right, do you?" There was a loud howl.

Rose said, "They know we're here. Come on!"

* * *

Rose and Donna arrived to a gigantic cave and peeked around a rock to see loads of Pyrovile creatures. Rose said, "It's the heart of Vesuvius. We're right inside the mountain."

Donna said, "There's tons of them."

Rose asked, "What's that thing?" She used a pocket telescope to take a better look of a round thing in the middle of the cave. She could see the carvings inside.

Donna said, "Oh, you better hurry up and think of something, Rocky fall's on its way."

Rose said, "That's how they arrived. Or what's left of it. Escape pod? Prison ship? Gene bank?"

Donna asked, "But why do they need a volcano? Maybe... it erupts, and they launch themselves back into space or something?"

Rose said, "No, it's worse than that."

Donna asked, "How could it be worse?" There was another howl. "Rose, it's getting closer."

Lucius shouted from the other side of the cave, "Heathens! Defile us! They would desecrate your temple, My Lord Gods!"

Rose said, "Come on!" They ran towards the middle of the cave.

Donna said, "We can't go in!"

Rose retorted, "Well, we can't go back!"

Lucius ordered, "Crush them! Burn them!" A Pyrovile stepped in front of them, but Rose killed it with the water pistol, then they ran towards the escape pod. "There is nowhere to run, Rose, and daughter of London."

Rose said, "Now then, Lucius, My Lords Pyrovillian, don't get yourselves in a lather. In a lava? No? No. But if I might beg the wisdom of the gods before we perish... once this new race of creatures is complete, then what?"

Lucius replied, "My masters will follow the example of Rome itself. An almighty empire, bestriding the whole of civilization."

Donna asked, "But if you've crashed, and you've got all this technology, why don't you just go home?"

Lucius said, "The Heaven of Pyrovillia is gone."

Rose asked, "What d'you mean, "gone"? Where's it gone?"

Lucius said, "It was taken. Pyrovillia is lost. But there is heat enough in this world for a new species to rise."

Rose nodded, "Yeah, about that, I should warn you, it's 70% water out there."

Lucius said, "Water can boil. And everything will burn, Rose."

"Then the whole planet is at stake. Thank you. That's all I needed to know. Donna!" They got inside the pod and Rose sealed the door with the sonic.

Donna asked, "Could we be any more trapped?" The Pyroviles started to blow fire at the pod. "Little bit hot."

Rose said, "See? The energy converter takes the lava, uses the power to create a fusion matrix, which welds Pyrovile to human. Now it's complete, they can convert millions."

Donna asked, "But can't you change it? With these controls?"

Rose replied, "Course I can, but don't you see? That's why the soothsayers can't see the volcano. There is no volcano. Vesuvius is never gonna erupt. The Pyrovile are stealing all its power, and they use it to take over the world."

Donna asked, "But... you can change it back?"

Rose said, "I can invert the system, set off the volcano, and blow them up, yes. But... that's the choice, Donna. It's Pompeii or the world." Donna said, shocked, "Oh, my God."

Rose said, "If Pompeii is destroyed then it's not just history. It's me. I make it happen."

Donna said, "But the Pyrovile are made of rocks, maybe they can't be blown up."

Rose replied, "Vesuvius explodes with the force of 24 nuclear bombs. Nothing can survive it. Definitely not us."

Donna said, "Never mind us."

Rose said in a grim voice, "Push this lever and it's over. 20,000 people. And I kill them." She seemed uncertain, unwilling to take responsibility for so many deaths, even for the sake of the whole planet.

Donna put her hands on Rose's. They looked at each other, then nodded and pushed the lever down together. Hell broke loose. Vesuvius erupted. There was a huge cloud of smoke and ash, but the escape pod flew out.

* * *

Rose and Donna got out of the pod outside the town. Rose said, "It was an escape pod. We escaped." She grabbed Donna's hand and they ran back towards the town, the TARDIS. Clouds of ash hid the sun. The town was chaotic, people screaming, panicking, trying to escape.

Rose and Donna ran through the chaos on the streets. Donna still tried to save people but nobody listened to her. "Don't! Don't go to the beach! Don't go to the beach, go to the hills! Listen to me! Don't go to the beach, it's not safe! Listen to me...!" She saw a little boy crying, alone, and went to him and said, "Come here." The mother snatched him.

Donna just stood there crying, devastated, until Rose grabbed her hand. Donna looked at her and saw tears on her cheeks. Rose said, "Come on."

* * *

They reached Caecilius' villa. The family was crouching on the ground, hugging each other, crying. Caecilius said, "God save us, Rose!"

Rose looked at them and said, "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." Then she turned away with difficulty and entered the TARDIS.

Donna shouted, "No! Rose you can't!" She knew she should go, but couldn't leave them behind. "Rose!" The TARDIS engines started working. Donna finally ran inside to find Rose crouching on the floor, crying. "You can't just leave them!"

Rose looked up and snapped, "Don't you think I've done enough? History's back in place and everyone dies."

Donna said, "You've got to go back! Rose, I'm telling you, take this thing back!" She paused and said quietly, "It's not fair."

Rose chuckled dryly, "Course it's not."

Donna said, "But your own planet... It burned."

Rose said, sobbing, "That's just it. Don't you see, Donna? Can't you understand? If I could go back and save them, then I would. If I could undo what has been done, then I would do it in a second. But I can't. I can never go back, I can't. I just can't, I can't."

Donna said in tears, crouching next to Rose, "Just someone. Please. Not the whole town. Just save someone." Rose gave her a long look, before finally making up her mind.

* * *

The TARDIS rematerialized in Caecilius' villa. Surrounded by blinding light, Rose reached out her hand to Caecilius and said, "Come with me. I'll keep you safe." They grabbed each other's hands.

* * *

Rose, Donna and Caecilius' family stood on a hillside, watching the destruction of Pompeii. Rose said to Caecilius, "It's never forgotten, Caecilius. Sure, time will pass, men will move on, and stories will fade. But one day, Pompeii will be found, again. In thousands of years. And everyone will remember you."

Donna asked, "What about you, Evelina? Can you see anything?"

Evelina replied, "The visions have gone."

Rose explained, "The explosion was so powerful it cracked open a rift in time. Just for a second. That's what gave you the gift of prophecy. It echoed back into the Pyrovillian alternative. But not anymore. You're free."

Metella asked, "But tell me, who are you, Rose? With your words, and your temple containing such size within?"

Rose said, "I was never here. Don't tell anyone." She held a finger to her lips.

Caecilius said, "The great god Vulcan must be enraged! It's so volcanic. It's like some sort of... volcano. All those people." Metella hugged him, crying. Evelina and Quintus held each other's hands. Rose and Donna entered the TARDIS quietly.

* * *

Donna whispered, "Thank you."

Rose nodded, "Yeah." Donna hugged her. When they pulled away, Rose said, "You were right. Sometimes I need someone. I'm glad it was you. Welcome aboard."

Donna agreed, "Yeah." They shared a smile.

* * *

A/N: And done. Bit angsty, I know. Please review.


	18. Planet of the Ood

Chapter 18: Planet of the Ood

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who

* * *

The TARDIS was rocking. Donna screamed as Rose said, running around the console, "Set the controls to random. Mystery tour. Outside that door could be any planet, anywhere, anywhen in the whole wide... Are you all right?"

Donna replied, "Terrified. I mean history's one thing, but an alien planet!"

Rose said. "I could always take you home."

Donna said, "Yeah, don't laugh at me."

Rose said seriously, "I know what it's like. Everything you're feeling right now. The fear, the joy, the wonder, I get that."

Donna asked, "Seriously? After all this time?"

Rose replied, "Yeah. Why do you think I keep going? I could stop anytime I want and just give up."

Donna said, "Oh! All right then, you and me both! This is barmy! I was born in Chiswick. I've only ever done package holidays. And now I'm here. This is so... I mean it's... I don't know, it's all sort of, I don't know what the word is!" She opened the TARDIS door and stepped out in to a snowy landscape. "I've got the word. Freezing!"

Rose came out of the TARDIS and twirled around, saying, "Snow! Aw, real snow! Proper snow at last! That's more like it, lovely. What do you think?"

Donna shivered and said, "Bit cold."

Rose remarked, "Look at that view!"

Donna agreed, "Yep. Beautiful, cold view."

Rose went on, "Millions of planets, millions of galaxies and we're on this one. Amazing! Says Donna. Born in Chiswick. All you've got is a life of work and sleep, and telly and rent and tax and takeaway dinners, all... birthdays and Christmases and two weeks holiday here, and then you end up here! Donna Noble. Citizen of the Earth, standing on a different planet. How 'bout that Donna?" She looked back at TARDIS. Donna wasn't there. "Donna?"

Donna came out in a big fluffy coat with a huge hood and asked, "Sorry, you were saying?"

Rose asked, "Better?"

Donna replied, "Lovely, thanks."

"Comfy?"

"Yep."

Rose asked, "Can you hear anything inside that?"

Donna joked, "Pardon?" Rose said, "All right, I was saying, citizen of the Earth..."

They looked up to see a big rocket flying over them. Donna said in awe, "Rocket! Blimey, a real proper rocket. Now that's what I call a spaceship. You've got a box; he's got a Ferrari! Come on, let's go see where it's going!"

Rose looked back at TARDIS, her pride offended. She ran after Donna shouting, "Oi! Don't diss the TARDIS!"

* * *

Rose and Donna walked in a deserted winter wonderland, laughing. Suddenly Rose stopped, hearing eerie music. She said, "Hold on, can you hear that?" She said in a louder voice, "Donna, take your bloody hood down!"

Donna asked, "What?"

Rose replied, "That noise is like a song." She looked around to find the source. "Over there!" She rushed to the body on the ground, followed by Donna.

Donna asked, "What is it?"

Rose replied, "An Ood. He's called an Ood."

Donna started, disgusted, "But its face..."

Rose scolded, "Donna, don't. Not now. It's a he, not an it. Give me a hand."

"Sorry!" She knelt beside the Ood as well.

Rose examined the Ood with a stethoscope and said, "I don't know where the heart is. I don't know if he's got a heart. Talk to him, keep him going."

Donna said, "It's all right, we've got you. Um, what's your name?"

The Ood said weakly, "Designated Ood Delta 50."

She picked up his translator ball, talking into it like into a microphone. Donna said, "My name's Donna."

Rose said, "No. You don't need to..."

"Sorry." She tried to find out what to say. "Oh, God! This is Rose Tyler!"

Rose gasped suddenly, "You've been shot."

Delta 50 said, "The circle..."

Donna spoke in a soothing voice, "No, don't try to talk."

Delta 50 continued, "The circle must be broken."

Rose asked, "Circle? What d'you mean? Delta 50, what circle? Delta 50? What circle?"

Delta 50 suddenly sat up, roaring, eyes glowing red. Rose quickly pulled Donna up and jumped back. Then he collapsed, dead. Donna said, "He's gone." She went back and knelt beside the body.

Rose warned, "Careful."

Donna said, "There you are, sweetheart." She stroked the Ood's head. "We were too late. What do we do, do we bury him?"

Rose replied, "No. The snow will take care of that."

Donna asked, "Who was he? What's an Ood?"

Rose said, "They're servants, of humans in the 42nd century. Mildly telepathic, that was the... song. It's his mind calling out."

Donna shook her head, "Couldn't hear anything." She stood up. "He sang as he was dying."

Rose said quietly, "His eyes turned red."

Donna asked, "What's that mean?"

Rose replied, grim, "Trouble. Come on." They walked away as Rose zipped up her leather jacket and explained. "The Ood are harmless. They're completely benign. Except, the last time I met them, there was this force, like a... stronger mind, powerful enough to take them over."

Donna asked, "What sort of force?"

Rose replied casually, "Satan."

Donna scoffed, "If you're gonna take the mickey, I'll just put my hood back up."

Rose said, "It was. Must be something totally different this time, though. Something closer to home." They climbed to a rock and behind, they saw some buildings. "Ha! Civilisation!"

* * *

Rose and Donna arrived running to see a woman named Solana do the introduction. Rose said, "Sorry, sorry, sorry! Late. Don't mind us. Hello! The guards let us through."

Solana asked, "And you would be?"

Rose showed the psychic paper and said, deciding not to use her real name, "The Vixen and Donna Noble."

Donna said, "Representing the Noble Corporation PLC Limited, Intergalactic."

Solana said in a chirpy voice, "Must have fallen off my list, my apologies. Won't happen again. Now then, Mrs Noble and Mrs Noble, if you'd like to come with me."

Rose said, "Oh, no, no, no, no, we're not married!"

Donna agreed, "We're so not married."

"Never."

"Never ever!"

Solana said, "Sorry. Of course. And here are your information packs, vouchers inside. Now if you'd like to come with me, the Executive Suites are nice and warm." An alarm wailed.

Rose asked, "What's that? That sounds like an alarm."

Solana replied, "Oh, it's just a... siren, for the end of the work shift. Now then, this way, quick as you can!"

Donna whispered to Rose, "Why'd you call yourself Vixen?"

Rose replied, "It's my title. Haven't used it in a long, long time. Thought I'd try it out. See if it still works." Donna nodded.

* * *

Inside, Solana said, "We keep the Ood healthy, safe, and educated. We don't just breed the Ood. We make them better. Because at heart, what is an Ood, but a reflection of us? If your Ood is happy, then you'll be happy, too. I'd now like to point out a new innovation from Ood Operations. We've introduced a variety package with the Ood translator ball. You can now have the Standard Setting." She talked to an Ood, "How are you today, Ood?"

The Ood replied, "I'm perfectly well, thank you."

Solana said, "Or perhaps, after a stressful day, a little something for the gentlemen." She said to another Ood, "And how are you, Ood?"

It replied in a sultry female voice, "All the better for seeing you."

Solana went on, "And the comedy classic option." She said to a third Ood, "Ood, you dropped something."

It replied in a Homer Simpson voice, "Doh!"

The reps laughed. Solana said, "All that for only five additional credits. The details are in your brochures. Now, there's plenty more food and drink, so, don't hold back." '

As she left, Rose went to the control board and brought the picture of the solar system to the big screen. She said, "Yep, got it! The Ood-Sphere, I've been to this solar system before, years ago, ages! Close to the planet Sense-Sphere. Let's widen out. The year 4126. That is the Second Great and Bountiful Human Empire."

Donna repeated, "4126. It's 4126. I'm in 4126."

Rose grinned, "Good, innit?"

Donna asked, "What's the Earth like now?"

Rose replied, "Bit full. But see, the Empire stretches out across three galaxies."

Donna said, "It's weird. I mean, it's brilliant, but... Back home, the papers and the telly, they keep saying we haven't got long to live. Global warming. Flooding. All the bees disappearing."

Rose looked at her and said, "Yeah, that thing about the bees is strange."

Donna went on, "But look at us! We're everywhere. Is that good or bad, though? I mean, are we like explorers? Or more like a virus?"

Rose muttered, "Sometimes I wonder."

Donna examined the picture on the screen and asked, "What are the red dots?"

Rose replied, "Ood distribution centres."

Donna asked, "Across three galaxies? Don't the Ood get a say in this?" She walked to the Ood standing nearest. "Um, sorry, but..." He didn't seem to notice her, so she touched his shoulder to get his attention. "Hello. Tell me, are you all like this?"

He replied, "I do not understand, Miss."

Donna asked, "Why do you say "Miss", do I look single?"

Rose sighed and said, "Back to the point, thanks."

Donna nodded, "Yeah. What I mean is, are there any free Ood? Are there Ood running wild somewhere? Like wildebeast."

The Ood replied, "All Ood are born to serve. Otherwise, we would die."

Donna said, "But you can't have started like that. Before the humans, what were you like?"

The Ood seemed confused as it said, "The circle."

Rose asked, "What do you mean, what circle?"

The Ood struggled, "The circ... the circle... is..."

Solana said, "Ladies and gentlemen! All Ood to hospitality stations, please."

Rose whispered to Donna, "I've had enough of the chitchatting." She held up a map. "Fancy going off the beaten track?"

Donna smiled, "Rough guide to the Ood-Sphere? Works for me!"

* * *

Rose sonicked a fence open and she and Donna looked over the mound of snow. A voice announced on a loudspeaker, "Ood shift eight, now commencing. Repeat, Ood shift eight now commencing."

The Ood marched through the yard in a fashion like soldiers or prisoners. One of them fell to his knees. Mr Kess rushed to him and ordered, "Get up! I said get up!" Mr Kess whipped the Ood until he managed to get back to his feet.

Donna scoffed, "Servants? They're slaves."

"Get up! March!"

Rose said, guilty and angry, "Last time I met the Ood, I never thought. I never asked."

Donna looked at Rose, whose gold eyes were blazing with anger, and said, "That's not like you."

"Me and the Doctor were busy. So busy we couldn't save them, we had to let the Ood die. I reckon I owe them one."

Mr Halpen, Dr Ryder, Ood Sigma and two guards crossed the now empty yard. Donna said, "That looks like the boss."

Rose said, "Let's do ourselves a favour and keep out of his way. Come on." They left.

* * *

Rose, concentrating on the map, went past a door, but Donna stopped her with a loud whistle. Rose went back and asked, "Where d'you learn to whistle?"

Donna replied, "West Ham, every Saturday."

Rose used the sonic to open the door. It led to a huge hangar, filled with containers. They saw a giant claw lifting and transporting the containers. Rose said, "Ood export. D'you see? Lifts up the containers, takes them to the rocket sheds, ready to be flown out, all over the three galaxies."

Donna asked, "What, you mean, these containers are full of...?"

Rose turned to her. "What do you think?" She opened the door on one container. Inside, it was filled with Ood, just standing there, motionless.

Donna said, horrified, "Oh, it stinks! How many of them d'you think there are in each one?"

Rose guessed, "Hundred? More?"

Donna snarled, "A great big empire, built on slavery."

Rose said, "Yep. S'not so different from your time."

Donna snapped, "Oi! I haven't got slaves!"

Rose asked, mouth det in a firm line, "Who d'you think made your clothes?"

Donna asked, "Is that why you travel round with a human at your side? It's not so you can show them the wonders of the universe, it's so you can take cheap shots?"

"Sorry."

Donna said, "You don't, Spacewoman." She asked the Ood, "I don't understand, the door is open, why don't you just run away?"

The Ood asked, "For what reason?"

Donna replied, "You could be free."

"I do not understand the concept."

Donna asked, "What is it with that Persil ball? I mean, they're not born with it, are they? Why do they have to be all plugged in?"

Rose asked, "Ood, tell me, does "the circle" mean anything to you?"

All the Ood said, "The circle must be broken."

Donna said, jumping back, "Whoa, that is creepy!"

Rose asked, "But what is it? What is the circle?"

All the Ood said again, "The circle must be broken."

Rose asked, "Why?"

"So that we can sing."

An alarm sounded and Rose said, "Oh, that's us! Come on!" Rose and Donna ran between the containers.

Donna stopped and said, "Rose, there's a door!"

But the guards were coming in right through that door. One of them said, "Don't move..."

Rose noticed she was alone and groaned, "Where've you got to now?" But she had no time to wonder as guards were at her heels.

The guard said, "...stay where you are." They caught Donna and pushed her into a container.

Donna shrieked, "Get off me! Get off me!"

Rose called, "Donna! Where are you?" Rose saw a claw and started running from it. She tried to get in a container but no luck.

* * *

Donna asked the Ood, "Can you help me?" She noticed that their eyes were glowing red. "Oh, no, you don't! What have I done? I'm not one of that lot. I'm on your side! Stay where you are. That's an order! I said, stay! Rose! Rose!"

* * *

Rose was of losing a race against the claw. She finally fell to the ground, panting. But it stopped just before crushing her. Two guards grabbed Rose and led her toward the exit. Donna called from inside the container, "Rose, get me out! Rose, get me out of here!"

Rose said, "If you don't do what she says then you're really in trouble. Not from me, from her."

Mr Kess ordered, "Unlock the container!"

They opened the door, and Donna ran to hug Rose. She cried out, "Rose!"

Rose smiled, "There we go, safe and sound."

Donna said, "Never mind about me, what about them?!"

The Ood marched out of the container, electrocuting the guard who stood by the door. Mr Kess shouted, "Red alert! Fire!" More containers opened with even more red-eyed Ood attacking. "Shoot to kill!" The guards started to fire.

Rose and Donna ran out the building, followed by Solana. They stopped a bit further. Donna said, "If people back on Earth... knew what was going on here..."

Solana interrupted her, "Oh, don't be so stupid. Of course they know."

Donna asked, "They know how you treat the Ood?"

Solana replied, "They don't ask. Same thing."

Rose said, "Solana, the Ood aren't born like this, they can't be. A species born to serve could never evolve in the first place. What does the company do to make them obey?"

Solana said, "That's nothing to do with me!"

Rose snapped, "Oh what, cos you don't ask?"

Solana replied, "That's Dr Ryder's territory."

Rose asked, "Where is he? What part of the complex? I could help, with the red-eye, now show me!"

Solana pointed on the map, "There. Beyond the red section."

Rose said, "Come with me. You've seen the warehouse, you can't agree with all this. You know this place better than me, you could help."

Solana thought about it for a few seconds, then shouted, "They're over here! Guards! They're over here!"

A guard said, "Female suspects escaped. Westridge corridor."

* * *

ose and Donna ran from two guards. Rose shouted, "This way!" They arrived to another door. "Oh, can you hear it? I didn't need the map, I should've listened." They got inside, then Rose used the sonic to lock the door.

Donna asked, "Hold on. Does that mean we're locked in?"

Rose said, "Yep. But listen. Listen, listen... Argh! My head!" She got a blinding pain in her head from all the singing.

Donna asked, "What is it?"

Rose asked, "Can't you hear it? The singing?" They saw a cage with several Ood inside. These ones seemed shy, trying to hide from them.

Donna noticed, "They look different to the others."

Rose explained, trying not to cry, "That's cos they're natural-born Ood, unprocessed, before they're adapted to slavery. Unspoilt." They went to the cage. "That's their song."

Donna said, "I can't hear it."

Rose asked, "D'you want to?"

Donna replied, "Yeah."

Rose warned, "It's the song of captivity."

Donna said, "Let me hear it."

"Look at me." Rose wiped her tears and put her hands to Donna's head. "Open your mind, that's it. Hear it, Donna. Hear the music."

She heard a beautiful song of lament which made her cry and Rose's eyes flood with tears again. Donna choked, "Take it away!"

Rose asked tearfully, "Sure?"

Donna said, sobbing, "I can't bear it."

Rose put her hands on Donna's head again, stopping her from hearing the telepathic singing. Donna sniffed, "I'm sorry."

Rose replied softly, not bothering to wipe her own tears, "It's OK."

Donna asked, "But you can still hear it?"

Rose answered, "All the time." She heard someone coming and used the sonic to open the cage of the Ood. Loud thuds came from the door.

Donna said, "They're breaking in."

Rose said, "You think? Let them." She went into the cage, Donna followed.

The Ood were trying to get as far from her as possible. Rose knelt and asked gently, "What are you holding? Show me." The Ood crept away and Rose smiled kindly as tears fell down her cheeks. "Friend. Vixen - Donna. Friend. Let me see... Look at me... Let me see." One of them crept closer. "That's it. That's it, go on. Go on..." The Ood opened his palms, showing the small brain he was hiding.

Donna asked, "Is that...?"

Rose finished, "It's a brain. A hind brain. The Ood are born with a secondary brain. Like the amygdala in humans, it processes memory and emotions. You get rid of that, you wouldn't be Donna any more. You'd be like an Ood, a processed Ood."

Donna asked, shocked, "So the company... cuts off their brains?"

Rose's gold eyes glowed more than ever with anger as she said, "And they stitch on the translator!"

Donna said, "Like a lobotomy." She was terribly shaken. "I spent all that time looking for you, Rose, because I thought it would be so wonderful out here... I want to go home."

With a final loud thud, the door opened. A guard said, "They're with the Ood, sir."

Rose closed the door of the cage, locking herself and Donna inside with the Ood. She asked, "What you gonna do, then? Arrest me? Lock me up? Throw me in a cage? Well, you're too late! Ha!"

* * *

Rose and Donna were taken back to the main building. They were handcuffed to some pipes. Mr Halpen said, "Why don't you just come out and say it? FOTO activists!"

Rose snarled, "If that's what Friends Of The Ood are trying to prove, yes!"

Mr Halpen waved his hand, "The Ood were nothing without us, just animals roaming around on the ice."

Rose barked, "That's because you can't hear them."

Mr Halpen said, "They welcomed it! It's not as if they put up a fight."

Donna growled, "You idiot! They're born with their brains in their hands. Don't you see, that makes them peaceful! They've got to be, cos a creature like that would have to trust anyone it meets."

Rose said, "Nice one."

"Thank you!"

Mr Halpen said, "The system's worked for 200 years. All we've got is a rogue batch. But the infection is about to be sterilised." He asked on the intercom, "Mr Kess? How do we stand?"

Mr Kess replied, "Canisters primed, sir. As soon as the core heats up, the gas is released. Give it 200 marks and counting."

Rose asked in anger and shock, "You're gonna gas them?!"

Mr Halpen replied, "Kill the livestock. The classic foot-and-mouth solution from the olden days. Still works." An alarm wailed. Mr Halpen asked, "What the hell?" He left with Dr Ryder to see what's happening outside.

* * *

A while later, Mr Halpen and Dr Ryder returned to the room where Rose and Donna were chained. Mr Halpen said, "Change of plan."

Dr Ryder said, "There are no reports of trouble off-world, sir, it's still contained to the Ood-Sphere."

Mr Halpen said, "Then we've got a public duty to stop it before it spreads."

Rose asked, "What's happening?"

Mr Halpen replied, "Everything you wanted, Vixen. No doubt there'll be a full police investigation once this place has been sterilised, so I can't risk a bullet to the head. I'll leave you to the mercies of the Ood."

Rose said, "But Mr Halpen, there's something else, isn't there? Something we haven't seen!"

Donna asked, "What d'you mean?"

Rose explained, "A creature couldn't survive with a separate forebrain and hind brain, they'd be at war with themselves. There's got to be something else, a third element, am I right?"

Mr Halpen said, "And again, so clever!"

Rose protested, "But it's got to be connected to the red-eye, what is it?"

Mr Halpen snarled, ""It" won't exist for very much longer. Enjoy your Ood." He left followed by Dr Ryder, Sigma and the two guards.

Rose and Donna tried to get their hands free. Rose groaned, "Come on!"

Donna said, "Well, do something! You're the one with all the tricks! You must've met Houdini!"

Rose said, "These are really good handcuffs!"

Donna snapped, "Oh, well I'm glad of that. I mean, at least we've got quality!"

The door opened and three red-eyed Ood came in. Rose and Donna tried to say something that would connect to them. Rose said in a panic, "Vixen, Donna, friends."

Donna said frantically, "The circle must be broken."

"Vixen, Donna, friends!"

"The circle must be broken!"

"Vixen, Donna, friends!"

"The circle must be broken!"

"Friends, friends, friends!"

The red-eyed Ood still advanced. But through the telepathic link, what they heard echoed to the natural Ood in the cage. They stood up and lifted their palms to send a message to the three menacing Rose and Donna, those three bowed their heads, and when they looked up the red-eye is gone. One of them said, "Vixen, Donna. Friends."

Rose and Donna said, "Yes! That's us! Friends! Oh, yes!"

Donna asked, "Why'd you say Vixen?"

Rose replied, "Vixen is more popular throughout the universe to aliens than Rose Tyler is. The Ood must have heard of me some point in time." Donna nodded.

* * *

Rose and Donna looked around on the yard that was now a real battlefield, guns rattled, people shouted, fires everywhere. Rose grumbled, "I don't know where it is! I don't know where they've gone!"

Donna asked, "What are we looking for?"

Rose went on, "Might be underground, like some sort of cave, or a cavern, or..." They were suddenly thrown to the ground by an explosion. Rose asked, "You all right?" Donna nodded. As they looked up, they saw Sigma watching them.

* * *

Sigma led Rose and Donna to Warehouse 15. Rose opened the door with the sonic and they got inside and stopped by the balustrade, watching the thing below: a giant brain. Rose snarled, her eyes glowing in the dark, "The Ood Brain. Now it all makes sense, that's the missing link, the third element, binding them together. Forebrain, hind brain, and this, the telepathic centre. It's a shared mind, connecting all the Ood in song."

Mr Halpen appeared, pointing a gun at them, and said, "Cargo. I can always go into cargo. I've got the rockets, I've got the sheds. Smaller business, much more manageable, without livestock."

Dr Ryder said, "He's mined the area."

Donna asked, "They're gonna kill it?"

Mr Halpen said, "They found that... thing centuries ago beneath the Northern Glacier."

Rose pointed, "Those pylons."

Donna finished, "In a circle. 'The circle must be broken.'"

Rose said, "Damping the telepathic field. Stopping the Ood from connecting for 200 years."

Mr Halpen said, "And you, Ood Sigma, you brought them here. I expected better."

Sigma said, "My place is at your side, sir."

Mr Halpen laughed, "Ha-ha! Still subservient. Good Ood."

Donna said, "If that barrier thing's in place, how come the Ood started breaking out?"

Rose said, "Maybe it's taken centuries to adapt. The subconscious reaching out."

Dr Ryder said, "But the process was too slow. Had to be accelerated. You should never give me access to those controls, Mr Halpen. I lowered the barrier to its minimum." Halpen stared at him in shock. "Friends Of The Ood, sir. It's taken me ten years to infiltrate the company. And I succeeded."

Mr Halpen smiled, "Yes. Yes, you did." He pushed Dr Ryder over the balustrade.

Donna said, "You... murdered him!"

Mr Halpen commented, "Very observant, Gingey. Now, then... can't say I've ever shot anyone before. Can't say I'm gonna like it. But it's not exactly a normal day, is it? Still..."

Sigma asked, "Would you like a drink, sir?"

Mr Halpen replied, "I think hair loss is the least of my problems right now, thanks."

Sigma stepped between Rose and Mr Halpen and said, "Please have a drink, sir."

Mr Halpen stuttered, "If... If you're going to stand in their way, I'll shoot you too."

"Please have a drink, sir."

Mr Halpen asked, choking, "Have... Have you... poisoned me?"

Sigma replied, "Natural Ood must never kill, sir." Rose asked, "What is that stuff?"

"Ood-graft suspended in a biological compound, miss."

Mr Halpen asked, scared, "What the hell does that mean?!"

Rose said, "Oh, dear..."

Mr Halpen snapped, "Tell me!"

Rose whistled, "Funny thing, the subconscious. Takes all sorts of shapes. Came out in the red-eye as revenge. Came out in the rabid Ood as anger. And then, there was patience. All that intelligence and mercy, focused on Ood Sigma. How's the hair loss, Mr Halpen?"

As he touched his head, another bunch of hair stayed in his hand. Mr Halpen started to shake, "What have you done?"

Rose said, "They've been preparing you for a very long time. And now you're standing next to the Ood Brain. Mr Halpen, can you hear it? Listen..."

Mr Halpen choked, "What have you...? I'm... not...!" He dropped the gun and bowed forward, then grabbed the skin on his head. He peeled it off, revealing an Ood skull below. Tentacles come out of his mouth and he was turned completely into and Ood.

Donna asked, horrified, "They... They turned him into an Ood?!"

Rose said, "Yep."

"He's an Ood."

Rose inhaled sharply, "I noticed."

Halpen sneezed, and a small hind brain fell into his hands. Sigma said, "He has become Oodkind. And we will take care of him."

Donna said, shocked, "It's weird, being with you, I can't tell what's right and what's wrong anymore."

Rose said, "It's better that way. People who know for certain tend to be like Mr Halpen."

The detonators started beeping. "Oh!" She twisted something to switch them off. "That's better. And now... Sigma, would you allow me the honour?"

Sigma bowed his head, "It is yours, Vixen." Rose went to the controls to turn off the electric field around the brain."

Rose cheered, "Yes! Stifled for 200 years, but not anymore. The circle is broken. The Ood can sing!" A beautiful, joyous song began. Rose laughed, Donna looked delighted as she said, "I can hear it!" The Ood everywhere stopped fighting, they stood in circles, lifted their palms and joined to the song.

* * *

Rose and Donna stood near the TARDIS, accompanied by several Ood including Sigma. Rose smiled and said, "The message has gone out. That song resonated across the galaxies, everyone heard it. Everyone knows. The rockets are bringing them back. The Ood are coming home."

Sigma said, "We thank you, Vixen Donna. Friends of Oodkind. And what of you now, will you stay? There is room in the song for you."

Rose said, "Oh, I've... I've sort of got a song of my own, thanks."

Sigma said, "I think your song must end soon."

Rose asked, "Meaning?"

Sigma tilted his head, "Every song must end."

"Yeah." Rose asked Donna, "Erm, what about you? You still want to go home?"

Donna replied, "No. Definitely not."

Rose nodded, "Then, we'll be off."

Sigma said, "Take this song with you."

The Ood lifted their palms and started singing. Donna smiled, "We will."

Rose nodded. "Always."

Sigma said, "And know this, Vixen Donna. You will never be forgotten. Our children will sing of the Vixen Donna, and our children's children. And the wind and the ice and the snow will carry your names forever." The Ood stood there, singing, as they watched the TARDIS demaririalise.

* * *

A/N: Two chapters in a day! Wow! Please review.


	19. The Sontaran Stratagem

Chapter 19: The Sontaran Stratagem

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who

* * *

Inside the TARDIS Donna was at the controls, with Rose watching on. Donna looked over the moon, Rose looked worried. Donna squealed, "I can't believe I'm doing this!"

Rose muttered, "Hm. You an' me both, hun." She continued to watch on as she activated some controls. "Careful!" She nudged her aside, gave the console a whack with the mallet and activated another control.

Rose moved aside allowing Donna control again. She watched the scanner eagerly with the mallet held closely to her. "Left hand down, left hand down!"

Donna pulled down a control with her left hand and the TARDIS lurched. Rose regained control for a second. "Getting a bit too close to the 1980s!"

Donna asked, "What am I gonna do? Put a dent in 'em?"

Rose said, "Well, I don't like admitting it." A mobile phone rang and Donna looked bemused, Rose looked concerned, and then ecstatic. Martha was calling! She moved around the console to the source of the ringing.

Donna said, "Hold on. That's a phone!" Rose pulled her mobile phone from a hold in the console. "You've got a mobile? Since when?"

Rose replied, "A long time. You went off with it the day we met." She answered the phone and sat down next to the console. "Hello?"

A voice spoke, "Rose? It's Martha, and I'm bringing you back to Earth!"

* * *

Martha stood in an alleyway, waiting for the TARDIS to materialise. While doing so, she remembered the last time she saw Jack a few months ago, the small box in her back pocket suddenly feeling heavier.

 _They were sitting in Jack's office in the Torchwood Hub. Jack_ _put his feet up on his desk as he talked with Martha. "How's the family?"_

 _Martha was looking at the things in Jack's office. She turned and looked at him, smiling. "Getting better. They send their love."_

 _Jack nodded, "Give them mine." He sat up, arms on the desk, and feet back on the floor, and smiled at Martha. "So ... End of the World Survivors Club."_

 _Martha sat down and said, "God, I am so glad to see you, Jack!"_

 _Jack smirked. "See, you did come all this way just to see me. It's the jaw line. Once seen, always yearned for." They shared a laugh and once they quietened he looked at her. "Do you miss her?"_

 _Martha shook her head and replied quickly, "No. I made my choice." Jack looked at her doubtfully. "Maybe sometimes."_ _Jack gave her a victorious look. "_ _Tiny bit. Tiny, tiny. Then I come to my senses again. Anyway, I've got plenty to occupy me."_

 _Jack laughed. "Oh, yeah, Miss High and Mighty. What is it? Medical officer?"_

 _Martha sat back in her seat. "Oh, yes."_

 _Jack asked jokingly, "So do I have to call you ma'am?" He stood up and settled on the edge of his desk._

 _Martha shook her head, "No. Just follow my orders to the letter."_

 _Jack said, now serious, "You should have called me if you were looking for a job._

 _Martha replied, "I wasn't. This woman from UNIT rang out of the blue, said I was just what they needed, that I'd come highly recommended by an impeccable source."_

 _Jack pointed upward, knowing Martha knew who he meant. "You mean...?"_

" _Well, who else would have done it?"_

 _Jack nodded thoughtfully. "She must have thought she owed you a favour. Guess we all_ _  
_ _do." Martha smiled. "Did you know, Rose's birthday is coming up?"_

 _Martha nodded, "I know, I was going to get her something. But I have no idea what to get her."_

 _Jack said, moving to the back of his desk, "Well, I got her a gift, I just think we should combine yours and mine, y'know?"_

 _Martha asked, "What did you get her?"_

 _Jack took out a box from his drawer and said, "Well, when she was human, she thought this would be pretty cool if it had something significant on it so…" He gestured for Martha to open the box, she did so, revealing inside two dog tags on a chain. One with a theta symbol and one with a crescent moon and treble clef._

 _Martha said, looking at the engravings, "God, Jack. If this is significant, she's never going to accept it."_

" _Then make her." Martha nodded and Jack said, "Look, I'm thinking you put on two more. One that symbolises you and one that symbolises her." Martha closed the box and pocketed it, nodding and already thinking of what to get._

Martha heard a noise and snapped out of her trance to see the TARDIS materialize. Rose popped her head out and looked one way then the other and saw Martha, who was trying her hardest not to gasp in shock at how much older the blonde looked. Rose was wearing black jeans, a black biker jacket and a white tank top underneath.

Rose smiled as she walked toward the brunette. "Martha Jones."

Martha said, "Rose Tyler." They walked towards each other and Martha threw her arms around the other girl.

Rose exclaimed, "You haven't changed a bit!"

Martha said, "Can't say the same about you! What happened to all the pink?"

Rose grinned, "Now, Martha, one can't stay nineteen forever. I suppose I grew up. Moved on. Speaking of moving on, how's the family?"

Martha replied, "You know, not so bad. Recovering."

Rose asked gently, "What about you?"

Donna stepped out of the TARDIS. Rose looked around at her. Martha said, looking down, "Right. Should have known. Didn't take you long to replace me then."

Rose said, "Oh no. Never. You're like my sister." Donna felt a small pang of jealousy at that but swallowed it down. "Martha, this is Donna Noble. Donna, this is Martha Jones."

Donna walked forward, shook Martha's hand and said, "I've heard all about you. She talks about you all the time."

Martha said, "I dread to think."

Donna objected, "No, no, no. No. She says nice things. Good things. Nice things. Really... good things."

Martha blushed, "Oh my god, she's told you everything."

Donna asked, "So… who's the lucky man?"

Rose asked, "What man? Lucky what?"

Donna sighed, "She's engaged, you prawn."

Martha waved her hand with a ring on it. Rose gasped, "Oh my god. Congratulations! Who to?"

Martha replied, "Tom. That Tom Milligan. He's in pediatrics. Working out in Africa right now."

Donna asked, "Is he skinny?"

Martha said, "No, he's sort of... strong. Though, Rose, your Doctor's too skinny for words! Didn't you get a paper cut, when you gave him a hug?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "No. I'd rather hug him any day than stay away from him."

Martha asked sympathetically, "No luck finding him then?" Rose shook her head sadly. "By the way, I've got something that'll cheer you up." She pulled out a little box from her back pocket. "Happy Birthday."

Donna asked, "It's your birthday?"

Rose replied, "Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. We've been too busy running, remember?" Donna smiled and Rose turned to Martha, touched and surprised, "You remembered?"

"Of course I did. Now, open it." Martha ordered, handing her the box.

Rose undid the red ribbon and opened the box, gasping at the sight within. "Oh, Martha. You shouldn't have." Rose pulled out a set of four army dog tags on a simple silver chain.

Martha said, "They're a… um, a sort of gift from both Jack and me. Look at the engravings."

Rose looked at the carvings on the tags: a rose on one, which was obvious who it represented; a caduceus on another, Martha; a theta symbol on the third, the Doctor's nickname which only she and Jack knew; and a crescent moon with a treble clef on the last. To anyone else it may have seemed pointless but to Rose, it was so meaningful, because it was hers and Jack's song: Moonlight Serenade. "Oh, Martha, this is too much, I couldn't…"

Martha said, "Hush, it's a gift. You're supposed to keep those."

Rose hugged her and whispered, "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Martha laughed and pulled away. "Don't mention it. Now stop saying it's too much or I'll tell Donna here, how you almost got us killed on every trip."

Donna said, smiling, "You can still help me embarrass her later, Martha. You have no idea how many times she's landed us in trouble."

"I'd much rather you were fighting." Rose sighed, slipping the dog tags over her head and tucking them into her jacket.

Martha said, "Speaking of which..."

She got a call over walkie-talkie, _"Dr Jones, report to base please. Over."_

Martha said, "This is Dr. Jones. Operation Blue Sky is go, go, go. I repeat, this is a go!" Donna and Rose gave each other a look as they followed after her.

* * *

Martha, Donna, and Rose stood by as UNIT soldiers, trucks, and vans rolled by. A soldier ordered, "Unified Intelligence Taskforce. Raise that barrier, now!" More cars and loading trucks rolled by in to a factory. "Leave your safeties on, lads, it's non-hostiles."

The loudspeakers said, "All workers, lay down your tools and surrender."

Martha spoke into her walkie talkie, "Greyhound Six to Trap One. B Section, go, go, go! Search the ground floor, grid pattern Delta."

Rose asked, "What are you searching for?

Martha replied, "Illegal aliens."

The loudspeakers announced again, "This is a UNIT operation. All workers lay down your tools and surrender immediately!"

Martha ordered, "B section mobilised! E section, F section, on my command!" She ran off, commanding the action. UNIT men grasped workers in blue suits and pointed guns at their heads.

Donna asked the blonde next to her grimly, "Is that what you did to her? Turn her into a soldier?"

Rose looked uneasy and didn't answer. Martha walked back to where Rose and Donna stood. Rose smiled, "And you're qualified now? You're a proper doctor."

Martha said, "UNIT rushed it through given my experience in the field."

Rose grinned, "I know. Who do you think recommended you?"

Martha looked at her in shock, "That _was_ you! I knew it! Anyway, here we go." They started walking. "We're establishing a field base on site. They're dying to meet you." She winked at Rose as they walked across the lot.

Rose murmured, "Wish that I could say the same."

They walked in to a huge long black lorry. It was a big mobile military office. Martha walked towards a man and reported, "Operation Blue Sky complete, sir. Thanks for letting me take the lead. And, this is the Vixen also known as Rose Tyler." She turned to Rose. "Rose, Colonel Mace."

Colonel Mace saluted, "Ma'am!"

Rose winced, "No, don't… don't salute."

Colonel Mace said, "Well, it's an honour, ma'am! I've read all the files on you and technically speaking, you're still on staff. You and the Doctor never resigned."

Donna asked, "What, you used to work for them?"

Rose replied, "Yeah, long time ago. Back in the 70s or 80s. But it was all a bit more down-to-earth back then."

Colonel Mace said, "Times have changed, ma'am."

Rose nodded harshly. "Yeah, and that's enough of the 'ma'am'."

"Come on now Rose, you've seen it." Martha said, linking her arm with Rose's and leading her around the controls. "You've been on board the Valiant. We've got massive funding from the United Nations. All in the name of home world security."

Colonel Mace said, "A modern UNIT for a modern world."

Donna asked, "What, and that means arresting ordinary factory workers? In the streets, in broad daylight? It's more like Guantanamo Bay out there. Donna, by the way. Donna Noble, since you didn't ask. I'll have a salute."

Rose smirked as Colonel Mace saluted at her, "Ma'am."

"Thank you."

Rose asked, "Tell me. What's going on in that factory?"

Colonel Mace replied, "Yesterday 52 people died in identical circumstances, right across the world, in 11 different time zones." The places popped up on the map with labels. "5am in the UK, 6am in France, 8am in Moscow, 1pm in China."

Rose said, "You mean they died simultaneously."

Colonel Mace said, "Exactly. 52 deaths at the exact same moment, worldwide."

Rose asked, "How did they die?"

Colonel Mace replied, "They were all inside their cars."

Martha explained, "They were poisoned. I checked the biopsies, no toxins. Whatever it is, left the system immediately."

Rose asked, "What have the cars got in common?"

Martha replied, "Completely different makes. They're all fitted with ATMOS. And that, is the ATMOS factory."

Rose asked confusedly, "And what's ATMOS?"

Donna scoffed, "Oh, come on. Even I know that. Everyone's got ATMOS!" They walked on a corridor overlooking the main factory area.

Martha said, "Stands for Atmospheric Omission System. Fit ATMOS in your car, reduces CO2 emissions to zero."

Rose asked incredulously, "Zero?! No carbon, none at all?"

Donna replied, "Oh yes. Sat-nav and 20 quid in shopping vouchers if you introduce a friend. Bargain!"

Colonel Mace said, "And this is where they make it, Vixen. Shipping worldwide. 17 factories across the globe, but this is the central depot, sending ATMOS to every country on Earth."

Rose asked, "And you think ATMOS is alien?"

Colonel Mace said, "It's our job to investigate that possibility. Vixen?" They walked on, passing through the area where the UNIT soldiers were still investigating the workers.

Colonel Mace, Rose, Donna and Martha arrived to an office where a device was laid out. Colonel Mace said, "And here it is, laid bare. ATMOS can be threaded through any and every make of car."

Rose said, "You must've checked it, before it went on sale."

Martha replied, "We did, we found nothing. That's why I thought we needed an expert."

Rose asked absently, "Yeah? Who'd you get?" Martha didn't answer, just looked at Rose meaningfully. So did Donna and Colonel Mace. Rose said, realization dawning on her face, "Oh! Me! Okay."

Donna asked, "OK, so why would aliens be so keen on cleaning up our atmosphere?"

Rose murmured, studying the ATMOS, "Very good question."

Donna said, "Maybe they want to help. Get rid of pollution and stuff."

Rose said, "Do you know how many cars there are on planet Earth? 800 million. Imagine that. If you could control them, you'd have 800 million weapons."

* * *

Rose analysed the ATMOS with her sonic. "Ionising nano membrane carbon dioxide converter, which means that ATMOS actually works. Filters the CO2 at a molecular level."

Colonel Mace said, "We know all that, but what's its origin? Is it alien?"

Rose answered, "No. But it's decades ahead of its time." They both bent over the ATMOS device. "Look, d'you mind, could you stand back a bit?"

Colonel Mace asked, "Sorry, have I done something wrong?"

Rose snapped, her gold eyes glowing just a bit, "You're carrying a gun. I don't like people with guns hanging around me, all right?"

Colonel Mace flinched and said, "If you insist." He left, offended.

Martha remarked, "Tetchy."

Rose growled, "Well, it's true."

"He's a good man!" Martha argued.

Rose snapped, "People with guns are usually the enemy in my books." She narrowed her eyes. "You seem quite at home."

Martha stepped closer and whispered, "If anyone got me used to fight it's you."

Rose hissed sarcastically, "All right, so it's my fault, now."

Martha said pleadingly, "Well, you got me the job! Besides, look at me. Am I carrying a gun?"

Rose looked at her and muttered, "Suppose not."

Martha said, "It's all right for you. You can just come and go, but some of us have got to stay behind." Rose's face softened. "So I've got to work from the inside and by staying inside, maybe I stand a chance of making them better."

Rose smiled, "Yeah? That's more like the Martha Jones I know."

Martha beamed, "I learnt from the best."

Donna appeared in the door looking quite satisfied with herself and said, "Oi, you lot!" She stepped in. "All your storm troopers and your sonics... You're rubbish! Should've come with me."

Rose asked, "Why, where have you been?"

Donna replied, "Personnel. That's where the weird stuff's happening, in the paperwork. Cos I spent years working as a temp, I can find my way round an office blindfold, and the first thing I noticed is an empty file."

Rose asked, "Why, what's inside it? Or what's not inside it?"

Donna replied, "Sick days. There aren't any. Hundreds of people working here and no one's sick. Not one hangover, man flu, sneaky little shopping trip, nothing. Not ever! They don't get ill."

Colonel Mace said, "That can't be right."

Donna said, "You've been checking out the building, should've been checking out the workforce."

Martha said, "I can see why she likes you." Donna and Rose smiled at each other. "You are good."

Donna said, "Super temp!"

Colonel Mace said, "Dr Jones, set up a medical post, start examining the workers. I'll get them sent through." He walked off.

Martha said, "Come on, Donna. Give me a hand."

They left and Rose ran after Colonel Mace. They walked along a corridor. Rose asked, "So this, this ATMOS thing. Where did it come from?"

Colonel Mace replied, "Luke Rattigan himself."

Rose asked, "And 'himself ' would be?" They looked at Luke Rattigan's profile on a computer.

Colonel Mace said, "Child genius. Invented the Fountain 6 search engine when he was 12 years old. Millionaire overnight. Now runs the Rattigan Academy. A private school, educating students, handpicked from all over the world."

Rose said grinning, "A hothouse for geniuses, wouldn't mind going there." Colonel Mace looked puzzled. Rose explained, "I get lonely."

* * *

Martha was at a desk looking through binders. Donna picked up a chair and set it down next to her. She asked, "D'you think I should warn my mum? About the ATMOS in her car?"

Martha replied, "Better safe than sorry."

Donna said, "I'll give her a call."

Martha looked up and sighed. "Donna. Do they know where you are?" Donna gave her a blank look. "Your family. I mean that you're travelling with Rose?"

Donna replied, "Not really. Although... My granddad sorta waved us off. I didn't have time to explain."

Martha asked, "You just left him behind?"

"Yeah."

Martha took a deep breath and said, "I didn't tell my family, kept it all so secret, despite Rose's protests. And it almost destroyed them."

Donna asked, "In what way?"

Martha replied, "They ended up imprisoned. They were tortured. My mom. My dad. My sister. It wasn't Rose's fault, but... you need to be careful. Cos you know Rose Tyler. She's wonderful. She's brilliant. But she's like fire. Stand too close and people get burnt."

Donna, who had been silent while Martha was speaking, now looked up and snapped, "Is that why you left her?"

Martha asked, "What?"

Donna hissed, "You know what. Do you know what happened to Rose when you and Jack left her?" Martha opened her mouth to speak but Donna cut her off. "No, you don't. Because you weren't there. You weren't there to see how broken she was. And I was the one to pick up the pieces. I don't care if you think she's dangerous or not, I'm going to stay with that woman all my life."

Martha smiled as Donna panted after her speech. "I can see why she keeps you around, you're really protective."

* * *

Rose walked with Colonel Mace and growled at him, "You are not coming with me! I want to talk to this Luke Rattigan, not point a gun at him."

Colonel Mace said, "It's ten miles outside London. How are you going to get there?"

Rose snapped, "Well, then get me a jeep!"

Colonel Mace said, flinching slightly at her glowing eyes, "According to the records you travel by TARDIS."

Rose snarled, "Yes, but if there is a danger of hostile aliens I think it's best to keep a super-duper time machine away from the front lines."

"I see. So you do have weapons, but choose to keep them hidden. Jenkins!"

Jenkins came over and saluted him. "Sir!"

Colonel Mace said, "You will accompany the Vixen and take orders from her."

Rose smiled at Jenkins, "Yeah, you're gonna be okay. I don't do orders."

Colonel Mace turned to Rose and said, "Any sign of trouble, get Jenkins to declare a Code Red. And good luck, ma'am."

Rose snapped, "I said no salutes."

Colonel Mace muttered, walking away, "Now you're giving orders."

Rose hissed after him, "Oh, you're getting a bit cheeky, you are."

She turned to see Donna walk toward her and call, "Rose..."

Rose smiled, "You're just in time! Come on! Come on, we're going to the country. Fresh air and geniuses, what more could you ask?"

Donna said quickly, "I'm not coming with you." Rose's smile faltered as she stared at her. "I've been thinking. I'm sorry, I'm going home."

Rose's heart sank, "Really?"

Donna said, "I've got to."

Rose said, disappointed, "Well, if that's what you want. I mean it's a bit soon... I had so many places I had wanted to take you. The Fifteenth Broken Moon of the Medusa Cascade, the Lightning Skies of Cotter Palluni's World, Diamond Coral Reefs of Kataa Flo Ko... Thanks, Donna Noble, it's been wonderful. You've... you've saved my life in so many ways. You're..." Comprehension dawned on her face as Donna gave her a look. "You're just popping home for a visit, that's what you mean."

Donna said, "You dumbo!"

Rose stuttered, "And then you're coming back."

Donna teased, "Know what you are? A great big outer-space dunce."

Rose scratched her neck awkwardly. "Yeah."

Ross said from inside the jeep, "Ready when you are, ma'am."

Donna smiled, "What's more you can give me a lift. Come on!" They climbed in to the Jeep. "Broken moon of what?"

Rose blushed, "Shut up." They drove away.

* * *

The UNIT jeep pulled into a quiet road and Rose and Donna clambered out. Donna said, "I'll walk the rest of the way. I'll see you back at the factory, yeah?"

Rose jumped back into the jeep and grinned and waved, "Bye!"

Donna called, "And you be careful!"

Rose grinned and said, "Oh come on, that takes the fun out of everything." The jeep pulled away leaving Donna on her own, shaking her head.

* * *

Ross and Rose drove down a small road. Ross explained the Rattigan Academy, "UNIT's been watching Rattigan Academy for ages. It's all a bit Hitler Youth: exercise at dawn and classes and special diets."

The sat-nav said, "Turn left."

Rose said, "Ross, one question. If UNIT think that ATMOS is dodgy..."

Ross finished, raising an eyebrow, "How come we've got it in the jeeps?" Rose smiled and nodded. "Yeah, tell me about it. They're fitted as standard on all government vehicles. We can't get rid of them until we prove something's wrong."

Rose scoffed, "Well, that sucks."

The sat-nav said, "Turn right."

Ross said tightly, "Drives me around the bend."

Rose noticed they were actually driving around a bend and grinned, laughing, "Nice one!"

Ross laughed, "Timed that perfectly!"

"Yeah! Yeah, you did!"

The sat-nav announced as they reached the academy, "This is your final destination."

* * *

Luke Rattigan was standing in the middle of the grounds as the students jogged past. Rose and Ross approach. Rose asked, "Is it PE?" She grinned at the boy who looked barely over eighteen. "I don't have my trainers, can you make an exception?"

Luke turned and said, "I suppose you're the Vixen?"

Rose waved, "Hello!"

Luke said, "Your commanding officer phoned ahead."

Rose smiled, "But I haven't got a commanding officer. Have you?" Luke stared darkly at her as she nodded to the soldier next to her. "Oh, this is Ross. Say hello, Ross."

Ross nodded in greeting. "Afternoon, sir."

Rose rushed off towards the entrance and said, beaming, "Let's have a look then, I can practically smell genius! Don't worry, in a good way." Luke rolled his eyes behind Rose's back as he followed them in to a room full of students performing experiments.

Rose looked around gleefully. "Oh, wow! That's very clever. Ross, take a look!" She turned to Luke. "That's a single molecule fabric. How thin is that?! You could pack a tent in a thimble." Another piece of machinery caught her eye. "Oh! Gravity simulators!" She began rushing around in excitement. "Terraforming, biospheres, nano-tech steel constructs! Ha!" She turned back to Luke. "This is brilliant! Do you know, with equipment like this you could... oh, I don't know, move to another planet or something?"

Luke said, "If only that was possible."

Rose corrected, "If only that _were_ possible." Luke glared darkly at Rose, who didn't feel uncomfortable in the least, having received and delivered much worse glares. "Conditional clause."

Luke looked as though he was about to murder Rose, but restrained himself and said, "I think you better come with me." He walked off and Rose and Ross followed.

Rose said as they walked down a corridor, "You know, I've got a nephew just like you. Knowledge beyond his years, responsible, his name's Luke, too." Luke glared at her again but Rose just went on, "Of course, he doesn't own an academy yet. He's only fourteen."

They arrived in a large room with a strange device in the corner. Luke said, "You're smarter than the usual UNIT grunts, I'll give you that."

Rose said to Ross, "He called you a grunt!" She turned back to Luke. "Don't call Ross a grunt, he's nice! We like Ross! Look at this place, though..." She wandered off.

Luke asked, exasperated, "What exactly do you want?"

Rose said, turning back to him, "I was just thinking, what a responsible eighteen year old. Inventing zero carbon cars? Saving the world..."

Luke said, "Takes a man with vision."

Rose agreed, "Mm, blinking vision. Cos ATMOS means more people driving, more cars, more petrol, end result: the oil's gonna run out faster than ever. The ATMOS system could make things worse."

Luke said quickly and irritably, "Yeah, see, that's a tautology. You can't say "ATMOS system" since it stands for "atmospheric emissions system". So you're just saying "atmospheric emissions system system" d'you see, Ms Conditional Clause?"

Rose said quietly, "It's been a long time since anyone said no to you, isn't it?"

Luke said, "I'm still right though."

Rose asked, moving closer, "Not easy, is it? Being clever. You look at the world and you connect things. Random things. And think: why can't anyone else see it? The rest of the world is so slow."

"Yeah."

Rose went on, "And you're all on your own."

Luke nodded, "I know."

Rose pulled out the ATMOS device and said, "But not with this. Cos there's no way you invented this thing single handed. I mean, it might be Earth technology, but that's like finding a mobile phone in the Middle Ages." She chucked the device at Ross, who caught it. "No, I'll tell you what it's like! It's like finding this in the middle of someone's front room." She pointed behind her to the strange device. "Albeit a very big front room."

Ross asked, "And what is it?"

Rose said, "Yeah, just looks like a thing, doesn't it? People don't question things, they just say: Oh, look, it's a thing."

Luke warned, "Leave it alone!"

Rose walked into the pod and said, "Not me, see, I make these connections. And this, to me, looks like," She pressed a button on the side of the pod. "A teleport pod." Rose disappeared from Rattigan Academy and reappeared in a large futuristic spaceship. It was lit with dim, purple lighting and there were short aliens milling around. "Oh..."

The aliens all turned to notice her, and one of them raised his staff and said, "We have an intruder!"

Rose grinned, "Oh yeah. How'd she get in? In-tru-da window?" The aliens began to charge towards Rose. "Bye bye!" She pressed the control pad again, and began to run just as she teleported away. She appeared back at Rattigan Academy, still running. "Ross, get out! Luke, you've got to come with me!" She spun round, just as the alien with the staff appeared. Grabbing her sonic screwdriver, Rose disabled the teleport pod. "Sontaran!" The Sontaran raised his staff and Rose put her hands in her jeans pockets. "That's your name, isn't it? You're a Sontaran. How did I know that, eh? Fascinating isn't it? Isn't that worth keeping me alive?"

Ross took aim at the Sontaran and said, "I order you to surrender in the name of the Unified Intelligence Taskforce."

Rose said, "Well that's not going to work. Cordolaine signal, am I right? Copper excitation stopping the bullets."

The Sontaran asked, "How do you know so much? Who is she?"

Luke replied, "She didn't give her name."

Rose said, "But this isn't typical Sontaran behaviour, is it? Hiding! Using teenagers, stopping bullets?" She said mockingly, "A Sontaran should face bullets with dignity! Shame on you!"

The Sontaran said, "You dishonour me, miss!"

Rose rolled her eyes and ordered, "Yeah, then show yourself!"

The Sontaran removed his helmet and said, "I will look into my enemy's eyes!"

Ross gasped, "Oh, my god..."

Rose asked, not surprised at all, "And your name?"

The Sontaran replied, proudly, "General Staal, of the Tenth Sontaran Fleet. Staal the Undefeated!"

Rose scoffed. "Well, that's a rubbish nickname. What if you do get defeated? Staal the Not-Quite-So-Undefeated-Anymore-But-Never-Mind?"

Ross said, "He's like a potato, a baked potato, a talking baked potato."

Rose scolded, "Come now, Ross, don't be rude, you look like a pink weasel to him." She went and picked up a racket and began bouncing a small ball upon it. "The Sontarans are the finest soldiers in the galaxy, dedicated to a life of warfare. A clone race, grown in batches of millions with only one weakness..."

General Staal said, "Sontarans have no weakness!"

Rose grinned at him and said in a reassuring voice, "It's okay, it's a good weakness!"

Luke asked, "Aren't you meant to be clever? Only an idiot would provoke him."

Rose went on, "No, but the Sontarans are fed by a probic vent in the back of their neck, that's their weak spot. Which means, they always have to face their enemies in battle... isn't that amazing?" She smiled at Ross. "They can literally never turn their backs!"

General Staal said, "We stare into the face of death!"

Rose grinned mischievously, "Yeah? Well, stare at this!" She threw the ball into the air and hit it with the racket. The ball flew past General Staal and hit the back of the teleport pod. It bounced back and smacked into Staal's probic vent.

Rose grabbed Ross' arm and they ran out of the room.

General Staal collapsed onto the floor and Luke rushed over to him asking, "What has she done? What has she done?!" Rose and Ross ran down the Academy steps and jumped into the jeep, speeding away as fast as they could.

* * *

The UNIT jeep sped along the road. Rose said on the comm, "Greyhound 40 to Trap 1, repeat, can you hear me? Over."

Ross asked, "Why's it not working?"

Rose said, "Must be the Sontarans. If they can trace that, then they can isolate the ATMOS."

The sat-nav said, "Turn left."

Rose said, "Try going right!"

Ross said, "It said left."

"I know! So go right!"

The jeep swerved. Ross said, "I've got no control, it's driving itself! It won't stop!"

Rose pulled out her sonic screwdriver and tried to fiddle with the ATMOS. "The doors are locked!" Rose growled, "It's deadlocked, I can't stop it!"

The sat-nav said, "Turn left." T

he jeep jolted and swerved left. Rose said, "The sat-nav's just a box, wired through the whole car!" The jeep swerved off the road.

Ross said frantically, "We're heading for the river!"

Rose asked, "ATMOS, you're programmed to contradict my orders?"

The sat-nav said, "Confirmed."

Rose asked, "Anything I say, you'd ignore it?"

"Confirmed."

Rose ordered, "Then drive into the river! I order you to drive into the river! Do it! Drive into the river!"

The jeep sped towards the water, but suddenly skidded to a halt a few inches from the edge of the river. Rose and Ross leapt out and began to run. The sat-nav struggled with the orders, "Turn right... left... right... left..."

Rose ordered, "Get down!" She and Ross threw themselves onto the grass.

The sat- nav kept repeating, "Left, right, left, right, left, left, right, left, right..." It emitted a small bang that let off a shower of sparks.

Rose looked up from her sprawled out position on the grass and asked incredulously, "That's it?"

* * *

At Donna's house, Rose rang the bell, hoping to avoid meeting Donna's mother after having the mother experience from Francine Jones. Donna answered the door and Rose just said, "You would not believe the day I'm having."

Rose walked around the Nobles' car, bending down to check the ATMOS attached underneath. Ross and Donna stood nearby, Donna trying to ring Martha. Rose opened the hood and peered inside.

Ross said, "I'll requisition us a vehicle."

Rose said, "Anything without ATMOS. Don't point your gun at people!"

Ross ran off just as Wilf appeared from the house and asked, "Is it her? Is it her? Is it Rose? Is it the Vixen?" He ran round the car and caught sight of Rose. "Ah! It's you!"

Rose asked, "Who?" She looked up and saw Wilf pointing at him. "Oh! It's you!"

Donna asked, "What, have you met before?!"

Wilf replied, "Yeah, Christmas Eve. She disappeared right in front of me!"

Donna asked, "And you never said?!"

Wilf argued, "Well you never said!" He turned to Rose. "Wilf, miss. Wilfred Mott. You must be one of them aliens?!"

Rose grinned, "Well, yeah, but don't shout it out." She shook Wilf's hand. "Nice to meet you properly, Wilf."

Wilf gasped in awe, "Oh, an alien hand...!"

Rose nodded and asked, "Donna, anything?" She was worried for Martha and instinctively started fondling her dog tag, the one with the Caduceus.

Donna said, "She's not answering. What is it, Sonteruns?"

Rose replied, "Sontarans. But there's got to be more to it, they can't be just remote controlling cars. That's not enough. Is anyone answering?"

Donna said, "Hold on."

Martha picked up and said on the phone, "Don't tell me... Donna Noble."

Donna said, "Martha! Hold on, she's here."

She gave the phone to Rose, who said, "Martha, tell Colonel Mace it's the Sontarans. They're in the file, Code Red, Sontarans. But if they're inside the factory tell them not to start shooting. UNIT will get massacred. I'll get back as soon as I can, you got that?"

Martha replied, "Code Red Sontaran. Gotcha." She hung up and Rose stared at the phone, knowing something was wrong.

She handed back the phone, took her sonic screwdriver out and fiddled with the car engine, and the ATMOS that was attached. Donna said, "But you tried sonicking it before, you didn't find anything."

Rose replied, "Yeah, but now I know its Sontaran, I know what I'm looking for."

Wilf said, "The thing is, Rose, is that Donna is my only grandchild. You gotta promise me you're gonna take care of her."

Rose said, "Oh, she takes care of me!"

Wilf chuckled, "Oh, yeah that's my Donna. Yeah, she was always bossing us around when she was tiny. The Little General we used to call her."

Donna said, embarrassed, "Yeah, don't start."

Wilf went on, "And some of the boys she used to turn up with, a different one every week! Yeah, who was that one with the nail varnish?"

Donna replied, "Matthew Richards. He lives in Kilburn now. With a man." Large spikes suddenly shot up from the ATMOS device.

Rose jumped back, "Woah! It's a temporal pocket! I knew there was something else in there. It's hidden just a second out of sync with real time."

Donna asked, "But what's it hiding?"

Sylvia appeared round the car and said, "Oh I don't know. Sometimes I think if I was a car..." She caught sight of Rose. "Oh, it's you! Rose... what was it?"

Rose waved, her head buried under the bonnet, "Yeah, that's me."

Wilf asked, "What, have you met her as well?"

Sylvia replied, "Dad! It's the woman from the wedding! When you were laid up with Spanish flu! I'm warning you, last time that girl turned up it was a disaster!"

The spikes from the ATMOS device suddenly let off a cloud of white gas. Rose shouted, "Get back!" The Noble's car gave another spurt of gas and sparked. "That'll stop it!" The sonic screwdriver finished whirring as the smoke died away. Rose then rushed back to peer under the hood again.

Sylvia said, "I told you! She's blown up the car! Who is she anyway?! What sort of girl blows up cars?!"

Donna snapped, "Oh, not now Mum!" Sylvia grumbled and stalked off back towards the house.

Rose said, "That wasn't just exhaust fumes... Some sort of gas. Artificial gas."

Wilf asked, "And it's aliens, is it? Aliens?"

Donna said, "But if... if it's poisonous... then we've got poisonous gas in every car on Earth."

Wilf climbed into the car, "It's not safe! I'm gonna get it off the street!" The car doors suddenly slammed shut and the locks all clicked into place. The car turned on and smoke began to pour from the exhaust pipe.

Donna said, "Hold on!" She rushed to the car. 'Turn it off! Granddad, get out of there!"

Wilf shouted, "I can't! It's not locked! It's them aliens again!" Donna pulled at the car door, growing more frantic as fumes begin to seep into the car.

Sylvia stopped outside the front door and turned back in horror. She asked, "What's she doing? What's she done?"

Rose said, "They've activated it!"

Donna frantically pulled at the car door again as Wilf gasped and choked. She said, "There's gas inside the car! He's gonna choke! Rose!"

Rose rushed round and tried to sonic open the door, to no avail. She groaned, "It won't open!" She turned and looked at the street around, every car spitting the poisonous fumes into the atmosphere. "It's the whole world..." She rushed back to the car's engine as Wilf choked from the fumes that filled the car.

Rose ran between the engine and the door, trying to stop the gas and free Wilf at the same time. Wilf pleaded, "Get me out of here!" Sylvia rushed into the house, just as Wilf collapsed inside the car.

Rose stood in the middle of the street, powerless to stop the world from being consumed in the fumes.

* * *

Done. Please review. I'll try to get the second chapter up soon.


	20. The Poison Sky

Chapter 20: Poison Sky

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

* * *

Donna shouted, "He's gonna choke! Rose!"

Rose growled, "It won't open!"

Sylvia rushed to the car with an axe, smashed the windscreen and said, "Well, don't just stand there! Get him out!"

Wilf gasped out, still coughing, "Thanks!"

Donna said, "I can't believe you've got an axe!"

Sylvia said, "Burglars!"

Rose ordered, "Get inside the house. Just try and close off the doors and windows."

Ross pulled up in a black cab and called, "Vixen! This is all I could find that hasn't got ATMOS."

Rose ran to the cab, shouting back to Donna who was still with Wilf and Sylvia. She called, "Donna, you coming?"

Donna replied, "Yeah!"

Sylvia begged, "Donna! Don't go! Look what happens every time that Vixen appears! Stay with us, please."

Wilf argued, "You go my darling!"

"Dad!"

Wilf went on, "Don't listen to her! You go with the Vixen! That's my girl!" Donna got into the cab, though feeling guilty to leave her family. "Bye!"

* * *

The taxi pulled up to the ATMOS factory and Rose and Donna exited.

Rose said, "Ross, look after yourself, get inside the building."

Ross nodded, "Will do." He spoke over the radio. "Greyhound 40 to Trap 1, I have just returned the Vixen to base safe and sound, over."

Donna coughed, "The air is disgusting!"

Rose said, "It's not so bad for me, go on, get inside the TARDIS. Wait, I've never given you a key!" She pulled out a key and grinned. "Keep that! Go on, that's yours! Quite a big moment really!"

Donna aid sarcastically, "Yeah, maybe we can get sentimental after the world's finished choking to death!"

Rose nodded, "Agreed!"

Donna asked, "Where are you going?"

Rose replied, "To stop a war! Nothing else with me. I don't know why you even ask now, Donna." She rushed to the UNIT field base while Donna ran to the TARDIS.

* * *

Rose went in to the long truck and said, "Right then, here I am, good. Whatever you do, Colonel Mace, do not engage the Sontarans in battle, there is nothing they like better than a war. Just leave this to me."

Colonel Mace asked, "And what are you going to do?"

Rose replied, "I've got the TARDIS, I'm gonna get on board their ship." She turned to Martha. "Come on!" Rose grasped Martha's hand and pulled her up, Martha's hand feeling wrong inside hers. Not fitting properly.

Rose ran down the alleyway with Martha to find the TARDIS gone. Martha asked, "But... where's the TARDIS?"

Rose said, walking to where the TARDIS used to be, "Taste that, in the air." She shuddered. "Blech. That sort of metal tang. Teleport exchange. It's the Sontarans, they've taken it. I'm stuck, on Earth like... like an ordinary person. How rubbish is that! Sorry, no offence, but come on!"

Martha asked, "So what do we do?"

Rose replied, "I mean it's shielded, they could never detect it." She stared at Martha suspiciously.

Martha asked, "What?"

Rose asked, "I'm just wondering, have you phoned your family and Tom?"

Martha snapped, "No, what for?" Rose knew for sure then that this wasn't Martha Jones. The real Martha Jones wouldn't snap, not at Rose. She would've called her family the second she found out about the gas.

"The gas. Tell them to stay inside."

Fake Martha said, "Course I will, yeah, but, what about Donna? I mean, where's she?"

Rose replied, "She's gone home. She's not like you, she's not a soldier. Right. So, allonsy!" She grinned and ran off.

* * *

Rose and Fake Martha entered the UNIT base. Rose announced, "Change of plan!"

Colonel Mace said, "Good to have you fighting alongside us, Vixen."

Rose growled, "I'm not fighting. Does anyone know what this gas is yet?"

Martha replied, "We're working on it."

A blonde woman said, "It's harmful, but not lethal until it reaches 80% density. We're having the first reports of deaths from the centre of Tokyo City."

Rose asked, "And who are you?"

The woman saluted, "Captain Marion Price, ma'am."

Rose rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, put your hand down. Don't salute."

Colonel Mace reported, "Jodrell Bank's traced a signal, Vixen, coming from 5000 miles above the Earth. We're guessing that's what triggered the cars." He showed her a screen showing a red blip above the Earth.

Rose said, "The Sontaran ship, it has to be."

Colonel Mace went on, "NATO has gone to Defcon One, we're preparing a strike."

Rose snarled, "You can't do that, nuclear missiles won't even scratch the surface. Let me talk to the Sontarans."

Colonel Mace said, "You're not authorised to speak on behalf of the Earth."

Rose said, glaring at the Colonel, "I've got that authority, I earned that a long time ago and you know it." She used her sonic screwdriver to connect the UNIT systems to the Sontaran ship. "Calling the Sontaran Command Ship under Jurisdiction Two of the Intergalactic Rules of Engagement. This is the Vixen."

General Staal said, "Vixen, breathing your last?"

Colonel Mace gaped in disgust at the appearance of the Sontarans, "My God, they're like trolls."

Rose said to the Colonel, "Yeah, loving the diplomacy, thanks." She sat down in one of the chairs, putting her feet up on the console. "So, tell me, General Staal, since when did you lot become cowards?"

General Staal roared, "How dare you!"

Colonel Mace asked sarcastically, "Oh, that's diplomacy?"

General Staal said, "Vixen, you impugn my honour!"

Rose raised an eyebrow and said, "Yeah, I'm really glad you didn't say belittle cos then I'd have a field day." She asked, "But poison gas? That's the weapon of a coward and you know it." She sighed. "Staal, you could blast this planet out of the sky, and yet you're sitting up above watching it die. Where's the fight in that? Where's the honour?" Rose smirked knowingly. "Or, are you lot planning something else? Cos this isn't normal Sontaran warfare. What are you lot up to?"

General Staal said stiffly, "A general would be unwise to reveal his strategy to the opposing forces."

Rose asked, spinning side to side in her chair, "Oh, the war's not going so well, then? Losing?"

General Staal snapped, "Such a suggestion is impossible."

Colonel Mace asked, "What war?"

Rose replied, "The war between the Sontarans and the Rutans." She turned back to Staal and spat out, "It's been raging, far out in the stars for 50,000 years. 50,000 years of bloodshed, and for what?"

General Staal said, "For victory. Sontar-ha!"

All the Sontarans chanted, "Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha!"

Rose rolled her eyes and muttered, "Give me a break." She pulled out her sonic screwdriver and changed the channel to the cartoon, Tommy Zoom.

Colonel Mace said, "Vixen. I would seriously recommend that this dialogue is handled by official Earth representation."

Rose sonicked the channel back to the Sontaran ship and asked, faking a yawn, "Done already?"

General Staal sneered, "You will not be so quick to ridicule when you'll see our prize. Behold!" He gestured to the TARDIS behind him. "We are the first Sontarans in history to capture a TARDIS."

Rose sighed, biting her lip, "Well. As prizes go, that's... noble." She prayed that Donna could hear her inside the TARDIS and would be able to move her plan along. "As they say in Latin, y'know, Donna Nobis Pacem."

"Did you ever wonder about its design?" Rose asked. "It's a phone box. It contains a phone. A telephonic device for communication. Sort of symbolic, don't you think? Like if only we could communicate. You and I." She made a gesture to her ear and the screen and hoped Donna would catch on.

General Staal said, "All you have communicated is your distress, Vixen."

Rose said, "Bit thick of you though. Showing it to me." She lifted up her sonic and said, "Cos I've got a remote control."

General Staal ordered, "Cease transmission!" The screen went blank.

Rose got up and sighed, "Oh, well."

Colonel Mace said, "That's achieved nothing."

Rose grinned, "Oh, you'd be surprised."

* * *

Rose snatched a clipboard from the Martha clone, who said, "There's carbon monoxide, hydrocarbons, nitrogen oxides but 10% unidentified. Some sort of artificial heavy element we can't trace. You ever seen anything like it?"

Rose murmured, watching the gas in a tube, "Must be something the Sontarans invented. This isn't just poison, they need this gas for something else. What could that be?" Martha shrugged.

Captain Price said, "Launch grid online and active."

Colonel Mace said, "Positions ladies and gentlemen, Defcon One initiatives in progress."

Rose snarled, "What?! I told you not to launch!"

Colonel Mace said, "The gas is at 60% density, 80% and people start dying, Vixen. We've got no choice."

Captain Price said, "Launching in 60, 59, 58, 57, 56... Worldwide nuclear grid now co-ordinating. 54, 53..."

Rose snapped, her voice dangerously low, "You're making a mistake, Colonel! For once, I hope the Sontarans are ahead of you."

Captain Price reported, "North America, online. United Kingdom, online. France, online. India, online. Pakistan, online. China, online. North Korea, online. All systems locked and co-ordinated. Launching in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5..."

Colonel Mace said, "God save us."

".4, 3, 2, 1...0." The screen shut off.

Colonel Mace asked, "What is it? What happened? Did we launch? Well, did we?" Rose looked to Fake Martha who just stood there, stoic.

Captain Price replied, "Negative, sir. The launch codes have been wiped, sir. It must be the Sontarans."

Colonel Mace asked, "Can we override it?"

"Trying it now, sir."

Rose said, "Your missiles wouldn't even dent that ship, so why are the Sontarans so keen to stop you?" She asked fake Martha, looking at her, "Any ideas?"

Fake Martha shrugged, "How should I know?"

Ross' voice came over the radio, "Enemy within! At arms! Greyhound 40 declaring absolute emergency. Sontarans within factory grounds, east corridor grid six."

Colonel Mace said, "Absolute emergency, declaring Code Red. All troops, Code Red!"

Rose snapped, knowing that if the humans stayed they'd be slaughtered, "Get them out of there!"

Colonel Mace ignored her and ordered over the radio, "All troops, open fire!"

Ross said, "The guns aren't working. Inform all troops, standard weapons do not work."

The Sontarans shot at the soldiers, who fell to the ground, screaming. Ross said over the radio, "Tell the Vixen it's that Cordolaine signal. She's the only one who can stop them." The Sontarans shot Ross and he fell to the ground. Static came from the radio.

Colonel Mace said, "Greyhound 40, report. Over. Greyhound 40, report. Greyhound 40, report!"

Rose growled, "He wasn't Greyhound 40, his name was Ross. Now listen to me, and _get them out of there!_ "

Colonel Mace hesitated then ordered, "Trap One to all stations. Retreat. Order imperative, immediate retreat!"

They watched the battle on the CCTV and Colonel Mace said, "They've taken the factory."

Rose asked, frustrated, "Why? They don't need it. Why attack now? What are they up to? Times like this, I could do with the Brigadier. No offence."

Colonel Mace said, "None taken. Sir Alistair's a fine man, if not the best. Unfortunately he's stranded in Peru."

Captain Price reported, "Launch grid back online." The computer screens turned on to show a map of the world then suddenly the screens went black again. "They're inside the system, sir. It's coming from within UNIT itself."

Colonel Mace ordered, "Trace it. Find out where it's coming from, and quickly. Gas levels?"

Captain Price replied, "66% in major population areas. And rising."

Colonel Mace asked, "Why are they defending the factory only after we were inside?"

Rose snapped, "Because they wanted UNIT here. You gave them something they needed. Something now hidden inside the factory. Something precious."

Colonel Mace said, "Then we've got to recover it. This Cordolaine signal thing, how does it work?"

Rose replied, "The bullets. It causes expansion of the copper shell."

Colonel Mace said, "Excellent. I'm on it." He got up and leaves.

Rose shouted after him, "For the billionth time, you can't fight Sontarans!" She walked out too, and talked quietly to the nearest officer, so that the Martha clone couldn't hear them, "Phone. Have you got a phone? I need your mobile, quickly, hurry up!"

The officer handed her a mobile and she got back to Colonel Mace's office to phone Donna, who immediately picked up and asked, "What's happened, where are you?"

Rose replied, "Still on Earth. But don't worry, I've got my secret weapon."

Donna asked, "What's that?"

"You."

Donna hissed, "Oh. Somehow that's not making me happy. Can't you just zap us down to Earth with that remote thing?"

Rose said, "Yeah, about that, I haven't got a remote, though I really should get one. But I need you on that ship. That's why I made them move the TARDIS." She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but you've got to go outside."

Donna said, "But there's Sonteruns out there."

Rose corrected her, "Sontarans, but they'll all be on battle stations right now. They don't walk around having coffee. I can talk you through it."

Donna asked, "But what if they find me?"

Rose sighed, "I know, and I wouldn't ask, but there's nothing else I can do. The whole planet is choking, Donna. They need you."

Donna paused before asking, "What d'you need me to do?"

Rose explained quickly, "The Sontarans are inside the factory which means they've got a teleport link with the ship, but they'll have deadlocked it. I need you to reopen the link."

Donna protested, "But, I can't even mend a fuse."

Rose scolded, "Donna! Stop talking about yourself like that. You can do this. I promise."

There was a pause then Donna said quietly, "There's a Sonterun... Sontaran."

Rose asked, "Did he see you?"

Donna replied, "No, he's got his back to me."

Rose instructed her, "Right, Donna, listen, on the back of his neck on his collar there's a sort of plug, like a hole. The Probic Vent. One blow to the Probic Vent knocks 'em out."

Donna said, "But he's gonna kill me."

Rose heaved a sigh again, "I'm sorry. I swear I'm so sorry. But you've got to try."

There was another long pause before Donna said triumphantly, "Back of the neck!"

Rose said, "Now then you gotta find the external junction feed to the teleport."

Donna asked, "What... what's it look like?"

Rose replied, closing her eyes and trying to remember the symbol, "A circular panel on the wall. Big symbol on the front, like a, like a letter T with a horizontal line through it. Or, or two Fs back to back."

Donna said, "Well, there's a door."

"Should be a switch by the side."

Donna replied, "Yeah there is. But it's Sontaran-shaped, you need three fingers."

Rose said, stating the obvious, "You've got three fingers."

Donna said, "Oh, yeah!" She was quiet for a few seconds. "I'm through."

Rose kissed the phone, "Oh, you are brilliant, you are."

Donna snapped, "Shut up. Right. T with a line through it."

Colonel Mace returned to the UNIT base. Rose whispered, "Got to go. Keep the line open!"

Colonel Mace said, "Counter-attack!"

Rose shouted, running out of the office, "I said you don't stand a chance!"

Colonel Mace ignored her and ordered, "Positions. That means everyone!" He threw a gas mask to Rose.

Rose began to follow, glaring at the Colonel, when Martha came up to her and said, "You're not going without me!"

Rose grinned, "Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

Outside of the ATMOS factory, UNIT people gathered. They were all wearing gas masks, so was Rose. Colonel Mace showed her a gun and said, "Latest firing stock, what do you think, Vixen?"

Rose asked jokingly, "Are you my mummy?" She couldn't help it, the gas masks brought back memories. She only wished Jack was there to laugh with her.

Colonel Mace sighed, "If you could concentrate. Bullets with a rad-steel coating, no copper surface. Should overcome the Cordolaine signal."

Rose said, "But the Sontarans have got lasers! You can't even see in this fog, the night-vision doesn't work."

Colonel Mace said bitterly, "Thank you Vixen, thank you for your lack of faith. But this time, I'm not listening." He pulled off the gas mask and addressed his soldiers with an, Rose had to admit, inspiring speech. She may hate the man but he knew how to motivate his soldiers.

Everyone looked up as a loud sound came from the sky, the fog started to clear and the Valiant flew above. Rose exclaimed, "It's the Valiant!"

Colonel Mace said, "UNIT Carrier Ship Valiant reporting for duty, Vixen! With engines strong enough to clear away the fog." They took off the gas masks.

Rose pulled off her mask and said, laughing, "That's brilliant!"

Colonel Mace asked, "Getting a taste for it, Vixen?"

Rose replied, catching herself, "No, not at all. Not me."

Colonel Mace ordered, "Valiant, fire at will!" A bunch of green beams united and the Valiant fired at the ATMOS factory. At the same time, UNIT soldiers started an attack on the ground too. This time, it was the Sontarans who were overpowered. "East and north secure. Vixen?" He rushed away with the soldiers.

Rose said on the phone, "Donna, hold on. I'm coming."

Fake Martha appeared and said, "Shouldn't we follow the Colonel?"

Rose replied, grinning, "Nah, you and me, Martha Jones. Just like old times!" Rose used her sonic screwdriver to find their way. "Alien technology, this way."

* * *

Rose and fake Martha headed to the basement, following the signal. The place was deserted. Rose said, "No Sontarans down here. They can't resist a battle. Here we go." Rose used her sonic screwdriver on a door, unlocking entered a clone lab, where the real Martha was lying on a metal grid in hypnotic sleep and a white hospital gown.

Rose put her sonic away, ran to her and cupped her cheek. She whispered, "Oh, Martha, I'm so sorry." She checked her pulse. "Still alive." Rose heard scuffling and the click of a gun as Fake Martha pointed it at her, but Rose hardly looked at her. "Am I supposed to be impressed?"

Fake Martha asked, "Wish you carried a gun now?"

Rose replied, "Nope."

Fake Martha said proudly, "I've been stopping the nuclear launch all this time."

Rose answered, "Doing exactly what I wanted." Fake Martha's gloat faltered. "I needed to stop the missiles, just as much as the Sontarans. I'm not having Earth start an interstellar war. You're a triple agent!"

"When did you know?" Fake Martha frowned and asked.

Rose asked, "What, you? Oh, right from the start. Reduced iris contraction, slight thinning of the hair follicles on the left temple, the smell. Not to mention the fact that you didn't call Martha's family, big mistake there. She always puts her family first." Fake Martha tightened her grip on the gun. "You might as well have worn a T-shirt saying 'clone'. Although, maybe not in front of Jack."

Fake Martha recoiled and Rose whispered, "You remember him, don't you? Cos you've got all her memories. That's why the Sontarans had to protect her, to keep you inside UNIT. Martha Jones is keeping you alive." She ripped off the device from the real Martha's head, who awoke with a scream.

At the same time the clone fell to the ground in agony. Rose kicked away the gun that the clone had dropped, then put her arms around the real Martha. Rose spoke in a soothing voice, "It's all right. It's all right, I'm here, I'm here. I've got you, got you."

Martha said, shivering, "T-there…"

Rose interrupted her, taking off her leather jacket, "Blimey, Martha, you must be freezing." She draped the jacket around Martha's shoulders, leaving herself in only her white tank.

Martha wrapped her arms around herself and said, "There was this thing, Rose, this alien, with this head..."

The mobile rang and Rose picked it up and said, still keeping an arm around Martha, "Blimey I'm busy. Got it?"

Donna replied, "Yes. Now hurry up!"

Rose instructed, "Take off the covering. All the blue switches inside, flick them up like a fusebox. And that should get the teleport working."

Martha looked around and saw the clone, sitting on the ground panting. She gasped, "Oh, my God. That's me."

Rose worked on the teleport while the real Martha sat beside the clone. Fake Martha said, "Don't touch me!"

Martha said, clutching Rose's jacket around her, "It's not my fault. The Sontarans created you. But... you had all my memories."

Fake Martha said, "You've got a brother, sister, mother and father."

Martha pleaded, "If you don't help me, they're gonna die."

"You love them."

Martha said, "Yes. Remember that?"

Rose snapped from the teleport pod, "The gas! Tell us about the gas."

Fake Martha barked, "She's the enemy!"

Martha said, "Then tell me. It's not just poison, what's it for? Martha, please!"

Fake Martha hesitated then replied, "Caesofine concentrate. It's one part of Bosteen, two parts Probic 5."

Rose exclaimed, "Clonefeed! It's clonefeed!"

Martha asked, "What's clonefeed?"

Rose explained, "Like amniotic fluid for Sontarans. That's why they're not invading, they're converting the atmosphere. Changing the planet into a clone world. Earth becomes a great big hatchery. Cos the Sontarans are clones, that's how they reproduce. Give 'em a planet this big, they'll create billions of new soldiers. That gas isn't poison, it's food!" She frantically went back to work on the teleport.

Fake Martha gasped, "My heart... It's getting slower."

Martha said sadly, "There's nothing I can do."

"In your mind, you've got so many plans. There's so much that you wanna do."

Martha replied, "And I will. Never do tomorrow what you can do today, my mum says. Cos..."

Fake Martha finished, "Cos you never know how long you've got. Martha Jones... All that life." As fake Martha died, the real Martha pulled off her engagement ring from the clone's finger.

Donna whispered on the phone, "Rose." Rose picked up the phone. "Blue switches done." Donna paused. "But they've found me!"

Rose shouted, "Now!" She pointed the sonic screwdriver to the teleport pod, activating it.

Donna, who was probably standing inside the pod on the Sontaran ship, disappeared and reappeared in the clone lab. She ran to hug Rose. Donna said, "Have I ever told you how much I hate you?"

Rose laughed, "Yeah, all the time. Hold on, hold on. Get off me, get off me! Gotta bring the TARDIS down." She sonicked the teleport and the TARDIS was beamed back down. "Right, now. Martha, you coming?"

Martha asked, holding up her phone, "What about this nuclear launch thing?"

Rose replied, "Just keep pressing No, we want to keep those missiles on the ground."

Donna caught sight of the dead clone and stammered, "But there's... two of them."

Rose muttered, "Yeah, long story." All three of them got inside the teleport pod. "Here we go. The old team, back together! Well, the new team."

Donna said, "We're not going back on that ship!"

Rose replied, "No, course not. No. I needed to get the teleport working so that we could get to..." They teleported to the Rattigan Academy. "...here! The Rattigan Academy, owned by..."

Luke pointed a gun at them and said, "Don't tell anyone what I did! It wasn't my fault, the Sontarans lied to me, they..."

Rose grabbed his gun and growled, "If I see one more gun, I swear to God..." She threw the gun away.

Donna said Martha, "You know, that jacket, sort of works."

Martha blushed, "I like my red one more. Wore it all the time when I was with Rose."

Rose began to assemble a device from things found in Luke's laboratory and explained, "That's why the Sontarans had to stop the missiles, they were holding back. Because, caesofine gas is volatile, that's why they had to use you to stop the nuclear attack, Martha. Ground-to-air engagement could've sparked off the whole thing."

Martha asked, "What, like set fire to the atmosphere?"

"Yeah. They need all the gas intact to breed their clone army. And all the time we had Luke here in his dream factory. Planning a little trip, were we?"

Luke said, "They promised me a new world."

Rose snapped, "You were building equipment, ready to terraform El Mondo Luko so that humans could live there and breathe the air with this! An atmospheric converter."

Rose ran outside with the atmospheric converter and Donna said, pointing at a fog covered London, "That's London. You can't even see it. My family's in there."

Rose mumbled, "If I can get this on the right setting..."

Martha said, "Rose, hold on, you said the atmosphere would ignite."

Rose grinned, "Yeah, I did, didn't I?" She pressed a button and a flame shot up into the sky and the sky ignited. Rose crossed her fingers and muttered "Please, please, please..."

The smoke cleared and the sky looked clearer than ever. Luke said in awe, "She's a genius!"

Martha agreed, "Just brilliant."

Rose said, "Now we're in trouble!" She picked up the converter and ran back to the building, where she got inside the teleport pod with the atmospheric converter and said, tears building up, "OK, so... Donna, thank you. For everything." A tear slipped down her cheek. "Martha, you too, thank you for the gift. And... so many times." She turned to Luke. "Luke, do something clever with your life."

Donna noticed, "You're saying goodbye."

Rose explained sadly, "Sontarans are never defeated. They'll be getting ready for war. And, well, you know, I've recalibrated this for Sontaran air, so..."

Martha said, horrified, "You're gonna ignite them."

Donna snapped, "You'll kill yourself."

Martha pleaded, "Just send that thing up, on it's own. I don't know... put it on a delay. Just please, don't go."

Rose shook her head, tears falling freely for all three of them now, "I can't."

Donna asked, "Why not?"

Rose said, "I've got to give them a choice." She teleported away and Donna and Martha looked the empty pod in despair and tears.

* * *

Rose appeared on the Sontaran ship. General Staal said, "Oh, excellent!"

Rose warned, "General Staal, you know what this is. But there's one more option. You can go. Just leave. Sontaran High Command need never know what happened here."

General Staal scoffed, "Your stratagem would be wise if Sontarans feared death. But we do not. At arms!"

Rose said, "I'll do it, Staal. If it saves the Earth, I'll do it."

General Staal said, "A warrior doesn't talk, he acts!"

Rose snarled, "I am giving you the chance to leave." She didn't want to do it, but she had to.

General Staal asked, "And miss the glory of this moment?"

Rose said, "I'm warning you!"

General Staal said, "And I salute you! Take aim!"

Rose growled, "Shoot me, I'm still gonna press this! You'll die, Staal."

General Staal said, "Knowing that you die, too."

A voice from the loudspeakers said, "Firing in 15."

General Staal started chanting, "For the glory of Sontar! Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha!" All the Sontarans chanted, "Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha!"

Rose warned, "I'm warning you, Staal, I'll do it!" General Staal roared, "Then do it!"

Back on Earth, Luke fiddled with the teleport pod. Martha asked, "What are you doing?"

Luke replied, "Something clever." Standing up, he pushed a key and teleported to the Sontaran ship, at the same time zapping Rose back to the Academy.

The Sontarans were still chanting, "Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha! Sontar-ha!"

The Sontarans stopped chanting as they caught sight of Luke, who said, "Sontar? Ha!" He pushed the button of the converter. The spaceship exploded before they could launch the strike on Earth.

* * *

Rose appeared in the teleport pod at the Rattigan Academy, looking confused. She brushed her hair away, climbed forward and sat on the edge of the pod, still shocked. Martha ran to her smiling with tears on her cheeks and nestled by her side. Donna walked to them and gave Rose a big whack for worrying them so much, then grasped her arm, so relieved that she was alive.

* * *

Sylvia walked homeward with two big bags and said, "Morning."

A neighbour replied, "Morning."

"Walked all the way, won't catch me driving." The neighbour got into her car and pulled off the ATMOS sticker from the rear window. Sylvia entered the house and went into the kitchen where Donna and Wilf were sitting. "The streets are half-empty. People still aren't driving. There's kids on bikes all over the place, it's wonderful. Unpack that lot, I'm gonna see if Suzette's all right." She put the bags at the kitchen counter and left.

Wilf whispered, "I won't tell her. Best not. Just keep it as our little secret, eh?"

Donna said, "Yeah."

"And you go with her, that wonderful Rose. You go and see the stars. And then bring a bit of 'em back, for your old Gramps."

Donna nodded, then got up to hug him and kissed his head. Donna said, "Love you." She walked out, fighting back her tears and entered the TARDIS to find Martha at Rose's side, clinging to her arm.

Martha asked, "How were they?" She hadn't left Rose alone since she had been teleported back to Earth.

Donna replied, "Oh, same old stuff." She wiped off a tear and tried to sound casual. "They're fine. So! You gonna come with us? We're not exactly short of space."

Martha smiled, "Oh, I have missed all this, but, you know. I'm good here. Back at home. And I'm better for having been away. Besides," She showed her engagement ring. "Someone needs me. Never mind the universe, I've got a great big world of my own now!" She walked towards the door, but suddenly it shut and the TARDIS shook wildly as it set to flight.

The three all clung to different objects to hold their balance. Rose cried out, "What? What!?"

Martha warned, "Rose, don't you dare!"

Rose said, "No, no! I didn't touch anything! We're in flight, it's not me!"

Donna asked, "Where are we going?"

Rose shouted as the TARDIS rocked about, "I don't know, it's out of control!"

Martha said, "Rose, just listen to me! You take me home, take me home right now!"

* * *

Done. Finished. Finito. Please Review.


	21. Vixen's Daughter

Chapter 21: The Vixen's Daughter

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

* * *

In the TARDIS, Rose and her companions clung furiously to the console as the TARDIS flew violently through the vortex. They shook to every possible side while Rose tried to regain some control. Sparks flew, Donna and Martha screamed while Rose had a look of deep concern. Donna asked, "What the hell's it doing?"

Rose yelped, "Controls aren't working!" She tried again with a control and sparks flew. The TARDIS made one last rebellious explosion and sparks flew again. Rose and her companions fell backwards, Rose landed in the chair next to the console as the TARDIS landed. Rose helped up the other two girls before suddenly running towards the door and outside.

She exited the TARDIS and looked around curiously. They seemed to be in some underground tunnel, littered with junk and old equipment. Martha and Donna soon followed. Rose asked, "Why would the TARDIS bring us here?"

Martha said smiling, "Oh, I love this bit."

Donna said, "Thought you wanted to go home."

Martha replied, "I know, but all the same..." Rose went about her business, seemingly oblivious to the conversation. "It's that feeling you get..."

Donna asked sarcastically, "Like you swallowed a hamster?" At that moment, the girls heard a loud noise. They looked over to the source of the commotion. Soldiers were coming.

A boy, Cline said, "Don't move, stay where you are! Drop your weapons." The soldiers pointed their guns at the TARDIS crew who showed they were unarmed.

Rose said reassuringly, "We're not armed! Look, no weapons. Never any weapons. We're safe."

A soldier said fearfully, "Look at their hands. They're clean."

Cline ordered, "Alright, process them! The blonde first."

The two soldiers who accompanied Cline moved towards Rose. They grabbed her and dragged her towards a strange machine. Rose yelped, "Oi, oi! What's wrong with clean hands?!"

Martha asked, "What's going on?"

Donna barked, "Leave her alone!"

Rose's hand was forced into the machine and she made yells of pain as it whizzed away doing it's job. Rose said sarcastically, "Something tells me this isn't about to check my blood pressure." She suddenly screamed in agony.

Donna asked, "What're you doing to her?"

Cline replied, "Everyone gets processed."

Rose explained, "It's taken a tissue sample. Ow ow ow ow ow ow! And extrapolated it! Some kind of accelerator?" The machine let Rose go, and she moved back, examining her hand. Donna and Martha ran to her while she looked at a larger machine near the 'processor'.

Martha asked, "Are you alright?" She examined Rose's hand and noticed a Y-shaped graze.

Rose and Donna kept an eye on the other machine as it opened. Rose muttered, "What on earth? That's just..." A woman stepped out from the machine, smoke billowing everywhere. She looked exactly like Rose, wearing leather pants and a dark green t-shirt.

The TARDIS crew looked on curiously as the woman looked around, also curious. Cline ordered, "Arm yourself!" He handed the woman the gun, and she naturally handled it.

Martha asked, "Where did she come from?"

Rose replied, "From me."

The woman was arming the gun as Rose, looking totally shocked herself, explained the situation to Donna and Martha. Donna asked, "From you?! How? Who is she?"

Rose stammered, "Well... she's... well... she's my daughter!"

The young woman looked on with a smile on her face and said, "Hello mum!"

The woman joined the soldiers while Rose, Donna and Martha stayed in the background. Cline asked, "You primed to take orders, ready to fight?"

Jenny said, "Instant mental download of all strategic and military protocols, sir. Generation 5000 soldier primed and in peak physical health. Oh, I'm ready."

Donna asked, "Did you say, daughter?"

Rose replied, "Mm. Technically."

Martha asked, shocked, "Technically how?"

Rose inhaled sharply, "Progenation. Reproduction from a single organism. Means one parent is biological mother and father. You take a sample of diploid cells, split them into haploids, then recombine them in a different arrangement, and grow. Very quickly, apparently."

Jenny said, "Something's coming!" A humanoid fish ran down the tunnel shooting.

Cline shouted, "It's the Haths!" The human soldiers shot back.

Rose's daughter ordered, "Get down!"

Cline said, "We have to blow the tunnel! Get the detonator!"

Rose snapped, "I'm not detonating anything!" A Hath grabbed Martha and pulled her away, while Jenny kicked the other Hath and picked up the detonator.

Cline shouted, "Blow that thing, blow the thing!"

Rose shouted, "Martha! No! Don't!" Rose's daughter pressed the button, and they all ran to cover before the tunnel exploded. Rose went back to see the tunnel sealed and said in a deadly quiet voice, "You've sealed off the tunnel. Why did you do that?!"

Rose's daughter replied, "They were trying to kill us!"

Rose snapped, "But they've got my friend! She's my family!"

"Collateral damage. At least you've still got her, he lost both his men, I'd say you came out ahead."

Donna snapped, "Her name's Martha, and she's not collateral damage, not for anyone! Have you got that, GI Jane?!"

Rose said, setting her jaw, "I'm gonna find her."

Cline pointed a gun at them and said, "You're going nowhere. You don't make sense, you two. No guns, no marks, no fight in you... I'm taking you to General Cobb. Now, move." Rose growled, eyes glowing, and glared at Cline.

* * *

Martha woke up in the debris of the explosion and spotted an injured Hath. She said, "Hold on, I've got you, is it your arm, yeah?" The Hath gurgled. "Is that a yes?" The Hath nodded. "Let me examine it. Keep still. Still, yeah? No move!" The Hath nodded. "Half fish, half human, how'm I supposed to know? Is that a shoulder? Feels like a shoulder! I think it's dislocated."

Several Haths marched in and pointed guns at Martha who said, "I'm trying to help him! I am a doctor and he is my patient, and I'm not leaving him! Now, this is gonna hurt. One, two, three!"

Martha snapped the shoulder back into place. The Hath cocked their guns. The injured Hath explained to them that she was helping him, and the guns were lowered. Martha said, standing up, "Now, then. I'm Doctor Martha Jones. Who the hell are you?"

* * *

Cline, Rose's daughter, Donna and Rose walked through the tunnels. Donna said, "I'm Donna, what's your name?"

Rose's daughter replied, "Don't know, it's not been assigned."

Donna said, "Well, if you don't know that, what do you know?"

"How to fight."

Donna asked, "Nothing else?"

Rose said, "The machine must embed military history and tactics but no name. She's a generated anomaly."

Donna asked, "Generated anomaly? Jenny-rated. Well what about that? Jenny!"

Rose's daughter said, "Jenny. Yeah, I like that, Jenny." She said the word a few times, feeling it roll off her tongue.

Donna asked, "Jenny Tyler. What do you think, 'Mum'?"

Rose said, "Yeah, it's good, I suppose." She looked away,

Donna asked, "Not what you'd call a natural parent, are you?"

Rose said, "They stole a tissue sample at gunpoint and processed it. She may be my daughter but it's not what I call natural parentage."

Donna said, "Rubbish! My friend Nerys fathered twins with a turkey baster, don't bother her."

Rose scoffed, "You can't extrapolate a relationship from a biological accident."

Donna replied, "Er, Child Support Agency can."

Rose said, "Look, just cos I share certain physiological traits with simian primates doesn't make me a monkey's aunt, does it?"

Jenny stopped and said, "I'm not a monkey! Or a child."

They reached the human encampment, a huge underground room. Rose asked, "So, where are we? What planet's this?"

Cline replied, "Messaline. Well, what's left of it."

The tannoy announced, "... 663 - 75 deceased. Generation 6671 - Extinct. Generation 6672 - 46 deceased. Generation 6680 - 14 deceased. Generation..."

Donna said, "But, this is a theatre!"

Rose joked, "Maybe they're doing Miss Saigon." She sat down.

Donna went on, "It's like a town, or a city, underground. But why?"

Cline just finished reporting to an older soldier who now walked to Rose and Donna. Rose said, "General Cobb, I presume?"

General Cobb said, "Found in the Western tunnels, I'm told, with no marks. There was an outbreak of pacifism in the Eastern Zone, three generations back, before we lost contact, is that where you came from?"

Rose, not trusting him, said, "Eastern Zone, that's us, yeah. Yeah. I'm the Vixen, this is Donna."

Jenny spoke up, "And I'm Jenny."

General Cobb sneered, "Don't think you can infect us with your peacemaking. We're committed to the fight, to the very end."

Rose said, standing back up, "Well, that's fine, I can't stay anyway. I've gotta go and find my friend."

General Cobb said, "That's not possible, all movement is regulated. We're at war."

Rose nodded, "Yes, I noticed. With the Hath. But tell me, cos we got a bit out of circulation, Eastern Zone and all that, so, who exactly are the Haths?"

General Cobb said, "Back at the dawn of this planet, these ancient halls were carved from the earth. Our ancestors dreamt of a new beginning, a colony where human and Hath could work and live together."

Rose asked, "So what happened?"

General Cobb replied, "The dream died. Broken, along with Hath promises. They wanted it all for themselves. But those early pioneers, they fought back. They used the machines to produce soldiers instead of colonists, and began this battle for survival."

Donna said, "There's nothing but earth outside, why's that? Why build everything underground?"

Cline replied, "The surface is too dangerous."

Donna asked, "Well, then why build windows in the first place? And what does this mean?" She pointed at a number stamped on the wall.

General Cobb said, "The rites and symbols of our ancestors. The meanings... lost in time."

Rose asked, "How long's this war gone on for?"

General Cobb replied, "Longer than anyone can remember. Countless generations marked only by the dead."

Donna asked, "What, fighting all this time?"

Jenny explained, "Because we must. Every child of the machine is born with this knowledge. It's our inheritance, it's all we know. How to fight. And how to die."

* * *

Rose looked at a holographic map and asked, "Does this show the entire city, including the Haths zones?"

General Cobb replied, "Yes. Why?"

Rose answered, "Well it'll help us find Martha."

Cline said, "We've more important things to do. The Progenation Machines are powered down for the night shift, but soon as they're active, we could breed a whole platoon from you two girls."

Donna said incredulously, "I'm not having sons and daughters by some great big flippin' machine!" She looked at Jenny. "Sorry, no offence but you're not... well I mean you're not real."

Jenny said, "You're no better than her! I have a body, I have a mind, I have independent thought, how am I not real? What makes you better than me?"

General Cobb appraised her. "Well said, soldier. We need more like you if ever we're to find the Source."

Rose said, "Oh, the Source, what's that then, what's a Source? I like a Source, what is it?"

General Cobb said, "The Breath of Life."

Rose asked, "And that would be..?"

Cline said, "In the beginning the great one breathed life into the universe. And then she looked at what she'd done, and she sighed."

Jenny asked, "She? I like that."

Rose said, "Yeah. Right, so it's a creation myth."

General Cobb said, "It's not myth. It's real. That sigh. From the beginning of time it was caught and kept as the Source. It was lost when the war started. But it's here, somewhere. Whoever holds the Source controls the destiny of the planet."

Rose said, "I thought so! There's a suppressed layer of information in this map, if I can just..." She sonicked the map and more tunnels appeared on it.

Donna asked, "What is it, what's it mean?"

Rose pointed at the new spaces. "See? A whole complex of tunnels, hidden from sight."

General Cobb said, "That must be the lost temple. The source will be inside. You've shown us the way! And look, we're closer than the Haths! It's ours! Tell them to prepare to move out. We'll progenate new soldiers on the morning shift, then we march. Once we reach the Temple, peace will be restored at long last."

Rose said, "Um, call me old-fashioned, but if you really wanted peace couldn't you just stop fighting?"

General Cobb said, "Only when we have the Source. It'll give us the power to erase every stinking Hath from the face of this planet!"

Rose said, "Hang on, hang on, a second ago it was peace in our time, now you're talking about genocide!?"

General Cobb said, "For us, that means the same thing."

Rose snarled, "Then you need to get yourself a better dictionary. When you do, look up genocide. You'll see a little picture of me and my boyfriend there and the caption will read 'Over our dead bodies'!" She couldn't believe this power-hungry psycho.

General Cobb said, "And you're the one who showed us the path to victory. But you can consider the irony from your prison cell. Cline, at arms!"

Cline pointed his gun at Rose and Donna. Donna snapped, "Oi, oi oi! All right! Cool the beans Rambo!"

General Cobb ordered, "Take them, I won't have them spreading treason. And if you try anything, Vixen, I'll see that your friend dies first."

Rose growled and Cline ordered, "Come on. This way."

Rose snarled, "I'm going to stop you, Cobb, you need to know that."

General Cobb flinched and said, "I have an army and the breath of god on my side, Vixen, what'll you have?"

Rose breathed, "Me."

General Cobb ordered, "Lock them up, and guard them."

Cline asked, "What about the new soldier?"

Jenny stepped forward but Cobb pushed her away into Rose's arms, who caught her and asked gently, "You okay?"

Jenny nodded and General Cobb said, "Can't trust her, she's from pacifist stock. Take them all!"

* * *

Rose, Donna and Jenny entered their cell. Donna noticed there were numbers there too and said, "More numbers. They've gotta mean something."

Rose said, "Yeah. Makes as much sense as the breath of life story."

Jenny asked, "You mean that's not true?"

Donna replied, "No, it's a myth. Isn't it, 'Vixen'?"

Rose replied, "But there could still be something real in that temple, something that's become a myth. A piece of technology, a weapon, probably."

Donna asked incredulously, "So the Source could be a weapon and we've just given directions to Captain Nutjob?"

Rose said sheepishly, "Kinda."

"Not good, is it?"

Rose replied, "No. That's why we need to get out of here, find Martha and stop Cobb from slaughtering the Haths." She noticed Jenny's inquisitive look. "What, what are you, what are you... what are you staring at?"

Jenny said, "You keep insisting you're not a soldier. But look at you! You're wearing combat clothes, you've got army dog tags. You're even drawing up strategies like a proper general."

Rose said, "No, I'm trying to stop the fighting."

Jenny asked, "Isn't every soldier?"

Rose said perplexed, "Well. I suppose. But that's... that's... technically... I haven't got time for this! Donna, give me your phone, mine's dead!"

Donna said, "But we're on a planet in the future. Mine isn't a superphone like yours."

Rose grinned and said, "Just give it. Its time for an upgrade!" Donna handed her the phone and Rose sonicked it.

Jenny said, "And now you've got a weapon!"

Rose said, "It's not a weapon."

Jenny said, "But you're using it to fight back!" She laughed. "I'm gonna learn so much from you, you are such a soldier!"

Rose stammered, "Donna, will you tell her?"

Donna laughed, "Oh, you are speechless, I'm loving this! You keep on, Jenny!"

Martha picked up the phone instantly, "Rose?"

Rose sighed in relief, "Martha! You're alive!"

Martha said excitedly, "Rose! Oh, am I glad to hear your voice! Are you all right?"

Rose replied, "I'm with Donna, we're fine, what about you?"

Donna said, "And Jenny, she's fine too!"

Rose said, "Yeah, and, and Jenny... That's the girl from the machine, the soldier, my daughter, except she is, she's, she's... Anyway! Where are you?"

Martha said, "I'm in the Haths camp. I'm OK, but, something's going on. The Hath are all marching off to some place that's appeared on this map thing."

Rose groaned, "Ohhh... That was me. If both armies are heading that way, there's going to be a bloodbath." Martha asked, "What do you want me to do?"

Rose said, "Just stay where you are, if you're safe there then don't move, alright?"

Martha argued, "But I can help." The phone beeped and the connection broke. "Rose? Rose! Oh I hate you!"

* * *

The soldiers and cheers and chanting was heard in the prison cell. Rose said, "They're getting ready to move out. We have to get past that guard."

Jenny spoke up, "I can deal with him."

Rose said, "No. You're not going anywhere."

Jenny asked, "What?"

Rose said harshly, "You belong here, with them."

Donna said, "She belongs with us. With you. She's your daughter!"

Rose replied coldly, "She's a soldier. She came out of that machine!"

Donna snapped, "Oh yes, I know that bit! Listen, have you got that stethoscope?" Rose nodded. "Give it to me. Come on!" Rose reluctantly handed Donna her stethoscope, knowing she was going to get slapped if she didn't.

Jenny asked, "What're you doing?"

Donna said, "It's all right. Just hold still." Donna placed the stethoscope to Jenny's chest, first on the left, then on the right. Then she looked at Rose. "Come here. Listen. And then tell me where she belongs."

She handed Rose the stethoscope and made her hear heartbeats on both sides. She stepped back and stared at Jenny. Rose whispered, "Two hearts."

Donna smiled, "Exactly."

Jenny asked, confused, "What's going on?"

Donna asked, "Does that mean she's a... Time Lord?"

Jenny asked, "What's a Time Lord?"

Rose replied, "It's who I am. It's where I'm from."

Jenny said, "And I'm from you."

Rose snapped, "You're an echo, that's all. A Time Lord is so much more. A sum of knowledge. A code. A shared history. A shared suffering." She paused. "Only it's gone now. All of it. Gone forever."

Jenny asked sympathetically, "What happened?"

Rose replied, "There was a war."

"Like this one?"

Rose laughed at the absurdity of the comparison and said. "Bigger. Much bigger."

Jenny asked, "And you fought? And killed?"

Rose said darkly, "Yes. On the front lines." She remembered her soldier days before she was shot by a dalek and made human.

Jenny asked, "Then how are we different?"

Rose smiled, "Suppose we're not." She and Donna shared a look. "Welcome aboard." Jenny grinned happily

* * *

Jenny went to the cell door to talk with Cline, cleared her throat, fluffed her hair up a bit and whispered, "Hey."

Cline said, "I'm not supposed to talk to you, I'm on duty."

Jenny said in a sultry voice, "I know. Guarding me. So does that mean I'm dangerous? Or that I need protecting?"

Cline asked, turning around, "Protecting from what?"

Jenny twirled her hair flirtatiously, "Don't know. Men like you?" She pulled him closer for a kiss, then grabbed his gun and pointed it at him. "Keep quiet and open the door."

During this, Rose and Donna were waiting out of sight. Donna whispered, "I'd like to see you try that!" Rose didn't look all too pleased at the sight of the pimply boy kissing her daughter.

They walked downstairs, but stopped when they noticed another guard. Rose said, "That's the way out." Jenny cocked the gun but Rose stopped her. "Don't you dare!"

Donna stepped between the two and said, "Let me distract this one. I have picked up a few womanly wiles over the years."

Rose said, horrified at the thought of Donna flirting, "Let's... save your wiles for later. In case of emergency." She used a wind-up mouse to distract the guard, then Jenny stepped behind the guard and knocked him out.

Rose snapped, "I was gonna distract him, not clobber him!"

Jenny said in a childish voice, "Well, it worked, didn't it?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "God, you're just like your mother. I should be proud. They must all have a copy of that new map. Just stay there, don't hurt anyone."

* * *

Rose looked at the map they took from the guard. Rose said, "Wait! This is it. The hidden tunnel. There must be a control panel."

She sonicked the walls beside the locked door, while Donna noticed another number and said, "It's another one of those numbers. They're everywhere."

Rose said, "The original builders must've left them. Some old cataloguing system."

Donna asked, "You got a pen? Bit of paper? Cos, d'you see, the numbers are counting down." Rose gave her pen and paper and she took notes. "This one ends in 1-4, the prison cell said 1-6."

Jenny said, "Always thinking, both of you. Who are you people?"

Rose replied, "I told you. I'm the Vixen."

Jenny asked, "Vixen? That's it?"

Rose explained, "My human name's Rose Tyler. I don't use it much. I don't use my real name at all, really."

Jenny asked, "So, you don't have a name either? Are you an anomaly too?"

"No."

Donna scoffed, turning back to Rose, "Oh, come off it! You're the most anomalous woman I've ever met!"

Rose took off the cover of the control panel and said, ignoring Donna and rolling her eyes, "Here it is!"

Jenny asked, "And Time Lords, what are they for exactly?"

Rose scoffed, "'For'? They're not... They're not 'for' anything."

Jenny asked, "So what do you do?"

Rose replied, "I travel. Through time and space."

Donna said, going into more detail, "She saves planets, rescues civilizations, defeats terrible creatures. And runs a lot." Jenny laughed slightly. "Seriously, there's an outrageous amount of running involved."

The door slid open. Rose said, "Got it!"

General Cobb's voice from the distance said, "Squad 5, with me!"

Rose asked, "Now Donna, what were you saying about running?" They ran, but soon were stopped by red beams crossing the tunnel, blocking their way.

Donna asked, "That's not mood lighting, is it?" Rose threw the clockwork mouse into the lights. It burst into sparkles when it touched the first beam. "No, I didn't think so."

Rose said, "Arming device." She started to fiddle with the controls while Donna noticed yet another set of numbers and Jenny kept watch.

Donna mused, taking notes, "There's more of these. Always eight numbers, counting down, the closer we get..."

Rose said, "Here we go!"

Donna said, "You better be quick!"

Jenny, hearing the voice of the soldiers, "The General!"

She turned to run back but Rose caught her and asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

Jenny said, "I can hold them up."

Rose said, her mouth set in a firm line, "No, we don't need any more dead."

"But it's them or us."

"It doesn't mean you have to kill them!" Rose snapped, eyes glowing.

Jenny said, not even flinching at her mother's eyes, "I'm trying to save your life!"

Rose pleaded, "Listen to me, trust me, the killing, after a while it infects you. And once it does you're never rid of it."

Jenny hesitated then said, "We don't have a choice."

"We always have a choice."

Jenny said remorsefully, "I'm sorry." She ran off.

Rose called after her pleadingly, "Jenny, please!"

The first soldier caught sight of Jenny and said, "There she is! At arms!"

Jenny opened fire and the soldiers did the same. Hearing the shots, Donna looked very worried and Rose looked betrayed. She snarled, "I told you. Nothing but a soldier."

Donna said, "She's trying to help."

Rose sighed, gave in and called, "Jenny! Come on!" She may have been born with fighting instinct but she was still her daughter. Rose still loved her, no matter what. It was just instinct.

Jenny called back, "I'm coming!"

General Cobb ordered, "Cease fire! Cease fire!" The soldiers stopped firing. At the same time, Rose managed to turn off the red beams.

Donna said, "That's it!"

Rose pleaded, "Jenny! Leave it! Please! Let's go!" She and Donna ran through the now safe corridor hand in hand.

General Cobb walked forward, trying to persuade Jenny, and said, "You're a child of the machine. You're on my side. Join us! Join us in the war against the Hath. It's in your blood, girl, don't deny it."

Jenny took aim, but then she remembered her mother's words and fired at a pipeline over Cobb's head, and a cloud of steam blocked the soldiers view. She laughed then ran to where she left Rose and Donna were.

Rose urged, overjoyed to see her daughter alive and well, "Jenny! Come on! That's it!"

Donna said, "Hurry up!" But just when she reached the corridor the red beams appeared again.

Rose growled, "No, no, no, no! The circuit's looped back!"

Donna said desperately, "Zap it back again!"

"The controls are back there!"

Jenny said, "They're coming!"

Rose said hopelessly, "Wait! J-Just...! There isn't...! Jenny, I can't!"

Jenny said, "I'll have to manage on my own. Watch and learn, Mother!" She got through the blocked corridor with a series of somersaults and flips, much to Rose and Donna's amazement.

Donna gaped at the younger blonde, "No way! But that was impossible!"

Rose said, "Not impossible. Just a bit unlikely!" She hugged Jenny with a proud smile. "Brilliant! You were brilliant! Brilliant! I couldn't have done it any better myself."

Jenny said happily, "I didn't kill him. General Cobb, I could have kill him, but I didn't. You were right. I had a choice." Rose smiled proudly at her, maybe she could make her better after all.

The soldiers arrived to the other end of the corridor. Donna and Jenny went ahead but Rose stayed to talk to Cobb, who ordered his men, "At arms!"

Rose said, eyes glowing, "I warned you, Cobb. If the Source is a weapon, I'm gonna make sure you never use it."

General Cobb barked, "One of us is gonna die today and it won't be me." He opened fire and Rose ran off too.

* * *

As they walked along, Jenny asked, "What's it like, the travelling?"

Donna said, "Ah, never a dull moment. Can be terrifying, brilliant and funny, sometimes all at the same time. I've seen some amazing things though. Whole new worlds."

Jenny smiled "Oh, I'd love to see new worlds."

Donna said, "You will. Won't she, Rose?"

Rose asked absently, not really listening, "Hm?"

Donna asked, "D'you think Jenny will see any new worlds?"

Rose said with a little smile, "Suppose so."

Jenny asked, not believing it, "You mean... You mean, you'll take me with you?"

"Can't leave you here, can we?" Rose grinned.

Jenny hugged her mother happily and said, "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She pulled away. "Come on! Let's get a move on!" She ran ahead.

Rose called after her, "Careful, there might be traps!"

Donna laughed, "Kids! They never listen!" But she noticed that Rose still looked troubled. "Oh, I know that look. See it a lot round our way. You've got mum-shock."

Rose asked, bemused, "Mum-shock?" She had never heard of it in her life.

Donna said, "Sudden, unexpected motherhood. Take a bit of getting used to."

Rose said quietly, "No, it's not that."

Donna asked, "Well, what is it then? Having Jenny in the TARDIS is that it? What's she gonna do, cramp your style? Like you've got a sports car and she's gonna turn it into a people-carrier?"

Rose admitted, "Donna, I've been a mother before."

Donna asked surprised, "What?"

Rose said, "I lost all that a long time ago. Along with everything else."

Donna said apologetically, "I'm sorry. I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me? You talk all the time, but you don't say anything."

Rose said, "I know. I'm just..." She sighed. "When I became a Time Lord again, waking up, to find my home gone, it left a hole. When I look at her now I can see them. The hole they left, all the pain that filled it. I just don't know if I can face that every day."

Donna said, "It won't stay like that. She'll help you. We both will."

Rose whispered, "But when they died, that part of me died with them. It'll never come back. Not now."

Donna said, "I tell you something, Rose, something I've never told you before. I think you're wrong."

They heard shooting and Jenny returned to them. She said, "They've blasted through the beams, time to run again. Love the running! Yeah?"

Rose agreed, "Love the running." They smiled at each other lovingly before they ran again.

* * *

Rose, Donna and Jenny reached a dead end. Donna said, "We're trapped."

Rose said, "Can't be. This must be the temple." She touched a panel of the wall. "This is a door."

Donna said, ignoring her and looking at the numbers, "And again! We're down to 1-2 now..."

Rose said, "I've got it!"

Jenny reported, "I can hear them!"

Rose said, "Nearly done."

Donna said, still talking about the numbers, "These can't be a cataloguing system."

"They're getting closer!"

Rose called, "Then get back here!"

Donna went on, "They're too similar. Too familiar."

Jenny said, "Not yet."

Rose yelled, "Now! Got it!" The door opened and Rose, Donna and Jenny got inside the "Temple".

Jenny said, "They're coming! Close the door!" Rose pushed some keys and the door slid closed. "Oh, that was close!"

Rose grinned, "No fun otherwise!"

Donna shrugged, "It's not what I'd call a temple..."

Jenny said, "It looks more like..."

Rose finished, "Fusion-drive transport. It's a spaceship!"

Donna asked, "What, the original one? The one the first colonists arrived in?"

Rose replied, "It could be, but the power cells would have run down after all that time. This one's still powered-up and functioning. Come on!" As they ran, they saw someone cutting through another door.

Jenny said, "It's the Haths! That door's not gonna last much longer. And if General Cobb gets through down there, war's gonna break out."

Rose said, pointing to a terminal, "Look! Ship's log!" She got to the controls. "'First wave of Human/Hath co-colonisation of planet Messaline'."

Jenny said, "So it is the original ship."

Donna asked, "What happened?"

Rose read from the log, "'Phase one. Construction.' They used robot drones to build the city."

Donna asked, "But, does it mention the war?"

Rose scrolled down and said, "Final entry... 'Mission commander dead. Still no agreement on who should assume leadership. Hath and humans have divided into factions.' That must be it! A power vacuum. The crew divided into two factions and turned on each other. Start using the progenation machines and suddenly you've got two armies fighting a never-ending war!"

Jenny said, "Two armies who are now both outside."

Donna said, "Look at that." She looked at a screen displaying a set of numbers similar to those on the walls.

Rose said, standing next to Donna, "It's like the numbers in the tunnels."

Donna explained, "No, no, no, no, but listen... I spent six months working as a temp in Hounslow Library, and I mastered the Dewey Decimal System in two days flat. I'm good with numbers! It's staring us in the face!"

Jenny asked, "What is?"

Donna replied, "It's the date! Assuming the first two numbers are some big old space date, then you've got year, month, day. It's the other way round, like it is in America!"

Rose said, running her hand through her head, "Oh! It's the New Byzantine Calendar!"

Donna said, "The codes are completion dates for each section. They finish it, they stamp the date on! So the numbers aren't counting down, they're going out, from here, day by day, as the city got built."

Rose grinned, "Yes! Oh, good work, Donna!"

Donna said, "Yeah! But you're, you're still not getting it. The first number I saw back there, was 6012-07-17. Well, look at the date today!"

Rose read, "07-24. No! Can't be!"

Jenny asked confusedly, "What does it mean?"

"Seven days."

Donna said, "That's it! Seven days!"

Rose exclaimed, "Just seven days?!"

Jenny asked, "What d'you mean, seven days?"

Rose replied, "Seven days since war broke out."

Donna explained, "This war started seven days ago! Just a week! A week!"

Jenny said incredulously, "They said years!"

"No. They said generations. And if they're all like you, and they're products of those machines..."

Rose finished, "They could have 20 generations in a day! Each generation gets killed in the war, passes on the legend! Oh! Donna, you're a genius!"

Jenny said, "But all the buildings, the encampments, they're in ruins."

Rose corrected, "No, they're not ruined, they're just empty! Waiting to be populated! Oh, they've mythologised their entire history! The Source must be part of that too. Come on!"

They ran again and turned around a corner and bumped into Martha, literally, who said, "Rose!"

Rose laughed, "Martha!" They hugged each other tightly and Rose said, "I should've known you wouldn't stay away from the excitement!"

Martha pulled away and saw the redhead. "Donna!" She ran to Donna and they hugged as well.

Donna said. "Oooh, you're filthy, what happened?!"

Martha said, "I, erm, took the surface route." They heard the voice of soldiers suddenly.

Rose said, "That's the general! We haven't got much time."

Donna cried out, "We don't even know what we're looking for!"

Jenny asked, "Is it me, or can you smell flowers?"

Rose said, "Yes! Bougainvillea! I say we follow our nose!" She ran off, Jenny, Martha and Donna right behind her.

* * *

The four girls reached a place that looked like a huge greenhouse inside the spaceship filled with palms and other exotic plants. Rose grinned in excitement. "Oh, yes! Yes! Isn't this brilliant?"

In the middle there was a small place around a pedestal that held a glass sphere, containing shining gas. Donna asked, "Is that the Source?"

Jenny breathed out, "It's beautiful."

Martha asked, "What is it?"

Rose replied, "Terraforming! It's a third generation terraforming device!"

Donna asked sarcastically, "So why are we suddenly in Kew Gardens?"

Rose said, "Because that's what it does. All this, only bigger. Much bigger! It's in a transit state. Producing all this must help keep it stable before they finally..." The Haths and the human soldiers appeared from the opposite sides, cocking their guns as soon as they caught sight of each other. "Stop! Hold your fire!"

General Cobb asked, "What is this? Some kind of trap?"

Rose said, "You said you wanted this war over."

General Cobb corrected, "I want this war won."

Rose snapped, "You can't win. No one can. You don't even know why you're here. Your whole history, it's just a game of Chinese whispers. Getting more distorted the more it's passed on."

Rose pointed to the sphere. "This is the Source. This is what you're fighting over. A device to rejuvenate a planet's ecosystem. It's nothing mystical. It's from a laboratory, not some creator. It's a bubble of gases. A cocktail of stuff for accelerated evolution. Methane, hydrogen, ammonia, amino acids, proteins, nucleic acids. It's used to make barren planets habitable. Look around you! It's not for killing, it's bringing life. If you allow it, it can lift you out of these dark tunnels and into the bright, bright sunlight! No more fighting. No more killing." She lifted up the sphere and her eyes flashed. "I'm the Vixen, and I declare this war is over!" She threw it to the ground.

The glass ball shattered and the gases escaped, shining in gold and green as they spread out in the air. Amazed by the sight, human and Hath both put the guns to the ground.

Jenny asked, "What's happening?"

Rose replied, "The gases will escape and trigger the terraforming process."

Jenny asked, "What does that mean?"

Rose grinned happily, grasping Jenny's hand, "It means a new world."

Jenny laughed with delight, but then she looked at General Cobb, the only one who wasn't enchanted by what happened. He lifted his gun to shoot Rose, but Jenny stepped in front of her. "Mum! No!"

The bullet hit her and Jenny collapsed into a horrified Rose's arms, while the soldiers held down Cobb and took away his gun. Rose cried out, "Jenny? Jenny! Talk to me, Jenny!" She sat down and took Jenny into her lap.

Martha checked her pulse and the wound. Donna asked, "Is she gonna be all right?" Martha looked at Donna and shook her head without a word.

Jenny whispered, stroking Rose's hand, "A new world. It's beautiful."

Rose said, tears falling down her cheeks, "Jenny? Be strong, now. You need to hold on. D'you hear me? We've got things to do, you and me. Hey? Hey? We can go anywhere. Everywhere. You choose." Rose couldn't lose her. She had just found someone to care for. To love.

Jenny smiled sadly, tears filling her own eyes, "That sounds good."

Rose sobbed, "You're my daughter and we've only just got started. You're gonna be great. You're gonna be more than great. You're gonna be amazing! You hear me? Jenny? Jenny?!"

Jenny closed her eyes and breathed her last breath. Rose kissed her forehead in despair, then she found one last straw to clutch. She murmured, "Two hearts. Two hearts, she's like me. If we wait... If we just wait..." She looked at Martha hopefully for support.

Martha said hesitantly, afraid to break the news, "There's no sign, Rose. There is no regeneration. She's like you, but... maybe not enough."

Rose scoffed tearfully, "No. Too much. That's the truth of it. She was too much like me." She gently put Jenny to the ground and kissed her forehead one last time. Then she got up, walked to General Cobb and picked up his gun.

Rose stood there, teary gold eyes blazing, panting from anger and despair, pointing the gun at Cobb's head. Martha and Donna were shocked to see what she was doing. But then she sighed and lowered the gun and crouched down to Cobb. She said in a deadly whisper, "I never would. Have you got that? I never would!" She stood up again and addressed both fighting parties. "When you start this new world. This world of Humans and Haths... remember that! Make the foundation of this society. A _woman who never would_!" She threw away the gun and crumpled next to Jenny's body, breaking down. The two parties stayed silent, looking upon the grieving Time Lord.

* * *

Jenny was laid out in the theatre room that used to be the human encampment. Rose, Donna, Martha, Cline and a Hath were around her. Suddenly, beams of light came through the windows. Martha said in awe, "It's happening. The terraforming."

Donna said, "Build a city, nice and safe underground. Strip away the top soil. And there it is." She paused. "And what about Jenny?"

Cline pleaded, looking at Rose, "Let us give her a proper ceremony. I think it'd help us. Please." Rose, lost in dark thoughts, nodded her approval.

* * *

Rose, Donna and Martha were back in the TARDIS. Rose explained, "Jenny was the reason for the TARDIS bringing us here. It just got here too soon, which then created Jenny in the first place. Paradox. An endless paradox." Donna and Martha watched her with sympathy. "Anyway. Time to go home?"

Martha smiled and put her hand on Rose's. "Yeah. Home." Rose smiled a half smile then started to pull controls, but without her usual enthusiasm.

* * *

Donna and Martha walked down the road of Martha's house. Donna asked, "You sure about this?"

Martha replied, "Yeah, positive. I can't do this anymore. You'll be the same one day."

Donna laughed, "Not me. Never! How could I ever go back to normal life after seeing all this?" She looked back to Rose who was a few steps behind them. "I'm gonna travel with that woman for ever." They hugged each other.

Martha said, "Good luck."

Donna said, "And you." Donna stopped while Martha and Rose walked a few steps ahead.

Rose whispered, "We're making a habit of this."

Martha agreed, "Yeah. And you'd think it'd get easier." She looked at Rose. "All those things you've been ready to die for. I thought for a moment there you'd finally found something worth living for."

Rose smiled, "There's always something worth living for, Martha."

The two hugged and Martha whispered, "Bye, Rose."

Rose smiled, pulling back, "Goodbye. Doctor Jones." She started to turn.

Martha called after her, "Hey Rose." Rose turned back to her and hummed. "Jack and I, we love you, okay? Never forget that."

Rose grinned, if only for a moment. "I love you, too. In case you were wondering." She turned towards the TARDIS and walked inside with Donna.

For a second, Martha seemed almost regretting her decision, then she looked at her engagement ring, smiled and rushed into the house.

Rose silently put in some coordinates and flew the TARDIS somewhere. She went out the door and after a while Donna followed.

* * *

Sarah Jane should have known something went wrong when the TARDIS appeared in her attic. Rose stumbled out and Sarah Jane caught her as she broke into sobs. Rose's knees buckled and they both slid to the ground, Sarah Jane hugging her.

* * *

Donna sat at the kitchen table and Sarah Jane gave her a cup of tea. Rose had gone upstairs to meet Luke. Donna asked, "So, who exactly are you? To Rose?"

Sarah Jane replied, "I'm her security base. She has a problem, she comes to me. I haven't told her to. She just does, and I don't mind it. Rose has lost so much. Lost her planet. Her family. The Doctor. And with Martha leaving her… She may be 800 years old but her soul is still young."

Donna asked, "Does she ever… tell you stuff? Like about her past and things?"

Sarah Jane replied, "Yes. When there's a really terminal case like this one. For example, Rose just lost her daughter, so she told me all about her kids. And her grandkids."

Donna said, "Why does she prefer Rose? I mean that's not her real name. Why doesn't she use Vixen?"

"Rose thinks there are a lot of evil things done by other beings for which she feels she needs to take blame. Because no one else will. The name 'Rose Tyler' reminds her of everything she lost. She thinks that's her penalty."

Donna gasped, "Oh my God."

Rose and Luke ran down the stairs laughing. Luke laughed, "Ok. Please. Stop! I'm sorry!" Rose cornered him in the living room and tickled him.

Sarah Jane said remorsefully, "The only times she ever really laughs are with Luke." Donna smiled sadly as she watched Luke and Rose joke around like a pair of children.

* * *

After saying goodbye to Sarah Jane and Luke, Donna and Rose went into the TARDIS. Donna said quietly, "You know, it wouldn't be so bad if you talked to me sometimes."

Rose stiffened and asked, "About what?"

"Whatever you want. I've heard your laughs. You've got two of them." Rose looked at her confusedly. "One is your real laugh, and it sounds so clear and so carefree, I heard you use it today while you were playing with Luke. The second one is so forced and so… I don't know." Donna sighed. "If you could just enjoy yourself. You don't need to face a penalty. Leave the name Rose Tyler. Put your title to use. I promise you. It'll all be all right."

Rose rushed forwards and hugged Donna. She said, "Thank you. Thank you, Donna Noble." She pulled back. "I don't know where I would be without you."

Donna laughed, "Probably halfway under the Thames." She turned serious. "Just be yourself. Be the Vixen."

* * *

Cline and the Hath prepared Jenny for the ceremony. They put a pillow under her head and a sheet over her body. But suddenly her mouth opened and light came out, resembling the terraforming substance.

Cline and the Hath looked at each other bemused. Then they were completely shocked when Jenny opened her eyes and smiled at them. Jenny said, "Hello, boys."

* * *

Cline and the Hath looked for Jenny. Cline said, "The shuttle!" He went to a panel on the wall and said over the intercom, "Jenny? What're you doing? Come back!"

Jenny was pushing controls to start the engines of the shuttle. She said, "Sorry. Can't stop. What you gonna do, tell my mum?"

Cline asked, "But where are you going?!"

Jenny said, grinning, "Oh, I've got the whole universe! Planets to save, civilizations to rescue, creatures to defeat... and an awful lot of running to do!" She shot off to the sky with a huge smile on her face.


	22. The Unicorn and the Wasp

Chapter 22: The Unicorn and the Wasp

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

* * *

The peace and quiet of the garden of a manor house was disturbed by the sound of the TARDIS materializing. Rose stepped out, followed by Donna, and breathed deeply, "Smell that air. Grass and lemonade... and a little bit of mint. A hint of mint, must be the 1920s."

Donna asked, "You can tell what year it is just by smelling?"

Rose replied, grinning at the sky like she'd never seen a sunny day, "Yeah!"

Donna said, "Or maybe that big vintage car about to run you over gave it away."

A horn beeped and Rose yelped, jumping out of the way. The car pulled up at the entrance to the manor. The butler and a young footman came out of the house. The butler said, "The Professor's baggage, Richard, step lively!"

The footman went for the baggage, while a man stepped out of the car and walked to the entrance. "Good afternoon, Professor Peach."

Professor Peach greeted, "Hello, Greeves old man." A vicar rode up the drive on his bike. "Ah, Reverend."

The Reverend smiled, "Professor Peach! Beautiful day." He got off the bike. "The lord's in his heaven, all's right with the world."

The butler, Greeves, said, "Revered Golightly. Lady Eddison requests you make yourselves comfortable in your rooms. Cocktails will be served on the lawn from half past four."

Professor Peach said, "You go on up, I have to check something in the library."

The Reverend asked, "Oh?"

Professor Peach finished, "Alone."

The Reverend said, "This is supposed to be a party! All this work will be the death of you."

During this, Rose and Donna hid in a bush, listening in on the conversation. Donna said excitedly, "Never mind Planet Zog, a party in the 1920s, that's more like it!"

Rose said, "Problem is, though, we haven't been invited." She got the psychic paper out, grinning. "Oh, I forgot, yes we have!" She and Donna laughed.

* * *

Rose, wearing a black dress, knocked on the TARDIS doors impatiently and said, "Donna! Come on! We'll be late for cocktails!"

Donna stepped out of the TARDIS wearing a 1920s style brown dress and asked, "What d'you think? Flapper or slapper?"

Rose looked her up and down enquiringly, but then smiled as she spoke, linking arms with her, "Flapper. You look lovely."

* * *

In the garden of the manor, a footman adjusted the music player. Classical music played as a dark skinned woman clapped impatiently at the staff, noticing Rose and Donna heading for them. She said, "Look sharp, we have guests!"

Rose waved and said, "Good afternoon!"

A footman, Davenport, walked over to serve them and asked, "Drinks, ladies?"

Donna said in a posh voice, "Sidecar, please."

Rose smiled politely at Davenport. "And a lime and soda, thank you."

Davenport nodded and walked away while Greeves introduced a middle aged blonde lady in a navy blue dress, "May I announce, Lady Clemency Eddison."

Lady Eddison walked over to greet Rose and Donna. Rose held her hand out for a shake and smiled, "Lady Eddison."

Lady Eddison asked, "Forgive me, but who exactly might you be... and what are you doing here?"

Rose said, "I'm Dame Vixen. And this is Miss Donna Noble... of the Chiswick Nobles."

Donna put on a very posh accent and said, "Good afternoon, my lady. Topping day, what? Spiffing! Top hole!"

Rose whispered to Donna, embarrassed, "No, no, no, no, no. Don't do that, don't." She got out her psychic paper and presented it to Lady Eddison. "We were thrilled to receive your invitation, milady. We met at the Ambassador's reception."

Lady Eddison said, leading them to the table, "Dame Vixen, how could I forget you? But one must be sure with the Unicorn on the loose."

Rose asked gleefully, "A unicorn? Brilliant! Where?"

Lady Eddison explained, "The Unicorn. The jewel thief. And nobody knows who he is. He's just struck again, snatched Lady Babbington's pearls right from under her nose."

Donna muttered to Rose, "Funny place to wear pearls." Rose snorted as Davenport handed the two girls their drinks.

Greeves introduced two newcomers, an elderly man in wheelchair and a young man pushing him, "May I announce, the Colonel Hugh Curbishley, the Honourable Roger Curbishley."

Lady Eddison said, "My husband. And my son."

The Colonel said, "Forgive me for not rising. Never been the same ever since that flu epidemic back in '18."

Roger said to Donna, "My word, you are a super lady."

Donna smiled coyly. "Oh, I like the cut of your jib. Chin chin."

Rose shook hands with Roger and said politely, "Hello, I'm Dame Vixen."

Roger asked, "How do you do?"

"Very well."

Davenport offered Roger a drink, "Your usual, sir?"

Roger said, staring at the footman, "Ah, thank you Davenport. Just how I like it."

Donna asked Rose, "How come she's an Eddison but her husband and son are Curbishleys?"

Rose explained in a low whisper, "The Eddison title descends through her. One day Roger will be a lord."

The butler introduced another woman walking into the garden, "Robina Redmond!"

Lady Eddison said, "She's the absolute hit of the social scene, a must." She greeted Robina as they shook hands. "Miss Redmond!"

Robina said politely, "Spiffing to meet you at last, my lady. What super fun!"

The Reverend walked into the group Greeves introduced him, "Reverend Arnold Golightly."

Lady Eddison said, shaking hands, "Ah, Reverend. How are you? I heard about the church last Thursday night. Those ruffians breaking in."

They walked together over to where the Colonel sat on his wheelchair. He said, "You apprehended them, I hear."

Reverend said, "As the Christian Fathers taught me, we must forgive them their trespasses. Quite literally."

Roger said, "Some of these young boys deserve a descent thrashing."

Davenport agreed with a meaningful look, "Couldn't agree more, sir."

Donna whispered to Rose, "Typical. All the decent men are on the other bus."

Rose muttered, "You're right about that one. Or they're pompous idiots." Donna chuckled as Rose remembered all the decent men she had ever had a relationship with. The Doctor, Mickey, the Corsair from Gallifrey when Rose and the Doctor had broken up because the Doctor thought he was 'too dangerous' for her. All were proud idiots.

Roger said to Lady Eddison, "Now, my lady, what about this special guest you promised us?"

Lady Eddison said, pointing to the woman who entered the group, and said, "Here she is, a lady who needs no introduction!" Everyone started clapping.

The woman said bashfully, "No, no, please. Don't. Thank you, Lady Eddison. Honestly, there's no need." She held out her hand to Rose. "Agatha Christie."

Donna asked, "What about her?"

The woman replied, "That's me."

Donna gasped, "Nooo." Agatha laughed. "You're kidding."

Rose smiled, shaking her hand, "Agatha Christie! I was just talking about your stuff the other day, with my nephew. He wants to have an imagination just like yours. You're his idol, really. Never stops talking about you." Agatha blushed modestly. "I'm Dame Vixen and this is Donna. I love your books. You fool me every time. Actually, almost every time. Actually, once or twice."

Agatha said, "You make a rather unusual pair of sisters."

Rose shook her head, "Oh, no, no, no, no, we're not siblings."

Donna said, "We're not sisters."

Agatha said, "Well obviously not, you look nothing alike. I'm sorry."

Rose said, "But lots of people think that we are. You don't miss a trick."

Lady Eddison came over and said, "Mrs Christie, I'm so glad you could come. I'm one of your greatest followers. I've read all six of your books. Is, ah, Mr Christie not joining us?"

Agatha asked, "Is he needed? Can't a woman make her own way in the world?"

The Colonel laughed, "Don't give my wife ideas."

Roger said, "Now Mrs Christie, I have a question. Why a Belgian detective?"

Rose went and snatched the Colonel's newspaper, "'Scuse me."

Agatha said, "Belgians make such lovely buns." Everyone laughed including Donna.

Roger asked, "I say, where on earth is Professor Peach? He'd love to meet Mrs Christie."

The Reverend replied, "Said he was going to the library." Rose beckoned to Donna and she walked over.

Lady Eddison said, "Miss Chandrakala, would you go and collect the professor?"

Miss Chandrakala replied, "At once, milady." She walked off.

Rose whispered, "The date on this newspaper."

Donna asked, "What about it?"

Rose replied, "It's the day Agatha Christie disappeared. She'd just discovered her husband was having an affair."

Donna said, "You'd never think to look at her. Smiling away."

Rose whispered, "Well, she's British and moneyed. That's what they do. They carry on. Except for this one time. No one knows exactly what happened, she just vanished. Her car will be found tomorrow morning by the side of a lake. Ten days later, Agatha Christie turns up in a hotel in Harrogate. Said she'd lost her memory. She never spoke about the disappearance till the day she died, but whatever it was..."

Donna finished, "It's about to happen."

"Right here, right now."

Miss Chandrakala ran out of the house screaming bloody murder (Heh. Bloody murder.), "Professor! The library! Murder! Murder!"

* * *

Rose, Donna and Agatha entered the library. Rose ran to the body and bent down. Greeves arrived next. He gasped, "Oh my goodness."

Rose examined the body. "Bashed on the head. Blunt instrument. Watch broke as he fell," She checked the watch on Professor Peach's hand. "Time of death was quarter past four." She got up and started searching the papers on the desk.

Donna said, "Bit of pipe." She lifted up a pipe lying next to the body. "Call me Hercule Poirot, but I reckon that's blunt enough."

Agatha Christie picked something out of the grate as Rose said, "Nothing worth killing for in that lot, dry as dust."

Donna asked, "Hold on. The body in the library? I mean, Professor Peach, in the library, with the lead piping?" Rose grinned at the Cluedo reference.

The voices of the other members of the party drifted in to the room. They gathered in to the room, looked down in horror and disgust, and all talked simultaneously. Lady Eddison said, "Let me see."

The Colonel said, "Out of my way!"

Lady Eddison gasped, "Gerald!"

"Saints preserve us!"

"Oh, how awful..."

Agatha said, "Someone should call the police."

Rose said, "You don't have to." She flashed the psychic paper around. "Detective Tyler from Scotland Yard. Codename: the Vixen. Miss Noble is the plucky young girl who helps me out."

Lady Eddison said, "I say."

Rose went on, "Mrs Christie was right. Go into the sitting room. I will question each of you in turn."

Agatha said, "Come along, do as the Vixen says. Leave the room undisturbed." Everyone but Rose and Donna left grumbling.

Donna asked, "'The plucky young girl who helps me out'?!"

Rose got down on the ground and muttered, "Emergency. Nothing else came to mind."

Donna snapped, "I'll pluck you in a minute. Why don't we phone the real police?"

Rose replied, "Well the last thing we want is PC Plod sticking his nose in." She scraped some slime off the floor with a pencil. "Especially now I've found this! Morphic residue."

Donna asked, "Morphic? Doesn't sound very 1926."

Rose said, "It's left behind when certain species genetically re-encode."

Donna said sarcastically, "That's new. The murderer's an alien."

Rose ignored her and continued, "Which means, one of that lot is an alien in human form."

Donna said, "Yeah, but think about it. There's a murder, a mystery, and Agatha Christie."

Rose asked, "So? Happens to me all the time." She smelt the slime then put in under Donna's nose.

Donna said, "No, but isn't that a bit weird? Agatha Christie didn't walk around surrounded by murders. Not really. I mean that's like meeting Charles Dickens, and he's surrounded by ghosts. At Christmas."

Rose grinned, "Well..."

Donna scoffed, "Oh, come on! It's not like we could drive across country and find Enid Blyton having tea with Noddy. Could we? Noddy's not real. Is he? Tell me there's no Noddy!"

Rose said, "There's no Noddy."

Donna went on, "Next thing you know, you'll be telling me it's like Murder On The Orient Express, and they all did it!"

While she spoke they exited the library and met Agatha at the bottom of the staircase, who asked, "Murder on the Orient Express?"

Donna replied, "Oh, yeah. One of your best!"

Rose said, "But not yet."

Agatha remarked, "Marvellous idea though."

Donna said, "Yeah. Tell you what, copyright Donna Noble, okay?"

Rose broke in before Donna could reveal any more details, "Anyway! Agatha and I will question the suspects, Donna, you search the bedrooms. Look for clues." She whispered, "Any more residue." She gave her a magnifying glass. "You'll need this."

Donna asked, giving her best friend a pointed look, "Is that for real?"

Rose grinned, "Go on. You're ever so plucky." Not too pleased, Donna headed upstairs, while Rose beamed at Agatha. "Right then! Solving a murder mystery with Agatha Christie, brilliant!"

Agatha said, "How like a child to have fun, while there's disaster all around them."

Rose said, "Sorry, yeah."

Agatha said, "I'll work with you, gladly. But for the sake of justice. Not your own amusement."

Rose said, following Agatha, "Yeah."

* * *

Rose asked, "Now then, Reverend. Where were you at a quarter past four?"

The Reverend replied, "Let me think. Oh yes, I remember. I was unpacking in my room."

Rose said, "No alibi then."

Agatha asked, "You were alone?"

Reverend smiled, "With the Lord, one is never truly alone, Vixen."

* * *

"And where were you?" Rose asked.

Roger said, "Let me think... I was, um... Oh, yes, I was taking a constitutional, in the fields behind the house. Just taking a stroll, that's all."

Rose asked, "Alone?"

Roger replied, "Oh, yes, all alone. Totally alone! Absolutely alone. Completely, all of the time. I wandered lonely as the proverbial cloud, there was no-one else with me, not at all. Not ever!" By the way Roger was saying 'alone', Rose guessed that he was with that Davenport boy.

* * *

Rose asked, "And where were you?"

Robina replied, "At a quarter past four? Well, I went to the toilet when I arrived, and then, um... Oh, yes, I remember. I was preparing myself, positively buzzing with excitement about the party... and the super fun of meeting Lady Eddy."

Rose warned, "We've only got your word for it."

Robina smiled, "That's your problem, not mine."

* * *

Rose asked, "And where were you, sir?"

The Colonel thought about it and replied, "Quarter past four? Dear me, let me think... Ah, yes, I remember. I was in my study, reading through some military memoirs. Fascinating stuff. Took me back to my days in the army. Started reminiscing... Mafeking, you know... Terrible war."

Rose said, "Colonel, snap out of it!"

"I was in my study..."

Rose said, "No, no, no. Right out of it!"

The Colonel apologised, "Oh, sorry. Got a bit carried away there."

* * *

Rose asked, "And where were you at a quarter past four, milady?"

Lady Eddison said, "Now let me see... Yes, I remember. I was sitting in the Blue Room, taking my afternoon tea. It's a ritual of mine, I needed to gather strength for the duty of hostess. I then proceeded to the lawn where I met you, Vixen. And I said, 'And who exactly might you be and what are you doing here?' And you said, 'I'm Dame Vixen and this is Miss Donna Noble'…"

Rose said, "Yes, yes, you can stop now. I was there for that bit."

Lady Eddison said, "Of course." She burped. "Excuse me." Rose and Agatha looked at each other.

* * *

All suspects questioned, Rose and Agatha walked up and down the room, trying to solve the mystery. Agatha said, "No alibis for any of them. The secret adversary remains hidden. We must look for a motive, use 'the little grey cells'."

Rose grinned, "Oh, yes, little grey cells, good old Poirot." She sat down to the chair the suspects were using. "Do you know, I've been to Belgium, yeah. With my friend. I remember... I was deep in the Ardennes, trying to find Charlemagne. He'd been kidnapped by an insane computer."

Agatha said, snapping Rose out of her reverie, "Vixen!"

"Sorry."

Agatha said, "Charlemagne lived centuries ago!"

Rose smirked, "I've got a very good memory."

Agatha said, "For such an experienced detective, you missed a big clue."

Rose asked, "What, that bit of paper you nicked out the fire?"

Agatha said, "You were looking the other way!"

Rose replied, "Yeah, but I saw you reflected in the glass of the bookcase."

Agatha said, "You crafty girl." They smiled at each other. "This is all that was left."

Rose rushed to her and the girls tried to decipher the writing. Rose asked, "What's that first letter? N or M?"

Agatha said, "It's an M. The word is maiden."

"Maiden! What does that mean?"

Agatha sighed, "We're still no further forward. Our nemesis remains at large. Unless Miss Noble's found something."

* * *

Upstairs, Donna tried to open a door but it was locked. Greeves appeared suddenly and she let out a surprised little yelp. Greeves said, "You won't find anything in there."

Donna asked, "How come it's locked?"

Greeves replied, "Lady Eddison commands it to be so."

Donna retorted, "And I command it to be otherwise. Scotland Yard, pip-pip." Reluctant, he moved forward to unlock the door. "Why's it locked in the first place?"

Greeves explained, "Many years ago, when my father was butler to the family, Lady Eddison returned from India with malaria. She locked herself in this room for six months until she recovered. Since then, the room has remained undisturbed." He opened the door and Donna stepped in. "There's nothing in here."

Donna asked, "How long's it been empty?"

"Forty years."

Donna said, "Why would she seal it off? All right, I need to investigate, you just... buttle off." She closed the door behind herself and started to look around. She found a big teddy bear on the bed, then heard a buzz. "1926, they've still got bees. Oh, what a noise! All right, busy bee, I'll let you out. Hold on, I shall find you with my amazing powers of detection." Lifting up the magnifying glass, she walked to the window. She pulled aside the heavy curtains hiding the view and saw a giant wasp.

She screamed as the wasp broke through the glass. "That's impossible!" Threatened by the wasp, she backed to the window. "Vixen!" The wasp was about to attack, but she held out the magnifying glass and focused the sunlight on it's body, stopping it for a moment. "Vixen!" She ran out of the room and shut the door.

The wasp stung through the wood and she screamed again. Rose and Agatha arrived running. Donna gasped, grabbing Rose's arm, "It's a giant wasp!"

Rose asked, "What d'you mean, a giant wasp?"

"I mean, a wasp that's giant!"

Agatha scoffed, "It's only a silly little insect."

Donna snapped, "When I say giant, I don't mean big, I mean flippin' enormous! Look at its sting!" They looked down at the huge sting, stuck into the door.

Rose said, "Let me see." She got into the room but it was empty. She ran to the window and growled, "It's gone. Buzzed off."

Agatha bowed to examine the sting and said, "But that's fascinating..."

Rose said, running to the two women by the door, "D-D-D-Don't touch it! Don't touch it! Let me..." She collected some slime from the sting into a test tube. "Giant wasp... Well, tons of amorphous insectivorous lifeforms, but none in this galactic vector."

Agatha said, "I think I understood some of those words. Enough to know that you're completely potty."

Donna said, "Lost its sting though, that makes it defenceless."

Rose replied, "Nah, creature this size, got to be able to grow a new one."

Agatha asked, "Can we return to sanity? There are no such things as giant wasps!"

Rose said, "Exactly. So, question is, what's it doing here?"

* * *

Rose, Donna and Agatha were on the stairs when they heard a scream then a thud and ran outside. They knelt beside a dying Miss Chandrakala, who said, "The... poor... little... child..."

There was a buzz, Rose looked up and saw the giant wasp. She shouted, "There!" The wasp flew off and they ran into the house. "Come on!"

Donna said, "Hey, this makes a change, there's a monster, and we're chasing it."

Agatha argued, "Can't be a monster, it's a trick, they do it with mirrors!" Rose, Donna and Agatha ran up the stairs and found the wasp. "By all that's holy!"

Rose said gleefully, "But you are wonderful!" The wasp flew at them and they ducked out of the way. "Now, just stop, stop there!"

Donna snapped, "Oi, fly boy!" She pointed the magnifying glass at the wasp and it flew off.

Rose said, "Don't let it get away! Quick! Before it reverts back to human form." They ran down the stairs and stopped at the end of an empty corridor. Rose shouted, "Where are you? Come on! There's nowhere to run. Show yourself!" The doors along the corridor opened and all the guests and family emerged from their rooms. "Oh, that's just cheating."

* * *

Everyone gathered in the drawing room. Lady Eddison said, in tears, "My faithful companion, this is terrible!"

Davenport reported, "Excuse me, my lady, but she was on her way to tell you something."

Lady Eddison sobbed, "She never found me. She had an appointment with death instead."

Rose asked, "She said "The poor little child". Does that mean anything to anyone?"

The Colonel said, "No children in this house for years," He looked at his son and Davenport. "Highly unlikely there will be."

Lady Eddison said, "Mrs Christie, you must have twigged something, you've written simply the best detective stories."

Reverend asked, "Tell us, what would Poirot do?"

The Colonel said, "Heaven's sake! Cards on the table, woman, you should be helping us."

Agatha said, "But, I'm merely a writer."

Robina said, "But surely you can crack it, these events, they're exactly like one of your plots."

Donna said, "That's what I've been saying! Agatha, that's gotta mean something."

Agatha asked, "But, what? I've no answers. None. I'm sorry, all of you, I'm truly sorry, but I've failed. If anyone can help us then it's the Vixen, not me." She left the room.

* * *

Donna sat outside with Agatha and said, "D'you know what I think? Those books of yours, one day they could turn them into films, they could be talking pictures."

Agatha asked, "Talking pictures? Pictures that... talk? What do you mean?"

Donna muttered, "Oh, blimey, I've done it again."

Agatha said, "I appreciate you trying to be kind, but you're right, these murders are like my own creations. It's as though someone's mocking me, and I've had enough scorn for one lifetime."

Donna said, "Yeah..." She sighed. "Thing is, I had this bloke once, I was engaged, and I loved him, I really did. Turns out he was lying through his teeth. But d'you know what? I moved on. I was lucky, I found the Vixen, she changed my life. What I'm saying is, there's always someone else."

Agatha asked, "I see. Is my marriage the stuff of gossip now?"

"No! I just... sorry."

Agatha sighed, "No matter. The stories are true. I found my husband with another woman. A younger, prettier woman, isn't it always the way?"

Donna said, "Well, mine was with a giant spider, but, same difference."

Agatha laughed, "You and the Vixen talk such wonderful nonsense."

Donna said, "Agatha, people love your books, they really do, they're gonna be reading them for years to come."

Agatha scoffed, "If only! Try as I might it's hardly great literature, now that's beyond me. I'm afraid my books will be forgotten, like ephemera." She spotted something. "Hello, what's that? Those flowerbeds were perfectly neat earlier, now some of the stalks are bent over." She took a small box out of the flowerbed.

Donna said, "There you go, who'd ever notice that? You're brilliant!"

* * *

In the room in which they had questioned the suspects, Rose opened the box. It was full of strange tools. She remarked, "Oh! Someone came here tooled up. The sort of stuff a thief would use."

Agatha gasped, "The Unicorn? He's here!"

Rose said, "The Unicorn and the wasp..."

Greeves entered the room and said, "Your drinks, ladies."

Rose said, "Very good, Greeves." They took the drinks and the butler left.

Donna asked, "How about the science stuff, what did you find?"

Rose pulled out the test tube and said, "Vespiform sting. Vespiforms have got hives in the Silfrax galaxy."

Agatha said, "Again, you talk like Edward Lear."

Rose went on, "But for some reason, this one's behaving like a character in one of your books." She sipped at her drink.

Donna said, "Come on, Agatha, what would Miss Marple do? She'd have overheard something vital by now, because the murderer thinks she's just a harmless old lady."

Agatha said, "Clever idea. Miss Marple? Who writes those?"

Donna said, "Um, copyright Donna Noble, add it to the list."

Rose said quietly, "Donna..."

Donna laughed, "Okay, we could split the copyright."

Rose said, "No. Something's inhibiting my enzymes." She screamed in agony. "I've been poisoned!"

Donna rushed to her side and asked, "What do we do? What do we do?!" She crouched beside Rose, trying to find a way to help, while Agatha smelt her drink.

Agatha said, "Bitter almonds! It's cyanide! Sparkling cyanide!" Rose ran out of the room, stumbling. Donna and Agatha followed.

They burst into the kitchen. Rose staggered to Davenport and grabbed him, panting. She said, "Ginger beer!"

Davenport asked, offended, "I beg your pardon?"

Rose repeated, "I need ginger beer!" She struggled to the kitchen shelf, sweeping off stuff while she searched for ginger beer.

Mrs Hart said, "The lady's gone mad!"

Rose found the bottle and drank from it, then poured the rest on her head. Agatha said, "I'm an expert in poisons, Vixen. There's no cure! It's fatal!"

Rose spit out the rest of the drink and panted, "Not for me! I can stimulate the inhibited enzymes into reversal... Protein! I need protein!" She leant on the worktop, panting in agony, while Donna and Agatha searched the kitchen supplies.

Donna said, "Walnuts?"

Rose said, "Brilliant!" Donna handed her a jar of walnuts and she wolfed it down. Mouth full, she could only gesture to Donna, shaking her hand up and down.

Donna said, "I can't understand you! How many words?" She showed up one finger. "One! One word!" Rose kept shaking her hand while Donna was guessing what she meant. "Shake, milk shake, milk? Milk? No, not milk? Hm, shake, shake, shake... Cocktail shaker! What do you want, a Harvey Wallbanger?"

Rose finally managed to swallow the walnuts and asked incredulously, "Harvey Wallbanger?!"

Donna said, "Well, I don't know!"

Rose asked, "How is Harvey Wallbanger one word?!"

Agatha asked, "What do you need, Vixen?!"

Rose replied, "Salt, I was miming salt! Salt! I need something salty!"

Donna asked, "What about this?" She showed her a brown bag.

Rose asked, "What is it?"

Donna replied, "Salt!"

Rose shook her head, "That's too salty!"

"Oh, that's too salty!"

Agatha handed her a jar and asked, "What about this?!"

Rose opened the jar and wolfed down the contents again. Donna asked, "What's that?"

Agatha replied, "Anchovies!"

Rose gestured again. Donna asked, "What is it? What else? It's a song? Mammy? Um, I don't know, Camptown Races?"

Rose asked, "Camptown Races?"

Donna said, "All right then, Towering Inferno!"

Rose snapped, "It's a shock! Look! Shock! I need a shock!" She panted, "Blimey, woman, haven't you ever played charades?!" Donna slapped her. Hard. Rose said, "That's not a shock! That's just you, ginger!"

Donna breathed, "Right then. Big shock, coming up!" She grabbed Rose and snogged her. She let her go, and Rose breathed out a cloud of grey smoke. Donna, Agatha and the kitchen staff stared at her, shocked.

Rose wiped her mouth, "Detox! I should do that more often!" Donna gave her a nasty look. "I mean, the, the detox. Not the snogging, never snog me again. I had enough of that with Martha. Surprisingly good kisser, she was." Donna stared raised an eyebrow. "Don't ask."

Agatha asked in disbelief, "Vixen, you are impossible! Who are you?" Rose winked at her before running out the room.

* * *

There was a clap of thunder and lightning. In the manor, the group was having dinner together in the dining room. Rose said, "A terrible day for all of us." She paused. "The Professor struck down, Miss Chandrakala taken cruelly from us... and yet we still take dinner."

Lady Eddison said, "We are British, Dame Vixen. What else must we do?"

Rose went on, "Then someone tried to poison me. Any one of you had the chance to put cyanide in my drink. But it kind of gave me an idea."

The Reverend asked, "And what would that be?"

Rose replied slyly, "Well... poison." She smiled sweetly. "Bon appetite!" Donna spat her soup out as Rose got suspicious looks from everyone. "I've laced the soup with pepper."

As everyone sighed in relief, the Colonel said, "Ah, I thought it was jolly spicy."

Rose said, "But the active ingredient of pepper is piperine. Traditionally used as an insecticide." They all stared at each other, confused. "So, anyone got the shivers?" There was a strike of lightning and the window was blown violently open, the candles blew out and the room went dark.

The Colonel asked, "What the deuce is that!?"

Rose hissed, "Shh, listen!" They all listened and heard a waspy buzz.

Lady Eddison gasped, looking around, "No, it can't be..." There was another strike of lightning.

Agatha stood and commanded, "Show yourself, demon!"

Rose ordered as they all began to move, "Nobody move! No, don't, stay where you are!" The Vespiform showed itself. "Out, out, out, out!"

They spread out and Rose, pushing Agatha in front of her, ended up in a small room together with Donna and Greeves. "Not you, Agatha. You've got a long, long life to live yet." She took a sword from a wall decoration.

Donna said, "Well, we know the butler didn't do it!"

Rose asked, running back, "Then who did?"

The lights came on and they found that most of the people didn't leave the dining room. Robina was sitting in astonishment, gasping, the Colonel was topsy-turvy on his wheelchair, Lady Eddison was at the head of the table, Davenport was on the ground, and the Reverend was to the side of the room.

Lady Eddison gasped, feeling herself, "My jewellery! The Firestone! It's gone! Stolen..."

Davenport said in horror, "Roger..." Roger was lying with his head in a bowl, a knife in his back. Robina screamed.

Lady Eddison walked over to her son's body shaking her head in disbelief. She hugged him as she talked, crying, "My son... my child!"

* * *

In the drawing room, Agatha sat on the sofa and Rose stood in front of the fireplace, thinking. Donna walked in and sat next to Agatha. She sighed, "That poor footman. Roger's dead and he can't even mourn him. 1926, it's more like the dark ages."

Agatha asked, "Did you enquire after the necklace?"

Donna replied, "Lady Eddison bought it back from India. It's worth thousands."

Rose pondered darkly, eyes blazing, "This thing can sting, it can fly. It could wipe us all out in seconds, why is it playing this game?"

Agatha mused, "Every murder is essentially the same. They are committed because somebody wants something."

Rose asked, "Yeah, but what does a Vespiform want?"

Agatha scoffed, "Vixen, stop it. The murderer is as human as you or I."

Rose exclaimed in sudden realisation, "You're right!" She walked over and knelt next to Agatha. "I've been so caught up with giant wasps that I've forgotten. You're the expert!"

Agatha protested, "I'm not, I've told you! I'm just a... purveyor of nonsense."

Rose said, "No, no! Because plenty of people write detective stories, but yours are the best! And why? Why are you so good, Agatha Christie? Because you understand! You've lived... you've fought... you've had your heart broken. You know about people... their passions, their hope, and despair, and anger. All of those tiny, huge things, that can turn the most ordinary person into a killer. Just think, Agatha! If anyone can solve this... it's you!"

* * *

Everyone gathered in the drawing room. Rose was standing in front of the group. She said, "I've called you here on this endless night, because we have a murderer in our midst. And when it comes to detection, there's none finer. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you... Agatha Christie!"

Rose took a seat next to Donna as Agatha took Rose's spot and said, "This is a crooked house. A house of secrets. To understand the solution, we must examine them all. Starting with you..." Agatha paused, looking in the direction of Lady Edison, but then turned to Robina. "...Miss Redmond."

Robina said, shifting nervously, "But I'm innocent, surely?"

Agatha said, "You've never met these people and these people have never met you. I think the real Robina Redmond never left London, you're impersonating her!"

Robina scoffed, "How silly! What proof do you have?"

Agatha said, "You said you went to the _toilet_..."

Donna said, "Oh, I know this. If she was really posh, she'd say 'loo'."

Agatha reached down to the coffee table and lifted up the Unicorn's box. She said, "Earlier today, Miss Noble and I found this on the lawn. Right beneath your bathroom window. You must have heard that Miss Noble was searching the bedrooms, so you panicked. You ran upstairs and disposed of the evidence."

Robina said calmly, placing her wine back down, "I've never seen that thing before in my life."

Lady Eddison asked, "What's inside it?"

Agatha opened the box to reveal its contents and said, "The tools of your trade, Miss Redmond. Or should I say... the Unicorn!" Everyone gasped and stared at Robina, shocked. "You came to this house with one sole intention. To steal the Firestone!"

Robina looked Agatha closely in the eye, before getting up from her seat. Her voice, her accent, her whole attitude changed as she said in a cockney accent, "Oh, alright then. It's a fair cop. Yes, I'm the bleedin' Unicorn. Ever so nice to meet you, I don't think. I took my chance in the dark and napped it. Go on then, you knobs. Arrest me, sling me in jail!" She pulled out the Firestone from inside her dress and tossed it to Rose.

Donna asked with her mouth full of nuts, "So, is she the murderer?"

Robina sneered, leaning on the Colonel's chair, "Don't be so thick. I might be a thief, but I ain't no killer."

Agatha said, "Quite. There are darker motives at work. And in examining this household, we come to you..." Agatha eyed Lady Eddison again, but then turned away. "Colonel!"

The Colonel said, "Damn it, woman! You with your perspicacity! You've rumbled me." He stood up from his wheelchair.

Lady Eddison gasped, "Hugh, you can walk! But why!?"

The Colonel said, "My darling, how else could I be certain of keeping you by my side?"

"I don't understand..."

The Colonel explained, "You're still a beautiful woman, Clemency. Sooner or later some chap will turn your head. I couldn't bear that. Staying in the chair was the only way I could be certain of keeping you." He turned to Agatha. "Confound it, Mrs Christie, how did you discover the truth?"

Agatha replied awkwardly, "Um, actually I had no idea. I was just going to say you're completely innocent."

"Oh..."

"Sorry!"

The Colonel asked, "Well, well shall I sit down then?"

Agatha said, "Yeah, I think you better had." He sat down and Lady Eddison held his hand.

Donna asked, "So he's not the murderer?"

Agatha replied, "Indeed, not. To find the truth let's return to this." She took the Firestone from Rose. "Far more than the Unicorn's object of desire. The Firestone has quite a history. Lady Eddison."

Lady Eddison said, shocked, "I've done nothing!"

Agatha said, "You brought it back from India, did you not? Before you met the Colonel. You came home with malaria, and confined yourself to this house for six months, in a room that has been kept locked ever since, which I rather think means..."

Lady Eddison begged, "Stop, please."

Agatha said, "I'm so sorry. But you had fallen pregnant in India. Unmarried and ashamed, you hurried back to England with your confidante, a young maid later to become housekeeper Miss Chandrakala."

The Colonel asked, "Clemency, is this true?"

Lady Eddison said tearfully, "My poor baby. I had to give him away. The shame of it."

The Colonel said, "But you never said a word..."

Lady Eddison replied, "I had no choice. Imagine the scandal. The family name! I'm British, I carry on."

Rose murmured, "And it was no ordinary pregnancy, was it?"

Lady Eddison glared at her asked, "How can you know that?"

Rose inhaled sharply and turned to Agatha. She said, "'Scuse me Agatha, this is my territory." Rose turned to Lady Eddison. "But when you heard that buzzing sound in the dining room, you said "It can't be." Why did you say that?"

Lady Eddison whispered, "You'd never believe it."

Agatha said, "Dame Vixen has opened my mind to believe many things."

Lady Eddison told her story, "It was forty years ago, in the heat of Delhi, late one night. I was alone. And that's when I saw it, a dazzling light in the sky. The next day, he came to the house. Christopher, the most handsome man I'd ever seen. Our love blazed like a wildfire. I held nothing back. And in return... he showed me the incredible truth about himself. He'd made himself human, to learn about us. This was his true shape. I loved him so much, it didn't matter. But he was stolen from me. 1885, the year of the great monsoon. The river Jumna rose up and broke its banks. He was taken at the flood. But Christopher left me a parting gift, a jewel like no other. I wore it always, part of me never forgot. I kept it close. Always."

Robina scorned, "Just like a man, flashes his family jewels, and you end up with a bun in the oven!"

Agatha said, "A 'poor little child'. Forty years ago, Miss Chandrakala took that newborn babe to an orphanage. But Professor Peach worked it out. He found the birth certificate."

Donna said, "Oh, that's maiden! Maiden name!"

"Precisely."

Donna asked, "So, she killed him?"

Lady Eddison snapped, "I did not!"

Agatha said, "Miss Chandrakala feared that the Professor had unearthed your secret. She was coming to warn you."

Donna asked, "So, she killed her?"

Lady Eddison said again, "I did not!"

Agatha said, "Lady Eddison," She paused, "is innocent. Because at this point... Vixen!"

Rose stood from her seat and took Agatha's place. She said, "Thank you, Agatha. At this point, when we consider the lies and the secrets, and the key to these events, then we have to consider... it was you, Donna Noble!" She pointed to Donna who was staring at her in shock.

Donna swallowed her mouthful of nuts and asked, "What!? Who did I kill?"

Rose replied, trying to keep a straight face, "No, but you said it, all along. The vital clue. This whole thing is being acted out like a murder mystery. Which means..." She pointed to Agatha. "It was you, Agatha Christie!"

Agatha said, astounded, "I beg your pardon, miss!"

Donna asked, "So, she killed them?"

Rose replied, "No! But she wrote! She wrote those brilliant, clever books. And who's her greatest admirer? The moving finger points at you... Lady Eddison!"

Lady Eddison begged, "Don't, leave me alone!"

Donna asked, "So, she did kill them?"

Rose replied, sighing in exasperation, "No, Donna! Course not. But just think, last Thursday night, what were you doing?"

Lady Eddison replied, "I was... I was in the library. I was reading my favourite Agatha Christie, thinking about her plots, and how clever she must be. How is that relevant?"

Rose asked, "Just think. What else happened on Thursday night?"

She looked at Reverend Golightly who stared back, confused, and asked, "I'm sorry?"

Rose said, "You said on the lawn, this afternoon. Last Thursday night, those boys broke into your church."

The Reverend replied, "That's correct. They did. I discovered the two of them. Thieves in the night, I was most perturbed. But, I apprehended them."

Rose asked, "Really? A man of God against two strong lads? A man in his forties? Or, should I say... forty years old, exactly?"

Lady Eddison gasped, "Oh my god!"

Rose asked, "Lady Eddison, your child, how old would he be now?"

Lady Eddison replied, "Forty, he's forty!"

Rose said quietly, "Your child has come home."

The Reverend scoffed, "This is poppycock!"

Rose asked sarcastically, "Oh, really? You said you were taught by the Christian Fathers. Meaning, you were raised in an orphanage."

Lady Eddison said, "My son... can it be?"

Rose went on, "You found those thieves, Reverend, and you got angry! A proper, deep anger, for the first time in your life, and it broke the genetic lock! You realized your inheritance. After all these years, you knew who you were."

The Reverend said, "What nonsense is this?"

Rose snatched the Firestone off Agatha. "And then it all kicks off, cos this isn't just jewel. It's a Vespiform telepathic recorder! It's part of you, your brain, your very essence. When you activated, so did the Firestone. It beamed your full identity directly into your mind. And, at the same time, it absorbed the works of Agatha Christie, directly from Lady Eddison. It all became part of you. Mechanics of those novels formed a template in your brain. You've killed, in this pattern, because that's what you think the world is. Turns out, we are in the middle of a murder mystery. One of yours, Dame Agatha!"

Agatha asked, "Dame?"

Rose muttered, "Oh, bugger." She turned to Agatha. "Sorry, not yet."

Donna asked, "So he killed them? Yes? Definitely?"

Rose fixed her jaw and replied tightly, glaring at the Reverend, "Yes."

The Reverend said nervously, "Well... this has certainly been a most entertaining evening." Everyone stared at him. "Really, you can't believe any of this surely, Lady Edizzzz..."

The Rose asked, "Lady who?"

Reverend repeated, struggling, "Lady Edizzzzzon..."

Rose asked sarcastically, "Little bit of buzzing there, Vicar?"

The Reverend snapped, "Don't make me angry!" He rose from his seat and stood up in front of the group.

Rose asked, riling the Reverend up, "Why? What happens then?"

The Reverend snapped, "Damn it! You humanzzzz! Worshipping your tribal sky godzzz! I am so much more! That night, the universe exploded in my mind!" The others got up quickly and ran to the back of the room. "I wanted to take what wazzz mine. And you, Agatha Christie, with your railway station bookstall romancezzzzz... What'zzzzz to stop me killing you?"

Lady Eddison gasped, reaching out towards him, "Oh, my dear god. My child!"

Purple light surrounded the Reverend while he transformed into the Vespiform. "What'zzzz to stop me killing you all?" Fully transformed, he flew at the people.

Lady Eddison sobbed, "Forgive me!"

The Colonel called frantically, "No, no, Clemency, come back! Keep away, keep away my darling!" He pulled her away from the Vespiform. They backed into a corner with Greeves and Robina.

Agatha declared, holding up the Firestone, "No! No more murder! If my imagination made you kill, then my imagination will find a way to stop you, foul creature!" She ran out, Rose, Donna and the Vespiform following her.

Donna said to Rose, "Wait! Now it's chasing us!" The two got out of the manor and shut the door behind them.

Agatha drove up in one of the vintage cars and beeped a horn at them. The Vespiform broke through the door as Agatha called, "Over here! Come and get me, Reverend!"

Rose asked, "Agatha, what are you doing?"

Agatha said, "If I started this, Vixen, then I must stop it!" She drove away and Rose and Donna ran towards the other car.

The Vespiform hesitated for a second, then flew off after Agatha. Rose said, trying to start the car, "Come on!"

Donna asked, "D'you even know how to drive?"

Rose stopped and looked at Donna incredulously. "808 years. You think I don't know how to drive a car?"

"Just drive, will you?!" Rose and Donna followed Agatha with the other car, probably breaking speed limits to catch up. And in that moment, Donna realized that Rose drove a car as badly as she drove the TARDIS.

Donna said, "You said this is the night Agatha Christie loses her memory."

Rose said, turning sharply and sending them to the side, "Time is in flux, Donna! For all we know, this is the night Agatha Christie loses her life and history gets changed."

Donna asked, "But where's she going?"

Rose noticed a sign and replied, "The Lake! She's heading for the lake. What's she doing?"

The cars stopped at the Silent Pool Lake, Agatha got out and held up the Firestone, which was engulfed in purple glow. She said, "Here I am! The honey in the trap. Come to me, Vespiform..."

Donna exclaimed, "She's controlling it!"

Rose said, "Its mind is based on her thought processes. They're linked!"

Rose and Donna ran to stand beside Agatha, who said, "Quite so, Vixen! If I die, then this creature might die with me."

Rose stepped in front of Agatha and faced the Vespiform. She said in a commanding voice, "Don't hurt her! You're not meant to be like this. You've got the wrong template in your mind."

Donna breathed, "It's not listening." She snatched the Firestone off Agatha and threw it into the lake, the Vespiform chasing after it, drowning in a purple glow. The three of them looked down at the lake in sorrow. Donna asked softly, "How d'you kill a wasp? Drown it. Just like his father."

Rose scolded her, "Donna, that thing couldn't help itself." Ever since she became a Time Lord again, she was against killing any creature if she had a chance of helping it.

Donna said defensively, "Neither could I!"

Agatha said, "Death comes as the end... and justice is served."

Rose muttered, "Murder at the Vicar's rage." Donna stared at her. "Needs a bit of work?" Donna nodded and mouthed, 'yeah'.

Agatha said, turning to Rose, "Just one mystery left, Vixen. Who exactly are you?" Rose took a deep breath to answer, but Agatha suddenly collapsed, yelling in pain.

Rose said, laying Agatha on the ground, "It's the Firestone! It's part of the Vespiform's mind. It's dying and it's connected to Agatha!" A purple glow engulfed Agatha, but then it stopped and she rested silently with her eyes shut. "He let her go. Right at the end, the Vespiform chose to save someone's life."

Donna asked, "Is she alright, though?"

Rose smacked her head, "Oh, of course! The amnesia! Wiped her mind of everything that happened. The wasp, the murders..."

Donna realized something and said, "And us! She'll forget about us."

Rose grinned, "Yeah, but we've solved another riddle. The mystery of Agatha Christie. And tomorrow morning, her car gets found by the side of the lake. A few days later, she turns up in hotel at Harrogate, with no idea of what just happened. No-one'll ever know."

* * *

Agatha stood at the Harrogate Hotel entrance, looking at Rose and Donna in confusion ...then she slowly walked into the hotel. Donna asked, "Lady Eddison, the Colonel, and all the staff... what about them?"

Rose replied, "Shameful story. They'd never talk of it." Donna looked at her confusedly. "Too British. While the Unicorn does a bunk, back to London town. She could never even say she was there."

Donna asked, "But, what happens to Agatha?"

Rose replied, "Oh, great life! Met another man, married again. Saw the world. Wrote and wrote and wrote. Up until she died in '76. Lived up to er 80s, I'd say that's amazing."

Donna sighed, "She never thought her books were any good, though. And she must have spent all those years wondering."

They got into the TARDIS and Rose said, "Thing is, I don't think she ever quite forgot. Great mind like that, some of the details kept bleeding through. All the stuff her imagination could use. Like, Miss Marple!"

Donna chuckled, "I should have made her sign a contract."

Rose said, "And, where is it, where is it, hold on..." She lifted up a piece of the TARDIS floor and got out a chest. "Here we go. C..." She opened the chest and rummaged the contents. "That is, C for Cybermen," She threw aside a Cyberman chest plate, "C for Carrionites, Oh, for the love of God, stop screaming, it's been four years." She discarded the Carrionite globe too, then did the same with the head of a stone statue, "and..." She fished out a book, "Christie, Agatha!" She showed it to Donna. It was "Death in the Clouds", with a giant wasp on the cover. "Take a look at that."

Donna smiled, surprised, "She did remember!"

Rose said, "Somewhere in the back of her mind, it all lingered. And that's not all. Look at the copyright page."

She handed the book to Donna, who examined the copyright page, "Facsimile edition, published in the year... five billion?!" Donna looked at Rose in shock.

Rose said, "People never stop reading them. She is the bestselling novelist, of all time."

Donna sighed sadly, "But she never knew."

Rose smiled comfortingly, putting a hand on Donna's shoulder, "No one knows how they're gonna be remembered. All we can do is hope for the best. Maybe that's what kept her writing. Same thing keeps me travelling. Onwards?"

Donna smiled back, "Onwards!" She watched the TARDIS console happily as Rose danced around it, flipping levers.

* * *

Finally. Done. Next chappy: Silence in the library. Please review.


	23. Silence in the Library

Chapter 23: Silence in the Library

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

* * *

Rose said, "Books! People never really stop loving books." The TARDIS had materialized in a large hall. There was light streaming in from windows above. It was empty of people. "51st century." She strode across room. "By now you've got holovids, direct-to-brain downloads, fiction mist. But you need the smell." She turned to Donna who was walking next to her, bored. "The smell of books, Donna. Deep breath." She opened a door.

They entered a large, columned area and walked down the steps to a balcony that overlooked the rest of the library. "The Library. So big, it doesn't need a name, just a great big capital 'the'."

Donna said, now in awe, "It's like a city!"

Rose replied, "It's a world, literally a world. The whole core of the planet is the index computer, the biggest hard drive ever. And up here, every book ever written. Jeffrey Archer, Bridget Jones, Monty Python's Big Red Book. Brand new editions specially printed. We're near the equator, so..." She licked her finger and held it up in the air like testing the wind. "This must be biographies! I love biographies."

Donna sighed, "Yeah, very "you". Always a death at the end."

Rose grinned, "You need a good death. Without death there'd only be comedies, now that's just sad, really." Donna lifted a book and Rose snatched it from her before she could open it. "Oi! Spoilers!"

Donna asked, "What?"

Rose tossed the book aside, "These books are from your future. You don't want to read ahead and spoil the surprises. Like peeking at the end."

Donna sighed again, "Isn't travelling with you one big spoiler?"

Rose said sheepishly, "I try to keep you away from major plot developments...which, frankly, I seem very bad at, cos you know what? This is the biggest library in the universe...so where is everyone? It's silent."

They looked around not seeing anyone nor hearing anything. Rose took out the sonic screwdriver and went to an information kiosk. Donna asked, reading over her shoulder, "The Library?"

Rose replied, "The planet. The whole planet."

Donna said, "Well...maybe it's a Sunday."

"No. I never land on Sundays. Sundays are boring."

Donna said sarcastically, "Well, maybe everyone's really, really quiet."

Rose muttered, "Yeah, maybe. But they'd still show up on the system."

Donna began, "Vixen…"

Rose asked, "Why are you calling me Vixen?"

"That's your name. Now shut up." Donna sighed, "Vixen, why are we here? Really why?"

Rose replied, shrugging, "Oh, you know, just...passing."

Donna said, "No. Seriously, it was, "Oh, let's hit the beach on a planet a hundred years in the future," then suddenly we're in a library. Why?"

Rose ignored her and said, "That's interesting."

Donna asked, "What?"

"Scanning for lifeforms. If I do a scan for your basic humanoids - you know, your book readers, few limbs and a face - apart from us, I get nothing. Zip. Zilch. Nada. See? Nobody home. But if I widen the parameters to any kind of life..." She tapped the keyboard and the count increased until it read 'Error'. "A million million. It gives up after that. A million million."

Donna said, "But there's nothing here."

Rose whispered, "And not a sound. A million million lifeforms...and silence in The Library."

Donna said again, "But there's no one here. There's just books. I mean, it's not the books, is it? I mean, it can't be the books, can it? I mean, books can't be alive." They looked down at the books in front of them and Rose tentatively reached out a hand, as did Donna.

A voice echoed, "Welcome!" They both jumped back, startled.

Donna pointed behind them and said, "That came from in there."

Rose inhaled sharply, "Yeah." They headed back the way they came.

* * *

As they entered, there was a clicking and whirring sound as a statue by the information booth slowly turned to face them. It beared a female human face and said, "I am Courtesy Node 710/Aqua. Please enjoy The Library and respect the personal access codes of all you fellow readers regardless of species or hygiene taboo."

Donna said, "That face, it looks real."

Rose said, "Yeah. Don't fret too much about it."

Donna asked in shock, "A statue with a real face, though? It's a hologram or something, isn't it?"

Rose replied, "Not exactly, but really, it's...fine."

"Additional. There follows a brief message from the Head Librarian for urgent attention. It has been edited for tone and content by the Felman Lux Automated Decency Filter. Message follows. _"Run. For God's sake, run. Nowhere is safe. The Library has sealed itself. We can't - Oh, they're here. Argh, slarg, snick."_ Message ends. Please switch off your mobile comm. units for the comfort of other readers." The node went silent.

Rose asked, "So that's why we're here? Any other messages, same date stamp?"

The node replied, "One additional message. This message carries a Felman Lux Coherency Warning of 5-0-11."

Rose snapped, "Yeah, yeah. Fine, fine, fine. Just play it."

"Message follows. _'Count the shadows. For God's sake, remember - if you want to live, count the shadows.'_ Message ends."

Rose looked behind her at the empty room and whispered, "Donna..." She pulled Donna closer to her.

Donna asked, "Yeah?"

"Stay out of the shadows." She headed to a different door.

Donna followed and asked, "Why? What's in the shadows?"

* * *

Rose and Donna walked through a room lined high with bookshelves and were dwarfed by them. Donna glared at Rose and said, "So...we weren't just in the neighbourhood."

Rose replied, taking out the psychic paper, "Yeah, I kind of sort of lied a bit. I got a message on the psychic paper." She held it up for Donna to read. "What do you think? Cry for help?"

Donna took it and teased, "Cry for help...with a kiss."

Rose blushed and said, "Oh, we've done all that."

She took it back and Donna asked, "Who's it from?"

Rose replied, "No idea."

"So why did we come here? Why did you..."

Rose suddenly stopped her and whispered, "Donna." The lights behind them switched off systematically one-by-one, heading their way.

Donna asked, "What's happening?"

Rose shouted, "Run!" They ran down the corridor and stopped when they saw a door. Rose banged on it and shook it but it didn't open.

Donna asked, "What, is it locked?"

Rose muttered, "Jammed! The wood's warped!"

Donna said frantically, "Well, sonic it! Use the thingy!"

Rose snapped, "I can't! It's wood!"

"What, and it doesn't do wood?"

Rose said, "Hang on, hang on, hang on." She took out her sonic screwdriver. "If I can vibrate the molecules, fry the bindings, I can shatterline the interface..."

Donna barked, "Oh, get out of the way!" She kicked open the door and they entered a domed reading room.

Donna held the door closed while Rose grabbed a book to fit through the handles. They both turned. Rose grinned, "Oh, hello. I'm the Vixen and this is Donna. Sorry to burst in on you like this. Okay if we stop here for a bit?"

A small, levitating metal sphere dropped to the floor as Donna asked, "What is it?"

The two approached it and Rose said, "Security camera." She kicked it gently then picked it up. "Switched itself off." She used the sonic screwdriver on the camera then sighed, "Nice door skills, Donna."

Donna replied, "Well, you know, boyfriends. Sometimes you need the element of surprise." She turned serious. "What was that? What was after us? I mean, did we just run away from a power cut?"

Rose mumbled, "Possibly."

Donna looked up at the skylight and asked, "Are we safe here?"

Rose replied, "Of course we're safe. There's a little shop. Always loved a little shop, me. And my boyfriend." A flap opened on the camera. "Gotcha!"

A message scrolled across a section of the sphere. It read, 'No, stop it'

Rose said apologetically, "Oh, I'm sorry. I really am." She set it down. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She turned to Donna, "It's alive."

Donna said, "You said it was a security camera."

Rose stood up and said, "It is. It's an alive one." She put away the sonic.

The security camera scrolled, "Others are coming".

Donna asked, "What does it mean, 'others'?" She saw a node and walked over. "Excuse me, what does it mean, 'others'?"

Rose said, "That's barely more than a Speak-Your-Weight machine. It can't help you."

Donna asked, "So why's it got a face?"

The Node, which bore a male face, said, "This flesh aspect was donated by Mark Chambers on the occasion of his death."

Donna, stunned, turned to Rose and gaped, "It's a real face!"

The Node said, "It has been actualised individually for you from the many facial aspects saved to our extensive flesh banks. Please enjoy."

Donna shrieked, "It chose me a dead face it thought I'd like? That statue's got a dead person's face on it!"

Rose explained calmly, "Donna, it's the 51st century. That's basically like donating a park bench."

Donna freaked out and said, backing away, "It's donating a face!"

Rose grabbed her around the waist and pulled her, saying, "Oh, wait! No!"

Donna snapped, "Hands!" She slapped Rose's arms as she released her.

Rose said, "The shadow. Look."

Donna asked, "What about it?"

Rose quoted, "'Count the shadows.'"

Donna said, "One. There, I counted it. One shadow."

Rose whispered, "Yeah, but what's casting it?" They looked about and saw nothing that could possibly cast the shadow. Rose snarled, "Oh! I'm stupid! Look at me; I'm old and stupid! Head's too full of stuff, I need to delete something!" She smacked her head. "Ow!"

The lights in the corridor began to buzz and dim. Donna said, "The power must be going."

Rose said, "This place runs on fission cells. They'll outburn the sun."

Donna asked, "Then why is it dark?"

Rose muttered, "It's not dark."

Donna turned her head and reached for Rose's arm in alarm. "That shadow, it's gone."

Rose swallowed then whispered, "We need to get back to the TARDIS."

Donna asked, "Why?"

"Because that shadow hasn't gone, it's moved."

The Node said and kept repeating, "Reminder: The Library has been breached. Others are coming."

There was a loud blast and a bright light and Rose felt a small tingling in the back of her mind. Six figures in spacesuits entered through the breached door. The first stopped in front of Rose and Donna, then reached to a switch on the helmet. The visor cleared to reveal a smiling woman, who said to Rose, "Hello, sweetie."

Rose growled, "Get out."

"Vixen." The woman sighed in exasperation, as if she'd been dealing with Rose all her life.

Rose went on, eyes glowing in the dark, "All of you, turn around, get back in your rocket and fly away! Tell your grandchildren you came to The Library and lived. They won't believe you."

The leader said, "Pop your helmets, everyone. We got breathers." She removed her helmet, shaking her curly hair loose.

A second woman, who was not so sure, asked, "How do you know they're not androids?"

The curly haired woman replied, "'Cause I've dated androids. They're rubbish."

A stout, balding man was peeved that someone else was there and said, "Who is this? You said we were the only expedition. I paid for exclusives."

"I lied." The woman said. "I'm always lying. Bound to be others."

The man said, "Miss Evangelista, I want to see the contracts." A young, vapid-looking brunette nodded.

The curly haired woman asked, "You came through the north door, yeah? How was that, much damage?"

Rose said to her, "Please, just leave. I'm asking you seriously and properly, just leave… hang on, did you say, 'expedition'?"

The man said, "My expedition. I funded it."

Rose groaned, "Oh, you're not, are you? Tell me you're not archaeologists."

The woman asked, "Got a problem with archaeologists?"

Rose scoffed, "I'm a time traveller. I point and laugh at archaeologists."

The woman smirked. "Ah. Professor River Song, archaeologist."

Rose shook her hand, "River Song, lovely name. We can have tea on Friday." She pushed River toward the door. "As soon as you leave, and you're leaving now, you need to send up a quarantine beacon. Code-wall the planet, the whole planet. Nobody comes here, not ever again. Not one living thing, not here, not ever! Stop right there!" Rose ran to the second woman, who was straying too close to the shadows. "What's your name?"

"Anita."

Rose said, "Anita, stay out of the shadows." She pulled her back. "Not a foot, not a finger in the shadows till you're safely back in your ship. Goes for all of you. Stay in the light! Find a nice bright spot and just stand. If you understand me, look very scared." They looked at her, bemused. "No...a bit more scared than that." Miss Evangelista swallowed, mostly because of Rose's blazing eyes. "Okay, do for now."

Rose walked over to one of the men by the door and asked, "Who are you?"

The man replied, "Uh, Dave."

Rose said, "Okay, Dave..."

Dave said, "Well, Other Dave, because, uh...that's Proper Dave, the pilot. He was the first Dave so when we…"

Rose interrupted him. "Well, Other Dave, the way you came, does it look the same as before?"

Other Dave replied, "Yeah." He looked down the hall. "Oh, it's a bit darker."

Rose asked, "How much darker?"

Other Dave said, "Well, like I could see where we came through just a moment ago. I can't now."

Rose ordered, "Right. Seal up this door. We'll find another way out." She headed back to the centre of the room.

The balding man said, "We're not looking for a way out. Miss Evangelista?"

Miss Evangelista went up to Rose and Donna and said, "I'm Mr Lux's personal...everything." Rose raised an eyebrow. "You need to sign these contracts agreeing that your individual experiences inside The Library are the intellectual property of the Felman Lux Corporation."

Rose said, "Right. Give it here." She took a contract.

Donna nodded. "Yeah." She took another and as one they ripped the contracts in half and threw them away.

Mr Lux said angrily, "My family built this library, I have rights."

River corrected, "You have a mouth that won't stop." She turned to Rose, "You think there's danger here?"

Rose snarled, "Something came to this library and killed everything in it. Killed a whole world. Danger? Nah. Not at all."

River said, "That was 100 years ago. The Library's been silent for 100 years. Whatever came here is long dead."

Rose asked, "Bet your life?"

River whispered, "Always."

There was a whirring sound and Mr Lux asked Other Dave, "What are you doing?"

Other Dave replied, "She said to seal the door."

Rose growled, "Torch!"

She took the torch from Mr Lux and he asked, "You're taking orders from her?"

Rose grinned, "Spooky, isn't it? Most people don't listen." She headed back and shone the torch into the shadows. Donna stood next to her. "Almost every species in the universe has an irrational fear of the dark. But they're wrong-'cause it's not irrational. It's Vashta Nerada."

Donna asked, "What's Vashta Nerada?"

Rose replied, "It's what's in the dark. It's what's always in the dark. Lights! That's what we need, lights!" She tossed the torch to Mr Lux. "You got lights? Form a circle, safe area, big as you can, lights pointing out."

River ordered Anita, "Oi, do as she says."

Mr Lux asked, "You're not listening to this child?"

River said, "Apparently, I am. Anita, unpack the lights. Other Dave, make sure the door is secure then help Anita. Mr Lux, put your helmet back on, block the visor. Proper Dave, find an archive terminal. I want you to access The Library database, see what you can find about what happened 100 years ago. Foxy, you're with me. Step into my office." She walked to a desk with a terminal.

Rose knelt, head sideways on the floor, watching the shadows.

Mr Lux asked, "Professor Song, why am I the only one wearing my helmet?"

River said, "I don't fancy you."

Rose got up and went to help Proper Dave. She said, "Probably I can help you."

River called from across the room, "Foxy, with me I said!"

As Donna stared at Rose pointedly as she pointed at herself and asked, "Oh, I'm Foxy?"

Donna replied like it was obvious, "Yes. Ooh, that came out a bit quick. You're name's Vixen isn't it?"

Rose asked, "Foxy?"

Donna replied, "Vixen equals female fox."

Rose asked again, "But, Foxy?"

"Meh."

Rose walked over to River, talking to the others as she did, "Don't let your shadows cross! Seriously, don't even let them touch! Any of them could be infected."

Other Dave asked, "How could a shadow be infected?"

* * *

River was unpacking and Rose watched before clearing her throat. River said, "Thanks."

Rose asked, "For what?"

River replied, "The usual. For coming when I call."

Rose asked, "That was you?"

River chuckled, "You're doing a very good job, acting like you don't know me. I'm assuming there's a reason." She thumbed through a small diary.

Rose blinked and said, "A fairly good one, actually."

River said, "Okay, shall we do diaries, then? Where are we this time? Going by your face, I'd say it's early days for you, yeah? So, um... 'Crash of the Byzantium', have we done that yet?" Rose just stared. "Obviously ringing no bells." She flipped through the diary whose cover resembled the TARDIS. "All right, um...oh... 'picnic at Asgard'. Have we done Asgard yet?" No response and River sighed, "Obviously not. Blimey, very early days, then." She muttered under her breath so Rose couldn't hear. "Huh, family of a time traveller - never knew it could be such hard work. Um..." She looked at Rose and whispered, "Look at you. You're young."

Rose grinned, "I'm really not, you know."

River said, "No, but you are." She put a hand to the side of Rose's face, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Your eyes... You're younger than I've ever seen you."

Rose asked, "You've seen me before, then?"

River said, "Vixen...please tell me you know who I am."

Rose asked apologetically, "I'm sorry. Who are you?"

River gasped and removed her hand. There was a ringing sound and Rose stood up. Proper Dave called, "Sorry, that was me. Trying to get through into the security protocols. I seem to have set something off. What is that? Is that an alarm?"

Donna said as Rose came over to stand by her, "Vixen, that sounds like-"

Rose replied, "It is. It's a phone."

Proper Dave was at a terminal. He said, "I'm trying to call up the data core but it's not responding, just that noise."

Rose crossed the room followed by Donna and the others. Donna said, "But it's a phone."

Rose said, "Let me try something." She took over. The computer read "Access Denied". Rose said, "Okay, doesn't like that. Let's try something else." There was static on the screen. "Okay, here it comes." There was static on the TV before a little girl's face appeared on the screen. Rose smiled, "Hello."

The girl replied, _"Hello. Are you in my television?"_

Rose replied, "Well...no, I'm-I'm sort of in space. Um, I was trying to call up the data core triple-grid security processor."

The girl asked, _"Would you like to speak to my dad?"_

Rose smiled kindly, "Dad or your mum. That'd be lovely."

The girl hesitated and said, _"I know you. You were in my library."_

Rose asked, "Your library?"

" _The Library's never been on television before. What have you done?"_

Rose said, "Um, well, um...I just...rerouted the interface-" She jerked back from the terminal as it suddenly lost the connection.

River asked, "What happened? Who was that?"

Rose tried to reconnect but the screen read "Access Denied". She kept tapping away at the keyboard with little luck. She ordered, "Keep working on those lights! We need lights!" She ran to a monitor at the desk.

River said, "You heard her, people. Let there be light."

At the other monitor, Rose's eye wandered to River's diary resting beside it. She came up behind Rose just as she picked it up. River took it and said, "Sorry. You're not allowed to see inside the book. It's against the rules."

Rose asked, "What rules?"

River replied sadly, "Your rules." She walked away and Donna watched the exchange somehow knowing there was more going on than was being said.

* * *

Rose continued to work on reaching the data core. Books began flying off the shelves and across the room. Rose looked up in shock and asked, "What's that? I didn't do that. Did you do that?"

Proper Dave replied, "Not me."

The screen in front of Rose now read "CAL - Access Denied". She asked, "What's "CAL"?" Miss Evangelista whimpered as the others simply watched the books in amazement.

When the books stopped, Donna walked over to her. Rose saw them talking and more books clattered as Miss Evangelista whimpered again.

River asked, "What's causing that? Is it the little girl?"

Rose asked, "Who is the little girl? What's she got to do with this place?"

* * *

Rose sat on the desk and asked, "How does the data core work? What's the principle? What's CAL?"

River said, "Ask Mr Lux."

Rose turned to Mr Lux and said, "CAL. What is it?"

Mr Lux said, "I'm sorry. You didn't sign your personal experience contracts."

Rose jumped down from desk and growled, "Mr Lux, right now, you're in more danger than you've ever been in your whole life. And you're protecting a patent?"

Mr Lux said, "I'm protecting my family's pride."

"Funny thing, Mr Lux, I don't wanna see everyone in this room dead because some idiot thinks his pride is more important."

River asked, "Then why didn't you sign his contract?" Rose stared at her. "I didn't either. I'm getting worse than you."

Rose said, "Okay, okay. Let's start it again. What happened here? On this exact day 100 years ago, what physically happened?"

River replied, "There was a message from The Library. Just one. 'The lights are going out.' Then the computer sealed the planet, and there was nothing for 100 years."

Mr Lux said, "It's taken three generations of my family just to decode the seals and get back here."

Miss Evangelista called, "Um, excuse me."

Mr Lux snapped, "Not just now."

River said, "There was one other thing in the last message."

Mr Lux barked, "That's confidential."

River said to Mr Lux, "I trust this woman with my life... with everything."

Mr Lux scoffed, "You've only just met her.

River said, "Nope. She's only just met me."

With a look at Donna, Rose went to River to see what she had to show her as Miss Evangelista called, "Um, this might be important actually."

Mr Lux said sternly, "In a moment."

River showed Rose the data file and said, "This is a data extract that came with the message."

Rose read, "'4022 saved. No survivors.'"

River said, "4022, that's the exact number of people who were in the library when the planet was sealed."

Donna asked, "But how can 4022 people be saved if there were no survivors?"

River replied, "That's what we're here to find out."

Mr Lux said, "So far what we haven't found are any bodies." Everyone heard a scream and ran through a passage, Rose leading the way.

* * *

They found a skeleton stripped of flesh and Rose said, "Everybody careful. Stay in the light."

Proper Dave said, "You keep saying that. I don't see the point."

Rose asked, "Who screamed?"

Proper Dave replied, "Miss Evangelista."

"Where is she?"

River spoke into the comms, "Miss Evangelista, please state your current," She stopped when she heard the echo. Rose pointed the beam of her torch to the suit on the skeleton. River walked to the skeleton and knelt. "Please state your current...position." She pulled the broken collar to reveal the green lights of the comm. device. "It's her, It's Miss Evangelista."

Anita said, "We heard her scream a few seconds ago. What could do that to a person in a few seconds?"

Rose snarled, "It took less than a few seconds."

Anita asked, "What did?"

Miss Evangelista said over the comm., "Hello?"

River said hesitantly, "I'm sorry, everyone. This isn't going to be pleasant. She's ghosting."

Donna asked, "She's what?"

Miss Evangelista said, "Hello? Excuse me. I-I'm sorry, hello? Excuse me."

Donna stammered, "That's-that's her. That's Miss Evangelista."

Proper Dave said, "I don't wanna sound horrible, but couldn't we just...you know,"

River snapped, "This is her last moment...no we can't. A little respect, thank you."

Miss Evangelista asked, "Sorry, where am I? Excuse me."

Donna said, still grasping the subject, "But that's Miss Evangelista."

River said, "It's a data ghost. She'll be gone in a moment." She spoke into the comm. "Miss Evangelista, you're fine. Just relax; we'll be with you presently."

Donna asked Rose, "What's a data ghost?"

Rose replied, linking her arm with Donna's to comfort her, "There's a neural relay in the communicator, like you send thought mail. That's it there, those green lights. Sometimes it can hold an impression of a living consciousness for a short time after death. Like an after-image."

Anita said, "My father lasted a day. Kept talking about his shoelaces."

Donna whispered, "She's in there."

Miss Evangelista said, "I can't see. I can't...Where am I?"

Proper Dave said, "She's just brainwaves now. Pattern won't hold for long."

Donna said, "She's conscious. She's thinking."

Miss Evangelista continued, "I can't see. I can't...I don't know what I'm thinking."

Rose said, "She's a footprint on the beach and the tide's coming in."

Miss Evangelista asked, "Where's that woman? The nice woman...is she there?"

Mr Lux asked, "What woman?"

Donna said quietly, "She means...I think, she means me."

Miss Evangelista asked again, "Is she there?"

River said into the comm., "Yes, she's here. Hang on." She pressed a button putting it on speaker for Donna. "Go ahead. She can hear you."

Miss Evangelista asked, "Hello, are you there?"

Donna gasped and shook her head. Rose whispered, "Help her."

Donna whimpered, "Vixen, she's dead."

Rose whispered again, "Yeah, help her."

Miss Evangelista asked, "Hello? Is that the nice woman?"

Donna stepped forward as Rose let her go, "Yeah. Hello. Yeah, I'm-I'm here. You okay?"

Miss Evangelista said, "What I said before, about being stupid, don't tell the others. They'll only laugh."

Donna said, "'Course I won't. 'Course I won't tell them."

"Don't tell the others. They'll only laugh."

Donna said again, on the verge of tears, "I won't tell them. I said I won't."

Miss Evangelista repeated over the comm., "Don't tell the others. They'll only laugh."

"I'm not going to tell them."

The indicator lights of the neural relay began to flash. "Don't tell the others. They'll only laugh."

River said, "She's looping now. The pattern's degrading."

Miss Evangelista said, "I can't think. I...don't know...I...I...I...Ice cream. Ice cream. Ice cream. Ice cream. Ice cream."

River said, "Does anybody mind if I..." She stepped forward and turned off the relay.

Donna buried her head in Rose's shoulder and said tearfully, "That was...that was horrible. That was the most horrible thing I've ever seen." Rose rubbed her friend's back comfortingly.

River said, "No..." She held Miss Evangelista's comm. "...just a freak of technology. But whatever did this to her, whatever killed her, I'd like a word with that."

Rose growled, "I'll introduce you." She pulled away from Donna and left the room as the others followed with a last look at Miss Evangelista's skeleton.

* * *

Rose ran in casting her torch about and said, "I'm gonna need a packed lunch."

River said, "Hang on." She went to her pack as Rose knelt beside River.

Rose asked, "What's in that book?"

River replied, "Spoilers."

Rose asked, "Who are you?"

"Professor River Song, University of-"

Rose said, "To me. Who are you to me?"

River sighed, "Again... spoilers." She held out a metal box with food inside. "Chicken and a bit of salad. Knock yourself out."

Rose took the box and grinned, "Right, you lot! Let's all meet the Vashta Nerada."

Rose was on her knees using the sonic screwdriver to test the shadows. River was watching her with love only a sister could have. Donna was next to her. River asked, "You travel with her, don't you? The Vixen, you travel with her."

Donna asked, "What of it?"

Rose asked, "Proper Dave, can you move a bit?"

Proper Dave asked, "Why?"

Rose replied, "Just… Over there by the water cooler." Proper Dave reluctantly moved out of Rose's way. She continued testing the shadows.

Donna asked River, "You know her, don't you?"

River sighed, "Oh, God, do I know that woman. We go way back, that girl and me...just not this far back."

Donna asked, confused, "I'm sorry, what?"

River replied, "She hasn't met me yet. I sent her a message but it went wrong. It arrived too early. This is the Vixen in the days before she knew me. And she looks at me...she looks right through me, and it shouldn't kill me, but it does."

Donna snapped, "What are you talking about? Are you talking rubbish? Do you know her or don't you?"

Rose called, "Donna! Quiet, I'm working."

Donna looked down sheepishly. "Sorry."

River looked at Donna, shocked, and said, "Donna. You're Donna, Donna Noble."

Donna said, "Yeah. Why?"

River said, "I do know the Vixen, but in the future, her personal future."

Donna asked, "So why don't you know me? Where am I in the future?"

River was stopped from answering as Rose called out, "Okay, got a live one!" She got up and faced the others. "That's not darkness down those corridors. This... is not a shadow. It's a swarm..." She picked up the lunch. "...a man-eating swarm." She threw a chicken leg at the shadow and it was stripped of flesh before it hit the floor. "They're piranhas of the air. The Vashta Nerada. Literally 'the shadows that melt the flesh.' Most planets will have them but usually in small clusters. I've never seen an infestation on this scale-or as aggressive."

Donna asked, "What do you mean, 'most planets'? Not Earth."

Rose replied, moving back toward her, "Mmm, Earth and a billion other worlds. Where there's meat, there's Vashta Nerada. You can see them sometimes if you look. Dust in sunbeams."

Donna said, "If they were on Earth, we'd know."

Rose replied, "Nah. Normally they live on road kill. But sometimes people go missing. Not everyone comes back out of the dark."

River asked, "Every shadow?"

Rose replied, "No, but any shadow."

River asked, "So what do we do?"

Rose said in a grim voice, "Daleks, aim for the eyestalk. Sontarans, back of the neck. Vashta Nerada...run. Just run."

River asked, "Run? Run where?"

Rose inhaled sharply, "This is an index point. There must be an exit teleport somewhere."

Mr Lux said, "Don't look at me. I haven't memorised the schematics."

Donna spoke up, "Vixen, the little shop. They always make you go through the little shop on the way out so they can sell you stuff."

Rose ran to the door of the shop and peered inside. She grinned, "You're right, Donna. Brilliant! That's why I like the little shop."

Proper Dave said, "Okay, let's move it."

Rose looked to him and said quietly, "Actually, Proper Dave, can you stay where you are for a moment?"

Proper Dave asked, "Why?"

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. But you've got two shadows." They all looked down and saw one shadow behind Proper Dave and one at his side. "It's how they hunt. They latch onto a food source and keep it fresh."

Proper Dave asked, "What do I do?"

Rose said, "You stay absolutely still, like there's a wasp in the room. Like there's a million wasps."

River said, "We're not leaving you, Dave."

Rose said, "'Course we're not leaving you. Where's your helmet? Don't point, just tell me."

Proper Dave said, "On the floor by my bag."

Anita went to pick it up. Rose warned, "Don't cross his shadow!" Anita picked up the helmet and handed it to Rose. "Thanks. Now, the rest of you, helmets back on and sealed up." She put on Proper Dave's helmet for him. "We'll need everything we've got."

Rose moved back as Donna said, "But Vixen, we've haven't got any helmets."

Rose replied, "Yeah, but we're safe anyway."

Donna asked, "How are we safe?"

Rose answered quietly, "We're not. You are, Donna." Donna looked at her in confusion. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, ever. I'm not going to lose you. I promise." Donna nodded and grasped Rose's hand. "Professor, anything I can do with this suit?"

Mr Lux asked, "What good are the damn suits? Miss Evangelista was wearing a suit. There was nothing left."

River said, "We can increase the mesh density. Dial it up to 400%. Make it a tougher meal."

Rose let go of Donna's hand, took out her sonic screwdriver and used it on Proper Dave's suit. She said, "800%. Pass it on."

She held out the sonic screwdriver to River, who said, "Gotcha!" She held up her own.

Rose asked, "What's that?" River replied, "It's a screwdriver."

"It's sonic."

"Yeah, I know. Snap!"

She changed the settings on the others' suits as Rose grabbed Donna's hand, "With me! Come on!"

* * *

Rose pulled Donna into the shop. She let go as she went to the teleport controls. Donna looked at the countertop and asked, "What are we doing? We shopping? Is it a good time to shop?"

Rose pushed her towards the teleport and said gently, "No talking, just moving. Try it. Right. Stand there in the middle. It's a teleport. Stand in the middle." She worked the controls. "Can't send the others, the TARDIS won't recognize them."

Donna asked, "What're you doing?"

Rose said, "You don't have a suit, you're not safe!"

Donna argued, "You don't have a suit, so you're in as much danger as I am and I'm not leaving you!"

Rose sighed, "Let me explain…"

Donna asked in a small voice, "Vixen, tell me the truth, what are you doing?"

Rose said, "I promised you that I would keep you safe, Donna. And I'm fulfilling that promise." She pressed a button on the control panel and Donna disappeared.

River called from the other room, "Vixen!"

Rose ran out and asked, "Where did it go?"

Proper Dave said, "It's just gone. I looked 'round, one shadow. See?"

River asked, "Does this mean we can leave? I don't want to hang around here."

Mr Lux sneered, "I don't know why we're still here. We can leave her, can't we? I mean, no offence..."

River snapped, "Shut up, Mr Lux."

Rose asked, "Did you feel anything, like an energy transfer? Anything at all?"

Proper Dave replied, "No. No, but look, i-it's gone." He began to turn around.

Rose said, "Stop there. Stop, stop, stop there. Stop moving! They're never just gone, and they never give up." She got down on her knees and tested the shadows with the sonic screwdriver. "Well, this one's benign."

Proper Dave suddenly asked, "Hey, who turned out the lights?"

Rose looked up at Proper Dave and said, "No one, they're fine."

"No, seriously, turn them back on."

River said, "They are on."

Proper Dave said, "I can't see a ruddy thing."

Rose stood up and commanded, "Dave, turn around."

Proper Dave turned to reveal complete darkness inside his helmet and asked, "What's going on? Why can't I see? Is the power gone? Are we safe here?"

Rose licked her lips and said, "Dave, I want you to stay still, absolutely still." Proper Dave suddenly stiffened. "Dave-Dave? Dave, can you hear me? You all right? Talk to me, Dave."

Proper Dave said, "I'm fine. I'm okay. I'm-I'm fine."

Rose said, "I want you to stay still, absolutely still."

Proper Dave said, "I'm fine. I'm okay. I'm-I'm fine. I can't... Why can't I? I-I can't... Why can't I? I-I can't... Why can't I? I..." The lights on his communicator blinked.

River gasped, "He's gone. He's ghosting."

Mr Lux asked, "Then why is he still standing?"

"Hey, who turned out the lights? Hey, who turned out the lights?"

Rose moved closer to Proper Dave. River warned, "Vixen, don't."

Rose ignored her and said quietly, "Dave, can you hear me?"

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" Proper Dave's hands reached out and he began to choke Rose, forcing her to her knees. Rose looked up at Proper Dave's helmet and could see only a skeleton inside. "Hey, who turned out the lights? Hey, who turned out the lights?"

River snapped, "Excuse me!"

She used her sonic screwdriver on the suit and the creature that was Proper Dave let go of Rose, who scrambled away and ordered, "Back from it! Get back, right back!"

The creature came after them awkwardly like it was just learning to walk. River scoffed, "Doesn't move very fast, does it?"

Rose said, "It's a swarm in a suit. But it's learning." Four shadows spread out from its feet.

Mr Lux asked, "What do we do? What do we do?"

River said, "See that wall behind you? Duck!" She used a sonic blaster on the wall to create an opening.

Rose exclaimed happily, "Squareness gun! First time in my life I've missed a weapon."

River said, "Everybody out! Go, go, go! Move it! Move, move! Move it! Move, move!" They all ran out of the room and River turned to Rose, "You said not every shadow-"

Rose replied, "But any shadow." They looked around for a way out.

'Proper Dave' arrived at the opening. "Hey, who turned out the lights?"

River grabbed Rose's hand and shouted, "Run!" They all ran down the narrow aisle between the shelves.

* * *

Rose used the sonic screwdriver on an overhead lamp. The others tried to catch their breath. Rose muttered, "Trying to boost the power. Light doesn't stop them, but it slows them down."

River asked, "So what's the plan? Do we have a plan?" She pointed her sonic screwdriver at the light and it got brighter.

Rose looked shocked as she whispered, "Your screwdriver... looks exactly like mine."

River nodded, "Yeah. You gave it to me."

Rose scoffed, "I don't give my screwdriver to anyone."

River retorted, "I'm not anyone."

Rose asked, "Who are you?"

River ignored the question and asked, "What's the plan?"

Rose replied, "I teleported Donna back to the TARDIS. If we don't get back there in under five hours, Emergency Programme One will activate."

River said, "Take her home, yeah." She turned to the others. "We need to get a shift on!"

Rose looked at her sonic screwdriver, concerned and said, "She's not there. I should have received a signal. The console signals me if there's a teleport breach."

River said, "Maybe the coordinates have slipped. The equipment here is ancient."

Rose saw a Node and ran up to it. She said, "Donna Noble. There's a Donna Noble somewhere in this library. Do you have the software to locate her?"

The Node swiveled around. It had Donna's face and said, "Donna Noble has left The Library. Donna Noble has been saved."

Rose's hands flew up to cover her mouth as she whispered, horrified, "Donna."

"Donna Noble has left The Library. Donna Noble has been saved."

River asked, "How can it be Donna? How is that possible?"

Rose said, eyes filling with tears, "I promised her. I promised I'd keep her safe."

"Donna Noble has left The Library. Donna Noble has been saved."

Rose murmured, a tear falling down her cheek, "Oh, Donna."

"Donna Noble has left The Library."

'Proper Dave' had found them and he said, "Hey, who turned out the lights?"

River said, "Vixen!" Rose could only stare at Donna's face as the Node kept repeating. River came running back with the others.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?"

"Donna Noble has left The Library. Donna Noble has been saved."

River pulled Rose along and said, "Vixen, we've got to go now!"

Proper Dave lumbered down the aisle and asked, "Hey, who turned out the lights?"

"Donna Noble has left The Library. Donna Noble has been saved."

"Hey, who turned out the lights?"

The group ran down the aisles. "Donna Noble has left The Library. Donna Noble has been saved."

"Hey, who turned out the lights?"

"Donna Noble has left The Library. Donna Noble has been saved."

The group was caught in a dead end. "Hey, who turned out the lights?"

"Donna Noble has left The Library. Donna Noble has been saved."

River asked, "Vixen, what are we going to do?"

"Hey, who turned out the lights?"

"Donna Noble has left The Library. Donna Noble has been saved."

* * *

A/N: By the way, in the next chapter and onwards, Rose will be called the Vixen, in the story and the speech. It's just too confusing to have Rose for the story and Vixen for the speech.


	24. Forest of the Dead

Chapter 24: Forest of the Dead

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

* * *

 _Previously:_

" _Hey, who turned out the lights?"_

" _Donna Noble has left The Library. Donna Noble has been saved."_

 _The group was caught in a dead end. "Hey, who turned out the lights?"_

" _Donna Noble has left The Library. Donna Noble has been saved."_

 _River asked, "Vixen, what are we going to do?" The Vixen could only look at her in panic._

" _Hey, who turned out the lights?"_

" _Donna Noble has left The Library. Donna Noble has been saved."_

* * *

"Hey, who turned out the lights? Hey, who turned out the lights?"

River used the squareness gun on the wall behind them and shouted, "This way! Quickly! Move!" They climbed through the opening.

"Hey, who turned out the lights? Hey, who turned out the lights?"

Over The Library, a large moon appeared in the twilight sky. River used the squareness gun to take them into another reading room similar to the first and said, "Okay, we've got a clear spot! In, in, in!"

They entered the room and the Vixen immediately began checking the shadows. River said, "Right in the centre, in the middle of the light, quickly! Don't let your shadows cross. Vixen!"

The Vixen replied, "I'm doing it."

River said, "There's no lights here. Sunset's coming. We can't stay long. Have you found a live one?"

The Vixen said, "Maybe. It's getting harder to tell." She tapped her sonic screwdriver. "What's wrong with you?"

River said, "We're gonna need a chicken leg. Who's got a chicken leg?" Other Dave handed her one. "Thanks, Dave." She threw it into a shadow where it was stripped. "Okay, we got a hot one. Watch your feet."

The Vixen said, "They won't attack until there's enough of them. But they've got our scent now. They're coming." The group tried not to panic.

The Vixen was in the foreground checking the shadows while the members of the expedition talked behind her. Other Dave asked, "Who is she? You haven't even told us. You just expect us to trust her."

River replied, "She's the Vixen."

Mr Lux sneered, "And who is "the Vixen"?"

"The only story you'll ever tell - if you survive her."

Anita said, "You say she's your friend but she doesn't even know who you are."

River said, "Listen. All you need to know is this: I'd trust that woman to the end of the universe. And actually, we've been."

Anita said, "She doesn't act like she trusts you."

River nodded, "Yeah, there's a tiny problem, she hasn't met me yet." She walked to the Vixen who was holding the sonic screwdriver to her ear. "What's wrong with it?"

The Vixen replied, "There's a signal coming from somewhere interfering with it."

River said, "Use the red settings."

The Vixen said quietly, "It doesn't have a red setting."

River said, "Well, use the dampers."

"It doesn't have dampers."

"It will do one day." River held her screwdriver out.

The Vixen took it from her and stood up, asking, "So, sometime in the future, I just give you my screwdriver?"

River replied, "Yeah."

The Vixen asked coldly, "Why would I do that?"

River scoffed, "I didn't pluck it from your cold, dead hands if that's what you're worried about."

The Vixen said, setting her jaw, "And I know that because..."

River said, "Listen to me. You've lost your friend, you're angry. I understand. But you need to be less emotional, Vixen, right now."

The Vixen whispered, "Less emo-I'm not emotional!"

River argued, "There are five people in this room still alive. Focus on that. Dear God, you're hard work young."

The Vixen scoffed, "Young? Who the hell are you?!"

Mr Lux said, "For Heaven's sake!" He stood and walked towards them. "Look at the pair of you! We're all gonna die right here, and you're just squabbling like an old married couple."

The girls ignored him and River said, "Vixen... One day I'm going to be someone you trust completely. But I can't wait for you to find that out. So I'm going to prove it to you. And I'm sorry. I'm really...very sorry."

She whispered a word in the Vixen's ear, one that was only told to siblings when they came of age. River told the Vixen her name. When she was done, the Vixen could only stare at her, stunned, eyes glistening with tears. "Are we good? Vixen...are we good?"

The Vixen replied, softly, "Yeah." She cleared her throat. "Yeah, we're good."

"Good." River took her screwdriver and walked away.

The Vixen took a few moments to collect herself before returning to the problem at hand. She said, "Know what's interesting about my screwdriver? Very hard to interfere with, practically nothing strong enough... Well, maybe Donna's hairdryer, but I'm working on that. So, there is a very strong signal coming from somewhere, and it wasn't there before, so what's new, what's changed? Come on, any ideas?"

Other Dave said, "I dunno. Nothing. It's getting dark."

The Vixen winced and rolled her eyes. "It's a screwdriver. It works in the dark." She looked up and gave a half-smile. "Moonrise. Mr Lux, tell me about the moon. What's there?"

Mr Lux replied, "It's not real. It was built as part of The Library. It's just a doctor moon."

The Vixen asked, "What's a doctor moon?"

Mr Lux said, "A virus checker. It supports and maintains the main computer at the core of the planet."

The Vixen tested it with the sonic screwdriver and said, "Well, it's still active-it's signalling, look. Someone somewhere in this library is alive and communicating with the moon." A small noise was heard from the sonic. "Yep, signal's definitely coming from the moon. I'm blocking it, but it's trying to break through-"

River gasped, "Vixen."

The Vixen turned and saw a projection of Donna. "Donna!" The projection disappeared.

River said, "That was her. That was your friend. Can you get her back? What was that?"

The Vixen murmured, "Hold on, hold on, hold on. I'm trying to find the wavelength. Argh! I'm being blocked!"

Anita said, "Professor..."

River snapped, "Just a moment."

Anita said in a teary timid voice, "It's important. I have two shadows."

River and the Vixen whipped around. River said, "Helmets on, everyone. Anita, I'll get yours."

Anita said, "Didn't do Proper Dave any good."

River said comfortingly, "Just keep it together, okay?"

Anita said sarcastically, "I'm keeping it together. I'm only crying. I'm about to die. It's not an overreaction."

River put Anita's helmet on for her as the Vixen faced her and said, "Hang on." She used the sonic screwdriver to block her visor.

River gasped, "Oh, God, they've got inside."

The Vixen replied reassuringly, "No, no, I just tinted her visor. Maybe they'll think they're already is there and leave her alone."

River asked, "You think they could be fooled like that?"

The Vixen replied, "Maybe. I don't know. It's a swarm, it's not like we chat over tea every Wednesday afternoon."

Other Dave asked, "Can you still see in there?"

Anita replied, "Just about."

The Vixen noticed something from across the room and stammered, "Just-just-just stay back. Professor, quick word, please."

River asked, 'What?"

The Vixen squatted down, "Down here."

River squatted beside her and asked, "What is it?"

The Vixen whispered, "You said there are five people still alive in this room."

River asked, "Yeah, so?"

"So… why are there six?" They turned to the opening where another suited figure stood.

'Proper Dave' had found them and said, "Hey, who turned out the lights?"

The Vixen shouted, "Run!" They all ran from the room.

'Proper Dave' followed, repeating, "Hey, who turned out the lights?"

* * *

The group ran along a raised connecting corridor between two buildings. When they got to a room overlooking part of The Library the Vixen said, "Professor, go ahead. Find a safe spot."

River said, "It's a carnivorous swarm in a suit! You can't reason with it."

The Vixen pleaded, "Five minutes! I have to try."

River hesitated, then gave up and said, "Other Dave, stay with her. Pull her out when she's too stupid to live. Two minutes, Vixen!"

River, Anita and Mr Lux left and 'Proper Dave' arrived. "Hey, who turned out the lights?"

The Vixen ran up to it and snarled, "You hear that? Those words? That is the very last thought of the man who wore that suit, before you climbed inside and stripped his flesh. That's a man's soul trapped inside a neural relay, going round and round forever. Now if you don't have the decency to let him go, how 'bout this? Use him, talk to me. It's easy, neural relay. Just point and think. Use him, talk to me."

Proper Dave advanced, "Hey, who turned out the lights?"

The Vixen said, "The Vashta Nerada live on all the worlds in this system but you hunt in forests. What are you doing in a library?"

Other Dave called from behind her, "We should go. Vixen!"

The Vixen said to Other Dave, "In a minute!" She turned to 'Proper Dave'. "You came to The Library to hunt. Why? Just tell me why?"

Proper Dave stopped and said, "We...did not..."

The Vixen grinned, "Hello."

"We did not-"

The Vixen said, now more at ease, "Take it easy. You'll get the hang of it."

Proper Dave finished, "We...did not...come here."

The Vixen scoffed, "Of course you did. 'Course you came here."

"We come from here."

The Vixen asked, "From here?"

Proper Dave said, "We hatched here."

"But you hatched from trees - from spores in trees."

"These are our forests."

The Vixen said, opening her arms out wide, "You're nowhere near a forest. Look around you."

"These are our forests!"

The Vixen said again, "You're not in a forest. You're in a library. There are no trees in a...library." Realization dawned on her face.

Other Dave called, "We should go. Vixen!"

The Vixen said softly, "Books. You came in the books. Microspores in a million million books."

"We should go. Vixen!"

The Vixen ignored him and sighed, "Oh, look at that." She looked out at The Library. "The forests of the Vashta Nerada, pulped and printed and bound...a million million books, hatching shadows."

"We should go. Vixen!"

The Vixen frowned and turned to Other Dave to find a skeleton in his suit. She murmured, "Oh...Dave." She walked to him. "Oh, Dave, I'm so sorry." The lights in the neural relay blinked.

Both advanced on the Vixen, trapping her. Proper Dave said, "Hey, who turned out the lights?"

Other Dave said, "We should go. Vixen!"

The Vixen said, "Thing about me, I'm stupid. I talk too much. Always muttering on. This mouth doesn't stop for anything. Want to know the only reason I'm still alive? Always stay near the door." She used the sonic screwdriver on a trapdoor beneath her and fell through.

Both Daves looked down and all they saw was the long drop to the ground. What they couldn't see was that the Vixen clung to a girder beneath the corridor, the sonic in her mouth.

* * *

River used her sonic screwdriver to test the shadows and said, "You know...it's funny, I keep wishing the Vixen was here."

Anita asked, "The Vixen is here, isn't she? I mean, she's coming back, right?"

River sighed and said, "You know when you see a photograph of someone you know but it's from years before you met them, and it's like they're not quite...finished, they're-they're not quite done yet? Well...yes, the Vixen's here. She came when I called just like she always does." She said with a proud look on her face, "But not my Vixen. Now, my Vixen... I've seen whole armies turn and run away at one glint of her sword, and she'd just swagger off back to her TARDIS and open the doors with a snap of her fingers. The Vixen...in the TARDIS, next stop: everywhere."

A voice called, "Spoilers!" The Vixen joined them from another side of the room and snarled, "I don't have a sword. And nobody can open a TARDIS by snapping their fingers. Doesn't work like that."

River said, "It does for the Vixen."

"I am the Vixen."

River said sadly, "You are a child compared to my Vixen."

The Vixen scoffed, walked to Anita and asked gently, "How are you doing?"

River asked, "Where's Other Dave?"

The Vixen replied, "Not coming. Sorry."

Anita asked, "Well, if they've taken him, why haven't they gotten me yet?"

"I don't know. Maybe tinting the visor's making a difference." The Vixen looked at the ground to see two shadows.

Anita scoffed, "It's making a difference all right. No one's ever gonna see my face again."

The Vixen asked, "Can I get you anything?"

Anita said, a smile in her voice, "An old age would be nice. Anything you can do?"

The Vixen smiled with her and said, "I'm all over it."

Anita said, "Vixen, when we first met you, you didn't trust Professor Song. And then she whispered a word in your ear and you did. My life so far, I could do with words like that. What did she say?" She chuckled when the Vixen didn't answer. "Give a dead girl a break. Your secrets are safe with me."

The Vixen muttered, "Safe. Safe. You don't say, 'saved'. Nobody says, 'saved', you say, 'safe'. The data fragment-what did it say?"

Mr Lux replied, "'4022 people saved. No survivors.'"

River began, "Vixen?"

The Vixen said, "Nobody says saved, nutters say saved, you say safe. It didn't mean safe. It literally meant...saved!"

The Vixen was at a terminal. She said, "See? There it is! Right there! A hundred years ago, massive power surge, all the teleports going at once. Soon as the Vashta Nerada hit their hatching cycle, they attack. Someone hits the alarm, the computer tries to teleport everyone out."

River asked, "It tried to teleport 4022 people?"

The Vixen corrected, "Succeeded. Pulled 'em all out. But then what? Nowhere to send them. Nowhere safe in the whole library with Vashta Nerada growing in every shadow. 4022 people, all beamed up and nowhere to go. They're stuck in the system, waiting to be sent - like emails. So what's a computer to do? What does a computer always do?"

River finished in realisation, "It saved them."

* * *

The Vixen ran to a table, pushed books out of the way, and drew on its surface. She explained, "The Library. Whole world of books. And right at the core, the biggest hard drive in history. The index to everything ever written. Backup copies of every single book. The computer saved 4022 people the only way a computer can. It saved them...to the hard drive."

An alarm blared and the Vixen and River went to one of the terminals again. River asked, "What's maximum erasure?"

The Vixen replied, "Twenty minutes, this planet's gonna crack like an egg."

Mr Lux said, "No. No, it's all right. The doctor moon'll stop it. It's designed to protect CAL." The terminal shut down.

The Vixen groaned, "No, no. No, no, no, no!" She clambered up and used the sonic screwdriver to open the top.

The computer said, _"All Library systems are permanently offline. Sorry for any inconvenience."_

Mr Lux said, "We need to stop this. We've gotta save CAL."

The Vixen asked, "What is it? What is CAL?"

Mr Lux said, "We need to get to the main computer. I'll show you."

The Vixen muttered, "It's at the core of the planet."

River said, "Well then... Let's go!" River aimed her sonic screwdriver at the seal in the middle of the floor and it opened, showing a blue beam of light. River said, "Gravity platform."

The Vixen grinned at River, "I bet I like you."

River winked, "Oh, you do." The four of them stepped onto the platform and it took them down to the core.

* * *

At the data core, the computer voice said, _"Auto-destruct in fifteen minutes."_

The Vixen looked up and said, "The data core. Over 4000 living minds trapped inside it."

River said, "They won't be living much longer. We're running out of time."

The Vixen found a terminal and they heard a girl's voice saying, "Help me. Please, help me."

Anita asked, "What's that?"

River asked, "Was that a child?"

The Vixen said, "The computer's in sleep mode." She tapped the keyboard. "I can't wake it up. I'm trying."

River said, "Vixen, these readings."

The Vixen nodded and said quietly, "I know. You'd think it was...dreaming."

Mr Lux said, "It is dreaming - of a normal life, and a lovely dad, and of every book ever written." Everyone turned to him.

Anita said, "Computers don't dream."

"Help me. Please, help me."

Mr Lux replied, "No, but little girls do." He pulled a lever in a cabinet and Lux ran into the next room and the others followed.

A node turned around and it had the girl from the T.V. screen's face. It pleaded, "Help me. Please, help me. Help me. Please, help me."

River gasped, "Oh, my God."

Anita said, "It's the little girl. The girl we saw on the computer."

Mr Lux said, "She's not in the computer. In a way, she is the computer. The main command node. This is CAL."

The Vixen said, "CAL is a child! A child hooked up to a mainframe! Why didn't you tell me this? I needed to know this!"

Mr Lux roared, "Because she's family!" He calmed and turned to the node. "'CAL' - Charlotte Abigail Lux. My grandfather's youngest daughter. She was dying, so he built her a library and put her living mind inside, with a moon to watch over her, and all of human history to pass the time, any era to live in, any book to read. She loved books more than anything. And he gave her them all. He asked only that she be left in peace. A secret, not a freak show."

The Vixen said sadly, "So you weren't protecting a patent, you were protecting her."

Mr Lux said, "This is only half a life, of course..." He stroked her face "...but it's forever."

The Vixen guessed, "And then the shadows came."

CAL struggled with words, "The shadows. I have to...I have to save. Have to save."

The Vixen continued, "And she saved them. She saved everyone in The Library. Folded them into her dreams and kept them safe."

Anita asked, "Then why didn't she tell us?"

The Vixen replied, "Because she's forgotten. She's got over 4000 living minds chatting away inside her head. It must be like...being, well, me."

River asked, "So what do we do?"

" _Auto-destruct in ten-"_

The Vixen turned to her and grinned, "Easy!" She ran back to the terminal. "We beam all the people out of the data core, the computer will reset and stop the countdown." She checked the readings. "Difficult. Charlotte doesn't have enough memory space left to make the transfer." She went to the banks of wires. "Easy! I'll hook myself up to the computer, and she can borrow my memory space!"

River said, "Difficult. It'll kill you stone dead!"

The Vixen said, working on the wires, "Yeah, it's easy to criticise."

River said, "It'll burn up both your hearts and don't think you'll regenerate!"

The Vixen grinned reassuringly at her, "I'll try my hardest not to die. Honestly, it's my main priority. On top of my to-do list every day."

River growled, frustrated, "Vixen!"

The Vixen said, "If I'm right, this'll work. Now, listen, you and Luxy Boy, back up to the main library. Prime any data cells you can find for maximum download. And before you say anything else, Professor, can I just mention, as you're here, shut up."

River growled, "Oh! I hate you sometimes!"

Rose grinned cheekily, "But you love me any other time!"

River started to leave and said, "Mr Lux, with me. Anita, if she dies...I'll kill her!"

She left and Anita asked, "What about the Vashta Nerada?"

The Vixen said, "These are their forests! I'm gonna seal Charlotte inside her little world, and take everybody else away. The shadows can swarm to their hearts' content."

Anita asked, "You think they're just gonna let us go?"

"Best offer they're gonna get."

"You're gonna make them an offer?"

The Vixen snapped, "And they'd better take it, 'cause right now I'm finding it very hard to make any kind of offer at all." She stopped and looked at her. "Because you know what? I really liked Anita. She was brave even when she was crying, and she never gave in. And you ate her." She used the sonic and the visor cleared to show a skull. "But I'm gonna let that pass as long as you let them pass."

'Anita' asked, "How long have you known?"

The Vixen replied, "I counted the shadows. You only have one now." She looked at the blinking neural relay. "She's nearly gone now. Be kind."

"These are our forests. We are not kind."

The Vixen growled, "I'm giving you back your forests, but you are giving me them. You are letting them go."

"These are our forests. They are our meat."

Shadows extended towards the Vixen, who snarled, eyes blazing, "Don't play games with me. You just killed someone I liked, that is not a safe place to stand." She moved back and spread her arms wide. "I'm the Vixen, the Bad Wolf and you're in the biggest library in the universe. Look me up."

The shadows halted while the Vixen stared down the skeleton. The shadows retreated and Anita said, "You have one day." The suit collapsed and the Vixen turned back to the terminal.

River rushed in and knelt by the suit. She exclaimed, "Anita!"

The Vixen said quietly, "I'm sorry. She's been dead a while now." She turned to River. "I told you to go!"

River said, "Lux can manage without me...but you can't." She got up and punched the Vixen, knocking her unconscious.

* * *

River sat in a special chair connecting wires. _"Auto-destruct in two minutes."_

The Vixen came to lying on the floor handcuffed to a pillar. She groaned, "Oh, no, no, no! What are you doing? That's my job."

River asked, "What, I'm not allowed to have a career, I suppose?"

The Vixen asked, "Why am I handcu-Why do you even have handcuffs?"

River winked jokingly but still sad. "Spoilers."

The Vixen snarled, "This is not a joke. Stop this now. This is gonna kill you! I'll have a chance, you don't have any!"

River barked, "You wouldn't have a chance and neither do I!" She lowered her tone. "I'm timing it for the end of the countdown. There'll be a blip in the command flow. That way it should improve our chances of a clean download."

The Vixen begged, "River, please, no!" Her eyes flashed gold and so did River's.

River's eyes filled with tears that threatened to fall. "Funny thing is, this means you've always known how I was going to die. All the time we've been together, you knew I was coming here. The last time I saw you - the real you, the future you, I mean - you turned up on my doorstep with a new haircut. You took me to Darillium to see the Singing Towers. Oh, what a night that was. The towers sang...and you cried."

" _Auto-destruct in one minute."_

River went on, tears falling heavily now, "You wouldn't tell me why, but I suppose you knew it was time, my time, time to come to The Library. You even gave me your sonic screwdriver, that should have been a clue." Both screwdrivers and River's diary lay on the floor, just out of the Vixen's reach. River said, "There's nothing you can do."

The Vixen begged, "Let me do this!"

River said fiercely, "If you die here, it'll mean I've never met you once we grow up."

The Vixen said, "Time can be rewritten!"

River growled, "Not those times. Not one line. Don't you dare." The Vixen narrowed her eyes in pleading. "It's okay. It's okay, it's not over for you. You'll see me again. You've got all of that to come. You and me, time and space. You watch us run."

The Vixen said, "River, you know my name. You know my real name, the one that only three other people know."

" _Auto destruct in 10..."_

The Vixen went on, "You whispered it in my ear."

" _...9, 8, 7, 6..."_ River placed a circlet on her head to connect her to the computer.

"There's only one reason I would ever tell anyone that." The Vixen said.

" _...5..."_

The Vixen sobbed, "There's only one _person_ I would..."

" _...4..."_

River sobbed with her, "Hush, now, dear."

" _...3, 2..."_

River smiled brokenly. "Spoilers."

" _...1"_ River connected the cables and there was a blinding light. The Vixen, still handcuffed, stared heartbroken at River's body.

* * *

The newly saved people lined up to use the teleport. The PA said, "Please be patient. Only three can teleport at a time. Do not state your intended destination until you arrive in your designated starliner."

Donna joined a heartbroken Vixen who was leaning against the wall by the door. Donna thought she looked so vulnerable as the Vixen asked, "Any luck?"

Donna said, "Wasn't even anyone called Lee in The Library that day." She stood beside her. "Suppose he could have had a different name out here, but let's be honest, he wasn't real, was he?"

The Vixen said gently, "Maybe not."

Donna sighed, "I made up the perfect man, gorgeous, adores me, and hardly ever speaks a word. What's that say about me?"

The Vixen replied, absently, "Everything." Donna whipped around and smacked her lightly. "Ow! I meant to say 'nothing'. I was aiming for 'nothing'. I accidentally said 'everything'."

The PA said, "Stand right in the middle of the teleport, please."

Donna asked, "What about you? You all right?"

The Vixen lied, "I'm always all right."

Donna asked softly, "Is "all right" special Time Lord code for..."really not all right at all"?"

"Why?"

Donna smiled, "'Cause I'm all right too." They looked at each other, understanding perfectly without words.

The Vixen smiled, "Come on." She took her hand and they headed out.

The Vixen left River's diary on the barrier and rested her hand on it. Donna said, "Your friend...Professor Song. She knew you in the future but she didn't know me. What happens to me? Because, when she heard my name, the way she looked at me…"

The Vixen said, touching River's diary, "Donna...this is her diary. My future. I could look you up. What do you think? Shall we peek at the end?"

Donna smiled, "Spoilers...right?"

The Vixen smiled back, "Spoilers." She lay River's sonic screwdriver on top. "Come on." They walked away. "The next chapter's this way."

The Vixen ran back and picked up River's sonic screwdriver. She muttered, "Why? Why would I give her my screwdriver? Why would I do that? Thing is, Future Me had years to think about it, all those years to think of a way to save her. What she did was give her a sonic screwdriver, why would I do that?" She slipped open a panel to reveal a neural relay. "Oh, oh, oh... Look at that! I'm very good!"

Donna asked, "What have you done?"

The Vixen showed Donna the relay and laughed happily, "Saved her." She ran off.

* * *

The Vixen ran back through The Library to get to the core. She shouted, "Stay with me! You can do it! Stay with me, come on!" She leapt over a cart. "You and me, one last run!" When she reached the room with the gravity platform, she glanced at the screwdriver and said, "Sorry, River. Shortcut." The Vixen disabled the gravity platform with the sonic screwdriver.

The computer said, "Platform disabled." She dove into the hole and arrived at the terminal.

The Vixen inserted the screwdriver and uploaded River into the data core. The node of Charlotte smiled at her and the Vixen smiled back.

* * *

The Vixen strode into reception and stopped in front of the TARDIS. She snapped her fingers and the TARDIS doors opened. She smiled and joined Donna inside. The Vixen snapped her fingers again and the TARDIS doors closed.

* * *

River wore a loose white gown and her hair was unbound. She looked down at herself, confused. Charlotte and Dr Moon walked up to her. Charlotte said, "It's okay. You're safe. You'll always be safe here. The Vixen fixed the data core. This is a good place now. But I was worried you might be lonely so I brought you some friends. Aren't I a clever girl?"

A voice asked, "Aren't we all?"

River turned to see Miss Evangelista, Proper Dave, Other Dave and Anita walking towards her and gasped, "Oh, for Heaven's sake, she just can't do it, can she? That woman, that impossible woman. She just can't give in!" River rushed forward and hugged them all.

* * *

" _When you run with the Vixen, it feels like it will never end. But however hard you try, you can't run forever. Everybody knows that everybody dies, and nobody knows it like the Vixen. But I do think that all the skies of the all the worlds might just turn dark if she ever, for one moment, accepts it. Everybody knows that everybody dies... But not every day. Not today. Some days are special. Some days are so, so blessed. Some days, nobody dies at all. Now and then, every once in a very long while, every day in a million days, when the wind stands fair and the Vixen comes to call... Everybody lives."_

River closed her diary, leant over and kissed Charlotte goodnight before looking over at two other children, Ella and Joshua, parallel Donna's children. She walked to the doorway and took a last look at the sleeping children. "Sweet dreams, everyone." She turned off the lights.

* * *

The End. Not really I still have 9 chapters left. I'll try and upload them as fast as possible. Please review.


	25. Midnight

Chapter 25: Midnight

Disclaimer: I don't won Doctor Who.

* * *

The Vixen dragged her best friend along, literally, and Donna said, "I said no."

The Vixen whined, "Come on. A sapphire waterfall, it's a waterfall made of sapphires." Donna smiled fondly. "This enormous jewel the size of a glacier... It reaches the Cliffs of Oblivion and then shatters into sapphires at the edge. They fall 100,000 feet into a crystal ravine."

Donna said sarcastically, "I hope you don't say that to all the girls."

The passengers walked past the Vixen and Donna as they began to board. The Vixen pleaded, "Oh, come on, they're boarding now. It's no fun if I see it on my own. Four hours. That's all it'll take."

Donna argued, "No, that's four hours there and four hours back. That's like a school trip. I'd rather go sunbathing." The Vixen gave Donna her best puppy eyes. "No. You are not breaking me with that look. Stop it." But the Vixen left no mercy. "Oh fine."

The Vixen hugged her and said, grinning, "We'll be back for dinner. And we'll try that anti-gravity restaurant, with bibs."

The Vixen skipped off toward the bus and Donna called after her, "Right. But if we die saving the universe like we always have to, I'm gonna kill you."

The Vixen turned around and asked, "Taking a big space truck with a bunch of strangers across a diamond planet called Midnight? What could possibly go wrong?" Donna shook her head as the Vixen bounded off to the Crusader Vehicles.

* * *

The Vixen was in her seat, Donna next to her as they watched the rest of the passengers on board. The Hostess was passing out items to a woman across the aisle from the Vixen, saying, "Complimentary juice pack and complimentary peanuts."

The woman said, "Just the headphones, please."

The Hostess handed her the headphones, "There you go." She moved over to the Vixen and Donna and began to hand them items. "That's the headphones for channels 1-36, modem link for 3-D video games, complimentary earplugs, complimentary slippers, complimentary juice pack and complimentary peanuts. I must warn you, some products may contain nuts."

Donna muttered, "That'll be the peanuts."

The Hostess said, chirpily, "Enjoy your trip."

The Vixen grinned, "Oh, I can't wait. Allons-y!"

The Hostess asked, "I'm sorry?"

"It's French for "Let's go"."

Donna snorted and the Hostess said, "Fascinating." She moved on to the people behind them. The older man said, "Oh, no, thank you, not for us."

The young woman said, "Ear plugs, please."

The old man said, "They call it a sapphire waterfall, but it's no such thing. Sapphire's an aluminium oxide but the glacier is just compound silica with iron pigmentation." While the Hostess turned to the middle aged couple at the back, the old man asked, "...And the pills?"

The woman replied, "All measured out for you."

The man leant forward and introduced himself to the Vixen and Donna, "Hobbes, Professor Winfold Hobbes."

He shook their hands and the Vixen smiled, "I'm the Vixen and this is Donna. Hello. Have you been to the waterfall before?"

Hobbes said, "It's my fourteenth time."

Donna smiled and said, "Our first."

The woman stood up and said, "And I'm Dee Dee." She shook their hands. "Dee Dee Blasco."

Hobbes scolded, "Don't bother the nice women! Where's my water bottle?"

The Vixen nodded and smiled at the woman across the aisle, Sky, but she just buried her head in a book. The Hostess walked to the front of the cabin and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen and variations thereupon, welcome on board the Crusader 50. If you would fasten your seatbelts, we'll be leaving any moment. Doors." The pneumatic doors slid closed. "Shields down." Shields blocked the windows. "I'm afraid the view is shielded until we reach the Waterfall Palace. Also, a reminder: Midnight has no air so please don't touch the exterior door seals. Fire exit at the rear, and, should we need to use it, you first." She chuckled. "Now, I will hand you over to Driver Joe."

A man's voice crackled over the intercom, _"Driver Joe at the wheel. There's been a diamond fall at the Winter Witch Canyon so we'll be taking a slight detour, as you'll see on the map."_ A map appeared on the passenger screen. _"The journey covers 500 kliks to the Multifaceted Coast; duration is estimated at four hours. Thank you for travelling with us, and, as they used to say in the olden days, wagons roll!"_ The engines started and the shuttle began to move.

The Hostess said, "For your entertainment, we have the music channel playing retrovids of Earth Classics." She used a remote and screens lowered from the ceiling showing Raffaello Cara singing 'Do It Again'. "Also, the latest artistic installations from Ludovic Klein." She hit another button on the remote and a hologram appeared, encompassing the cabin. "Just for the youngsters, a rare treat-the Animation Archives." A black and white Betty Boop cartoon started. "Four hours of fun time. Enjoy!"

All the media blared at once, a cacophony of sound. Donna asked the Vixen, "Can't you do something about this?"

The Vixen teased, "Why? Bit loud?"

"Sorry, what? I can't hear you over the fact that you're gonna get smacked. Now you gonna do something or not?"

The Vixen flinched and replied, "Way ahead of you." She discretely took out the sonic screwdriver and used it, shutting everything down.

Hobbes sighed, "Well, that's a mercy."

Donna muttered, "Ya think?"

The Hostess said, "I do apologize, ladies and gentlemen, and variations thereupon. We seem to have had a failure of the entertainment system."

The woman at the back asked, "What do we do?"

Her husband said, "We've got four hours of this? Four hours of just...sitting here?"

The Vixen got up and looked over her seat, addressing all the passengers. She grinned cheekily and said, "Tell you what...we'll have to talk to each other instead."

Donna shrunk back in her seat and muttered, "Kill me now."

* * *

Sky was still reading while the Vixen and Donna were kneeling on a seat in front of Val and Biff, facing them as they related a funny story. Val said, "So Biff said, "I'm going swimming"..."

Biff said, "Oh, I was all ready, trunks and everything! Nose plug."

Val laughed, "And his little nose plug. You should have seen it."

"And I went marching up to the lifeguard, and he was a Shamboni, you know, those big foreheads..."

"Great, big forehead!"

Biff finished, "And I said, "Where's the pool" and he said..."

Val and Biff both said in unison, "'The pool is abstract'!" Their son, Jethro, mouthed the words, bored, having heard the story over and over. Everyone laughed.

Biff said, "It was a concept."

Donna asked, "And you were wearing a nose plug?"

Biff laughed and pinched his nose, "Oh, it was like this. Where's the pool?" As the others laughed,

Donna said dryly, "Splendid." The Vixen gave her a look and elbowed her in the ribs. Only to be elbowed back, much harder.

* * *

The Vixen and Donna were standing in the galley, chatting with Dee Dee, who said, "I'm just a second-year student, but I wrote a paper on the Lost Moon of Poosh. Professor Hobbes read it, liked it, took me on as researcher, just for the holidays. I say "researcher", most of the time he's got me fetching and carrying, but it's all good experience."

Donna asked, "And did they ever find it?"

Dee Dee asked, "Find what?"

The Vixen replied, "The Lost Moon of Poosh."

Dee Dee laughed, "No, not yet."

The Vixen smiled kindly, "Well, maybe that'll be your great discovery one day." She lifted her cup, "Here's to Poosh."

Dee Dee and Donna raised their cups, "ToPoosh."

* * *

The Vixen was sitting next to Sky as they prepared to eat. Donna was at the back with Jethro. The Vixen said, "No, no. Donna and me. We're just friends. More like sisters actually. You?"

Sky replied, "No, it's just me."

The Vixen grinned, "I've done plenty of that, travelling on my own. I loved it. Do what you want, go anywhere."

Sky said, "I'm still getting used to it. I found myself single rather recently, not by choice."

The Vixen asked sympathetically, "I'm sorry. What happened?"

Sky sighed, "Oh, the usual. She needed her own space, as they say. A different galaxy, in fact. I reckon that's enough space, don't you?"

The Vixen said sadly, "Yeah. I had a friend who went to a different universe."

Sky looked at her food and asked, skilfully changing the subject, "Oh. What's this? Chicken or beef?"

The Vixen replied, carefully looking at the food, "I think it's both."

* * *

Hobbes gave a lecture on the planet's background and everyone was listening. Well, almost everyone. Donna had fallen asleep on the Vixen's shoulder. Hobbes said, "So, this is Midnight, d'you see? Bombarded by the sun-Xtonic rays, raw galvanic radiation. Dee Dee, next slide!" Dee Dee swapped the slides quickly. "It's my pet project. Actually, I'm the first person to research this. Because, you see...this history is fascinating...because there is no history! There's no life in this entire system! There couldn't be. Before the Leisure Palace Company moved in. no one had come here in all eternity! No. Living. Thing."

Jethro asked, "But how do you know? I mean, if no one can go outside?"

Val tutted, "Oh, his imagination. Here we go."

The Vixen said, "He's got a point, though."

Hobbes said, "Exactly! We look upon this world through glass. Safe inside our metal box. Even the Leisure Palace was lowered down from orbit. And here we are now, crossing Midnight... but never touching it." There was a banging and whirring and the engines went silent.

The Vixen shook Donna's arm, who awoke with a jolt as Val said, "We've stopped. Have we stopped?"

Biff asked, "Are we there?"

Dee Dee said, "We can't be. It's too soon."

Hobbes said, "They don't stop. Crusader vehicles never stop."

The Hostess said, "If you could just return to your seats. It's just a small delay." She headed to the intercom.

Biff said, "Maybe it's just a pit stop."

Hobbes scoffed, "There's no pit to stop in. I've been on this expedition fourteen times. They never stop."

Sky said, "Well, evidently we have stopped, so there's no point in denying it."

Jethro laughed, "We've broken down."

Val said, "Thanks, Jethro."

"In the middle of nowhere."

Biff scolded his son, "That's enough, now stop it."

The Hostess announced, "Ladies and gentlemen and variations thereupon, we're just experiencing a short...delay. The driver needs to stabilize the engine feeds. It's perfectly routine. So if you could just stay in your seats,"

The Vixen whispered to Donna, "Stay here. Back in a minute."

She approached the door to the cockpit and the Hostess said, "I'm sorry, ma'am, I,"

The Vixen showed her the psychic paper and said, "There you go. Engine expert. Two ticks." She opened the door and entered.

The Hostess said, "Sorry, miss, if you could just sit down! You're not supposed to be in there..."

The Vixen closed the door and rested her arms on the backs of the seats occupied by two men. One of them said, "Sorry, if you could return to your seat, miss."

The Vixen flashed the psychic paper at him and said, "Company insurance. Let's see if we can get an early assessment. So, what's the problem, Driver Joe?"

Driver Joe replied, "We're stabilizing the engine feeds. Won't take long."

The Vixen said, "Um, no, 'cos that's the engine feed, that line there, and it's fine. And it's a micro-petrol engine, so stabilizing doesn't really make sense, does it?" The men looked at her in shock. "Sorry! I'm the Vixen, I'm very clever. And crafty, I'm also very crafty. Hence the name Vixen. So, what's wrong?"

The other man said, "We just stopped. Look, all systems fine, everything's working, but we're not moving."

The Vixen checked the panels with her sonic and said, "You're right. No faults. And who are you?"

"I'm Claude. I'm the mechanic. Trainee."

The Vixen grinned, "Nice to meet you."

Driver Joe said, "I've sent a distress signal. They should dispatch a rescue truck, top speed."

The Vixen asked, "How long till they get here?"

"About an hour."

The Vixen said, "Well, since we're waiting, shall we take a look outside?" Driver Joe hesitated. "Just...lift the screens a bit?"

Driver Joe said, "It's 100% Xtonic out there. We'd be vaporised."

The Vixen replied, "Nope, those windows are Finitoglass. They'd give you a couple minutes. Go on. Live a little."

Driver Joe said, "Well..." He raised the shields and they all laughed in amazement at the sight in front of them, crystals glittering in the sun.

The Vixen breathed, "That's beautiful."

Mechanic Claude said, "Look at all those diamonds! Poisoned by the sun-no one can ever touch 'em."

The Vixen said, "Joe, you said we took a detour."

Driver Joe replied, "Just about 40 kliks to the west."

"Is that a recognized path?"

"No, it's a new one. The computer worked it out on automatic."

The Vixen laughed, "So we're the first. This piece of ground, no one's ever been here before...not in the whole of recorded history."

Claude looked out the window as if he saw something and asked, "Did you just-"

The Vixen turned to him and asked, serious, "What?"

Claude said, "No, sorry, it's nothing."

"What did you see?"

Claude pointed and said, "Just there, that ridge. Like-like a shadow. Just for a second."

The Vixen asked, "What sort of shadow?"

An alarm sounded and Driver Joe said, "Xtonic rising. Shields down. The shields begin to lower."

Claude cried out, "Look! Look! There it is! Look there!"

The Vixen asked, "Where?" The shields closed. "What was it?"

Claude stammered, "Like, just something shifting, something sort of dark, like it was...running."

The Vixen asked quietly, "Running which way?"

"Towards us."

Silence, then Driver Joe said, "Right, Vixen, back to your seat and not a word,rescue's on its way. If you could close the door, thank you." The Vixen nodded and left the cockpit.

* * *

Sky asked the Vixen the moment she entered, "What did they say? Did they tell you? What is it? What's wrong?"

The Vixen replied, "Just stabilizing. Happens all the time."

Sky said, "I don't need this. I'm on a schedule. This is completely unnecessary!"

The Hostess said, "Back to your seats, thank you." She entered the cockpit and the Vixen and Sky resumed their seats.

Donna asked, "What happened?"

Before the Vixen could answer, Dee Dee leant forward and asked, "Excuse me, Vixen. They're micro-petrol engines, aren't they?"

Hobbes scolded, "Don't bother the man."

Dee Dee said, "My father was a mechanic. Micro-petrol doesn't stabilize. What does "stabilize" mean?"

The Vixen replied, "Bit of a problem. Don't worry, they're sorting it out."

Hobbes asked, "So it's not the engine?"

The Vixen said, "It's just a little pause, that's all."

Hobbes asked, "How much air have we got?"

The Vixen put her hand on his reassuringly, "Professor, it's fine."

Val asked, "What did he say?"

The Vixen replied quickly, "Nothing."

Val asked, "Are we running out of air?"

Hobbes said, "I was just speculating."

The Hostess returned to be bombarded with questions. "Is that right, miss? Are we running out of air?"

"Is that what the captain said?"

The Hostess said, "If you could all just remain calm."

Val asked, "How much air have we got?"

Jethro said, "Mum, just stop it."

The Hostess said, "I assure you, everything is under control."

Biff scoffed, "Well, doesn't look like it to me." Everyone began talking at once.

The Vixen stood up and said, "Everyone... shhh, shhh, shhh..."

They ignored her and she turned to Donna, who shouted, "Oi! Quiet!"

They all stopped and looked at them. The Vixen took a deep breath. "Thank you, Donna. Now, if you'd care to listen to my good friend Dee Dee..."

She nodded to her and Dee Dee stood up and said, "Oh. Um, it's just that, well, the air's on a circular filter, so we could stay breathing for ten years if need came be."

The Vixen said gently, "There. You see? And I've spoken to the captain, I can guarantee you everything's fine."

There was a loud metallic double knock. Everyone looked around trying to find the source. Val asked, "What was that?"

Hobbes replied, "Must be the metal. We're cooling down. It's just settling."

Dee Dee offered, "Rocks. Could be rocks falling."

Biff said, "What I want to know is how long do we have to sit here?"

There was a second double knock and Sky asked, "What is that?"

Val said, "There's something out there."

Hobbes said, "Don't be ridiculous." Val gave him a half-hearted glare.

Dee Dee suggested, "Like I said, it could be rocks."

The Hostess said, "We're out in the open. Nothing could fall against the sides."

There was another double knock and the Vixen said softly, "Knock knock."

Jethro joked, "Who's there?"

Sky asked, "Is there something out there? Well? Anyone?" The knocking was repeated. "What the hell is making that noise?"

Hobbes said, "I'm sorry, but the light out there is Xtonic, that means it would destroy any living thing in a split second. It is impossible for someone to be outside." Two more knocks from yet another section of the truck sounded.

Sky asked, "So what is that, then?"

The Vixen went to the wall and pulled out her stethoscope. The Hostess said, "Miss, you should really get back to your seat!"

Donna snapped, "Oi! She'll do whatever the bloody hell she likes!"

The Vixen looked up and said, "Thanks Donna, I think that's enough." She put the stethoscope against the wall and listened. "Hello..."

The banging came from the back of the cabin. Jethro said, "It's moving." The Vixen walked towards the back as there was a clattering sound.

Val pointed at the door with a trembling hand. "It's trying the door!"

Hobbes said, "There is no "it". There's nothing out there. Can't be." The mysterious "thing" tried the door again then went onto the roof and to the side door where it knocked again.

Val said, "That's the entrance. Can it get in?"

Dee Dee replied, "No, that door's on 200-weight hydraulics."

Hobbes snapped, "Stop it! Don't encourage them."

Dee Dee asked, "What do you think it is?"

Biff approached the door. Val said, "Biff, don't!"

Biff said, "It's cast iron, that door." He knocked three times. Three knocks were repeated and Biff jumped back.

Val gasped, "Three times. Did you hear that? It did it three times!"

Jethro said, "It answered."

"It did it three times!"

The Vixen said, "All right, all right, all right, everyone, calm down."

Sky shrieked, "No, but it answered, it...answered. Don't tell me that thing's not alive. It answered him!"

There were three more knocks and the Hostess said, "I must insist you get back to your seats!"

Sky snapped, "No! Don't just stand there telling us the rules! You're the hostess! You're supposed to do something!" The Vixen knocked four times on the door and it was repeated back. Sky panicked. "What the hell's making that noise? She said she'd get me. Stop it. Make it stop. Somebody make it stop. Don't just stand there looking at me! It's not my fault! He started it with his stories..." She looked to the professor, accusing him.

Dee Dee said, "Calm down!"

Sky screeched, "...and she made it worse..."

Val cried out, "You're not helping!"

Sky asked, "...Why couldn't you leave it alone? Stop staring at me! Just tell me what the hell it is!"

Dee Dee said, "Calm down!"

The knocking became continuous and Sky backed away towards the cockpit door and screamed, "It's-it's coming for me. Oh, it's coming for me. It's coming for me! It's coming for me! It's coming for me! Oh! Oh!"

The Vixen rushed to her and said, "Get out of there!"

* * *

The truck was thrown about, the lights went out and sparks fell from the ceiling as everyone was knocked off their feet. It stopped just as suddenly as it began and everyone caught their breath. The Vixen clambered up and panted, "Arms, legs, neck, head, nose. I'm fine. Donna?" The Vixen stumbled over and helped her up as Donna nodded, startled but intact. "Everyone else?"

Behind the Vixen, the video still played on the screen. For a moment, there was static then a man in brown pinstripes appeared, calling for her mutely, then it was gone. The Vixen asked, "How are we? Everyone all right?" Everyone nodded their safety.

Hobbes said, "Earthquake. Must be."

Dee Dee replied, "That's impossible. The ground is fixed. It's solid."

The Hostess said, "We've got torches. Everyone take a torch. They're in the back of the seats."

Everyone took a torch and Jethro walked towards the front of the cabin. Val crooned, "Oh, Jethro. Sweetheart, come here."

Jethro said, "Never mind me. What about her?"

Sky sat on the floor, her back to them, head between her hands. Val asked, "What happened to the seats?"

Biff asked, "Who did that?"

"They've been ripped up."

The Vixen spoke soothingly to Sky, "It's all right. It's all right. It's over. We're still alive. The wall's still intact. D'you see?"

The Hostess spoke into the intercom, "Joe? Claude?"

The Vixen said again, "We're safe."

The Hostess asked, "Driver Joe, can you hear me? I'm not getting any response. The intercom must be down." She opened the door to the cockpit and a blinding white light was all that there was on the other side.

Everyone screamed and she quickly closed the door. Val asked, "What happened? What was that?"

Biff asked, "Have we lost the driver?"

The Vixen knelt by a panel in the wall as the Hostess said, "The cabin's gone."

Hobbes scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous. It can't be gone. How can it be gone?"

Dee Dee said, "Well, you saw it."

The Hostess said, "There's nothing there...like it was ripped away."

Biff pointed his torch at the Vixen and asked, "What are you doing?"

The Vixen muttered, "That's better. Little bit of light." She used the sonic on the panel. "Thank you."

Val asked, "Do you know what you're doing?"

Biff snapped, "The cabin's gone, you better leave that wall alone!"

Hobbes said, "The cabin can't be gone!"

The Vixen said, "No, it's safe. Any rupture would automatically seal itself." She removed the panel to expose its inner workings. "Unless something sliced it off. You're right, the cabin's gone."

The Hostess said, "But if it gets separated..."

The Vixen stood up and finished, sympathetic, "It loses integrity. I'm sorry, they've been reduced to dust... The driver and the mechanic. They sent a distress signal. Help is on the way. They saved our lives. We are gonna get out of here, I promise. We're still alive, and they're gonna find us."

Donna started, "Vixen-"

Jethro looked at Sky and said, "Vixen, look at her."

The Vixen saw Sky hadn't moved and said, "Right, yeah, sorry. Have we got a medical kit?"

Jethro asked, "Why won't she turn around?"

Hobbes asked, "What's her name?"

The Hostess replied, "Silvestry. Mrs Sky Silvestry."

The Vixen stood behind Sky and said gently, "Sky? Can you hear me?" She crouched down. "Are you all right? Can you move, Sky? Just look at me."

Jethro said, "That noise from outside...it's stopped."

Val said, "Well, that God for that!"

Jethro asked, "But what if it's not outside anymore? What if it's inside?"

Val asked, "Inside? Where?"

Donna looked at Sky as Jethro replied, "It was heading for her."

The Vixen shared a look with Donna and said, "Sky...it's all right, Sky. I just want you to turn around, face me." Sky slowly lowered her hands and turned around, eyes wide, and stares at the Vixen. She jerked her head, animal-like, to observe the others. The Vixen knelt beside her and she faced her. She tilted her head to the left and Sky mirrored her. Vixen went to the right and Sky mirrored her again. The Vixen asked, "Sky?"

Sky repeated, "Sky?"

The Vixen asked, "Are you all right?"

Sky repeated, "Are you all right?"

"Are you hurt?"

"Are you hurt?"

The Vixen said quietly, "You don't have to talk."

Sky repeated in as a quiet voice, "You don't have to talk."

The Vixen said, "I'm trying to help."

Sky said, "I'm trying to help."

The Vixen said, "My name's the Vixen."

Sky repeated, "My name's the Vixen."

The Vixen asked, uncomfortable, "OK, can you stop?"

Sky asked, "OK, can you stop?"

The Vixen said, "I'd like you to stop."

Sky said, "I'd like you to stop."

Hobbes asked, "Why's she doing that?"

Sky turned to Hobbes and repeated, "Why's she doing that?"

Biff said, "She's gone mad."

"She's gone mad."

Val snapped, "Stop it." "Stop it." Val shrieked, "I said stop it!" Sky repeated, "I said stop it!"

Dee Dee said, "I don't think she can."

Sky said, "I don't think she can."

Hobbes said, "All right, now stop it, this isn't funny."

"All right, now stop it, this isn't funny."

The Vixen said, "Sh, sh, sh, all of you."

Sky repeated, "Sh, sh, sh, all of you."

Jethro said, "My name's Jethro!"

"My name's Jethro!"

Donna smacked his head, "Jethro, leave it, just shut up!"

Sky repeated, "Jethro, leave it, just shut up!"

Vixen asked, "Why are you repeating?"

"Why are you repeating?"

Vixen asked, "What is that, learning?"

Sky repeated, "What is that, learning?"

Vixen asked, "Copying?"

"Copying?"

The Vixen questioned, "Absorbing?"

Sky said, "Absorbing?"

The Vixen set her jaw and said, "The square root of pi is 1.77245385090551602729816748..."

Sky repeated, "The square root of pi is 1.77245385090551602729816748..."

The Vixen finished, "...3341. Wow!"

Sky repeated, "...3341. Wow!"

Hobbes gasped, "But that's impossible."

"But that's impossible."

Dee Dee gaped at the two, "She couldn't repeat all that."

"She couldn't repeat all that."

Donna swallowed, "Vixen, what's going on?"

The Vixen gave Donna an assuring look as Sky repeated, "Vixen, what's going on?"

Val said, "Tell her to stop!"

"Tell her to stop!"

Val said, "She's driving me mad."

Sky said, "She's driving me mad."

Val snapped, "Just make her stop!"

"Just make her stop!" Everyone began talking at once but Sky still mimicked them, right down to tone and rhythm.

The lights in the cabin came back on with a hum and everyone stopped talking. The Hostess sighed in relief, "Oh! That's the backup system."

Biff said, "Well, that's a bit better."

Val asked, "What about the rescue? How long's it gonna take?"

The Hostess replied, "About sixty minutes, that's all..."

Hobbes said, "Then I suggest we all calm down. This panic isn't helping." Sky was now simultaneously speaking with everyone but no one noticed. "That poor woman is evidently in a state of self-induced hysteria. We should leave her alone."

Jethro called, noticing the pattern of speech, "Vixen."

The Vixen said, her mouth set in a firm and grim line, "I know."

Hobbes said, "Vixen, now, step back... I think you should leave her, alone. What is she doing?"

Val and Sky asked, "How can she do that? She's talking with you...and with me. Oh, my God! Biff, what's she doing?"

Jethro and Sky said, "She's repeating...at exactly the same time."

Dee Dee gasped, "That's impossible."

Hobbes and Sky said, "There's not even a delay."

Jethro said in unison with Sky, "Oh, man, that is weird."

The Vixen said softly, with Sky repeating at the same time, "I think you should all be very, very quiet. Have you got that?"

Val asked, "How's she doing it?"

Donna snapped, "Didn't you hear her? Be quiet."

Val asked, ignoring Donna, "How can she do that? She's got my voice! She's got my words!"

Biff said, "Sweetheart, be quiet. Hush now. Hush. She's doing it to me."

The Vixen snapped, "Just stop it. All of you, stop it, please!" She crouched face-to-face with Sky. "Now then, Sky, are you Sky? Is Sky still in there? Mrs Silvestry? You know exactly what I'm going to say. How are you doing that?" She pulled away a bit and so did Sky. "Roast beef. Chocolate. The Medusa Cascade." They both leant forward. "Bang!" The Vixen said quickly, "Sarah Jane Smith, Martha Jones, Donna Noble, TARDIS! Shamble, bobble, dibble, dooble. Oh Vixen, you're so beautiful. Yes, I am, thank you. A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O-" She smiled knowingly and stood up, facing the others. "First she repeats then she catches up. What's the next stage?"

Dee Dee asked, "Next stage of what?"

Jethro said, "That's not her, is it? That's not Mrs Silvestry anymore."

Sky turned her head from Jethro to the Vixen, who replied, "I don't think so, no." Val sobbed and Biff comforted her. "I think...the more we talk, the more she learns. Now, I'm all for education, but in this case... Maybe not. Let's just move back. Come on, come with me." She ushered everyone to the back of the cabin. "Everyone, get back, all of you, as far as you can."

Val pleaded, "Vixen, make her stop."

The Vixen said, "Val, come with me, come to the back. Stop looking at her. Come on. Jethro, you too. Everyone, come on. You too, Donna. Fifty minutes, that's all we need. Fifty minutes till the rescue arrives. And," She glanced quickly at Sky. "…she's not exactly strong. Look at her. All she's got is our voices."

Val said, "I can't look at her. It's those eyes."

Donna said, "She's got a point, Vixen. There's something about them. They just feel… wrong." The Vixen took her hand in hers and stroked it with her thumb comfortingly as Donna smiled at her.

Dee Dee said, "'We must not look at goblin men.'"

Everyone looked at her and Biff asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

The Vixen replied, "It's a poem, Christina Rossetti."

Donna said, "I think I read that once. In school, dead boring, really."

Dee Dee recited, "'We must not look at goblin men. We must not buy their fruit. Who knows upon what soil they fed, their hungry thirsty roots.'"

The Vixen said as everyone fell silent, "Yeah, Dee Dee, I don't think that's helping."

Hobbes scolded, "She's not a goblin or a monster. She's just a very sick woman."

Jethro pointed out, "Maybe that's why it went for her."

Hobbes said, "There is no "it"."

Jethro said, "Think about it, though. That knocking, it went all the way around the bus until it found her. And she was the most scared out of all of us. Maybe that's what it needed... That's how it got in."

Donna asked, "Is that possible? Vixen? Is it-"

Hobbes cut her off, "For the last time...nothing can live on the surface of Midnight!"

The Vixen snarled, "Professor, I'm glad you've got your own absolute definition of life in the universe, but perhaps the universe has got ideas of its own. Now, trust me. I think there might well be some… consciousness inside Mrs Silvestry. But maybe she's still in there, and it's our job to help her."

Biff said, "Look, you can help. I'm not going near."

The Vixen said, "No, I've gotta stay back, 'cause if she's copying us, maybe the final stage is becoming us. I don't want her becoming me, or things could go a whole lot worse."

Val sneered, "Like you're so special."

The Vixen snapped, "As it happens, yeah, I am. So, that's decided. We stay back and we wait. When the rescue ship comes, we can get her to hospital."

"We should throw her out." The Hostess said suddenly, much to the horror of Donna and the Vixen.

Hobbes said, shocked, "I beg your pardon."

Val asked, "Could we do that?"

Donna barked, "Don't be ridiculous."

The Hostess said, "That thing, whatever it is, killed the driver and the mechanic. And I don't think she's finished yet."

The Vixen growled, Bad Wolf becoming more apparent each passing second, "She can't even move."

The Hostess said, "Look at her eyes! She killed Joe and she killed Claude and we're next!"

Biff said, "She's still doing it." He moved forward. "Just stop it! Stop talking! Stop it!"

Val said, "Biff, don't sweetheart!"

Biff said, "But she won't stop! We can't throw her out, though. We can't even open the doors."

The Vixen growled, "No one is getting thrown out." She glared at Biff until he backed down.

Dee Dee said suddenly, "Yes, we can. 'Cause there's an air pressure seal. Like when you opened the cabin door, you weren't pulled out-you have a couple of seconds. 'Cause it takes the pressure wall about six seconds to collapse. Well, six seconds exactly. That's enough time to throw someone out."

Donna said sarcastically, "Thanks, Dee Dee. Just what we needed."

Val asked, "Would it kill her? Outside?"

Dee Dee replied, "I don't know. But she's got a body now, it would certainly kill the physical form-"

The Vixen snapped, "No one is killing anyone!"

The Hostess said, "I wouldn't risk the cabin door twice, but we've got that one." She pointed to the door at the back. "All we need to do is grab hold of her and throw her out."

The Vixen said, "Now listen, all of you. For all we know, that's a brand-new lifeform over there, and if it's come inside to discover us, then what's it found? This little bunch of humans... What do you amount to? Murder? 'Cause this is where you decide. You decide who you are. Could you actually murder her? Any of you? Really? Or are you better than that?" Donna smiled admiringly at her and they all looked at each other.

The Hostess said grimly, "I'd do it."

Biff said, "So would I."

Val said, "And me."

Dee Dee said, "I think we should."

The Vixen and Donna exclaimed together, "What?!"

Dee Dee said pleadingly, "I want her out."

The Vixen snapped, "You can't say that!"

Dee Dee said, "I'm sorry, but you said it yourself, Vixen, she's growing in strength!"

Donna barked, "That's not what she said!"

"I want to go home. I'm sorry. I want to be safe."

The Vixen said desperately, "You'll be safe any minute now. The rescue truck is on its way."

The Hostess asked, "But what happens then, Vixen? If it takes that thing back to the Leisure Palace, if that thing reaches civilization-what if it spreads?"

The Vixen replied, "Cos when we get back to the base, I'll be there to contain it."

Val snapped, "You haven't done much so far!"

Biff said, "You're just standing in the back with the rest of us."

The Hostess said, "She's dangerous. It's my job to see that this vessel is safe. And we should get rid of her." The Vixen and Donna stared at everyone open-mouthed.

Hobbes said, "Now hang on. I think perhaps we're all going a little bit too far."

The Vixen sighed in relief, "At last. Thank you."

The Hostess said, "Two people are dead!"

Donna snarled, "Don't make it a third!"

The Vixen asked gently, "Jethro, what do you say?"

Jethro nodded, "I'm not killing anyone."

"Thank you."

Val said, "He's just a boy."

Jethro asked, "What? So I don't get a vote?"

The Vixen snapped, "There isn't a vote! It isn't happening! Ever! If you try to throw her out that door, you'll have to get past me first."

She looked at them challengingly and the Hostess said, "Okay."

Biff agreed, "Fine by me."

Donna gasped and the Vixen said, "Oh, now you're just being stupid! Just think about it, could you actually take hold of someone and throw them out that door?"

Biff asked accusingly, "Calling me a coward?"

Val asked, "Who put you in charge anyway?"

The Hostess said, "They weren't even booked in. The rest of you, tickets in advance. They just turned up out of the blue."

Dee Dee asked, "Where from?"

Donna said, "We're just...travelling. We're travellers, that's all."

Val asked, "Like an immigrant?"

The Hostess said, "You two were talking to each other. Before you got on board, you were talking."

The Vixen said, "It's just Donna. Just my friend."

Biff asked, "And what were you saying to her?"

"I was just asking her to come along, to have fun on vacation." The Vixen replied, losing the fight quickly. She pulled Donna behind her, because she'd rather die a thousand times than letting anything happen to her best friend.

Val accused her, not even listening, "She hasn't even told us her proper name."

Jethro said, "Thing is, though, Vixen, you've been loving this."

The Vixen groaned, "Oh, Jethro, not you."

Jethro went on, "Ever since all this trouble started, you've been loving it. Not your friend, she looks terrified, but you."

Hobbes said, "It has to be said, you do seem to have a certain...glee."

The Vixen admitted, "All right, I'm interested. Yes. I can't help it, cos whatever's inside her, it's brand-new and that's fascinating. Come on, Professor, you're a scientist, you must know the rush, the high, when you find out something new." Hobbes looked at her, not wanting to admit the very true words.

Val asked before Hobbes could say anything, "What, you wanted this to happen?"

"No!"

Biff said, "And you were talking to her. All on your own, before all the trouble, right at the front, you were talking to that Sky woman. The two of you together. I saw you!"

Val said, "We all did!"

The Hostess said, "And you went into the cabin!"

Biff asked, "What were you saying to her?"

Donna snapped, "She was just talking!"

Biff asked, "Saying what?"

Jethro said suddenly, "You called us "humans", like you're not one of us."

Val nodded and said, "She did! That's what she said! I bet she and her friend are aliens."

The Vixen snarled, "You leave Donna out of this." Donna put a hand on her friend's arm, keeping her from exploding.

Dee Dee said, "And the wiring. She went into that panel and opened up the wiring!"

The Vixen said, "That was after!"

Biff asked, "How did you know what to do?"

The Vixen snapped, "Because I know stuff! I'm clever!" There was silence at this declaration.

Hobbes said, "I see. Well, that makes things clear."

Biff asked, "And what are we, then? Idiots?"

The Vixen assured, "That's not what I meant."

Dee Dee said, "If you're clever, then what are we?"

Val sneered, "You've been looking down on us from the moment we walked in."

The Hostess said, "Even if she goes, she's practically volunteered."

Donna gasped and the Vixen pleaded, "Oh, come on! Just listen to yourselves, please!"

Biff asked, "Do you mean...we throw her out as well?"

The Vixen and Donna looked at them, stunned, as the Hostess replied, "If we have to."

The Vixen said, "Look, just, right, sorry, yes. Hold on. Just, I know you're scared. And so am I. Look at me, I am. But we have all got to calm down and cool off and think!"

Hobbes said, "Perhaps you could tell us your name."

The Vixen asked, "What does it matter?"

The Hostess said, "Then tell us."

Donna replied, quickly coming to the Vixen's defence, "Rose Smith. She's Rose Smith and I'm Donna Noble."

Val scoffed, "Oh!"

Hobbes said, "Your real name."

Biff said, "She's lying, look at her face."

Val said, "Her eyes are the same as hers."

Jethro asked, "Why won't you tell us?"

They all began to talk at once. When Donna tried to interfere, Biff knocked her out and lay her on the seats.

To say the Vixen was angry about that would be an understatement. She hissed and grabbed Biff by his collar, shoving him against the wall. Biff looked at her in fright as she growled, "You do _not_ do that. If you value your continued existence as a human, I suggest you keep your filthy hands off my best friend." She tightened her grip on his collar as everyone stared at them in shock and terror, not daring to interfere. "You beat me, you stab me, you kill me, I don't care. But you do not, _you do not_ , touch Donna Noble and walk away unscathed." She leant in so they were eye to eye. "Is that clear?"

Biff nodded timidly and squeaked, "Crystal."

The Vixen let him go and turned to the others. "Listen to me right now, because you need me! All of you! If we are gonna get out of this, then you need me!"

Hobbes spoke alone, "So you keep saying. You've been repeating yourself more than her."

Val spoke alone as well, "If anyone's in charge, it should be the professor! He's the expert!"

Jethro noticed that everyone was speaking alone and said, "Mum, stop. Just look."

Val said, "You keep out of this, Jethro!"

Jethro said, "Look at her!" They all turned to face Sky, still sitting on the floor.

Dee Dee said, "She's stopped."

The Vixen and Sky asked, "When did she… No, she hasn't. She's still doing it."

Val said, "She looks the same to me... No, she's stopped! Look, I'm talking, and she's not!"

The Vixen walked towards Sky and Biff said, "But what about me? Is she-? Look! Look at that! She's not doing me! She let me go!"

The Hostess said, "Mrs Silvestry? Nor me."

The Vixen and Sky asked, "Sky? What are you doing?"

Dee Dee said in shock, "She's still doing her."

Hobbes said, "Vixen, it's you. She's only copying you."

The Vixen and Sky asked, "Why me? Why are you doing this?"

Dee Dee said, "She won't leave her alone. Do you see?"

Val asked, "Do you see? I said so. She's with her!"

Biff said, "They're together."

Hobbes asked, "How do you explain it, Vixen? If you're so clever!"

The Vixen and Sky shouted, "I don't know! Sky, stop it. I said, stop it. Just stop it!"

Val said, "Look at the two of them!"

The Vixen crouched in front of Sky, once more face-to-face. The Vixen and Sky said in unison, "Mrs Silvestry, I'm trying to understand. You captured my speech, what for? What do you need? You need my voice in particular, the cleverest voice in the room. Why? 'Cause I'm the only one who can help? Oh. I'd love that to be true, but your eyes...they're saying something else. Listen to me, whatever you want, of it's life or form or consciousness or voice, you don't have to steal it. You can find it without hurting anyone. And I'll help you, that's a promise. So, what do you think?"

Sky asked, "Do we have a deal?"

The Vixen repeated, "Do we have a deal?"

The others stared, astonished at what had happened. Dee Dee said, "Hold on. Did she just-"

Jethro said, "She spoke first."

Val said, "But she can't have."

Hobbes said, "She did."

Jethro said again, "She spoke first."

The Vixen was staring straight ahead, unable to move. Sky said, "Oh, look at that, I'm ahead of you."

The Vixen repeated, trembling slightly, "Oh, look at that, I'm ahead of you."

Hobbes asked, "Did you see? She spoke before the Vixen did, definitely!"

Jethro said, "She's copying her."

Hobbes asked, "Vixen, what's happening?" Sky said, "I think it's moved."

The Vixen repeated, "I think it's moved."

Sky said, "I think it's letting me go." "I think it's letting me go." Dee Dee asked, "What do you mean? Letting you go from what?" Biff said, "She's repeating now. She's the one doing it. It's her." Jethro said, "They're separating." Hobbes asked, "Mrs Silvestry, is that you?"

Sky replied, "Yes, yes, it's me." Vixen repeated, "Yes, yes, it's me." Sky said, "I'm coming back." "I'm coming back." Sky said, "Listen...it's me!" Vixen repeated, "Listen...it's me!" Sky slowly began to move her head and arms. Jethro said, "It's passed into the Vixen. It's transferred. Whatever it is, it's gone inside her." Dee Dee argued, "No, that's not what happened." Val said, "But look at her!" Sky said, "Look at me. I can move."

Vixen repeated, "Look at me. I can move." Sky said, "I can feel again." Vixen said, "I can feel again." Sky went on, "I'm coming back to life." "I'm coming back to life."

Sky said, "And look at her. She can't move." Vixen repeated, "And look at her. She can't move."

Sky looked to others and pleaded, "Help me."

"Help me."

Sky said, "Professor..."

The Vixen repeated, "Professor..."

Sky said, "Get me away from her."

"Get me away from her."

Sky begged, "Please."

The Vixen repeated, but the voice sounding like hers, if only for a second, "Please."

Hobbes walked over and cautiously took Sky's outstretched hands, helping her to stand. Sky sighed in relief, "Oh, thank you."

The Vixen repeated, "Oh, thank you."

Jethro said, "They've completely separated."

Biff said, "It's in her, d'you see? I said it was her all the time."

Val said, "She's free! She's been saved!" Sky said, "Oh, it was so cold."

The Vixen repeated, "Oh, it was so cold."

Sky said, "I couldn't breathe."

"I couldn't breathe."

Sky went on, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry."

"I must have scared you so much."

The Vixen repeated, "I must have scared you so much."

Val hugged Sky and said, "No, it's all right. I've got you. There you are, my love. It's gone. Everything's all right."

Dee Dee warned, "I wouldn't touch her."

Biff said, "But it's gone. She's clean. It passed into her."

Dee Dee said, "That's not what happened!"

Hobbes said, "Thank you for your opinion, Dee. But clearly, Mrs Silvestry has been released."

"No!"

Val snapped, "Just leave her alone. She's safe, isn't she? Jethro, it's let her go, hasn't it?"

Jethro replied, "I think so, yeah. Looks like it. Professor?"

Hobbes observed, "I'd say, from observation...the Vixen can't move, and when she was possessed, she couldn't move, so-"

Biff said, "Well, there we are, then. Now the only problem we've got is this Vixen."

Sky said, "It's inside her head."

The Vixen repeated, "It's inside her head."

Sky said, "It killed the driver..."

"It killed the driver..."

"...And the mechanic..."

The Vixen repeated, "...And the mechanic..."

Sky said, "...And now it wants us."

The Vixen repeated, "...And now it wants us."

The Hostess said, "I said so."

Sky continued, "He's waited so long..."

The Vixen said, "He's waited so long..."

"...In the dark..."

"...In the dark..." The Vixen repeated.

"...And the cold..."

"...And the cold..."

Sky said, "...And the diamonds..."

The Vixen repeated, "...And the diamonds..."

Sky said, "...Until you came."

The Vixen said, "...Until you came."

"Bodies so hot..."

The Vixen repeated, "Bodies so hot..."

"...With blood..."

"...With blood..."

Sky said, "...And pain..."

The Vixen said, "...And pain..."

Val screeched, "Stop! Oh, my God, make her stop! Someone make her stop!"

Dee Dee argued, "But she's saying it!"

Val snapped, "And you can shut up!"

Dee Dee said, "But it's not the Vixen, it's her! She's just repeating!"

Biff said, "But that's what they thing does. It repeats!"

The Hostess said, "Just let her talk."

Biff asked, "What do you know? Fat lot of good you've been!"

The Hostess said, "Just let her explain!"

Dee Dee said, "Well, I think, I mean, from what I've seen...it repeats, then it synchronizes, then it goes on to the next stage and that's exactly what the Vixen said would happen!"

Biff asked, "What, and you're on her side?"

Dee Dee said, "No!"

Jethro said, "The voice is the thing!"

Dee Dee said, "And she's the voice! She stole it! Look at her! It's not possessing the Vixen, it's draining her!"

The Hostess said softly, "She's got her voice."

Val said, "But that's not true 'cause it can't be. I saw it pass into her. I saw it with my own eyes!"

Biff agreed, "So did I!"

Dee Dee argued, "You didn't!"

Val said, "It went from her to the Vixen." She looked at Jethro. "You saw it, didn't you?"

Jethro stammered, "I don't know."

Val said, "Oh, don't be stupid, Jethro! Of course you did!"

Jethro said, agreeing unwillingly with his mother, "I suppose. She was right next to her-"

Biff said, "Everyone saw it! Everyone!"

Dee Dee accused, "You didn't. You're just making it up! I know what I saw! And I saw her stealing the Vixen's voice!"

Val snarled, "She's as bad as her. Someone shut her up!"

Hobbes said embarrassedly, "I think you should be quiet, Dee."

Dee Dee said, "Well, I'm only saying..."

Hobbes snapped, "And that's an order! You're making a fool of yourself pretending you're an expert in mechanics and hydraulics when I can tell you, you are nothing more than average, at best! Now shut up!"

No one noticed the self-satisfied smirk on Sky's face as she said, "That's how she does it."

The Vixen repeated, "That's how she does it."

Sky said, "She makes you fight..."

"She makes you fight..."

Sky said, "...Creeps into your head..."

The Vixen repeated, "...Creeps into your head..."

Sky said, "...And whispers..."

"...And whispers..."

Sky said, "...Listen. Just listen."

"...Listen. Just listen."

Sky said, "That's her..."

The Vixen repeated, "That's her..." "...Inside."

The Vixen said, "...Inside."

Biff shouted, "Throw her out!"

Val shrieked, "Get her out of my head!"

Donna came to with a huge, pounding headache and Biff saying, "Yeah, we should throw her out!"

She shot up as Val said, "Well, don't just talk about it! Just-you're useless! Do something!"

Biff said, "I will! You watch me! I'm gonna throw her out!"

Sky said, "Yes!"

The Vixen repeated, "Yes!"

Sky said, "Throw her out!"

"Throw her out!"

Sky said, "Get rid of her!"

The Vixen repeated, "Get rid of her!"

"Now!"

"Now!"

Biff grabbed the Vixen around the waist and began to drag her towards the rear door. Donna tried to get him to stop. The Vixen's eyes showed both her fear and her rapidly losing fight against the thing possessing her. Dee Dee said, "Don't!"

Val spat, "It'll be you next!"

The Hostess said quietly, "I don't think we should do this!"

Biff said, "It was your idea! Professor, help me."

Hobbes said, "I can't. I'm not-"

Biff asked, "What sort of a man are you? Come on!"

Val said, "Throw her out!"

Biff said, "Come on!"

Val shouted, "Just do it! Throw her out!"

Donna snapped, "And you can shut up."

Biff said, "Professor, help me!" One of the Vixen's shoes caught on one of the overturned chairs.

Val screamed, "Get her out!"

Biff said to Hobbes, "Grab hold of her!" Hobbes grabbed the Vixen's arm. "Not like that! Are you stupid?!"

Sky said, "Cast her out!"

The Vixen repeated, "Cast her out!"

Sky said, "Into the sun..."

"Into the sun..."

Val screamed, "I want her out!"

Donna tried to stop everyone as Sky said, "And the night..."

The Vixen repeated, "And the night..."

Hobbes and Biff argued while Donna snapped at all of them, crying as Val shouted at the men. Biff asked, "What sort of a man are you? Come on!"

Jethro was on the verge of tears. Val screamed again, "Get her out!"

Sky hissed, "Do it."

The Vixen repeated, tears falling down her face, "Do it." Sky said, "Do it now!" "Do it now!"

Sky said, "Faster!"

The Vixen repeated, "Faster!"

Val shoved Donna into a chair and screamed, "Just do it!"

Sky said, "That's the way."

"That's the way." The Vixen repeated, tears flowing heavily now.

Sky said, "You can do it."

"You can do it." Jethro joined Biff and Hobbes as they moved the Vixen.

Sky said, "Molto bene."

The Vixen repeated, "Molto bene."

Val shrieked, "Throw her out!"

Sky said, "Allons-y..."

The Vixen repeated, "Allons-y..."

The Hostess remembered the Vixen saying that when she first boarded and said in shock, "That's her voice."

Sky said, "The starlight waits."

The Hostess said, "It's taken the Vixen's voice!"

The Vixen repeated, "The starlight waits."

Sky said, "The emptiness..."

"The emptiness..."

Val shouted, "Get her out!"

Sky said, "The Midnight sky!"

The Vixen repeated, "The Midnight sky!"

The Hostess said, "It's her. She's taken her voice!" The Hostess grabbed Sky and hit the emergency button, opening the door. The blinding light streamed in causing everyone to scream. The Hostess counted, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6." The Hostess and Sky were sucked out and the door slid shut.

The men let go and the Vixen fell to the floor and darted away to the corner, panting and sobbing. "I want Jack… Mickey… I want Theta. Please. Donna…"

Donna got up and glared at everyone, shouting, "You were about murder a child!" Everyone flinched as the Vixen sobbed softly. "Look at her! How old does she look? 20 at the most. She is much older but her heart and soul is still trying to stay innocent and childlike. She is in despair because she has lost so much and she's trying, just _trying_ , not giving up. And you were about to murder her!"

The Vixen's tearful voice came from across the vehicle, "Donna… Please… I wanna go home. Just… take me home."

Donna rushed across to her and held her, muttering soothing words in her ear. All the while glaring at everyone while they sat alone, realizing what they almost did, and what finally happened. The Vixen curled into Donna, still sobbing heavily. Shrinking back away from the world.

Val spoke up, "I said it was her." Donna could only look at her in disgust.

* * *

The Vixen had stopped crying by the time a female voice came on the radio, "Repeat, Crusader 50, rescue vehicle coming alongside in three minutes. Door seals set to automatic. Prepare for boarding. Repeat, prepare for boarding."

The Vixen asked, stoic, "The Hostess...what was her name?" They all just shook their heads, embarrassed.

Hobbes said, "I don't know."


	26. Middle of the Night

Chapter 26: Middle of the night.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

A/N: This is just what happens after Midnight. In my story.

* * *

The Vixen sat on the jumpseat with a stoic expression on her face, but eyes brimming with tears that she would never let fall. Donna entered the TARDIS after calling her granddad, came over and hugged her without a word. The Vixen pulled away, emotionless, and said, "I'm exhausted. I'm gonna turn in. Night." She went off to her room. Donna went to her own room, thinking about the events of the day.

In the middle of the night, Donna woke to sobbing. She followed the sound to a door with circular symbols carved into it, hesitating to open it. She finally threw it open when a scream rang through the TARDIS. She caught sight of a writhing Vixen on the bed and ran over. Donna shook her and said softly, "Vixen?"

The Vixen woke up with a start and flinched away from Donna, who said, "It's okay. Just me. Come here."

The Vixen went over uncertainly and Donna hugged her as she broke down and told Donna her dream. "I was so scared. It was so dark and I was trying to scream or say something, and they wouldn't listen. And you were there, and so was Martha, and you were going to throw me out. And you were saying these, these horrible things."

Donna murmured, cupping the Vixen's cheeks, "No, Vixen, I wouldn't ever do that and I know Martha wouldn't either. But you're fine now. You're in the TARDIS and you're fine. You're safe." After a while, she felt Vixen slump against her in sleep and laid her down on the bed. "Goodnight, Spacewoman." She tucked her in and turned to leave.

The Vixen's soft voice rang through the dark, "Stay." Donna's heart broke as she heard how helpless she sounded. All those days of confidence were a mask to hide what was underneath. She turned around to see the Vixen peeking out at her from the covers, almost afraid to take off the mask she wore. "Until I fall asleep? Please?"

Donna pulled Vixen's head into her lap and asked, "Remember the day we met? You were so strong. But when I saw you for the first time, you looked like you wanted to crawl into a hole and stay there for all of eternity."

The Vixen chuckled then got up and walked to a shelf at the back of the room. She pulled out a book and said, smiling softly, "I never opened up to you about anything. I should have, I realize that now."

She handed the book to a waiting Donna, who asked, "What's this?" She ran her hands over the homemade felt cover.

"That's a sort of photo album. It's from the 51st century." She sat down next to Donna. "Every photo, every feeling I had in that photo. It's all in there. It was a gift from the TARDIS. My first days as a human companion." Donna opened it and leafed through it. "Check the last entry."

Donna flicked to the last entry in the book. A man and the Vixen in a market. "What…" The Vixen looked so happy in it and Donna could literally feel her joy coursing through her fingers.

"That was the day before the battle of Canary Wharf." The Vixen murmured. "Haven't touched it since then."

"Why?"

The Vixen replied like it was obvious, "Too many memories. Too much pain, I suppose. I guess I wanted to think that those memories hadn't existed," She looked up. "because if I do, if I do, Donna, it just hurts more."

Donna said sympathetically, "C'mere." The Vixen laid down on the bed and Donna ran her fingers through her blonde locks. "Go to sleep. Tomorrow, you'll wake up and I swear, you're going to use that book again. I'll make you."

The Vixen laughed, "Molto bene."

Donna repeated after her, "Molto bene." The Vixen flinched. "Sorry. I keep doing that. Saying things I'm not meant to. Is it a time travelling thing or is it just cause I hang around you?" The Vixen laughed before she drifted off into a peaceful sleep, much more content knowing she wasn't alone.


	27. Turn Left

Chapter 27: Turn Left

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

* * *

It was the planet Shan Shen. The Vixen and Donna were among an alley alive with colour and people, decorated with banners and choked by stalls. The Vixen grinned and said, "Oh, you are gonna love this... 1, 2, 3!" They took a drink from the tumblers, filled to the brim with foam.

The Vixen snorted and Donna laughed, "It's lovely!" They continued through the market.

A saleswoman asked, "You want to buy shukina? Or peshmoni, most beautiful peshmoni in all of Shan Shen?"

Donna said, "Ah, no, thanks." She walked off in an opposite direction from the Vixen.

A woman said, "Tell your fortune, lady... your future predicted, your life foretold."

Donna said, "Oh, no thanks."

The woman asked, "Don't you want to know... if you're going to be happy?"

Donna laughed, "I'm happy right now, thanks."

The woman persisted, "You got red hair. The reading's free for red hair."

Donna laughed again, "Alright then!"

* * *

Donna and the fortune teller sat inside her tent, the fortune teller held Donna's hands and said, "Oh, you fascinating... ah, no, but you good... I can see... a woman. The most remarkable woman. How did you meet her?"

Donna said, "You're supposed to tell me."

The fortune teller said, "I see the future. Tell me the past... when did your lives cross?"

Donna replied, "It's sort of complicated. I ended up in her spaceship on my wedding day. Long story."

"But what led you to that meeting?"

Donna replied, "All sorts of things. But my job, I suppose... it was on Earth, this planet called Earth, miles away... but I had this job, as a temp, I was a secretary at a place called HC Clements..." Donna jolted forwards. "...sorry."

The fortune teller said, "It's the incense. Just... breathe deep. This job of yours, what choices led you there?"

Donna said, "There was a choice... six months before... because the Agency offered me this contract with HC Clements... But there was this other job. My mum knew this man..."

The fortune teller said, "Your life could have gone one way or the other. What made you decide?"

Donna replied, "I just did..." Donna didn't notice something creeping up behind her.

The fortune teller asked, "But when was the moment? When did you choose..." Donna tried to remember.

* * *

 _A lorry drove past Donna's car, standing at the junction. Sylvia said, "It won't take long, just turn right! We'll pop in and see Mr Chowdry, so Suzette can introduce you."_

 _Donna said, "I'm going left, if you don't like it, get out and walk."_

 _Sylvia said, "If you turn right you'll have a career, not just filling in!"_

 _Donna exploded, "You think I'm so useless!"_

 _Sylvia spat, "Oh, I know why you want a job at HC Clements, lady, because you think you'll meet a man with lots of money and your whole life will change, well let me tell you, sweetheart, city executives don't need temps, except for practice!"_

 _Donna snapped, "Yeah. Well, they haven't met me." She turned left._

* * *

The fortune teller said, "You turned left. But what if you turned right, what then..."

Donna said, scared, "Let go of my hands."

"What if it changes, what if you go right, what if you could still go right..."

Donna snapped, "Stop it!" Something crept onto her back. "What's that? ...what's on my back? What is it, what... what's on my back?"

The fortune teller said, "Make the choice again, Donna Noble, and change your mind... turn right."

Donna whispered, "I'm turning..."

The fortune teller said, "Turn right... turn right. Turn right!"

* * *

 _Sylvia said, "Well let me tell you, sweetheart, city executives don't need temps, except for practice!"_

 _Donna sighed, "Yeah. Suppose you're right." She turned right._

* * *

The fortune teller said in a hypnotising voice, "Turn right, and never meet that woman. Turn right, and change the world!"

In a pub full of Christmas decorations, people dressed up, drinking, happy, singing, Donna moved through the rabble towards a table carrying drinks and announced, "Come on then. Get out the way! Get out the way...!" She put the tray to the table surrounded by her friends. "Here we are! Feed at the trough!"

Venna said, "Mooky says let's go to the boardwalk, it's two for the price of one!"

Donna complained, "Christmas Eve, it'll be heaving!"

Mooky said, "Well exactly, get in and grab them!"

They all laughed and Veena said, "Hey, that's the second round of drinks you've bought, it was my turn!"

Donna boasted, "I can afford it. Promotion. You are talking to Jival Chowdry's Personal Assistant, I'll have you know, capital P, capital A, £23,000 per annum, merci beaucoup!"

Veena raised her glass and said, "Here's to Mr Chowdry!"

Everyone toasted, "Mr Chowdry!"

Mooky said jealously, "She gets all the luck!"

But Donna was looking at one of the girls, Alice, who was staring at her, petrified. Donna asked, "...what's wrong? What is it?"

Alice squeaked, "Sorry?"

Donna asked, "Did someone spill a drink on me?"

Alice asked confused, "Why?"

Donna asked, "Why do you keep looking at my shoulder? What's wrong?"

Alice replied quietly, "I don't know..."

Donna rambled, "Oh, don't tell me you're getting all spooky again, it was bad enough when you saw the ghost of Earl Mountbatten at the boat show! What are you looking at? What is it?"

Alice whispered, "It's like... it's like there's something I can't see."

A man said from the door, "Now, shut up! All of you, come and see! Just look at the sky! It's a star! It's a Christmas star!"

Veena said, "...well, come on then!" They all rushed outside the pub. A shining star-web hang in the air above.

Mooky asked, "What the hell is that?"

Veena said, "Ken Livingstone, that's what! Spending our money on decorations! I mean how much does that cost?"

Mooky said, "Don't be so stupid, it's flying, it's really flying!"

Donna said, "That's not a star, that's a web. It's heading east. Middle of the city." Bolts of electricity suddenly burst forth from the web. Everyone ran away screaming, save Donna and Alice. But Alice hardly looked at the star, too busy staring at Donna's back, terrified. Donna said, "Thanks! There's a great big webstar thing shooting at people, and you're looking at me!"

Alice screamed, before running away, "There is something on your back!"

Donna ran off towards the star.

Veena shouted, "Donna! Donna, where are you going? You'll get yourself killed! Donna!" ButMooky pulled her to the opposite direction.

* * *

In the city, a tank fired on the webstar. A soldier ordered, "Fire!" Other tanks shot at it as well and the star was destroyed. Donna ran down an alley. The soldier shouted, "Everyone, stay back! The Thames has been closed! Return to your homes! Keep away from the river, and that's an order!"

Donna walked around a police barrier, where a crowd was pressing, watching something, and being restrained. She walked around to an army jeep, and stood there, hearing a UNIT private speaking on a walkie-talkie. A voice buzzed, "Trap 1 to Greyhound 15, what is your report? Over."

The private replied, "From the evidence I'd say she managed to stop the creature. Some sort of red spider. Blew up the base underneath the barrier, flooded the whole thing. Over."

The UNIT officer asked, "And where is she now? Over."

The private replied, "We found a body, sir. Over." A body, covered in a red blanket, was being carried into an ambulance.

The UNIT officer asked on the walkie-talkie, "Is it her? Over."

The private replied, "I think so. She just didn't make it out in time." Donna watched as the arm of the body flopped down, dropping a sonic thingy. "...The Vixen is dead. Must have happened too fast for her to regenerate." The Vixen's body was loaded into the ambulance. The private said, "Escort the ambulance back to UNIT base."

Donna walked away down the street. A distant figure ran towards her and asked, "What happened? What did they find? I'm sorry, did they find someone?"

Donna replied, "I don't know. A woman called the Vixen... or something."

The man's eyes widened at the name and asked, "Well, where is she?"

Donna replied, "They took her away. She's dead." The man's face was shocked, yet somehow empty... sad. He turned away. Donna said, "I'm sorry - did you know her? I mean... they didn't say her full name. Could be any Vixen."

The man said, "I came so far."

"It-it could be anyone."

The man turned back and asked, "What's your name?"

Donna replied, "Donna. And you?"

The man said, "Oh, I was just passing by, I shouldn't even be here. This is... wrong. It's wrong. This is so wrong." But he seemed to be distracted by something on Donna's back. "Sorry, what was it? Donna what?"

Donna asked, "Why do you keep looking at my back?"

The man replied, "I'm not."

Donna snapped, "Yes you are. You keep looking behind me. You're doing it now!" She tried to see her own back. "What is it, what's there? Did someone put something on my back?" But as she looked back, the man had disappeared. Donna was alone. She paused, then walked away.

* * *

Donna was watching the television after being fired from her job. The reporter stood in the rain broadcasting, _"To confirm, the Royal Hope_ hospital _has returned to_ it's _original position, but with only one survivor. The only person left alive is medical student Oliver Morgenstern."_

Morgenstern said, _"And there were these creatures... like rhinos, talking rhinos, in, in-in black leather..."_

Wilf and Donna sat on the couch with coffees, watching the television. Sylvia was over at the table looking over what Donna brought home from the office after getting sacked. Donna asked, "Rhinos?"

Wilf said, "Rhinos could be aliens."

Donna shushed him, "Shh!"

Morgenstern said, _"We couldn't breathe, we were running out of air… a colleague of mine gave me the last oxygen tank. Martha, M-Martha Jones… and sh-she died."_

Sylvia said, "At least you got a hole punch… and a raffle ticket!"

Donna snapped, "Yeah, well they can keep the raffle. I won't take a penny of that man."

Wilf scolded, "Honestly to you two, there's aliens on the news, they took that hospital all the way to the moon, and you're banging on about raffle tickets!"

Donna sighed, "Don't be daft Gramps, it wasn't the moon. It couldn't be."

Wilf said, "Yes, well I am telling you, it's getting worse, these past few years. It's like all of a sudden, they suddenly know all about us. And, there's keen eyes up there and they're watching us and they're not friendly."

Sylvia said, examining the stapler, "This stapler says 'Bea'."

Donna said, "Can't believe how well you're taking it, me getting sacked. Thought you'd hit the roof."

Sylvia sighed, "I'm just tired, Donna, what with your father and everything. To be honest, I've given up on you."

Morgenstern said on the telly, _"There was this woman who took control, said she-she knew what to do… said she could stop the MRI or something. Sarah Jane her name was, S-Sarah Jane Smith."_

The reporter said, _"Sarah Jane Smith was a freelance investigative journalist, formerly of Metropolitan Magazine. Her body was recovered from the hospital late this afternoon. Miss Smith had a son, called Luke..."_

Donna asked, "What's for tea?"

Sylvia replied, "I've got nothing in."

Donna said, "I'll get chips. Last of my wages. Fish and chips, yeah?"

But nobody responded, Wilf only had eyes for the news and Sylvia examined the plant Donna brought home from the office. The reporter said, _"... along with his teenage friends Maria Jackson and Clyde Langer. It is feared that they also perished."_

* * *

Donna walked along the street at night, she stepped onto a path and saw a blue flash of light accompanied by an electrical buzz. The man jumped out from behind the alley and ran onto the road, where Donna walked over to him and said, "Blimey! Are you all right? What was that, fireworks or...?"

The man said, "I don't know, I was just… walking along, that's weird."

Donna said, recognising the man, "Hang on. You're the one. Christmas Eve, I met you in town."

The man asked, "Right, Donna? Isn't it?"

Donna asked, "What was your name?"

The man changed the subject, "How're you doing? You're looking good. How's things, what have you been up to?"

Donna said, "You're doing it again."

The man asked, "What?"

Donna replied, "Looking behind me. People keep on doing that. Looking at my back."

"What sort of people?"

Donna said sadly, "People in the street. Strangers. I just catch them sometimes, staring at me. Like they're looking at something. And then I get home, and I look, and there's nothing there." She attempted to look at her back, even smacking at it. "See? Look, now I'm doing it!"

The man asked suddenly, "What are you doing for Christmas?"

Donna asked, confused, "What am I what?"

The man asked again, "Next Christmas, any plans?"

Donna said, "I don't know, that's ages away. Nothing much I suppose. Why?"

The man replied, "Just … I think you should get out. You and your family. Don't stay in London, just... leave the city."

Donna asked, "What for?"

"Nice hotel, Christmas break?"

Donna scoffed, "Can't afford it."

The man said, "Well no, you, you got that raffle ticket."

Donna asked suspiciously, "How do you know about that?"

The man went on, "First prize – luxury weekend break. Use it, Donna Noble."

Donna asked, "Why won't you tell me your name?" The man stared at Donna, as Donna glared at him with a shifty look. "I think you should leave me alone." Donna walked away, as the electric sound from earlier happened yet again.

* * *

Donna won the raffle and her family went to a fancy, posh hotel to celebrate Christmas. The next morning a replica of the Titanic crashed in the middle of London. Donna and her family should have been there. The crash caused a radioactive explosion and they had to move to Leeds. They lived with a nice family there and Donna's granddad assured her that America was going to help out. Then half of America was turned into little fat things. They were interrupted from singing songs one night at the sound of gun fire.

Rocco said, "You stay here! Everyone, stay!" He went out, followed by the Nobles. They saw soldiers firing at the exhaust pipe of a military Jeep. "Hey! Firing at the car is not so good! You, you crazy or what?"

A soldier said, "It's this ATMOS thing, it won't stop! It's like gas, it's toxic."

Wilf said, "Well, switch it off!"

"I have done, it's still going. It's all the cars. Every single ATMOS car, they've gone mad." As Donna looked back at her mother standing in the doorway, the soldier spotted something on her back and pointed his gun at her and ordered, "You, lady, turn around! Turn around! Now!"

Rocco asked, "Are you crazy, boy?"

Wilf ordered, "Put the gun down!"

The soldier said, "I said, turn around! Show me your back!" Donna looked at him terrified.

Sylvia pleaded, "Do what he says! Turn around!"

"Turn around, now! Show me your back!" Hands held high, Donna turned around, and there was nothing on her back. The soldier lowered his gun. "Sorry. I thought I saw..."

Wilf snapped, "Call yourself a soldier? Pointing guns at innocent women? You're a disgrace! In my day, we'd have had you court marshalled!"

But Donna didn't care about the soldier anymore - she noticed the blue flash of light she saw when the man appeared previously, and she walked away without a word.

Sylvia shouted after her, "Donna? Where are you going? It's not safe at night! Donna! Donna!"

Donna walked around the corner, the man was waiting for her there, hands in his pockets. She said, "Hello."

The man replied, "Hello Donna Noble."

* * *

Donna and the man sat on a park bench. The man explained, "It's the ATMOS devices. We're lucky it's not so bad here, Britain hasn't got that much petrol. But all over Europe, China, South Africa... they're getting choked by gas."

Donna asked, "Can anyone stop it?"

The man replied, "Yeah, they're trying right now, this little band of fighters, on board the Sontaran ship. Any second now..." Just as he said it, the sky was set aflame, then it went dark again.

Donna asked, shocked, "And that was...?"

The man replied, "That was the Torchwood team. Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones, they gave their lives. And Captain Jack Harkness has transported to the Sontaran home world. There's no-one left."

Donna said, "You're always wearing the same clothes. Why won't you tell me your name?"

The man sighed, "None of this was meant to happen. There was a woman. This brilliant woman, and she stopped it. The Titanic, the Adipose, the ATMOS, she stopped them all from happening."

Donna asked, "That... Vixen?"

The man smiled, "You knew her."

Donna asked, puzzled, "Did I? When?"

The man said, "I think you dream about her, sometimes. It's a woman in a leather jacket. Blonde and this smile. This beautiful cheeky smile."

Donna asked, "Who are you?"

The man said, "I was like you. I used to travel with her, just like you've travelled with her, Donna. You've travelled with the Vixen in a different world."

Donna said, "I never met her, and she's dead."

The man said, "She died underneath the Thames on Christmas Eve, but you were meant to be there. She needed someone to stop her, and that was you. You made her leave. You saved her life."

For a moment Donna seemed to remember, but then she stood up, angry and scared. She snapped, "Stop it. I don't know what you're talking about, leave me alone!"

The man said, "Something's coming, Donna. Something worse."

Donna said, "The whole world is stinking. How can anything be worse than this?"

The man said, "Trust me. We need the Vixen more than ever. I've - I've been pulled across from a different universe, because every single universe is in danger. It's coming, Donna. It's coming from across the stars and nothing can stop it, but the Vixen."

Donna asked, "WHAT is?"

The man replied, "The darkness."

Donna asked, frustrated, "Well, what do you keep telling ME for? What am I supposed to do? I'm nothing special. I mean, I'm... I'm not, I'm nothing special, I'm a temp. I'm not even that, I'm nothing!"

The man laughed, "Donna Noble, you're the most important woman in the whole of creation."

Donna let out a bitter laugh, "Oh, don't. Just... don't. I'm tired. I'm so... tired."

The man said, "I need you to come with me."

Donna snapped, "Yeah. Well. Tough. Cos I ain't coming with a papercut like you."

The man smiled and said, "That's more like it."

Donna said, "I've got plenty more."

The man said seriously, "I know you'll come with me. Only when you want to."

Donna scoffed, "You'll have a long wait, then."

The man replied, "Well, not really, just three weeks. Tell me, does your grandfather still own that telescope?"

Donna replied suspiciously, "He never lets go of it." The man said, "Three weeks' time. But you've got to be certain. Cos, when you come with me, Donna... I'm sorry... so sorry, but... you're gonna die." He faded away in front of Donna's eyes.

* * *

The nice family had gone away. Labour camps, they said. But Wilf knew better. Wilf and Donna sat outside at night, by his precious telescope. Wilf said, "You know, we'd get a bit of cash if we sold this thing."

Donna said, "Don't you dare!" She sighed. "I always imagined, your old age... I'd have put a bit of money by. Make you comfy. Never did. I'm just useless." Wilf looked into the telescope. "You're supposed to say 'no, you're not'."

Wilf said, not listening, "Ah, it must be the alignment."

Donna asked, "What's wrong?"

Wilf replied, "Well, I don't know - I mean, it can't be the lens. I was looking at Orion, the constellation of Orion. You take a look. And tell me, what can you see?"

Donna asked, "Where?"

Wilf said, "Well, up there in the sky!"

Donna looked into the telescope, then back to the sky and said, "Well, I can't see anything, it's just... black."

Wilf said, "Well, I mean it's working! The telescope is working."

Donna offered, "Well... maybe it's clouds."

Wilf said, "There is no clouds!"

"Well, there must be!"

Wilf said, "There is not! It was there. An entire constellation." Looking up to the sky, he could see it with the naked eye as well - one by one, the stars were disappearing. "Look... look there... They're going out. Oh, my God! Donna! The stars are going out."

Donna didn't seem surprised. She just turned around to see the man waiting for her and said, "I'm ready."

* * *

Donna and the man entered a huge warehouse type building. There was a circle of mirrors in the middle, and in the background there was the TARDIS, a bunch of wires connecting it to the mirrors and a large computer. The loudspeaker said, "Loadstone testing now at 15.4. Repeat, 15.4."

A UNIT officer saluted to the man, "Sir."

The man flinched, "I've told you, don't salute."

He went to check the computer and the officer said, "Well, if you're not going to tell us your name..."

Donna asked, "What, you don't know either?"

The man said, "Crossed too many different realities. Trust me, the wrong word in the wrong place can change an entire causal nexus."

The officer said, "He talks like that. A lot."

The man turned to her and said, "In simple words: I say my name even once, universe goes boom." He turned back to the computer.

The officer rolled her eyes and said, sticking out her hand, "And you must be Miss Noble."

Donna shook her hand, "Donna."

The officer said, "Captain Erisa Magambo. Thank you for this."

Donna said, "I don't even know what I'm doing."

The man asked, "Is she awake?"

Captain Magambo said, "Seems to be quiet today. Ticking over. Like it's waiting."

The man looked at Donna, then at the TARDIS and asked, "D'you want to see her?"

Donna asked, "What's a 'police box'?"

The man said, "They salvaged it from underneath the Thames. Just go inside."

Donna asked, "What for?"

"Just go in!" The man watched, smiling, as Donna entered the TARDIS.

Donna's voice echoed, "No. Way!" Mouth open, she got out, walked around the box, back inside to see it was really that big, then she walked back to the man, shocked.

The man grinned, "What d'you think?"

Donna asked, "Can I have a coffee?"

* * *

The man and Donna were inside the TARDIS, Donna holding her coffee mug. The man said, "Time and Relative Dimension in Space. This room used to shine with light. I think she's dying." He touched the console and the rotor rose a bit. "Shh, dear, rest. We're still trying to help."

Donna asked, "And... and it belonged to the Vixen?"

The man replied, "Both of us. A long, long time ago. Last of the Time Lords."

Donna asked, "But if she was so special, what was she doing with me?"

The man grinned, "She thought you were brilliant."

Donna scoffed, "Don't be stupid."

The man said, "But you are! It just took the Vixen to show you that, simply by being with her. She did the same to me. To everyone and everything she touches. She makes them better."

Donna asked, "Were you and her...?"

The man replied, "Yeah. Feels like ages ago." He touched Donna's shoulder gently. "Do you want to see it?"

Donna replied shortly, "No." The man kept looking at her back. "Go on, then."

* * *

The man and Donna were now standing in the centre of the circle of mirrors. The man said, "Only I and the Vixen know how the TARDIS works and these people don't have the right technology for the full platter but we've managed to scrape off the surface technology. Enough to show you the creature."

Donna asked, "It's a creature?"

The man said, "Just stand here."

Captain Magambo said, "Out of the circle, please."

The man grinned, "Yes, ma'am." He walked out.

Donna asked, "Can't you stay with me?"

Captain Magambo interrupted her, "Ready? And... activate." The lights around the circle turned on.

Frightened, Donna closed her eyes. The man said, "Open your eyes, Donna."

Donna asked, "Is it there?"

The man replied, "Yeah, open your eyes, look at it."

Donna said, "I can't."

The man said gently, "It's part of you, Donna. Look."

Slowly, Donna opened her eyes to see her back in the mirrors – there was a massive beetle clinging to her. She started to spin around in panic, trying to get a better view.

The man tried to calm her down. "It's okay, it's okay, it's okay - calm down. Donna? Donna? Donna!" Donna stopped spinning. "Okay."

Donna asked, trying to stay calm, "What is it?"

The man replied, "We don't know. Like I said: not the right technology."

Donna said sarcastically, "Oh. Thanks."

The man said, "It feeds off time. By - by changing time, by making someone's life take a different turn, like, meetings never made... children never born... a life never loved. But with you, it's..."

Donna said, "But I never did anything important."

The man replied, "Yeah, you did. One day, that thing made you turn right instead of left."

Donna asked, "When was that?"

The man said, "Oh, you wouldn't remember. It was the most ordinary day in the world, but by turning right, you never met the Vixen and the whole world just changed around you."

Donna asked, "Can you get rid of-of it?"

"No, I can't even touch it." The man replied. "It seems to be in a state of flux."

Donna asked, fed up with technobabble, "What does that mean?"

The man started to explain, "Well, it's-"

Captain Magambo cut him off, "Not now, sir."

Donna snapped, "You liar! You told me I was special! But it's not me! It's this thing, I'm just a host!"

The man said, "No, there's more than that. The readings are strange it's... it's like reality's just bending round you."

Donna shouted hysterically, "Because of this thing!"

The man said, "No, no! We're getting separate readings from you. And they've always been there, since the day you were born."

Captain Magambo said, "This is not relevant to the mission."

The man went on, "I thought it was just the Vixen we needed, but it's the both of you. The Vixen and Donna Noble. Together. To stop the stars from going out."

Donna asked tearfully, "Why? What can I do?! Turn it off. Please."

The man nodded, "Captain."

"Power down."

The lights went off and the man walked to Donna, touching her arm comfortingly. Donna said, "Its... it's still there, though. What can I do... to get rid of it?"

The man grinned, "You're gonna travel in time."

* * *

Donna wore a strange coat full of wires. She was listening to the man who sounded quite like the woman from her dreams as he explained what to do, "The TARDIS has tracked down the moment of intervention. Monday the 25th, one minute past ten in the morning. Your car was on Little Sutton Street leading to the Ealing Road, but you turned right heading towards Griffin's Parade. You need to turn left. That's the most important thing. You've got to go back, turn left. Have you got that, Donna? One minute past ten, make yourself turn left, heading for the Chiswick Highroad."

Captain Magambo said, "Keep the jacket on at all times - it's insulation against temporal feedback." An officer put a kind of watch on Donna's wrist. "This will correspond to local time wherever you land." Captain Magambo handed Donna a cup of water and said, "This is to combat dehydration."

Donna, the man, Captain Magambo and several UNIT soldiers walked to the circle of mirrors. The man said, "Alright, Donna Noble. This is where we leave you."

Donna said, "I don't want to see that thing on my back."

The man explained, "No, no, no! The mirrors are just incidental. They bounce chronon energy back into the centre which we control and decide the destination."

Donna said, incredulously, "It's a time machine."

The man grinned, "It's a time machine."

Captain Magambo asked, "If you could?" Donna walked back to the centre. "Powering up." The lights turned on.

Donna asked, "How d'you know it's gonna work?"

The man said, "Hmm? Oh... yeah... we, we don't. We're just... we're just guessing."

Donna said with a little laugh, "Yeah. Oh, brilliant!"

The man instructed, "Just remember, when you get to the junction, change the car's direction by exactly one minute past ten."

Donna asked, "How do I do that?"

The man replied, shrugging, "It's up to you."

Donna said, "Well, I just have to... run up to myself and... have a good argument."

The man laughed, "I'd like to see that! It would break the rules of time but still."

Captain Magambo ordered, "Activate loadstone."

The man said, "Good luck."

Donna said, "I'm ready!"

The man said, "'One minute past ten."

"Cos I understand, now." Donna said, scared, but full of hope. "You said I was gonna die, but you mean this whole world, it's gonna blink out of existence. But that's not dying. Because a better world takes its place. The Vixen's world. And I'm still alive! That's right, isn't it? I don't die? If I change things, I don't die? That's... that's right, isn't it?"

Looking at the man for reassurance, Donna could see she was wrong. The man said sadly, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Donna snapped, terrified, "But I can't die! I've got a future! With the Vixen - you told me!"

Captain Magambo ordered, "Activate!" Sparks flew, Donna was engulfed in white light, and then she disappeared.

* * *

Donna's victory was short lived. She found herself half a mile away with four minutes left as she ran through the streets, cursing the man. The skinny prick had dropped her half a mile away. As she saw the lorry drive by, she knew what she had to do. Then she suddenly seemed to understand what the man meant. " _You're gonna die._ "

Donna stepped in front of the lorry, the driver tried to stop but it was too late. A woman screamed in horror. The crash stopped the traffic. The driver shouted, "Hold on! Back up!"

A taxi driver, stuck behind the lorry, snapped, "Oi! Get a move on!"

Donna lay on the ground, she opened her eyes and saw the man leaning over her. He said, "Tell her this: two words." He whispered something in Donna's ear. Donna's eyes closed and her head fell to the side.

* * *

 _Past Donna said, in her car, "Well, that decides it. I'm not sitting in a traffic jam. I'm going left." She switched the indicator back and turned to the left._

* * *

The word "left" echoed in Donna's mind as she, sitting in the fortune teller's tent, screamed. Events of the alternate world reversed, images flashing quickly through her head, then the beetle fall off her back, twitching weakly before it died. The fortune teller cowered in the corner, terrified.

Donna gasped, "What the hell is that?"

The fortune teller screamed before fleeing, "You were so strong. What are you? What will you be? What will you be?"

The Vixen walked into the tent and asked, "Everything all right?"

Donna gasped, "Oh, God...!" She ran to hug her and the Vixen laughed.

"What was that for?" asked the Vixen.

Donna replied, "I don't know!" So happy to see her friend, she hugged her again.

* * *

The Vixen and Donna sat in the fortune teller's tent, the Vixen poking the dead beetle with an incense stick. Donna said, "Can't remember. It's slipping away. You know, like when you try and think of a dream and it just sort of goes."

The Vixen said seriously, "You got lucky, with this thing. It's one of the Trickster's brigade. Changes a life in tiny little ways. Most times, the universe just compensates around it, but with you... great big parallel world!"

Donna said, "Hold on, you said parallel worlds are sealed off."

The Vixen replied, "They are. But you had one created around you." She looked at Donna curiously. "Funny thing is, seems to be happening a lot. To you."

Donna asked, "How d'you mean?"

The Vixen said, "The Library and then this..."

Donna shrugged, "Just... goes with the job. I suppose."

The Vixen put the incense stick down and said, "Sometimes I think there's way too much coincidence around you, Donna. I met you once. Then I met your grandfather. Then I met you again. In the whole wide universe, I met you for a second time. It's like something's binding us together."

Donna scoffed, "Don't be so daft. I'm nothing special."

The Vixen smiled fondly as she cooed, "Yes, you are, you're brilliant."

Her words reminded Donna of the man saying the same, _"She thought you were brilliant."_

"He said that." whispered Donna

The Vixen asked, "Who did?"

Donna replied, "That man..." She shook her head. "I can't remember."

The Vixen said, "He never existed now."

Donna said, "No, but he said... the stars... he said the stars are going out."

"Yeah, but that world's gone." The Vixen said.

Donna argued, "No, but he said it was all worlds. Every world. He said the darkness is coming, even here."

"Who was he?"

Donna answered, "I don't know."

The Vixen asked, "What did he look like?"

Donna closed her eyes and replied, "He was sort of... brown. And his hair, it looked like he was electrocuted or something, it was sticking out everywhere."

The Vixen asked, full of suspicion, "What was his name?"

Donna replied, "I don't know!"

The Vixen grabbed Donna's shoulders and asked urgently, "Donna, what was his name?"

Donna tried to remember then said, "But he told me... to warn you. He said... Two words."

The Vixen asked, flustered, "What two words? What were they? What did he say?"

Donna replied, "'Bad Wolf.'" Vixen looked at her, shocked. "Well, what does it mean?"

But the Vixen jumped up and ran out without answer and Donna rushed after her. As they looked around outside, "Bad Wolf" was everywhere: on the banners, the posters, even on the TARDIS itself, every piece of text was replaced by those two words. Terrified, the Vixen entered the TARDIS followed by Donna. The interior was lit by red lights and the cloister bell was ringing.

Donna asked, "Vixen, what is it? What's Bad Wolf?"

The Vixen turned to Donna in a panic and breathed out, "It's the end of the universe."

* * *

There we go. Done. I'll try and upload Stolen Earth today. Or at least write it up. Please review.


	28. Stolen Earth

Chapter 28: Stolen Earth

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

* * *

The TARDIS landed in an ordinary suburb street. The Vixen burst out, followed by Donna, looking around frantically to find out what was wrong. The Vixen said, "It's fine... Everything's fine. Nothing's wrong, all fine!" A milk float stopped in the street. "'Scuse me! What day is it?"

The milkman replied, "Saturday."

The Vixen nodded and said, "Saturday. Good. Good, I like Saturdays."

Donna asked, "So, I just met the Doctor?"

The Vixen replied, "Yeah."

Donna said, "But he's locked away in a parallel world."

The Vixen said, "Exactly. If he can cross from his parallel world to your parallel world, than that means the walls of the universe are breaking down. Which puts everything in danger, everything! But how?!" She dashed back to the TARDIS, Donna after her. Outside, the milk bottles began to rattle. The milkman looked confused as the earth started to shake.

* * *

Inside the TARDIS, the Vixen fiddled with controls. Donna walked up to her and said softly, "Thing is, Vixen, no matter what's happening, and I'm - I'm sure it's bad, I get that. But... the Doctor's coming back. Isn't that good?"

Full of worrying thoughts, the Vixen just stared at her for a moment. Was it? This man had broken her hearts again and again. But she had known this man her whole life and loved him with both her hearts. She beamed and whispered, "Yeah."

There was a loud noise and the TARDIS shook violently. Donna asked, "What the hell was that?!"

The Vixen replied, "That came from outside." She ran to the door and looked out - they were in space, with nothing but several asteroids around. Donna joined her and they both stared the empty space outside, confused.

Donna said, "But we're in space. How did that happen?" The Vixen ran back to the console. "What did you do?"

The Vixen said, looking at the monitor, "I haven't done anything! We haven't moved, we're fixed... Can't have! No!" In disbelief, she ran back to the door and said, "The TARDIS is still in the same place. But the Earth has gone. The entire planet. It's gone." They gazed out in total shock.

The milkman was staring at the sky in total shock. Then he heard a strange noise and turned around to see the Doctor appearing in the middle of the street, like from a teleport, a gun strapped to his back. The Doctor looked up to the sky without a bit of surprise and said, "Right, now we're in trouble… It's only just beginning."

Donna said, "But if the Earth's been moved, they've lost the sun! What about my Mum? And Grandad? They're dead, aren't they? Are they dead?"

The Vixen looked at a monitor and said, "I don't know, Donna, I just don't know, I'm sorry, I don't know..."

"That's my family. My whole world."

The Vixen said, "There's no readings. Nothing. Not a trace. Not even a whisper. That is impressive technology!"

Donna asked, "So what do we do?"

The Vixen replied, "We've got to get help."

"From where?"

The Vixen said seriously, "Donna... I'm taking you to the Shadow Proclamation. Hold tight!"

* * *

Streets were chaotic, alarms wailing, people running around, screaming in fear or with drunken delight. The Doctor walked through the anarchy, looking sad but determined. A drunken man shouted, "The end of the world, mate! End of the stinkin' world!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes and nodded, "Have one on me." He walked into an electronics store that two young men were just about to loot. He snapped, "Right, you two! You can put that stuff down, or run for your lives." He cocked the gun Jackie had practically glued to his hands. "Do you like my gun?" The men ran away terrified.

The Doctor sat down to a screen that showed 27 planets, and the spaceships moving towards the Earth. A message played, "Exterminate! Exterminate!" The Doctor listened to the message, not surprised. "Exterminate! Exterminate!" He glared at the laptop and went out of the shop and looked up to the sky.

A Dalek spaceship flew over the city, shooting at the streets. He walked away with an air of determination. A missile exploded behind him but he didn't even look back. Instead, he rolled his eyes.

* * *

The TARDIS shook violently as it headed towards the Shadow Proclamation. Donna asked, "So go on then, what is the Shadow Proclamation anyway?"

The Vixen replied, "Posh name for police. Outer space police, to be exact. Here we go!" The TARDIS materialised inside a building.

As the Vixen and Donna stepped out, they were greeted by several Judoon pointing guns at them. The chief said, "Sco bo tro no flo jo ko fo. To to!"

The Vixen snapped, "No bo ho sho ko ro to so. Bo-ko-do-zo-go-bo-fo-po-jo!" The Judoon lowered their guns. "Mo ho."

* * *

The Shadow Architect said, "Time Lords are the stuff of legend. They belong in the myths and whispers of the Higher Species. You cannot possibly exist."

The Vixen snarled, "Well, I'm right here, so don't waste my time." The Shadow Architect looked away from the Vixen's eyes. "Now, more to the point, I've got a missing planet!"

The Shadow Architect scoffed, "Then you're not as wise as the stories would say. The picture is far bigger than you imagine. The whole universe is in outrage, Vixen. 24 worlds have been taken from the sky."

The Vixen asked, "How many?! Which ones?! Show me!" She ran to a computer.

The Shadow Architect said, "Locations range far and wide. But all disappeared at the exact same moment. Leaving no trace."

The Vixen browsed through the files on the lost planets and said, "Callufrax Minorr. Jahoo. Shallacatop. Woman Wept... Clom! Clom's gone! Who'd want Clom?!"

The Shadow Architect said, "All different sizes, some populated, some not. But all unconnected."

Donna asked, "What about Pyrovillia?"

The Shadow Architect asked disdainfully, "Who is the female?"

Donna replied fiercely, "Donna Noble! I'm a human being. Maybe not the stuff of legend but every bit as important as Time Lords, thank you." The Vixen watched her with a proud smirk as Donna explained, "Way back when we were in Pompeii, Lucius said Pyrovillia had gone missing."

A Judoon said, "Pyrovillia is cold case. Not relevant!"

Donna asked, "How d'you mean, cold case?"

The Shadow Architect said, "The planet Pyrovillia cannot be part of this, it disappeared over 2,000 years ago."

Donna persisted, "Yes, yes, hang on... But there's the Adipose breeding planet too, Miss Foster said that was lost, but that must've been a long time ago."

The Vixen exclaimed, "That's it! Donna, brilliant! Planets are being taken out of time as well as space... Let's put this into 3-D..." She fiddled with the computer and holograms of the lost planets appeared in the air. "Now, if we add Pyrovillia... And Adipose 3... Something missing. Where else, where else, where else, where else... lost, lost, lost, lost... Oh! The Lost Moon of Poosh!" As she added the last one, the holograms suddenly moved and rearranged themselves.

The Shadow Architect accused, "What did you do?"

The Vixen said, "Nothing." She turned to Donna. "Everyone keeps blaming me for stuff I don't do." She turned back to the Shadow Architect. "The planets rearranged themselves into the optimum pattern. Look at that! 27 planets in perfect balance. Come on, that is gorgeous!"

Donna said, "Oi, don't get all spacewoman, what does it mean?"

The Vixen explained, "All those worlds fit together like pieces of an engine. It's like a powerhouse! What for?"

The Shadow Architect asked, "Who could design such a thing?"

The Vixen said to herself, "Someone tried to move the Earth once time ago... can't be..."

* * *

The Vixen and the Shadow Architect were beside the computer but obviously, they came to a dead end. Donna sat on a staircase, gazing into space while she listened to a strange heartbeat echoing in her head. An albino servant offered Donna a cup and said, "You need sustenance. Take the water, it purifies."

Donna smiled as she took the cup, "Thanks."

"There was something on your back."

Donna asked, "How d'you know that?"

The servant said, "You are something new."

Donna scoffed, "Not me. I'm just a temp. Shorthand, filing, 100 words per minute, fat lot of good that is now. I'm no use to anyone."

"I'm so sorry for your loss."

Donna sighed, "Yeah. My whole planet's gone."

The servant whispered, "I mean the loss that is yet to come. God save you." She hurried away, leaving Donna confused and scared.

The Vixen walked to her and said, "Donna! Come on, think - Earth! There must've been some sort of warning. Was there anything happening back in your day, like, electrical storms, freak weather, patterns in the sky?"

Donna replied, "Well, how should I know? Um... no, I don't think so, no."

"OK, never mind."

Donna said, "Although... there were the bees disappearing."

The Vixen scoffed, "The bees disappearing... The bees disappearing." Realization dawned on her face. "The bees, disappearing!" She ran back to the computer.

The Shadow Architect asked, "How is that significant?"

Donna followed the Vixen to the computer and said, "On Earth we have these insects. Some people said it was pollution, or mobile phone signals."

The Vixen said, "Or - they were going back home!"

Donna asked, "Back home where?"

The Vixen replied, typing on the computer swiftly, "Planet Melissa Majoria!"

Donna asked, "Are you saying bees are aliens?!"

The Vixen rambled on, "Don't be so daft. Not all of them. But if the migrant bees felt something coming, some sort of danger, and escaped... Tandocca!"

The Shadow Architect exclaimed, "The Tandocca Scale!"

The Vixen nodded, "The Tandocca Scale is the series of wavelengths used as a carrier signals by migrant bees. Extremely small, no wonder we didn't see it! Like looking for a speck of cinnamon in the Sahara, but look!" She pointed to a picture that appeared on the screen. "There it is. The Tandocca trail. The transmat that moved the planets was using the same wavelength, we can follow the path!"

Donna asked, running towards the TARDIS, "And find the Earth?! Well, stop talking and do it!"

The Vixen replied, running as well, "I am!" She burst into the TARDIS and fiddled with controls. "We're a bit late, the signal's scattered. But it's a start!" She ran back to the door to talk to the Shadow Architect waiting outside. "I've got a blip! It's just a blip! But it's definitely a blip!"

The Shadow Architect said, "Then according to the Strictures of the Shadow Proclamation, I will have to seize your transport and your technology."

The Vixen asked, taken aback, "Really, what for?"

The Shadow Architect replied, "The planets were stolen with hostile intent. We are declaring war, Vixen. Right across the universe. And you will lead us into battle!"

The Vixen stammered, "Right, yeah, course I will. I'll just go and... get you the key..." She closed the door and ran back to the console, grinning at Donna. She pulled a lever and the TARDIS started to dematerialise.

The Shadow Architect shouted, "Vixen! Come back! By the Holy Writ of the Shadow Proclamation, I order you to stop!"

* * *

Wilf and Sylvia hurried around the back of the houses, but they were stopped by a lone Dalek, who ordered, "Halt! You will come with me."

Wilf spat, "Will I 'eck!" He aimed the paint-gun at the Dalek and fired, a splodge of yellow paint landed on the eyepiece. For a moment, it looked like it had worked - but then the paint boiled away.

The Dalek said, "My vision is not impaired."

Sylvia said, "I warned you, Dad!"

The Dalek screamed, "Hostility will not be tolerated! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exter-" Suddenly, the whole top half of the Dalek was blown off.

The Doctor stood behind it with his gun. Wilf asked, "D'you wanna swap?"

The Doctor grinned, "I'd love to." He walked up to them. "I hate guns. Loathe them, really. Brilliant idea you had there. But the only way to defeat a Dalek is to blow it up. Boom! Do you know where I can find Donna Noble's family?" Wilf and Sylvia raised their hands meekly. "Brilliant! I'm the Doctor, and I need your help."

* * *

Inside the Nobles' house, Wilf was talking with the Doctor while Sylvia made tea in the kitchen. Wilf said, "Yeah, I've tried calling her, but I can't get through! But she's still with the Vixen, I know that much and the last time she phoned, it-it was from a planet called Midnight, made of diamonds!"

Sylvia asked, "What the hell are you two on about?"

Wilf said, "Look, she's out there, sweetheart. Your daughter. She's travelling the stars, with that Vixen, she always has been!"

Sylvia scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous."

"Oh come on, open your eyes! Look at the sky! Look at - look at the Daleks! You can't start denying things now!"

The Doctor said, "You're my last hope. If we can't find Donna, can't find the Vixen... Where is she?!"

* * *

The rotor rose and fell as the TARDIS was in flight. Then it stopped suddenly. The Vixen said softly, "It's stopped."

Donna asked, "What d'you mean? Is that good or bad? Where are we?"

The Vixen stared at the screen and replied, "The Medusa Cascade. I came here when I was just a teenager. With the Doctor. Just the two of us. Our first date. We were 90 years old. It was the centre of a rift in time and space..."

Donna asked, "So, where are the 27 planets?"

The Vixen murmured, "Nowhere. The Tandocca Trail stops dead. End of the line."

Donna asked, "So what do we do? Vixen? What do we do?" But the Vixen just stared into space, defeated. "No, don't do this to me. No, don't, don't do this to me. Not now. Tell me, what are we going do?" She paused. "You never give up. Please." But she got no response.

* * *

Wilf held his sobbing daughter in his arms. The Doctor sat in the background, looking like he lost all hope too. A Dalek said on the laptop, "You will obey Dalek instructions without question. You will obey your Dalek ma..."

The Dalek transmission was cut off by a beep and then a female voice from the computer, _"Can anyone hear me? The Subwave Network is open. You should be able to hear my voice... Is there anyone there?"_

The Doctor walked to the computer and muttered, "I know that voice. That's Harriet Jones."

Harriet called, _"...can anyone hear me?"_

The screen was all white noise but slowly the outlines of a figure started to appear. _"This message is of the utmost importance. We haven't much time... Can anyone hear me?"_

Jack's voice came on, _"The whole world's crying out. Just leave it."_

Harriet snapped, _"Captain Jack Harkness, shame on you! Now stand to attention, sir!"_

Jack asked, _"What?! Who is that?"_

Finally, the image cleared and showed Harriet Jones in her home, flashing her ID card, saying, _"Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister."_

Jack said, _"Yeah, I know who you are."_

The Doctor said, "Harriet! It's me, it's me. Oh, she can't hear me... Have you lot got a webcam?"

Wilf gestured to Sylvia and said, "No, she wouldn't let me, she said they're naughty."

The Doctor groaned, "I can't speak to her then, can I?"

Harriet said, _"Sarah Jane Smith, 13 Bannerman Road, are you there?"_

Sarah Jane's voice appeared, _"Yeah. Yeah I'm here! Yeah, that's me!"_

" _Good. Now, let's see if we can talk to each other."_ The screen got divided to four parts, Harriet, the Torchwood Hub and Sarah Jane and her son, Luke, appearing on one part each, while there was just white noise on the fourth place. Harriet said, " _The fourth contact seems to be having some trouble getting through."_

The Doctor said, unheard by the others, "That's me! Harriet! That's me!"

Harriet said, _"I'll just boost the signal..."_

She pressed a few keys and Martha and her mother appeared on the screen and Martha asked, _"Hello?"_

Jack laughed with relief, _"Martha Jones!"_

The Doctor asked, "Who's she? I want to get through!"

Jack asked, _"Martha, where are you?!"_

Martha replied, _"I guess Project Indigo was cleverer than we thought. One second I was in Manhattan... Next second... Maybe Indigo tapped into my mind. Cos I ended up in the one place that I wanted to be."_

Francine said, _"You came home... At the end of the world, you came back to me."_

Martha said, " _But then all of a sudden, it's like the laptop turned itself on."_

Harriet said, flashing her ID again, _"It did. That was me. Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister."_

Martha said, _"Yes, I know who you are."_

Harriet said, _"I thought it was about time we all met. Given the current crisis. Torchwood, this is Sarah Jane Smith."_

Jack said, _"I've been following your work. Nice job with the Slitheen."_

Sarah Jane said, as the Doctor beamed with pride, _"Yeah, well I've been staying away from you lot. Too many guns!"_

Jack flirted, _"All the same, might I say, looking good, ma'am."_

The Doctor growled, "Hands off her, Harkness!"

Sarah Jane asked, flattered, _"Really? Oh."_

Harriet said, _"Not now, Captain. And Martha Jones, former companion to the Vixen."_

The Doctor snapped, "Oi! So was I!"

Martha asked, _"But how did you find me?"_

Harriet replied, _"This, ladies and gentlemen, this is the Subwave Network. A sentient piece of software, programmed to seek out anyone and everyone who can help to contact the Vixen."_

Martha asked, _"What if the Daleks can hear us?"_

" _No, that's the beauty of the Subwave, it's undetectable."_

Sarah Jane asked, impressed, _"A-and you invented it?"_

Harriet corrected her. _"I developed it. It was created by the Mr Copper Foundation."_

Jack said, _"Yeah, but what we need right now is a weapon. Martha, back there at UNIT, what - what did they give you, what was that key thing?"_

Martha replied, _"The Osterhagen Key."_

Harriet snapped, _"That key is not to be used, Dr Jones. Not under any circumstances!"_

Jack asked, _"But what is an Osterhagen Key?"_

" _Forget about the key and that's an order! All we need is the Vixen. The Doctor being here would help but the prat got himself stuck in a parallel universe."_

The Doctor, snapped, offended, "Oi!"

Sarah Jane asked, _"Oh excuse me, Harriet, but, well the thing is, if you're looking for the Vixen... didn't she help depose you?"_

Harriet replied, " _She did. And I've wondered about that for a long time. Whether I was wrong, but I stand by my actions, to this day. Because I knew, I knew that one day, the Earth would be in danger, and the Vixen and the Doctor would fail to appear. I told him so myself. And he didn't listen."_

Martha said, _"But I've been trying to find her. The Vixen's got her phone on the TARDIS, but I can't get through."_

The Doctor said, annoyed, "Nor me, and I was here first!"

Harriet said, _"That's why we need the Subwave. To bring us all together, combine forces. The Vixen's secret army."_

Jack suggested, _"Wait a minute... we boost the signal! That's it! We transmit that telephone number through Torchwood itself, using all the power of the Rift..."_

Luke said, _"And we've got Mr Smith! He can link up with every telephone exchange on the Earth. He can get the whole world to call the same number, all at the same time! Billions of phones, calling out, all at once!"_

Jack laughed, _"Brilliant! Who's the kid?"_

Sarah Jane said, _"That's my son!"_

The Doctor said accusingly, "You liar, Sarah Jane Smith, you said you didn't have kids!"

Ianto stepped in front of the screen and said, _"Excuse me, sorry, sorry, hello, Ianto Jones. Um, if we start transmitting, then this Subwave Network is going to become visible. I mean, to the Daleks."_

Harriet said, _"Yes, and they'll trace it back to me. But my life doesn't matter. Not if it saves the Earth."_

Jack saluted her with respect. _"Ma'am."_

Harriet nodded. _"Thank you, Captain. But there are people out there dying, on the streets."_

Wilf said, "Marvellous woman. I voted for her."

Sylvia argued, "You did not."

Harriet said, _"Now enough of words. Let's begin!"_ Everyone started to work frantically, their voices overlapping on the Subwave.

Jack said, _"Rift power activated!"_

Gwen stated, _"All terminals coordinated!"_

" _National grid online... giving you everything we've got!"_ Ianto declared.

Sarah Jane said, _"Connecting you to Mr Smith!"_

Sarah Jane's son, Luke, reported, _"All telephone networks combined!"_ He was also eager to find his mother's friend and his sister figure.

Martha said, _"Sending you the number... now!"_

" _Opening Subwave Network to the maximum,"_ Harriet confirmed.

Sarah Jane ordered, _"Mr Smith... make that call!"_

An electronic voice said, _"Calling the Vixen."_

The Doctor said, "So am I!" He pulled out Jackie's mobile.

Jack shouted gleefully, _"Aaand sending!"_ The signal was beamed out to space.

* * *

Inside the TARDIS, the Vixen's mobile rang, snapping her out of lethargy. She said, "Phone!"

Donna said at the same time, "Vixen, phone!"

The Vixen answered it, "Martha, is that you?!" She looked at the screen. "It's a signal!"

Donna asked, "Can we follow it?"

The Vixen grinned, "Oh, just watch me! Got it! Locking on!" She pulled a lever and the TARDIS shook violently. The TARDIS was lit by red lights again and there were flames everywhere. "We're travelling through time. One second in the future! The phone call's pulling us through! Three! Two! One!" One by one, the lost planets appeared around the TARDIS. The console room was back to normal and the Vixen and Donna watched the screen, now showing all planets.

Donna said, "27 planets - and there's the Earth! Why couldn't we see them?!"

The Vixen said, "The entire Medusa Cascade has been put a second out of sync with the rest of the universe. Perfect hiding place, tiny little pocket of time. But we found them! Oh, oh, what's that? Hold on, hold on, some sort of Subwave Network..."

The Subwave Network appeared on the TARDIS monitor, now with the Vixen and Donna where Harriet used to be. Jack scolded, _"Rose Marion Tyler! Where the hell have you been?!"_

The Vixen corrected. "That's Vixen to you, Captain. I don't use Rose Tyler anymore. Too many memories."

Jack said _, "Okay. Vixen, it's the Daleks!"_

" _She's nice, I thought she'd be older."_ Gwen said.

Ianto said in surprise, _"She's a bloody kid!"_

Sarah Jane said, _"It's the Daleks, Vixen, they are taking people to their spaceship..."_

Sarah Jane and Martha talked at once. _"...it's not just Dalek Caan!"_

The Vixen looked at the people on the screen and grinned excitedly, "Sarah Jane! Luke! That must be Torchwood. Aren't they brilliant? Look at you all, you clever people!"

Donna said, "That's Martha. And who's..." She pointed at Jack. "He?"

The Vixen replied, "Captain Jack. Don't. Just... don't."

At the Nobles house, the Doctor said desperately, "Vixen, it's me, I came back."

Donna said, "It's like an outer space Facebook."

The Vixen said sadly, "Everyone except the Doctor..." The screen in the TARDIS turned to white noise. "Oh..."

Donna said, "We've lost them!"

The Vixen fiddled with the controls, "No, no, no, no, there's another signal coming through, there's someone else out there." She whacked the top of the monitor. "Hello? Can you hear me? Doctor?"

A croaky voice said, _"Your voice is different. And yet, its arrogance is unchanged."_ Though the screen was still all white noise, the Vixen froze, recognising the voice.

Sarah Jane said, horrified, _"No. But he's dead..."_

At Donna's house, the Doctor growled, "Stay away from her, Davros!"

Davros appeared on the screen and said, _"Welcome to my new Empire, Vixen. It would be better if the Doctor was with you but it is only fitting that you should bear witness to the resurrection, and the triumph, of Davros. Lord and creator of the Dalek Race!"_

The Vixen was breathing heavily, speechless and terrified. Donna asked, worried, "Vixen?"

Davros asked, _"Have you nothing to say?"_

Donna said reassuringly, "Vixen, it's all right. We're-we're in the TARDIS. We're safe."

The Vixen snarled, eyes blazing, "But you were destroyed. In the very first year of the Time War. At the Gate of Elysium. The Doctor and I saw your command ship fly into the jaws of the Nightmare Child. We tried to save you."

Davros said, _"But it took one stronger than you. Or your precious Doctor. Dalek Caan himself."_

Dalek Caan said in a sing-song voice, _"I flew into the wild and fire, I danced and died a thousand times."_

" _Emergency Temporal Shift took him back into the Time War itself."_

The Vixen snapped, "But that's impossible! The entire War is timelocked!"

" _And yet he succeeded. Oh, it cost him his mind. But imagine, a single, simple Dalek succeeded where Emperors and Time Lords have failed. A testament, don't you think, to my remarkable creations?"_

The Vixen asked, "And you made a new race of Daleks?"

Davros said, _"I gave myself to them. Quite literally. Each one grown from a cell of my own body."_ He opened his tunic to reveal that his flesh was ripped off, his ribs and heart visible. _"New Daleks. True Daleks. I have my children, Vixen. What do you have, now?"_

The Vixen said, her voice so deadly and calm the Doctor was proud, "After all this time. Everything we saw... everything we lost... I have only one thing to say to you..." She grinned, "Bye!" She pulled a lever and the TARDIS flew off towards the Earth.

* * *

The TARDIS landed on a deserted, post-battle street full of abandoned cars, broken bicycles, and scattered rubbish. The Vixen and Donna got out. Donna said, "Like a ghost town..."

The Vixen said, "Sarah Jane said they were taking the people. What for?" She turned to Donna. "Think, Donna, when you met the Doctor in that parallel world, what did he say?"

Donna replied, "Just... the darkness is coming."

The Vixen asked desperately, "Anything else?"

Donna looked away, thinking - then she spotted something behind the Vixen. Donna smiled warmly and asked, "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

The Vixen turned around - and there was the Doctor, at the other end of the street, looking at her with a bright smile. The Vixen stared at him, not believing her eyes for a moment. Then the Doctor started to run towards her and so did she, grinning away. Oblivious to anything but each other, they didn't notice the Dalek until it was too late. "Exterminate!"

It shot at the Vixen, the death ray only skimmed her chest but it was enough to make her fall. Jack, appeared in the very moment and blasted the Dalek while the Doctor and Donna ran to the Vixen.

The Doctor got there first, he knelt beside her and took her head in his arms. He said, "I've got you, it missed you. Look, it's me. You can't go. I just got you back. 50 years."

The Vixen said, barely conscious but still smiling to see him again, "Doctor..."

The Doctor grinned, "Hello."

The Vixen groaned, "Long time no see."

"Yeah, been busy, y'know." The Doctor said tearfully.

She yelled in pain as Donna and Jack reached them. Jack said, "Get her into the TARDIS, Doctor, quick. Move!" The Doctor picked the Vixen up and carried her to the TARDIS while Jack covered the way.

* * *

The Vixen was on the TARDIS floor, groaning and convulsing in pain. Donna and the Doctor were beside her while Jack put down the gun to the seat. Donna said, "What - what do we do?! There must be some medicine or something!"

Jack said, "Just step back. Doctor! Do as I say, and get back! She's dying and you know what happens next."

Donna asked, "What d'you mean?" The Doctor pulled Donna back with him, in tears himself. Donna asked Jack, "What d'you mean? What happens next?"

The Vixen lifted up her hand and watched it starting to glow. She groaned, "It's starting..."

Jack said, "Here we go. Good luck, Vixen!"

Donna asked, "Will someone please tell me what is going on?!"

The Doctor said, "When a Time Lord's dying, their body... it-it repairs itself. It changes."

The Vixen struggled to her feet, panting, "I'm sorry, it's too late. I'm regenerating." Energy burst out from her skin through the sleeves and neck of her jacket. Jack put his arms around Donna as they hid their faces from the blinding light.

* * *

Oooh. What'll happen next? Will the Vixen change or not? Spoilers! Please review.


	29. Journey's End

Chapter 29: Journey's End

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

* * *

The Vixen stood in front of the console, the regeneration energy bursting out through the sleeves and neck of her jacket. After a few seconds, the energy faded away and a new Vixen leant to a support, gasping. Her hair dirt blonde and tousled. Her eyes bright gold and full of mischief. She asked, "Now then. Where were we?" Donna, the Doctor and Jack stared at her as she turned to the Doctor and asked softly, "So? What d'you think?"

The Doctor asked, slowly walking forward, "Why didn't you tell me before… before-"

The Vixen said, "I was worried about what you would think. But I'm still me. I still love you like I did 50 years ago." The Doctor scooped her up in a hug, both of them laughing. Jack and Donna smiled, so happy for them.

Donna said to Jack, "You can hug me if you want." Jack laughed. "No, really, you can hug me!"

The Vixen suddenly pulled away groaning. She gasped out regeneration energy and said, panting, "The regeneration. It's gone wrong."

The Doctor lay her down on the jumpseat anxiously and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. There's something. It's something. I know it's right there but I can't find it." She screamed. "Oh God!" She clutched the Doctor's coat as she writhed in pain before passing out.

The Doctor hurriedly used his stethoscope to check her heartbeats. He shook his head sadly and Donna sobbed, burying her head in a tearful Jack's shoulder. The console room went dark. The Doctor said, looking up, "They've got us! Power's gone! Some kind of chronon loop..." The ship rocked as it was pulled up towards the sky.

* * *

As the Vixen lay dead on the jumpseat, Jack said, "There's a massive Dalek ship at the centre of the planets. They're calling it the Crucible. Guess that's our destination."

Donna said softly, "The Vixen said these planets were like an engine. But what for?"

Jack turned to the Doctor. "Doc! You've been in a parallel world, that world's running ahead of this universe. You've seen the future. What was it?"

The Doctor replied sadly, "It's the darkness."

Donna said, remembering, "The stars were going out."

"One by one. We looked up at the sky and they were just dying." He rubbed the nape of his neck. "Basically, we've been building this, um... this travel machine, this... this, er, Dimension Cannon, so I c- well, so, I could..."

Jack asked, "What?"

"So I could come back." Jack grinned cheekily at him. But his eyes were still full of tears. The Doctor snapped, "Shut up. Anyway, suddenly, it started to work and the dimensions started to collapse. Not just in our world, not just in yours, but the whole of reality. Even the Void was dead. Something is destroying everything."

Donna said, "In that parallel world... you said something about me."

The Doctor replied, "The Dimension Cannon could measure timelines, and it's... it's weird, Donna, but they all seemed to converge on you."

Donna asked, "But why me? I mean, what have I ever done? I'm a temp. From Chiswick!"

Jack said softly, looking at the Vixen, "She didn't think so, did she?" Donna looked sadly at the ground.

There was a beep and the Doctor leant towards the monitor and said, "The Dalek Crucible. All aboard!"

A Dalek voice screamed, "Vixen, Doctor, you will step forth or die."

The Doctor said angrily, "We'll have to go out. Cos if we don't, they'll get in."

Jack said, "You told me nothing could get through those doors. You've got extrapolator shielding!"

The Doctor explained, "Last time we fought the Daleks, they were scavengers and hybrids and mad. But this is a fully-fledged Dalek Empire, at the height of its power. Experts at fighting TARDISes, they can do anything. Right now, that wooden door... is just wood." A bit further from the others, Donna was lost in her own world, staring at the Vixen, the sluggish heartbeat echoing in her head again.

Jack asked, "What about your Dimension Jump?"

The Doctor replied, "It needs another 20 minutes. What about your teleport?"

Jack said, "Went down with the power loss."

The Doctor nodded, accepting his fate. He took a deep breath. "Right, then, all of us together... Yeah." He noticed Donna's absence from the conversation. "Donna?" He walked to Donna who was still listening to the mysterious heartbeat and staring at the Vixen. "Donna?"

Donna snapped out of the trance and said, "Yeah." She looked back to the Vixen.

The Doctor followed her line of view and frowned. "I'm sorry. There's nothing else we can do."

Donna said, "Look, I know."

The Dalek screamed, "Surrender, Vixen, and face your Dalek masters. Crucible on maximum alert."

The Doctor said with a nervous laugh, "Daleks."

Jack laughed too, "Oh, God!"

The Doctor said quietly, "It's been good, though, hasn't it? Everything we did." He said to Jack, "You were brilliant." He smiled at him. The Doctor turned to Donna, "And I bet you were brilliant." Donna gave him a small smile.

The Doctor walked over to the Vixen and whispered, "And you were brilliant." He kissed her forehead softly and took a deep breath, turning to the others. "Blimey!" He stepped out of the TARDIS, followed by Jack.

The Supreme Dalek asked, "Where is the Vixen?"

Jack backed away a bit, feeling the Oncoming Storm coming on. The Doctor shouted, "You killed her! You killed the most important thing in my life! I swear, I have never hated you more! And I will not stop. I will not rest. Until I have seen every single one of you burn!"

The Supreme Dalek shouted gleefully, "Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks!"

All the Daleks chanted, "Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks! Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks!" Donna was walking towards the door, but she stopped when she heard the heartbeat again. "Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks! Daleks reign supreme. All hail the Daleks!"

The Doctor and Jack watched, horrified, as the countless Daleks swarmed in the air as the supreme Dalek said, "Behold, Doctor! Behold the might of the true Dalek race!"

Donna was still in the TARDIS. She looked back to the Vixen, trying to find where the heartbeat came from. The Doctor noticed that she was still inside and shouted, "Donna, you're no safer in there." Donna turned back towards the door, but it was slammed shut before she could follow the others. The Doctor ran to the TARDIS and asked, "What?"

Donna banged on the door from inside and asked, "Doctor? What have you done?"

The Doctor shouted, "It wasn't me, I didn't do anything!"

"Oi! Oi, I'm not staying behind!"

The Doctor asked the Supreme Dalek, "What did you do?!"

"This is not of Dalek origin."

Donna shouted, "Doctor!"

Jack snapped, "Stop it! She's our friend, now open the door and let her out!"

The Supreme Dalek said, "This is Time Lord treachery."

The Doctor asked, "Me? The door just closed on its own!"

The Supreme Dalek declared, "Nevertheless, the TARDIS is a weapon and it will be destroyed."

A trapdoor opened beneath the TARDIS and it fell down. The Doctor growled, "What are you doing? Bring it back! What've you done, where's it going?!"

The Supreme Dalek said, "The Crucible has a heart of Z-Neutrino Energy. The TARDIS will be deposited into the core."

The Doctor said, horrified, "You can't, you've taken the defences down, it'll be torn apart! But Donna's still in there! Vixen's still in there!"

Jack shouted, "Let them go!"

The Supreme Dalek said, "The females and the TARDIS will perish together. Observe!" He activated a holographic screen that showed the TARDIS, bobbing in the energy field. "The last child of Gallifrey is powerless."

The Doctor said in a panic, "Please, I'm begging you, I'll do anything! Put me in their place, you can do anything to me, I don't care, just get them out of there!"

Donna was on her hands and knees, coughing in the smoke. But suddenly she heard the heartbeat again, and, as in a trance, she turned to the Vixen, who was glowing softly.

Donna reached out to touch her and the regeneration energy appeared again, sweeping up her hand. Donna gasped and shook as the light engulfed her. She sat up and looked curiously at the Vixen, who was on the floor, still glowing and twitching.

The energy washed over her and she sat up - the energy faded away, revealing a very much alive Vixen. Donna said, stunned, "It's you..."

Vixen grinned, "Oh, yes!"

"You're alive!"

"Oh, yes." Donna's eyes rolled upwards as she passed out.

The Doctor watched the TARDIS on the screen. The Supreme Dalek said, "Total TARDIS destruction in ten rels, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one..." The TARDIS disappeared. "The TARDIS has been destroyed. Now tell me, Doctor. What do you feel? Anger? Sorrow? Despair?"

The Doctor replied, broken and lost for words, "Yeah."

"Then if emotions are so important, surely we have enhanced you?"

Jack shouted, "Yeah? Feel this!" He shot at the Supreme Dalek with his handgun, causing no harm at all.

The Supreme Dalek screamed, "Exterminate!" The death ray hit Jack and he collapsed, dead. "Escort the Doctor to the Vault. He is the plaything of Davros now." The Doctor looked back to Jack who winked at him as he was lead away by two Daleks.

* * *

The Vixen was checking the walls of the TARDIS as she grinned and rambled, "All repaired, lovely! Ssh! No-one knows we're here. Gotta keep quiet. Sort of like silent running, like on submarines when you can't even drop a spanner." She put on a black leather jacket and turned to Donna. "I like this jacket, brings out my new eyes, what d'you think?"

Donna hugged her, "You're alive."

The Vixen said smiling, "Yeah. We established that earlier. Are you gonna pass out again?" Donna slapped her. "Sorry."

Donna said, "You. Are. Bonkers!"

The Vixen asked, "Why?! What's wrong with black?"

Donna said, "You came back to life! You died. Then came back to life. What are you, a regenerating flatworm?"

The Vixen started to explain. "No, no, I did actu- Wait, regenerating flatworm?"

Donna said, "I saw it on the National Geographic channel."

The Vixen asked incredulously, "You were watching the National Geographic channel? What for?"

Donna asked, "What, I can't watch a documentary once in a while?" The Vixen gave her a look. "I couldn't find the remote." The Vixen nodded in understanding. "Now, explain."

The Vixen sat her down. "Alright, see. My regeneration did actually go wrong. I was more like in a heart stopped coma thing. But then you touched me, WHAM!" Donna jumped and yelped. "Ssh! I woke up. See, your fear targeted to my soul and I became the hero once again and came to help."

Donna hissed, "Oh you're more arrogant than ever."

The Vixen said, "I don't know what other changes there'll be. I'm still cooking. But, look, we mixed. You and me. Like cocoa powder and milk. It mixes and makes something new. I came back to life..." She said taken aback, "out of you! Still, could be worse."

Donna snapped, "Oi! Watch it, Spacewoman!"

The Vixen retorted, sounding like her, "Oi! Watch it, Earthgirl!" Donna's mouth hung open from surprise - and so did the Vixen's. "Oh... I sound like you. I sound all... all sort of... rough."

Donna snapped, "Oi!"

"Oi!"

"Oi!"

The Vixen grabbed her shoulders and whispered, "Spanners, ssh! I must've picked up a bit of your voice, that's all. Is it? Did I? No! I can't have. I don't wanna have a rough voice. I thought this was a new start. I'm sure it'll wear off soon."

Donna snapped, "Oi!"

The Vixen said in realisation, "It's you. Oh, but that's disgusting!"

Donna snapped, "Oi!"

"Oi!"

Donna growled, "Stop it!"

The Vixen said, "No, wait, You're... part Time Lord, part human." They both looked totally gob-smacked. Vixen said sarcastically, "Well, isn't that wizard?"

Donna said, "I kept hearing that noise, that heartbeat..."

The Vixen said, "Oh, that was you. Your heart. Cos you're a complicated event in time and space, must have rippled back. Converging back on you."

She walked to the console and Donna asked, "But why me?"

The Vixen replied like it was obvious, "Cos you're special."

Donna said, "Oh, I keep telling you, I'm not!"

The Vixen said, "No, but you are." She looked at her as if she was just understanding. "Oh. You really don't believe that, do you? I can see, Donna... what you're thinking. All that attitude. All that lip. Cos all this time... you think you're not worth it."

Donna whispered, "Stop it!"

"Shouting at the world, cos no-one's listening. Well... why should they?"

Donna said, "Vixen. Stop it."

The Vixen beamed proudly, "But look at what you did!" She thought for a moment. "No, it's more than that, it's like... we were always heading for this. You came to the TARDIS. And you found me again." She put her hands behind her head. "Your granddad. Your car! Donna, your car, you-you parked your car right where the TARDIS was gonna land, that's not a coincidence at all! We've been so very blind. Something's been drawing us together for such a long time."

Donna said, "But you're talking, like... destiny. There's no such thing, is there?"

The Vixen put her fingers on her temples. "It's still not finished. It's like... the pattern's not complete, the strands are still drawing together. But heading for what?" Donna looked blankly at her.

* * *

Davros said, "Activate the holding cells." The Doctor stood in the holding cells that looked like spotlights over him. Davros rolled towards the Doctor. "Excellent. Even when powerless, a Time Lord is best contained."

The Doctor asked, "Still scared of me, then?" He reached out and touched the edge of the holding cell - it rippled with blue light.

Davros said, "It is time we talked, Doctor. After so very long."

The Doctor said, "No no no no no, we're not doing the nostalgia tour, I wanna know what's happening, right here, right now, cos the Supreme Dalek said Vault, yeah? As in dungeon? Cellar? Prison? You're not in charge of the Daleks, are you? They've got you locked away down here in the basement like, what, a servant? Slave? Court jester?"

Davros said, "We have... an arrangement."

The Doctor laughed and said mockingly, "No no no no, I've got the word. You're the Dalek's pet!"

Davros moved to the Doctor and said, "So very full of fire, are you not? And to think you crossed entire universes, striding parallel to parallel to find her again. Only to lose her."

The Doctor snarled, "You're not worthy to talk of her."

Davros said, "I can do as I please."

The Doctor asked, "Then why am I still alive? Why kill the most important thing in my life, and keep me alive."

Davros replied, "You must be here. It was foretold. Even the Supreme Dalek would not dare to contradict the prophecies of Dalek Caan."

He turned on the spotlight over an open Dalek Caan who said in a sing-song voice, "So cold and dark, fire is coming, the endless flames..."

The Doctor said, "The last of the Cult of Skaro. It flew into the Time War, unprotected."

Davros said, "Caan did more than that. He saw time, its infinite complexity and majesty, raging through his mind. And he saw you and the Vixen."

Dalek Caan said, "This I have foreseen, in the wild, and the wind. Vixen will be here, as witness. At the end of everything. The Vixen and the Doctor and their precious Children of Time. And one of them will die!"

The Doctor shouted, full of anger, "Will die? She's already dead! Was it you, Caan? Did you kill Donna as well? Why did the TARDIS door close, tell me!"

Davros said, "Oh, that's it! The anger. The fire. The rage of a Time Lord who butchered millions. There he is! Why so shy? Show your true self. Dalek Caan has promised me that, too."

Dalek Caan said, "I have seen. At the time of ending, a Time Lord's soul will be revealed."

The Doctor asked, "What does that mean?"

Davros said, "We will discover it together. Our final journey. Because the ending approaches, the testing begins."

"Testing of what?"

Davros replied, "The Reality Bomb. Behold the apotheosis of my genius!" He flicked a switch and a holographic screen appeared, showing the test area.

The Supreme Dalek said, "...two, one, zero. Activate planetary alignment field!"

The Doctor said, "That's Z-Neutrino energy... flattened by the alignment of the planets into a single string." He turned to Davros in horror. "No! Davros! Davros, you can't! You can't! NO!" He watched a group of people turned into dust.

The Doctor was speechless as Davros explained, "Electrical energy, Doctor. Every atom in existence is bound by an electrical field. The Reality Bomb cancels it out. Structure falls apart. That test was focused on the prisoners alone. Full transmission will dissolve every form of matter."

The Doctor muttered, "Stars are going out... The 27 planets. They become one vast transmitter. Blasting that wavelength..."

Davros said, "Across the entire universe. Never stopping, never faltering, never fading. People and planets and stars will become dust, and the dust will become atoms, and the atoms will become... nothing. And the wavelength will continue, breaking through the Rift at the heart of the Medusa Cascade into every dimension, every parallel, every single corner of creation! This is my ultimate victory, Doctor! The destruction of reality itself!"

A Dalek said, "Incoming transmission! Origin Planet Earth."

The Supreme Dalek ordered, "Display!"

Martha appeared on a holographic screen and said, "This is Martha Jones, representing the Unified Intelligence Taskforce, on behalf of the human race."

The Supreme Dalek said, "Send transmission to the Vault. Continue to monitor."

The screen appeared in the Vault too. Martha said, "This message is for the Dalek Crucible, repeat, can you hear me?"

The Doctor said, "Put me through."

Davros said, "It begins. As Dalek Caan foretold."

Dalek Caan giggled, "The Children of Time will gather. And one of them will die!"

The Doctor shouted, "Stop saying that! Put me through!"

Martha asked, "Who are you?"

The Doctor replied, "I'm the Doctor."

Martha gasped, "Oh my god, she found you. Vixen! I'm sorry. I had to."

Davros said, "Oh, but the Vixen is dead." Martha gasped. "State your intent."

Martha showed them a black box thing, grief-stricken but with a duty to perform, "I've got the Osterhagen Key. Leave this planet and its people alone. Or I'll use it."

The Doctor asked, "Osterhagen what? What's an Osterhagen Key?!"

Martha explaid, "There's a chain of 25 nuclear warheads, placed in strategic points beneath the Earth's crust. If I use the key, they detonate and the Earth gets ripped apart."

The Doctor asked, shocked, "What?! Who invented that?! Well, someone called Osterhagen, I suppose. Martha, are you insane!?" He was impressed, though, with the girl's bravery.

Martha said, "The Osterhagen Key is to be used, if the suffering of the human race is so great, so without hope... that this becomes the final option."

"That's never an option!"

Martha snapped, "Don't argue with me, Doctor! Only the Vixen has that right. Plus it's more than that. Now, I reckon the Daleks need these 27 planets for something, but what if it becomes 26? What happens then? Daleks? Would you risk it?"

A Dalek said, "Second transmission, internal!"

The Supreme Dalek ordered, "Display!"

A second screen appeared. It showed Jack holding a pendant high, Sarah Jane, Mickey and Jackie in the background. Jack announced, "Captain Jack Harkness, calling all Dalek boys and girls! Are you receiving me? Don't send in your goons, or I'll set this thing off!"

The Doctor spotted Jackie and said, "Jackie, I told you not to come. And Mickey - Captain, what are you doing?"

Jack said, "I've got a Warp Star wired into the mainframe. I break this shell, the entire Crucible goes up."

The Doctor shouted, "You can't! Where did you get a Warp Star?!"

Sarah Jane stepped forward and replied, "From me! We had no choice. We saw what happened to the prisoners."

Davros breathed, "Impossible. That face... after all these years."

Sarah Jane spat, "Davros? It's been quite a while. Sarah Jane Smith, remember?"

Davros said gleefully, "Oh, this is meant to be! The Circle of Time is closing. You were there, on Skaro, at the very beginning of my creation."

Sarah Jane said, "And I've learnt how to fight since then! You let Vixen and the Doctor go, or this Warp Star - it gets opened."

Jack shouted, "I'll do it! Don't imagine I wouldn't." The Doctor kept his eyes at the floor, overcome with guilt.

Davros said, "And the prophecy unfolds."

Dalek Caan said, "The Doctor's soul is revealed. See him! See the heart of him!"

Davros taunted, "The man who abhors violence. Never carrying a gun. But this is the truth, Doctor. You and the Vixen, you take ordinary people and you fashion THEM into weapons. Behold your Children of Time, transformed into murderers. I made the Daleks, Doctor. You made this."

The Doctor said unconvincingly, "They're trying to help."

Davros said, "Already, I have seen them sacrifice today, for their beloved Time Lord protectors. The Earth woman, who fell opening the Subwave Network."

The Doctor murmured, "Harriet Jones."

Davros asked, "How many more? Just think! How many have died in your name?"

The Doctor remembered so many faces over the years, sacrificing themselves for him: Jabe, the Controller, Lynda, Sir Robert, Mrs Moore, Mr Skinner, Ursula, Bridget. He trembled, broken and sure many more had done the same for Vixen.

Davros said smugly, "Doctor. The man who keeps running, never looking back. Because he dare not, out of shame. This is my final victory, Doctor. I have shown you... yourself."

For once, the Doctor had no answer. The Supreme Dalek screamed, "Enough! Engage defence zero-five."

Martha lifted up the Osterhagen Key menacingly and said, "It's the Crucible or the Earth."

A Dalek said, "Transmat engaged."

The Osterhagen Key and the Warp Star fell to the ground as the transmat snatched Martha, as well as Jack and company, to the Vault. Jack helped Martha to her feet. The Doctor shouted, "Don't move, all of you, stay still!"

Davros ordered, "Guard them! On your knees, all of you. Surrender!"

Jackie looked around and asked, "Hang on. Where's Rose?"

The Doctor and Jack looked down guiltily as Jackie, Mickey and Sarah Jane gasped in shock.

The Doctor said, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. The regeneration went wrong."

Jackie asked, "What regeneration? My daughter isn't an alien."

The Doctor said, "She's not your daughter. Not your real, human one. She was born on my planet and became human after regenerating into a child because she got shot by a Dalek in the war."

Davros said, "The final prophecy is in place. The Doctor and his children, all gathered as witnesses. Supreme Dalek, the time has come! Now... detonate the Reality Bomb!"

The Supreme Dalek said, "Activate planetary alignment field! Universal Reality Detonation in 200 rels."

The Doctor shouted desperately, "You can't, Davros, just listen to me! Just stop!"

Davros laughed with insane delight, "Nothing can stop the detonation, nothing and no-one!"

The group watched in delighted surprise as the TARDIS materialised inside the Vault. The Doctor said, wide-eyed, "But that's..."

Davros finished, "Impossible!"

The Vixen appeared in the door, surrounded by bright light, the device she constructed in her hand.

Jack exclaimed, "Brilliant!"

The Vixen sprinted towards Davros. The Doctor shouted, "Don't!" Davros zapped the Vixen with a bolt of electricity from his finger. She fell to the ground, stunned but not badly hurt. Davros said, "Activate holding cell." A holding cell appeared around the Vixen.

Donna ran out of the TARDIS and picked up the weapon. She said, "Vixen! I've got it. But I don't know what to do!" Davros zapped her too, the power sent her flying back towards a control panel.

The Vixen shouted, "Donna! Donna! Are you all right, Donna?"

Davros ordered, "Destroy the weapon." The device was exploded by a Dalek death ray. "I was wrong about your warriors, Doctor. They are pathetic!"

Jackie asked, shocked, "How come you look different?"

The Vixen replied, "Regeneration. Never mind that, now we've got no way of stopping the Reality Bomb!"

The Supreme Dalek said, "Detonation in 20 rels... 19..."

Davros activated a holographic screen that showed the planets glowing with energy and said, "Stand witness, Time Lords! Stand witness, humans! Your strategies have failed. Your weapons are useless. And, oh. The end of the universe is come."

"... nine... eight... seven... six... five..." Donna emerged from behind the control panel with a surprised expression. The others were watching the screen in despair. "... four... three... two... one..."

The countdown stopped and the holographic screen disappeared. An alarm sounded as Daleks, humans and Time Lords all looked around in confusion. Donna said, confident, mocking, and resembling the Vixen, "Oh... closing all Z-Neutrino relay loops using an internalised synchronous back-feed reversal loop?" She flicked a switch. "That button there!"

The Vixen said, bemused, "Donna, you can't even change a plug!"

Donna grinned, "D'you wanna bet, Time Girl?"

Davros screamed, "You'll suffer for this!" He lifted his hand to zap her, but Donna flicked another switch and the electricity turned back to Davros instead. "Argh!"

Donna winced, "Oh, bio-electric dampening field with a retrogressive arc inversion?"

Davros ordered, "Exterminate her!"

The Daleks screamed, "Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" The humans looked terrified but Donna and the Vixen didn't seem bothered - she worked a bit on the control panel and looked at the Daleks with a cheeky smile. "Weapons non-functional."

Donna asked, "What? Macrotransmission of a K-filter wavelength blocking Dalek weaponry in a self-replicating energy blindfold matrix?"

The Vixen asked, stunned, "How d'you work that out? You..." Realisation dawned on her face. "Time Lord! Part Time Lord!"

Donna said delighted, "Part human! Oh, yes! Half Vixen, half Donna!"

The Vixen gasped, "The VixenDonna! Just like the Ood said, remember? They saw it coming! The VixenDonna!"

Donna pushed some controls and said, "Holding cells deactivated." The lights around the Earth party went out. "And seal the Vault. Well, don't just stand there, Blondie! Get to work! You too, papercut!"

The Vixen and the Doctor ran to the control panel. Davros ordered, "Stop them! Get them away from the controls."

Donna flicked another switch and turned a dial. She said, "Aaand spin."

The Daleks started to spin around, helpless, saying, "Help me, help me!"

Donna repeated the process in the opposite direction and said, "Aaand the other way."

The Vixen asked, "What did you do?!"

Donna said, "Trip-stitch circuit-breaker in the psycho-kinetic threshold manipulator!"

The Doctor said in awe, "But that's brilliant!"

The Vixen asked her fiancé, "Why did we never think of that?"

Donna said, "Because you two, were just Time Lords, you dumbos! Lacking that little bit of human, that gut instinct that comes hand in hand with Planet Earth. I can think of ideas you two wouldn't dream of in a million years! Ah, the universe has been waiting for me! Now... let's send that trip-stitch all over the ship! Did I ever tell you?" She held up her hands, wiggling her fingers. "Best temp in Chiswick, 100 words per minute!"

The Vixen laughed gleefully, "Ha!"

As Donna worked with the controls, the Daleks around the Supreme Dalek started to spin uncontrollably too. Jack ran into the TARDIS. Donna said, "Come on then, Space people, we've got 27 planets to send home! Activate Magnetron!"

Davros ordered, "Stop this at once!"

He advanced menacingly, but Jack appeared with his gun and the Doctor's, that he threw to Mickey. "Mickey!"

Davros shouted, "You will desist!"

But Mickey stopped him, pointing the massive gun at him, and said, "Just stay where you are, mister."

Jack shouted, "Out of the way!" He kicked a Dalek away - it glided down a corridor, spinning helplessly. Sarah Jane and Martha pushed away another Dalek.

Donna asked the Vixen and the Doctor, "Ready? And reverse!" One by one, the planets disappeared from the Medusa Cascade, returning to their original location. \

The Vixen said, flipping switches, "Off you go, Clom. Back home, Adipose 3!"

Donna recited, "Shallacatop, Pyrovillia and the Lost Moon of Poosh, sorted! Ha!"

The Doctor laughed, "Ha!"

The Vixen said, "We need more power!"

Jackie asked, still completely bemused, "Is anyone gonna tell us what's going on?"

Donna gestured to Vixen, "She died, almost, went into this coma thing where her hearts stop completely. I touched her and she was brought out of the coma thing, but her regeneration energy fed back into me. But, it just stayed dormant in my head till the synapses got that little extra spark, kicking them into life. Thank you, Davros! Part human... part Time Lord. And I got the best bit of the Vixen. I got her mind!"

Sarah Jane asked, "So there's two of you?"

The Doctor asked, "Two Vixens?"

Jack laughed, "I can't tell you what I'm thinking right now."

The Doctor snapped, "Hands off, Harkness!"

The Vixen said to Donna, "You're so unique the timelines were converging on you. Human being with a Time Lord brain."

Davros turned back to Dalek Caan and said, "But you promised me, Dalek Caan! Why did you not foresee this?"

Dalek Caan giggled and the Vixen said, "I think he did. Something's been manipulating the timelines for ages. Getting Donna Noble to the right place at the right time."

Dalek Caan said, "This would always have happened. I only helped, Vixen."

Davros screamed, "You betrayed the Daleks!"

Dalek Caan corrected, "I saw the Daleks. What we have done, throughout time and space, I saw the truth of us, Creator, and I decreed 'No more!'"

The Supreme Dalek appeared in the Vault. Jack cocked his gun and warned, "Heads up!"

The Supreme Dalek screamed, "Davros! You have betrayed us!"

Davros said pleadingly, "It was Dalek Caan."

"The Vault will be purged! You will all be exterminated! It shoots at the control panel."

Jack said, "Like I was saying. Feel this!" This time, Jack used his huge gun against the Supreme Dalek and blasted it out easily.

The Doctor examined the control panel and said, "Oh, we've lost the Magnetron! And there's only one planet left - guess which one? But we can use the TARDIS..."

He dashed inside, while the Vixen flicked switches on the remains of the control panel. She said, "Holding Earth stability! Maintaining atmospheric shell."

Dalek Caan said, "The prophecy must complete."

Davros shouted, "Don't listen to him!"

Dalek Caan said, "I have seen the end of everything Dalek, and you must make it happen Vixen!"

His words made the Vixen think. She said, eyes glowing more than ever, "He's right. Cos with or without a Reality Bomb, this Dalek Empire's big enough to slaughter the cosmos... They've got to be stopped!"

Donna said, "Vixen, just - just wait for the Doctor!"

The Vixen ignored her, working with the controls, "Maximising Dalekanium power feeds! Blasting them back!" One by one, the Daleks started exploding, the power of it shaking the whole Crucible, including the TARDIS.

The Doctor ran out to see what was happening. He asked, horrified, "What have you done?"

The Vixen looked up, her eyes glowing fully now, she spoke in a double voice, "I am the Bad Wolf. And I'm fulfilling the prophecy."

The Dalek saucers around the Crucible exploded too. After all the Daleks were blasted, the Vixen fainted and Jack carried her in and lay her on the Jumpseat while the Doctor got everyone in, "Get in the TARDIS! Everyone! All of you, inside! Run! In! In! In! In! Sarah Jane! Jackie! Mickey!"

Explosions shook the Vault, fire and destruction everywhere. The Doctor was still outside the door, holding his hand out towards Davros. "Davros! Come with me! I promise I can save you."

Davros screamed, "Never forget, Doctor. You did this! I name you, forever... you are the Destroyer of the Worlds!" He screamed as he disappeared behind flames.

* * *

The Doctor got inside the TARDIS and ran to the console, which was surrounded by all his friends. He said, "And... off we go!" He pulled a lever and the TARDIS shook violently as they took off. The Crucible exploded.

The Vixen came to as Sarah Jane asked, "But what about the Earth? It's stuck in the wrong part of space!"

The Vixen jumped down the Jumpseat and said, "I'm on it! Torchwood Hub! This is the Vixen! Are you receiving me?"

Gwen replied, "Loud and clear! Is Jack there?"

The Doctor replied, "Can't get rid of him! Jack, what's her name?"

Jack replied, "Gwen Cooper."

The Vixen asked, "Tell me, Gwen Cooper, are you from an old Cardiff family?"

"Yes, all the way back to the 1800s!"

The Vixen and the Doctor watched her with huge grins. The Doctor said, delighted, "Yeah, thought so, spatial genetic multiplicity."

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah, yeah, funny old world..."

The Vixen said, "Now, Torchwood, I want you to open up that Rift Manipulator. Send all the power to me."

Ianto said, "Doing it now, ma'am!"

Gwen asked, "What's that for?"

The Vixen replied, "It's a tow-rope. Now then, Sarah, is Luke at home?"

Sarah Jane replied, "Yes. And the computer's called Mr Smith."

The Vixen said, "Calling Luke and Mr Smith! This is the Vixen. Come on Luke, get up!"

Luke ran to Mr Smith and asked, "Is Mum there?"

The Doctor replied, "Oh, she's fine and dandy..."

Sarah Jane laughed with relief as the Vixen put an arm around her, "Yes! Yes!"

The Vixen said, "Now Mr Smith, I want you to harness the rift power and loop it around the TARDIS, you got that?"

Mr Smith said, "I regret, I will need remote access to TARDIS base code numerals."

The Doctor muttered, "Oh, blimey, that's gonna take a while."

Sarah Jane ran to the monitor and said, "No, no, no, let me! K9! Out you come!"

K-9 appeared beside Luke and said, "Affirmative, Mistress!"

The Doctor cooed, "Oh, good dog!"

The Vixen said, "K-9, give Mr Smith the base code!"

K-9 said, "Master! Mistress! TARDIS base code now being transferred. The process is simple!" The code appeared on Mr Smith.

The Vixen walked around the console, giving instructions to everyone, "Now then, you lot... Sarah, hold that down."

The Doctor walked in the opposite direction, doing the same, "Mickey, you hold that. Cos, you know why this TARDIS always is always rattling about the place?"

The Vixen said, "It's designed to have six pilots. And we had to do it single handed. Well, double handed most of the time. Martha, keep that level."

"But not anymore! Jack, there you go, steady that. Now we can fly this thing... No, Jackie, no, no, not you, don't touch anything, just... stand back." The Doctor gently pushed Jackie away, then returned to the others.

The Vixen said, "Now we can fly the TARDIS like it's meant to be flown! We've got the Torchwood Rift looped around the TARDIS by Mr Smith, and we're gonna fly Planet Earth back home!" The Doctor took his own place beside Vixen. "Right then! Off we go!" They pulled a lever together and the TARDIS started to move, pulling the Earth along.

* * *

The flight was unusually calm, as friends worked as the perfect team. Vixen pointed to a control, "Mickey."

Donna and the Doctor were walking around, helping if necessary.

Donna said, "That's really good, Jack. I think you're the best." She smiled across the console at the Vixen, who smiled back.

* * *

The Earth arrived back to its proper position. In the TARDIS, people laughed, cheered, clapped, everyone hugged everyone. Donna pushed aside Sarah Jane from Jack to throw herself into his arms.

The TARDIS materialised in a park. The Vixen and Sarah Jane emerged, they looked around to find everything back to ordinary. Sarah Jane said, "You know, you and the Doctor act like such lonely people. But look at you. You've got the biggest family on Earth!" They hugged each other.

The Vixen said, nuzzling her old friend, "Thank you, Sarah Jane. For everything."

Sarah Jane pulled back and said, "I guess you won't be coming over now."

The Vixen grinned, "No, your couch is really comfy. I'll definitely be coming back."

The Doctor emerged and scooped Sarah Jane up in a hug. She backed away suddenly and said, "Gotta go! He's only 14. It's a long story. And thank you! Take care of her."

The Doctor entwined his fingers with Vixen's and said, "I will." Vixen waved to her, smiling. Sarah Jane waved back, then turned around and dashed off.

* * *

The Vixen, the Doctor, Jack and Martha stood in front of the TARDIS. The Doctor soniced Jack's wrist device and said, "I told you, no teleport! And, Martha, get rid of that Osterhagen thing, eh? Save the world one more time."

Martha said, "Consider it done."

Jack said, "And you look after her. Or you'll have me to answer to." He saluted, and so did Martha.

The Doctor and Vixen saluted back. Jack and Martha walked away hand in hand. Vixen watched after them, with a touch of sadness in her smile.

Mickey appeared from the TARDIS and the Doctor asked, grabbing his arm, "Oi, where are you going?"

Mickey said, "Well I'm not stupid, I can work out what happens next. And hey, I had a good time in that parallel world, but as you know my gran passed away." The Vixen furrowed her brow. "Yeah. Nice and peaceful. She spent her last years living in a mansion. There's nothing there for me now, certainly not you, Rose. Sorry. Vixen."

The Vixen smiled, "What will you do?"

Mickey replied, "Anything! Brand new life! Just you watch." The Doctor and Mickey knocked fists. "See you, boss." He ran after Jack and Martha.

The Vixen watched them for a second, then returned to the TARDIS, the Doctor followed. The Doctor said softly, "Just time for one last trip. Darlig Ulv Stranden. Better known as Bad Wolf Bay."

* * *

The TARDIS materialised on the beach. Jackie, the Doctor and the Vixen emerged. Jackie said, "Ah, fat lot of good this is! Back of beyond. Bloody Norway! I'm gonna have to phone your father, Rose, he's on the nursery run. I was pregnant, do you remember? Had a baby boy!"

The Vixen smiled, "What did you call him?"

Jackie replied, "Tony. Come home. Have dinner or something."

The Vixen shook her head, "I'm sorry. I am. But I can't. Just remember, you'll always be my mum to me. After we leave, Rose Tyler will never have existed. At least this version of her. The real one, the Rose Tyler you gave birth to will be at your home and you'll forget me."

Donna said, "The walls of the world are closing again, now that the Reality Bomb never happened. It's dimensional retroclosure. See, I really get that stuff now."

A noise came from the TARDIS and Vixen said, "I have to go. I'm sorry." She hugged Jackie tightly. "Thank you, for everything."

A noise came from the TARDIS again and the Doctor stepped forward and accepted a hug from Jackie. The group went inside and the TARDIS dematerialized.

* * *

The Vixen leant to a support in the Doctor's arms, devastated. Donna adjusted some controls, then started to talk, trying to divert the Vixen's thoughts from her sorrow, "I thought we could try the planet Felspoon. Just cos. What a good name! Felspoon! Apparently, it's got mountains that sway in the breeze. Mountains that move, can you imagine?"

The Vixen asked, "And how d'you know that?"

Donna replied, "Because it's in your head. And if it's in your head, it's in mine!"

The Vixen asked, "And how does that feel?"

Donna said, "Brilliant! Fantastic! Molto bene! Great big universe, packed into my brain! Oi, papercut! You know you could fix that chameleon circuit if you just tried hotbinding the fragment-links and superseding the binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary, binary." She took a deep breath. "I'm fine!" The Vixen watched her, sad but not surprised. "Nah, never mind Felspoon. Know who I'd like to meet? Charlie Chaplin! I bet he's great, Charlie Chaplin. Shall we do that? Shall we go and see Charlie Chaplin? Shall we? Charlie Chaplin? Charlie Chester, Charlie Brown, no, he's fiction, friction, fiction, fixing, mixing, Rickston, Brixton..." She gasped and leant against the console, holding her head. The Vixen walked to her. "Oh, my God!"

The Vixen asked her best friend quietly, "D'you know what's happening?"

Donna said, defiant, "Yeah."

The Vixen said, "There's never been this thing between a human and a Time Lord before now. And you know why."

Donna said, "Because there can't be." She turned away, unwilling to accept what was happening. "I want to stay."

The Vixen said, "Look at me. Donna. Look at me." She turned back to her.

Donna said, her eyes moist, voice trembling, "I was gonna be with you. Forever."

The Vixen said, gently, "I know."

"Rest of my life. Travelling. In the TARDIS. The VixenDonna and the Doctor." The Doctor watched from the support as the Vixen just watched her, his eyes full of compassion and sorrow. Donna suddenly realised what was coming. "No! Oh my god... I can't go back. Don't make me go back. Vixen, please, please don't make me go back!"

The Vixen looked into her eyes and said softly, tears falling, "Donna. Oh, Donna Noble. I am so sorry. But we had the best of times. The best." She looked at her in despair, tears running down her face. "Goodbye."

Donna sobbed, "No, no, no, please!" The Vixen placed her hands on her temples and closed her eyes. Donna pleaded, "Please, no, no! No!"

She then fell into the Vixen's arms, unconscious. The Vixen just stood there, holding her tight, terrible sadness in her eyes. The Doctor came over and said softly, "I'll go explain." The Vixen just nodded and slid down as the Doctor took Donna from her arms.

* * *

The Doctor opened the front door and looked out to the storm outside. He said, "Ah. You'll have quite a bit of this. Atmospheric disturbance. Still, it'll pass." Wilf watched him sadly. After a few seconds, he turned back to him. "Bye then, Wilfred. It was nice meeting you."

They shook hands and the Doctor stepped out to the rain. Wilf asked, "Oh, Doctor... What about you now? Who've you got? I mean, all those friends of yours..."

The Doctor replied, "They've all got someone else. Still, that's fine. I'm fine. I've got Vixen. My Vixen."

Wilf said, "I'll watch out for you, sir."

"You can't ever tell her!"

"No, no, no. But every night, Doctor, when it gets dark, and the stars come out, I'll look up... on her behalf. I'll look up at the sky, and think of you and the Vixen."

The Doctor said sincerely, "Thank you." He turned and walked into the TARDIS. Wilf saluted as he watched it dematerialise.

* * *

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor took off his drenched jacket and the Vixen offered him a cup of tea. He smirked and said, "Thanks." He sipped from it and chuckled.

The Vixen asked, "What?" He shook his head. "What? Tell me."

The Doctor asked, setting his cup down, "How did you stay oblivious to being a Time Lord for nearly two years?"

The Vixen laughed and the Doctor's heart leaped to see her happy again. She shrugged, "Maybe I was too distracted by something else."

She leaned in and the Doctor asked softly, "Like what?" He closed the gap between them and kissed her hesitantly, almost like she would disappear.

When they pulled back for breath, the Vixen said, "You have no idea how long I waited for that."

The Doctor smirked, "I waited half a century to do that again."

"You don't have to wait any longer." She kissed him again, this time more lovingly. After a few moments she pulled back and asked, "Um… Two years ago. Four for me. What was the last thing you said on the worst day of my life?"

The Doctor replied gently, "I said Vixen…"

The Vixen asked hesitantly, "Yeah and how was that sentence gonna end?"

The Doctor leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I love you too."

The Vixen breathed and asked, "Yes. But who do you love? Rose Tyler or the Vixen? Because I can't be Rose Tyler anymore."

The Doctor grabbed her hands and put them on each side of his chest. "I love the woman who made me, well, _me_. The woman who these hearts beat for." He pulled her towards him for a much needed embrace and mumbled against her hair, "And might I mention, this form looks rather foxy on you."

The Vixen laughed softly. "Are you sure you don't have a multiple personality?" The Doctor nodded as they both burst into fits of giggles.

* * *

Bit angsty. I know. But at least I'm done. Finally. And surprisingly works out okay.


	30. The Next Doctor

Chapter 30: The Next Doctor

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

The TARDIS materialized under a bridge in the snow. The Vixen opened the door and looked about with a smile. The Doctor followed her out. The Vixen smiled at him lovingly as they giggled and walked along hand in hand.

They found themselves in a busy street market. The stalls were decked with green garlands and ribbons. There were hawkers of mistletoe and chestnuts along with carol singers. The Vixen saw a boy and said, "You there, boy. What day is this?"

The boy replied, "Christmas Eve, ma'am."

The Doctor asked, "What year?"

The boy asked, "You thick or something?"

The Vixen deadpanned, "Answer the question and we'll give you a peppermint lolly."

The boy replied, "Year of our Lord 1851, miss."

The Vixen knelt down and pulled out a candy cane wrapped in brown paper. She smiled down kindly at the boy and handed it to him. "Here you go, Merry Christmas." The boy grinned at her happily before running off.

The Doctor said to her as she stood back up, "You're too kind with children."

The Vixen replied, "I remember a time when you were, too." She sighed and looked around. "So, 1851."

"Right. Nice year. Bit dull."

The Vixen held his hand and said, smiling, "Let's go mingle, shall we, Doctor?" The Doctor grinned. "Peacefully, if we can."

The Doctor opened his mouth to say something when a female scream interrupted them. "Doctor!" The Doctor and the Vixen looked around for the source of the call. "Doctor!"

The Doctor asked, "Who, me?" The Vixen rolled her eyes and ran off, muttering something about peace and quiet. The Doctor took off running after her.

The Doctor and the Vixen ran into an alley where they saw a dark-skinned woman nervously backing away from bolted doors, yelling, "Doctor!"

The Doctor said, "Don't worry, don't worry. Stand back, what have we got here? Oh."

A growling came from behind the doors as something threw itself against them. The Vixen said, "OK, I've got it. Whatever's behind that door, I think you should get out of here."

The woman ignored the Vixen and yelled again, "Doctor!"

The Doctor said, confused, "No, I'm standing right here. Hello."

The woman snapped, "Don't be so stupid. Who are you?"

The Vixen replied, "He's the Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

The Doctor said, "Just the Doctor."

The woman snapped, "Well, there can't be two of ya." A man came running up dressed of the period. "Where the hell have you been?"

The man said, "Don't worry. Stand back. What have we got here, then?"

The Vixen asked, "Hold on, hold on. Who are you?"

The man replied, "I'm the Doctor. Simply the Doctor. The one, the only and the best. Rosita, give me the sonic screwdriver."

The Vixen and the real Doctor looked shocked as Rosita handed the second Doctor something too quickly for the real Doctor to get a proper look. The Vixen and the real Doctor asked, "What?" T

he second Doctor said, "Now quickly, get back to the TARDIS."

The Vixen asked, "Back to the what?"

The second Doctor said, "Stand back, fair ma'am. This is a job for a Time Lord. Two would be better, but clearly Vixy darling is too busy to show up."

The real Doctor asked, "Job for a what lord? And who is Vixy?" The door burst open to reveal a creature with a shaggy, furry body and a metal mask where its face should have been.

The Vixen said, "Oh, that's different." She reached into her pocket as did the Doctor.

The second Doctor said, "Oh, that's new." The trio aimed their sonic screwdrivers at the creature and said all at once, "Allons-y."

The creature, a Cybershade, looked at them. The second Doctor said, "I've been hunting this beast for a good fortnight. Now step back, sir, and you too ma'am." The Cybershade leapt over them and clung to the wall of a building.

The real Doctor said, "Some sort of primitive conversion, like they took the brain of a cat or a dog."

The second Doctor remarked, "Well, talking's all very well. Rosita."

Rosita said, "I'm ready." She gave the second Doctor a rope which he began to swing over his head like a lasso. He said, "Now, watch and learn." He released the rope and it circled the Cybershade. "Excellent. Now then, let's pull this timorous beast down to earth." The Cybershade scaled the wall taking the second Doctor with him.

The real Doctor said, "Or not."

The second Doctor called, "I might be in a little bit of trouble."

The real Doctor sighed, "Nothing changes. I've got you." He grabbed hold of the rope and was pulled up the building as well. The Vixen went after him.

Rosita shouted, "You idiots!"

The second Doctor asked, "Perhaps if you could pull?"

The Vixen shouted, "We are pulling. In this position, we couldn't not pull, could we?"

The Cybershade jumped into a window and stopped. The second Doctor said, "Then I'd suggest you let go."

The real Doctor said, "We're not letting you out of our sight, Doctor. Don't you recognise us?"

The second Doctor asked in confusion, "No, should I? Have we met? This is hardly the right time for me to go through my social calendar."

The Cybershade ran across the floor, pulling the Vixen and the Doctors up. They were pulled into the room and across the floor towards the far window. The real Doctor shouted, "It's gonna jump!"

The second Doctor shouted, "We're gonna fall!" Rosita chopped the rope with an axe and the trio tumbled from the quick stop. They slowly stood, groaning. The three soon started laughing and hugged. Rosita walked over and dropped the axe to the floor.

* * *

All four walked down the stairs from the warehouse, the three Time Lords still laughing. Rosita said, "Well, I'm glad you think it's so funny. You're mad. All of you. You could've got killed."

The Vixen said, "Oh, me and him tell each other that all the time. Not that either of us listens, but still." The real Doctor glared at her playfully.

The second Doctor said to Rosita cheekily, "But, clearly, we did not. Oh, I should introduce Rosita. My faithful companion, always telling me off."

The real Doctor grinned and the Vixen muttered, "Well, they do, don't they?" Rosita looked at her strangely. "Rosita? Good name. Hello, Rosita."

Rosita said, "Huh. Now I'll have to go and dismantle the traps. All that for nothing. And we've only got 20 minutes till the funeral, don't forget." She walked away then called back. "Then back to the TARDIS, right?"

The Vixen asked, "Funeral?"

The second Doctor said, "Oh, long story. Not my own, not yet." He bent over. "Oh, I'm not as young as I was."

The real Doctor said, "Well, not as young as you were when you were me."

The second Doctor asked, "When I was who?"

The Vixen asked, "You really don't recognise us?"

The second Doctor replied, "Not at all."

The real Doctor said, "But you're the Doctor. The next Doctor. Or the next-but-one. A future Doctor anyway."

The second Doctor said, "Oh!"

The real Doctor groaned, "No, no, don't tell me how it happened. Although... I hope I don't just trip over a brick, that'd be embarrassing. Then again, painless. Worse ways to go, depends on the brick."

The second Doctor said, "You're gabbling, sir. Now, might I ask, who are you, exactly?" The real Doctor said, "I'm, uh... I'm just Smith. John Smith. And this is my wife Rose Smith."

The Vixen said, "But we've heard all about you, Doctor. Bit of a legend, if I say so myself."

The second Doctor said, "Modesty forbids me to agree with you. But yes. Yes, I am."

The Vixen asked, "A legend with certain memories missing. Am I right?"

The second Doctor asked, "How do you know that?"

The real Doctor said, "You've forgotten us."

The second Doctor said, "Great swathes of my life have been stolen away. When I turn my mind to the past, there's nothing."

The Vixen asked, "Going how far back?"

The second Doctor replied, "Since the Cybermen. Masters of that hellish wall-scuttler and old enemies of mine, now at work in London town. You won't believe this, Mr and Mrs Smith, but they are creatures from another world."

The Vixen asked calmly, "Really? Wow."

The second Doctor said, "It's said they fell onto London, out of the sky in a blaze of light. And they found me. Something was taken. And something was lost. What was I like? In the past?"

The real Doctor said, "I don't think I should say. Sorry. Got to be careful with memory loss. One wrong word..."

The second Doctor said, "It's strange, though. I talk of Cybermen from the stars and you two don't even blink."

The Vixen grinned, "Don't blink, you remember that? Whatever you do, don't blink? The blinking and the statues? Sally and the angels? No? I'm very sure I told you about that." She turned to her Doctor. "Didn't I?"

The second Doctor just stared at them in confusion, "You're a very odd couple."

The Vixen said, "Hmm, we still are. Something's wrong here."

The second Doctor said, "Oh, the funeral. The funeral's at two o'clock. It's been a pleasure, Mr and Mrs Smith. Don't breathe a word of it."

The real Doctor asked, "Can't we come with you?"

The second Doctor replied, "It's far dangerous. Rest assured, I shall keep this city safe. Oh, and, er... merry Christmas."

The real Doctor muttered, "Merry Christmas, Doctor." He pulled the Vixen along.

* * *

The funeral procession made its way slowly down the street, the black of the mourners contrasting against the snow. The second Doctor and Rosita watched as it passed by and the second Doctor said, "The late Reverend Fairchild, leaving his place of residence for the last time. God rest his soul. Now, with the house empty, I shall effect an entrance at the rear while you go back to the TARDIS. This is hardly work for a woman."

The Vixen and the real Doctor watched them as Rosita said, "Oh, don't mind me saving your life. That's work for a woman, isn't it?"

The second Doctor said, "The Doctor's companion does what the Doctor says. Off you go." The second Doctor and Rosita parted ways. The Vixen watched Rosita stride away and turned back.

* * *

The second Doctor worked on picking the lock to the door and it was opened from the inside by the real Doctor and the Vixen. The Vixen grinned, "Hello."

The second Doctor asked, "How did you get in?"

The real Doctor said, "Oh, front door. I'm good at doors. Um, do you mind my asking, is that your sonic screwdriver?"

The second Doctor replied, "Yeah. I'd be lost without it."

The Vixen said, "But, that's a screwdriver. How's it sonic?"

The second Doctor tapped it against the doorframe and said, "Well, er, it makes a noise. That's sonic, isn't it? Now, since we're acting like common burglars, I suggest we get out of plain view." The second Doctor entered the house and the Vixen closed the door behind him.

The second Doctor headed straight for the dead man's desk and began to search the drawers. The Vixen asked, "This investigation of yours, what's it about?"

The second Doctor replied, "It started with a murder."

The real Doctor said, "Oh, good. I mean bad, but whose?"

The second Doctor said, "Mr Jackson Lake, a teacher of mathematics from Sussex. He came to London three weeks ago and died a terrible death."

The Vixen asked, "Cybermen?"

"It's hard to say, his body was never found. But then it started. More secret murders. Then abductions. Children…stolen away in silence."

The real Doctor asked, "So whose house is this?"

The second Doctor moved to a book rack and said, "The latest murder. The Reverend Aubrey Fairchild. Found with burns to his forehead, like some advanced form of electrocution."

The Vixen asked, "But who was he, was he important?"

The second Doctor said, "You two ask a lot of questions."

The real Doctor said, "We're your companions."

The second Doctor stopped and said, "The Reverend was the pillar of the community, a member of many parish boards. A keen advocate of children's charities."

The Vixen asked, "Children again. But why would the Cybermen want him dead? And what's his connection to the first death, this Jackson Lake?"

The second Doctor said, "It's funny, I seem to be telling you everything. As though you engendered some sort of... trust. You seem familiar, Mr and Mrs Smith. I know your faces. But how?"

The Vixen shared a look with the real Doctor and said, "I wonder. I can't help noticing you're wearing a fob watch."

The second Doctor asked, "Is that important?"

The Vixen said, "Legend has it that the memories of a Time Lord can be contained within a watch. Do you mind?" The second Doctor handed the Vixen his watch and she said, "It's said that if it's opened..."

She opened the watch and the workings fell out onto the floor and the real Doctor said, "Oh. Maybe not."

The second Doctor said, "It's more for decoration."

The Vixen said, "Yeah. Anyway, alien infiltration." The three broke apart and began to search the room.

The second Doctor instructed, "Look for anything different, possibly metal. Anything that doesn't seem to belong, perhaps a mechanical device that could fit no earthly engine." The Vixen took out her sonic screwdriver and used it on a locked desk. "It could even seem to be organic, but unlike any organism of the natural world. Shh! What's that noise?"

The Vixen put the screwdriver back in her pocket slyly and the real Doctor said, "Oh, it's just me... whistling." As he did his best whistling impression of the sonic screwdriver,

Vixen rolled her eyes and said, "I wonder what's in here, though." She pointed at the scroll-top desk she unlocked and opened it. She pulled out a metal cylinder.

The real Doctor walked over and said, "Different and metal, you were right. They are infostamps. I mean, at a guess. Um, if I were you, I'd say they worked something like this." He took the cylinder from the Vixen and pressed one end of it. Images were projected onto the wall from the other end of the Cylinder. The real Doctor said, "See? Compressed information. Tons of it."

The Vixen said, "That is the history of London, 1066 to the present day. This is like a disk, a Cyberdisk. But why would the Cybermen need something so simple?" The pair hadn't noticed that the second Doctor had reacted badly to the sight of the infostamps and had collapsed into a chair.

The real Doctor said, "They've gotta be wireless. Unless... they're in the wrong century, they haven't got much power. They need plain old basic infostamps to update themselves."

The Vixen noticed the second Doctor and asked, "Are you all right?"

The second Doctor said, "I'm fine."

She sat across from him and asked, "No, what is it? What's wrong?"

The second Doctor replied as the real Doctor sat next to Vixen, "I've seen one of these before. I was holding... this device, the night I lost my mind. The night I regenerated. The Cybermen, they made me change. My mind, my face, my whole self. And you two were there. Who are you?"

The Vixen said, "Friends. I swear."

The second Doctor said, "Then I beg you, John, Rose. Help me."

The real Doctor said, "Ah. Two words I never refuse." He and the Vixen stood up. "But it's not a conversation for a dead man's house. It'll make more sense if we go back to the TARDIS... Your TARDIS. Hold on, I just need to do a final check. Won't take a tick."

The couple began opening doors and the Vixen said, "There's one more thing I cannot figure. If this room's got infostamps, then maybe, just maybe, it's got something that needs infostamping." The real Doctor opened a door and saw a Cyberman. "OK." The Vixen closed the door and said, "I think we should run."

As they ran to the second Doctor, the Cyberman shoved the door open. The real Doctor ordered, "Run, Doctor! Now, Vi- Rose!" He pushed the other two ahead of him out of the library.

The Cyberman said in its monotone voice, "Delete!"

The Vixen, the real Doctor and the second Doctor tried to run but were blocked by a second Cyberman, which said, "The Doctor will be deleted." They ran back only to have the first Cyberman break through the door, "Delete!"

The Vixen shouted, "Stairs! Can't lead them outside!"

The second Doctor ran up the stairs as the Vixen and the real Doctor tried to find something to use as a weapon, only finding an umbrella. The Vixen spotted two swords on the wall just as the second Cyberman arrived. She remembered something someone said, _"I've seen whole armies turn and run away at one glint of her sword."_

The Cybermen said, "Delete!"

The Vixen removed the swords and gave one to the Doctor. She said, "I'm a dab hand with a cutlass. You don't want to come near me when I've got one of these. This is your last warning. No?" The Doctor shook his head. As the Cybermen kept advancing. "OK, this is really your last warning! OK, we give up." The Cybermen didn't stop. "Guess not this time." They started up the stairs.

The Cybermen said, "Delete!"

The real Doctor said, "Listen to me properly!" They backed up the stairs as the Cybermen advanced, using the cutlass to block their blows. "Whatever you're doing stuck in 1851, we can help! We're the only people in the world who can help you! Listen to me!"

"Delete!"

The Doctor said, "I'm the Doctor. You need me. Check your memory banks, my name's the Doctor. Leave this man alone! The Doctor is me!"

The Vixen kicked the Cybermen back and ran up the stairs, dragging the Doctor along. A Cyberman said, "Delete!"

The Doctor said, "The Doctor, remember? The Doctor and the Vixen! I'm the Doctor! You need us alive! You need the Doctor, and that's me!"

The Cyberman pushed the Vixen to the floor and advanced. "Delete!"

The second Doctor opened up the end of the infostamp and aimed the energy beam at the Cybermen. They fell to their knees and then their heads exploded. The Vixen said, "Infostamp with a cyclo-Steinham core. You ripped open the core and broke the safety, zap!"

The Doctor said, "Only the Doctor would think of that."

The second Doctor said, "I did that... last time."

The Vixen said gently, "Come here, you'll be OK. Let me just check."

She nicked the real Doctor's stethoscope and the second Doctor turned to the real Doctor and said, "You told them you were the Doctor. Why did you do that?"

The real Doctor said, "Oh, I was just protecting you."

The Vixen listened to his chest as the second Doctor said, "You're trying to take away the only thing I've got, like they did. They stole something, something so precious. But I can't remember. What happened to me? What did they do?"

The Vixen said gently, "We'll find out. You and me and him, the three of us, together."

* * *

The Vixen, the real Doctor and the second Doctor walked up and Rosita exclaimed, "Doctor!" She ran over and hugged the second Doctor. "I thought you were dead!"

The second Doctor said, "Now then, Rosita. A little decorum."

Rosita said, "You've been gone for so long. He's always doing this, leaving me behind. Going frantic."

The Vixen muttered, "Tell me about it."

The second Doctor asked, "What about the TARDIS?"

Rosita replied, "Oh, she's ready. Come on." She took the second Doctor by the arm.

The real Doctor whispered to Vixen, "I'm looking forward to this." The Vixen grinned as the two bounded after the second Doctor and Rosita.

Clothes and cases were scattered through the building. The Vixen looked about as the second Doctor talked with Rosita, "You were right though, Rosita. The Reverend Fairchild's death was the work of the Cybermen."

The real Doctor asked, "So, you live here?"

The second Doctor replied, "A temporary base, until we rout the enemy. The TARDIS is magnificent, but it's hardly a home." He stepped into one of the stalls and put a cloth into a basin of water and proceeded to wash his face.

The Vixen asked, "And where's the TARDIS now?"

The second Doctor replied, "In the yard."

The real Doctor asked, looking at the stuff scattered about, "Er... What's all this luggage?"

The second Doctor said, "Evidence. The property of Jackson Lake, the first man to be murdered. Oh, but my new friends are fighters, Rosita, much like myself. They faced the Cybermen with cutlasses. I'm not ashamed to say, they were braver than I." The Vixen took out her sonic screwdriver again and used it on some of the luggage. "Rose in particular, was quite brilliant. John, are you whistling again?"

The real Doctor said, "Yes. Yes, I am, yeah. Yeah." The Vixen made a "sshh" motion to Rosita as she put the screwdriver away and made to open one of the trunks.

Rosita said, "That's another man's property."

The Vixen said, "A dead man's."

She searched the trunk as the real Doctor asked, "How did you two meet, then?"

Rosita said, "He saved my life. Late one night, by the Osterman's Wharf, this...creature came out of the shadows. A man made of metal. I thought I was gonna die. And then, there he was. The Doctor. Can you help him? He has such terrible dreams. Wakes at night in such a state of terror."

The second Doctor said, "Come now, Rosita. With all the things a Time Lord has seen, everything he's lost, he may surely have bad dreams."

The Vixen agreed, "Yeah. Oh, now, look. Jackson Lake had an infostamp."

The second Doctor asked, "But how? Is that significant?"

The real Doctor said, "Doctor, the answer to all this is in your TARDIS. Could we see it?"

The second Doctor said proudly, "Mr and Mrs Smith, it would be my honour."

* * *

The second Doctor led the Vixen and the real Doctor out to show them his TARDIS. Pride of place was given to a hot-air balloon. A young man stood beside it. The second Doctor said proudly, "There she is! My transport through time and space. The TARDIS."

The Vixen said obviously, "You've got a balloon."

The second Doctor said, "TARDIS. T-A-R-D-I-S. It stands for Tethered Aerial Release Developed In Style. D'you see?"

The real Doctor grinned, "Well, I do now. I like it. Good TARDIS. Brilliant. Nice one."

The Vixen inspected the balloon and asked, "And it's inflated by gas, yeah?"

The second Doctor replied, "We're adjacent to the Mutton Street Gasworks, I pay them a modest fee. Good work, Jed." He clapped the young man on the shoulder.

Jed said, "Glad to be of service, sir." The second Doctor took out a number of bills and payed Jed.

The real Doctor remarked, "You've got quite a bit of money."

The second Doctor said, "Oh, you get nothing for nothing. How's that ripped panel, Jed?"

Jed replied, "All repaired, should work a treat. You never know, maybe tonight's the night, Doctor. Imagine it, seeing Christmas from above."

The second Doctor said, "Well, not just yet, I think. One day, I will ascend. And find Vixen." He turned to the Vixen and the Doctor. "My partner. She is in space, aiding people at war, much nobler a cause than mine. One day soon I shall find her."

The Vixen asked, "You've never actually been up?" She was intrigued by this alternate, or possibly new, her.

Rosita said, "He dreams of leaving, but never does."

The second Doctor said, "I can depart, in the TARDIS, once London is safe. Vixen is very strong, stronger than even I. You see, she is the essence of Time and Space, she can take care of herself, while I work down here. And finally, when I'm up there... Think of it, John. The time and the space."

The real Doctor said, "The perfect escape. Do you ever wonder what you're escaping from?"

The second Doctor replied, "With every moment."

The Vixen asked, "Then do you want me to tell you?" The second Doctor looked at her confusedly. "'Cos I think I've worked it out now. How you became The Doctor. What do you think? Do you want to know?"

* * *

The real Doctor and the Vixen sat with the second Doctor and Rosita. The Vixen explained, "The story begins with the Cybermen. A long time away, and not so far from here, the Cybermen were fought and they were beaten, and they were sent into a howling wilderness called The Void, locked inside forevermore. But then a greater battle rose up, so great that everything inside The Void perished. But, as the walls of the world weakened, the last of the Cybermen must have fallen through the dimensions, back in time, to land here. And they found you."

The second Doctor said, "I fought them, I know that. But what happened?"

The Vixen went on, "At the same time, another man came to London. Mr Jackson Lake. Plenty of luggage, money in his pocket. Maybe coming to town for the winter season, I don't know. But he found the Cybermen too. And just like you, exactly like you, he got hold of an infostamp."

The second Doctor said, "But he's dead. Jackson Lake is dead. The Cybermen murdered him."

The real Doctor said, realizing what the Vixen was saying, "You said no body was ever found. And you kept all his suitcases, but you could never bring yourself to open them."

The Vixen said, "I told you the answer was in the fob watch. Can I see?" The second Doctor removed his watch and handed it to the Vixen. She flipped it over in her palm, revealing a monogram. "'J.L.' The watch is Jackson Lake's."

Rosita asked, "Jackson Lake is... you, sir?"

Jackson said, "But I'm The Doctor."

The Vixen said, "You became The Doctor because the infostamp you picked up was a book, one particular book about one particular man." She projected the infostamp onto the wall and it showed all the Doctor's incarnations with the Vixen's incarnations. "The Cybermen's database. Stolen from the Daleks inside The Void, I'd say, but it's everything you could want to know about The Vixen and the Doctor."

Jackson said, "That's you two."

The Doctor said, "Time Lords, TARDIS, enemy of the Cybermen."

He clicked his tongue and the Vixen said, "The only two. You see? The infostamp must have backfired, streamed all that information about us right inside your head. The Vixen's idea must have come from it too. But I wasn't with the Doctor during the war and in his ninth incarnation. Sort of. So less stuff to focus on. So, your subconscious made up the story that I was in space, at war."

Jackson said, "I am nothing but a lie."

The Doctor said, "No, no, no, no, no. Infostamps are just facts and figures. All that bravery. Saving Rosita. Defending London town. Hmm? And the invention, building a TARDIS. That's all you."

Jackson asked, "And what else? Tell me what else?"

The Vixen replied, "There's still something missing, isn't there?"

Jackson said, "I demand you tell me. Tell me what they took."

The Doctor said reluctantly, "Sorry. Really, I am so sorry. But that's an awful lot of luggage for one man. 'Cos an infostamp is plain technology. It's not enough to make a man lose his mind. What you suffered is called a fugue. A fugue state. Where the mind just runs away, because it can't bear to look back. You wanted to become someone else, because Jackson Lake had lost so much."

A bell tolled in the distance. Rosita said, "Midnight. Christmas Day."

Jackson said, "I remember... Oh, my God... Caroline. They killed my wife. They killed her." Rosita comforted him.

The Vixen found another infostamp and heard a loud beeping. The Doctor followed the sound to another trunk and said, "Oh..." He pulled out a belt holding infostamps. "You found a whole cache of infostamps."

Rosita asked, "But what is it? What's that noise?"

The Vixen breathed, "Activation. A call to arms. The Cybermen are moving!" She ran outside, the Doctor hot on her tail.

* * *

They saw the shadows of the Cybermen heading towards them. Rosita sat next to Jackson, who said, "The Vixen and the Doctor need help. I learnt that much about them. There should be someone at their side. Now go. Go."

Rosita left and met the Vixen and the Doctor as the pair watched a parade of orphans walk by. Rosita asked, "What is it? What's happening?" She saw a man walking behind the children. "That's Mr Cole. He's Master of the Hazel Street Workhouse. Maybe he's taking them to prayers."

The Vixen said, "Oh, nothing as holy as that." She walked alongside Mr Cole. "Can you hear me? Hello? No? Mr Cole, you seem to have something in your ear. Now, this might hurt a bit, but if I can just..." She reached for her sonic screwdriver.

The Doctor spotted a Cybershade and stopped her. He said, "They're on guard. Can't risk a fight. Not with the children, Vixen."

Rosita asked, "But where are they going?"

Jed walked up to them and said, "All need a good whipping, if you ask me. There's tons of 'em. I've just seen another lot coming from the Ingleby Workhouse down Broadback Lane."

The Doctor asked Rosita, "Where's that?"

Rosita replied, "This way!" She led the Vixen and the Doctor through side streets until they came to another group of children being led by another controlled man. "There's dozens of 'em!"

The Vixen asked, "But what for?"

The group watched as the children entered through the doors. Rosita said, "That's the door to the sluice. All the sewage runs through there, straight into the Thames."

The Doctor said, "Yeah, that's too well guarded. We'll have to find another way in." The Vixen, the Doctor and Rosita turned back to find another way only to find their path blocked by two Cybermen.

The Vixen exclaimed cheekily, "Whoa! That's cheating, sneaking up! Did you have your legs on silent?"

A woman strolled up and stood in front of the Cybermen. She asked, "So... what do we have here?"

The Doctor said, thinking she was in danger, "Just walk towards me, slowly. Don't let them touch you."

The woman said, "Oh, but they wouldn't hurt me, my fine boys. They are my knights in shining armour. Quite literally."

The Vixen said, "Even if they've converted you, that's not a Cyber speech pattern. You've still got free will. Step away..."

The woman said, "There's been no conversion, miss. No-one's ever been able to change my mind. The Cybermen offered me the one thing I wanted - liberation."

Rosita asked, "Who are you?"

The woman snapped, "You can be quiet. I doubt he paid you to talk. More importantly, who are you two? With such intimate knowledge of my companions?"

The Vixen said, "I'm The Vixen. And this is the Doctor."

One of the Cybermen said, "Incorrect. You do not correspond to our image of The Vixen or the Doctor."

The Doctor said, "Yeah, that's cos your database got corrupted. Oh, look, look, look! Check this! The Doctor's infostamp." He threw the infostamp at the Cyberman. "Plug it in. Go on, download."

The Cyberman said, "The core has been damaged. This infostamp would damage Cyberunits."

The Vixen said, "Oh, well. Nice try." T

he Cyberman held the infostamp in his hand as it beeped and said, "Core repaired. Download." Its chest unit opened and it inserted the infostamp and images of the Vixen and the Doctor flashed in its eye. "You are the Vixen and the Doctor." He removed the infostamp.

The Vixen and the Doctor grinned and waved, "Hello!"

"You will be deleted."

The Vixen stuttered, "Oh, but let us die happy! Tell me - what d'you need those children for?"

The woman said, "What are children ever needed for? They're a workforce."

The Doctor asked, "But for what?"

"Very soon now, the whole Empire will see. And they will bow down, in worship."

The Vixen said, "And it's all been timed for Christmas Day. Was that your idea, Miss...?"

The woman replied, "Hartigan. And, yes, it's the perfect day for a birth, with a new message for the people. Only this time, it won't be the words of a man."

The Doctor asked, "The birth of what?"

Miss Hartigan said, "A birth, and a death. Namely, yours. Thank you, Doctor, Vixen. I'm glad to have been part of your very last conversation. Now, delete them."

A Cyberman said, "Delete!" The Doctor moved in front of Rosita and the Vixen as the Cybermen advanced. A beam of energy hit them from behind as Jackson aimed an infostamp at them and they collapsed.

Jackson said, "At your service, Doctor."

Miss Hartigan ordered, "Shades! Shades!"

The Vixen grabbed Rosita and yelled, "Run! Come on!"

Rosita said, "One last thing." She punched Miss Hartigan in the face and she fell to the ground.

The Vixen said, pulling Rosita along, "Can I say, I completely approve! Come on!"

* * *

The Vixen, the Doctor, Jackson and Rosita stopped for a breather. The Doctor said, "That stronghold down by the river. I need to find a way in."

Jackson said, "I'm ahead of you! My wife and I were moving to London so I could take up a post at the university. And while my memory is still not intact, this was in the luggage." He pulled out legal documents. "The deeds - 15 Latimer Street. And if I discovered the Cybermen there, in the cellar, then..."

The Vixen said with a grin, "That might be a way in! Brilliant!"

Jackson said, "But there's still more. I remember the cellar...and my wife. But I swear there was something else in that room. If we can find that, perhaps that's the key to defeating these invaders. So...onwards!" He headed off followed by Rosita.

The Doctor started, "Maybe you girls should go back..."

Rosita and the Vixen snapped as one, "Don't even try!"

* * *

Jackson entered the cellar to find a Cyberman, which said, "Delete!" Jackson killed it with an infostamp.

The Vixen, the Doctor and Rosita joined him. The Doctor and the Vixen ran into the cellar where a device was set up in the middle of the floor. The Doctor said, "Must've been guarding this. A Dimension Vault! Stolen from the Daleks again, that's how the Cybermen travelled through time. Jackson, is this the thing you couldn't remember?"

Jackson said, "I don't think so. I'm... I just can't see. It's like it's hidden."

The Vixen said, "Yeah, not enough power. Come on! Avanti!" She ran off. The Doctor sighed at her recklessness and followed.

The Doctor advanced cautiously followed by the Vixen, Rosita and Jackson. Rosita asked, "What do the Cybermen want?"

The Vixen replied, "They want us. That's what Cybermen are - human beings with their brains put into metal shells. They want every living thing to be like them. It's sort of like a giant political war, really."

They found the workroom where the children were. Jackson exclaimed, "Upon my soul."

Rosita asked, "What is it?"

The Doctor said, "It's an engine. They're generating electricity. But what for?"

Jackson made to go forward and said, "We can set them free!"

The Vixen said, "No, no, no..." She ran back the way they came.

The Doctor checked the power readings and said, "Power at 90%! But if we stop the engine, the power dies down, the Cybermen will come running. Ooh."

The Vixen tapped the read-out and said, "Hold on. Power fluctuation. That's not meant to happen."

Jackson asked, "It's going wrong?"

The Doctor replied, "No, it's weird. The software's rewriting itself. It's changing." The Vixen and the Doctor jumped back as there was a surge.

The Vixen asked, "What the hell's happening? It's out of control!"

Jackson said, "It's accelerating. 96%, 97..."

Rosita asked, "When it reaches 100, what about the children?"

The Doctor said, "They're disposable. Come on!" They ran back.

The Doctor and the Vixen ran in as Jackson and Rosita used the infostamps on the Cybermen. The Vixen ordered, "Now! All of you, out! D'you hear me? That's an order! Every single one of you, run!"

The children ran for the exit as Jackson shouted, "All of you, come on! As fast as you can, come on!"

The Doctor tried to bribe them. "There's a hot pie for everyone, if you leg it!"

Jackson said, "Go!"

The Vixen ordered, "Rosita, get them out of the sluice gate! And once you're out, keep running! Far as you can! Come on, come on, come on."

Rosita shouted, "Turn right at the corner! Fast as you can, and don't stop! Keep running, keep running!"

The Doctor urged the last of the remaining children out. The Vixen shouted, "Go! Quick, quick." She checked the gauge just inside the door. "It's some sort of starter motor, but starting what?"

Jackson watched as some boys ran down from the higher reaches. He looked up, and, on the very top level was a little boy frozen with fear. Jackson said, "That's my son... My son. Doctor, my son!"

The Doctor ran over while the Vixen tried to figure out the motor and asked, "What?!"

Jackson snarled, "They took my son. No wonder my mind escaped! Those damned Cybermen, they took my child. But he's alive, Doctor! Frederic!"

The Doctor shouted, "Come on!"

Jackson said, "No, he's too scared. Stay there! Don't move! I'm coming." He headed for the stairs but there was a large explosion and fire blocked the route and threw him back. The Doctor helped Jackson to his feet. Jackson said, "I can't get up there. Fred!"

The Vixen reported urgently, "They've finished with the motor. It's going to blow up."

Jackson asked, "What are we going to do, Doctor?! Vixen?! What are we going to do?!"

The Vixen walked over and grinned, "Come on, Jackson." She pulled out the cutlass from Fairchild's and wrapped her arm around a rope. "You know me." She cut the rope and the weight falling on the other end lifted her to Frederic. "Oh, that's it. Hello! Now, hold on tight. Don't let go." Frederic climbed onto her back and the Vixen swung off the platform while the Doctor and Jackson watched in astonishment. The Vixen came out of the fire and smoke holding Frederic and handed him to Jackson. She grinned, "Merry Christmas!" Jackson hugged his son tightly and cried.

The Doctor scolded, "That was a very dangerous thing to do."

The Vixen grinned cheekily, "But you love me for it."

The Doctor said, "Oh, you know I do." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

* * *

Jackson entered the cellar followed by the Doctor and the Vixen. The Doctor ordered, "Head for the street." An explosion came through the tunnel. He stopped and took a sceptre from the device in the cellar.

Jackson said, "Come on, you too! Hurry up!"

The Doctor said, "Gotcha!"

The group reached the river and the Doctor said, "It's a CyberKing."

Jackson asked, "And a CyberKing is what?"

The Vixen replied, "It's a ship! Dreadnought class! Front line of an invasion. And inside the chest, a Cyberfactory, ready to convert millions!"

The Vixen and the Doctor stopped running with Jackson. The Vixen ordered, "Take him south, go to the parkland."

Jackson asked, "But where are you going?!"

The Doctor said, "To stop that thing."

Jackson said, "I should be with you!"

The Vixen said gently, "Jackson, you've got your son. You've got a reason to live."

Jackson retorted, "And you haven't? God save you two." The pair ran off as Jackson and Frederic headed south.

* * *

The Doctor and the Vixen ran into the stables and began to go through the trunks. Jed was there and stood as they entered and the Doctor set down the rod. Jed asked, "What the hell is that thing?"

The Doctor said, "Oh, good man. Jed, wasn't it? Jed, I need your help!" He pulled out another strap of infostamps.

Jed said, "I'm not going out there!"

The Vixen said, "I'll give you five pound notes!"

Jed said, "Um... All right. What d'you want me to do?"

The Doctor shouted, "The TARDIS is gonna fly!" They ran out to the stable yard followed by Jed.

The Doctor tossed the infostamps into the basket under the balloon then jumped in, followed by the Vixen. Jed said, "You're flamin' bonkers!"

The Doctor said, "It's been said before! Now gimme." Jed handed him the sceptre. "Not enough power, come on! Jed! Let her loose!"

Jed ran to the ropes securing the balloon and began to untie them. He asked, "Have one of you ever flown one of these before?" T

he Doctor replied, "Nope! Never!" He pulled the ropes inside.

Jed asked, "Can I have my money now?"

The Vixen snapped, tossing him a roll of pound notes, "Oh, get on with it!"

Jed untied the last rope and the balloon floated upwards. He laughed, "God's luck to you!"

The Vixen helped the Doctor throw out the sandbags in order to go higher. The Doctor looked around to judge his direction while the Vixen prepared the infostamps. Miss Hartigan said, "Excellent. The Vixen and the Doctor! Yet two other people come to assert themselves against me in the night."

The Doctor said, "Miss Hartigan, I'm offering you a choice. You might have the most remarkable mind this world has ever seen. Strong enough to control the Cybermen themselves!"

Miss Hartigan said, "I don't need you to sanction me."

The Vixen shouted, "No, but such a mind deserves to live! The Cybermen came to this world using a Dimension Vault. We can use that device to find you a home. With no people to convert. But a new world where you can live out your mechanical life in peace."

Miss Hartigan declared, "I have the world below, and it is abundant with so many minds, ready to become extensions of me. Why would I leave this place?"

The Doctor snarled, "Because if you don't, we'll have to stop you."

Miss Hartigan asked, "What do you make of me? An idiot?"

The Vixen asked, "No. The question is, what do you make of me?" She aimed the infostamp at the CyberKing.

Miss Hartigan ordered, "Destroy them!"

The Vixen firmly said, eyes blazing, "You make us into this." The Doctor fired the sceptre and the beam hit the device on Miss Hartigan's head. When the energy had run its course, she was unharmed.

Miss Hartigan said, "Then I have made you a failure. Your weapons are useless, sir."

The Doctor said, "I wasn't trying to kill you. All we did was break the Cyber-connection, leaving your mind open. Open, I think, for the first time in far too many years, so you can see."

The Vixen said, "Just look at yourself. Look at what you've done." The Cybermen turned on her as the connection was broken. "I'm sorry, Miss Hartigan. But look at what you've become." Miss Hartigan realized what she had done and knew what was going to happen as she was still strapped into the chair beside Cybermen she no longer controlled. She screamed. The Vixen said, "I'm so sorry." Miss Hartigan continued to scream and the energy from her brain is still channelled through the machine, destroying the Cybermen and then herself. The CyberKing began to stagger as explosions went off throughout its body.

There was a beeping and the Doctor picked up the Dimensional Vault and said, "Oh. Now you're ready!" He aimed the device at the CyberKing and fired. The alien ship disappeared just as it began to fall.

* * *

Applause carried up to the couple up high. They relaxed and the Doctor pulled the Vixen into a hug in relief. They laughed as the cheers carried on. The Doctor waved down while the Vixen rang the bell. The Vixen leant into the Doctor with content as they leant on the basket rail and seemed to take time to enjoy their position.

* * *

The Doctor, the Vixen and Jackson walked through the market as others tried to right tipped over stalls and talked of what happened. Jackson said, "The city will recover, as London always does. Though the events of today will be history, spoken of for centuries to come!"

The Vixen grinned, "Yeah. Funny that."

Jackson said, "And a new history begins for me. I find myself a widower, but with my son and with a good friend." He looked back to see Rosita with Frederic, Jed standing beside them.

The Doctor said, "Now, take care of that one. She's marvellous."

Jackson said, "Frederic will need a nursemaid and I can think of none better. But you're welcome to join us. We thought we might all dine together, at the Traveller's Halt." The Doctor looked away, but Jackson would not give up. "A Christmas feast, in celebration, and in memory of those we have lost. You won't stay?"

The Vixen grinned tiredly, "Like I said, you know us." They approached the TARDIS.

Jackson said, "No, I don't think anyone does." He saw the TARDIS. "Oh! And this is it! Oh, if I might, Doctor? One last adventure?"

The Doctor unlocked the door and said, "Oh, be my guest."

Jackson paused on the ramp and breathed, "Oh, my word. Oh." He walked up to the console. "Oh, goodness me. But this is... But this is nonsense!"

The Vixen said, hurt, "Well, that's one word for it!"

Jackson went on, "Complete and utter, wonderful nonsense! How very, very silly! Oh, no. I can't bear it! Oh, it's causing my head to ache. No, no, no, no, no, no, no..." He ran out. "Oh! Oh, gracious. That's quite enough."

The Vixen closed the door behind them. Jackson said, "I take it this is goodbye."

The Doctor said, "Onwards and upwards."

Jackson said, "Tell me one thing. All those facts and figures I saw of the Vixen's and the Doctor's life, you two were never alone. All those bright and shining companions! But not anymore?"

The Vixen replied grimly, "No."

Jackson asked, "Might I ask, why not?"

The Doctor said, "They leave. Because they should, or they find someone else. And some of them… Some of them forget us. I suppose, in the end…they break our hearts. But we've got each other."

Jackson said, "That offer of Christmas dinner, it's no longer a request, it's a demand."

The Vixen smiled, "In memory of those we've lost."

Jackson nodded and the Doctor said, "Oh, go on then!"

Jackson asked, beaming, "Really?"

The Doctor replied, "Just this once. You've actually gone and changed my mind. Not many people can do that! Except Vixen, of course. Jackson, if anyone had to be The Doctor, I'm glad it was you."

Jackson said, "The feast awaits. Come with me! Walk this way."

The Doctor closed the TARDIS door and said, "We certainly will!" The trio walked away from the TARDIS.

The Vixen said, "Merry Christmas to you, Jackson."

Jackson said, "Merry Christmas, indeed, Vixen. You too, Doctor!"

* * *

I think it was pretty good. You know for my first all through Vixen _and_ Doctor chapter. Please review. Sorry I wasn't able to post for a while. Christmas and all that.


	31. Planet of the Dead

Chapter 31: Planet of the dead

Disclaimer: I notice I didn't put this in the last chapter but I don't own Doctor Who.

* * *

The Vixen and the Doctor climbed the bus just as it was leaving. They swiped their cards and the driver said, "You're just in time, mate."

The couple took a sit behind a woman and the Doctor held out his chocolate egg. He grinned, "Hello, I'm the Doctor and this is Vixen! Happy Easter! Funny thing is, I don't often do Easter. I can never find it, it's always at a different time."

The Vixen hissed, "It's because you failed your driving test and made me almost fail mine."

The Doctor went on, "Although I remember the original. Between you and me, what really happened was..." There was a beeping sound and the Doctor handed the Vixen the chocolate egg as he reached into his pocket.

The Vixen handed it to the woman and said, "Hold on to that for me. Actually, go on, have it, finish it. It's full of sugar and I'm determined to keep these teeth."

The Doctor pulled a gadget from his pocket and said to the Vixen, "Ah! Oh, we've got excitation!" He shook it, getting strange looks from another passenger. "I'm picking up something very strange."

The woman looked out the window nervously and muttered, "I know the feeling."

The Doctor said, "Rhondium particles, that's what we're looking for. This thing detects them. The little dish should go round, that little dish there..."

The woman said, "Right now, a way out would come in pretty handy. Can you detect me one of those?"

The Vixen said, "The little dish is going round!"

The woman said dryly, "Fascinating."

The Doctor said, "And round. Whoa..." The dish spun faster until part of the gadget exploded.

A passenger looked at the alien couple and asked, "Excuse me. Do you mind?"

The Doctor stood up and said, "Sorry. That was my little dish."

The woman in front of the Vixen asked, "Can't you turn that thing off?"

The Vixen asked, "What was your name?"

The woman replied, "Christina."

The Vixen pulled the Doctor back in his seat and said, gripping the handle, "Christina, hold on tight. Everyone, hold on!" The Doctor gripped the handle as the bus lurched and shook and the passengers screamed as they jerked forwards. The Doctor fell to the floor. One of the windows shattered and sparks flew from the overhead wires.

A young man fell down the stairs from the upper deck and asked, "What's going on?!" There was a blinding light and more windows shattered. The Doctor moved forwards to the driver.

* * *

The Vixen helped the Doctor get up off the floor and looked around. Sunlight was streaming through the windows. They walked to the door, opened it and looked out onto a desert. The Vixen stepped out and said, "End of the line."

The Doctor followed and said, "Call it a hunch, but I think we've gone a little bit further than Brixton." Christina and the other passengers followed them. The top deck of the bus was crushed and smoke drifted from it. There was nothing else around them but sand.

* * *

The Doctor, practically lying on the ground and wearing his glasses, let the sand sift through his fingers. A female passenger said, "That's impossible. There are three suns. Three of them!"

A dark-skinned young man said, "Like when all those planets were up in the sky!"

Another young man said, "But it was Earth that moved back then, wasn't it?"

The dark-skinned man said, "Oh, man, we're on another world!"

The driver said, "It's still intact, though! Not as bad as it looks. The chassis's still holding together. Oh, my boss is gonna murder me!"

A passenger asked, "Can you still drive it?"

The driver said, "Oh, no, the wheels are stuck. Look at them, they're never gonna budge."

Christina took off her jacket put on a pair of sunglasses. She said, "Ready for every emergency."

The Vixen pulled out a pair from her jacket and put them on. The Doctor looked up at the girls, removed his glasses and used the sonic screwdriver on them. He then put them back on, now tinted, and said, "Us too!" He continued to examine the sand.

Christina asked, "And what's your name?"

The Doctor replied, "I'm the Doctor. This is the Vixen."

Christina said, "Name, not rank."

The Vixen said, "The Doctor. The Vixen"

Christina asked, "Surname?"

The Doctor replied, "The Doctor. The Vixen."

Christina asked, "You're called 'the Doctor and the Vixen'?"

The Vixen replied, "Yes, we are."

Christina scoffed, "Those are not names, that's a psychological condition."

The Doctor muttered, "Funny sort of sand, this. There's a trace of something else."

He put some on the tip of his tongue to taste it and the Vixen said in disgust, "Oh for Rassilon's sakes! Every single time. What is wrong with you?!"

The Doctor shuddered, "Ack. Eurgh. Blah, that's not good."

Christina said, "Well, it wouldn't be, it's sand."

The Doctor said, "No, it tastes like..." He stood up. "Never mind."

Christina asked, "What is it, what's wrong?"

The other passengers came over, the dark skinned boy pointed at the Doctor and the Vixen and said, "Hold on a minute, I saw you two! You had that thing, that machine. Did you make this happen?"

The Vixen sighed, "Oh, humans on buses, always blaming us."

The Doctor said, "If you must know, we were tracking a hole in the fabric of reality. Call it a hobby. But it was a tiny little hole, no danger to anyone. Suddenly it gets big, and we drive right through it."

The driver asked, "But then where is it? There's nothing, there's just sand!"

The Vixen said, "All right. If you want proof-" She reached down and picked up some sand. "-we drove through this." She threw the sand at the space behind the bus, revealing a swirling vortex which soon disappeared."

Christina asked, "And that's?"

The Doctor replied, "A door. A door in space."

The driver asked, "So what you're saying is, on the other side of that is home? We can get to London through there?"

The Vixen said, "The bus came through, but we can't."

The driver ignored her and looked at the others. He said, "Well, then what are we waiting for?"

The Doctor said, "Oh, no, don't."

The driver headed for the portal and said, "I'm going home, mate!"

The Doctor shouted, "I said don't!"

The driver hit the portal and screamed as his body caught fire. The dark skinned boy stuttered, "He was a skeleton, man! He was bones, just bones!"

The Vixen walked back to the bus and explained, "It was the bus. Look at the damage. That was the bus protecting us. Great big box of metal."

Christina asked, "Rather like a Faraday cage?"

The young man comforted the lady passenger and asked, "Like in a thunderstorm, yeah? Safest place is inside a car, cos the metal conducts the lightning right through. We did it in school."

Christina said, "But if we can only travel back inside the bus... A Faraday cage needs to be closed. That thing's been ripped wide open."

The Doctor said, "Slightly different dynamics with a wormhole. There's enough metal to make it work, I think. I hope."

The Vixen muttered sarcastically, "Oh yeah. That helps."

Christina said, "Then we have to drive five tonnes of bus, which is currently buried in the sand, and we've got nothing but our bare hands. Correct?"

The Doctor said, "I'd say nine and a half tonners, but the point still stands, yes."

Christina said, "Then we need to apply ourselves to the problem with discipline!"

The Vixen said, "Which starts with appointing a leader."

The Doctor said, "Yes, at last, thank you Vixen, so..."

The Vixen went on, "I think Christina's fit for the job."

The Doctor asked in a high pitch voice, "What?!"

Christina said, "Everyone do exactly as I say! Inside the bus immediately!"

The young man asked, "Is it safe in there?"

Christina said, "I don't think anything's safe anymore, but if it's a choice between baking in there or roasting out here, I'd say baking is slower. Come on! All of you. Right now! And you. 'The Doctor and the Vixen'."

The Doctor said, "Yes, ma'am."

Christina ordered, "Up! Come on!"

The Doctor whined to the Vixen, "You're supposed to be on my side!"

The Vixen said, "I am. But Christina seems way more responsible than you. You're more like a kid hopped up on sugar in these situations."

The Doctor argued, "You're not any better. Oh yes. Remember that time when we-" The Vixen shut him up with a kiss and went inside the bus. The Doctor squeaked and followed.

* * *

Christina was explaining what to do, "Point five, the crucial thing is, do not panic. Quite apart from anything else, the smell of sweat inside this thing is reaching atrocious levels. We don't need to add any more. Point six. Team identification. Names. I'm Christina, this man is apparently 'the Doctor'. The woman next to him is 'the Vixen'."

The Vixen grinned cheekily and waved, "Hello."

Christina asked, "And you?"

The young man waved and said, "Nathan."

The dark skinned boy said, "I'm Barclay."

The lady passenger said, "Angela, Angela Whittaker."

The man at the back said, "My name's Louis, everyone calls me Lou, and this is Carmen."

Christina said, "Excellent. Memorise those names. There might be a test. Point seven, assessment and application of knowledge. Over to you, the Vixen."

The Doctor said, "I thought you were in charge. And why her? Why not me?"

Christina replied, "I am. And a good leader utilises her strength. As for the Vixen, she's less hyper than you. Plus, you lick stuff, Doctor. And frankly that's disgusting." The Doctor pouted as the Vixen snorted. Christina turned to her. "You seem to be the brainbox. So, start boxing."

The Vixen sat on the back of her seat and said, "Right. So, the wormhole. We were in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was just an accident."

Carmen said, "No, it wasn't. That thing, the doorway. Someone made it. For a reason."

That got the Doctor interested and the Vixen asked, "How do you know?"

Lou replied, "She's got a gift. Ever since she was a little girl, she can just... tell things. We do the lottery, twice a week."

Christina said, "You don't look like millionaires."

Lou said, "No, but we win ten pounds. Every week, twice a week, ten pounds. Don't tell me that's not a gift!"

The Doctor hid his hand behind his back, showing three fingers, and asked, "Tell me, Carmen. How many fingers am I holding up?"

Carmen replied, "Three."

The Vixen held up four fingers behind her back and asked, "Now?" Carmen said, "Four."

The Doctor said, "Very good! Low level psychic ability, exacerbated by an alien sun."

The Vixen sat down across from Carmen and asked gently, "What can you see, Carmen? Tell me. What's out there?"

Carmen said, "Something... Something is coming. Riding on the wind. And shining."

The Doctor asked from his seat, "What is it?"

Carmen replied, "Death. Death is coming."

Angela wept, "We're going to die."

Barclay said, "I knew it, man, I said so."

Nathan panicked and said, "We can't die out here. No-one's gonna find us." Everyone began to talk altogether.

The Doctor shouted, "All right now. Stop it, everyone, stop it!" The arguing stopped and the only sound was Angela crying.

The Vixen stood in front of her and gripped her shoulders. She said, "Angela, look at me. Angela, Angela, answer me one question, Angela. That's it, at me, at me." Angela stopped crying and looked at her. "There we go, Angela, just answer me one thing. When you got on this bus, where were you going?"

Angela asked, "Doesn't matter now, does it?"

The Doctor said from his seat, "Answer the question."

Angela replied, "Just home."

The Vixen asked, "And what's home?"

Angela said, "Me, and Mike and Suzanne, that's my daughter. She's 18."

The Doctor smiled, "Suzanne. Good."

The Vixen sat down next to the Doctor. She looked at Barclay and asked, "What about you?"

Barclay shrugged, "Dunno. Going round Tina's."

The Doctor asked, "Who's Tina? Your girlfriend?"

Barclay gave a sly smile and said, "Not yet."

The Vixen grinned, "Good boy. What about you, Nathan?"

Nathan replied, "Bit strapped for cash, I lost my job last week. I was gonna stay in. Watch TV."

The Doctor said, "Brilliant. And you two?"

Lou said, "I was going to cook."

Carmen said, "It's his turn tonight. Then I clear up."

The Vixen asked, "What's for tea?"

Lou replied, "Chops. Nice couple of chops and gravy. Nothing special."

The Doctor grinned, "Oh, that's special, Lou. That is so special. Chops and gravy. Mmm! What about you, Christina?"

Christina replied, "I was going... so far away."

The Vixen said, "Far away. Chops and gravy. Watching TV. Mike and Suzanne and poor old Tina."

Barclay protested, "Hey!"

The Vixen went on, "Just think of them. 'Cos that planet out there, all three suns and wormholes and alien sand, that planet is nothing. You hear me? Nothing compared to all those things waiting for you. Food and home and people. Hold on to that. Cos we're gonna get there. I promise. We're gonna get you home."

* * *

Barclay and Nathan came out of the bus holding seat cushions. The Doctor met them and said, "Here we go! That's my boys! We lay a flat surface between the bus and the wormhole, like duckboards, and reverse into it!"

Christina said, "Let some air out of the tyres, just a little bit. Spreads the weight of the bus, gives you more grip."

The Vixen grinned, "Oh, that's good!"

Christina shrugged, "Holidays in the Kalahari."

Barclay said, "Yeah, but those wheels go deep."

Christina retorted, "Then start digging."

Barclay asked, "With what?"

Christina replied, "With this." She reached into her bag and pulled out a folding shovel. The Vixen took it, opened it and then handed it to Barclay.

The Doctor asked, "Got anything else in there?"

Christina said, "Try that, might help with the seats." She handed Nathan a small axe.

Nathan said, "Thanks!" He took the axe and headed back to the bus.

Angela called from inside the bus, "I can't find the keys.

" The Doctor ran to the door and said, "Buses don't have keys. There's a master switch, one button for start, the other one for stop, yeah?"

Angela called, "Right. Hold on, oh, I've got it. Here we go, hold tight, ding ding!" The engine only spluttered and died.

The Vixen walked over to the engine and said, "Oh, that doesn't sound too good." The Doctor walked over and took a look at the engine. The Vixen said, "Never mind losing half the top deck, you know what's worse? Sand. Tiny little grains of sand. The engine's clogged up."

Christina walked around to where Barclay and Nathan were working on the wheels. She asked, "Anyone know mechanics?"

Barclay stood up and replied, "Me! I did a two-week NVQ at the garage. Never finished it, but..."

The Doctor said, "Off you go then, try stripping the air filter, fast as you can. Back in two ticks." The Doctor and the Vixen headed towards the dunes as Barclay went to look at the engine.

Christina followed them and said, "Wait a minute! You're the people with all the answers. I'm not letting you two out of my sight."

* * *

The Doctor, the Vixen and Christina were in the middle of the desert, out of sight from the bus. The Doctor said, "Easier if you left that backpack behind."

Christina said, "Where I go, it goes."

The Vixen said, "A backpack with a spade and an axe. Christina, who's going so far away, and yet scared by the sound of a siren. Who are you?"

Christina said, "You can talk. Let's just say we're three equal mysteries."

The Vixen said, "We'd make quite a team."

Christina said, "We don't make any sort of team, thank you very much. Come on then. Tell me. If Carmen's right, if that wormhole's not an accident, then what is it? Has someone done this on purpose?"

They stopped walking and the Vixen muttered, "We don't know. I don't know about you, Doctor, but every single instinct of mine is telling me to get off this planet, right now."

Christina asked, "And do you think we can?"

The Doctor said, "We live in hope."

Christina said, "That must be nice. It's Christina de Souza." She held out her hand. "To be precise, Lady Christina de Souza."

The Vixen and the Doctor shook her hand and the Vixen said, "That's a bit of chance. Cos I'm a Lady and he's a Lord." Christina asked, "Seriously? The Lady and Lord of where?"

The Doctor said, "It's quite a big estate."

Christina said, "No, but there's something more about you. That device you were carrying, and the wormhole. Like you knew. And the way you stride around this place, like..."

The Doctor asked, "Like?"

Christina said, "Like you're not quite..."

The Vixen said, "Anyway! Come on! Allons-y!"

She continued on and the Doctor followed. Christina followed them and spoke in french, "Oui, mais pas si nous allons vers un cauchemar."

The alien duo laughed, "Oh, we were made for each other!" They stopped on a high dune and looked to the horizon.

The Doctor said, "Ah. Don't like the look of that."

Christina shaded her eyes and said, "Storm clouds. Must be hundreds of miles away."

The Vixen said, "Getting closer."

Christina said, "If that's a sand storm, we'll get ripped to shreds."

The Doctor and the Vixen shared a look and the Vixen said, "It's a storm. Who says it's sand?" They ran back to the bus.

* * *

The Vixen got on the bus followed by the Doctor, Christina and Barclay. The Vixen pulled out her mobile and Christina said, "You're hardly going to get a signal, we're on another planet!"

The Doctor grinned, "Oh, just watch her."

The Vixen said, dialling a number, "Right, now, bit of hush, thank you. Gotta remember the number, very important number."

A man said over the phone, "Hello, Pizza Geronimo?"

The Vixen disconnected, redialled and sighed, "And again!"

The Doctor said, "Vixen, seven-six, not six-seven..."

Another man said over the phone, "This is the Unified Intelligence Taskforce. Please select one of the following four options."

The Vixen groaned, "Oh, I hate these things!"

Angela advised, "No, if you keep your finger pressed on zero, you get through to a real person. I saw it on Watchdog!"

The Vixen grinned, "Thanks, Angela!"

She sat down and a woman answered the phone, "UNIT helpline, which department would you like?"

The Vixen said, "Listen, it's the Vixen and the Doctor! It's us!" The Vixen put the phone on speaker so everyone could listen.

A woman said, "Vixen. This is Captain Erisa Magambo. Might I say, ma'am, it's an honour."

The Doctor and the Vixen asked in unison, "Did you just salute?"

The Captain said awkwardly, "No."

The Vixen said, "Erisa, it's about the bus. HQ said you're at the tunnel, yeah?"

The Captain asked, "And where are you two?"

The Doctor replied, "We're on the bus. But apart from that, not a clue-"

He looked out the window and the Vixen finished, "-except it's very pretty and pretty dangerous."

The Captain said, "A body came through here. Have you sustained any more fatalities?"

The Doctor replied, "No, and we're not going to. But we're stuck. We haven't got the TARDIS, and I need to analyse that wormhole."

The Captain said, "We have a scientific advisor on site, Dr Malcolm Taylor. Just the man you need, he's a genius."

The Doctor asked, "Oh, is he? We'll see about that."

The Captain said, "Here's the Doctor and the Vixen."

A man's voice said distractedly, "No, I'm all right now, thanks. It was just a bit of a sore throat, although I've got to be honest, a cup of tea might be nice."

The Captain said, "It's THE Vixen and THE Doctor."

Malcolm asked, "Do you mean... 'the Doctor and the Vixen'?!"

The Captain said, "I know. We all want to meet them one day, but we all know what that day will bring."

The Vixen spoke up, "Oi! We can hear everything you're saying."

Malcolm said, "Hello, Vixen? Oh, my goodness! And the Doctor too!"

The Doctor said, "Yes, we are. Hello, Malcolm!"

Malcolm chuckled, "The Doctor and the Vixen! Cor blimey. I can't believe I'm actually speaking to you two! I mean, I've read all the files!"

The Doctor asked, "Really? What was your favourite, the giant robot?" The Vixen smacked his arm. "No, no hold on, let's sort out that wormhole. 'Scuse me." He picked up the phone and moved to the front of the bus.

The Captain said on the phone, "On speakerphone, please. I don't want anyone keeping secrets."

The Doctor sat in the driver's seat. Christina and the Vixen stood behind him, listening. The Doctor said, "Malcolm, something's not making sense here. I've got a storm and a wormhole, and I can't help thinking there's a connection. I need a complete full-range analysis of that wormhole, the whole thing."

Malcolm said, "I've probably got the wrong idea, but I've wired up an integrator. I thought it could measure the energy signature."

The Doctor said, "No, that'll never work. Just listen to me."

Malcolm said, "It's quite extraordinary, though! I'm measuring an oscillation of 15 Malcolms per second."

The Vixen asked, "Fifteen what?"

Malcolm explained, "Fifteen Malcolms. It's my own little term. A wavelength parcel of ten kilohertz operating in four dimensions equals one Malcolm."

The Doctor asked, "You named a unit of measurement after yourself?"

Malcolm said, "It didn't do Mr Watt any harm. Furthermore, 100 Malcolms equals a Bernard."

The Vixen asked, "And who's that, your dad?"

Malcolm said, "Don't be ridiculous, that's Quatermass."

The Vixen said, "Right. Fine. But before we die of old age, which in this nameless duo's case would be quite an achievement, so congratulations on that, is there anyone else I can talk to?"

Malcolm said, "No, no, no, no, but listen! I set the scanner to register what it can't detect and inverted the image."

The Doctor asked incredulously, "You did what?"

Malcolm asked, "Is that wrong?"

The Vixen said, "No, Malcolm, that's brilliant! So you can actually measure the wormhole."

The Doctor said, "OK, I admit, that is genius!"

Malcolm said dreamily, "The Doctor called me a genius."

The Captain said impatiently, "I know, I heard."

The Doctor said, "Now, run a capacity scan. I need a full report. Call me back when you've done it. And Malcolm? You're my new best friend."

Malcolm said, "And you're mine too, sir."

The Doctor ended the call and handed the phone to the Vixen and left the bus. The Vixen and Christina followed. Outside, Nathan was still digging out the tires.

* * *

The Vixen, the Doctor and Christina walked through the desert. The Vixen said, "I'll send this back to Earth, see if Malcolm can analyse the storm."

Christina said, "There's something in those clouds, something shining. Look..."

The Doctor said, "Like metal..."

The Vixen took a picture and Christina asked, "Why would there be metal in a storm?" While the Vixen was taking photos and the Doctor was trying to figure out the storm, Christina heard chirruping. She asked, "Did you hear something?"

The Doctor and the Vixen said in unison, "Hold on. Busy."

Christina said, "There was a noise, like a sort of..." She looked around. "Vixen..." She saw an insectoid creature watching them.

The creature approached them, a weapon in its hand, and spoke. The Vixen answered in its language. The Doctor translated, "That's 'wait'. The Vixen said 'wait', people usually wait."

Christina asked, "You two speak the language?"

The Vixen replied, "Every language. Now hush." She said something in the creature's language.

The Doctor whispered, "That's begging for mercy."

It motioned with its gun and Christina said, "That means 'move.'"

The Vixen grinned, "Oh! You're learning."

The creature marched them off in front of it.

Christina said, "These fly things, they must be responsible. They brought us here."

As they arrived at the creature's crashed ship, the Doctor said, "No, no, no, no, no! Look at the ship, it's a wreck. They crashed, just like us."

* * *

The interior of the ship looked like the creatures had been trying to make repairs, wires and electronics exposed. Christina said, "But this place is freezing!"

The Vixen explained, "The hull's made of Photafine steel. Turns cold when it's hot. Boiling desert outside, freezing ship inside. Since I met you, Christina, we've been through all the extremes!"

Christina said, "That's how I like things. Extreme."

The Doctor said gleefully, "Oh, this is beautiful! Intact, it must have been magnificent. A proper streamlined deep-spacer!"

Christina said dryly, "I'll remember that as I'm being slowly tortured. At least I'm bleeding on the floor of a really well-designed spaceship!"

Christina reminded the Vixen somewhat of Donna. The Vixen thought, _'Only less slap giving.'_

A second creature joined them and touched a device attached to his clothes. The Doctor said, "Oh, right, good, yes, hello! That's a telepathic translator. He can understand us."

Christina said, "Still sounds like gibberish to me."

The Vixen said, "That's what he said, he can understand us. Doesn't work the other way round."

The Doctor translated, "'You will suffer for your crimes.' Et cetera. Et cetera. 'You have committed an act of violence against the Tritovore race.' Tritovores, they're called Tritovores. 'You came here in the 200 to destroy us.' Sorry, what's the 200?"

Christina said, "It's the bus. Number 200, they mean the bus."

The Vixen said, "Oh! No, look, I think you're making the same mistake Christina did. I'm the Vixen, by the way, and this is the Doctor and Christina, the Honourable Lady Christina, at least I hope she's honourable! I'm rambling again. But we got pulled through that wormhole. The 200 doesn't look like that normally. It's broken, just the same as you."

The Tritovores talked to each other then lowered their guns.

Christina asked, "What are they doing?"

The Doctor said, "They believe her."

Christina asked, "What, as simple as that?"

The Doctor replied, "The Vixen's got a very honest face, even though she's the most sly person you'll ever meet. And the translator says she's telling the truth. Plus, the face. Right! So, first things first, there's a very strange storm heading our way, can you send out a probe?" The Doctor made his way to a control panel, followed by the Tritovore with the translator who spoke to him. "Ah, they've lost power. Hmm, the crash knocked the mainline crystallography out of synch. But if I can reroute some wires or maybe-"

The Vixen kicked the panel and the power came back on. She grinned cheekily and said, "Or we could do that." She took a bow. "Thank you!" The Doctor scowled and the Tritovore chittered. "Yes, I am! Frequently. Alright, let's launch that probe."

The group watched the picture sent back from the probe as a hologram projection. The Doctor said, "The Scorpion Nebula. We're on the other side of the universe. Just what you wanted, so far away." The probe zoomed in. "The planet of San Helios."

Christina asked, "And that's us? We're on another world."

The Vixen said, "We have been for quite a while."

Christina said, "I know, but seeing it like that..."

The Doctor asked, "It's good, isn't it?"

Christina breathed, "Wonderful."

The Tritovores told their story and the Doctor explained, "The Tritovores were going to trade with San Helios. Population of one hundred billion. Plenty of waste matter for them to absorb."

Christina asked, "By waste matter, you mean?"

The Vixen said, "They feed off what others leave behind. From their... behind, if you see what I mean. It's perfectly natural. They are flies."

Christina said, "Charming. Just remind me never to kiss them."

The projection showed a thriving city with trees and green parks. The Doctor said, "San Helios City."

Christina said, "That's amazing. But you've seen this sort of thing before, haven't you?"

The Vixen replied, "Thousands of times."

Christina asked, "That Lordship and Ladyship of yours... The Lord and Lady of where, exactly?"

The Vixen said, "Of Time. We come from a race of people called Time Lords."

Christina asked, "You're aliens?"

The Doctor replied, "Yeah. But you don't have to kiss us either."

Christina said, "You look human."

The Vixen said, "You look Time Lord. We came first. Anyway!"

Christina said, "So if that's San Helios, all we need to do is find that city. They can help us!"

The Doctor said, "I don't think it's that simple." The projection changed to the desert. "We're in the city right now."

Christina exclaimed, "But its sand! That first image, the temples and things, what's that, then? Ancient history?"

One of the Tritovores chirruped and the Doctor said, "The image was taken last year." Christina asked, "It became a desert in one year?"

The Doctor bent over and said, "I said there was something in the sand. The city, the oceans, the mountains, the wildlife and 100 billion people, turned to sand. All those voices in Carmen's head. She's hearing them die."

Christina said in disgust, "But I've got sand in my hair. That's dead people! Oh, that's disgusting! Oh!"

The Vixen said, "Something destroyed the whole of San Helois."

Christina said, "Yes, but in my hair!"

The mobile rang and the Vixen pulled it out from her pocket. She handed it to the Doctor, who said, "Malcolm! Tell me the bad news!"

Malcolm said, "Oh, you are clever! It is bad news! It's the wormhole, Doctor, it's getting bigger! We've gone way past 100 Bernards, I haven't invented a name for that."

The Vixen asked, "How can it get bigger by itself?"

Malcolm said, "Well, that's why I'm phoning! You'll work it out, if I know you, ma'am."

The Captain said, "Doctor, we estimate the circumference of your invisible wormhole is now four miles, heading upwards. I've grounded all flights above London. We can't risk anyone else falling through."

The Doctor said, "Good work, both of you."

The Captain asked, "But I have to know. Does that wormhole constitute a danger to this planet?"

The phone beeped and the Doctor looked at it and said, "Oh, sorry, call waiting, gotta go." He switched calls. "Yep?"

Nathan said on the phone, "Doctor, it's Nathan. We got those duckboard things down, but…" Angela said something and Nathan argued, "No, it's not, don't say that."

The Doctor asked, "Why, what's happened?"

Nathan replied, "We kept on turning the engine, but... We're out of petrol. Used it all up. Even if we can get those wheels out...This bus is never going to move."

The Doctor lowered the phone and Christina asked, "What is it, what's wrong?"

The Vixen asked, "Doctor, what did he say? Tell me."

Nathan said, "You promised you'd get us home. Doctor? Are you still there?"

Christina asked, "Doctor, tell me, what did he say?"

A beeping came from one of the monitors and the Tritovores chirruped excitedly. The Doctor said, "It's the probe. It's reached the storm."

Christina asked, "And what's he saying?"

The Vixen said seriously, "It's not a storm." The monitor showed thousands of manta rays flying through the storm. The Vixen, the Doctor and Christina stood up.

Christina said, "It's a swarm. Millions of them."

The Doctor corrected, "Billions." One of the creatures flew straight at the probe, its mouth open showing sharp teeth. The connection was lost. "Ah! We've lost the probe. I think it got eaten. Everything on this planet gets eaten."

Christina asked, "How far away is that swarm?"

The Vixen replied, "Hundred miles. But at that speed, it'll be here in twenty minutes."

The Tritovore chirruped and the Doctor replied, "No, they're not just coming for us. They want the wormhole."

Christina exclaimed, "They're heading for Earth!"

The Doctor said, "Show the analysis."

One of the Tritovores pulled up a 3D image of the creatures and the Vixen said in awe, "Amazing! They swarm out of a wormhole, strip the planet bare, then move on to the next world, start the life cycle all over again."

Christina asked, "So, they make the wormholes?"

The Doctor said, "They must do."

Christina asked, "But how? They don't exactly look like technicians. And if the wormhole belongs to them, why are they 100 miles away?"

The Doctor asked, "Because they need to be?"

The Vixen smacked the back of his head and said, "No. Course not. That's bonkers. Don't you see? Billions of them, flying in formation, all around the planet, round and round and round, faster and faster and faster, till they generate a rupture in space! The speed of them, and the numbers, and the size, all of that rips the wormhole into existence!"

Christina asked, "And the wormhole's getting bigger?"

The Doctor finished, "Because they're getting closer!"

Christina asked, "But how do they get through? Cos that wormhole's a killer, we've seen it!"

The Vixen said, "No, no, see the exo-skeleton?"

Christina said, "Metal."

The Doctor said, "They've got bones of metal! They eat metal, and extrude it into the exo-skeleton! So their velocity makes the wormhole, then their body makes it safe! Perfect design!"

Christina said, "Those things are going to turn the entire Earth into a desert. So why exactly are you two smiling?"

The Doctor grinned, "Worse it gets, the more we love it!"

Christina said, "Me too. The thing is, you two, you're missing the obvious. We came here through the wormhole, yes? But our Tritovore friends didn't. They came here to trade with San Helios. Therefore, the question is, why did they crash?"

The Doctor said, "Ah, good question! What a team! Like she said, why did you crash?"

One of the Tritovores led them to another room where there was a large open hole in the floor. The Vixen said, "Oh, yeah. Gravity Well, look. Goes all the way down to the engine. So what happened?" The alien chirruped. "He says the drive system stalled. Ten miles up, they fell out of the sky. But what caused that?" The Tritovore shrugged.

Christina said, "Which means, 'no idea'."

The Doctor said, "Yeah. But wait a minute, that's a crystal nucleus down there, yes? And it looks like it survived the crash. If the crystal's intact... Oh, yes, that's better than diesel!"

Christina asked, "What, you can use the crystal to move the bus?"

The Doctor replied, "I think so. The spaceship's a write-off, but the 200's small enough."

Christina asked, "How does a Crystal drive a bus?"

The Vixen said, "In a super-clever outer-spacey way, just trust me!" She pulled up a feed on a monitor. "There's the crystal! It's fallen to the bottom of the well. Have you got access shafts?"

The Tritovore answered. The Doctor said, "All frozen? Maybe I can open them! Internal comms, put that on." He gave the Vixen a Bluetooth-like device and ran for the door. "You girls stay here, keep an eye on the shaft. Tell me if anything happens." He left followed by the Tritovore.

The Vixen gave Christina the Bluetooth device and said, "He's accident prone. Sorry." Christina nodded and removed her pack and sat at the edge of the well as the Vixen ran off after the Doctor.

The Doctor rushed to a bank of machinery and said, "If I can use that sunlight to start the automatic maintenance. Vixen?"

The Vixen caught up him and said, "Here."

The Doctor said, "I told you to stay there." She didn't budge and the Doctor sighed, "Christina? If you see a panel opening in that shaft, let me know."

Christina replied, "Nothing yet."

The Vixen connected some cables and asked, "Anything now?"

Christina said, "'Fraid not."

The Doctor asked, "Any sign of movement?"

Christina said, "Nope."

The Vixen asked, "How's that?"

Christina replied, "Nothing."

The Doctor asked, "Any result?"

Christina replied, "Not a dickie bird. So let me get this right. You need that crystal? Then consider it done."

The Vixen asked, "Why, what d'you mean? Christina? Christina!" She ran to the well room, the Doctor hot on her heels.

Christina said, "The aristocracy survives for a reason. We're ready for anything." She swan dove into the gravity well just as the Vixen and the Doctor entered.

The Vixen shouted, "No!"

Christina fell through the well, arms outstretched. The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver on the pulley and Christina stopped. The Doctor said, "That's better."

Christina said, "I decide when I stop, thank you."

The Vixen hissed, "You're about to hit the security grid. Look! You would've been fried."

There was a field of crackling energy just below Christina and she said, "Excellent. So what do I do?"

The Vixen said, "Try the big red button."

Christina pressed the button on the wall and said, "Well done!"

The Vixen said, "Now come back up! I can do that."

Christina grumbled, "Oh, don't you wish?"

The Doctor warned, "Slowly!"

Christina said, "Yes, sir." She continued head-first.

The Vixen said, "Quite the mystery, aren't you? Lady Christina de Souza. Carrying a winch in her bag."

Christina shot back, "No stranger than you, spacewoman."

The Vixen smiled wistfully and said, "I had this friend, once. She called me spacewoman."

Christina asked, "And was she right? Do you two zoom about the place in a rocket?"

The Doctor said, "Well, a little blue box. Travels in more than space. It can journey through time, Christina. Oh, the places we've been. World War One. Creation of the universe, Vixen's been to the end of the universe, the war between China and Japan." The Vixen looked in Christina's bag and saw a golden chalice. She pointed it out to the Doctor wordlessly, who said, "And the Court of King Athelstan, in 924 AD." He lifted out the cup. "But I don't remember you being there. So what are you doing with this?"

Christina said, "Excuse me. A gentleman never goes through a lady's possessions. Haven't you taught him that yet, Vixen?"

The Tritovore chirruped and the Vixen explained, "It's the Cup of Athelstan. Given to the first King of Britain, as a coronation gift from Hywel, King of the Welsh. But it's been held in the International Gallery for 200 years, which makes you, Lady Christina, a thief."

Christina said, "I like to think I liberated it."

The Doctor said, "Don't tell me you need the money."

Christina hesitated and said, "Daddy lost everything. Invested his fortune in the Icelandic banks."

The Vixen said, "No, no, no, if you're short of cash, you rob a bank. Stealing this, that's a lifestyle."

Christina asked, "I take it you two disapprove?"

The Doctor said, "Absolutely. Except, that little blue box. We stole it. From our own people."

Christina said, "Good. You were right. We're quite a team." There was a loud screeching from the lower levels of the ship. "What the blazes was that?"

The Vixen said, "We never did find out why the ship crashed. Christina, I think you should come back up."

Christina said, "Too late. I can see it."

The Doctor said, "Careful. Slowly." He turned to the Tritovore. "Have you got an open-vent system?" The alien answered. "I thought so."

Christina asked, "What does that mean?"

The Vixen replied, "It's like when birds fly into the engines of an aircraft."

Christina reached the bottom and said, "One of the creatures."

The Doctor said, "Got trapped in the vents. Caused the crash. Christina, get out."

Christina called, "It's not moving, I think it's injured."

The Vixen said, "No, it's dormant, because it's so cold down there. But your body heat is raising the temperature."

Christina smirked, "I tend to have that effect. Almost there." She tried to release the crystal.

The Doctor said, "Not just the crystal. I need the whole bed, the plate thing."

Christina lifted it from the ground just as the creature moved. She said, "I've got it!"

The Doctor and the Vixen used their sonics on the winch and the Doctor muttered, "Come on, come on!" The creature followed Christina up the well. "Come on, come on, come on, come on! It's gonna eat its way up!"

Christina hit the red button on the way up, turning on the field. The creature flew into it and shrieked. The Vixen grinned, "Oh, she's good!" Christina arrived at the top of the well and the Vixen swung her over to the side while the Doctor took the crystal and its couplings. The Vixen said, "That's it, that's it. I've got you, I've got you!" The Tritovore took the crystal and chirruped at the Vixen, who said, "Isn't she?"

* * *

The Doctor, the Vixen, Christina and the Tritovore ran to the control room where the other Tritovore stood by the controls. The Doctor held the crystal and said, "Commander! Mission complete! Now we've got to get back to the 200, all of us."

Commander chittered. "Oh, don't be so daft! A captain can leave his ship if there's a bus standing by."

They heard a rumbling and Christina asked, "What the hell was that? Is this place safe? It's the creature. It's not dead."

The Vixen said, "Maybe you didn't hit just one of them. If you hit a swarm..."

Christina asked, "Do you mean if there's more on board?"

The Doctor said, "This ship's built inside a metal sleeve. They can move through the infrastructure, all around us." The creature thudded against the wall. "And they wake up hungry. Commander, you've got to come with us, right now!"

Christina said, "You can come back to Earth, we'll find you a home!"

The Vixen said, "And that's the word of a lady! Come on!"

One of the Tritovores started after the trio. As the second turned to follow, one of the creatures dropped through the ceiling and ate it. The first Tritovore took out its gun and prepared to shoot. The Doctor shouted, "No, don't!" The Tritovore advanced and was eaten by the creature. The Doctor pushed Christina and the Vixen ahead of him as they left. "There's nothing we can do. Run!" The trio ran through the corridors of the ship.

* * *

The Vixen, the Doctor and Christina raced across the desert in front of the swarm. The mobile rang and the Vixen picked it up. Malcolm said, "Doctor..."

The Vixen snapped, "Not now, Malcolm!" They reached the bus.

Nathan and Barclay stood at the door and Nathan said, "At last! Where've you been?!"

The Doctor said, "Get inside, get them sitting down. Now then, let's have a look." He held out the crystal.

Christina asked, "So what does that crystal do?"

The Doctor tossed it over his shoulder and said, "Oh, nothing, don't need the crystal."

Christina said, "I risked my life for that!"

The Vixen replied, "No no, you risked your life for these."

The Doctor unhooked one of the clamps and said, "The clamps!" He ran to the driver's side front tire and attached a clamp. "One there." He moved to the back. "One there. One there." He moved to the front again. "And one there!" He went inside the bus and the girls followed.

Christina asked, "But what are the clamps for? Do they turn the wheels?"

The Doctor sat in the driver's seat and said, "Something like that. I just need to fix this. Have you got a hammer in that bag?"

Christina replied, "Funnily enough." She pulled a hammer from her bag.

The Doctor said, "Vixen, press redial." The Vixen dialled the phone as the Doctor hooked the "plate thing" to the steering wheel.

The Vixen held the phone to the Doctor's ear, who said, "Malcolm, it's me!"

Malcolm said, "I'm ready!"

The Doctor asked, "Ready for what?"

Malcolm replied, "I don't know! You tell me!"

The Doctor said, "I'll try to get back. There might be something following us. You need to find a way to close the wormhole."

Malcolm said, "Would that be a compressed burst of feedback on a counter-oscillation, perchance?"

The Doctor said, "Oh, Malcolm! You're brilliant!"

Malcolm said, "Coming from you, sir, that means the world."

The Captain asked, "Doctor, what sort of something? That wormhole is now measuring ten miles and growing, I need to know the exact nature of the threat."

The Doctor said, "Sorry, gotta go." He nodded to the Vixen who ended the call.

* * *

The Doctor was still working on the steering wheel. It sparked and the Doctor groaned, "Ah, it's not compatible! Bus, spaceship, spaceship, bus. I need to weld the two systems together."

Christina asked, "And how do you do that?"

The Doctor muttered, "I need something non-corrosive, something malleable, something ductile, something..." He and the Vixen looked at Christina and said in unison, "Gold."

Christina said, "Oh, no you don't."

The Vixen asked, "Christina, what is it worth now?"

Barclay came forward offering his watch and said, "Hey, hey, use this!"

The Doctor said, "I said gold."

Barclay said, " It is gold."

The Doctor said, "Oh, they saw you coming. Christina!"

Barclay headed back to his seat dejectedly as Christina looked at her bag and then looked back at the other passengers. She then took out the cup and held it out. She said, "It's over 1,000 years old. Worth £18 million. Promise me you'll be careful."

The Doctor took the cup gently and said, "I promise." He turned the cup upside-down and proceeded to bang it with the hammer.

Christina said, "I hate you."

The Vixen said, "Tell me about it."

The Doctor said, "This is your driver speaking! Hold on tight!"

Barclay asked, "What for? What's he doing?"

Christina ordered, "Do as he says!" She turned to the Doctor and whispered, "What are you doing?"

The Doctor coaxed the engine, "Come on, that's it... You can do it, you beauty! One last trip!"

The bus powered up and rattled. It then rose from the sand and the passengers in the back made sounds of astonishment. Barclay said, "Ah, you are so kidding me!"

Nathan said, "We're flying! It's flying!"

Lou said, "He's flying the bus!"

Angela gasped, "It's a miracle!"

The Doctor said, "Anti-gravity clamps. Didn't I say? Round we go." He turned the bus around so they were facing away from the oncoming swarm and aimed at the wormhole.

Carmen looked out the back window and called, "Doctor! They're coming!"

The trio at the front looked out the side-view mirrors. Christina asked, "Do you think this thing will survive the journey back?"

The Doctor said, "Only one way to find out! Next stop..."

Christina said, "Planet Earth!" Everyone held on tight and yelled as the Doctor propelled the bus through the wormhole.

* * *

There was a flash of light before the wormhole became visible and the bus came through and flew over the heads of those assembled. The bus flew above London. Barclay said, "It's London!"

Angela said, "We're back home!"

Nathan cheered, "He did it! He did it!"

The Doctor said on the phone, "Malcolm! Close that wormhole!"

Malcolm said, "Yes, sir! My pleasure, sir!"

The Doctor said in disbelief, "He's hung up on me!" He tried again, "Malcolm?"

Malcolm said, "Not now, I'm busy."

The Doctor said, "He's hung up again! Dial again, Vixen." The Vixen dialled again. "Malcolm! Listen to me!"

Malcolm said, "It's not working!"

The Doctor said, "I need that signal. We've got billions of those things about to fly through!"

Malcolm asked, "Well, what do I do?

The Doctor replied, "Loop it back through the integrator, and keep the signal ramping up."

Malcolm asked, "But by how much?"

The Doctor said, "500 Bernards! Do it now!"

Nathan called, "Doctor, it's coming for us!"

One of the creatures headed for the open window, but swerved away like it was playing with them. The Doctor said, "Oh, no, you don't!" He swerved the bus and batted the creature away.

Christina asked, "Did I say I hated you? I was lying." She grabbed the Doctor by the jacket and laid a long kiss on him while the Vixen stood to the side feeling as if she had been punched in the stomach. The others on the bus cheered and clapped.

The Doctor looked stunned and said, "Do not stand forward of this point. Ladies and gentlemen, you have reached your final destination. Welcome home, the mighty 200." He didn't notice the Vixen look out the window, heart-broken, as a tear slipped down her face.

* * *

Everyone watched as the bus came in for a landing, bell ringing. Once it touched down safely, they applauded. The Doctor opened the bus door with the sonic screwdriver and the Vixen was the first one out. Everyone gathered their belonging and puts on their jackets. A UNIT soldier greeted the passengers as they got off the bus. He said, "Welcome back. If you could step away from the bus to be safe. As fast as you can. It's standard procedure. We need to screen you, and then you'll all be taken to debriefing."

The Vixen flashed him her psychic paper and slunk away into the shadows. The Doctor saw her and held up his psychic paper and said, "I don't count."

Christina made to follow and said, "No, but Doctor..."

The soldier took her arm and said, "With me, ma'am."

The Doctor headed towards the Captain, but Malcolm saw him and said, "Doctor!"

The Doctor said, "You must be Malcolm!"

Malcolm grabbed the Doctor in a large hug and said, "Oh! Oh, I love you. I love you, I love you."

The Captain ordered, "To your station, Doctor Taylor."

Malcolm ended the hug and said, "Yes, ma'am." He headed back to the lab but turned and pointed at the Doctor. "I love you!" The Doctor pointed back with a smile and Malcolm continued on.

The Captain saluted, "Doctor, I salute you, whether you like it or not. Now, I take it we're safe from those things?"

The Doctor said, "They'll start again. Generate a new doorway. It's not their fault, it's their natural life cycle. But I'll see if I can nudge the wormholes on to uninhabited planets. Closer to home, Captain, those two lads-" He looked at Barclay and Nathan. "-very good in a crisis. Nathan needs a job, Barclay's good with engines. You could do a lot worse. Privates Nathan and Barclay, UNIT's finest."

The Captain said, "I'll see what I can do." Christina and the others were being tested for radiation with a handheld Geiger counter. "And I've got something for you." A tarp was dropped to reveal the TARDIS.

The Doctor laughed, "Better than a bus, any day! Hello!" He didn't notice the Vixen slink into it silently. They don't call her Vixen for nothing.

The Captain said, "Found in the gardens of Buckingham Palace."

The Doctor walked over and said, "Oh, she doesn't mind."

The Captain said, "Now, I've got three dead alien stingrays to clear up. I don't suppose you fancy helping with the paperwork?"

The Doctor replied, "Not a chance!"

The Captain said, "Till we meet again, Doctor."

The Doctor said, "I hope so." They shook hands and the Captain left.

Angela was standing next to Nathan as she called her daughter. The Geiger counter monitoring Christina beeped loudly but she had enough. She said, "That's quite enough of that!" She ran towards the Doctor.

A policeman spotted Christina and said, "She is not getting away this time."

Christina said. "Little blue box! Just like you said! Right then, off we go! Come on, Doctor, show me the stars!"

The Doctor said coldly, "No."

Christina asked, "What?"

The Doctor repeated, "I said no."

Christina stammered, "But I saved your life. And you saved mine."

The Doctor asked, "So?"

Christina said, "We're surrounded by police. I'll go to prison."

The Doctor said harshly, "Yeah."

Christina said, "But you were right, it's not about the money. I only steal things for the adventure, and today, with you... I want more days like this. I want every day to be like this. We're made for each other, you said so yourself. The perfect team. Why not?"

The Doctor said, "I have my perfect team. The Vixen is all I need."

The policeman arrived with uniformed officers and said. "Lady Christina de Souza! Oh, I have waited a long time to say this. I am arresting you on suspicion of theft." An officer handcuffed her hands behind her back. "You do not have to say anything, etcetera, etcetera. Dennison, take her away." The Doctor did nothing as she was led away.

Carmen and Lou came over to him. Carmen said, "Doctor? You take care, now."

The Doctor smiled, "You too! Chops and gravy, lovely!"

Carmen said, "No, but you be careful. Because your song is ending, sir."

The Doctor's smile disappeared, "What do you mean?"

Carmen said, "It is returning. It is returning through the dark. And then, Doctor... Oh, but then... He will knock four times."

She and Lou left and the Doctor just stared ahead for a few moments. He then looked back to where Christina was being led to the police car. He used the sonic screwdriver, unlocking the handcuffs. Christina let them place her in the back seat and then scooted over, got out the other side and ran for the bus. The policemen gave chase and one of them shouted, "No! Stop that woman! Stop that woman! Stop her! Don't just stand there, stop her!" Once in the bus, Christina closed the door. The Doctor sauntered up to the bus. "Open the door! I'll add resisting arrest!"

The Doctor advised, "I'd step back, if I were you."

The policeman said, "I'm charging you too! Aiding and abetting!"

The Doctor said, "Yes, I'll just step inside this police box and arrest myself." He headed back to the TARDIS and watched.

Christina waved and started the bus. The policeman watched helplessly as it took off. He shouted, "No! Come back!" Everyone watched and laughed as Christina escapes.

The Doctor stopped by the TARDIS door and looked up as Christina stopped the bus and opened the door. She said, "We could've been so good together."

The Doctor said, "Christina. We were." They both smiled and Christina closed the door. The bus flew off into the sky and the other passengers of Bus 200 cheered. The Doctor slipped into the TARDIS.

* * *

Inside, he flung his coat on to the coral and asked, "Where to next? How about tennis with Henry VIII?"

The Vixen said quietly, "Take me to Martha. Or Jack. Or Sarah Jane. Anywhere. I just need to get out a bit."

The Doctor said, "Right then. One Sarah Jane Smith coming right up." Once the rotor stopped moving, the Vixen stepped out and the Doctor followed after a while.

* * *

The Doctor stepped out to be slapped by none other than Sarah Jane Smith. He asked incredulously, "What was that for?!"

Sarah Jane just slapped him again and scolded, "I told you to take care of a heart broken child when we last met. Not go off breaking her more by snogging any woman plucky enough to steal the Cup of Athelstan!" The Doctor held his cheek and looked at the tearful Vixen at the table with a cup of tea.

* * *

The Vixen had gone upstairs a while ago. The Doctor had bowed his head and was now listening to Sarah Jane rant. "I don't care that she kissed you. I know you kissed her back. The wormhole thing was on the news. You could see into that bus just fine. Vixen will be staying here for a while. You can go and sweep as many women as you like off their feet in the meantime."

The Doctor jerked his head up and asked, "How long?"

Sarah Jane asked, "For what?"

"How long does she stay with you?"

Sarah Jane snapped, "So you can hop into your time machine and just go to that date when she comes back to you? I don't think so. When you feel sorry enough, you can come and apologise for yourself."

The Doctor said pleadingly, "I do. I do feel sorry, Sarah. Please. She's all I have left."

Sarah Jane hissed, "Well you should have thought of that before."

A voice said from the door, "It's okay, Sarah Jane. It's just… Life with a Time Lord. I overreacted. I should really be used to this after 700 years."

Sarah Jane turned around and said, "Vixen. I'll leave you two to sort it out." She put a hand on the Vixen's shoulder and nodded.

The Vixen hissed at the Doctor, "I'll go with you. If it happens again, I'll leave you. For good."

The Doctor's face fell and he begged, "No. Please. Vixen, I need you with me. Please. What about Hope and Glory? Shiver and Shake? Mutt and Jeff?"

The Vixen snarled, "You can forget about that. I know what this is. I've been dreading this day for the last 500 years. Cos this is what you do. Once you run out of things to show girls, you chuck them out like old shoes. You come swooping in like a hero and make girls fall for you."

The Doctor said, "I love you, Vixen. I have for so many years. I can't imagine life without you. I'm sorry. I really am."

The Vixen said sarcastically, "Oh you're sorry. That's great. That fixes everything. You're sorry that you snogged every woman you save. You're sorry you broke my heart again and again and again. You're sorry for destroying my home. And now, just cos you said sorry, that has all been reversed. I could walk out right now to the TARDIS, go to Galifrey and meet my mum and dad." She panted as tears came out of her eyes. "Sorry doesn't fix anything. Don't ever say that word again. Because I always listen to you and forgive you. And… I'm the one who… ends up being affected. And I can't do this anymore, I just…" She sobbed and the Doctor pulled her in for a hug.

He said, "I will always love you. And I promise. No more snogging other girls. That goes for you too, missy."

The Vixen laughed softly and pressed her lips to his. She said, "I promise. I love you."

The Doctor grinned, "Love you too."

The Vixen said, "As much as I'm enjoying this right now, maybe we should get back before Sarah Jane thinks we've killed each other." The Doctor hummed in agreement.

The couple walked into the kitchen and Sarah Jane smiled and said, "Well. I hope you're not angry now, Vixen. I really don't want to clean a bunch of Doctor dust from my living room."

The Vixen laughed, "It's actually silly now that I think about it."

The Doctor said, "We should probably get going."

Sarah Jane said, "Yes. I have some work to do."

The Vixen hugged her and said, "Thanks. Again."

Sarah Jane said, "That's I'm here for." The Doctor and the Vixen went into the TARDIS and Sarah Jane watched as it dematerialized.

* * *

A/N: Done. Next is the Waters of Mars. Then the End of Time. Please review. You know you wanna.


	32. The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith

So, I've been wanting to do a Sarah Jane Adventures and Doctor Who crossover with the Vixen. I'm doing 'The Wedding of Sarah Jane' as that's when the Doctor first appears on SJA. Then I'll probably do 'Death of the Doctor' or something in The TARDIS Crew story.

* * *

Extra: The Wedding of Sarah Jane

Disclaimer: I don't own the Sarah Jane Adventures or Doctor Who.

* * *

Luke Smith was very, very sure that his mother was lying to him. First off, she was sneaking out of her home for 'a traffic report meeting', as she said. It was the fifth time this month she had made an odd excuse to the gang for going out. And the explanations were getting weaker each time.

This time, as soon as Sarah Jane kissed her son goodbye, Luke stood up from his homework and whispered to the seemingly ordinary wall at the end of the attic. "Mr. Smith, I need you quickly and quietly."

"Quickly and quietly." said the sentient supercomputer. This time without any steam or fanfare. Even the computer seemed to understand Luke's worry.

Luke quickly dialled a number and said, "She's off again." He listened for a moment then hung up. "We need you, Vixen." He whispered, knowing how the Time Lady could get through to her old friend. "Now more than ever."

Luke, Rani and Clyde had Mr Smith track her. Somewhere near Morris Drive, where the teenagers found her on a date, secretly seeing her new boyfriend. A suave-looking man. They watched through a restaurant window as Sarah Jane kissed him. Luke turned around, hearing a familiar grating noise. For a moment, he swore he thought he heard the TARDIS as he scanned the street for his blonde sister figure. Seeing nothing, the kids left for home.

* * *

Luke, Rani and Clyde reached home and started to talk about the bloke that the journalist was seeing. Hearing Sarah Jane come up the stairs, they hastily picked up their books and pretended to do some homework. She was, of course, upset when the teens were ratted out by Mr Smith and K-9 that the gang had been spying on her. She said she was about to tell them, honestly, she just wanted something normal. Luke could understand. He, too, had had very many times when he wanted to be normal.

The man's name was Peter Dalton. He was a lawyer she met in the store. Sarah Jane forgave them and, after hurrying Rani and Clyde home, joked with Luke that she may have to tell Peter about her investigations of aliens.

After his mother kissed him goodnight and left, Luke heard the TARDIS once more and shot up. "Vixen?" He whispered. "Are you there?" He heard nothing else and shrugged it off, lying down to sleep.

* * *

Three days later, Luke was very, very nervous about meeting his mother's… boyfriend? The word sounded strange in his mind. The 15-year-old straightened his hair and asked K-9 impossible questions. Instructing the dog to stay quiet, he went downstairs to meet Peter, who turned out to be a kind and charming man.

Clyde, Rani and Gita tried to spy on him, naturally, seeing as how Sarah Jane practically never had a life outside of her Bannerman Road Gang and aliens and her cover, journalism. The former time traveller was reluctant to reveal her secrets to Peter right away, of course. She asked Rani to take a parcel that'd been delivered to her, but it started moving.

In the Chandras' house, a non-evil but mischievous many-eyed creature burst out of the parcel, startling Clyde and Rani and rampaging briefly. It attracted K-9, who rolled out of the house in front of Peter, but Luke cleverly passed off K-9 as a prototype toy.

With K-9's help, Rani and Clyde caught the creature and brought it to Mr Smith, who transmitted it to its home planet, Polongus. Meanwhile, Sarah Jane, Peter and Luke went out for a meal. Much to Sarah Jane's delight, Luke and Peter bonded quickly, even joking about her inquisitive nature. Luke was sure, though, he saw a flash of blonde hair outside the window.

* * *

Two days later, Peter proposed to Sarah Jane, who happily said yes, wanting a chance at normal life. She told Clyde and Rani, who were surprised but more or less, happy. She shut down Mr Smith and sent K-9 off to live with Clyde so Peter wouldn't be suspicious. Clyde, unwilling to accept the engagement, did some investigating himself. Everyone, excited for the wedding just two weeks away, ignored his arguments and started making preparations: Luke was to give Sarah Jane away; Rani was a bridesmaid; Gita was doing the flowers. Everyone was happy. Well, almost everyone: Clyde still couldn't accept the change and reluctantly gave in for Sarah Jane's happiness. He still took a couple precautions, though. Going as far as bringing K-9 to the wedding.

Luke waited with a big grin on his face for his mum to show up with Rani. He saw the car coming up the drive and, as his mother stepped out in a beautiful wedding dress, happily took her arm. "Thought you might've wanted the Doctor and the Vixen to attend." He whispered.

Sarah Jane's smile faltered as they walked to the door, Rani just behind them in a bright pink dress. "Forgive me for not wanting any drama at my wedding." Luke glanced at his mum, but she wouldn't meet his eye. "Besides," she asked with a bit more of a smile, "I'm sure they don't want to be involved with such domestics. And I needed someone more reliable." Luke smiled and held her arm a bit more firmly.

Sarah Jane looked lovingly at her fiancé, walking up to the altar. She looked to Luke, who gave her a kiss on her cheek and pulled away to go sit with his friends. The registrar smiled and started her speech, "Good afternoon, everyone. I'm the Superintendent Registrar. We are here today to witness the marriage of Sarah Jane Smith and Peter Anthony Dalton." The couple smiled adoringly at each other, tuning out the rest of the words, just basking in their love. "…ask this question: if any person can show just cause or impediment why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

This time, there was no mistaking the time engines of the TARDIS that drowned out the last words of the woman before them. Sarah Jane heard it but, praying there wouldn't be any trouble, tried to keep the wedding going.

Unfortunately for her, the Vixen and the Doctor threw the doors open and ran into the room. "Sarah Jane Smith!" The Vixen shouted. "Stop this wedding right now!" Everyone turned to stare at the oddly dressed pair, the Vixen in her normal leather jacket and jeans and the Doctor in his usual trench coat and blue suit.

Sarah Jane turned in shock and asked, "What?" She had heard the sounds, seen the signs, but she still hadn't expected them to actually show up. No less at her wedding! There were stunned murmurs from the crowd and a robotic 'Master! Mistress!' from a certain metal dog.

A strong wind blew through the room, startling everyone. "You heard her!" The Doctor said. "Stop this wedding!"

"Sarah Jane," the Vixen held a hand out and said pleadingly to the shocked bride, "I'm begging off you, step away from that man." K-9 emerged from hiding, saying he had detected alien activity.

A cackle was heard and a faceless creature materialised in a white gown and disappeared with the bride and groom, the latter of which grabbed onto Sarah Jane's wrist firmly. "You're mine, Sarah Jane Smith. Mine forever."

The Doctor reached his hand out to where Sarah Jane used to be. "No!" He and the Vixen shouted together. "Sarah!"

The wind blew harder, causing the guests to disappear. Luke was knocked into a wall as Rani's parents disappeared. The Vixen ran over to the former, cradling his head in her lap. "Doctor, do it!" The Doctor tried to push himself against the wind. "Now!" The world fell into chaos as it turned bright white.

* * *

The Vixen gently splashed some water on Luke's face, begging him to wake up while her fiancé took readings of the hotel. "Luke? Can you hear me? Darling, you've got to wake up." Luke stirred in the Time Lady's arms, who smiled in relief. "Hey, love."

"Vixen?" Luke asked, sitting up in confusion. "You're here! And, and the Doctor, too!" He threw his arms around the Vixen's shoulders, relieved to see her.

"Yep. That's us. In the flesh." The Doctor walked over as the Vixen rocked the boy comfortingly. "Hey, Lukey boy! How you feeling?"

Luke looked up at him frantically. "Bit of a headache, but what happened?" The Time Lords shared a glance. "Mum and the Trickster."

The Vixen cupped his face to calm him down. "Luke, Luke, sweetheart, listen to me, okay?" She chuckled reassuringly, "Everything's going to be fine. We're going to find Sarah. We're going to bring her back, I promise. But I need you to be strong for me, yeah? Can you do that for me, darling?" Luke nodded as the Doctor grinned down at him reassuringly. The Vixen smiled and kissed his forehead. "Good boy."

The Doctor helped Luke up and said, "Luke, I need you to tell me all you can about this Peter Dalton, okay?" Luke nodded and started to tell his tale as the Vixen walked over to the other two teens who had started to stir.

She knelt down by Rani and said gently, "Hey, Rani? You okay?" Rani groaned and nodded. "You'll have a bit of a headache for a while, nothing major, don't worry." She turned to Clyde as the girl started to get up. "Clyde. Wake up, kiddo." Clyde just snuggled up a bit more as the Vixen sighed. "Fine, you leave me no choice."

There was a yelp as a glass of cold water was dunked on the sleeping boy's face. Clyde looked up with wide eyes and asked, "What'd you do that for?!"

The Vixen replied nonchalantly, already getting up, "You wanna get home or not?" Clyde grumbled and got up, holding his head. "You'll all feel a bit sick and quite frankly, I don't envy the headache you'll have, but it'll pass."

The Doctor walked over to her with his arm around Luke's shoulders and said, "Right, Vixen." The woman in question hummed. "From what I've heard of this Peter Dalton… well, I don't like him at all." He patted Luke's shoulder.

The Vixen chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Babe, I don't think hating on your best friend's husband-to-be is going to help us get out of here." The Doctor let out his trademark shrug and elongated 'well…' again. "Wherever here is."

Clyde, having had enough of the too casual conversation, asked in frustration, "Who _are_ you two?"

The Doctor turned to them and grinned widely. "Hello, Clyde." He said and ran over to shake his hand. "And you must be Rani."

"What?" Clyde asked in confusion. "How'd you know my name?" The headache was making all this information very hard to process.

Rani said in realisation, "Wait a moment." She knew who these two were. "You can't be. But you are." Luke, the Doctor and the Vixen grinned at each other. "It _is_ you, isn't it?"

The Doctor nodded his confirmation, "That's us." It was always the reaction he enjoyed when people found out who they were. It was right up there with the joy he felt when people noticed the 'bigger on the inside' police box.

"The Vixen and the Doctor."

Luke grinned. "That's them."

Clyde scoffed. "I hope you're as good as Sarah Jane says you are."

"Well, you know journalists, always exaggerating." The Vixen had missed Luke immensely and it could be seen clearly as she hadn't let go of him since he had come to. The last time they had seen each other in person was when Jenny had died. She had spent her time telling him of hers and Donna's travels and their adventures.

The Doctor said, "But yeah, we're pretty amazing."

"Yeah." The Vixen chuckled. "You're not humble at all, are you, love?" The two were used to each other's antics by now, so he knew she hadn't meant it in an offending way.

K-9 rolled over to the Vixen and said, "Mistress, query. Where is Mistress Sarah Jane?"

The Vixen laughed and knelt down with the Doctor. She asked happily, "K-9! Did you miss me? Did you, you daft old dog?"

"Affirmative," K-9 replied. "Repeat. Whereabouts of Sarah Jane? Where is she?"

"Where are we?" Clyde asked, confused, even though the headache was subsiding.

The Doctor got up and explained, "There's been a dimensional shift. Time's moved on but us, and this entire building, we've been left behind."

Rani walked over to the window and said, "There's nothing out there." The hotel, and the bit of ground it stood on, were floating in white limbo. The five of them gazed out the window.

"I said all along," Clyde said. "I knew there was something wrong about all of this. And what exactly is going on?"

The Doctor said, "I'll explain later."

The Vixen smacked his forehead and muttered. "I'm getting married to an impatient child who has a scattered mind."

The three teenagers spoke at once and the Doctor pulled out and interrupted them with a football rattle, silencing them while the Vixen explained. "Shh." She looked at all of them and said as gently as she could. "Here's the answer to all your questions. Yes, that was the Trickster. Yes, we're trapped. Yes, The Doctor and I are the only ones who can get us out of the trap. Yes, we're going to bring Sarah Jane, and your mum and dad, and all the others back safe, but we can't do any of it without you."

Clyde asked slowly and disbelievingly, "You, you need us?"

"Just like Sarah Jane needs you." The Doctor replied.

Rani asked, "My mum and dad, where are they?"

"Just go along with them, Rani." Luke said quietly. "I saw them save the world."

The Vixen smiled. "You helped us save the world, sweetheart." Clyde raised his eyebrows at Luke and mouthed 'sweetheart'. Luke rolled his eyes at him.

The Doctor said, grasping the Vixen's hand, "Right. Come on, we can use the TARDIS. I assume everybody knows-"

The Vixen rolled her eyes and dragged him along. "Yes, they know what it is, now come on. We're running out of time."

"Right. Allons-y!" The five ran out of the room, K-9 progressing after them.

* * *

They entered the hall only to find the TARDIS missing. The Doctor groaned. "Oh, no, no, no, no. It was there. It was right there. Wait, wait, wait." The TARDIS started to materialise.

Rani said in realization, "That noise. I've heard it before."

"That was us." said the Vixen. "Trying to break through for days, we have. Kept getting knocked back by the Trickster. Bloody psychopath."

K-9 rumbled in and reported, "Temporal schism is preventing TARDIS materialisation."

"Wait a minute." Clyde asked. "That's the TARDIS? It's just a wooden box."

The Doctor and the Vixen cheered the TARDIS on, "Come on, you can do it. More power. Come on!" The TARDIS faded away completely. The Doctor said, "Okay, got no TARDIS. It can't materialise here until time moves forward."

"What, so we're trapped here, wherever this is?" Rani asked, starting to panic.

"No." The Vixen grabbed Rani's shoulders comfortingly and said, "Because what have we got? We've got K-9."

"Affirmative."

"And we've got you three." The Doctor said. "And any friend of Sarah Jane Smith is a friend of ours."

Clyde asked, "But where is this? What's happened to the rest of the world?"

"Our present location nowhere, no when." K-9 said, doing a scan.

"No when?"

"Look at the clocks." The Vixen said, glancing at the clock on a shelf.

Luke said, "Time's stopped."

"What?" Clyde asked, looking at the clocks himself. "You're joking."

"No." Luke peered at a clock more closely. "Time hasn't stopped. This second's on a loop. Twenty three seconds and twenty three minutes past three o'clock."

The Doctor said, "And we're caught inside it. In this one second."

"But again," Clyde asked "where is Sarah Jane?"

The Vixen looked around solemnly. "I think she's right here."

* * *

Turns out, they were being held hostages by the Trickster, repeating the same second, over and over again. Sarah Jane and the others were in the same building, only a couple of seconds later. The Trickster was a creature of chaos, one of the Pantheon of Discord, which according to Clyde would be a good band name. Much to everyone's relief, both the sonics detected a time trace. A hint of Sarah Jane.

As the two walked in opposite ends of the room checking time signatures, Rani shivered. "What was that?" She asked nervously. "Felt like someone just walked over my grave."

The two Time Lords looked at her in shock and ran at once. They crashed into each other and fell in a heap on the floor, groaning. The Vixen untangled herself from her boyfriend. "Ohh, she's here. She's here! Sarah!" She activated her screwdriver and looked around as the Doctor got up from the floor.

Rani corrected her, "Sarah Jane. She doesn't like being called Sarah."

"She does by me." The Vixen mumbled. "K-9?" She turned to the dog behind her.

K-9 confirmed her thoughts. "Scanning, Mistress."

There was a faint echo that was heard. _Doctor! Vixen!_

"Mum!" Luke shouted, hearing his mother's voice. "That was her."

"K-9," the Doctor ordered, "isolate the time trace."

K-9 bobbed his little head. "Affirmative, Master." He did a scan. "Temporal schism divided in two, Master."

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair. "Yes, of course. We're trapped here in 3:23:23. And Sarah Jane's trapped too, just in another second."

Clyde said, "Hold on. You said you'd explain later. Well, it's later. Please explain."

"The Trickster doesn't want us helping Sarah," the Vixen said, "so he's separated us, trapped us in two different seconds. Sneaky little bugger."

 _Vixen!_

"Oh, oh, she's upstairs." The Vixen murmured. She started running up the stairs. "Come on. Luke, K-9, watch for the TARDIS, you see it coming back, shout the place down."

K-9 said, "Orders accepted, Master."

"You two. We're following Vixen." The Doctor said, pointing at the Vixen, who was halfway up the stairs. "Spit spot."

The Vixen ran in the room, followed by the Doctor, Clyde and Rani. The latter asked, "How did we end up here again?"

"It's a spatial loop mixed up with a temporal loop." Clyde explained.

"How did you work that one out?"

"Well," Clyde chuckled "we've been doing this for a while now. I have taken notes."

The Vixen was desperately scanning the room with her sonic as everyone else pondered over why the Trickster would want Sarah Jane. "Come on, come on, come on, Sarah." The Vixen murmured. "Let me find you." The Doctor looked at her sympathetically.

"Hang on, though." Rani said. "This is mad. The Trickster, he's this all-powerful immortal who wants to cause chaos throughout the stars, and he wants Sarah Jane to get married. What does he get out of that?"

"She's here." The Vixen reported, turning to the group. "If I can narrow the link ratio."

The Trickster appeared back in its black robes. "The Doctor and the Vixen."

The Doctor cheerfully greeted him as the Vixen came by his side and pushed the teens behind them. "Ah. You look better in black. Or is white the new black?" He asked.

"At last. Time Lords." The Trickster said in a raspy voice. "I could feel this moment reverberating back through the ages. The meeting of the Pantheon of Discord and the last of the Time Lords."

The Vixen said, "I've known the legends of the Pantheon since I was a little girl. We've fought your shadows and your changelings. I never thought we'd actually meet. Are you free for tea on Friday?"

"And I know the legends of the travelling pair." The Trickster said, ignoring her question. "The woman of ice and the man of fire, who walked among gods, who once held the Key to Time in their hands. One the Goddess of Time and one the Saviour of Worlds." He scoffed. "Now they are surrounded by children."

"They're our friends." The Doctor snapped. "Which reminds me, you're looking a bit lonely for a Pantheon."

"I embody multitudes. And who are you two, the pair who has lost everybody, to talk to me of loneliness, when the Gate is waiting for you?"

"What do you mean?" The Vixen asked in confusion.

The Trickster cackled maniacally. "Sarah Jane Smith is my prize. Even you, Doctor, didn't realise how wonderful she is. Your _mate_ , however," He said the word 'mate' like it was acid "has valued and been valued in return by Sarah Jane Smith."

"What do you want with her?" The Vixen growled, willing to rip anyone to shreds if they ever approached her friend.

"What I always want from any of those I visit… her agreement. Goodbye, Doctor. Goodbye, Vixen." The Trickster vanished.

"Her agreement." The Vixen murmured. "The power of words. She says I do, and. Yeah, that's it!"

"That's what?" Clyde and Rani asked in unison.

The Doctor explained, "She promises to love and honour her husband, the wedding ring goes on and then she's agreed to it. She's totally under the Trickster's power. Matrimonial bliss, but she forgets all about this. She starts living a new life."

"Forgetting about her old life protecting the Earth." Rani said in realisation and the Vixen nodded in confirmation.

"And the planet's wide open, so aliens can just barge in?" Clyde asked.

"Without Sarah Jane Smith, without you lot saving the world from your attic in Ealing, there'll be chaos and destruction. Free dinner to the Trickster." The Vixen said, biting her lip.

Clyde scoffed. "As if she's gonna say yes."

"But she will, won't she." The Doctor said. "Because we're here."

Much to everyone's delight, the TARDIS chose that moment to show up, only partially as a picture on the wall. "TARDIS!" The Vixen grinned. "Beautiful. Yes! It's homing in on us. Emergency program, protecting the pilots."

The Doctor grinned at her. "Of course. Partial materialisation." Luke ran in the room, K-9 right behind.

Luke asked, "What's happening?" The TARDIS was too much to understand, even for him.

"Look, that's pure artron energy." The Doctor explained. "TARDIS power. Equal and opposite to the Trickster's power. That's how we can fight him." He unlocked the TARDIS door and went inside, the Vixen starting to follow. She was suddenly pushed back by a strong gust of wind and the Doctor reached out, pulling her in with all his might.

"Vixen!" Rani shouted. "Doctor!"

The Vixen turned around and reached her hand out while the Doctor ran to the console to try and keep the TARDIS stable. "Come on, all of you, get in. Come on now." She managed to grab Clyde's hand, but couldn't pull him in. The door slammed shut and Clyde was held against it with artron energy playing all over him. He was released as the TARDIS dematerialised.

* * *

While Clyde kept the Trickster distracted, the TARDIS materialised in the wedding hall and the Vixen opened the door. "Sarah."

Sarah Jane laughed in relief. "Vixen."

"Got to be quick." The Vixen said. "The TARDIS can't stabilise, as much as the Doctor's trying. Clyde's keeping the Trickster busy for the moment. Oh, those three are just brilliant."

Sarah Jane asked desperately, "Vixen, what can I do? If I say no, we're trapped here forever. If I say yes, I condemn the world to the Trickster. Either way I lose. There's no way out."

"It all rests with you, Sarah." The Vixen said, "Your greatest challenge. The hardest thing you'll ever face in your life." She looked at her old friend meaningfully.

"What is it? Tell me what I've got to do."

"Vixen! Hurry, I can't keep her steady!" The Doctor shouted from inside.

The Vixen sighed as the TARDIS rocked again. "You've fought the Trickster before. You know how he operates, how he can be defeated."

Sarah Jane's heart shattered as she realised what the Vixen was saying. "Oh, no. No."

The Vixen painfully turned to Peter. "I know you're a good man, Peter. I'm so sorry." Clyde and the Trickster appeared, both screaming.

"Clyde!"

Clyde grunted as he tried to keep a grip on the artron energy. "I can't hold it!" He let the Trickster go just as the TARDIS dematerialised.

Sarah Jane gasped. "Vixen! Clyde, no." She knelt by Clyde, who had collapsed. As she looked between where the TARDIS used to be and Clyde, she made the decision of her very important choice. "Peter, I do love you, but the Vixen's right. There is another way out."

The Trickster hissed. "Do not listen to her lies."

"Your accident." Sarah Jane went on. "He can only talk to people who are about to die. He comes to them in that final moment. He gives them back their life."

Peter asked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Clyde and Rani said your house was empty. Why did you never let me see your house?" Peter's face fell. "You died in that accident, Peter. But he needed you, so he kept you half alive. And if we got married the bargain would be complete. He would bring you back to life."

Peter tried to grasp one last straw. "Your love brought me back to life. How can that be wrong, to save a life?"

Sarah Jane said, "Look at this, this is what he'll do to millions of people unless, unless you break your deal with him." She cradled the unconscious Clyde in her lap.

"But I'll lose you." Peter pleaded in such a tone that Sarah Jane's heart shattered again. "I'll die. I don't want you to be alone."

"I love you but I can't love you. You said you'd do anything to save me. If you love me, you know what you have to do."

"No." The Trickster growled.

Peter nodded and said to the Trickster, "You got one thing exactly right. Sarah Jane and I, we were made for each other. We're the perfect match. And I know what she would do."

"But I chose you because you didn't have the strength."

"You really don't know my Sarah Jane, do you?" Sarah Jane looked at him brokenly. "She gave me the strength. And I withdraw my agreement."

"No!" The Trickster screamed in agony before disappearing.

Peter started to fade away as he turned to Sarah Jane. "So, here I go. I wish I'd always known you."

Sarah Jane stood up and murmured, "I love you, Peter."

"And I love you, Sarah Jane Dalton." Peter disappeared in a shower of sparkles.

The Vixen, the Doctor, Luke and Rani ran in, followed at a distance by K-9. Luke ran to hug his mother. "Mum."

Sarah Jane embraced him and held him tightly. "Luke." She opened her arms for the two smiling Time Lords. "Doctor. Oh, Vixen."

"My Sarah Jane." The Vixen said proudly, as she and the Doctor put their arms around Sarah Jane and Luke. "You did it. The trap's broken. Time's moving forward again, we're going home."

* * *

Sarah Jane was sitting on the attic steps with K-9. She had changed out of her dress and into a pair of sweatpants and jumper after brokenly coming home from the cancelled wedding. She stood up and sighed. "Mister Smith, I need you."

Mr Smith revealed himself without the usual fanfare, sensing the woman's sadness. "Welcome back, Sarah Jane."

Luke, Clyde and Rani entered, still in their wedding outfits. Luke asked, "Mum, are you all right?"

Sarah Jane turned around and sighed again. "I'm going to be fine, I've got you, haven't I?"

"I can't believe the Vixen and the Doctor ran off like that." Luke said. He knew the Doctor would do that but he never expected the Vixen to do the same.

Sarah Jane scoffed, "Sudden disappearing acts. That's him all over." She sat back down.

Mr Smith reported, "Sarah Jane, escalation of temporal flux." K-9 said at the same time, "Temporal flux escalating."

The TARDIS found a place to park herself and Sarah Jane's eyes shone. "Vixen."

The door opened and the Vixen stepped out in a pair of sweats, holding a duffel bag of stuff. She grinned at Sarah Jane and grabbing hers and Rani's arms, pulled them over to a table while the Doctor instructed the boys to get their night stuff. "Something about girls' weekend, Vixen said." The boys ran out of the room.

The Vixen took out some items from the bag and said as she pulled each out, "Alright, girls, we got a tub of chocolate ice cream, five crappy movies AND lots of money for pizza." Rani, understanding exactly what the Vixen was doing, smiled admiringly at her. It was amazing how much she cared for the broken woman in front of them.

Sarah Jane looked at the Vixen and the stuff on the table confusedly. "Um, Vixen, what's all this?"

The Vixen put a hand on her friend's arm comfortingly as Rani explained. "Sarah Jane, the Vixen is suggesting a 'girls weekend only'. It means, plenty of bad movies, pizza, and lots and lots of ice cream."

The Doctor put his arm around Sarah Jane's shoulders. "I'll be taking Luke and Clyde for the weekend while you, Sarah, will stay here with Vixen and Rani."

As much as Sarah Jane wanted to say no, thinking it would take up too much of her friends' time, she found herself nodding. "Okay."

The Vixen pulled Sarah Jane into a hug as Luke and Clyde entered the room carrying a backpack each. She pulled away but kept an arm around the brunette. "Right, boys, you're staying with my lovely boyfriend here for the weekend and Rani, you're staying with Sarah and me, so go get some comfy clothes and tell your parents where you're gonna be over the weekend." Rani nodded and ran out the room.

The Doctor ushered the boys into the TARDIS, for once not caring for their reactions. "Right." He turned to the Vixen. "So, I'll see you Sunday night?"

The Vixen nodded and leaned upwards to give him a small kiss. "Yes. Now, take care of the boys, try not to get into any trouble and most importantly, don't get yourselves killed." She hugged him and kissed his temple before he pulled away and went into the TARDIS. The Vixen blew him a kiss and waved as the time and space machine dematerialised.

Sarah Jane, who had been quiet for all this, suddenly spoke up, "So, why are you doing this, really?"

The Vixen smiled kindly at her. "Because, Sarah Jane, I know what it feels like, to make a decision that affects yourself most of all." The two hugged each other again as Rani entered the room with a bag full of some more stuff. "Come here, sweetheart." The Vixen said, beckoning the teen girl over to join the embrace.


	33. The Waters of Mars

Chapter 32: The Waters of Mars

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

The TARDIS materialized in the middle of nowhere and the Doctor and the Vixen stepped out wearing a spacesuit. The Doctor announced, "The Red Planet." With a smile, they set off to explore.

The Doctor and the Vixen stopped on a ledge, looked out and smiled. The Vixen sighed, "Ohh, beautiful." They looked down on a base. There was one large center dome with six corridors radiating out. Five connected to smaller domes and one led to a rocket. A device was pressed into their backs suddenly. A robotic voice said, "Rotate, slowly." The Doctor and the Vixen put their arms up and turned around slowly. The robotic voice said, "You are under arrest, for trespassing. Gadget-gadget." They saw a robot holding a gun on them.

A woman held a gun to the Doctor and the Vixen. She ordered, "State your name, rank, and intention." The Doctor said dryly, "The Doctor and the Vixen. Doctor. Vixen. Fun." A man opened the door to the main section and peered down. He asked, "What the hell?!" He ran to the steps and joined them. "It's a man and a woman! A man and a woman on Mars! How?" A young woman held the Doctor's and the Vixen's spacesuits and said, "He was wearing this thing. I have never seen anything like it." A man asked, "What did Mission Control say?" The young woman said, "They're out of range for ten hours with the solar flares." The first woman said, "If we could cut the chat, everyone." The Vixen said, "Actually, chat's second on our list, the first being gun, pointed at our heads. Which then puts our heads second and chat third, I think." The Doctor agreed, "Gun, head, chat, yeah. I hate lists. But you could hurt someone with that, just... put it down." The first woman said, "Oh, you'd like that." The Vixen asked, "Can you find me someone who wouldn't?" The woman asked, "Why should I trust you?" The Doctor said, "Because I give you my word. And, 40 million miles away from home, my word is all you've got." The woman lowered the gun and ordered, "Keep Gadget covering them." A young man standing next to the robot from earlier, nodded. He was wearing gloves that gave him motor control over the robot. Gadget said, "Gadget-gadget!" The Doctor asked, "Oh, right, so you control that thing? Auto-glove response?" The young man demonstrated and said, "You got it. To the right..." Gadget moved right and said, "Gadget-gadget!" The man said, "And to the left." Gadget moved left and the Vixen remarked, "It's a bit flimsy." The young man glared at her and Gadget said, "Gadget-gadget!" The Doctor asked, "Does it have to keep saying that?" The young man snapped, "I think it's funny." The Doctor said, "I hate funny robots." A woman said over the radio, "Excuse me, boss. Computer log says we've got two extra people on site. How's that possible?" The boss woman ordered, "Keep the Bio-dome closed. And when using open comms you call me Captain." The woman asked on the radio, "Yeah, but... who is it?" The Captain disconnected the radio.

Ed said, "They can't be World State flight, we'd know about it. Therefore, they've got to be one of the independents, yeah? Was it the Branson inheritance lot? They've talked about a Mars shot for years." The Doctor said, "Right, yes, OK, you got me. So I'm the Doctor, this is the Vixen, and you are?" The Captain said, "Oh, come on. We're the first off-world colonists in history. Everyone on Planet Earth knows who we are." The Vixen looked around and asked, "You're the first? Then... this is..." She, the Doctor and the Captain said in unison, "Bowie Base One." The Doctor asked, "Number one? Founded July 1st, 2058. Established Bowie Base One in the Gusev Crater... You've been here how long?" The Captain replied, "17 months." The Vixen said, "2059. It's 2059, right now. Oh! My head is so stupid, you're Captain Adelaide Brooke!" The Doctor said, "And Ed! You're Deputy Edward Gold. Tarak Ital, MD." The Vixen said, "Nurse Yuri Kerenski. Senior Technician Steffi Ehrlich. Junior Technician Roman Groom." The Doctor said, "And geologist Mia Bennett. You're only 27 years old." Adelaide said, "As I said, everyone knows our names." The Vixen muttered, "Oh, they'll never forget them." The Doctor asked, "What's the date, today? What is it? Tell me the exact date." Adelaide said, "November 21st 2059." The Vixen stammered, "R-right. OK, fine. Y-yeah." Steffi asked, "Is there something wrong?" Mia asked, "What's so important about my age?" The Doctor said, "We should... go. We... really should go. I'm sorry." The Vixen said reluctantly, "We're sorry with all of our hearts, but it's one of those very rare times when we've got no choice." The Doctor said, "It's been an honour. Seriously, a... very great honour to meet you all. The Martian pioneers. Oh, thank you. Ah!" He tapped Gadget, who said, "Gadget-gadget." The duo saluted Adelaide and the Vixen said, "Thank you." They started to go but the Doctor stopped and said, "There's the other two. Hold on... Margaret Cain and Andrew Stone." Ed walked over to one of the computers and said, "Maggie... if you want to meet the only new human being that you're gonna see in the next five years, better come take a look." A loud snarling came over the tannoy and Mia asked, "What was that?" The Vixen mumbled, "Oh, we really should go." Ed said, "This is Central. Bio-dome report immediately." Adelaide came to stand beside Ed at the monitor and said, "Show me the Bio-dome." Ed brought up security footage but only static appeared. He said, "Internal cameras are down." Adelaide ordered, "Show me the exterior." Ed pulled the camera feed up and they saw the lights in the bio-dome go out. Adelaide said, "I'm going over. Doctor, Vixen, with me." The Doctor said, "Yeah... I'm sorry, erm... We'd love to help, but we're leaving, right now." Adelaide ordered Steffi, "Take their spacesuits, lock them up." Steffi took the suits. "This started as soon as you two arrived, so you're not going anywhere, except with me."

The Vixen, the Doctor, Adelaide and Tarak walked along the dark corridor with only the light from their torches and intermittent lights on the wall to show the way. Gadget followed. Adelaide asked, "What's so important about Mia's age? You said she's only 27, why does it matter, what did you mean?" The Doctor said, "Oh, I just... open my mouth and words come out. Same with Vixen. They don't make much sense." Tarak said, "You're telling me." The Doctor said, "Thank you, doctor." Tarak said, "Any time, Doctor." Gadget said, "Gadget-gadget!" The Vixen growled, "I hate robots. Did I say?" Roman asked on Gadget's comm, "Yeah, and he's not too fond of you. What's wrong with robots?" The Vixen snarled, "It's not the robots, it's the people. Dressing them up and giving them silly voices, like you're reducing them." Roman said, "Yeah. Friend of mine, she made her domestic robot look like a dog." The Doctor shared a knowing smile with the Vixen and said, "Ah, well, dogs, that's different." Roman said, "But I adapted Gadget out of the worker drones. Those things are huge! They built this place when the shell was lowered down from orbit. They've got a strength capacity of..." Adelaide interrupted, "The channel is open for essential communications only." Roman said, "Sorry. Love those drones." The Vixen said, "I've read all that stuff about you, Captain Adelaide. But one thing they never said, was it worth it? The mission?" Adelaide said, "We've got excellent results from the soil analysis." The Doctor said, "I know… But all of it. Cos they say you sacrificed everything, devoted your whole life to get here." Adelaide said, "It's been chaos back home. 40 long years, the climate, the ozone, the oil apocalypse. We almost reached extinction. And to fly above that, to stand on a world with no smoke, where the only straight line is the sunlight, yes. It's worth it." The Vixen smiled and said, "That's the Adelaide Brooke I always wanted to meet. The woman with starlight in her soul." Adelaide stopped when she saw something and asked, "What's that?" They ran up to where a body lay on the floor. "It's Maggie." The Doctor warned, "Don't touch her!" Tarak said, "I know the procedure. Maggie, can you hear me? It's Tarak. Maggie?" He rolled her over. "It's OK. She's still breathing. She's alive." The Vixen looked down towards the bio-dome. Tarak said into the radio, "Yuri, I've got Margaret Cain, head trauma. I need a full medpack." Yuri said, "I've got it. Medpack on its way." Ed and Yuri ran down the corridor, the latter carrying the medpack and a backboard. The Doctor said, "Don't touch her, use the gloves." Tarak said, "Do what he says. Get her to sickbay. Put her in isolation." Adelaide ordered, "We're going to the Bio-dome. Tarak, with me, Yuri can take care of her. Ed, go back. Gadget, stand guard. Keep an eye on this area." Gadget said, "Gadget-gadget!" Ed said, "Captain, you're gonna need me. Andy's the only other crew member out here, and if that wasn't an accident, then he's gone wild." Adelaide said, "You've deserted your post. Consider that an official warning. Now, get back to work. Doctor! Vixen!" She headed off. With a look at the others and each other, the Doctor and the Vixen followed Adelaide.

Steffi said on the radio, "Captain. That sound we heard from the Bio-dome, I've run it through diagnostics. According to the computer, it's...it's Andy. It registers as the voice-print of Andy Stone." Adelaide said, "Understood. Double-check, thanks." Tarak reported, "Air pressure stabilised." The airlock door opened and the four stepped cautiously into the dome. Adelaide called, "Andrew? Andrew Stone? It's Captain Brooke. Andy, report. I need to see you. Where are you?" The Vixen checked the computer, using her sonic screwdriver. The lights came back on. The Doctor said, "There you go." Adelaide asked the Vixen, "What's that device?" The Doctor replied, "Screwdriver. I've got one, too." He held his up and the Vixen held hers up. Adelaide asked, "Are you the Doctor and the Vixen or the Janitor and the Caretaker?" The Doctor said, "Don't know, sounds like us. The maintenance man and woman of the universe." Adelaide ordered, "You, stay with me, don't step out of my sight. Tarak, go to External Door South, make sure it's intact." Tarak said, "Yes, ma'am." The Vixen looked at the plants and said, "Quite an achievement. First flower on Mars in 10,000 years." The Doctor said, "And you're growing veg!" Adelaide said, "It's that lot, they're already planning Christmas dinner. Last year it was dehydrated protein, this year they want the real thing." The Doctor said, "Still, fair enough. Christmas." Adelaide said, "If we must." Birds chirped from somewhere and the Vixen said, "You've got birds!" Adelaide explained, "It's part of the project, to keep the insect population down." The Doctor muttered, "Good sign." Adelaide asked, "In what way?" The Vixen said, "Well, they're still alive." Yuri said over the radio, "Captain? Good news. It's Maggie. She's awake, she's back with us. Hey. How are you, soldier? Just take it easy. Can you remember what happened?" Maggie's voice came on the comm, "I was just working. Then I woke... woke up here." Adelaide asked, "What about Andy? We can't find him. Was he all right?" Maggie replied, "I don't know, I just..." Adelaide said, "If you remember anything, let me know straightaway." Ed's voice came on, "Yuri, does she know how she ended up in the tunnel?" Adelaide said, "And keep the comms clear. Everything goes through me, got that?"

Yuri's voice came urgently on the comm, "This is sickbay, we have a situation. Maggie's condition has... I don't know…I don't know what it is. It's water, just... pouring out." Adelaide said, "Yuri, calm down. Just tell me what's happened to her." Yuri said, "The skin is... sort of broken around the mouth. And she's exuding water, like she's drowning." Adelaide said, "Tarak, this area's unsafe, we're going back. Tarak? Tarak!" The Doctor asked, "Where was he?" He, the Vixen and Adelaide raced across to bio-dome floor to the area Tarak had been searching. Adelaide and the Vixen stopped but the Doctor kept going. He came back and they saw Tarak on his knees, convulsing, as Andy had a hand on the other man's head, water pouring down it. The Doctor, the Vixen and Adelaide walked slowly towards them." The Doctor said, "Andy, just leave him alone." Adelaide raised her gun and ordered, "Step away from him." The Vixen said, "We can help. I promise, we can help. Just leave that man alone." Adelaide ordered, "I order you to stop!" The Doctor said, "Andy, I'm asking you, please just take your hand away from him and listen to me." Adelaide shouted, "Stop, or I'll shoot!" Andy looked at them and removed his hand. Tarak collapsed to the ground. The Doctor said, "There now, that's better. Hmm? So, you must be Andy." He moved forward slowly. "Hello." Tarak looked at them and he was now like Andy. The Doctor whispered to Adelaide and the Vixen, "We've got to go." They quickly ran back to the airlock, chased by Andy and Tarak. Adelaide and the Vixen went in first as the Doctor closed the door. He said, "Set the seals at maximum!" Andy raised his arm and shot water at the door. The Doctor jumped back, startled. Andy lowered his arm and moved to the door. He looked at them through the window before pounding on the door. Steffi said on the comm, "Yuri. What IS she? Captain, we need you back here." Adelaide said, "Just tell me that Maggie is contained. Can you confirm, Ed?" Ed's voice came on the comm, "Confirmed. She's locked in." Adelaide ordered, "Keep surveillance till I get back. And close down all water supplies. All pipes and outlets, don't consume anything. Have you got that, everyone? That's an order. Don't drink the water. Don't even touch it. Not one drop." The Vixen asked Andy softly, "Can you talk?" The Doctor said to Adelaide, "Human beings are 60% water, which makes them the perfect host." Adelaide asked, "What for?" The Doctor said, "I don't know. I never will...because we've got to go. Whatever's started here, we can't see it to the end. We can't." Andy slammed his hands against the door and Tarak joined him. Together, they opened their mouths and shot water at the door's seals. The Vixen asked, "This thing's airtight, yeah?" Adelaide said, "And therefore watertight." The Doctor muttered, "Depends how clever the water is." The control panel started sparking and Adelaide said, "They're fusing the system." The Doctor shouted, "Abandon ship!"

Adelaide opened the door into the corridor and started running. The Vixen and the Doctor closed the door and followed. Andy and Tarak made it through and began to chase them. The Vixen stopped when they reached Gadget. Adelaide said breathlessly, "Vixen, we haven't got time!" The Vixen said, "They can run faster than us, we need a lift!" She used her sonic on the robot. Gadget said, "Gadget-gadget." The Doctor said, "Oh, you are clever." The Vixen said, "Learnt from the best." She fiddled with the wires and the Doctor climbed onto Gadget, the Vixen behind him. She said, "Get on behind me!" Adelaide said, "That thing goes at two miles an hour!" The Vixen said, "Not anymore! Trust me." Adelaide climbed up behind them. Gadget said, "Gadget-gadget!" The Doctor repeated, "Gadget-gadget!" He started up Gadget and flames shot out from the exhaust and it left a trail of flame. Tarak and Andy still chased after them. Gadget stopped and the Doctor opened the door while Adelaide handled the control panel. She said, "The Central Dome airlocks have got Hardinger seals. There's no way they can get in." The Vixen called to Gadget, "Come on, come on!" Gadget said, "Gadget-gadget." Adelaide said, "I thought you hated robots!" The Vixen replied, "I do!" Gadget trundled inside and the Doctor closed the door just as Andy and Tarak reached them. Adelaide said, "We're safe. It's hermetically sealed. They can't get in." The Doctor said, "Water is patient, Adelaide. Water just waits. It wears down the clifftops, the mountains, the whole of the world. Water always wins. Come on!" They headed for the other door and Adelaide said into the comm, "Bio-dome Tunnel is out of bounds. Andy and Tarak are infected, repeat, infected. Make no contact. And if they make any move, tell me. I'm going to the Medical Dome." Adelaide strode along the tunnel, the Doctor and the Vixen keeping pace. The Vixen said, "Blimey, it's a distance. You could do with bikes in this place." Adelaide said, "Every pound in weight equals three tons of fuel." The Vixen said, "Yeah, I know, but bikes…"

The Vixen, Adelaide and the Doctor arrives. Ed was just watching Maggie as she stood at the window. Adelaide asked, "Has that door got a Hardinger seal?" Ed replied, "No, just basic." Adelaide said, "Then the moment she heads for the door, we evacuate. Got that?" Ed said, "Pulse is low. Electrical activity in the brain seems to be going haywire." Adelaide asked, "Can she talk?" Yuri replied, "Don't know. She was before we noticed the change, but..." Adelaide asked, "Maggie? Can you hear me? Do you know who I am? Your commanding officer, Captain Adelaide Brooke. Can you tell me what happened?" Maggie turned her head to look at the Vixen, who said in another language, "Hoorghwall in schtochman ahn warrellinsh och fortabellan iin hoorgwahn." Ed asked, "What language is that?" The Doctor replied, "Ancient North Martian." Adelaide scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous." Ed said, "It's like she recognised it." The Vixen said, "And her eyes are different. They're clear, like she's closer to human." Ed said, "Not close enough for me." The Doctor asked, "Where do you get your water from?" Adelaide replied, "The ice field. That's why we chose the crater, we're on top of an underground glacier." The Doctor said, "Tons of water. Marvellous." Yuri said, "But every single drop is filtered. It's screened, it's safe." The Vixen said sarcastically, "Looks like it, yeah." Ed said, "If something was frozen down there, a viral life form, held in the ice for all those years..." The Doctor said, "Look at her mouth. All blackened, like there's some sort of fission. This thing, whatever it is, doesn't just hide in water, it CREATES water." The Vixen asked Maggie, "Tell me what you want." Yuri said, "She was looking at the screen, at Earth. She wanted Earth. A world full of water." Ed said, "Captain, with me." He walked to the other side of the room and Adelaide followed. "I'm sorry, but it's an unknown infection and it's spreading. That demands Action Procedure One." Adelaide asked, "You think I don't know that?" Ed corrected, "I think you need reminding." Adelaide said, "Yeah." Ed said, "Well, at least I'm good for something." Adelaide said, "Now and again." Ed said, "That's almost a compliment. Things must be serious." The Doctor and the Vixen walked over. The Vixen said, "Sorry, sorry, but... Action One, that means evacuation, yeah?" Adelaide said into the radio, "We're going home. This is Captain Brooke. I'm declaring Action One, repeat to all crewmembers, this is Action One, with immediate effect. Evacuate the base. Steffi, what's your estimate on shuttle viability?" Steffi replied, "It's a nine-month flight, it'll take three hours to load what we need." Adelaide said, "You've got 20 minutes. And give me a report on Andy and Tarak." Steffi said, "Still in the Bio-dome Tunnel. They're just standing there, like they're waiting." Adelaide ordered, "Keep an eye on them. And make that 20 minutes 15! Ed, line up the shuttle, go straight to ignition status." Ed said, "Doing it now." He left and Yuri asked, "But what about Maggie?" Adelaide replied, while packing supplies, "She stays behind. We've got no way to contain her on board. Close this place down. I want the power directed to the shuttle." The Doctor and the Vixen watched, a sad, resigned look on their face. Nodding at each other, they approached Adelaide. The Vixen said to her, "Of course, the only problem is..." Adelaide interrupted, "Thank you, Vixen, Doctor, your spacesuit will be returned. And good luck to you." The Doctor said, "The problem is, this thing is clever. It didn't infect the birds or the insects in the Bio-dome, it chose the humans. You were chosen. And I told you, Adelaide, water can wait." The Vixen said, "Tarak changed straight away, but when Maggie was infected it stayed hidden inside her, no doubt, so it could infiltrate the Central Dome. Which means..." Adelaide finished, "Any one of us could already be infected. We've all been drinking the same water." The Doctor said, "And if you take that back to Earth... One drop, just one drop…" Adelaide said, "But we're only presuming infection. If we can find out how this thing got through, when it got through... Yuri, continue with Action One. I'm going to inspect the ice-field." She headed for the door. The Doctor stood there, one hand in his pocket and one arm around the Vixen, as Yuri continued to pack. The Doctor said, "Right. I should leave. Finally, I should leave. Yuri, me old mate, no point in me seeing the ice-field." The Vixen crossed her arms and said, "No point at all. No." She banged her head against a cabinet before running after her. She shouted, "Adelaide!" The Doctor stared open mouthed after her before shaking his head at her recklessness. He ran after them and shouted, "Vixen!" Adelaide ran down the tunnel and the Vixen ran to catch up, the Doctor not far behind. The Vixen said, "All I'm saying is bikes. Little foldaway bikes. Don't weigh a thing."

The Vixen, Adelaide and the Doctor looked down into the open space. The Doctor said, "They tell legends of Mars, from long ago of a fine and noble race who built an empire out of snow. The Ice Warriors." Adelaide snapped, "I haven't got time for stories." The Vixen said, "Maybe they found something down there. Used their might and their wisdom to freeze it." Adelaide headed to a computer and said, "Vixen! Doctor! We need to find any sort of change in the water process. We've got to date the infection." The Doctor and the Vixen tried to access the computer while Adelaide worked another monitor. The computer said, "Access denied." Adelaide said, "You two don't look like cowards, but all you've wanted to do is leave. You know so much about us." The Vixen shrugged, "Well, you're famous." Adelaide said, "It's like you know more." The Doctor sighed, "This moment, this precise moment in time, it's like... I mean, it's only a theory. What do I know? But I think certain moments in time are fixed. Tiny, precious moments. Everything else is in flux, anything can happen, but those certain moments, they have to stand. This base, on Mars, with you, Adelaide Brooke, this is one vital moment. What happens here must always happen." Adelaide asked, "Which is what?" The Vixen said, "We don't know. I think something wonderful happens, something that started 50 years ago, isn't that right?" Adelaide said, "I've never told anyone that." The Doctor said, "You told your daughter. And maybe, one day, she tells the story to her daughter of the day the Earth was stolen and moved across the universe. And you..." Adelaide said, "I saw the Daleks. We looked up, the sky had changed. Everyone was running and screaming. And my father took hold of me... took me to the attic… he went out to find my mother… He promised he was coming back but I never saw him again. Nor my mother. They were never found. But out on the streets, there was panic and burning. I went to the window. And there in the sky... I saw it, Doctor. And it saw me. It stared at me. It looked right into me. And then... It simply went away. I knew, that night, I knew I would follow it." The Vixen said, "But not for revenge." Adelaide asked, "What would be the point of that?" The Doctor smiled, "That's what makes you remarkable. And that's how you create history." Adelaide asked, "What do you mean?" The Vixen explained, "Imagine it, Adelaide. If you began a journey that takes the human race all the way out to the stars. It begins with you. And then your granddaughter, you inspire her so that in 30 years, Susie Fontana Brooke is the pilot of the first light-speed ship to Proxima Centauri. And then everywhere. With her children, and her children's children forging the way to the Dragon Star, the Celestial Belt of the Winter Queen, the Map of the Water Snake Wormholes." The Doctor said, "One day a Brooke will fall in love with a Tandonian prince, and that's the start of a whole new species. But everything starts with you, Adelaide. From 50 years ago, to right here, today. Imagine." Adelaide asked, "Who are you? Why are you telling me this? Why tell me?" The Doctor replied, "As consolation." The computer beeped and showed Andy's record. Adelaide said, "Andy Stone. He logged on yesterday." The screen showed a video of Andy in the Bio-dome saying, "Maintenance log, 21.20, November 2059. Number three water filter's bust. And guess what? The spares they sent don't fit. What a surprise. Over and out." He shut off the camera and the Vixen said in realization, "A filter. One tiny little filter and then the flood." Adelaide said, "But that means the infection arrived today, and the water's only cycled out of the Bio-dome after a week. The rest of us can't be infected. We can leave!" She spoke into the radio, "Ed, we're clean! How are we doing?" Ed reported, "Shuttle's active, stage one!"

The Vixen, Adelaide and the Doctor ran down the tunnel. Adelaide said, "You were right, Vixen." The Vixen asked, "What about?" Adelaide replied, "Bikes!" The Doctor laughed. Yuri, Mia, Roman and Steffi continued to pack as Ed ran the shuttle through its checks. Adelaide gave the Doctor and the Vixen their spacesuits and said, "Now get to your ship. I'm saving my people, you save yourself. I know what this moment is. It's the moment we escape. Now get out." The Doctor and the Vixen stood by the door and watched. Yuri said, "Come on!" Steffi asked, "How many do we need?" The duo continued to watch as the crew called to each other as they prepared to leave. Adelaide asked, "Roman, what about you?" Roman pushed some packs into a container and said, "Protein-packs 30 to 36." Adelaide said, "Steffi, ditch the central containers. We don't need them." Steffi said, "Units 41, 42 and 43." Mia said, "Unit 41 is here." Roman said, "I'll swap them around." The Doctor and the Vixen stood there, taking in everything. Adelaide ordered, "Roman try to condense the oxygen membranes, we can lose ten pounds. Faster! Come on! Ed, how's the fuel jets?" Ed replied, "Cooling down in about 30 seconds." Adelaide asked, "What the hell's that noise? Mia, you lot, shut up." Everyone went quiet and a beeping was heard. Ed said, "It's the module sensors. Exterior as well. The cameras are down, but there's pressure on top of the module. Two signals right above us." Steffi asked, "That means...they're on the roof?" They all looked to the ceiling. Roman asked, "How did they get inside the Dome?" Ed said, "They used the maintenance shafts." Mia reached for Yuri's hand and said, "The shaft's open, they haven't got spacesuits." Ed said, "They breathe water." Steffi said, "But they'd freeze." Yuri said, "They've got that internal fission." Mia asked, "Are we safe? They can't get through, can they?" The ceiling creaked. "Can they?" Water began to come through the ceiling. Roman said, "This place is airtight!" Steffi asked, "Can it get through? Ed? Can it get through?" Ed said, "I don't know! Water itself isn't motile, but it has some resistance." Adelaide ordered, "Everyone, listen to me! That's ten feet of steel-combination up there. We need all the protein-packs or we'll starve. Now keep working!" They got back to work. "Roman, watch the ceiling! Ed, get to the shuttle, fire it up." Ed said, "I can carry more than this lot, Captain." Adelaide said, "That's an order!" Ed said, "Captain." Standing there, to the Doctor and the Vixen, everyone moved in slow motion. Adelaide looked up and saw them but kept on working. The Doctor and the Vixen turned and headed out the door. They entered the airlock wearing their spacesuits. The door hissed shut behind them and the Doctor started the process. The computer said, "Access denied." He tried again. "Access denied." Adelaide asked over the radio, "Tell me what happens." The Vixen replied softly, "We don't know." Adelaide said, "Yes, you do. Now tell me." The Doctor said, "You should be with the others." Adelaide ordered, "Tell me! I could ramp up the pressure in that airlock and crush you." The Doctor said, "Except you won't. You could have shot Andy Stone, but you didn't. I loved you for that." The Vixen said, "Imagine... Imagine you knew something. Imagine you found yourself somewhere, I don't know, Pompeii. Imagine you were in Pompeii." Adelaide asked, "What the hell's that got to do with it?" The Vixen went on, "And you tried to save them, but, in doing so, you make it happen. Anything we do just makes it happen." Adelaide said, "I'm still here." The Doctor looked into the camera and said, "You're taking Action One. There are four more standard action procedures. And Action Five is...?" Adelaide replied, "Detonation." The Vixen said, "The final option. The nuclear device at the heart of the Central Dome. Today, on the 21st November 2059, Captain Brooke activates that device, taking the base and all her crew members with her. No one ever knows why. But you were saving Earth. That's what inspires your granddaughter. She takes your people out into the galaxy, because you die, on Mars. You die, today. She flies out there like she's trying to meet you." Adelaide said softly, "I won't die. I will not." The Doctor said, "But your death creates the future." Adelaide pleaded, "Help me. Why won't you help, Doctor, if you know all of this? Why can't you change it?" The Doctor said, "We can't." Adelaide asked, "Why can't you find a way? Tell me." The Vixen said sadly, "Adelaide, I swear, I can't. I'm sorry, but I can't. Sometimes I can, sometimes I do. Most times, I can save someone. Or anyone. But not you. You wondered all your life why that Dalek spared you. I think it knew. Your death is fixed, in time, for ever. And that's right." Adelaide said, "You two will die here too." The Doctor said, "No." Adelaide asked, "What's gonna save you?" The Doctor said, "Captain Adelaide Brooke." Adelaide hesitated and then said, "Damn you." The airlock door opened. The Doctor and the Vixen could hear everything on the radio. Roman said, "Water! We've got water! It's running down the walls." Mia shouted, "Captain! Get back! Get back! Captain! Don't touch it, Roman! Don't let it touch you!" Adelaide said, "Get back! We're abandoning this section. Get to the shuttle! Yuri, lead the way, Section B Corridor, now." Water could be heard pouring. "Close it!" Steffi asked, "Yuri, did that water touch you?" Yuri said, "I'm safe." Steffi asked, "Did it touch you? Yuri, did that water touch you?" Yuri replied, "I'm clean, I'm dry." Adelaide said, "Everyone, Section B is out. Listen to me! Take every pack that you can. We'll go round. We'll make our way out through Section F. They begin to gather the packs." Steffi said, "Transferring authorization, Section F. Mia you take the redline stock! And hurry up!" Yuri shouted, "Steffi, go!" Mia shouted, "Steffi, get back!" Yuri shouted again, "Get back!" Adelaide shouted, "Steffi, keep back!" Yuri shouted, "Get back!" "Steffi!" "Just get back! Steffi!" "Get back!" "Just get back!" Mia said, "You'll be safer in there!" Roman shouted, "Just shut the door! Close the door! Steffi closes the door." Adelaide said, "Steffi, we'll come get you, OK? We'll come get you! Steffi!" Steffi shouted, "Captain!" Adelaide said, "We'll open the access panel. We'll get you out through the back. Get her out! Move it!" Steffi screamed, "Captain, it's inside!" Roman shouted, "Steffi!" Mia screamed, "Steffi, get back! Steffi!"

The Doctor and the Vixen stepped outside the airlock. Adelaide said over the radio, "We're coming! Steffi, hold on!" Roman said, "The access panel's fused, Captain. We can't open it." Yuri said, "We can't get through!" Steffi shouted, "Don't! Don't, please!" Yuri shouted, "There's nothing we can do." "I can't move!" They started to walk away. A video must have played of Steffi's daughters because the Doctor and the Vixen could listen as Steffi's daughter talked in German. Over all the commotion, Adelaide said on the radio, "Roman, come on, with me." Roman said, "You'd better go." Adelaide said, "Don't just stand there, move!" Roman said, "You'd really better go without me. I'm sorry, Captain. One drop." The Vixen closed her eyes and a tear slipped down her cheek. Mia screamed, "Roman! Roman!" Yuri said, "Leave him, come on." Mia shouted, "We can't just leave him!" Yuri said, "Sorry. Come on." Mia: screamed, "Let me go!" Yuri said, "I can't let you go." Mia sobbed, "Roman!" Yuri said, "I'm so sorry." Ed said over the radio, "Captain. The shuttle is down." Adelaide asked on the radio, "What the hell do you mean?" Ed replied, "Compromised. It was Maggie." Adelaide ordered, "Get out of there!" Ed groaned and said, "Too late. They want this ship to get to Earth. Got no choice. Hated it, Adelaide. This bloody job. You never gave me a chance. You never could forgive me. See you later." The explosion from the rocket knocked the Vixen and the Doctor to the ground. The Vixen sat up and looked back at the devastation. She kneeled on the ground amidst flaming debris, the Doctor unconscious next to her. She remembered, _"I'm not just a Time Lord, I'm the Last of the Time Lords. It'll never come back, not now. And they died, took it all with them. The walls of reality closed, the worlds were sealed, gone forever. The Time Lords kept their eye on everything. And it's gone now. But they died, the Time Lords! All of them, they died! I'm the last of the Time Lords."_ With a look of grim determination, she dragged the Doctor to safety in the TARDIS, then ran back to the base.

The alarm was beeping. Yuri, Mia, and Adelaide held onto anything that would keep them from getting sucked out. The Vixen appeared and took charge. She said, "Mia, take this sealant, fix that rig!" She tossed a canister. "Yuri, open emergency oxygen. Adelaide, don't just sit there!" The Vixen helped Adelaide up as Mia sealed the hole and Yuri started the oxygen. The Vixen said, "That's better! The Dome's still got integrity! It's 10 feet of steel-combination, made in Liverpool. Magnificent workmanship!" Adelaide said, "It can't be stopped. Don't die with us." The Vixen said, "No, because someone told me just recently, they said I was gonna die. They said, he will knock four times, and I know what that means. And it doesn't mean right here, right now! Cos I don't hear anyone knocking, do you?!" There were three loud bangs on the door. "Three knocks is all you're getting!" She electrified the door and Andy screamed and fell. The Vixen said, "Water and electricity, bad mix. Now, what else have we got?" Adelaide said, "But there's no way to fight them." The Vixen said, "Heat! They use water, so we can use heat!" She pressed buttons on the computer before rushing across the room. "Works against the Ice Warriors, works against the Flood. We'll ramp up the environment controls and steam them!" Adelaide said, "But you said we die! For the future, for the human race." The Vixen growled, eyes glowing, "Yes, because there are laws. There are Laws of Time. Once upon a time there were people in charge of those laws, but they died. They all died. Do you know who that leaves? Me! And the Doctor. But he's unconscious out there. But point is, it's taken me all these years to realise the Laws of Time are mine and they will obey me!" The base shuddered again and the Vixen was thrown to the floor. Her helmet fell to the floor and Adelaide said, "Environment controls are down! Sorry, Vixen, it looks like history's got other ideas." The Vixen stood up and said, "Not beaten yet! I'll go outside! Look at the heat regulator." She picked up helmet and saw it was broken. "No, not beaten, not beaten!" She threw helmet to the floor. "You've got spacesuits, in the next section." The Vixen ran out the door but was stopped by water. She ran back and shouted, "We're not just fighting the Flood, we're fighting time itself and I'm gonna win!" Yuri said, "Something's happening to the glacier." The Vixen said, "Think, think, think! What have we got? Not enough oxygen! Protein-packs? Useless! Glacier, glacier mints, minty, Monty, molto bene, bunny, Bonny, bish-bash-bosh! Ha! The room, the room, look at the room! Section F, what's in Section F? Anyone?!" Yuri said, "Nothing, it's just storage." The Vixen asked, "Storing what?!" Yuri replied, "I don't know. The weather spikes, robots, atom clamps…" The Vixen asked, "Atom clamps? Atom clamps!?" She opened a storage cabinet. "Who needs atom clamps? I love a funny robot!" Gadget said, "Gadget-Gadget." The Vixen put something in Gadget's pincer "hand" and said, "You take that. Good boy." "Gadget-Gadget." The Vixen put on the control gloves for Gadget and said, "Go on then!" "Gadget-Gadget." Gadget headed off. Adelaide brought up the warning screen on the computer. Gadget trundled down the tunnel past the water and flames. The Vixen muttered, "Come on, come on!" The computer said, "Implementing Captain's protocol." The Vixen asked, "Adelaide, what are you doing?!" Mia gasped, "Oh, my God. Action Five." The Vixen warned, "If I have to fight you as well, then I will." Adelaide hit 'enter' and the computer said, "Nuclear device now active and primed. Nuclear device now active and primed." The Vixen used her sonic screwdriver on Gadget's control panel and said, "Blast off!" Gadget said, "Gadget-Gadget." Gadget went turbo and jetted down the tunnel. The Vixen muttered, "Faster!" Gadget sped across the red dust. The upheaval of the ice caused the base to shudder and Adelaide fell to the floor as Gadget reached the TARDIS. Yuri used a fire extinguisher against the many small fires that had started. The computer said, "Nuclear device entering final process." Gadget raised its 'hand' which held the TARDIS key and the Vixen guided Gadget's hand, inserting the key and opening the door. The Vixen laughed as she guided Gadget to the console. She said, "And we're in!" From her position on the floor, Adelaide watched and shook her head. As the countdown reached 22 seconds, the TARDIS arrived. The countdown reached 0 and Bowie Base One exploded.

It was snowing as the TARDIS materialized on a London street. The Vixen opened the door and was followed out by Adelaide, Mia and Yuri. They looked around and the Vixen waited for comments. She asked, "Isn't anyone going to thank me?" Gadget trundled out and then shut down. "He's lost his signal. Doesn't know where he is." Adelaide said, "That's my house." The Vixen asked, "Don't you get it? This is the 21st November 2059. Same day on Earth. And it's snowing. I love snow." Mia asked, "What is that thing? It's bigger... I mean, it's bigger on the inside! Who the hell are you?" She ran away and Yuri wanted to follow, but hesitated. He looked at Adelaide, who said, "Look after her." Yuri said, before going after Mia, "Yes, ma'am." Adelaide walked towards the Vixen and said, "You saved us." The Vixen said, "Just think though. Your daughter, and your daughter's daughter, you can see them again. Family reunion!" Adelaide said, "But I'm supposed to be dead." "Not any more." "But Susie, my granddaughter, the person she's supposed to become might never exist now." The Vixen replied, "Nah! Captain Adelaide can inspire her face-to-face. Different details, but the story's the same." Adelaide said, "You can't know that. And if my family changes, the whole of history could change. The future of the human race. No-one should have that much power." The Vixen said, "Tough." Adelaide backed away and said, "You should have left us there." The Vixen said, "Adelaide, I've done this sort of thing before, in small ways, saved some little people. But never someone as important as you. Oh, I'm good!" Adelaide asked, "Little people? What, like Mia and Yuri? Who decides they're so unimportant? You?" The Vixen said, "For a long time now, I thought I was just a survivor, but I'm not. I'm a winner. That's who I am. The Time Lady Victorious." Adelaide asked, "And there's no-one to stop you?" The Vixen replied, "Except the Doctor, no." Adelaide said, "This is wrong, Vixen. I don't care who you are. The Time Lady Victorious is wrong." The Vixen said, "That's for me to decide. Now, you'd better get home. Oh, it's all locked up, you've been away. Still, that's easy." She used her sonic screwdriver on her door and it unlocked. "All yours." Adelaide asked, "Is there nothing you can't do?" The Vixen replied, "Not anymore." Adelaide walked to her house and up the steps to the door. She looked back at the Vixen as she headed for the TARDIS. Adelaide stepped inside and closed the door. Just as the Vixen reached the TARDIS, there was a gunshot. The Vixen turned in shock and looked at the door. In a sudden realization of what she made Adelaide do, she fell back against the door. _"I don't care who you are. A Time Lady Victorious is wrong."_ The Vixen turned and looked in the opposite direction. She whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks, "I've gone too far." Ood-Sigma stood in the road. The Vixen fell to his knees and asked, "Is this it? My death? Is it time?" Ood-Sigma vanished and the Doctor came out holding his head. Now free of his spacesuit. He asked, seeing her on the ground, "What's wrong?" The Vixen looked up and said softly, "I didn't want to do this." The Doctor's eyes widened in realization and he helped her up. The Vixen sobbed into his jacket and said, "I did it again. I don't know why I did it. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." The Doctor said softly, "It's alright." The Vixen sobbed, "She's right. I don't have the right to decide who's unimportant and who's not." The Doctor pulled her into the TARDIS gently, slamming the door shut as it dematerialized.

I think it's pretty good. I hope you like surprises and such because End of Time is next! Anything could happen. 


	34. End of Time part 1

Chapter 33: End of Time part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

* * *

There was a light snow falling and a strong wind was blowing. The TARDIS materialized and the Vixen stepped out wearing a straw hat and a pink lei. The Doctor followed in the same attire. Ood Sigma was waiting for them. The Vixen said, "Oh! Sorry! There you are."

The Doctor closed the TARDIS and put his hands in his pockets. The Vixen said, "Doctor, this is Ood Sigma. I helped them with some red eye problems with Donna last year. The Ood Brain circle needed to be broken so the Ood could sing. Sigma, this is the Doctor, you've probably heard of him. So, where were we? I was summoned, wasn't I? An Ood, in the snow, calling to me." They walked forwards. "We didn't exactly come straight here. Had a bit of fun, y'know, travelled about, did this and that. Got into trouble, you know me."

The Doctor said, "It was brilliant. We saw the Phosphorous Carousel of the Great Magellan Gestadt. Saved a planet from the Red Carnivorous Maw. Named a galaxy Alison."

The Vixen interrupted harshly, her eyes glowing, "Got a friend married."

The Doctor said, "That was a mistake. Good Queen Bess, and let me tell you, her nickname is no longer…" He cleared his throat at the Vixen's cold gaze. "Anyway… what d'you want?"

Ood Sigma said to the Vixen, "You should not have delayed."

The Vixen said, "The last time I was here, you said my song would be ending soon. The Doctor got the same warning. And let me tell you, we're in no hurry for that."

Ood Sigma said, "You will come with me."

The Doctor said, "Hold on, better lock the TARDIS." He reached into his pocket, pulled out something and pointed it at the TARDIS. The TARDIS beeped and the sound of a door locking was heard. "See? Like a car. I locked it like a car. Like…it's funny. No? Little bit?" The Vixen rolled her eyes and Ood Sigma just stood there. "Blimey, try to make an Ood laugh."

They followed Ood Sigma and the Doctor asked, "So how old are you, Ood Sigma?" He looked ahead and saw a city carved from stone and ice.

The Vixen nudged Ood Sigma and said in awe, "Wonderful! Oh, come on! That is…amazing! You've achieved all this in how long?"

Ood Sigma replied, "100 years."

The Doctor spoke up, "Then we've got a problem, 'cos all of this is way too fast. Not just the city, I mean your ability to call Vixen."

The Vixen said, "He's right, Sigma. Reaching all the way back to the 21st century. Something's accelerating your species way beyond normal."

Ood Sigma said, "And the Mind of the Ood is troubled."

The Vixen asked worriedly, "Why, what's happened?"

Ood Sigma said, "Every night, Vixen. Every night, we have bad dreams." The Vixen shared a worried look with the Doctor as they followed Ood Sigma.

* * *

The Ood were gathered around a small table on which a censer lay releasing a smoke that possibly aided the trance state. The Elder Ood said, "Through the dark and the fire and the blood, always returning, returning to this world. It is returning and he is returning and they are returning, but too late, too late, far too late, he is come."

The Doctor and the Vixen entered with Ood Sigma, who said, "Sit with the Elder of the Ood and share the dreaming."

The Doctor sat down with the Vixen and said, "So… Right. Hallo!"

The elders chanted, "You will join. You will join. You will join. You will join. You will join. You will join. You will join." They held hands, forming a circle, and the Doctor and the Vixen saw the laughing face, saw the Master.

The Vixen gasped and the Elder Ood said, "He comes to us, every night. I think all the peoples of the universe dream of him now."

The Vixen pulled her hands away and said in fear, "That man is dead."

The Elder Ood said, "There is yet more. Join us." They joined hands once more. "Events are taking shape, so many years ago, and yet changing the now. There is a man..." A laugh echoed in their minds and then the Doctor and the Vixen saw Wilf sitting at the kitchen table, deeply worried. The Elder Ood said, "So scared…"

The Doctor exclaimed, "Wilfred!"

The Vixen asked, "Is he all right? What about Donna, is she safe?"

The Elder Ood said, "You should not have delayed, for the lines of convergence are being drawn across the Earth, even now. The king is in his counting house." They flashed on a well-off black couple, most likely father and daughter.

The Vixen said, "I don't know who they are."

The Elder Ood said, "And there is another. The most lonely of all, lost and forgotten." They were shown Lucy Saxon in a cell, crying.

The Vixen murmured, "The Master's wife."

Ood Sigma said, "We see so much, but understand little. The woman in the cage, who is she?"

The Vixen said, "She was... It w-wasn't her fault, she was... The Master, he's a Time Lord, like us. We can show you." They joined hands and the Vixen showed the Ood the Master when he was being Saxon. "The Master took the name Saxon. He married a human, a woman called Lucy. And he corrupted her. She stood at his side while he conquered the Earth. I reversed everything he'd done with the help of Martha Jones and Captain Jack Harkness, so it never even happened. But Lucy Saxon remembered."

She remembered The Human Doctor reversing back to a hand, Lucy shooting the Master, holding his body and then the funeral pyre. The Vixen said, "I held him in my arms. I burnt his body! The Master is dead!"

The Elder Ood said, "And yet, you did not see..." They were shown the Vixen walking away from the pyre.

The Doctor asked, "What's that?" A woman's hand picked up the Master's ring. They heard his laugh.

The woman held it carefully in her palm. The Vixen said in realization, "Part of him survived." She and the Doctor tried to stand. "We have to go!"

The Ood did not release their hands. The Elder Ood said, "But something more is happening, Vixen. The Master is part of a greater design, because a shadow is falling over creation. Something vast is stirring in the dark." He looked up, eyes red. "The Ood have gained this power to see through time because time is bleeding." The Doctor looked around and saw all of the Ood had red eyes. "Shapes of things once lost are moving through the veil. And these events from years ago threaten to destroy this future. And the present and the past."

The Vixen asked, "What do you mean?"

The Elder Ood said in their mind, "This is what we have seen, Vixen. The darkness heralds only one thing, the end of time itself."

The Doctor pulled the Vixen up and they ran from the cave and back onto the surface. "Events that have happened are happening now." The Doctor and the Vixen ran through the snow. They finally arrived at the TARDIS. The Doctor unlocked it by the remote. The TARDIS dematerialized once they were inside.

* * *

The Doctor asked, once they were in the vortex, "What happened?"

The Vixen sat on the jumpseat and explained, "When you were gone and I was with Martha, the Master came back." She rolled her head back and sighed. "Oh… where do I begin?"

The Doctor said, "From the beginning. What led you to the Master?"

The Vixen replied, "Well, I guess it was Jack. I know what I did to him. He's immortal, so that's a start. Anyway, Martha and I were in Cardiff, refuelling. Jack probably flung himself against the TARDIS as we were dematerializing. The TARDIS tried to shake him off and went all the way to the end of the universe to do it."

The Doctor's mouth dropped and the Vixen grinned. "I know. Anyway, we found this silo where humans were gathered to go to this place, Utopia. The Master was this old professor who was trying to get the rocket to work. But he didn't know it. It was like when I was Rose Tyler. I didn't know I was the Vixen. So the Master suddenly finds out he's the Master and Martha comes to warn me. We try to get to him but he locked us out and stole the TARDIS.

"I locked the coordinates to Martha's time. We used Jack's vortex manipulator to time travel there and found out that the Master had developed an identity. He was living there for 18 months and was the Prime Minister when we got there."

The Doctor said, shaking his head, "No. He couldn't have been. I would have noticed him. _You_ would have noticed him."

"I know. But he had this perception filter thing. He introduced us to the spheres he called the Toclafane. And that wasn't possible, I knew. Cos the Toclafane were the equivalent of the Bogeyman back on Gallifrey. Next thing we know, Martha's family was arrested and we were on the run, I was making some perception charms from the TARDIS keys, Jack was working with Torchwood."

She took a deep breath. "Then he got this message that said the Master had hypnotised everyone using the Archangel network. We went on the Valiant and I found the TARDIS but she was cannibalized. She was a paradox machine. We were captured and the Master made a human clone of you using your hand from the Sycorax fight which Jack had. He tortured him and I sent Martha with Jack's manipulator to tell everyone about Bad Wolf. Meanwhile, the Toclafane killed people, lots of people. For a year, I tuned myself into the psychic matrices while the Master tortured me and your human clone and Jack."

The Doctor raged at that and gripped the console so hard his knuckles turned white as the Vixen went on, "And when everyone thought of Bad Wolf at the same time, she was woken inside me. Bad Wolf is me. She's been in my mind ever since I was born. Jack broke the paradox machine and reversed time. Everyone forgot about me and the Master. Lucy killed him and I burned him. Along with your hand, cos your human clone had been reduced to it again when time had been reversed.

"And Jack is the Face of Boe, by the way. And when we met for the last time in New New York when I went with Martha, he told me I was not alone. I guess that's how he knew. But I guess the Master's back now."

The Doctor cupped her cheek and said, "Vixen, we need to meet Lucy Saxon."

* * *

The controls began to spark as the Doctor and the Vixen worked them furiously. The TARDIS materialized and the Vixen rushed out to a prison, now in ruins. She stood in the street, looking around.

* * *

The Doctor and the Vixen climbed atop a pile of dirt and looked out onto the site. The Vixen inhaled deeply. At four bangs, the Vixen ran towards the sound, the Doctor followed shortly. The Master then ran off.

The Vixen ran swiftly through the discarded girders rusting away on the ground. The Master ran along a large ridge of dirt. They finally spotted each other. The Master let out a loud roar before leaping into the air and laughing.

The Vixen chased after him. She could faintly hear the Doctor shouting her name behind her. She and the Master closed the distance and the Master laughed, his face changing to a skeleton.

The Vixen pleaded, "Please, let me help! You're burning up your own life force." The Doctor finally caught up and panted beside her.

The Master took off again and the Vixen ran after him only to be stopped by Wilf, who said, "Oh, my gosh, Vixen, Doctor, you're a sight for sore eyes."

The Vixen snapped, "Out of my way!" She climbed onto a pile of girders to look for the Master.

More elderly people arrived. A man asked, "Did we do it? Is that them?"

Another man said, "Tall and thin, big brown coat. Blonde, thin, black leather jacket."

A woman said, "The Silver Cloak. It worked. Cos Wilf phoned Netty, who phoned June, and her sister lives opposite Broadfell, and she saw the police box, and her neighbour saw this woman heading east."

The Doctor stepped down as the woman was peeking and looked at them. The Vixen turned and asked, "Wilfred? Have you told them who we are? You promised!"

Wilf said, "No, I just said he was a Doctor and you're his wife, that's all. And might I say, ma'am, it is an honour to see you again." He saluted.

The Doctor returned the salute with a wry smile and two fingers to his forehead. The woman said, "Ooh, but you never said he was a looker!"

The Vixen snarled, "He's taken."

The woman said, ignoring her, "He's gorgeous, take a photo!"

She handed a camera to a man, who said, "Not bad, eh?"

"No, very nice."

The man said, "Me next!"

The woman said, "I'm Minnie. Minnie the Menace. It's a long time since I had a photo with a handsome man." She placed herself next to the Doctor, her arm around his waist. The rest of the group pushed their way into the photo.

Wilf said, "Just get off him, leave them alone, will you?"

Minnie said, "Hush, you old misery. Come on, Doctor. Give us a smile." She reached up to pinch his cheeks as the Vixen glared daggers at her. "That's it."

The man with the camera said, "Hold on..." The camera clicked. "Did it flash?"

Minnie said, "No, there's a blue light, try again."

"I'm all fingers and thumbs."

The Vixen groaned impatiently and said, "We're really kind of busy, y'know?"

Minnie said, "Oh, it won't take a tick. Keep smiling." Her hand slid down from his waist to his bottom and she goosed him.

"Is that your _hand_ , Minnie?!" The Doctor asked, all too late.

He jerked away and Minnie said, "Good boy." She patted him on the bum.

* * *

The Vixen, the Doctor and Wilf stepped off the bus. Wilf said, "Come on, then. Here we are, hurry up. Bye. You behave, bye." He, the Vixen and the Doctor waved goodbye to those on the bus.

Minnie blew a kiss at the Doctor, who shuddered and turned away. Wilf crossed the street towards a café. He said, "Over here, come on."

The Vixen asked, "What's so special about this place? We passed, like, 15 cafes on the way."

Wilf ignored her as they entered and said to the man at the counter, "Yeah. Afternoon."

* * *

The Doctor, the Vixen and Wilf sat at a table. Wilf said, "Oh, we had some good times, didn't we, though? I mean, all those ATMOS things and planets in the sky and me with that paint gun." He imitated a gun. "I keep seeing things, Vixen, I... This face at night."

The Vixen asked, "Who are you?"

Wilf replied, "I'm Wilfred Mott."

The Doctor said, "No, people have waited hundreds of years to find us and then you manage it in a few hours."

Wilf said, "Well, I'm just lucky, I s'pose."

The Vixen said, "No, we keep on meeting, Wilf. Over and over again, like something's still connecting us. I saw it with Donna. I'm seeing it with you."

Wilf asked, "Yeah, but what's so important about me?"

The Doctor said, "Exactly. Why you?"

The Vixen looked around before facing Wilf. She said, "We're going to die." She knew they were going to die anyway, might as well tell him.

Wilf said, not understanding, "Well, so am I, one day."

The Vixen said, "Don't you dare."

Wilf said good naturedly, "All right, I'll try not to."

The Doctor said, "But we were told. 'He will knock four times.'" He inhaled sharply. "That was the prophecy. Knock four times, and then..."

Wilf said, "But I thought when I saw you before, you said your people could change, like, your whole body."

The Vixen said, "We can still die. If we're killed before regeneration, then we're dead." She leant forward, elbows on the table. "Even then. Even if we change, it feels like dying. Everything we are dies. Some new person goes sauntering away. And this form of us is dead."

Wilf said, "Hmm." He looked out the window.

The Doctor asked, "What?" He and the Vixen followed Wilf's gaze and saw Donna outside.

The Vixen whispered, "Oh… Hey, Doctor? Could you give me us a few minutes?" The Doctor nodded and walked away.

Wilf said, "I'm sorry. But I had to. Look, can't you make her better?"

The Vixen whispered, helpless, "Stop it."

Wilf said, "No, but you're so clever. Can't you bring her memory back? Look, just go to her now, go on. Just run across the street. Go up and say hello."

The Vixen snarled, "If she ever remembers me, her mind will burn, and she will die."

They heard a door close and looked to see Donna confronting a meter attendant, "Don't you touch this car!"

The Vixen and Wilf laughed. The Vixen said wistfully, "She's not changed."

Wilf said, "Nah. Oh, there he is..." A young man joined Donna carrying her shopping bags. "Shawn Temple. They're engaged. Getting married in the spring."

The Vixen smiled, "Another wedding."

Wilf said, "Yeah."

The Vixen realized something and asked, "Hold on, she's not gonna be called Noble-Temple? Sounds like a tourist spot."

Wilf replied, "No, it's Temple-Noble."

The Vixen laughed, "That's much better." She turned serious, "Is she happy? Is he nice?"

Wilf replied, "Yeah, he's sweet enough. He's a bit of a dreamer. Mind you, he's on minimum wage, she's earning tuppence, so all they can afford is a tiny little flat. And then sometimes I see this look on her face. Like she's so sad, but she can't remember why."

The Vixen said, "She's got him."

Wilf said, "She's making do."

The Vixen asked with a half-smile, "Aren't we all?"

Wilf asked, "Yeah, how about you? Who've you got now?"

The Vixen replied, "No one but the Doctor. We're travelling alone. We thought it would be better alone." Her voice broke. "But I did some things that went wrong. No one to stop us. I need..." She wiped her eyes to keep from breaking down.

Wilf breathed, "Oh, my word."

The Vixen smiled, "Merry Christmas."

Wilf said, "Yeah, and you!"

The Vixen laughed softly, "Look at us."

Wilf asked, "Well, don't you… Don't you see? You know, you need her, Vixen. I mean, look, wouldn't she make you laugh again? Good old Donna? Eh?"

After watching Donna drive away, the Vixen nodded in agreement with Wilf. The Vixen, the Doctor and Wilf left the café and the Doctor and the Vixen disappeared too quickly for Wilf to follow.

* * *

The Doctor and the Vixen stood upon a pile of dirt, looking for the Master. The Master looked up and sniffed. He looked over his shoulder to see the Doctor and the Vixen standing there. He turned around as the two slowly walked towards him.

The Master held his hands out and electricity crackled. He shot a beam of energy that just missed the Vixen. They kept walking and the Master shot again, to the Doctor's side. The Master rubbed his hands together building up power. He fired from both hands, hitting the Vixen in the chest. The Doctor put a hand on her arm but she fought it and stayed standing.

The Doctor stayed a bit behind her as she kept moving forward until the Master stopped. The Vixen fell to her knees and the Master grabbed her before the Doctor so they were face-to-face. He then got up and the Vixen fell flat into the dirt. The Master squatted down in front of her as the Doctor rushed to her and helped her up.

The Master said, "I had estates. Do you remember my father's land, back home? Pastures of red grass stretching far across the slopes of Mount Perdition." He sighed, "The three of us used to run across those fields all day, calling up at the sky." He sat on the ground. "Look at us now."

The Doctor asked, "All that eloquence. But how many people have you killed?"

The Master grunted, "I am so hungry."

The Vixen sat up and said, "Your resurrection went wrong. That energy... Your body's ripped open. Now you're killing yourself."

The Master said, "And that's human Christmas out there. They eat so much. All that roasting meat, cakes and red wine. Hot, fat, blood food. Pots, plates of meat and flesh and grease and juice. And baking, burnt, sticky hot skin. Hot! It's so hot!"

The Doctor snapped, "Stop it!"

The Master went on manically, "Slice! Slice!"

The Doctor snapped again, "Stop it!"

"It's mine! It's mine! It's mine! It's mine! Eat it! Eat it! Eat it! Eat it!"

The Vixen snarled, "Stop it!" The Master took a deep breath to regain control. The Vixen asked, "What if I ask you for help? There's more at work tonight than you and us."

The Master asked, "Oh, yeah?"

The Doctor said, "We've been told something is returning."

The Master said gleefully, "And here I am!"

The Vixen said, "No, it was something more."

The Master said, "But it hurts." He held his head.

The Vixen said, "I was told the end of time…"

The Master whimpered softly, "It hurts, Vixen, the noise... The noise in my head, one, two, three, four, one, two, three, four, stronger than ever before! Can't you two hear it?"

The Doctor said sympathetically, "I'm sorry." As much as he tried, he couldn't hear it. Nor could the Time Lady beside him.

The Master hissed, "Listen, listen, listen, listen! Every minute, every second, every beat of my hearts, there it is...calling to me. Please, listen."

He crawled to the Vixen, who whispered, "I can't hear it."

The Master said, "Listen, Vixen."

The Vixen gently held the Master's head in her hands before pressing their foreheads together. She gasped and pulled away. She said, "But that's…"

The Master asked, "What?"

The Vixen said, stunned, "I heard it. But there's no noise, there never has been, it's just your insanity, it's the... What is it? What's inside your head?"

The Master stood and laughed, "It's real! It's real! It's REAL!" He launched himself into the sky and the Vixen chased after him, the Doctor hot on her heels.

The Master stood on a large pile of dirt and rock and said, "All these years, you thought I was mad. King of the wasteland. But something is calling me, Vixen, what is it? What is it? What is it?" A beam of light fell on the Master and the whirring blades of a helicopter could be heard.

Another beam shone on the Doctor and the Vixen. Lines were thrown down and two men rappelled down, tranquilizing the Master. The Vixen ran towards them and shouted, "Don't...!" The Doctor tried to stop her, but she kept running. Two other soldiers fired their automatic rifles at the ground at the Vixen's feet. The Vixen didn't stop but could only watch as the unconscious Master was lifted to the helicopter. She shouted, "Let him go!"

One of the soldiers pushed her down the pile of dirt and the helicopter flew away, its light showing the Vixen sprawled unconscious in the rubble, the Doctor running toward her.

* * *

The Vixen threw a pebble at Wilf's window. Wilf looked out and saw the Vixen running back to the TARDIS. He came out the front door and met the Vixen and the Doctor in the street.

The Doctor said, "We lost him, Vixen was unconscious, I was taking care of her. He's still on Earth. We can smell him, but he's too far away."

Wilf said nervously, "Listen, you can't park there, what if Donna sees it?"

The Vixen pleaded, "You're the only one, Wilf. The only connection I can think of. You're involved. If I could work out how. Tell me, have you seen anything? I don't know. Anything strange, anything odd?"

Wilf started, "Well, there was..."

The Vixen asked, "What? What is it? Tell me."

Wilf said, "Well, there was..." He hesitated then shook his head. "No, it's nothing."

The Doctor said, "Think, think, think! Maybe something out of the blue. Connected to your life, something."

Wilf said, "Well, Donna was a bit strange. She had a funny little moment, this morning, all because of that book."

The Doctor and the Vixen asked in unison, "What book?"

* * *

Wilf came out with the book in his hand and gave it to the Vixen as she and the Doctor leant against the house. Wilf said, "Here you are, his name's Joshua Naismith."

The Doctor said, "That's the man. We were shown him, by the Ood."

Wilf asked, "By the what?"

The Doctor replied, "By the Ood."

Wilf asked, "What's the Ood?"

The Vixen said, "They're just Ood. But it's all part of the convergence, maybe… Maybe touching Donna's subconscious." She smiled. "Oh, she's still fighting for us, even now. The VixenDonna."

Sylvia stepped outside and asked, "Dad, what are you up to?" She saw the Doctor and the Vixen, "You two! But... Get out of here!"

The Vixen said casually without looking up, "Merry Christmas." She was really getting tired of Sylvia Noble.

Sylvia replied, "Merry Christmas. But she can't see you! What if she remembers?"

Donna called from inside, "Mum, where are those tweezers?" The Vixen looked towards the house as pain flashed in her eyes.

Sylvia hissed, "Go!"

The Doctor held up his hands and said, "We're going. Come on, Vixen." He and the Vixen headed for the street.

Wilf said, "Yeah, me, too." He followed them.

Sylvia said, "Oh, no, you don't!" She followed Wilf out to the TARDIS.

Donna stuck her head out the door and called, "Mum? Gramps?"

Sylvia came through the gate chasing after Wilf, the Vixen and the Doctor as they headed for the TARDIS. Sylvia said, "Dad, I'm warning you..."

Wilf said, "Bye, see you later."

Sylvia warned, "Stay right where you are!"

The Doctor unlocked the TARDIS as the Vixen said to Wilf, "You can't come with us."

Wilf said, "You're not leaving me with her."

Sylvia shouted, "Dad!"

The Vixen glanced at her and shrugged, "Fair enough." She entered the TARDIS after the Doctor and Wilf followed.

Donna called from inside, "Mum?"

Sylvia snapped, "Just you listen to me. I forbid it. Get out of there! Doctor, bring my father back, right now!" The TARDIS dematerialized. "Come back here!" Donna came out of the house. "Come back here, I said. Come back!"

Donna asked, "Are you shouting at thin air?"

Sylvia stiffened. She hesitated then turned around and replied, "Yes. Possibly. Yes."

* * *

The Doctor and the Vixen rushed around the controls while Wilf stood there and took it all in. The Doctor said, "Naismith!" He gave the book to Wilf. "If we can track him down..."

The Vixen noticed Wilf looking bemused and said, "Oh. Right. Yes. Bigger on the inside. D'you like it?"

Wilf said, "I thought it'd be cleaner."

The Vixen asked incredulously, "Cleaner?" Wilf nodded and the Vixen faced him properly. "I could take you back home, right now."

Wilf said, "Listen, if this is a time machine - that man you're chasing, why can't you just pop back to yesterday and catch him?"

The Doctor said, "We can't go back inside our own timeline, we have to stay relative to the Master within the causal nexus. Understand?"

Wilf replied, "Not a word."

The Vixen said, "Welcome aboard." She shook Wilf's hand.

Wilf said, "Thank you."

* * *

The TARDIS materialized in the Naismith stables. The Vixen, Wilf and the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS. Wilf said, "We've moved! We've really moved!"

The Vixen said, "You should stay here."

Wilf replied, "Not bloody likely!"

The Doctor said, "And don't swear. Hold on." He used the remote on the TARDIS and it dematerialized.

The Vixen said, "Just a second out of sync. Don't want the Master finding the TARDIS. Again. That's the last thing we need." They made their way along the side of one of the buildings on the property.

The three started through an archway but hid when they saw two armed guards. Wilf said, "That book said he's a billionaire. He's got his own private army."

The Vixen whispered, "Down here." She used her sonic screwdriver on a small door and she, the Doctor and Wilf made it inside before the patrol came back.

* * *

A woman checked some read-outs and said on the comms, "The man's a miracle. All the systems are slotting back into place. The shatterthreads have harmonized and the multiple overshots have triplicated."

The Vixen, the Doctor and Wilf peered around the corner. The Doctor said, "Nice Gate!"

Wilf waved as the woman turned to them in shock. "Hello."

The Vixen walked into the room and said, "Look, sorry, don't call security, or I'll tell them you're wearing a Shimmer. Cos I reckon anyone wearing a Shimmer doesn't want the Shimmer to be noticed or they wouldn't need a Shimmer in the first place."

The woman asked in confusion, "I'm sorry, what's a Shimmer?" The Vixen had to g

The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver on her and said in unison with the Vixen, "Shimmer." Wilf gasped, "Oh, my Lord. She's a cactus!" A man said over the radio, "Miss Addams? Miss Addams."

* * *

The Vixen and the Doctor looked at the screens. The Doctor said, "He's got it working, but what is it?"

The male technician entered and asked, seeing the Time Lords in the room, "What's working? What are you doing here?"

The Vixen used the sonic on him without looking and sighed, "Shimmer!" The technician also turned into a green spiky woman. "Now tell me, quickly, what's going on, the Master, Harold Saxon? Skeleton man, whatever you're calling him, what's he doing up there?"

The technician said, "But I checked the readings. He's done good work. It's operational."

The Vixen finally looked at him and asked, "Who are you? I met someone like you. He was brilliant, but he was little and red." She remembered the little, red Bannakaffalatta who died to save them on the _Titanic_.

Miss Addams said, "No, that's a Zocci."

The technician said, "We're not Zocci, we're Vinvocci. Completely different."

Miss Addams said, "And the Gate is Vinvocci. We're a salvage team. We picked up the signal when the humans reactivated it, and as soon as it's working, we can transport it to the ship."

The Doctor asked, "But what does it do?"

The technician replied, "Well, it mends, it's a simple as that. It's a medical device to repair the body. It makes people better."

The Vixen said, "No, there's got to be more. Every single warning says the Master's going to do something colossal."

She checked the equipment and Wilf asked, "So that thing's like a sickbed, yes?"

Miss Addams replied, "More or less."

Wilf looked to the Gate and asked, "Well, pardon me for asking, but why is it so big?"

The Doctor grinned at Wilf proudly and said, "Oh, good question." He turned to the Vinvocci and asked, "Why's it so big?"

Miss Addams scoffed, "It doesn't just mend one person at a time."

The technician said, "That would be ridiculous."

Miss Addams said, "It mends whole planets."

The Vixen asked in shock, "It does what?!"

Miss Addams said, "It transmits the medical template across the entire population." The Vixen and the Doctor looked at each other then ran from the room in a panic.

* * *

The Vixen and the Doctor ran from the basement to the main floor and the lab. They ran into the room and the Doctor shouted, "Turn the Gate off, right now!"

A man ordered, "At arms!" The guards aimed their rifles at the Doctor and the Vixen.

The Vixen said, "No, no, no, no. Whatever you do, just don't let him near that device."

The Master said, "Oh, like that was ever gonna happen." He removed his straightjacket with a burst of energy and leapt into the Gate with a scream. "Homeless, was I? Destitute and dying? Well, look at me now."

The Doctor shouted, "Deactivate it. All of you, turn the whole thing off!" No one moved and Naismith and his daughter shook their heads. The Master laughed.

Naismith said, "He's...inside my head."

The Vixen shouted, "Get out of there!" The Master fired an energy bolt at the Vixen and she fell to the floor.

The Doctor helped her up as Wilf entered the room and said, "Doctor! Vixen, there's this face..."

The Vixen ran to Wilf and asked, "What is it? What can you see?"

Wilf said, "Well, it's him. I can see him! I can see his face."

Trinity Wells said on T.V., "There's something wrong... It seems to be affecting the President." On the TV, the President had his face in his hands.

The Master laughed as the Doctor tried to shut down the Gate. He grunted, "I can't turn it off."

The Master snapped, "That's because I locked it, idiot."

The Vixen grabbed Wilf and said, "Wilfred! Get inside, get him out." She got Wilf inside a booth and pulled the Doctor into the other.

The Doctor said, "Just need to filter the levels."

Wilf said in relief as his mind cleared up, "Oh! I can see again. He's gone."

The Vixen explained, "Radiation shielding. Now, press the button, let us out."

Wilf asked, "You what?"

The Doctor said, "We can't get out until you press the button, that button there." Wilf pressed the button and the Doctor and the Vixen rushed out.

The Master said, "50 seconds and counting."

The Doctor asked, "To what?"

The Master said, "Ohhh, you're gonna love this."

As the Doctor and the Vixen tried to stop the Gate, inside the booth, Wilf's mobile rang. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a revolver. He said, "Hello? Oh, God." He put the gun away, startled, and pulled out his phone. "Donna?"

Donna said over the phone, "Where are you? It's Mum and Shawn, something's wrong with them."

Wilf asked, "But wait a minute, I mean, what about you? Can't you see anything?"

Donna replied, "I can see them, that's bad enough."

Wilf's phone beeped and he read the screen, which said Winston. Wilf said, "Not now, Winston!"

Winston said, "Wilfred! Those dreams - I can remember that face. Residents of the apartments come out onto the balcony and the courtyard, all of them dazed. Wilfred. It's everyone!"

The Vixen asked the Master, "What is it? Hypnotism? Mind control? You're grafting your thoughts inside them, is that it?"

The Master replied, "Oh, that's way too easy. No, no, no, they're not gonna think like me. They're gonna BECOME me. A-a-a-and, zero!"

A wave of energy started at the Gate and spread across the globe. The Master laughed. Naismith, his daughter and their servants changed as the Doctor and the Vixen watched in horror. The Doctor said, "He can't have!"

Wilf asked, "What is it?"

Donna said on the phone, "But they've changed! Granddad, that's like...like the sort of thing that happened before! My head. Ohh, my head!"

Wilf called, "Vixen! She's starting to remember. What is it? What have you done, you monster?"

The Master asked, "Oh, I'm sorry, are you talking to me? Or to me?"

The Naismith Master asked, "Or to me?"

The Abigail Master asked, "Or to me?"

The Danes Master asked, "Or to me?"

The Guard Masters asked, "Or to us?"

The Trinity Wells Master said on T.V., "Breaking news - I'm everyone. And everyone in the world is me!"

The Master walked across the floor, his duplicates standing behind him. He said, "The human race was always your favourite. But now, there is no human race. There is only... the Master race." All the Masters laughed and the Vixen and the Doctor looked on in horror.

* * *

Next chapter: End of Time part 2


	35. End of Time part 2

Chapter 34: End of time part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

So! Last Chapter. I want to thank everyone who reviewed this story and followed it or favorited it.

* * *

 _PREVIOUSLY_

 _The Master walked across the floor, his duplicates standing behind him. He said, "The human race was always your favourite. But now, there is no human race. There is only... the Master race."_

 _All the Masters laughed and the Vixen and the Doctor looked on in horror._

* * *

The Vixen was strapped in the chair that formerly held the Master. There was a strap across her mouth. Wilf and the Doctor were tied to regular chairs, a cloth tied around the Doctor's mouth. The Master leant down to the Vixen and whispered, "Now, then. I've got a planet to run." He walked to the center of the room. "Is everybody ready?" On a communications screen, the Master could see and speak with each major version of himself.

The Naismith Master said, "6,727,949,338 versions of us awaiting orders."

The President Master said, "This is Washington. As President of the United States, I can transfer all the United Nations protocols to you immediately, putting you in charge of all the Earth's defences."

The UNIT General Master said, "UNIT HQ, Geneva reporting. All under your command, sir."

The Commissioner Master said onscreen, "And this is the Central Military Commission here in Beijing, sir, with over 2.5 million soldiers, sir. Present arms!"

The Master said, "Enough soldiers and weapons to turn this planet into a warship. Nothing to say...Vixen? What about you, Doctor?" He walked back over to the Vixen. "What's that? Pardon? Sorry?"

Wilf snapped, "You let them go, you swine."

The Master said, "Oh, your dad's still kicking up a fuss."

Wilf asked, "Yeah? Well, I'd be proud if I was."

The Master put a finger to his lips and said, "Hush, now. Listen to your Master." Wilf's mobile rang, surprising the Master. "But that…that's a mobile."

Wilf said, "Yeah, it's mine, let me turn it off."

The Master walked over to Wilf and said, "No, no, no. I don't think you understand. Everybody on this planet...is me. And I'm not phoning you, so who the hell is that?"

He knelt and searched Wilf, who said, "It's nobody. Probably some ring-back call."

The Master found the revolver and showed the Vixen and the Doctor. He said, "Ooh, and look at this. Good man!" He dropped it on the floor and continued searching until he found the phone. "'Donna.' Who's Donna?"

The Vixen squirmed as Wilf replied, "She's no-one, just leave it."

The Master answered it. Donna said over the phone, "Gramps... Don't hang up. You've got to help me. I ran out. Everyone was changing."

The Master asked, "Who is she? Why didn't she change?"

Donna said, "Gramps, I can't hear you."

Wilf said, "Well, it was this thing the Vixen did... She did it to her. Something about a Metacrisis."

The Master smirked, "Oh... Those two love playing with Earth girls. Ugh!"

Donna asked, "Are you there?"

The Master directed the Naismith Master, "Find her. Trace the call."

The Naismith Master said, "Trace the call."

Donna asked over the phone, "Are you still there? Can you hear me?"

The Master said, "Say goodbye to the freak, Grandad." He held the phone to Wilf's ear.

Wilf said, "Donna, get out of there! Look, Just get out of there! Run!"

Donna asked, over the phone, "What do I do?"

Wilf said, "Run, sweetheart, that's all. Run for your life!"

Donna said, "There's more of them."

Wilf asked, "Donna? What's happening? Are you still there?"

Donna said, "They're everywhere..."

Wilf said, "Donna? Look, I'm telling you. Run, Donna! Just run, sweetheart. Just run!"

Donna said, "It's not just them... I can see those things again. Those creatures. Why can I see a giant wasp?"

The Vixen and the Doctor shared a look and Wilf said, "Donna, don't think about that, Donna, my love, don't!"

Donna said, "And it hurts. My head, it keeps getting hotter, and hotter, and hotter, and hotter, and hotter!" Donna screamed. "What did I...?"

She went quiet and Wilf asked, "Donna? What was that? Donna...? Donna, are you there?" The Master looked over at the Vixen. "Donna...! Donna! Donna..."

The Master got up, strode over to the Vixen and removed the gag. The Vixen said, "That's better. Hello. But really, did you think I'd leave my best friend without a defence mechanism?"

Wilf asked, "Vixen, what happened?"

The Vixen replied, "She's all right, she's fine, I promise. She'll just sleep."

The Master asked, "Tell me, where's your TARDIS?"

The Vixen whispered, "You could be so wonderful."

The Master hissed, "Where is it?"

The Vixen said, "You're a genius, Koschei. You're stone-cold brilliant. You are, I swear, you really are. I've known it since the moment I first saw you. But you could be so much more. You could be amazing. With a mind like that, we could travel the stars. The three of us. It would be my honour, 'cause you don't need to own the universe, just see it. To have the privilege of seeing the whole of time and space. That's ownership enough."

The Master asked, "Would it stop, then? The noise in my head?"

The Vixen said, "I can help."

The Master muttered, "I don't know what I'd be without that noise.

The Vixen murmured, "Wonder what the Doctor and I'd be, without you."

The Master sniffled, "Yeah."

Wilf asked, "What does he mean? What noise?"

The Master explained, "It began on Gallifrey. As children. Not that you'd call it childhood." He sat down. "More a life of duty. Eight years old. I was taken for initiation. To stare into the Untempered Schism."

Wilf asked, "What does that mean?"

The Vixen replied, "It's a gap in the fabric of reality. You can see into the Time Vortex itself. And it hurts."

The Master said, "They took me there, in the dark. I looked into time, and I heard it calling to me. Drums, the never-ending drums. Listen to it." He looked at the Doctor and the Vixen. "Listen."

The Vixen grinned, "Then let's find it, you and me and the Doctor. Like old times."

The Master stood up and said, "Except... Oh! Oh, wait a minute. Oh, yes. Oh, that's good."

The Vixen asked, "What? What is?"

The Master said, "The noise exists within my head. And now within six billion heads. Everyone on Earth can hear it. Imagine! Oh... Oh, yes!" He laughed and there was a skeletal flash before he dropped in a crouch.

The Vixen said, "The Gate wasn't enough. You're still dying."

The Master said, "This body was born out of death. All it can do is die." He stood up. "But what did you say to me, back in the wasteland? You said, 'the end of time.'"

The Vixen said, "I said something is returning. The Doctor and I, we were shown a prophecy. That's why we need your help."

The Master asked, "What if I'm part of it? Don't you see? The drumbeat is calling from so far away, from the end of time itself. And now it's been amplified six billion times. Triangulate all those signals. I could find its source! Oh, Vixen... That's what your prophecy was. Me!" He slapped the Vixen and the Doctor struggled against his bonds. "Where's the TARDIS?"

The Vixen said, "No. Just stop. Just think."

The Master pointed to Wilf and ordered, "Kill him." A helmeted soldier walked over to Wilf and aimed his gun at him. "I need that technology, you two. Tell me where it is, or the old man is dead."

Wilf said, "Don't tell him."

The Master snapped, "I'll kill him, right now!"

The Vixen said, "Actually, the most impressive thing about you is that after all this time, you're still bone-dead stupid. A genius, yes. But you really have no common sense."

The Master rolled his neck and ordered, "Take aim."

The soldier aimed and the Vixen went on, "You've got six billion pairs of eyes, but you still can't see the obvious, can you?"

The Master asked, "Like what?"

The Vixen grinned and whispered, "That guard is one inch too tall."

The Master turned to look at the soldier who hit him with his rifle. The soldier then took off the helmet to reveal the male Vinvocci, Rossiter. He said, "Oh, my God, I hit him. I've never hit anyone in my life."

Addams ran into the room and untied Wilf and the Doctor. She took off the Doctor's gag, who said, "Thank you. That's better."

Addams said, "Well, come on! We need to get out of here, fast." The Vinvocci and the Doctor went to free the Vixen.

Wilf said, "God bless the cactuses!"

The Doctor corrected, "That's _cacti_."

Rossiter said, "That's racist!"

Addams said, "Come on! We've got to get out."

Rossiter said, "There's too many buckles and straps."

Addams said, "Just...wheel her." Rossiter began to push the chair from behind.

The Vixen said, "No, no, no! Get me out! No, no, don't! Don't! No, no, no..." In the corridor, Rossiter wheeled the Vixen.

The Doctor, Addams and Wilf behind him. He asked, "Which way?"

Addams replied, "This way."

The Doctor said, "No, no, no, the other way! I've got my TARDIS."

Addams said, "I know what I'm doing."

The Vixen said, "No, no, just...just listen to us!"

* * *

On the stairwell, the Vixen pleaded, "Not the stairs... Not the stairs!" They pushed the chair down wide steps leading down to the cellar. Each bump had the Vixen grunting in pain and the Doctor wincing. "Worst... rescue... ever!" Addams led the way to the tech room under the lab. Rossiter followed, pushing the Vixen. The Doctor and Wilf behind them. The Vixen said, "Just...stop, and listen to me!"

Suddenly, guards appeared, blocking the room. The Master arrived and smiled, "Gotcha."

Addams asked, "You think so?"

She pressed her watch and the Vixen and the Doctor protested, "No, no, no - don't, don't!" The five of them disappeared.

* * *

They reappeared on a ship. The Vixen snarled, "Now get me out of this thing!"

Addams asked, "Don't say thanks, will you?"

The Doctor said, "He's not going to let us go. Just hurry up and get her out!"

Wilf looked out a window and gasped, "Oh, my goodness me... We're in space!" He looked down on Earth.

The Doctor said, "Come on! Help me get her out!"

Addams said, "All right!"

Wilf murmured, "Oh..."

The Vixen snapped, "Get a move on!"

The Doctor said, "Come on!"

Addams replied, "All right!"

Finally free of the chair, the Vixen used her sonic on one of the control panels which exploded. The Doctor asked, "Where's your flight deck?"

Addams said, "But we're safe! We're a hundred thousand miles above the Earth."

The Vixen said, "And he's got every single missile on the planet ready to fire!"

Addams nodded, "Good point." She led the way.

The Vixen stopped when she realized Wilf wasn't following. She came back and took the older man by the arm and led him out. Wilf said, "But we're in space!"

The Vixen said, "Yep." With a laugh, he followed.

The five ran through the ship to the flight deck. The Doctor said, "We've got to close it down!"

Rossiter said, "No chance, mate, we're going home."

Addams said, "We're a salvage team. Local politics has nothing to do with us. Not unless there's a carnival. Sooner we get back to Vinvocci space the better."

The Vixen snapped, "You're not leaving." She used her sonic and the ship went dead. The Doctor shushed them until the only sound was the ship creaking.

Addams said, "No sign of any missiles... No sign of...anything. You've wrecked the place!"

Rossiter said, "The engines are burnt out. Just auxiliary lights. Everything else is kaput. We can't move. We're stuck, in orbit."

Addams snapped, "Thanks to you. You idiot!" She stormed out. Wilf said, "I know you two, though. I bet you've got a plan, haven't you? Eh? Come on! You've always got a trick up your sleeve. Nice little bit of the old Doctor and Vixen flimflam, ha-ha-ha, sort of thing? Eh?" The Doctor and the Vixen just looked at him, solemn. "Oh, blimey."

* * *

The Doctor and the Vixen were working on some wiring when the Vixen looked out through the window and saw a meteor heading for Earth. She said softly, "Doctor." The Doctor looked up and saw the meteor. They stood up and walked to the window.

Wilf found the Doctor and the Vixen working with the wiring and said, "Aye, aye. Got this old tub mended?"

The Doctor said, "Just trying to fix the heating. I'm gonna go check another part. Maybe there's something there." He left.

Wilf sat down beside the Vixen with a sigh. He said, "D'you know, I've always dreamt of a view like that. I'm an astronaut." He looked to Earth. "It's dawn over England, look. Brand new day. My wife's buried down there. I might never visit her again now. D'you think he changed them, in their graves?"

The Vixen whispered, "I'm sorry."

Wilf said, "No, not your fault."

The Vixen asked, "Isn't it?"

Wilf looked out the window and said, "Ooh... 1948, I was over there. End of the Mandate in Palestine. Private Mott. Skinny little idiot, I was, stood on this rooftop, the middle of a skirmish. It was like a blizzard, all them bullets in the air. The world gone mad. Yeah, you don't want to listen to an old man's tales, do you?"

The Vixen said, "I'm older than you. So is the Doctor."

Wilf said, "Get away."

The Vixen said, "I'm 879. The Doctor's 906."

Wilf asked, "What, really, though?"

The Vixen sighed, "Yeah."

Wilf said, "900 years... We must look like insects to you."

The Vixen said, "I think you look like giants."

Wilf took out the gun and said, "Listen, I... I want you to have this. I've kept it all this time, and I thought..."

"No."

Wilf said, "No, but if you take it, you could..."

The Vixen said, "No. You had that gun in the mansion. You could have shot the Master there and then."

Wilf replied, "Too scared, I suppose."

The Vixen smiled, "I'd be proud."

Wilf asked, "Of what?"

"If you were my dad."

Wilf said, "Oh, come on, don't start. But you said...you were told... he will knock four times, and then you die. Well, that's him, isn't it, The Master? That noise in his head? The Master is going to kill you."

The Vixen replied, "Yeah."

Wilf held the gun out and said, "Then kill him first."

The Vixen said, "And that's how the Master started. It's not like I'm an innocent. Neither is the Doctor. We've taken lives. We got worse - We got clever. Manipulated people into taking their own. Sometimes I think a Time Lord lives too long. I can't. I just can't."

Wilf asked, "If the Master dies, what happens to all the people?"

The Vixen said softly, "I don't know."

Wilf asked, "Vixen, what happens?"

The Vixen sighed, "The template snaps."

Wilf asked, "What, they go back to being human?" The Vixen nodded. "They're alive and human? Then don't you dare, ma'am. Don't you DARE put him before them. Now you take this, that's an order, Vixen. Take the gun. You take the gun and save your life. And the Doctor's. And please don't die. You're the most wonderful person and I don't want you to die!" He sobbed as he took the Vixen's hand and placed it on the gun.

The Vixen snarled, "Never." She pushed the gun away just as the Doctor entered.

The Master said over the tannoy, "A star...fell from the sky. Don't you want to know where from? Because now it makes sense. The whole of my life. My destiny. The star was a diamond. And the diamond...is a Whitepoint star."

The Vixen gasped and whispered, "Doctor, if it's a Whitepoint star then..." The Doctor nodded grimly.

The Master went on over the tannoy, "And I have worked all night to sanctify that gift. Now the star is mine. I can increase the signal and use it as a lifeline. Do you get it now? Do you see? Keep watching. This should be...spectacular. Over and out."

Wilf asked, "Vixen, what's he on about? What's he doing? Doctor, what does that mean?"

The Doctor said, "A Whitepoint star is only found on one planet, Gallifrey, which means… it's the Time Lords. The Time Lords are returning."

Wilf asked, "Well, that's good, isn't it? That's your people."

The Vixen grabbed the gun from Wilf's hands without the Doctor noticing and, with a determined face, ran from the room. The Doctor followed. The Vixen rushed into the room and went straight to the PA and switched it on. The Doctor entered as they heard the four beats repeated.

Addams asked, "What's that?"

Rossiter checked the computer and said, "Coming from Earth. It's on every single wavelength."

Wilf said, "But you said your people were dead, past tense."

The Vixen explained, working on some equipment, "Inside the Time War, when the whole War was time-locked - like, sealed inside a bubble. It's not a bubble but think of a bubble. Nothing can get in or get out of the time-lock. Don't you see? Nothing can get in or get out, except something that was already there."

Wilf said, "The signal. Since he was a kid."

The Doctor said, "If they can follow the signal, they can escape, before they die."

Wilf said, "Well, big reunion. We'll have a party."

The Vixen said, "There will be no party."

Wilf said, "But I've heard you talk about your people like they're wonderful."

The Vixen sighed, "That's how we choose to remember them, the Time Lords of old. But then they went to war, an endless war, and it changed them, right to the core. You've seen our enemies, Wilf. The Time Lords are more dangerous than any of them."

Addams asked, "Time Lords? What lords? Anyone want to explain?"

The Doctor pointed at her and said, "Right, you! This is a salvage ship, yes? You go trawling the asteroid fields for junk?"

Addams asked, "Yeah, what about it?"

The Doctor said, "So, you've got asteroid lasers!"

Rossiter replied, "Yeah, but they're all frazzled."

The Vixen said, "Consider them unfrazzled." She flipped a lever and two doors on opposite sides of the room slid open. "You there - I'm going to need you on navigation. And you, get in the laser-pod. Wilfred?"

Wilf asked, waiting for orders, "Yeah?"

The Vixen said, "Laser number two. The old soldier's got one more battle."

Wilf said, "Right." He tapped the Doctor on the arm and stood up.

Addams said, "This ship can't move. It's dead!"

The Doctor said, "Fix the heating." He pushed two large levers on either side of the control panel and the ship started up.

Addams said, "But now they can see us."

The Doctor replied, "Oh, yes!"

The Vixen stood in front of the wheel and Addams snapped, "This is my ship and you're not moving it. Step away from the wheel."

The Vixen snarled, eyes glowing, "There's an old Earth saying, Captain, A phrase of great power, and wisdom, and consolation to the soul in times of need."

Addams asked, "What's that, then?"

The Doctor and the Vixen said in unison, "Allons-y!"

The Vixen took control and drove the ship forward to Earth. She grunted, "Come on!" The ship began to burn as it entered the atmosphere. "Come on...!"

Addams said, "You are blinkin', flippin' mad."

The Vixen said, "You two. What did I say? Lasers."

Rossiter asked, "What for?"

The Doctor replied, "Because of the missiles. We've got to fight off the entire planet!" Rossiter and Wilf headed for the laser pods.

* * *

Wilf arrived at the laser pod and sat in the chair. He whistled, "Hey! How does this thing work?"

Rossiter was getting into his own chair. He said, "The tracking's automatic. Just deploy the trigger on the joystick."

Wilf tried to get the hang of the controls as the pod rotated. He exclaimed, "Oh... Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!"

Missiles locked onto the ship. On the flight deck, Addams reported, "We've got incoming."

In the laser pod, Rossiter said, "Look at this one! Oh, my God!"

The Doctor ordered, "You two! Open fire!"

Rossiter exclaimed, "Oh, my God!"

The Doctor and the Vixen took evasive action. Wilf was still getting used to the controls and Rossiter let out an undulating war cry. The Vixen ordered, "Open fire! Come on, Wilf!"

Wilf and Rossiter fired at the missiles, causing them to explode. Wilf cheered, "Whoo! Oh, I wish Donna could see me now."

Addams said, "And there's more. 16 of them. Oh! And another 16."

The Doctor ordered, "Go to the rear-gun lasers!" Addams headed for the door. "You two, open fire! NOW!"

Rossiter and Wilf took out a large number of missiles. The Vixen and the Doctor's indirect flying sent Addams back and forth across the room. The Doctor shouted, "No, you don't!" He took control and sent the ship into a spin. Through the Doctor's piloting and the shooting of Rossiter and Wilf, they destroyed all the missiles. In the course of the battle, the front window was blown away.

The Vixen ordered, "Lock the navigation!"

Addams asked, "Onto what?"

The Vixen replied, "England! The Naismith mansion!"

The Doctor asked, "Destination?"

Addams replied, "50 klicks and closing." The ship reached the English coast. "We've locked on to the house. We are going to stop, though?" The Vixen and the Doctor were grimly determined and neither answered. "Doctor? We are going to stop?!" The ship zoomed over the countryside.

Wilf and Rossiter arrived back on the flight deck. Wilf said, "Doctor! Vixen, you said you were going to die."

Addams asked, "They said what?!"

Wilf asked, "But is that all of us? I won't stop you, but is this it?" The ship continued on its path.

The Doctor aimed the ship right at the mansion, pulling up at the last moment. The Vixen lifted a hatch from the flight deck floor, with the gun in one hand. The Doctor joined her and they paused to look at Wilf before nodding. They grabbed each other's hands before jumping from the ship. The Doctor and the Vixen fell through the sky, hand in hand. They crashed through the glass dome and fell to the floor in the center of the room on their stomachs. The Vixen lifted the revolver in a shaking hand and aimed it at the President. Weak from the fall, her arm dropped to the floor. She and the Doctor tried to stand.

The President strode forward and said, "My Lady Vixen. My Lord Doctor. My Lord Master. We are gathered for the end." The Doctor and the Vixen just lay on the floor, panting.

Grunting, the Vixen slowly got up, first to all fours and then knelt, resting on the back of her legs. The Doctor tried to do the rise as well but passed out. The Vixen said, "Listen to me. You can't…"

President said, "It is a fitting paradox that our salvation comes at the hands of one of our two most infamous children."

The Vixen snarled, "Oh, he's not saving you. Don't you realise what he's doing?"

The Master said, "Hey, no, hey! That's mine. Hush. Look around you. I've transplanted myself into every single human being. But who wants a mongrel little species like them? Because now I can transplant myself into every single Time Lord. Oh, yes, Mr President, sir, standing there all noble and resplendent and decrepit. Think how much better you're going to look as me!" The President held out his gauntlet-covered hand, and, as it glowed, the human race returned to themselves. "No, don't...! No, no, no, stop it! No, no! No, no! Don't!"

The President ordered, "On your knees, mankind. The humans in the room knelt, scared.

The Master said, "No, that's fine, that's good, because you said salvation. I still saved you, don't forget that."

The President said, "The approach begins." There was a low rumbling and the room got brighter.

The Master asked, "Approach of what?!"

The Vixen snapped, "Something is returning. Don't you ever listen? That was the prophecy. Not someone, something."

The Master asked, "What is it?"

The Vixen said, "They're not just bringing back the species. It's Gallifrey. Right here, right now." The humans ran from the room screaming.

The Master knelt on one knee and said, "But I...I did this. I get the credit! I'm on your side."

Wilf fought his way into the room. He shouted, "Come on, get out of the way! Get out of the way!"

He saw the Doctor sprawled on the floor and the Vixen on her knees. "Doctor...Vixen" There was an urgent knocking.

One of the technicians was locked in the booth. He pleaded, "Somebody, please!"

Wilf said, "All right! I've got you." He went into the other booth.

The Vixen shouted, "Wilf, don't... Don't!"

Wilf pressed the button to release the other booth. He said, "I've got you. Come on. Go on." The tech ran from the room.

The Master stood up and said, "But this is fantastic, isn't it?" The Vixen glared at him. "The Time Lords restored."

The Doctor's eyes snapped open and he got to his knees weakly. He snapped, "You weren't there in the final days of the War. You never saw what was born. But if the time-lock's broken, then everything's coming through, not just the Daleks, but the Skaro Degradations, the Horde of Travesties, the Nightmare Child, the Could-Have-Been King with his army of Meanwhiles and Never-weres, the War turning to hell. And that's what you opened, right above the Earth. Hell is descending!"

The Master said, "My kind of world."

The Vixen snarled, "Just listen! 'Cause even the Time Lords can't survive that!"

The President said, "We will initiate the Final Sanction. The end of time will come at my hand. The rupture will continue, until it rips the Time Vortex apart."

The Master declared, "That's suicide."

The Vixen said, "I die if you do that. The Time Vortex is me. It's my lifeline."

The President continued, "We will ascend to become creatures of consciousness alone, free of these bodies, free of time, and cause and effect, while creation itself ceases to be."

The Doctor asked, "You see now? That's what they were planning in the final days of the War. I had to stop them."

The Master said, "Then take me with you, Lord President. Let me ascend into glory." He knelt with his arms outstretched.

The President said, "You are diseased, albeit a disease of our own making. No more."

The Master lowered his arms, realizing he couldn't talk his way out of this. The President held out the gauntlet-covered hand. As the energy started to hum, there was a click. The Vixen stood up and aimed the revolver at the President as she stood in front of the Master, eyes glowing more than ever. The Doctor shook his head and watched her in horror. The President snapped, "Choose your enemy well. We are many. The Master is but one."

The Master said, "But he's the President. Kill him, and Gallifrey could be yours!" The Vixen turned, now aiming the gun at the Master. "He's to blame, not me! Oh, the link is inside my head. Kill me, the link gets broken, they go back." The Vixen nodded. "You never would. You're a coward. You always have been. Go on then. Do it." The Vixen turned back to the President. "Exactly. It's not just me, it's him. He's the link, kill him!"

The President said, "The final act of your life is murder. But which one of us?"

The Vixen looked past the President and saw one of the dissenters lower her hands from her face. It was the woman who kept appearing to Wilf. There were tears running down her face. The Doctor followed the Vixen's gaze and his mouth dropped. The three of them knew each other, it was obvious the way they looked at one another. She motioned with her eyes. The Vixen nodded, determined. She switched position once more. The Master looked at her somewhat sadly. The Vixen snarled, "Get out of the way." The Master smiled as he dove out of the way and the Vixen shot the device holding the diamond and completing the link. The machine went up in flames. She declared, her eyes glowing, "The link is broken. Back into the Time War, Rassilon. Back into hell."

Rassilon said, "You'll die with me, Vixen. And so will you, Doctor."

The Doctor and the Vixen said in unison, "We know."

Rassilon held out his hand as the Vixen stood there, accepting. The woman covered her eyes once more. The Master stood up and said to the Vixen, "Get out of the way." He shot a bolt of energy and the Doctor pulled the Vixen out of the way and onto the floor just in time. The bolt struck Rassilon in the chest and he staggered backwards. The Master shouted, "You did this to me! All of my life!" He used his other hand. "You made me!" With each bolt, he stepped closer as the Vixen and the Doctor watched in awe. "One! Two! Three! FOUR!" The Master was within the pull of the link. There was a bright flash of white light and he got sent back to Gallifrey with the others.

* * *

The Doctor and the Vixen lay on their backs on the floor. The Doctor unconscious again. (A/N: Come on. He fell from the sky. He's weak. Plus, this is necessary for what I want to do.) The Vixen rolled onto her side with a groan. She muttered, "We're alive. I've... There was..." She pushed herself into a sitting position. "We're still alive." She looked at the Doctor and laughed shakily. As she came to terms with her survival, there were four knocks on glass. The Vixen's eyes went wide at the realization. The four knocks repeated twice before the Vixen turned around to see Wilf in the booth.

Wilf tapped again and gave a little wave. He asked, "They've gone, then? Good-oh. If you could let me out...?"

The Vixen nodded and said softly, "Yeah."

Wilf said, "Only, this thing seems to be making a bit of a noise."

The Vixen stood up and explained, "The Master...left the nuclear bolt running. It's gone into overload."

Wilf asked, "And that's bad, is it?"

The Vixen replied, "No...'cause all the excess radiation gets vented inside there. Vinvocci glass contains it. All 500,000 rads, about to flood that thing."

Wilf chuckled, "Oh! Well, you'd better let me out, then."

The Vixen sighed, "Except it's gone critical. Touch one control and it floods." She took out her sonic. "Even this would set it off."

Wilf said, "I'm sorry."

The Vixen whispered, "Sure."

Wilf said, "Look, just leave me."

The Vixen snapped, breaking, "OK. Right, then...I will." She paced around. "'Cause you had to go in there, didn't you? You had to go and get stuck, oh, yeah! 'Cause that's who you are, Wilfred. You were always this. Waiting for me all this time."

Wilf said, "No, really, just leave me. I'm an old man, Vixen. I've had my time."

The Vixen snarled harshly, "Well, exactly. Look at you. Not remotely important. But me? I could do so much more." She yelled up at the ceiling. "So much more! But this is what I get. My reward. And it's not fair!" She pushed items off a desk and breathed heavily. "Ohhh... Lived too long." She slowly walked across the room.

Wilf pleaded, "No...no, no, please, please don't. No, don't. Don't... Please don't! Please!"

The Vixen put her hand on the door to the other booth and said, "Wilfred...it's my honour. Better be quick. Three, two, one." She stepped inside the booth and breathed deeply, her hand on the button. Another hand covered hers and she looked up.

The Doctor whispered, "Together." The Vixen smiled and nodded. They both closed their eyes and pressed the button together, releasing Wilf. The Doctor held the Vixen's hand in his own as their booth then flooded with radiation. They groaned and slid down to the floor. The Vixen curled into the Doctor in pain. The Doctor put his arms around her. Wilf watched until the machine switched off. The Doctor and the Vixen slowly unwound and sat up.

Wilf asked in confusion, "What...? Hello."

The Doctor replied, "Hi."

Wilf asked, "Still with us?"

The Doctor stood up with a gasp and pulled the Vixen up, who explained, "The system's dead. We absorbed it all. Whole thing's kaput."

The Doctor put his hand on the door and snapped, "Oh. Now it opens, yeah." They stepped out.

Wilf said, "There we are then, safe and sound. Mind you, you two are in hell of a state. You've got some battle scars there." The Vixen covered their faces with her hands. There was a slight sizzling noise, and, when she removed her hands, the cuts were healed. The Doctor did the same. Wilf said, "But they've... Your face! How did you do that?"

The Doctor and the Vixen looked at each other and then at their hands. The Doctor whispered, "It's started." Wilf walked over and hugged them both, sobbing into the Doctor's jacket. The Vixen and the Doctor remained emotionless.

* * *

Sylvia stood in the doorway and smiled when she saw Wilf, the Vixen and the Doctor step out from the TARDIS. The Vixen groaned, "Oh, she's smiling. As if today wasn't bad enough. Anyway... Don't go thinking this is goodbye, Wilf. We'll see you again, one more time."

Wilf asked, "What do you mean? When's that?"

The Doctor said, "Just keep looking. We'll be there."

Wilf asked, "Where are you going?"

The Doctor and the Vixen smiled at each other. The Vixen said, "To get our reward." They went into the TARDIS and closed the door.

* * *

Martha Jones ran down a paved area. She was dressed in black and carrying a rifle. Something was firing at her. She ran and ducked behind a concrete wall where Mickey Smith waited, also in black with a rifle. Mickey said, "I told you to stay behind."

Martha said, "You looked like you needed help. Besides, you're the one who persuaded me to go freelance."

Mickey replied, "Yeah, but we're being fired at by a Sontaran. A dumpling with a gun. And this is no place for a married woman."

Martha said cheekily, "Well, then. You shouldn't have married me."

The Sontaran got the couple in his sights from behind them. He was standing on a catwalk in the warehouse. Just as he was about to fire, there was a crash and it fell to the floor. The Doctor and the Vixen stood behind it, the Doctor with a mallet in hand. The Vixen looked at her former companions and a tear slipped down her cheek.

Mickey said, looking at a map, "If we go in here and down to the factory floor and down past that corridor, then he won't know that we're here."

Martha saw the Doctor and the Vixen and hissed, "Mickey... Mickey!"

Mickey looked up and saw the Vixen and the Doctor. He shouted, "Hey!" He, the Doctor and the Vixen looked at each other until the Vixen and the Doctor walked away. The couple hugged and heard the TARDIS dematerialize.

* * *

Luke Smith walked down the street, talking on his mobile. He said, "That was the maddest Christmas ever, Clyde. Mum doesn't know what happened. She got Mr Smith to put out a story saying wi-fi went mad, all over the world, giving everyone hallucinations. How else do you explain it?" He crossed the street without looking. "Everyone with a different face..."

The Vixen ran and pulled Luke to safety as a car honked its horn. She gave him a look that said, 'You never were any good at looking.'

Luke said, "But it's you! Vixen! You're..." The Vixen headed back to the TARDIS, where the Doctor was waiting by the door. Luke shouted, "Mum!" He looked before running across the street. "Mum!"

Sarah Jane asked, "What? What is it?"

Luke replied, "It's them. It's the Doctor and the Vixen." Sarah Jane and Luke looked back to the TARDIS. The Doctor unlocked the TARDIS and looked back at them. The Vixen raised her hand in a little wave. Sarah Jane smiled sadly.

* * *

At a bar sat Jack Harkness, drowning his sorrows. The bartender passed Jack a note and said, "From the couple over there." He pointed over his shoulder. Jack looked up and saw the Vixen and the Doctor. The Vixen smiled and nodded.

Jack opened the note which said: "His name is Alonso". Jack looked up and the Vixen nodded to the man just taking the seat beside Jack. It was Alonso Frame. Jack looked at Alonso and then back to the Doctor and the Vixen.

The Doctor saluted a finger to his forehead while the Vixen saluted properly. Jack gave them a proper salute. The Vixen and the Doctor walked away.

* * *

A man was signing his book: "A Journal of Impossible Things". His name was Peter Newman. He was talking with a customer, "No, it's not just a story, no. Every word of it is true. I found my great grandfather's diary in the loft. He was a professor in 1913, and he fell in love with this woman called Rose Smith, except she was a visitor...from another world. He fell in love with a woman from the stars. And he wrote it all down."

Peter closed the book and slid it across the man, who said, "Thank you."

The man left and a woman put a book on the table. Peter asked, "And who's it for?"

The Vixen replied, "Rose Tyler."

Peter said, "'To Rose Tyler.' Funny, that's the name she used." He realized something and looked up.

The Vixen asked sadly, "Was he happy...in the end?"

Peter replied, "Yes. Yes, he was. Were you?" The Vixen smiled ruefully, lip trembling. She picked up her book and went to the door, where the Doctor was waiting.

* * *

The church bells chimed and flower petals were blown on the wind. Donna and Shawn exited the church to the cheers of well-wishers. Donna laughed and showed off her ring. Wilf kissed them both and cheered, "Three cheers. Hip, hip..."

Everyone shouted, "Hooray!"

"Hip, hip..."

"Hooray!"

"Hip, hip..."

"Hooray!"

While Donna organized people for the photo, Minnie asked Wilf, "How about it, Wilfred?"

Wilf asked, "Eh?"

Minnie replied, "Well, it's never too late." She dropped petals over his head.

Wilf scolded, "Will you behave, Minnie! Honestly!"

Minnie said, "I'm going to catch that bouquet."

She headed off and Wilf chuckled, "Oh, dear."

Sylvia looked around and saw the Doctor and the Vixen standing in front of the TARDIS. She whispered, "Dad..." She tapped Wilf on the arm and he turned around.

They then walked over to where the Doctor and the Vixen stood. Wilf said, "And here you are, same old faces. Didn't I tell you you'd be all right? Oh! They've arrested Mr Naismith. It was on the news. Crimes undisclosed. And his daughter. Both of 'em, locked up. Yeah, but I keep thinking, there's one thing you never told me. That woman. Who was she?"

The Vixen looked away and she saw Donna. The Doctor reached into his jacket pocket and said, "We just wanted to give you this."

He handed a small envelope to Wilf and the Vixen explained, "Wedding present. Thing is, we never carry money. So we just popped back in time, borrowed a quid off a really lovely man. Geoffrey Noble, his name was. "Have it," he said." Sylvia gasped. ""Have that on me.""

Sylvia and Wilf headed back to Donna who had just had a photo taken with Nerys and the flower girl. After Donna went in, Wilf and Sylvia smiled and then looked back at the Doctor and the Vixen. Wilf saluted them then they turned and entered the TARDIS. Wilf blew them a kiss and got teary-eyed as the TARDIS dematerialized.

* * *

Rose and Jackie Tyler were walking across the lot in the snow. Rose said, "I'm late now, I've missed it. It's midnight. Mickey'll be calling me everything. This is your fault."

Jackie argued, "No, it's not. It's Jimbo! He said he was going to give us a lift, then he said his axle broke. I can't help it."

Rose scoffed, "Get rid of him, Mum, he's useless."

Jackie said, "Listen to you! With a mechanic. Be fair though, my time of life, I'm not gonna do much better."

Rose said, "Don't be like that. You never know. There could be someone out there."

Jackie replied, "Maybe. One day. Happy New Year."

Rose said, "Happy New Year!" They hugged. "Don't stay out all night."

Jackie said, "Try and stop me." The two split up.

Rose walked past a doorway where the Doctor and the Vixen were standing, watching Rose and Jackie. The Vixen grunted in pain and Rose turned around. She asked, "You all right, love?"

The Vixen replied, "Yeah."

Rose asked, "Too much to drink?"

The Doctor said, "Something like that."

Rose said, "Maybe it's time you two went home."

The Doctor nodded, "Yeah."

Rose smiled, "Anyway... Happy New Year."

The Vixen replied, "And you." Rose started to walk away. The Vixen asked, "What year is this?"

Rose stopped and asked, "Blimey, how much have you had?!" The Vixen shrugged. Rose replied, "2005, January 1st."

The Vixen grinned, "2005? Tell you what. I bet you're going to have a really great year."

Rose asked, "Yeah? See ya." She smiled and ran off.

The Doctor and the Vixen watched Rose enter her building. The Vixen grunted again in pain and walked along the wall, The Doctor supporting her. They turned the corner and saw the TARDIS. She struggled to stay upright and to even move forward. The Vixen cried out in pain and fell to the ground. The Doctor tried to help her up but collapsed. The Vixen looked up to see Ood Sigma standing there, saying, "We will sing to you, Doctor. We will sing to you, Vixen. The universe will sing you to your sleep."

The Vixen and the Doctor stood slowly, helping each other up as a choir sang in their minds. With gritted teeth, they forced themselves to continue. Ood Sigma said, "This song is ending. But the story never ends." They reached the TARDIS, the Doctor unlocked the door and they stepped inside.

The Doctor leant heavily on the door after he closed it, the Vixen leaning into him. Pulling herself along by the handrail, she made her way to the console. The Doctor followed and took off his coat.

The Vixen looked at her right hand as it began to glow with energy. She walked around the console, leaning on it heavily, finally setting it in motion. The Doctor continued the circuit and stopped, just standing there on the opposite side of the Vixen. They said in unison, petulant, "I don't want to go." The energy began to flow from their face.

The Vixen held out both hands slowly. The Doctor threw his arms out to his side and his head back as the energy poured from him. The Vixen did the same. It was too much for the TARDIS to take two regenerations at once and it caught fire and beams collapsed.

The Doctor and the Vixen's new bodies screamed and gasped before taking inventory. The Vixen muttered, "Okay. Okay. Legs. Arms. Hands. Fingers. Ears. Eyes." She looked in a piece of broken glass. "Electric blue! Nice to have a change. They're always gold. Hope no one will be too creeped out by them. That's new." She touched her nose. "Nose. Chin. Hair." She touched the nape of her neck and exclaimed, "Short hair! Never had that before." She pulled her bangs in front of her eyes. "And blonde again?! Something's wrong here. I'm always blonde!"

The Doctor said, "Legs. I've still got legs, good." He kissed his knee. "Arms. Hands. Ooh, fingers, lots of fingers. Ears, yes. Eyes, two. Nose, I've had worse. Chin, blimey. Hair..." He ran his hand through longer hair. "I'm a girl!"

The Vixen muttered, "I hope not."

The Doctor felt his Adam's apple and said, "No! No... I'm not a girl." He pulled his hair in front of eyes. "And still not ginger! And something else, something important, I'm, I'm... I'm..."

Something exploded and the Vixen shouted, "Crashing!" The TARDIS tumbled back to Earth. The Doctor whooped in excitement, "Geronimo!" The Vixen fell to the floor.

And done! The last chapter is finished. The sequel will be up in the next 48 hours. It's called 'The TARDIS crew'. I hope you liked this story. Please review.


End file.
